Ascension of the Dragons
by bopdog111
Summary: A young boy by the name of Dan Kizami was only an ordinary boy who was a big Yu-Gi-Oh! fan until he was suddenly transported in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V realm! With the powers of his three dragon decks can he manage to handle the enemies he doesn't know what he will come up against? Rated T for violence, and several hints of Romance. Starts from Episode 12. OCxRiley
1. The Appearance of Dan Kizami!

**Hey guys this is an idea I had sometime back even since I started reading a fic called "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Paladin Arc" by Geoffro Madness. Now that I figured what I need to know I'm now ready to begin this fic. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ugh where?"

That was the voice of a young boy by the age of 10 in a ally-way as he walked out. Known as Dan Kazami he looked around startled seeing where he is. He looked around he is in some kind of city. It was before he sees something on his arm. It looked like a small tablet hooked on his arm, and beside him were three small boxes each with a different color. A Red Box, a Black Box, and a Yellow Box.

Taking a look inside the Red Box he was surprised seeing one of his most favorite cards was in it. The Red Dragon Archfiend. He looked at the other boxes he sees that their are also holding his most favorite cards which were Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Hieratic Sun Dragon of Atum. He now gets what's going on. Seeing a button on the tablet he pressed it before it came to life showing a red energy blade on it as it suddenly spurt out two small slots both of which are empty.

Getting this he soon realized that this was a Duel Disk which was cool. He is a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, and is often a great duelist. His favorite monster type is dragons, and loves three archetypes based on them. Along with them he also gets along quite well, and plays a site called Yu-Gi-Oh! PRO Dawn of a New Era to practice his decks against other duelists. All three of them are well-balanced although with him being a kid he still has a bit of trouble though he is still learning great strategies.

Okay enough of that Dan is a young kid who just turned 10 years old. He doesn't have any parents since he doesn't remember them. He often looks a bit jealous at others who had parents. He grows up with foster care though they didn't seem to care about him much. They left him do whatever he wants, and tells him he can do things himself if he wants things. So he decides to help caring for the Earth. Like for example he works with community service clearing from pollution.

He also spends a Newspaper Routine which wasn't as common as it once was. He even mowed lawns in hot days which he didn't mind. He did got a few sunburns then, and there but he sure didn't mind. He even made a lemonade stand which costs 1 dollar per cup. Everyone loves his days of hard work, and his urge of helping out mother earth. With the money he earned he uses it to take care of himself like buying some clothes, pay for feed, getting school supplies since foster care didn't seem to care about him, and then he focuses over Yu-Gi-Oh.

He discovered it when he was six when he first started to watch the first version. He couldn't stopped thinking about, and continues seeing it till this day. Recently a new installment was released, and it shows of this new summoning mechanic that was very different from the rest. He recalls it might be something called 'Pendulum Summoning' or something. He only watched a few episodes up to the point where he seen this kid named Sora dueling Yuya, and was defeated. That was where our story begins.

After he finished watching it he walked to his Decks smiling thinking about something until he sees that one of his cards are glowing before it glowed too bright before he passed out before waking up to where he is now. He walked around he finds something familiar. A building that holds the name You Show Duel School. Gasping a bit he walked inside where he heard a bit of talking.

"...tie! The last duel is over!" He heard someone familiar stating.

"Then we'll have another duel. The one's who won their duels can duel against each other now. Agreed?" He heard a somewhat cold woman voice tell him.

Dan looked around before seeing some papers. He started to write on them as he continued to listen.

"You shouldn't get to decide! Leave it up to the duelists!" He heard the man cried.

That was before he heard the woman say, "Your boy looks like he's raring to go. And so are we."

"Wait." He heard a cool, and calm collected voice state as he finished writing, and walked to where he is hearing the voices. "I'll be the one to duel."

He soon looked over the door to see several people which he recognized. It was Yuya with his goggles down, with Zuzu Boyle, Gong Strong, and the three kids Tate, Allie, and Frederick. He sees that he was a bit closer to four people. One of them was a red suited woman the other was a purple haired teen, one is holding a bamboo like sword, and the other is a tanned girl, and having long brown hair.

He looked to see that they were are staring at someone he recognized. Upon further inspection he soon realizes it was Declan Akaba. He wasn't very fond of the show but he did remember a couple of his friends saying the name of this guy he seen talking to another character called Sylvio Sawatari where he swiped Yuya's Timegazer Magician, and Stargazer Magician.

"Poor Yuya must be in a nervous wreck." Allie said a bit worried.

"If he doesn't win..." Frederick trailed off.

"This school's there's." Tate finished.

"Yuya..." Zuzu trailed off worried.

"Yuya forgive Gong for failing ya. Gong wanted to save You Show Duel School." Gong told his friend. "But it wasn't meant to be coming down to one final duel, and the pressure's on you."

"No it's not. It looks to me like Yuya's as cool as a penguin as an iceberg." Sora stated dully as they looked. "I bet he's all psyche when it came down to him for this one last duel."

That was when Dan decided to say something, "Well shouldn't it be fair if it was someone different then Yuya?"

They all turned to him surprised they didn't noticed him before.

"Who are you?" Tate asked surprised.

"Name's Dan Kazami." Dan smiled. "I would like to take part as this last duel. After all since he seen Yuya's last duel there isn't any doubt that he knows what to counter it wouldn't be fair."

"Oh why don't you run off? There isn't anyone else that Declan can duel." The woman told Dan who turned to him. "Besides there ain't anymore You Show Duelists he can duel."

"I beg to differ on that." Dan smiled before handing her papers as she took them reading them over. "I wrote my name, and status on those papers. That makes me a student of You Show doesn't it?"

"We're glad we have someone defending our school but are you sure you can do this?" Yuya asked him.

"Yeah. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not experienced." Dan nodded smiling.

"I have to admit he's got a point there." Sora agreed.

Dan turned to Declan, and said "After all since Yuya had already dueled you seen his deck, and that would be unfair. And this match up has 1 win, 1 loss, and 1 draw, and this is to even things up."

Indeed this seemed to work as Declan stared at him before shifting his eyes to Yuya before turning back to Dan.

"I do wonder if your gonna do anything." The woman said in a superior voice. "You have no idea how strong my Declan really is."

Hearing that Skip couldn't help finding the name familiar, and started to check things out.

"The time for talk is over don't you agree?" Declan told everyone. "Out on the dueling field it's actions that count. Words mean nothing."

Dan agreed nodding, "May the best duelist win."

He offered a hand to Declan who stared at it before taking it shaking it before they stepped out to the field.

 _'Declan Akaba... A pro who fits in that uses tough skills... I don't know if Dan can have a chance.'_ Skip thought seeing what data he has as he stared off.

"What Action Field suits you best?" Dan asked Declan.

"You're free to pick." was his simple reply.

"In that case the Action Field Dreamland is active!" Dan smiled.

Skip hearing that checked over before pressing the button declaring, "Get ready to get set I activate the Action Field Spell: Dreamland!"

At that the arena was wrapped around a small kingdom where it's floating at the sky with a small waterfall at the cliff, and a somewhat great blue sky was there. Dan finds this quite fitting since it's one of his favorite field spells, and knows his dreams are coming true at being in a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime even though he has very little knowledge of this installment.

* * *

 _Dreamland_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

The kids, Gong, Yuya, and Zuzu looked at the Action Field in awe.

"Dreamland? I never heard of this Action Field before." Zuzu said in awe.

"It's actually one of favorite field spells with great effects." Dan explained before saying, "But more of that is later."

He then took out his three decks wondering which one to use.

"Huh? What's he doing?" Tate asked curious.

"I think he's trying to pick a deck." Sora said with a sweat-drop.

Dan looked over before offering to Declan, "Hey since your my opponent why not you pick?"

"Very well." Declan nodded before he looked before saying, "I'll pick the Red One."

Dan smiled as he said, "Alright. Good choice." As he placed his other two decks back, and placed the deck in his Duel Disk, and placed the other cards in his Extra Deck which is something only Declan noticed.

 _'He has an Extra Deck with that one?'_ Declan thought.

"The Leo Institute has chosen it's champion!" Zuzu started to use the Action Duel chant.

"They plan to take on You Show's newest student!" Tate added.

"And they'll ride among the field!" Frederick put in his part.

"And we're about to witness the ultimate school duel!" Allie placed in her saying.

"Along with seeing the great skills from these two competitors!" Yuya picked up from there.

"Action...!" The five began to say.

"DUEL!" They both declared as the Action Cards were were split.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dan looked over his hand seeing he has dubbed versions of the cards he has in the deck. Even with that he knows what they can do. He just hopes he doesn't forget it.

"Okay since you allowed me to pick an Action Field you go on first. It's fair right?" Dan smiled to his opponent.

When he said that Declan raise an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Oh? You think of this as a _thanks_? Your _that_ type of kid are you?"

That only made Dan raise an eyebrow as he tilt his head in confusion not getting what he meant.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Forget it." Declan told him once he sees Dan's expression. "I'll take up your offer then. I draw."

He drew before saying, "I'll start my turn by playing three spell cards. One of them is Dark Contract with the Gate." The spell shows itself showing what looks like a scroll being shown by a demon.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Gate_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"During my stand-by phase this spell deals me 1000 points of damage during the beginning of my next turn." Declan started.

 _'Dark Contract? If I remember they support this fiend archetype called 'D/D'. Their very powerful when it comes to swarm but also very risky about effect damage to it's controller.'_ Dan thought recognizing the card.

However the other students of You Show only cares about the down-side of Declan's spell.

"That move makes no sense!" Zuzu yelled.

"Yeah it's like he's trying to throw the duel away when it's just started!" Gong agreed.

"However their is a benefit. Once each turn I can add a 'D/D' monster that's level 4 or below from my deck to my hand." Declan began as his deck ejected a card before he shows it to Dan seeing it is a three headed demon hound. "I would like to introduce you to my D/D Cerberus."

"D/D?" Frederick asked confused at never hearing it.

"It stands for 'Different Dimension'." Sora answered his question. "Those monster are out of this world."

"Now for the second spell it's the same one as before." Declan stated playing a second Dark Contract with the Gate.

"What!? By doing that when his next turn comes he'll be..." Gong trailed off.

"2000 points weaker!" Zuzu cried shocked at the risky move Declan is making.

Yuya just stared shocked at how Declan is doing it.

"Once again I have the power to add another 'D/D' monster to my hand that is level four or below." Declan stated as he shows what looks like a gray female demon on the card. "In this case the monster will be D/D Lillith. And next up is the third spell known as Dark Contract with the Swamp King."

It shows of what looks like King of the Swamp with a graveyard stone showing a contract on the field.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And like my other contracts when my next turn starts I get hit with 1000 Points of damage." Declan started it's effect.

"That's 3000 points of damage!" Zuzu cried shocked.

Dan seeing the monster on the card mentioned, "I think I know what that spell does."

That perked up Declan's interest asking, "Oh?"

"It has King of the Swamp on it." Dan pointed out. "And it's a Fusion Support monster card so if I have to guess it allows you to summon a Fusion Monster."

A small smile pestered on Declan's lips, "Well your quite observant. Yes your precisely right Contract with Swamp King allows me to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization."

That made Sora gasped a bit in shock hearing that.

"So that's why he's taking huge risks?" Yuya asked shocked.

Declan activated it's effect as he called, "Now I use Swamp King's effect to fuse D/D Cerberus, and D/D Lillith!"

"Strange witness in the dark night! Give a roar that cuts through the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

A red being armed with a shield, and sword appeared set.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 "D/D" Monsters  
If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _'Whoa... He looks cool.'_ Dan smiled as he thought that despite his current situation.

"That guy is a Fusion Master!" Gong cried shocked at what he just saw.

"Still he put a points at risk for one monster. Don't you think?" Zuzu pointed out.

Sora trailed off, "I got... A bad feeling... I can't put down but I think Dan is in trouble..."

Skip looked over, and said to himself "I can't find anything of Declan using a Fusion Monster. He won a lot of duels without them. Does that mean he might be more stronger then before? This isn't looking good for Dan."

"I place two cards face-down. Your turn." Declan ended his turn.

 _'A move that made him use his hand...'_ Dan thought. _'He's sure is doing what his deck is doing by placing those points at risk. If I had to guess one of those face-downs are what gets rid of that damage.'_

That was before he sees Declan had placed his hand to adjust his glasses as they give off a little glint of light staring at Dan as he gave out a confidant smirk much to the irritation of the You Show students.

"Mr. Sunshine there sure is full of himself!" Allie yelled.

"He's all lax thinking Dan isn't any of his time!" Frederick yelled.

"Good point he could be overconfident." Sora agreed drawing their attention, "Declan thinks he's way more skilled then Dan cause he is risking 3000 points at the start."

"He's right." Zuzu agreed.

"If there's one thing Gong can't stand it's a overconfident duelist!" Gong yelled. "He deserves to get his deck demolished!"

"Beat him down Dan!" Allie called.

"Yeah put him in his place!" Tate called.

"Knock him down! I'm getting the shivers!" Frederick called.

Dan couldn't help but sweat-drop from the encouraging antics he's getting. "O-Okay..."

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Dan drew as he looked over his hand seeing he has Resonator Call, Power Giant, Red Dragon Vase, Red Screen, Red Nova, and his drawn card being Power Invader. Knowing what to do he placed Power Invader in his hand before saying, "I'll start off by a spell card of my own. The spell known as Resonator Call!"

The card itself shows the head of a Resonator while having a yellow tuning fork, a rod that has a green crystal, and some sonic waves on it.

* * *

 _Resonator Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Resonator" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Like your Gate Contract this spell allows me to add a monster from my deck to my hand. A Resonator Monster in fact." Dan explained his spell's effect as the Deck ejected a card as he shows it to Declan. "Say hello to Dark Resonator!"

"Resonator?" Frederick asked confused.

"I never heard of that before." Tate mentioned as they turned to Sora.

Sora seeing the stares answered, "Don't look at me I'm not a dictionary."

In the room Skip muttered, "Resonator... Both duelists are using archetypes rare, and unseen. I hope Dan can handle Declan's new strength."

Dan continued on, "Next by sending Red Nova from my hand to the graveyard I can then summon Power Giant!"

A rock giant that is gray, and blue appeared with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Power Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0._

* * *

"His level is reduced by the level of the monster I discarded." Dan told Declan before adding, "Red Nova's level was 1 so his level is now 5."

 _Power Giant: **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**_

"Wow a strong monster!" Allie smiled.

Tate then pulled a confused look, "But why does his monster have that effect to reduce it's level?"

Dan then smiled, "Why? Well it's simple. For my next move I'll summon the monster I added. The Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator!"

The fiend he added appeared wielding it's tuning fork, and rod.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Wait Tuner Monster?" The kid with the bamboo sword asked not believing what he just heard.

"Does that mean..." Zuzu trailed off shocked.

"Now level 3 Dark Resonator tunes level 5 Power Giant!" Dan called as the two flew up as Dark Resonator used it's tuning fork turning to 3 rings while Power Giant turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

Everyone watched in shock while Declan himself watched with interest.

"I Synchro Summon! The Tough, the dangerous, and the vicious Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as what appeared was a red demonic dragon roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Whoa!" They cried amazed.

"3000 attack points!" Yuya cried surprised at how much attack points Dan's monster has.

Dan then grinned, "Better hang on to something Declan because I'm coming after Genghis! Red Dragon Archfiend attack Genghis with Absolute Power Force!"

His dragon roared charging at Genghis. Unfortunately Declan isn't going to allow it so easily. "You won't be defeating Genghis that easily! I activate the trap, Dark Contract with the Witch!"

The card shows of looks like a ancient society building with a feather that has a contract written on it.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Witch_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. All Fiend-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn only._

* * *

"A contract again!?" Gong cried shocked.

"Then that means..." Zuzu trailed off in shock.

"...I will once again take damage to the beginning of my next turn. Another 1000 to be exact." Declan started the downside of his trap before adding, "Meanwhile my Flame King Genghis will benefit! by gaining 1000 attack points!"

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Both Genghis, and Red Dragon Archfiend's attack powers are the exact same!" Tate cried shocked.

Dan quickly jumped to where he sees a card from what he seen in Action Duels, and grabbed a card. "I play the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This boosts Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points by 1000!" Dan called.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Declan then jumped up to a platform, and grabbed an Action Card before he pressed his Duel Disk in a place as he smirked as Genghis lost power. **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

An explosion happened as the kids cheered as the LID students watched on before the smoke cleared showing Genghis survived.

"If your wondering I had activated an Action Card of my own." Declan told Dan. "The Action Spell, Evasion to be precise."

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Dan smiled, "I wouldn't want this duel ending too quickly. Though I know you activated something else."

A glint went through Declan's glasses, "Oh?"

"All of your spell, and trap card zones were full before you played that spell." Dan pointed out. "So you must've played something in order to activate Evasion."

Declan gave out a faint chuckle, "So you noticed."

"This is not even a even match!" Zuzu yelled in fact.

"Yeah his four Contracts will give him 4000 points of damage when his turn comes!" Gong yelled.

"All Dan has to do is end his turn, and Declan won't know what hit him!" Zuzu yelled.

Dan however is thinking otherwise, _'If it were that easy. Declan doesn't look all that worried. That card he played to use Evasion might be a part of it.'_ Before saying, "Okay. I place 1 card face-down, and that's that." Left with only Red Dragon Vase, and Power Invader since he can't use them yet he ended his turn.

Declan then said, "You seem to be a kind-heart fellow Dan. But you should know that in a duel being nice is the quickest way to defeat. With my four contracts you have achieved victory though being nice will lead to your downfall."

Dan only said, "Uh Declan are you saying that being serious, and battle ready is the only thing we do in duels?"

"That's what I'm talking about." Declan told him.

"Just ignore him Dan!" Yuya called. "With your turn's ending he has to pay all of his contracts which is 4000 points a total!"

As he said this the four Continuous Cards appeared on the field ready to inflict their damage to Declan.

Dan told Yuya, "If only it is that easy. Those Contracts won't be dealing any damage."

Declan's face grew a smirk as he said, "Indeed Contracts are only trivial things."

With those words all four of Declan's Contracts shattered startling everyone except the two duelists.

"I had activated the trap card, Contract Landuring." Declan smirked as the trap was shown.

* * *

 _Contract Laundering_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Dark Contract" card was activated this turn: Negate the effects of all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone; destroy all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone during the End Phase of this turn, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you destroyed._

* * *

"It had negated the effects of my contracts, and destroys them during the end phase." Declan explained. "In addition I can draw a card for each one destroyed. I guess it's true what they say. A Contract is only as good as the card it's written on."

"And since the Contracts were destroyed he doesn't take damage!" Yuya cried shocked.

Declan drew four cards.

"I'll be honest with ya Declan. That trap is totally sweet." Dan smiled. "I didn't expect you to be taken out that easily."

"Yeah a show must go on! Great Dueltaining is always been a Dueltainer's style like how my dad did!" Yuya grinned.

Hearing that Declan turned to Yuya, "So your carrying on Yusho Sakaki's legacy."

"Huh? You know my dad?" Yuya asked him.

Before Declan can reply the bamboo sword boy called with a arrogant smirk, "Heck! Everyone in this city does! After all your old man is a famous duelist! Famous for being a complete chicken!"

"BE QUIET!" Declan roared at his LID peers causing the two males to cringe while the tanned girl muttered 'clowns' under her breath. "Sorry. I greatly admire your father's exploits. Yusho Sakaki made Action Dueling as popular, and exciting as it was today. He was a true pioneer. I long waited to test myself against his dueling philosophy, and right now I have a chance even if it isn't him. We must use all our skills from here on out, and won't hold back."

Dan nodded, "Right. Holding back even against a fellow duelist, and friend would be a move you'll regret soon."

Declan had to agree to Dan with that logic, "Indeed that is true."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Declan 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Declan called drawing. "And I summon my own Tuner Monster! D/D Nighthowl!"

A mouth like monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Tuner Monster?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"When D/D Nighthowl is summoned I can revive a D/D Monster from the graveyard as long as it's level four or below, and strip it of it's attack points." Declan explained. "Revive again D/D Lillith!"

The fiendish woman appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Lillith_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "D/D Lilith" once per turn._  
 _● Target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._  
 _● Add 1 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now level 3 D/D Nighthowl tunes level 4 D/D Lillith!" Declan called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

A white being appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"A Synchro Monster just like Dan..." Yuya trailed off in disbelief.

"And now Genghis' ability activates!" Declan called as Genghis raise it's blade. "When a D/D monster other then Genghis is summoned I can summon another D/D Monster from the graveyard! Return once more D/D Lillith!"

Lillith appeared ready.

"And when a D/D monster other then Alexander is summoned I can summon another D/D monster from the graveyard which is what I'll do now!" Declan called as Alexander started a gale. "Return D/D Cerberus!"

The hound appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And now I use D/D Cerberus, and D/D Lillith in order to build the Overlay Network!" Declan called as the two flew up.

Sora looked intrigued while the rest of You Show watched on shocked.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

A blue warrior with a blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card; at the end of the_ _Battle Phase_ _,_ _Special Summon_ _from your_ _Graveyard_ _as many monsters_ _destroyed_ _this turn as possible, but during the next_ _Standby Phase_ _, take 1000_ _damage_ _for each monster Special Summoned by this_ _effect_ _. If this card is_ _sent_ _from the_ _field_ _to the Graveyard: You can_ _add_ _1 "_ _Dark Contract_ _" card from your_ _Deck_ _to your_ _hand_ _. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar"_ _once per turn_ _._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"He can summon three different ways..." Skip said in awe.

"And now Dan. This is where you must prove yourself!" Declan called before he jumped, and grabbed an Action Card, "I activate High Dive! This gives Alexander 1000 more attack points!"

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"3500 attack points!" Zuzu cried shocked.

"Now Alexander strike down Red Dragon Archfiend!" Declan called as the monster charged.

Dan quickly called, "I activate my face-down! Red Screen!"

* * *

 _Red Screen_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare attacks. During each of your End Phases, you must pay 1000 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. You can target 1 Level 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard; destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon that target. "Red Dragon Archfiend" must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Red Screen?" Declan asked confused.

"With this your not allowed to declare any attacks as long as it's out!" Dan called as Alexander held off his attack retreating back. "But it costs me 1000 points during each of my end phases."

A amused grin appeared on Declan's face. "Well well. You came in prepared. Alright that will end this turn here."

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew as he sees it was Creation Resonator. "Okay I activate Red Dragon Vase!" The card shows a demonic vase.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Vase_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Red Dragon Archfiend": Draw 2 cards. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, and until the end of your opponent's turn after this card is activated._

* * *

"While I control Red Dragon Archfiend I can draw 2 cards!" Dan told his card's effect as he drew twice seeing they are Monster Reborn, and Monster Rebone. _'I can't use these right now.'_

Declan seems a bit irritated by Dan's lack of using, "Is something wrong?"

Dan answered, "Well the downside of using Red Dragon Vase is that I can't Normal or Special Summon anything this turn when I use it."

"I see. And the reason why you are lacking is because their are cards you can't use yet." Declan nodded hearing that.

Dan nodded before saying, "Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Alexander with Absolute Power Force!"

The dragon roared charging at Alexander.

Declan quickly ran before grabbing a card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack! This doubles Alexander's attack points!"

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander: **(ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**_

Dan quickly ran as his dragon quickly avoids Alexander's strikes to not get destroyed. Dan grabbed a card and called, "I activate Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"With it Red Dragon Archfiend survives the battle, and the damage is cut in half!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend was slashed it roared as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 3000)**

"That was close." Yuya sighed in relief.

Dan sighed before saying, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn. Which means now I pay 1000 points for Red Screen's effect." **(Dan: 2000)**

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Delcan 3rd Turn:

"My turn." Declan drew before saying. "The only think I can do is set a card since Red Screen prevents me from attacking."

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan drew seeing it was Dimensionhole as he smiled. "Okay Declan. I'll be borrowing a monster of your's if you won't mind."

Declan's glasses off gave off a glint.

"I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a monster from either our graveyards!" Dan called. "Such as your D/D Nighthowl!"

Declan's tuner appeared in place on Dan's field roaring.

"And then since you have 2 or more monsters I can summon this guy without tributing!" Dan continued. "Power Invader!"

A fiend like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Power Invader_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing._

* * *

"And now level 3 D/D Nighthowl tunes level 5 Power Invader!" Dan called.

"Another Synchro Summon?" The boy with the bamboo sword asked shocked.

D/D Nighthowl turned to 3 rings as Power Invader turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon! The mighty, the flamest, and the powerful Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as a new version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hot Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can destroy all other face-up Attack Position monsters on the field. Monsters other than this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Another dragon?" Yuya asked surprised as he sees both dragons are likely the same.

"Now I activate Red Screen's effect! By targeting a level 1 Tuner on my field I can summon it, and destroyed Red Screen!" Dan called. "Such as Red Nova!"

Red Screen shattered as a firery fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Red Nova_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Red Nova" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon that uses 2 or more Tuner monsters as Materials: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"And then as I have a level 8 or higher Synchro Monster on my field I can then summon Creation Resonator!"

A new Resonator with a flower on it's back appeared ready.

* * *

 _Creation Resonator_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Another Resonator?" Tate asked surprised.

"Is he gonna Synchro Summon again?" Allie asked excited.

"Gong doesn't think so kids." Gong answered. "He can't use just Tuner Monsters for a Synchro Summon."

Dan grinned, "Yeah but I didn't summon them just to show off. I summon them for something great!"

That made them stare at him wondering what he's gonna do.

"Level 1 Red Nova, and Level 3 Creation Resonator double tunes with level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan grinned shocking everyone.

"No way!" Everyone cried shocked.

"Hold on Double Tune?" Declan asked shocked.

Red Nova, and Creation Resonator turned to 4 flaming rings as Red Dragon Archfiend roared became encased in them.

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 3 = 12)**

Dan then repeated something he had heard from one of his favorite characters in 5D's Jack Atlas, "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!"

At that what shot from the fire as they looked trying to keep up as what was shown was a red, and black version of a more powerful Red Dragon Archfiend roaring glowing with energy.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

Everyone stared at Red Nova Dragon way to shocked to say anything. Dan snickered in the looks before finally can't take it anymore, and started laughing which snapped them out of their stupor. "Hahahahaha! You-You guys should've seen the looks on your faces! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Where did he learn such an advanced Synchro Summoning Technique!?" The boy with the bamboo sword asked in shocked.

"This isn't anything Gong has ever seen before!" Gong cried shocked.

"Doesn't Synchro Summoning only needs one tuner!?" Tate asked shocked.

"Yeah but he just used TWO Tuners instead of just ONE!" Yuya answered too shocked.

"This totally gives me astonishing shivers!" Frederick cried shocked.

Declan snapped out of his shock adjusting his glasses, _'These skills in Synchro Summoning, and using two Tuners for a Synchro Summon are unlike anything I ever seen... He might be a duelist of the Synchro Dimension...'_

"Now for Red Nova Dragon's special ability!" Dan called. "For every Tuner Monster in my graveyard he gains 500 attack points!"

Creation Resonator, Dark Resonator, and Red Nova flew as red beams to Red Nova Dragon who absorbed their power roaring. **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 3) = 5000)**

"5000 points!?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"So he can managed to handle Declan with Red Nova Dragon!" Yuya cried astonished by what he's seeing.

Dan the smiled, "Next I activate Dimensionhole."

* * *

 _Dimensionhole_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until your next Standby Phase. While the monster is removed from play, the Monster Card Zone of the selected monster cannot be used._

* * *

"This gets me to pick a monster I have, and remove it from play until my next Stand-By Phase! I pick Red Nova Dragon!" Dan called as his dragon was sucked in confusing everyone.

"Uh... I'm lost. Why did he do that?" Frederick asked confused.

"Now I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's Special Ability!" Dan called as his other dragon started to conjure flames. "Once during my Stand-By Phases all monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

As that was happening no-body noticed Declan did something. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

With that Hot Red Dragon Archfiend charged as all three of Declan's kings shattered beyond his attack.

"I get it now." Sora mentioned causing You Show to turn to him. "He removed Red Nova Dragon from play so Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability won't destroy it."

"Oh now that's smart." Yuya admitted seeing this. "And there's more Declan is now wide open."

Dan called, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attack Declan directly with Scorching Flame Strike!"

His dragon roared attacking with a flame breath as Declan jumped to avoid. **(Declan: 1000)**

"With that You Show is much closer to saving, and-Huh?" Dan asked shocked as the smoke from the attack cleared showing Genghis, Alexander, and Caesar are back.

"What?" Yuya asked shocked as they watched.

"How come their back?" Dan asked shocked.

"I had activated Caesar's special ability. By using an Overlay Unit, during the end of the battle phase all monsters destroyed this turn comes back." Declan explained. "But I take 1000 points of damage for each monster summoned by it's effect during my stand-by phase if their still on the field."

"1 grand for each monster?" Dan asked shocked. "You really sure you want to do that?"

"Of course just so I can activate this." Declan answered playing a face-down. "D/D/D Human Resources!"

The card looks like a human looking over some contracts

* * *

 _D/D/D Human Resources_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Shuffle 3 "D/D/D" monsters you control into the Deck, then add 2 "D/D" monsters from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With this card I can shuffle three D/D/D monsters I control back to my Deck." Declan stated as Genghis, Alexander, and Caesar vanished as two cards ejected as he showed them. "And then I can add 2 D/D monsters to my hand."

Sora seemed to take delight for scolding the children, "See? Easy. Since the monsters left he won't take damage."

Dan grunted before saying, "Well I chain your Human Resources for this card! Monster Rebone!" It shows of a skeleton walking a skeleton dog.

* * *

 _Monster Rebone_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If your opponent Special Summoned a monster this turn: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field in Defense Position. When this card leaves the field, banish that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now I can summon 1 monster from your graveyard to my field in defense mode." Dan explained as D/D Nighthowl appeared on his field again.

"Interesting. I seen your move now." Declan mused. "You used D/D Nighthowl to summon Hot Red Nova Dragon so you can then summon Red Nova Dragon, and then used Dimensionhole to prevent Red Nova from getting destroyed. Then when I summon a new monster you use that trap to use Nighthowl to summon a new monster should you manage to."

"Well... I think it only works when my opponents have Tuners." Dan admitted. "That's my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Declan: 1000**

* * *

Declan 4th Turn:

"You were really impressive Dan." Declan praised. "But I think these might be the end."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked a bit confused.

"Maybe this will answer. I use Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei, and Scale 10 D/D Kepler to set the Pendulum Scale!" Declan called shocking everyone not more then Yuya as he set them.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Galilei_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Double this card's Pendulum Scale, then send to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles, this card's ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of the cards in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Kepler_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Reduce this card's Pendulum Scale by 5, then send to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; return it to the hand._

* * *

"Now I'm allowed to summon monsters between 2 through 9 all at the same time!" Declan declared.

"He can Pendulum Summon!?" Yuya asked shocked.

Dan now realizes he might be screwed right now.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Declan declared. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

Three copies of jewel like fiends appeared with over 3000 points each.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

 _'3000 points!? This reminds me of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons!'_ Dan thought shocked.

"And now Doom King attack D/D Nighthowl!" Declan called as the monster attacked destroying Declan's Tuner after Dan ran to grab an Action Card.

Delcan jumped before grabbing an Action Card, "Now Doom King attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The field fired a blast as Dan's dragon charged as it made a equal match.

"Action Spell, High Dive! This allows Doom King to gain 1000 attack points!" Declan called.

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

The blast charged as it enveloped Hot Red Dragon Archfiend destroying it as Dan cried out. **(Dan: 1000)**

"Now their Life Points are equal!" Allie cried worried for her new friend.

"This is the end! Final Doom King attack Dan Kamazi directly!" Declan cried as the final copy fired a blast as Dan watched on as he ran to an Action Card.

 _'Come on, come on, come on! I gotta reach it!'_ Dan thought running desperately as he ran for the card as far as his little legs can take him. "Where's a skateboard when you need one!?"

"Come on Dan! Your almost there!" Yuya cried for his new friend.

"You can do it Dan!" Zuzu cheered.

"Don't let this stop you!" Gong cried.

"We're counting on you!" Allie cried.

"Don't stop now! Your nearly there!" Tate cheered.

"Don't let up!" Frederick cried.

"Come on Dan! Run!" Sora cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" They all declared.

Dan continued running as he sees the blast is getting closer, and closer as he continued running reaching for the card while he tripped a couple of times but he still ran, and soon he jumped up as everything went to slow motion...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _Swipe!_

The students at You Show cheered. Dan managed to grab it!

"Action Spell, Damage Banish!" Dan called as the blast hit but the smoked revealed to show he is breathing heavily but fine.

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"It... Turned all battle damage I take this attack... To zero." Dan explained as he took deep breathes to control himself.

Declan only watched amazed that Dan managed to survive this turn through running about nearly across the field to reach an Action Card. He will admit that's impressive.

With a small hint of a smile he said, "I end my turn. It's your turn now Dan."

Dan breathed as he stood up.

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan drew breathing as he looked seeing it was Scarlet Security. A card he doesn't need now. "During this... Stand-By Phase... Dimensionhole returns Red Nova Dragon."

Red Nova Dragon reappeared roaring.

Declan nodded before running off in a attempt to get an Action Card.

"Red Nova Dragon... Attack Doom King Armageddon!"

The dragon roared wrapping in flames charging at him.

"Burning Soul!" Dan cried as the monster charged.

Declan grabbed the card as he looked seeing it was Evasion. "I activate-"

The card shattered surprising him, "What?"

"I had played... Comet Arrow...!" Dan breathed as he shows a Action Card.

* * *

 _Cosmic Arrow_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand, except by drawing them: Reveal that card(s), and if it's a Spell Card, destroy that card(s). Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"When you add a card... I check if it's a spell... If it is it's destroyed!" Dan cried.

"Declan!" The woman, and the LID students cried in shock seeing their top duelist is gonna lose.

Declan looked at Dan in shock as he smiled as Red Nova Dragon tackled through the monster finally ending the battle.

* * *

 **Dan: 1000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

At that Dreamland vanished before their eyes reverting the arena back to where it was before. Dan breathed heavily before he heard a roar in his head surprising him. He turned to see Red Nova Dragon giving him a somewhat friendly glint in his eyes before it vanished.

Dan smiled as he breathed before laying down on the floor taking deep breathes as he smiled starting laughing from having a great time. A shadow cast over him as he looked seeing it was Declan offering a hand.

Dan smiled slowly taking his hand, as Declan helped him up.

"Your one surprising, and one remarkable duelist." Declan praised. "Even with my use of Pendulum you still managed to defeat me."

Dan smiled as he rubbed his head, "Well... I had... a lot of practice..."

Declan nodded before turning seeing the woman calling over. "I had to go. Here."

Dan caught in his hand what looks like a small microchip.

"Thanks for the duel. I actually learned a few things." Declan told him nodding before saying, "I'll see you around."

With that Declan ran off with his group out of the building the bet now long gone, and You Show wins. Dan looked at the microchip in his hands now wondering what's gonna happen now before he felt exhaustion taking over his mind again. Before he blacked out he heard Yuya's voice calling his name, and heard running to him.

* * *

 **Well guys that's part one down. For all Jack Atlas fans I hoped you liked seeing his dragons in action here but don't worry I only plan them to be used for this not anymore then that. Dan have defeated Declan, and saved You Show from being bought by LID. What will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	2. Red-Eyes vs Frightfur!

**Well I didn't expect to get this many reviews this early. I guess the reputation I have from writing Daughter with Ulrich362's help, and my version of the Zarc battle proceeds me. If you guys want to duel one of the Decks, Dan's using just request that if you have YGOPRO Dawn of a New Era if you like. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Dan groaned as he started to stir. He started to feel something wet, and cold on his forehead while feeling a soft, and warm feeling over the rest of his body, and felt his legs a bit stiffed, and a bit in pain.

 _'What's...'_ He thought starting to sit up only to feel a hand pressing against his chest pushing him down. Opening his eyes he looked to see a blonde hair woman was looming over him with a concerned expression.

"Stay on the couch. Your completely exhausted, and tired." The woman told him gingerly.

Dan looked over on his body seeing that a brown soft blanket was covering him, and when he looms his eyes around he sees he isn't in You Show Duel School anymore.

"Wh-Where...?" Dan trailed off.

"Your in my home. My son brought you here after you passed out." The woman answered.

He looked at her before finally remembering that she's Yoko. Yuya's mother.

"Who... Are..." Dan trailed off.

"I am Yoko Sakaki." Yoko answered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"My legs... Are stiff..." Dan answered making his left leg bend to his knee.

"It will feel that way for a while. You ran across nearly half a dueling field after all." Yoko pointed out.

Dan only nodded a little before saying, "How long was I out...?"

"Nearly 3 hours. You were tired." Yoko answered.

Dan widen his eyes a bit shocked. He was out for 3 hours for that tough duel he had against Declan in that match to save You Show from being bought by LID. Of course he doesn't know why exactly LID was interested in buying You Show Duel School in the first place but it might be because that they want You Show off the Dueling School Branch so they can be the most running Dueling School in the world. Or maybe You Show done something to anger LID to take the School away from them. But what was it really? Was it because that Yuya defeated Sylvio when the latter stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards? Or was it when Sora chose to attend You Show instead of LID when Yuya, Pendulum Summoned against Sylvio? One thing's for certain, and that's he managed to save his new Dueling School.

"Are you thirsty?" Yoko asked him snapping him out of his Train of Thought.

Dan suddenly feels his throat is a bit sctratchy, and dry so he nodded rubbing his neck as Yoko walked off to get something for him to drink. Dan coughed a little as he heard footsteps before he looked over to see Yuya was walking over.

"Hey buddy. Are you feeling okay?" Yuya asked him.

"My legs... Are a bit stiff." Dan answered.

"Well in a bit it wouldn't feel like that anymore." Yuya told him. "Plus in Action Duels running that fast is the key."

"Yeah since you need to use Action Cards." They looked to see Yoko walking back with a glass of Orange Juice with ice that has a straw on it.

Yuya stepped back allowing his mother to carry to glass to where the straw reaches Dan's mouth as he sipped on the cold orange juice sipping on it as the drink re-hydrates his throat, and no longer feels scratchy.

"I told Mom everything in that match you done." Yuya told him. "So she knows what's going on."

Dan nodded as Yoko set the cup on a small self beside the couch. "Is... You Show saved?"

"Yeah. Thanks to your help." Yuya nodded with a smile.

Dan smiled at this.

"Also me, and my friends have several questions about that match." Yuya told him. "That is if you don't mind to answer."

"I wouldn't mind." Dan answered as he sat up with Yoko's help as she removed the wet cloth on his forehead.

Yuya walked to the door, and opened it saying, "Guys he's awake. He's ready to answer."

Skip, Tate, Allie, Frederick, Gong, Sora, and Zuzu walked in the house as Yoko said, "Aren't you crowding him or something?"

"It's fine Mrs. Sakaki." Dan smiled to her. "I'm use to big crowds."

Yoko getting that nodding as she stepped away.

"Are you feeling alright little buddy?" Sora asked him while eating a Candy Bar.

"I'm fine thanks." Dan smiled nodding.

Tate smiled, "That was one amazing duel you pulled off. You saved You Show Duel School."

"Gong was super impressed with your skills, and wants to learn how you managed to do them." Gong agreed.

"Yeah you really showed great hot-blooded moves and-"

SMACK!

Zuzu smacked Skip with her fan as Dan winced.

"Dad seriously give him some space!" Zuzu scolded seeing Skip was in Dan's face, and he walked away to give Dan some distance. "Sorry about Dad. He's just like that."

"Ah it's no sweat. He's just a cool dude ya know?" Dan smiled which caught everyone off-guard.

Skip grinned, "Yeah guess I am!"

"Well you really did gave me the Shivers with those moves!" Frederick called.

Dan sweat-dropped at that, _'The... Shivers?'_

"Anyway Dan." Yuya told him as he turned to the goggled boy. "Where did you learn such a Synchro Summoning move?"

Dan blinked at that not getting it.

"The Synchro where you used two Tuners to summon Red Nova Dragon." Yuya clarified.

"Oh yeah..." Dan remembered before saying, "Well it's a bit of a long story... I am not from here. Where I come from people do Synchro Summoning all the time but also do Fusion, Xyz, and maybe even some Ritual too."

"Fusion, Xyz, and Ritual?" Sora asked surprised.

"But you only done Synchro in that match." Zuzu reminded.

"That was my Synchro Deck. The other two Decks can do Xyz, and Fusion." Dan said handing her his other two decks.

Zuzu checked over the Fusion Deck while Yuya checked over the Xyz Deck. They see monsters that resemble both dragons, and fiends in the decks as they see their well balanced.

"Whoa... This is a lot of Fusions." Zuzu remarked amazed. "About 6?"

Sora narrowed his eyes hearing that.

"And three Xyz?" Yuya asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. My Xyz Deck is not really what I use a lot." Dan answered.

"You sure do love dragons a lot do you?" Zuzu asked seeing most of his Fusion Deck are dragon cards. "Sora you said you, and where your from is where you Fusion Summon right?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Well take a look at this." Zuzu said handing him the Deck.

Sora checked over the Fusion Deck as he made surprised faces, and sometimes stunned looks seeing what they are. All the cards are resembling an archetype he finds familiar.

Yuya soon made a surprised look. "What the... Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah. That is one of my favorite cards. It's an anti-Xyz Support monster card, and it fits well in my deck."

"Which one of these Decks do you find most suitable?" Zuzu asked him.

"Mostly my Fusion Deck." Dan answered. "It had been with me the longest, and I used it nearly everytime I dueled."

"Yet you acted well with your Synchro Deck." Gong mentioned.

Dan nodded before saying, "I had it since I was 8. I had made sure I used what I could do with it."

"Your really love dragons like Yuya?"Tate smiled.

"Like Yuya?" Dan blinked.

"Oh yeah." Yuya said before showing Dan a card called Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Dan recognized it from seeing Yuya in action.

"Whoa... He looks cool." Dan admitted with a smile.

Yuya grinned nodding.

"Hey little buddy?" Sora asked as they turned to him. "This is a pretty nice Deck. If you don't mind I would like to duel you with you using this."

"Sora?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"This is just something I have to make sure of Zuzu." Sora told her. "It shouldn't be anything serious."

Dan looked surprised that Sora is challenging him before he nodded, "Okay Sora."

Sora nodded with a grin. _'Just to make sure if he's from Duel Academy or not. Because if he is then I wonder just why exactly he's here.'_

* * *

 _1 Hour later..._

The group arrived back at You Show after Dan have managed to get the feeling in his legs back at normal.

"Okay Dan. Let's go with a Normal Duel here okay?" Sora asked getting his Deck ready.

Dan nodded agreeing.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Perfect Life by RED)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who goes first?" Dan asked.

"You go on ahead Little Buddy." Sora answered.

Dan 1st Turn:

Nodding Dan drew as he looked over. He has Red-Eyes Insight, Keeper of the Shrine, Double Coston, Polymerization, Red-Eyes Spirit, and his drawn card being Return of the Red-Eyes.

"Okay I activate the spell, Red-Eyes Insight." Dan said playing the spell.

The spell shows Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

"With this card I can send a Red-Eyes monster from my Deck to the graveyard in order to add a Red-Eyes Spell or trap card to my hand." Dan explained his spell's effect as he discarded a card before adding a spell showing it. "I add Red-Eyes Fusion to my hand."

"Red-Eyes?" Zuzu asked confused.

"I don't think I ever heard of that archetype before." Yuya admitted.

"Red-Eyes are a group of fiend, and dragon monsters that can use the graveyard to it's advantage." Sora explained to them. "What makes it unique it's the ability to Fusion Summon easily, and causing loads of Burn Damage."

Dan nodded as he added the card, "Speaking of which I'll play said spell."

The spell shows a vortex where of a blue fiend, and blue dragon mingling in the portal.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"With this card I can Fusion Summon a monster that has a Red-Eyes monster as one of it's parts from my Deck or hand." Dan explained.

"From his Deck?" Tate asked surprised.

"So little buddy what will you be mixing, and mingling?" Sora grinned.

"Well I'll be fusing Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my deck along with the Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight in my Deck in order to summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon, and the warrior appeared before fusing together.

Then what came out from the portal was a purple armored dragon with 2800 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + 1 Warrior monster_  
 _When a "Red-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Warrior monster in your GY; equip it to this card as an Equip Spell with this effect. ● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK._  
 _When a card or effect is activated that targets a card you control (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon as many monsters from your GY as possible, that were equipped to this card._

* * *

"Whoa." The kids said in awe seeing it.

"And not a single monster in his hand." Yuya said amazed.

Dan mentioned, "It prevents me from Normal or Special Summoning anything else but I can still set. So I set a monster, and place two cards face-down to end my turn."

Sora 1st Turn:

"Okay not bad little buddy." Sora grinned drawing as he looked over, "Okay I now activate the spell, Frightfur Patchwork."

The spell shows a doll lion being sawed, and sewed to something.

* * *

 _Frightfur Patchwork_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Patchwork" per turn._

* * *

"With this spell I can add Edge Imp Tomahawk, and Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." Sora grinned as he added the two. "And then I activate said Spell!"

Which shows of two Synchro Fusionists swirling.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So now I'll be fusing Edge Imp Tomahawk, with the Fluffal Octopus in my hand!" Sora grinned as the two flew up. "Demonic claws. Become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkness! Frightfur Kraken!"

With that a purple fiendish doll like squid appeared in place ready for the attack.

* * *

 _Frightfur Kraken_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Edge Imp Tomahawk" + 1 "Fluffal Octopus"_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; send it to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack directly the turn this effect is activated. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

Dan looked surprised seeing it.

"And once per turn I can make a monster of yours go out!" Sora grinned as Red-Eyes Slash Dragon was slashed by Krakens blades as it roared before shattering.

"Slash Dragon!" Dan cried.

"And now Frightfur Kraken will attack your face-down!" Sora grinned as the monster swing it's blades at the face-down revealing it to be Keeper of the Shrine.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa it's defense points are nearly equal." Zuzu said amazed as Keeper of the Shrine shattered.

Dan called, "I play my trap card! Red-Eyes Spirit!"

It shows of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon rising from the ground.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This gets me to summon a Red-Eyes Monster from the graveyard! And I'll pick Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And then I activate my face-down, Return of the Red-Eyes!" Dan called as a trap showing a sliver metal armored Red-Eyes Black Dragon was shown.

* * *

 _Return of the Red-Eyes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn._

* * *

"Once a turn while I control a Red-Eyes Monster I can summon a Normal Monster from the Graveyard!" Dan called explaining his spell's effect.

"Huh not bad little buddy." Sora smiled nodding. "Well as Frightfur Kraken attacked it switches battle mode at the end of this turn."

Fightfur Kraken switched to defense mode with 3000 defense points.

"I place 2 cards face-down. Your turn." Sora grinned.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

"Sora now has strong defense while Dan has a good attacker." Yuya said a bit off-guard.

"Both of them are equal." Zuzu agreed.

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew seeing it was Summoned Skull. "I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's ability! Once a turn I can summon a dragon from the graveyard or my hand! Come back Slash Dragon!"

His fusion appeared roaring.

"And then I use Return of the Red-Eyes' effect! I now summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!" Dan called as the trap glowed before the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Three powerful dragons?" Sora asked surprised.

"Now I activate Polymerization!" Dan cried playing his copy of the spell. "So now I fuse the Summoned Skull in my hand with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field!"

The two monsters flew up fusing.

"That way I can summon Black Skull Dragon!" Dan called as a dragon looking demonic appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Summoned Skull" + "Red-Eyes B. Dragon"_

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"3200 attack points?" Sora asked shocked.

"Now Black Skull Dragon attack Fightfur Kraken!" Dan called as the dragon charged a blast.

Sora then grinned, "Sorry little buddy but I'm afraid I have to disagree there."

"What?" Dan asked confused.

"I play the trap, Punch-in-the-Box!" Sora called as he played a card where a punching glove was in a jack in the box.

* * *

 _Punch-in-the-Box_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack while they control 2 or more monsters: Target that monster; negate the attack, then send 1 monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard, except that target, and if you do, that target loses ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK or DEF._

* * *

"Since your attacking while you have 2 or more monsters this allows me to negate the attack." Sora grinned as Black Skull Dragon stood down. "But I can also send one of your monsters to the graveyard except the attacking monster, and it loses attack points equal to the attack or defense points of the monster I sent."

"What!?" Dan asked shocked.

"And I chose to send your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Sora grinned as the dragon roared vanishing. "So now Black Skull Dragon loses 2800 attack points."

The glove from the trap punched Black Skull Dragon reducing it to one knee as it received a red eye. **(ATK: 3200 - 2800 = 400)**

"400 points in an instant?" Frederick asked surprised.

"Sora just weakened Black Skull Dragon that fast!" Zuzu cried amazed.

"That makes Gong super impressed." Gong admitted.

Dan knows that if he attacks with Red-Eyes Slash Dragon it may get stronger but Frightfur Kraken will survive since it's in defense mode. But now...

"Red-Eyes Slash Dragon attack Frightfur Chimera!" Dan called as the dragon charged at the monster.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"When a Red-Eyes monster attacks I can place a Warrior from my graveyard, and equip it to Slash Dragon." Dan answered placing Gearfried to Slash Dragon. "By doing that Slash Dragon gains 200 attack points!" **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**

Sora blinked before shaking his head. "What's next?"

"I end my turn." Dan grunted.

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Well little buddy your good on Fusion." Sora grinned as he drew looking at the card. "Well now your about to see what I can do. I for one summon Edge Imp Saw!"

A saw like fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Saw_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned I can discard a Fluffal Monster from my hand in order to draw 2 cards." Sora explained discarding Fluffal Wings as he drew twice. "Next up is the spell Fusion Recovery!"

It shows a Synchro Fusionist coming out of a Polymerization.

* * *

 _Fusion Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

"So I can add Polymerization, and Edge Imp Tomahawk from my graveyard to my hand." Sora explained as he added the two cards to his hand. "And then I activate Polymerization again! This time fusing Edge Imp Saw with Fluffal Leo!"

The two flew up fusing.

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

A pink lion with saw blades all over him appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _Dark TYpe_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Fluffal Leo" +_ _"Edge Imp Saw"_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field._

* * *

"Sora's monsters are always so scary!" Allie shuddered a bit as Zuzu hugged her.

"And now for Leo's ability! I destroy a monster you have, and deal it's attack points to you as damage." Sora grinned as the monster started it's ability.

"Actually it won't be doing that!" Dan suddenly called.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"When a card I control is targeted by a effect I can activate Slash Dragon's ability!" Dan called as Gearfried vanished. "By sending the equipped warrior to the graveyard Slash Dragon puts a stop to that effect, and destroys it's controller!" **(ATK: 3000 - 200 = 2800)**

Red-Eyes Slash Dragon fired a blast at Frightfur Leo destroying it.

"Well well that's why you attacked with Slash Dragon." Sora grinned as he switched Frightfur Kraken to attack mode. "To bad you don't got anymore for Kraken's ability to send Slash Dragon to the graveyard."

"Well before that Return of the Red-Eyes revives Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

Slash Dragon roared as it vanished again as Dan grunted.

"And now Frightfur Kraken attack Black Skull Dragon!" Sora grinned as the Kraken charged it's blades as they slashed the dragon causing it's demise. **(Dan: 2200)**

"Keeper of the Shrine's effect activates! Since a dragon of mine left the field while it's in the graveyard I can summon it!" Dan called.

The monster appeared in defense mode.

"Then Frightfur Kraken attacks it! He can attack twice!" Sora called as Frightfur Kraken destroyed Keeper of the Shrine again. "I place 1 card face-down, and it's your turn little buddy."

* * *

 **Dan: 2200**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Dan 3rd Turn:

"Amazing. Sora can do a lot of cool moves, and he driven Dan back." Tate said amazed.

"Something tells Gong we haven't seen what Dan can really do." Gong mentioned.

Dan drew seeing the card was Red-Eyes Burn.

"Something good?" Sora asked him.

"I summon Double Coston!" The zombie appeared in place.

* * *

 _Double Coston_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1650_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

Dan then called, "Red-Eyes attack Frightfur Kraken with Inferno Fire Blast!"

With that the dragon charged an attack before firing a blast that destroyed the Kraken. **(Sora: 3800)**

"Now Double Coston attack him directly!" Dan called as the Zombie attacked the Fusion Boy who took covered grunting. **(Sora: 2100)**

"Well not bad little buddy." Sora grinned.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Dan ended.

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora drew, and grinned "Okay I'll be summon Edge Imp Fightfuloid!" A new doll appeared looking torn up.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Frightfuloid_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _This card is treated as a "Frightfur" monster while it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

* * *

"While he's on my field he's treated as a Frightfur Monster." Sora grinned before adding, "Now I play Frightfur Fusion, this lets me banish Frightfur Leo, and Frightfur Kraken from my graveyard, along with the Edge Imp Frightfuloid on my field in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

"Banishing?" Dan asked finding this not good as the three fused.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

A three headed fiendish monster appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Frightfur" monsters_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. While it is on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK. When this card attacks or attacked: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Whoa." Dan said amazed by how dangerous it looks.

"Ah man Sora sure is hiding some true nature in his monsters." Yuya said shocked by what he's seeing.

"When Chimera attacks or is being attacked you can't play spells or traps until the end of the battle phase!" Sora grinned as Dan widen his eyes. "And now Chimera attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The bear fired a missile at the dragon making it roared as it shattered as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 1800)**

"And that's only the start." Sora grinned. "When Frightfur Chimera destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard I can summon it to my field!"

The dragon appeared roaring in place.

"And as long as it's on my field Chimera gains 300 attack points!" Sora grinned. **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)** "Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon take out Double Coston with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon roared firing a blast at Double Coston as it shattered as Dan was pushed back grunting. **(Dan: 1100)**

"Alright little buddy it's your move now." Sora grinned.

* * *

 **Dan: 1100**

 **Sora: 2100**

* * *

"Both Sora, and Dan are evenly matched!" Tate cried excited.

"Yeah no doubt!" Frederick cheered.

 _'But that's what makes me nervous...'_ Yuya thought.

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan drew seeing he has Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With this I can draw 2 cards!" Dan called drawing twice seeing their Red-Eyes Fusion, and Black Metal Dragon. He grinned as he thought, _'Awesome couldn't picked better cards!'_

"Okay Sora you want to see my best card?" That confused Sora until Dan grinned, "It's because I have this! A second Red-Eyes Fusion!"

"A second copy?" Sora asked surprised.

"So now I combine the other Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my deck with the other Summoned Skull in my deck!" Dan grinned as the two fused together. "In order to Fusion Summon the Tyrant, the ferocious, and the deadliest Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

A dragon that looks demonic, and has flames appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"3200 attack points!" Tate cried smiling.

"That's stronger then Sora's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Frightfur Chimera!" Gong cried amazed.

"And I also back him up with Black Metal Dragon!" Dan grinned as the dragon equipped to Archfiend Black Skull Dragon.

* * *

 _Black Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 600 ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now it gains 600 attack points!" Dan called as the dragon gained power. **(ATK: 3200 + 600 = 3800)**

"And now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Infernal Molten Blast!" Dan cried as his dragon attacked the weaker dragon destroying it as Sora grunted. **(Sora: 0700)**

"Well little buddy that was a great move. Since I lost Red-Eyes, Frightfur Chimera's attack points return to normal." Sora grinned at his opponent. **(ATK: 3100 - 300 = 2800)**

"Well don't relax yet because Archfiend Black Skull Dragon has one wicked ability!" Dan grinned.

"A special ability?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah at the end of this battle phase if he attacks then I can return a normal Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard back to my Deck, and you get blasted with damage equal to it's attack points!"

He returned Red-Eyes Black Dragon as the dragon charged a blast.

"So if this hits Dan wins!" Tate grinned.

Sora smirked, "Think it will go through that easily?"

"Huh?" Dan asked confused.

"I activate my face-down, Fusion Fortress!" Sora grinned playing a trap.

* * *

 _Fusion Fortress_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a Fusion Monster. You take no effect damage from opponent's card effects. If you control no Fusion Monsters, destroy this card._

* * *

"I can only play this if I have a Fusion Monster." Sora grinned. "So now as long as I have a Fusion Monster on my field I can't take any effect damage from your cards!"

As he said this a barrier protected him from the blast.

"Who knew Sora has that waiting?" Zuzu asked surprised.

Sora gave a thumbs-up to Dan, "Good try Dan but you can't take me down that easily."

Dan smiled nodding. "That's my turn."

Sora 4th Turn:

"My move!" Sora grinned drawing as he looked. "Okay I'll summon Edge Imp Tomahawk in defense mode!"

Edge Imp Tomahawk appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Tomahawk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So by discarding a Edge Imp in my hand I can deal 800 points of damage." Sora grinned as he discarded Edge Imp Sabres as shards of blades hit Dan causing him to grunt. **(Dan: 0300)**

"And I'll switch Frightfur Chimera to defense mode, and that'll end this turn here." Sora grinned.

"That's it?" Allie asked confused.

 _'If I had to guess it's that face-down card.'_ Yuya thought.

* * *

 **Dan: 0300**

 **Sora: 0700**

* * *

Dan 5th Turn:

Dan drew seeing it was Shield Crush. Nodding he said, "I activate Shield Crush!"

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"This destroys one monster in defense mode!" Dan called as Shield Crush destroyed Tomahawk.

"Then Sora can't inflict any more damage!" Gong called.

"Gong something isn't right. Sora isn't worried." Yuya said as they see Sora is grinning.

"Alright Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attack Fightfur Chimera!" Dan called as his dragon attacked Sora's monster.

Sora grinned, "I play my face-down!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Defender_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Frightfur" monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster is not destroyed, also it gains 800 ATK._

* * *

"Frightfur Defender! It prevents Chimera's destruction, and it also allows it to gain 800 more attack points!" Sora grinned.

Dan watched amazed as Chimera survived the attack as Sora grunted at the force. **(ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600)**

Dan pointed out, "Black Skull Dragon is stronger."

"Oh I know." Sora grinned.

Dan only shrugged. "Okay Sora your move."

Sora 5th Turn:

Sora drew as he looked at the card, "You know little buddy you were a great opponent I faced. But now this is the end."

That made Dan raise an eyebrow.

"Okay I'll activate the spell, Edge Imp Nightmare!" Sora grinned playing the spell.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Nightmare_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Edge Imp" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Once per turn, during your End Phase, if you did not activate this effect this turn: Destroy as many cards you control as possible, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"So now with it's power I bring back Frightfur Tomahawk!" Sora grinned as the monster appeared.

"I get it! He protected Chimera so he can't take damage to summon that thing!" Yuya cried.

"This is a good duel Dan but sadly your done here." Sora grinned discarding a second Edge Imp Frightfuloid. "GG."

The blades strike Dan making him knell.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Sora: 0700**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

Sora walked over, and offered Dan a hand. Dan smiled taking the hand, and shaking it. "Thanks for a great time Sora."

"You too little buddy." Sora smiled. _'Okay since he lost he is not a member of Duel Academy. But where did he learned how to Fusion Summon?'_

"Looks like you guys had fun." Yuya grinned as he, and their friends walked over.

The two nodded agreeing with smiles.

"Well it's getting late. We should get back home." Zuzu smiled as they nodded. All but Dan which Yuya noticed.

"Dan? Is something wrong?" Yuya asked as they turned to see Dan looking down looking sad.

Dan hearing that turned to Yuya answering, "Oh it's just... I don't have anywhere to live."

"Oh... You can stay with me, and my mom." Yuya offered.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Dan trailed off.

"No you won't. You'll fit right in." Yuya assured with a smile. "Come on. See ya guys."

With that Yuya, and Dan walked off as Dan looked to the sunset wondering what will happen now.

* * *

 **Well guys Dan's second Deck is revealed. The Red-Eyes archetype sure is a strong Fusion deck for dragons. He lost to Sora which is sure to caught you guys off-guard. Well that's because Sora had the upper hand since he had Fusion Skills all his life. Well what will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	3. The Phantom Knight Duelist!

**Well now you seen Dan's style of Fusion. He may have lost but he did display true talent in that match. Now that's over it should be time for his Xyz Deck to be seen but what will his opponent be? Let's find out. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan was in his new room where he was staying with Yuya which was the guest room. He was still getting use to this new world wondering how exactly he got here. He knows he is changing the history of the installment he's in but he doesn't know what he should do. Though he does know that bad things will happen soon but doesn't get what bad things will happen. Maybe a new duelist appearing, and causing harm, and panic or will somekind of thing like the Three Pure Nobles will appear based on Declan's attitude during his Duel with him? He doesn't know for certain.

It was night to where he was staring at the starry sky looking out to the open. For a split second he thought he say a gray haired duelist with yellow highlights surprising him before he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Dan?"

Dan looked to see Yuya was there with a worried look.

"Oh I'm fine... I thought I saw someone." Dan told him looking out.

"Well okay." Yuya nodded before saying, "Well dinner's ready if your ready."

Dan nodded to him as Yuya nodded before walking off. Dan looked back outside as he sees the stars. Seeing the starry night skies are also one of his favorite hobbies. In one of his favorite movies 'The Lion King' the main character's father Mufasa have told his son that all the stars were the Great Kings of the Past looked down on everyone from those stars, and whenever you feel alone is remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you wherever you are, and so will everyone else. In truth he knows that everyone who passes away will always be with you where they go up to Heaven looking down on you from the stars. That was a lesson he'll never forget. What he wants to know is that his parents might be two of those stars helping him out.

He then decided to join Yoko, and Yuya downstairs walking down as he smelled something buttery, and a bit pastetry. He sees that Yoko is making pancakes. Dan asked surprised, "Pancakes?"

"Yeah. Mom makes the best kind of pancakes you can ask for." Yuya grinned as Dan sat at the table.

"You don't mind do you?" Yoko asked him.

Dan smiled, "No I'm fine. It's just I never actually had Pancakes like this."

"Well your in for a treat." Yuya grinned as Yoko set the plates. Dan smiled as Yoko served everyone as he felt something brushing his hand, and looked to see a brown, and white dog brushing his hand.

"A dog." Dan smiled as Yuya sees this.

"Oh that's En." Yuya smiled. "Mom has a tendency to take in any animal she finds on the streets."

"I love animals too." Dan smiled. "During my time back home I help my neighbors with things, and even their pets."

"Well those are mighty fine good deeds you done there." Yoko smiled to him.

Dan smiled as he petted En's ears who barked softly before licking his hands as Dan giggled.

* * *

 _After dinner..._

Dan decided to burn off the pancakes by taking a little walk outside after telling Yuya, and Yoko. He looked around the night streets of Paradise City amazed by how pretty they look.

Unaware to him was a purple haired masked boy was eyeing his movements. In the park he looked around seeing how peaceful it looks. What kind of guys would want to harm this place. He the remembered his loss to Sora, and said to himself "Sora was pretty good. It was a great battle of Fusion, and while I did lost I can't let it take me down."

"Did you say you lost to Fusion?"

Surprised he turned to see it was the boy who was eyeing him.

"Whoa... Who are you?" Dan asked surprised.

"That's not important. What is important is the answer to your question." The boy answered seriously.

Dan only looked a bit startled seeing how serious he is before nodding, "Y-Yes."

"Well you need to come with me." The boy said walking over only for Dan to step back. "What?"

"W-Why do you want to know?" Dan asked a bit nervously.

"You should know what the Fusion Dimension did." The boy told him.

"The what?" Dan asked confused.

The boy asked surprised, "You don't know?"

Dan shook his head as the boy closed his eyes, "I see. Then I must duel you."

He got ready.

Dan looked surprised but knows he's serious, and got ready. _'I'll use my Xyz Deck...'_

He set the deck as they get ready thus beginning a night duel.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Back Down by Nine Lashes)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"My name is Yuto by the way. And the first moves mine!" Yuto told him drawing before calling, "And I'll start by summoning The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!"

A knight helmet appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If a "Phantom Knights" card(s) is sent to your Graveyard: This card gains 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" once per turn._

* * *

Dan looked surprised, _'The Phantom Knights...?'_

"Now I activate the continuous spell, Phantom Knight's Spear." Yuto continued.

* * *

 _Phantom Knight's Spear_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a "The Phantom Knights" monster(s) you control, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves. If a DARK monster you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now I set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Yuto ended.

Dan 1st Turn:

Dan shook his head before drawing looking over seeing he has Hieratic Dragon of Nuit, Hieratic Seal of Banishment, Monster Gate, Wattaildragon, Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit, and Hieratic Dragon of Su.

"Okay. First off since you have a monster I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit from my hand." Dan said as a golden armor dragon humanoid appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, also make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

 _'Hieratic?'_ Yuto thought surprised.

"And now I summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit." Dan continued as a humanoid bronze armor dragon appeared in place with 1700 attack points.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"And then by tributing Tefnuit I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Su!" Dan called as the dragon vanished only for a blue dragon with golden armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Su_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Hieratic" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster, except this card, from your hand or your side of the field, to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

Now as Tefnuit was tributed I can summon Wattaildragon from my hand." Dan told him as a blue dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Wattaildragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Capable of indefinite flight. Attacks by wrapping its body with electricity and ramming into opponents.  
_ _IMPORTANT: Capturing the "Wattaildragon" is forbidden by the Ancient Rules and is a Level 6 offense, the minimum sentence for which is imprisonment for no less than 2500 heliocycles._

* * *

"Now I can tribute Nuit in order for me to destroy 1 spell or trap card you have." Dan said as Su roared as Nuit was tributed as one of Yuto's face-down's shattered.

"Cloven Helm's effect activates!" Yuto called. "Since a The Phantom Knights card was sent to the graveyard it gains 500 attack points!"

 _The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

"And then since Nuit was tributed I can summon another Normal Dragon from my Hand, Deck, or graveyard. Like Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!"

A golden sphere appeared in place.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"Now I activate Monster Gate!" Dan added playing the spell.

* * *

 _Monster Gate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; excavate cards from the top of your Deck until you excavate a monster that can be Normal Summoned/Set. Special Summon it, also send the other excavated cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

"By sacrificing Su I can draw cards until I drew a monster that can be Normal Summoned." Dan explained. "If I do then I can summon that monster. The other cards are sent to the graveyard."

Su vanished as Dan picked up one card before drawing one more. "Another Tefnuit!"

The dragon roared appearing as he discarded a Hieratic Seal of Supremacy.

"And since Su was tributed I can summon another Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!" Dan called summoning the other dragon. "Now I use my four monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

At that the four dragons turned to golden light flying up.

 _'Two Xyz Summons at one time!'_ Yuto thought shocked looking up.

"I Xyz Summon! Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis! And Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!"

At that a huge Golden dragon, and a purple dragon lord with golden armor, and a golden white crown appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon King of Atum_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 6 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck, and make its ATK and DEF 0. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Yuto only gaped at them.

"I set 1 card, and now Heliopolis attack Colven Helm!" Dan called as his Xyz fired an attack on Yuto's monster.

"I activate my face-down, The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called as a armor ghost appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"This reduces 600 points off your monster, and summons itself in defense mode as a monster!" Yuto called as the armor appeared.

 _Heliopolis: **(ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400)**_

"And for the rest of this turn my Phantom Knights can't be destroyed this turn!" Yuto called.

"But you still take damage!" Dan reminded as the attack hit. **(Yuto: 3600)** "Atum attack Cloven Helm!"

The dragon attacked the helmet but it wasn't destroyed while Yuto took damage. **(Yuto: 3200)**

"I end my turn." Dan ended.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yuto: 3200**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

 _'He's a strong duelist... Two Xyz in a row.'_ Yuto thought drawing. "I'll call on the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

A pair of gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.  
You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

"And then as I control a Phantom Knight I can summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand!" Yuto called as a ghost like monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I Overlay both of my monsters!" Yuto called as they flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as a ghost knight riding a steed with a broken sword appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Whoa...'_ Dan thought amazed.

"When Silent Boots was used for an Xyz Summon for a Dark Attribute it gains 1000 attack points." Yuto explained.

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Now I set a card, and activate Break Sword's ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can target 1 card I have, and 1 card you control, and destroy them both!" Yuto called. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"I play my face-down! Hieratic Seal of Banishment!" Dan called in response.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Banishment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster to target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target._

* * *

"By tributing a Hieratic Monster on my field I can banish 1 card on your field!" Dan called as Yuto widen his eyes. "I pick the Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The monster vanished as Heliopolis vanished before the spear shot at him making Dan grunt. **(Dan: 3500)**

"Whenever you target Phantom Knight monster I control with an effect Phantom Knight's Spear deals 500 points of damage!" Yuto explained. "Now by banishing Silent Boots from the graveyard I can send the Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my Deck to my graveyard!"

He discarded the trap.

"And then by banishing Silent Boots I can add a Phantom Knights spell or trap card to my hand!" Yuto called adding a card showing it was Phantom Knights' Fog Blade. "I end my turn."

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew seeing it was Hieratic Dragon of Eset. "Okay I summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset!"

A small blue dragon with bronze armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Eset_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1000. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Dragon-Type Normal Monster on the field; the Levels of all face-up "Hieratic" monsters currently on the field become the Level of that monster, until the End Phase. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"What? It's a level 5!" Yuto protested seeing that.

"I know but I can summon it without sacrificing." Dan explained. "But it's original attack points becomes zero."

 _Eset: **(ATK: 1900 - 900 = 1000)**_

"Eset attack!" Dan called as his dragon destroyed Vambrace. "And now Atum attack him directly!"

His Xyz dragon charged.

"I activate the effects of the Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil!" Yuto cried as a hollow knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Huh?" Dan asked surprised.

"When your attacking me directly while this card is in my graveyard I can summon it in defense mode!" Yuto explained.

"Okay. Atum attack Shadow Veil!" Dan called only for a fog blade to wrap it tightly "Huh?"

"Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!" Yuto revealed.

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"This negates your monster's abilities, and it can't attack!" Yuto called as Dan widen his eyes.

 _'Okay this sure is tough...'_ Dan remarked in his mind. _'Atum can't attack or use his ability...'_

"Your turn." Dan told him.

* * *

 **Dan: 3500**

 **Yuto: 3200**

* * *

Yuto 3rd Turn:

Yuto drew before calling, "I summon the Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!"

A ghost knight wearing armor appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a face-up "The Phantom Knights" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I overlay both of my monsters!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as a black dragon appeared with 2500 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Dan looked surprised seeing it. _'Dark Rebellion...?'_

"Now Dark Rebellion attack Hieratic Dragon of Eset!" Yuto called as his dragon charged as he destroyed the dragon.

 **(Dan: 2000)**

 _'Why didn't he attack Atum?'_ Dan thought.

Seeing his expression Yuto explained, "Fog Blade prevents me from attacking your monster."

 _'Oh...'_ Dan thought now getting it.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Yuto ended.

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan drew, and sees it was Card of Demise. "I activate Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw until you have 3 cards in your hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent takes no damage. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Card of Demise" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"With this card I can draw 2 cards but I cant Special Summon or deal you any damage this turn. And during the end of this turn I must send my card to the graveyard." Dan explained as he drew three cards seeing their Monster Reborn, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Mystical Space Typhoon. Smiling a bit he called, "I activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"This allows me to destroy 1 spell or trap card on your field!" Dan called as the cyclone charged destroying Fog Blade. "Since Fog Blade is gone Atum gets back his abilities back, and can attack once more!"

"Yes but don't forget I can now attack it again." Yuto reminded.

Dan nodded before saying, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn which means Card of Demise forces me to discard my hand."

He discarded Photon Dragon.

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Yuto: 3200**

* * *

Yuto 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Yuto called drawing. "Now Dark Rebellion attack Atum!"

The dragon charged as Atum was hit as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 1900)**

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Yuto ended.

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan drew his card seeing it was Doble as he said, "I activate Monster Reborn."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With this I can revive a monster from one of our graveyards!" Dan called. "Come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

At that a star, and blue dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

 _'Galaxy-Eyes?'_ Yuto thought shocked. "Hey you never sent him to the graveyard!"

"I discarded him for Card of Demise." Dan explained. "And now Photon Dragon attack Dark Rebellion with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon roared charging a blast before firing it.

"Photon Dragon's effect activates!" Dan called as both it, and Dark Rebellion vanished.

"What?" Yuto asked surprised.

"When Photon Dragon gets attacked or it is attacking both it, and the monster it's attacking are banished!" Dan called before adding, "And at the end of this battle phase both of our monsters come back!"

Galaxy-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion reappeared roaring only Dark Rebellion doesn't have any Overlay Units while the Spear shot at Dan.

"And since Dark Rebellion was an Xyz Monster for every Overlay Unit sent to the graveyard by this effect Photon Dragon gains 500 attack points!" Dan called.

At that Dark Rebellion's overlay units were absorbed by Galaxy-Eyes who roared gaining energy. **(ATK: 3000 + 500 + 500 = 4000)**

"I activate my face-down!" Yuto called.

"Huh?" Dan asked surprised.

"Another The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called as the monster appeared.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**_

"I end my turn." Dan ended.

* * *

 **Dan: 1900**

 **Yuto: 3200**

* * *

Yuto 5th Turn:

Yuto drew before calling, "I activate the spell, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Lanuch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _During the Main Phase: Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to it as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your hand to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"This allows me to use a Xyz Monster that doesn't have any Overlay Units to Xyz Summon a monster 1 Rank higher!" Yuto called shocking Dan as Dark Rebellion flew back to the Overlay Network. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

A much more stronger version of Dark Rebellion appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Whoa...'_ Dan thought surprised.

"Now I activate the spell Phantom Knight's Cause!" Yuto called.

* * *

 _Phantom Knights Cause_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 Xyz Monster you control that has Xyz Materials. If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster when the target attacks negate it's effects but only that monster can attack._

* * *

"With this by paying 1000 points only Dark Requiem can attack but now Galaxy-Eyes' abilities are sealed!" Yuto called shocking Dan. **(Yuto: 2400)** "Go Dark Requiem!"

Dark Requiem charged at Galaxy-Eyes.

Before he can use an Overlay Unit quickly Dan called, "Trap card open! Doble Passe!"

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up Attack Position monster you control: Make your opponent's attack a direct attack instead and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the attack target you control. Also, that monster you control can attack your opponent directly during your next turn._

* * *

"With this I can change your attack to a direct attack, and you take damage equal to Galaxy-Eyes' attack points!" Dan called shocking Yuto as Dark Requiem struck Dan while Galaxy-Eyes fired at Yuto who took the hit.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

Dan was sprawled on his back at the draw as Yuto stared at his opponent in awe before hearing foot-steps, and quickly ran out before telling Dan. "We will meet again whoever you are."

Dan looked at the stars knowing that they guided him to his draw with Yuto just now. Before he fell asleep was Yuya's worried face.

* * *

 **Well guys that sure was a close call for Dan. He managed to make a draw with Yuto so he sure was able to avoid what else Yuto can do to him. Be sure to review!**


	4. Leveling Up Duel!

**Hey guys... I nearly lost my place here at FanFiction due to me forgetting what my Google Password is. Ulrich have managed to help me figure out how I can still be here when they automatically log you out for some reason so I gotta be ready. That aside this is a new chapter of Ascension I hope you all like. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Dan grunted at the sunlight as he woke up opening his eyes. "Oh... What a dream... I thought I was in ARC-V, and fought in real duels while..." He looked around seeing he was in the guest room Yoko, and Yuya let him stay him.

"And I wasn't dreaming." Dan finished.

He tries to remember what happened to him. What he remembered from last night was dueling this guy named Yuto, and he brought out some kind of Xyz Dragon that is strong even using Rank-Up while using the Phantom Knights archetype. He managed to make a DRAW against the guy with Doble Passe which was a close call as he doesn't know what exactly happens when he loses against that guy but doesn't want to know.

He tried standing up but have sat back down on the bed feeling weak to his knees. He can feel his knees protesting to him getting up but he has to know if Yuya, and Yoko are alright. His answer came to him when the door opened showing Yoko, and Yuya along with Zuzu have entered the room with Yoko carrying a tray. Zuzu seeing him ran over, and hugged him which startled him.

"Uh... Zuzu?" Dan asked surprised.

"Dan... I'm so sorry." Zuzu cried softly in his shoulder.

Dan looked surprised before hugging her back. He turned to Yuya for a explanation but the look on Yuya's face told him Zuzu would tell him herself. Dan looked to Zuzu as she sniffed wiping her tears before saying, "S-Sorry for worrying you Dan... But I know who that was."

"You what?" Dan asked surprised.

Zuzu nodded as she asked Yoko, and Yuya, "Can you give me, and Dan some privacy please?"

Yoko handed her the tray as she, and Yuya walked out of the room. Zuzu set the tray on Dan's lap to which he can see was Waffles, and Syrup. Zuzu with a guilty look explained, "I don't know the full story about him but he was the reason why You Show, and LID was dueling against each other."

"Huh? Did he do something?" Dan asked surprised.

"Well..." Zuzu trailed off before explaining. Apparently after Sora's duel with Yuya she, and Allie went to get Ice Cream for everyone they found that two of Sylvio's goons were talking about plans to defeat Yuya very devastating, and decide to follow them. When they arrived Zuzu told her to run back to let Yuya, and the others know while she confronts Sylvio, and challenges him to stop what he's planning. Sylvio told her she should've left her alone only be to surprised when someone took down one of his goons, and what was there was a Masked Boy which Dan knows was Yuto was there, and duels in Zuzu's place telling her he doesn't want her getting hurt again much to her confusion. Soon during the duel he had summoned the same dragon Dan fought, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. And then using great skills Yuto defeating Sylvio, and avoided danger of losing from using a card from his graveyard reducing Sylvio's points to zero but made him injured which was the reason why the Schools dueled. When they left Zuzu caught a glimpse of his face was identical to Yuya's.

That last part caught Dan off-guard. _'Identical faces...? So now Yuto is Yuya's brother...?'_

"I saw Yuto dueling you a while ago, and when I seen the duel ended in a DRAW I thought something bad happened." Zuzu admitted. "I ran to get Yuya, and before you blacked out we arrived."

Dan thought about it hearing that. So Yuto was the reason that LID dueled You Show in the first place by hurting him by accident, and Yuto held a resemblance to Yuya's own face. He don't know what is going on but suspects that this installment might be focusing on Yuya, and Yuto due to their resemblances.

 _...He thinks._

"Dan you okay?"

Snapping out of it he looked to see Zuzu looking worried.

"Oh I'm okay Zuzu." Dan smiled.

Zuzu nodded before asking, "Oh right have you heard of the Battle Royale?"

"Battle Royale?" Dan asked confused.

"I'll take that as a no." Zuzu realized. "Well Yuya is trying to get in it he has to win 4 duels."

Dan took some thought. While he matches the series he heard his friends talking about something called the 'Arc League Championship' to where Yuya competes in, and things go downhill from there. If he had to guess that's where evil invaded. He had top get ready himself so it wouldn't hurt to join. Right?

Dan with that asked, "How can I join?"

"How many wins do you have in a row?" Zuzu asked him.

Dan looked to see.

 **(Dan Kizami: 0 wins)**

He did won against Declan but Sora defeated him sometime after, and a DRAW against Yuto doesn't really count as a win so that means no wins.

"Zero." Dan answered.

Zuzu looking amazed said, "Okay that's bad. You need to win 6 consecutive official duels in order to participate."

Dan looked amazed as he looked at his Duel Disk seeing he currently has zero consecutive wins. Now this doesn't look easy but he knows if he has to help Yuya, and the others he better as well try to join as long as he wins those duels. "I need help."

"Oh... Why not you ask Nico Smiley?" Zuzu offered.

"Nico Smiley?" Dan asked confused finding the name familiar.

Zuzu nodded, "He used to be the Sledgehammer's Manager until Yuya first used Pendulum to defeat him. Problem is it takes 2 days to qualify a duel, and the Championship is over 2 weeks."

Dan widen his eyes.

"Yeah we need to get you caught up." Zuzu nodded seeing his expression.

Dan nodded as Zuzu walked off saying, "Eat your breakfast first before we go."

Dan looked at the waffles as he smiled before getting ready to dine in.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Dan in new clothes after taking a shower walked down to where they see a yellow clothed man with a small mustache, and wearing glasses was there talking to Yuya, Zuzu, the kids, and Gong before the man nodded before they noticed him, "Ah are you Dan?"

"Yes sir." Dan nodded.

"Yuya, and Zuzu have explained to me your situation. It is a rather short notice, and it is pushing things but I will see what I can do." Nico told him. "In fact I already have an opponent for you."

"You do?" Dan asked surprised.

Nico smiled nodding, "Yes come on I'll take you there."

With that they walked out the house to their location. While they were a Masked Man that has a red bandana over his mouth was eyeing them.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The group soon arrived at what looks like a small Dueling School.

"What Dueling School is this?" Yuya asked surprised seeing how small is it unlike You Show.

"This is the Level Up Duel School." Nico answered. "Don't be fooled by the appearance. Wait until you see inside."

They walked in, and the three looked amazed at what their seeing. The whole School was bigger then how it looked outside.

"Oh man... This is cool." Dan admitted amazed.

Suddenly a young man that looked a bit older then Yuya walked over to Nico Smiley. "You brought my opponent here?"

"Yes I did Garret." Nico Smiley nodded before turning to Dan. "Dan this is your opponent Garret."

Dan looked at Garret who grinned, "Sup?"

Dan nodded to him, "Good Luck sir."

"Polite, AND well-mannered?" Garret chuckled. "Oh boy this is gonna be fun."

Dan only nodded as they walked to the field.

"Activating Action Field, Dragon Tundra." The Computer announced.

* * *

 _Dragon Tundra_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

At that a tablet, and statues showing dragons appeared on the field as everyone looked around surprised.

"Ya set?" Garret grinned as Dan nodded getting ready as he took his three Decks out deciding which one to use.

Dan then asked, "Hey why not you pick what Deck I use?"

Garret looked over the decks before pointing, "I'll take the black one!"

"Good choice." Dan smiled accepting the choice placing it in as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Garret: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Garret 1st Turn:

"Since we're in my home terf I take the first turn! I draw!" Garret grinned drawing. "And to start off I'll summon Masked Dragon!"

At that a red dragon with a grinning bone mask appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Masked Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck._

* * *

Dan looked surprised at this. So Garret uses dragons too so this will be a tough battle as he knows that dragons can be pretty deadly, and powerful. Garret then grinned, "Then I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

Dan 1st Turn:

Dan decides to not let that bother him as he drew seeing his hand has Red-Eyes Spirit, Meteor Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Black Metal Dragon, Polymerization, and Inferno Fire Blast.

Nodding at what he has he called, "I first start off by activating the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Garret, and Nico Smiley looked shocked hearing that. They didn't expect Dan to be a Fusion User.

"So now I fused the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with the Meteor Dragon in my hand, and Fusion Summon a new monster!" Dan called as the two fused. "That monster is the hot, the magma, and the dangerous Meteor Back Comet Dragon!"

At that a blazing black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Meteor Black Comet Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Whoa man. This is something I didn't expect." Garret admitted.

Dan smiled, "Well since I Fusion Summoned him I can send a Red-Eyes monster from my Deck to the graveyard. And in return I can inflict half it's points to you as damage. Such as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As he sent the card Meteor Black Comet fired a blast hitting Garret. **(Garret: 2600)**

"Then Meteor Black Comet Dragon attacks Masked Dragon!" Dan called as his dragon fired another blast at the dragon destroying it as Garret grunted being pushed back a bit thought luckily it was in defense mode.

"Masked Dragon's effect!" Garret called. "When it's destroyed by battle I can summon another dragon from my deck as long as it's attack points are 1500 or less! Like Armed Dragon LV3!"

At that a yellow boxer dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _"Armed Dragon?'_ Dan thought shocked seeing it.

He then remembered the times one of his favorite characters from GX Chazz Princeton used the Armed Dragon series from the Chancellor of North Academy, Foster. If he remembers how powerful they are this means bad news for him.

"And the I activate the trap card, Reckless Greed!" Garret grinned playing a trap.

* * *

 _Reckless Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

"In exchange for skipping my next two draw phases I can draw 2 cards." Garret grinned drawing twice.

Dan grunted before saying, "I set 1 card, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Garret: 2600**

* * *

Garret 2nd Turn:

Garret didn't draw due to Reckless Greed, as he said "During this Stand-By Phase Armed Dragon LV3 allows me to trade him in for a LV5 Armed Dragon!"

At that the dragon evolved to a red, and black version of itself roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya said amazed.

"That is why this place is called Level Up Duel School." Nico Smiley explained. "Everyone uses the duel style of leveling up their monsters for stronger versions. Garret is best they have here, and not much for his recklessness. Dan's got Fusion, but Garret has strategy."

Garret then grinned, "If you think that's bad wait until I play this card! A Feather of the Phoenix!"

* * *

 _A Feather of the Phoenix_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 card from your Graveyard and return it to the top of your Deck._

* * *

"By discarding one card I can select a card from my Graveyard, and place it on top of my deck." Garret smirked as he placed Masked Dragon back to his deck as he discarded Armed Dragon LV7.

Seeing this Dan widen his eyes, _'He's planning too...'_

"Next up I activate Level Modulation." Garret grinned.

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"First things first draw two cards." Garret grinned.

Dan drew twice seeing their Summoned Skull, and Jar of Greed.

"And now I can summon a LV monster from my graveyard regardless how powerful it is." Garret grinned. "Rise to battle Armed Dragon LV7!"

At that a huge version of the LV5 version appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"He brought out a strong monster! Just like that!" Gong cried shocked.

"Amazing." Sora admitted surprised.

Garret then smirked running before grabbing an Action Card, "Okay I activate the Spell, Rush Recklessly!"

* * *

 _Rush Recklessly_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This allows LV5 to gain 700 attack points!" Garret grinned as the lesser form glowed. **(ATK: 2400 + 700 = 3100)** "Now LV5 attack Meteor Black Comic Dragon with Spiked Spinner!"

The dragon's arm started spinning as he charged.

"Wait why's he doing that?" Zuzu asked confused.

Nico Smiley explained, "That's the way Garret is. Always reckless like that."

Garret grinned, "Now I activate the Action Spell, Charge Recklessly!"

* * *

 _Charge Recklessly_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your monster gains 600 ATK, during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"When my monster attacks he gains 600 attack points during this fight!" Garret smirked shocking his opponent. **(ATK: 3100 + 600 = 3700)** "That makes it stronger then your monster!"

Dan ran to an Action Card as Garret ran, and tackled Dan down as the attack struck as Garret flipped to a platform grinning at his opponent. **(Dan: 3800)**

"Wait what?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Oh Garret is also pretty quick too." Nico Smiley admitted. "In Action Duels he is a pretty fast one."

"So is Dan. He ran half a field before." Sora told him.

Dan doesn't want to remember that since the run was pretty long, and his legs were a bit sore for a while after that. He just wasn't used to it. Dan called, "Since Meteor Black Comic Dragon was sent to the graveyard I can summon a Normal Monster from the graveyard! Such as Meteor Black Dragon!"

At that a dragon that has a hot meteor as it's body appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Meteor Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This dragon appeared from the sky and crashed to the earth._

* * *

"Ah well." Garret shrugged. "I play the spell, Level Copy!"

* * *

 _Level Copy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "LV" monster that has the same name as a monster that you control, from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"So now I can summon a LV monster as long as it's name as the same as the first LV5! So I summon a second LV5!" Garret grinned as the second dragon appeared roaring, "And after that Level Up!"

* * *

 _Level Up!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"By sending my second LV5 to the graveyard I can summon a second LV7!" Garret grinned.

"Wait what!?" Dan asked shocked.

"Rise to battle!" Garret called as a second stronger dragon identical to the first appeared roaring. "Then at the end of this turn the first LV5 automatically summons a third LV7 to join his brothers as he won a battle!"

At that the third dragon appeared roaring.

"Three powerful dragons at once?" Yuya asked shocked.

"No way!" Allie cried.

"I'm getting the shivers!" Fredrick cried shuddering.

"Unbelievable!" Tate cried amazed.

"No way. How can Dan defeat those three at once?" Zuzu asked shocked.

Dan 2nd Turn:

 _'That's the big question. Three Armed Dragon LV7s at once, and ready to attack or use their abilities to dominate this duel. But because it's tough doesn't mean it's possible... I gotta think outside the box...'_ Dan thought drawing as he sees it's Fusion Substitute. _'Now this is a good one...'_

"I activate my face-down! Red-Eyes Spirit!" Dan called playing his trap.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Red-Eyes from my graveyard! So I summon out Red-Eye Darkness Metal Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice Meteor Dragon to summon Summoned Skull!" Dan called as the fiend appeared in the monster's place.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"Summoned Skull?" Garret asked confused.

"Then I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's ability! I can summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard!" Dan called as the dragon glowed. "Come back Meteor Dragon!"

The dragon appeared back roaring.

"What are you doing? None of your monsters are stronger." Garret pointed out.

Dan grinned, "I know but I got this. Fusion Substitute!"

* * *

 _Fusion Substitude_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization".)_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Another Fusion Card?" Garret asked surprised.

"Yep, and one that fused Summoned Skull, and Meteor Dragon!" Dan called as the two flew up fusing. "That way I can summon First of the Dragons!"

A long bodied dragon like a serpent appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"I can only control 1 copy of this card but it's more then enough!" Dan called before running to an Action Card as Garret ran to one himself once he grabbed the card he called, "First of the Dragons attack his Armed Dragon!"

The dragon roared charging.

"I activate the Action Spell, Charge Recklessly!" Dan called. "When one of my monsters attacks this gives it a 600 point boost!"

 _First of the Dragons: **(ATK: 2700 + 600 = 3300)**_

Garret grabbed a card, and grunted, "This won't help."

That was before the attack struck his dragon making him grunt. **(Garret: 2100)**

"Now I banish Fusion Substitude from my graveyard!" Dan called as he said, "By doing that I can return Meteor Black Comet Dragon from my graveyard to my Extra Deck, and draw 1 card!"

Once he returned the monster he drew, and looked seeing it was Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"I place 1 card face-down, and it's your turn Garret." Dan ended.

* * *

 **Dan: 3800**

 **Garret: 2100**

* * *

Garret 3rd Turn:

"Whoo boy your a real gun slinger aren't ya?" Garret grinned not drawing due to Reckless Greed. "Well guess what I'm the same. And now my LV7 attack First of the Dragons!"

The monster charged as Dan doesn't move as the attack struck but it wasn't destroyed. **(Dan: 3700)**

"What?" Garret asked confused.

"First of the Dragons can only be destroyed by a Normal Monster." Dan explained.

Garret grunted at that, "Okay. Now LV7 number two attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Wait they'll both be destroyed!" Yuya called as the two shattered.

Garret then grinned, "Now I activate the Action Spell, Single Destruction!"

* * *

 _Single Destruction_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If your opponent controls exactly 1 monster: Target that monster; destroy it._

* * *

"I can only use this if you only have one monster! This destroys your dragon!" Garret grinned as the dragon roared before shattering.

"First of the Dragons!" Dan cried shocked.

"Okay that ends my turn." Garret grinned as he ran to an Action Card.

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan drew seeing Dragon's Gunfire as he ran to an Action Card. "I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed!"

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 card._

* * *

"This allows me to draw a card!" Dan called as he drew seeing Red-Eyes Fusion. _'Perfect...'_

"I activate Red-Eyes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"This prevents me from Normal or Special Summon anything else this turn but I can now summon a Fusion Monster that has a Red-Eyes as one of it's parts! I fuse Summoned Skull in my Deck with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand!"

The two flew up fusing.

"Come join the field, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"That's his best monster!" Yuya grinned.

"Go get him Dan!" Zuzu cheered.

Garret grabbed an Action Card, and called "I activate the Action Spell, Battle Lock!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"This prevents you from attacking this turn!" Garret called as chains enveloped Dan's newest dragon.

Dan grunted before calling, "I activate the spell, Inferno Fire Blast!"

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"With this by not allowing Red-Eyes Black Dragon for attacking this turn I can deal you damage equal to his original attack points!" Dan called.

"You seem to have forgotten. Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon isn't on the field anymore." Garret grinned.

Dan grinned, "Normally."

Garret looked confused.

"Red-Eyes Fusion treats the monster summoned by it's effect as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon itself!" Dan grinned as the dragon fired a blast.

Shocked Garret ran to an Action Card as Dan ran to find another as Garret cried, "I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"This turns all effect damage to zero!" Garret called as the blast as nullified.

"Ah man Dan nearly had him!" Yuya called grunting.

Dan grunted, "I equip Black Skull Dragon with Black Metal Dragon!"

He attached the only card in his hand with the card.

* * *

 _Black Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 600 ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now it gains 600 attack points!" Dan called as the dragon gained power. **(ATK: 3200 + 600 = 3800)** "And next up is Dragon's Gunfire! This blasts you with 800 points of damage!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

The dragon blast at Garret making him grunt. **(Garret: 1300)**

"Your turn Garret." Dan ended.

"Not quite I activate this field's best Action Spell, Dragon Resources!" Garret called.

* * *

 _Dragon Resoruces_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _While you control a Dragon-Type Monster you can shuffle you Deck, and Draw 1 Card. If that card is a Dragon-Type monster you can add it to your hand. Otherwise send it to the graveyard._

* * *

"So now I can shuffle my deck, and draw 1 card!" Garret called as his deck was shuffled before drawing as he grinned, "Looking here. It's Armed Dragon LV10! So since it's a Dragon I can add him to my hand!"

"That gets around Masked Dragon being his drawn card!" Yuya cried shocked.

* * *

 **Dan: 3700**

 **Garret: 1300**

* * *

Garret 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Garret grinned as he drew as Reckless Greed's effect wore off. "And now I sacrifice my final LV7 for the Armed Dragon LV10!"

The dragon roared as it vanished before a more stronger, and blade version of itself appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

 _'Wow the real Armed Dragon LV10...'_ Dan thought surprised.

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Gong cried amazed. "That makes Gong super impressed!"

"And now I activate his ability!" Garret grinned. "By discarding 1 card I can destroy all of your monsters!"

The dragon roared before sending a shockwave at the Archfiend Black Skull Dragon making it roar as it shattered as Dan grunted.

"Well as Black Metal Dragon was sent to the graveyard I can add a Red-Eyes card to my hand." Dan told him showing Red-Eyes Insight.

"Good luck you'll need it." Garret grinned. "LV10 attack him directly with Static Orb Thrust!"

The dragon charged a blast as Dan grabbed a card, "I activate-"

"Go Action Crush!" Garret cried suddenly.

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

"This destroys that Action Card, and prevents up from adding another Action Card this turn!" Garret grinned as the card Dan tried to play shattered as he watched taking the blast as he cried out. **(Dan: 0700)**

"Dan!" They all cried.

Garret grinned, "Looks like your at the edge of your Life Points. You can't do anything else now. Best as well forfeit now. I end my turn."

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan grunted drawing as he looked seeing Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards." Dan said drawing twice.

He looked, and looked surprised. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Lord of the Red. _'I'm I really ready... I mean... This is better then nothing!'_

"Okay I activate Red-Eyes Insight!" Dan called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to send my Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight from my deck to my graveyard to add the Red-Eyes Transmigration Ritual Spell Card!" Dan called showing the card surprising everyone.

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and now Ritual?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Just what kind of duelist is Dan?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"Now I activate said spell!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Transmigration_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Red-Eyes" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"This allows me to sacrifice the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in my hand!" Dan called as a six winged version of Red-Eyes appeared roaring before morphing. "That way I can Ritual Summon, Lord of the Red!"

At that a blue red-eyed humanoid dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Lord of the Red_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Red-Eyes Transmigration". Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Whoa!" The kids cried amazed.

"I'm getting the shivers!" Frederick cried shuddering.

"Not bad but your dragon ain't strong enough to destroy LV10." Garret grinned.

Dan grinned before grabbing an Action Card, "By attacking no but by activating Action Card he might."

"Action Crush is their any reason why-" Garret stopped himself when flames engulfed his dragon destroying him. "What!?"

"When a card or effect is activated I can destroy a monster." Dan grinned.

"And since he used Action Crush, Garret can't use an Action Card!" Yuya cried amazed.

"Dan wins!" Tate, and Allie cheered.

"I'm getting great shivers!" Frederick cried.

"Now Lord of the Red attack Garret directly!" Dan called as his Ritual Monster attacked as Garret cried out landing on the ground defeated.

* * *

 **Dan: 0700**

 **Garret: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Dan Kazami: 1 win.)**

Dan stood for a moment before grinning, "Aw yeah! Own the zone!"

The kids cheered as Zuzu, Gong, and Yuya smiled at this. Garret sat up as he grinned a bit sheepishly, "Ah ya got me."

"No hard feelings?" Dan asked offering a hand to him.

"No no not at all." Garret smiled taking his hand, and standing up. "Ya did good. Wish ya luck at the Battle Royale."

Dan smiled nodding as Garret walked off.

"Wow Little Buddy you really surprised us all by summoning Lord of the Red." Sora smiled walking over.

Dan smiled, "Well I never realized it might come in handy."

Sora nodded as Yuya smiled, "Well come on. We better head on home."

They nodded walking off as the Masked Man from earlier watched from a window glaring at Dan. _'He's a Fusion User. That's makes him an enemy.'_

* * *

 **Well the chapter is done. I decided for Armed Dragon to be used, and Red-Eyes won that round. Next up will be a duel of the ages by a little Synchro Guidance by Kit Blade against Dan. Be sure to review!**


	5. Archfiend Dragons vs X-Saber Warriors!

**Now it's time for Kit Blade to duel now against Dan in a battle for Synchro! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Dan was busy practicing his decks.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Sora inquired.

"Just practicing my decks. And a bit bored." Dan answered.

Sora nodded in understanding. "I get ya. Their aren't many opponents on short notice so it can be bored waiting."

"Yeah." Dan nodded.

Sora then hake his head. "Well, you aren't out of time yet."

"I know." Dan said. "I need 4 more opponents."

Suddenly his duel disc beeped. He looked to see it was a message telling her to head to a LID.

"LID?" Dan asked surprised.

"Someone is interested in you from LID?" Sora asked surprised. "Who?"

"Don't know... Come on." Dan answered telling him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Why did you challenge that kid he's gonna demolish ya!"

"He's gonna learn that I'm the best Synchro Player here (Only second to Declan), and I'm gonna rub it to him in his face!"

"His dragons are gonna destroy your warriors!"

"No they aren't! I got strategies to counter them!"

"Anti-Dragon?"

"Yeah right that sounds really basic of course not!"

"Um excuse me?"

Kit, and Dipper who were arguing looked to see Dan, and the others have arrived. Snapping at attention Kit said, "Glad to see your here kid!"

"Uh... Is my opponent here?" Dan asked sweat-dropping.

Kit yelled, "Your staring at him right now! Name's Kit Blade the best Synchro Summoner otherside from Declan!"

That surprised everyone. Kit challenged Dan? That's one thing they weren't expecting to know but this might be good practice for Dan. Kit Blade is one of the most powerful duelists they seen ever since the School Duel, and while Dan doesn't know him much he can tell he is a very powerful duelist.

Dipper shook his head, "Poor fool."

"Hey I am gonna beat him! Wait, and see!" Kit yelled at him.

Dan sweat-dropped as he said, "Okay let's do this Mr. Blade."

Kit chuckled at formality before saying, "It's just Kit around here buddy."

Dan nodded hearing that as he got ready while Kit got ready himself. Dan got his decks out but before he can say anything Kit yelled, "Synchro!" Which made Dan blinked before shrugging inserting the deck.

"Field Spell, Sword's Cemetery activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Sword's Cemetery_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Warrior by Disturbed)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kit 1st Turn:

"We are at my home tuft so I go first!" Kit cried drawing. "And now here comes XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

Goblin knight appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _'X-Saber...'_ Dan thought remembering this archetype as he faced it before.

"Now I activate his ability! Since I Normal Summoned him I can summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand! Which means it's time to welcome XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

A blonde hair knight appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Whoa that's fast..." Dan said amazed.

"If you think that's impressive wait until you see this! I activate the Continuous Spell, Fire Formation - Tenki!" Kit called.

* * *

 _Fire Formation - Tenki_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn._

* * *

"It gives my Beast-Warriors 100 more attack points." Kit smirked as Boggart Knight glowed.

 _Boggart Knight: **(ATK: 1900 + 100 = 2000)**_

 _'Fire Formation... Really useful beatdown cards that are Beast-Warrior Support...'_ Dan thought.

"And when I activate Tenki I can add a level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior to my hand." Kit smirked. "And I pick the level 3 Beast-Warrior, X-Saber Airbellum."

He shows the card to be a lion warrior that has a yellow half, and black half.

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight!" Kit stated as Fulhelmknight turned to 3 rings while Boggart Knight turned to 4 stars,

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Warrior of the Doomed come forth here, and emerge from the mountain of death! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7! X-Saber Urbellum!"

A warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _X-Saber Urbellum_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck._

* * *

"The due to Tenki he gains 100 attack points."

 _Urbellum: **(ATK: 2200 + 100 = 2300)**_

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Kit ended with a smirk.

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Dan drew as he looked seeing he has Garbage Lord, Cyber Dragon, Dark Resonator, Monster Reborn, Negate Attack, and his drawn card being Red Dragon Vase.

 _'Whoa not a bad hand...'_ Dan thought unable to believe his luck as he checked his cards before saying, "Okay since you have a monster but I don't I can summon this card! Cyber Dragon!"

A machine metal serpent dragon appeared letting out a metallic screech.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"That's a no! Trap card open! Bottomless Trap Hole!" Kit smirked showing his face-down.

* * *

 _Bottomless Trap Hole_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it._

* * *

"What?" Dan asked shocked.

"When you summon a monster with 1500 or more points that monster is banished!" Kit grinned as Cyber Dragon roared as it got pulled down as Dan grunted.

 _'Well there goes summoning two dragons...'_ Dan thought.

"Okay not what I was expecting but even so I can pay 2000 points to summon this card! Garbage Lord!" Dan called as a purple skinned fiend wielding a staff appeared with 2400 defense points.

* * *

 _Garbage Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by paying 2000 Life Points. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

"You sure you want to do that?" Kit asked with a smirk.

 **(Dan: 2000)**

"Yeah, and now since I still have my Normal Summon I can bring out Dark Resonator!" Dan called as the Resonator appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Level 3 Dark Resonator tunes level 5 Garbage Lord!" Dan called as the Resonator turned to 3 rings while Garbage Lord turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon! The Tough, the dangerous, and the vicious Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" Tate, Allie, and Frederick cheered seeing it.

Kit smirked seeing the dragon.

"Okay Red Dragon Archfiend attack Urbellum with Absolute Power Force!" Dan called as the dragon roared charging.

Kit called, "I play my trap card! Spirit Force!"

* * *

 _Spirit Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then you can add 1 Warrior-Type Tuner monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"I reduce this battle damage to zero, and add a Warrior Tuner that has 1500 or less defense points from my graveyard to my hand!" Kit called as he added Fulhemknight as Urbellum shattered.

Dan grunted, "Okay I place 1 card down to end my turn." Left with only Monster Reborn, and Red Dragon Vase he ended his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Kit 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Kit smirked drawing. "And I think I'll start by activating the continuous spell, Fire Formation - Tensu!"

* * *

 _Fire Formation - Tensu_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK._

* * *

"With this I can summon a Beast-Warrior from my hand during my Main Phase in addition to my Normal Summon!" Kit grinned. "And like my Tensu it gives my Beast-Warriors 100 more attack points."

Dan grunted at this.

"And now I summon Fulhelmknight!"

The tuner appeared grinning.

"And next up I use Tensu's effect for X-Saber Airbullum!" The lion warrior appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Airbellum_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast-Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

 _X-Saber Airbellum: **(ATK: 1600 + 100 + 100 = 1800)**_

"And now since I have two X-Saber monsters I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" Kit called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And now with Faultroll's ability Boggart Knight comes back!" Kit grinned as the goblin appeared.

 _X-Saber Boggart Knight: **(ATK: 1800 + 100 + 100 = 2000)**_

"And next level 3 Fulhelmknight tunes level 6 Faultroll!" Kit grinned as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"A level nine Synchro Summon?" Dan asked in shock.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"And due to my Fire Formations he gains 100 points!" Kit smirked.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3100 + 100 + 100 = 3300)**_

 _'That thing must be his ace...'_ Dan thought staring at Gottoms.

"And I'm not done! Level 3 Airbellum tune with level 4 Boggart Knight!" Kit grinned as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" Kit chanted.

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

 _'Oh boy...'_ Dan thought seeing this.

"Time for your dragon to eat dirt! Attack it Gottoms!" Kit grinned as his ace charged.

Dan called, "Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Kit frowned as he said, "Fine. Your turn."

Dan 2nd Turn:

 _'Whew man that was close...'_ Dan thought drawing seeing it was Power Invader. _'Alright! But I should better see what I get from Red Dragon Vase...'_

"I activate the spell, Red Dragon Vase!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Vase_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Red Dragon Archfiend": Draw 2 cards. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, and until the end of your opponent's turn after this card is activated._

* * *

"While I control Red Dragon Archfiend I can draw 2 cards but I can't Normal or Special Summon during this turn, and your turn!" Dan said drawing twice making his hand four seeing King Scarlet, and Creation Resonator.

Left with King Scarlet, Creation Resonator, Monster Reborn, and Power Invader he said, "Okay time to look for an Action Card!"

He ran to find one. Kit knowing what he's thinking swing his bamboo sword exposing 3 Action Cards as he grinned running for one. Dan ran as he managed to grab one, "Okay I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"With it Red Dragon Archfiend gains 1000 attack points!" Dan called as his dragon gained energy.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" Dan cried as his dragon charged at Kit's ace.

Kit grabbed the card as he called, "I activate the Action Spell, Sword Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Sword Sacrifice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control: Reduce it's ATK by 1000 until end of turn, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"By lowering it's points by 1000 Gottoms can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Kit called.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3300 - 1000 = 2300)**_

The dragon attacked the Beast-Warrior hitting it. **(Kit: 2300)**

Dan grunted, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Kit: 2300**

* * *

Kit 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Kit cried drawing as he smirked, "A doozy! I activate the field spell, Saber Vault!"

* * *

 _Saber Vault_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each face-up "X-Saber" monster on the field gains 100 ATK x its Level, and loses 100 DEF x its Level._

* * *

"All X-Saber monsters on my field gains 100 attack points for each level it has, and loses 100 defense points for each level it has!" Kit grinned as his two Synchros glowed.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3300 + (100 * 9) = 4200)**_

 _XX-Saber Souza: **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 7) = 3200)**_

"Oh boy two monsters that outlasted Red Dragon Archfiend!" Sora cried amazed.

"Dan can't lose!" Allie protested seeing this.

"He just did!" Kit grinned. "Go Gottoms attack!"

Gottoms charged.

"Trap card, King Scarlet!" Dan cried.

* * *

 _King Scarlet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a "Red Dragon Archfiend" monster you control battles, during damage calculation: Make that monster you control unable to be destroyed by that battle, and if you do, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Fiend-Type/Tuner/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"When Red Dragon Archfiend should be destroyed by battle I can summon this trap as a monster, and Red Dragon Archfiend isn't destroyed!" Dan called as the trap appeared as Red Dragon Archfiend survived the attack.

"But you still take damage!" Kit reminded.

Dan grunted at the force. **(Dan: 0800)**

"And that trap protected your dragon only one time!" Kit grinned. "Souza destroy his monster!"

Souza charged at Red Dragon Archfiend as Dan ran, and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell, Desperate Struggle!"

* * *

 _Desperate Struggle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When one of your monsters is targeted for an attack: Double the battle damage you take, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by that battle._

* * *

"By doubling the damage in battle Red Dragon Archfiend isn't destroyed!" Dan called as the dragon survived. **(Dan: 0400)**

Kit grunted as he yelled, "Why bother defending that dragon of your's? Huh!? It is nothing but a card!"

"It's more then a card to me! It's my symbol for dueling!" Dan cried which surprised everyone. "No matter how hard the struggle me, and Red Dragon Archfiend always pull through, and we always do it as a team during the times we battle together!"

As if agreeing the dragon above roared.

Kit looked on as he thinks, _'He treats that dragon as a comrade, and a friend? I wanted to believe it's nonsense but it looks like it's real...'_

"I end my turn." Kit ended.

Dan 3rd Turn:

 _'This is where things get wild... If I fail then I won't help the cast against whatever it is that's evil...'_ Dan thought placing a hand on his deck before calling, "DRAW!"

He looked to see it was Scarlet Security.

 _'Great!'_ Dan grinned. "I activate the spell, Scarlet Security!"

The card image has Red Dragon Archfiend's claw destroying Swords of Revealing Light, and A Feather of a Phoenix.

* * *

 _Scarlet Security_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Red Dragon Archfiend": Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"Since I have Red Dragon Archfiend on the field all spells, and traps on your field are destroyed!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed the three spells.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 4200 + (100 * 9) - 100 - 100 = 3100)**_

 _XX-Saber Souza: **(ATK: 3200 - (100 * 7) = 2500)**_

"All right!" The kids cheered.

"Don't be celebrating yet." Dipper told them as he explained, "Even if he get rid of Kit's spells he still has to get pass his monsters to win."

"And now I summon Creation Resonator!" Dan called as he summoned the Resonator.

* * *

 _Creation Resonator_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _'Wait... That trap is a Tuner, and Resonator are Tuners so...'_ Kit thought as his eyes widen.

"Level 1 King Scarlet, and Level 3 Creation Resonator double tunes with level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan grinned.

King Scarlet, and Creation Resonator turned to 4 flaming rings as Red Dragon Archfiend roared became encased in them.

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 3 = 12)**

Dan chanted, "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!"

At that Red Nova Dragon appeared from the portal roaring.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

"That's his most powerful monster!" Zuuz cried seeing it smiling.

"Go get him Dan!" Yuya grinned.

Left with Power Invader, and Monster Reborn he called, "Red Nova Dragon gains 500 points for every Tuner in the graveyard! I have Creation Resonator, and Dark Resonator!"

Red Nova roared absorbing the power of the Tuners. **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 2) = 4500)**

"It still ain't enough!" Tate cried seeing this.

"Creation Resonator was also a Special Summon." Dan grinned surprising everyone. "I can summon Creation Resonator when I have a level 8 Synchro Monster on my field. And this is my Normal Summon! Since you ave 2 or more monsters I can summon Power Invader without tributing!"

Power Invader appeared.

* * *

 _Power Invader_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing._

* * *

"I'll finish ya with this!" Dan cried revealing Monster Reborn.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Your...!" Kit stopped in disbelief.

"Come back Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as the downgraded form of Red Nova Dragon appeared roaring.

With Power Invader, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Red Nova Dragon in place Kit's defeat is in motion.

"With this Dan wins!" The kids cheered.

"Great job little buddy!" Sora grinned.

"Go Red Nova attack Gottoms! Burning Soul!" Dan called as Red Nova destroyed Gottoms as Kit grunted. **(Kit: 0900)** "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Souza with Absolute Power Force!"

The dragon destroyed Souza as Kit further grunted. **(Kit: 0400)**

"And now go Power Invader! Attack him directly!" Dan called as Power Invader charged at Kit who looked on with widen eyes.

"I lost to another Synchro User?" Kit asked shocked.

* * *

 **Dan: 0400**

 **Kit: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Dan Kizami: 2 wins.)**

"Dan won!" The kids cheered.

"Alright Dan!" Yuya cheered.

"You mad Gong super impressed!" Gong smiled.

Zuzu only smiled at Dan's victory. Dipper walked to Kit, and helped him up. "I told ya you have no chance at beating him."

"Ah hush up." Kit told him.

Dan walked to Kit asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... Your one tough player." Kit told him standing up.

Dan chuckled a bot sheepishly rubbing his head. Kit then asked, "Are you really serious about before?"

"About what?" Dan asked confused.

"That you said you'll never let Red Dragon Archfiend be destroyed." Kit answered.

"Oh yeah I am. I view cards as great treasures. Every card is special, and when we appreciate their power, and learn in the Heart of the Cards they will respond, and we will be blessed." Dan smiled. "I never let that thought leave my head ever since I heard of it."

That made Kit looked down as he said, "So if I believe like you, and do what you do..."

"I'm not trying to you in me. I'm trying to turn you into you." Dan smiled using a quote from Kung Fu Panda 3 before he walked off confusing everyone.

"Turn me into me? That makes no sense." Kit admitted.

"He's one strange kid." Dipper told him which made Kit nod in agreement.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The group from You Show decides to have Ice Cream to get over what happened during the Duel between Dan, and Kit and they are enjoying their time with Dan ordering Vanilla Ice Cream with a Chocolate Shell.

"That was one amazing duel Dan." Tate smiled.

"Yeah that gave me the shivers." Frederick smiled shuddering a little.

"Well I do what I can do to have fun, and try to qualify." Dan smiled.

"Yeah your really tough. I wonder what we will do in our duel." Yuya grinned.

Zuzu rolled her eyes, "Yuya that will be at the tournament or sometime."

"Ah so I see the You Show group is here."

They looked to see a blonde hair boy wearing a white uniform was there walking over with a smug smirk. Dan instantly recognized him, Sylvio Sawatari.

"Sylvio what are you doing here?" Zuzu asked annoyed.

"I came here for Ice Cream of my own however I happen to find you all enjoying yourselves. You aren't qualified in the Battle Royale yet are you Yuya?" Sylvio smirked at Yuya who glared.

"No I'm not but I'll get there." Yuya told him annoyed.

"Well I hope you'll get there so that I will crush you with the Pendulum Cards the Leo Institute is creating." Sylvio smirked before noticing Dan, "Oh didn't see you there. You are?"

"Dan Kizami, Mr. Sawatari." Dan said politely.

"Mr? Ha!" Sylvio smirked walking over to Dan who tensed but stayed calm as Sylvio said, "I appreciate the politeness from you but that isn't necessary. Just call me 'The Great Sylvio'."

"Or 'The Great Chicken'?" Zuzu grinned making Sylvio glared at her as everyone but Dan chuckled while Dan frowned.

"Your lucky I got other matters to take care of." Sylvio glared before he smirked at Dan ruffling his head before waving off walking away, "Chao."

They watched him walk off as Allie pouted, "Jerk."

"Yuya will beat him at the Battle Royale." Tate told them.

"Yeah I will wipe that grin off him." Yuya grinned. "After all we Dueltainers need to have fun."

They nodded in agreement as Dan smiled.

* * *

 **Well guys hope ya like that, and Dan's meeting of Sylvio! What will be next for our hero? Let's find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	6. Dragons of Light vs Fallen Angel!

**Now it's time for Dan's next battle! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _3 Days Later..._

Dan was editing his Deck, and keeping things in track after his duel with Kit. He needs 4 more wins before he can qualify for the Battle Royale. And so little time he needs to hurry with it. Just then someone knocked. "It's unlocked."

Nico walked in as Dan asked, "You got another duel?"

"Yes." Nico nodded as Dan nodded notifying his friends.

* * *

Dan, and his friends walked as they arrived where they seen a teenage girl with dark purple hair, and Nico were talking in front of a School that has a gate as they turned seeing them. "Ah your here Dan! This is De Silva. She is the representative here at the Fallen Angel School."

"Fallen Angel Duel School?" Yuya asked surprised.

De Silva sees Dan, and asked "So your my opponent huh? I won't get easy."

"Likewise." Dan smiled nodding back.

With that they stepped back.

 **"Action Field: Mystic Plasma Zone."** the computer said as they appeared where their is a dark purple swirling hole at the sky.

* * *

 _Mystic Plasma Zone_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _All DARK monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF. You can use Action Cards, but you can only add 1 Action Card to your hand._

* * *

Dan looks over his three decks before deciding to use his Hieratic Deck.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by TDG)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **De Silva: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

De Silva 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." De Silva drew as she looked, "Only one monster but it's more then enough."

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"I discard Darklord Ixchel to play her Special Ability." De Silva said showing the card. "By discarding both this card, and Banishment of the Darklords from my hand I can draw 2 cards."

She discarded them before drawing twice.

"Darklord?" Tate asked.

"They are a group of Angels that had fallen from Heaven." Nico explained to them. "They can use the graveyard for their advantage."

"Next I'll summon Darklord Ukoback." De Sliva said as a small black fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Ukoback_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Darklord" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Ukoback" once per turn._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned, I can send 1 Darklord Card from my Deck to my graveyard. And the card in question is Darklord Superbia." De Silva said discarding a card. "And then next I'll activate the Spell Card, Darklord Contact."

* * *

 _Darklord Contact_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Darklord" monster from your GY in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Darklord Contact" per turn._

* * *

"This spell card allows me to summon 1 Darklord from the Graveyard in Defense Mode." De Silva told her opponent, "So I'm calling out Darklord Superbia!"

At that a black urn like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Superbia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can target 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Darklord Superbia"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And I'll activate her Special Ability." De Silva added. "When she's summoned from the graveyard, I can summon a Fairy Monster from the graveyard. So I'll summon back Darklord Ixchel!"

At that what rose was a black woman that has bat-wings but looks angelic appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Ixchel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _You can discard this card and 1 "Darklord" card; draw 2 cards. (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap in your GY; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Darklord Ixchel" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Ixchel(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"A Level 10, and a Level 8 on her field that easily?" Zuzu asked in disbelief.

"Man Dan's in a bad spot." Yuya said surprised.

 _'And that's no joke there. Ixchel can replicate any Darklord Spell or Trap in the graveyard, and shuffle them by paying 1000 points.'_ Dan thought thinking what he knows of the Darklords. _'And this ignores the effects saying those Spells or Traps can activate once a turn.'_

"Now I set 2 cards, and that's it here." De Silva ended her turn with a solid formation. "Oh and there's something I forgot to mention."

They looked confused.

"This field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone is not just an Action Field. It also powers up my Darklords by 500 as long as I lower their defense by 400." De Silva revealed.

 _Ukoback: **(ATK: 700 + 500 = 1200/DEF: 1000 - 400 = 600)**_

 _Superbia: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

 _Ixchel: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/DEF: 2900 - 400 = 2500)**_

"That makes more trouble!" Allie cried in shock.

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay here we go!" Dan cried drawing as he looked seeing he has Pot of Greed, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy, Monster Gate, Hieratic Dragon of Su, Dragon's Rage, and Xyz Reborn.

"Only 1 monster as well..." Dan started seeing his hand. "It'll have to due! I activate the spell, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Supremacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Like your Darklord Contact, I can use this card to summon a Hieratic Monster from my hand!" Dan called, "And I'll summon Hieratic Dragon of Su!"

The blue dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Su_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Hieratic" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster, except this card, from your hand or your side of the field, to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Hieratic?" De Silva asked.

"My Deck, and I'll activate Monster Gate!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Monster Gate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; excavate cards from the top of your Deck until you excavate a monster that can be Normal Summoned/Set. Special Summon it, also send the other excavated cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

"By tributing Su, I can excavate cards from my Deck until I get a monster." Dan told her, "And I can summon that monster!"

Su vanished as Dan drew, and discarded Negate Attack before drawing again, and smiled, "Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!"

The sphere appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"Huh. You also summoned a level 8 easily." De Silva said seeing it, "But what's with no points?"

"There made that way. But it won't be just him that'll be around." Dan told him, "When Su is tributed, I get to summon a Normal Monster to join the Seal! And I'll pick my second Seal!"

The second sphere appeared ready.

"And now I use my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as the two dragons flew up.

"Xyz?" Nico asked shocked as De Silva widen her eyes.

"I Xyz Summon! Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" Dan called as the golden dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's a strong Xyz!" Zuzu cried amazed.

"Yeah!" Yuya said amazed.

Sora's eyes narrowed at the sight at the Xyz Monster.

"Well now I activate my face-down! The Sanctified Darklord!" De Silva called playing a trap which shows of a Darklord being shined on.

* * *

 _The Sanctified Darklord_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 "Darklord" monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; negate the effects of 1 Effect Monster on the field until the end of the turn, and if you do, gain LP equal to its ATK. You can only activate 1 "The Sanctified Darklord" per turn._

* * *

"With this by sending Darklord Nurse Reficule from my hand to the graveyard your monsters effects are negated, and I regain Life Points equal to it's attack points!" De Silva called as the Hieratic Dragon roared in pain as Dan grunted. **(De Silva: 7000)**

"7000 Life Points, and negated his dragon's abilities!?" Gong cried shocked.

"And now I activate Ixchel's Special Ability!" De Silva added, "By paying 1000 Points I can activate the effect of a Darklord Spell or Trap in the graveyard, and shuffle it back to my deck. I'll activate Banishment of the Darklords effect!"

 **(De Silva: 6000)**

"So now I can add a Darklord card from my Deck to my hand. And I'll pick Darklord Desire." De Silva said as she shows the card.

"She can use her spells, and traps from the graveyard?" Frederick asked shocked.

"What kind of Deck is that?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Well since that is used Heliopolis will attack Superbia!" Dan called as his dragon fired a blast destroying the Darklord as De Silva grunted. "Now I'll place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."

"During this end phase the effect of The Sanctified Darklord effect's ends so your dragon's effects are back to normal." De Silva said as Heliopolis regained it's power.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **De Silva: 6000**

* * *

De Silva 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" De Silva called drawing. "And I'll activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"It allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard!" De Silva called as Superbia appeared again. "And due to Mystic Plasma Zone it gains 500 attack points, and loses 400 defense points!"

 _Superbia: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

"It's points are higher then Heliopolis!" Allie cried.

"And due to Superbia's ability Ukoback rises again!" De Silva called as the fairy appeared in defense mode.

 _Ukoback: **(ATK: 700 + 500 = 1200/DEF: 1000 - 400 = 600)**_

"And as Ukoback was summoned, I can send Darklord Nasten from my Deck to the graveyard."

Dan stared on.

"And now I'll sacrifice Ukobach to summon Darklord Desire!" De Silva called as a black, and gold line armored fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Desire_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses exactly 1000 ATK, and if it does, send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh!? But you need two sacrifices!" Yuya cried shocked.

"Normally I would. But by sacrificing a fairy I can summon Darklord Desire on the field." De Silva explained to them. "And next up Ixchel's ability!"

 **(De Silva: 5000)**

"I use Contact's effect in the grave to call back Superbia!" De Silva called as Superbia appeared again. "And don't forget Mystic Plasma Zone!"

 _Superbia: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

 _Desire: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500/DEF: 2800 - 400 = 2400)**_

"And since Superbia is summoned from the grave again Nurse Reficule rises again!" De Silva called as a woman in bandages appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Nurse Reficule_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead._

* * *

 _Reficule: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 600 - 400 = 200)**_

"Her monsters are so much stronger now!" Tate cried amazed.

"Superbia is in defense mode at least!" Zuzu cried.

"And now I activate Desire's ability! By getting rid of 1000 of his attack points your Xyz is destroyed!" De Silva called as Desire slashed Heliopolis destroying it. **(ATK: 3500 - 1000= 2500)** "And now your wide open! Desire attack him directly!"

Desire charged as Dan cried, "I activate the trap card, Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"With this card, I can revive Heliopolis from the graveyard!" Dan called as Heliopolis appeared again in front of him. **(ORU: 1)**

De Silva grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This gives Desire 1000 more attack points!" De Silva called as Desire gained strength. **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

That cause Dan to grunt mentally scolding himself for forgetting this is an Action Duel.

"Continue your attack!" De Silva cried as Desire slashed Heliopolis destroying him again. **(Dan: 3500)** "Now Ichexl your turn!"

Dan ran to an Action Card as the Darklord charged a blast, and fired it where he sees too late, and was hit crying out being pushed back. **(Dan: 0500)**

"Dan!" the three kids cried.

"He's on 500 Life Points." Yuya looked worried.

Dan rose up before calling, "I activate an Action Spell! Damage Draw!"

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Whenever I take 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 new cards." Dan said drawing twice seeing Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Hieratic Dragon of Nuit.

"Hopefully they can help. Nurse Reficule attack him directly!" De Silva cried as her second female Darklord charged.

Dan ran before grabbing an Action Spell again, "I activate Battle Lock!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Nurse Reficule was wrapped tightly in chains.

"Very well." De Silva said as she set a card, "Your turn."

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Dan drew as he looked seeing Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit. "Okay, I'll summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit!"

The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Not bad. Then I'll prepare myself." De Silva said before calling, "I activate Ichxel's special ability! By paying 1000 points I get to use the effect of 1 Darklord Spell or Trap in the graveyard!"

 **(De Silva: 4000)**

"I use The Sanctified Darklord's effects to Superbia!" De Silva called as Superbia glowed.

"Why do that?" Frederick asked confused.

"So she can gain Life Points equal to Superbia's attack points." Sora answered.

De Silva glowed as her Life Points increased. **(De Silva: 7400)**

"And then I activate my face-down, Darklord Rebellion!" De Silva called playing another trap.

* * *

 _Darklord Rebellion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 "Darklord" monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the Graveyard; destroy 1 card on the field. You can only activate 1 "Darklord Rebellion" per turn._

* * *

"So now by sending Nurse Reficule to the graveyard, I can destroy your monster!" De Silva called as Nuit shattered laving his field bare.

"Ah he's defenseless!" Zuzu cried shocked.

"Don't worry. I maybe down but I'm not out!" Dan called to them, "When I control no monsters, I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit from my hand!"

The golden dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, also make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"2100?" De Silva asked surprised. "But my monsters have higher points!"

Dan ran, and grabbed an Action Spell, "Tefnuit attack Ichxel!"

Tefnuit charged a blast.

"I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack!" Dan cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"With this Tefnuit's attack points double!" Dan called as Tefnuit glowed. **(ATK: 2100 x 2 = 4200)**

The dragon land a successful attack destroying Ixchel. **(De Silva: 6200)**

"Ixchel..." De Silva muttered.

Dan then ran, and grabbed a second Action Spell, "I activate the Action Spell, Wonder Chance!"

* * *

 _Wonder Chance_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"With this Tefnuit can attack one more time!" Dan called as Tefnuit roared, "Go Tefnuit attack Desire!"

The dragon fired a second blast destroying Desire. **(De Silva: 4500)**

"Huh... Not bad." De Silva admitted.

"I'll end my turn." Dan ended with only Pot of Greed, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in his hand.

* * *

 **Dan: 0500**

 **De Silva: 4500**

* * *

De Silva 3rd Turn:

De Silva drew, and nodded seeing what she drew. "You may have destroyed Ixchel, and Desire but that doesn't mean it's over yet."

"Huh?" Dan asked confused.

D Silva grabbed and Action Card, and called "It starts with the Action Spell, Benkei Guard!"

* * *

 _Benkei Guard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Benkei Token" in Attack Position (?-Type/?/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF ?). "Benkei Token" cannot be destroyed by battle or monster effects, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack, except to attack "Benkei Token"._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Benkei Token to the field!" De Silva called as a small warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Benkei Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Token_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Benkei Guard". This Token cannot be destroyed by battle or by opponent's monster effects. Your opponent's monsters cannot attack other monsters except this Token._

* * *

"But he's not who I'm after. No I instead tribute both it, and Superbia to summon the ultimate Darklord!" De Silva cried as the two were sacrificed. "Come forth Darklord Morningstar!"

At that what appeared was a huge demonic fairy that is holding a black demonic sword, and looks calm appeared ready.

* * *

 _Darklord Morningstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can Special Summon "Darklord" monsters from your hand and/or Deck, up to the number of Effect Monsters your opponent controls. While you control another "Darklord" monster, your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. Once per turn: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the number of "Darklord" monsters on the field, and if you do, gain 500 LP for each "Darklord" card sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"Whoa!" You Show looked amazed seeing it.

"And due to Mystic Plasma Zone he gains 500 attack points, and loses 400 defense points!" De Silva cried as Morningstar gains strength.

 _Morningstar: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500/DEF: 3000 - 400 = 2600)**_

"How's Dan suppose to beat that!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Gong here thinks that Dan's doomed!" Gong cried.

"Now I activate Morningstar's ability! Since I summoned him, I can summon Darklords from my Deck or Hand equal to the amount of monsters you have!" De Silva cried, "Such as Darklord Tezcatlipoca!"

A new Darklord appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Tezcatlipoca_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If a "Darklord" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can discard this card instead. During either player's turn: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Darklord Tezcatlipoca" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Tezcatlipoca(s)" once per turn._

* * *

 _T_ _ezcatlipoca: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2100 - 400 = 1700)**_

"And then I use Morningstar's ability! Once a turn I send the top cards of my Deck to the grave equal to the amount of Darklords on my field, and for each Darklord card discarded by this effect, I gain 500 Life Points."

She discarded the top two.

"One of them was Darklord Contact." De Silva told her opponent. **(De Silva: 5000)**

"She's regaining them fast!" Allie cried shocked.

"This is giving me bad shivers!" Frederick cried stunned.

"And now I use, Tezcatlipoca's ability! Like Ixchel, I can pay 1000 Points to play the effect of a Darklord Spell or Trap in the graveyard, and shuffle it back to my deck!" De Silva called as she glowed. **(De Silva: 4000)** "So I use Contact to bring back Superbia!"

Superbia appeared again.

"And one comes many so Ixchel rises again!" De Silva called as Ixchel reappears from the graveyard.

 _Superbia: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

 _Ixchel: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/DEF: 2900 - 400 = 2500)**_

"Now she has 4 very strong Darklords!" Zuzu cried shocked.

"And I'm not done! I activate Ixchel's ability to use Rebellion!" De Silva called. **(De Silva: 3000)** "And the best part is that I don't need to send a Darklord!"

Tefnuit shattered leaving Dan open.

"And now your widen open! Ichexl attack him!" De Silva cried as the monster charged a blast.

Dan ran to an Action Card grabbing it, "Okay I activate the Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"With this Action Spell, the battle ends!" Dan cried as a blizzard stopped Ixchel's attack.

De Silva nodded, "Okay not bad. But how long can you keep this up? I end my turn."

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan drew seeing Monster Reborn. _'Okay my one shot here is to bring him out!'_

"Okay I place 1 face-down, and activate the Spell, Pot of Greed!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 cards more cards." Dan said drawing twice seeing Photon Sanctuary, and Swing of Memories as he nodding, "And I'll activate two spells! Monster Reborn, and Swing of Memories!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Swing of Memories_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"With these, I can summon back my Seals!" Dan called as the two normal monster seals appeared, "And then Photon Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Photon Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 "Photon Tokens" (Thunder-Type/LIGHT/Level4/ATK 2000/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be used as Synchro Material Monsters. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

"With this card, I can summon two Photon Tokens!" Dan called as two orbs of light appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Photon Sanctuary". These Tokens cannot attack, or use as Synchro Material Monsters._

* * *

"And then I'll sacrifice my Tokens to summon this beast! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Dan called as Photon Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Whoa 3000 points!" Allie cried with a smile.

"But it ain't enough." Zuzu said worried.

"What are you up too?" De Silva asked him.

Dan grinned, "This! I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon along with my two Seals!"

Photon Dragon roared as they all flew to the Overlay Network as everyone watched in shock. Dan then chanted, "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over! Arise Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

At that a red glowing three headed version of Photon Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its materials: All other face-up cards currently on the field have their effects negated. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; detach all materials from monsters your opponent controls, then this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can attack up to that many times during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"First Red Nova Dragon... Then Lord of the Red... And now this!?" Yuya asked shocked.

"What kind of duelist is Dan!?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"And now Neo Photon Dragon's ability! Photon Howling!" Dan cried as Neo Photon Dragon roared, "When summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as an Overlay Unit all other cards on the field lose their abilities!"

"What!?" De Silva asked shocked as her four Darklords lost their power. "Well... You still can't beat me!"

Dan grinned, "Are you sure?"

That made her look confused.

"I activate the trap card, Dragon's Rage!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Dragon's Rage_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster._

* * *

"This allows all Dragons on my field to deal piercing damage, and I'll activate the Action Spell, High Dive to increase Neo Photon Dragon's points by 1000!" Dan cried as Neo Photon Dragon roared as it gained power. **(ATK: 4500 + 1000 = 5500)**

"What!?" De Silva asked seeing she's gonna lose.

"Dan wins!" the three kids cheered.

"Go Neo Photon Dragon! Attack Superbia with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" Dan cried as his dragon fired at the defensive Darklord destroying it as De Silva cried out losing all her Life Points.

* * *

 **Dan: 0500**

 **De Silva: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Dan Kizami: 3 wins.)**

"He won!" the three cheered.

Sora looked serious as he thinks to himself, _'He's with the Xyz Scum?'_

De Silva rose as she admitted, "Ah can't believe I finally lost."

She smiled, "Guess that means your one tough opponent."

"Thanks... I had a lot of fun." Dan smiled as they shake hands.

"Well good luck at the battle royale." De Silva smiled.

Meanwhile the same masked man was watching before he ran off.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long, I had some ideas block. Well now here ya are! Next chapter is Dan's forth Duel? What will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	7. Grave Risk!

**Now it's time for Dan's next battle, and it's a big one! ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan was working on his decks. He had been preparing himself, and making sure he's ready for what's to come in this new life. Even with what this 'Fusion Dimension' is that Yuto told him about, and that he, and Yuya share the same resemblance. He doesn't know what's going on, but knows that he needs to be cautious, and careful for what's going to happen. That was before a knock on the door interrupted, and he asked, "Nico?"

Said man walked in, and said, "I had founded you another match."

Dan nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They along with You Show walked before they arrived at a school to where he sees it has a graveyard.

"Whoa... Where are we?" Dan asked surprised.

"This is Graveyard Duel School." Nico answered, "Not really a kind name."

That Dan agrees before a young tanned man with gray hair walked out which made Dan's eyes widen, _'Marik? Wait that isn't him... He looks like him, but yet that isn't.'_

"So your my opponent here?" the man asked him.

Dan nodded, "Dan Kizami sir."

"I'm Ahmad Ishtar." the man told him. "I hope we have a good time."

Dan nodded as they prepare themselves. This guy may not be Marik, but by his last name be might be a descendant of him by what it looks like. Dan looked over his decks before deciding on his Red Dragon Archfiend Deck.

"Field Spell: Necrovalley activated." the computer stated before they all appeared in a grave like area.

* * *

 _Necrovalley_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in the Graveyard cannot be banished. Negate any card effect that would move a card in the Graveyard to a different place. Negate any card effect that changes Types or Attributes in the Graveyard. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Black Diamond by Stratovarius)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Ahmad: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ahmand 1st Turn:

"Alright my go." Ahmand drew before saying, "And I'll summon this card face-down."

The monster appeared.

"Then by placing two face-downs it ends my turn." Ahmand ended.

Dan 1st Turn:

Dan nodded drawing seeing he has Red Screen, Cyber Dragon, Dark Resonator, Monster Reborn, Red Dragon Vase, and Draining Shield.

 _'Not the best kind of hand, but it will have to do.'_ With that thought in mind he said, "Alright, I'll summon Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon appeared letting out it's metallic screech.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Since you have a monster, and I don't I can summon it from my hand." Dan explained. "And now I summon Dark Resonator!"

The tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"And now I tune both of them!" Dan called as they flew up with Ahmand widening his eyes not expecting this.

 **(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon! The Tough, the dangerous, and the vicious Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Yeah, every time he summoned that dragon Gong knows he can do it!" Gong grinned as the kids cheered.

"And now Red Dragon Archfiend attack his monster!" Dan called as the dragon charged, and struck the monster.

Ahmand made a small smirk, "You triggered it."

"Huh?" Dan asked confused.

"Gravekeeper's Guard to be exact." Ahmand told him.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Guard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"When he's flipped your Dragon returns to your hand, or in this case Extra Deck." Ahmand told him as the blast rush.

"Return to his Extra Deck!?" Yuya cried shocked.

Dan jumped up before grabbing an Action Card, "I play Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"This turn cards, and effects cannot effect Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan told him as his dragon grew transparent as the blast passed through.

"So you avoided that one." Ahmand smiled.

"I set two cards down, and it's your turn." Dan ended.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Ahmand: 4000**

* * *

Ahmand 2nd Turn:

"My turn. And I activate my face-down, Rite of Spirit." Ahmand told him.

* * *

 _Rite of Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley"._

* * *

"This allows me to summon back Guard." Ahmand told him as Guard reappeared. "And now Necrovalley allows all Gravekeeper's to gain 500 attack, and defense points, and cards in the grave cannot be moved out by any means."

 _Guard: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 1900 + 500 = 2400)**_

"Then that means he cheated!" Allie yelled, "Rite of Spirit should not have worked, and-"

"I know what I have said, but Rite of Spirit has another effect. It cannot be effected by Necrovalley." Ahmand made it clear for her.

"So that means only Dan can't access his Graveyard?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"And now next up I'll sacrifice Guard to summon Gravekeeper's Visionary." Ahmand added as a figure wearing Egyptian Cloths appeared.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Visionary_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can discard 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster instead._

* * *

"I can summon this card by tributing a Gravekeeper." Ahmand explained to them. "Due to Necrovalley it gains 500 points.

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500/DEF: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"And then due to Visionary's own ability it gains 200 points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard." Ahmand added as Visionary concentrated. **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)** "And if you think I'm done don't because, I activate Hand Destruction."

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the GY, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

"We send two cards from our hands to our graveyards, and then draw 2 cards." Ahmand said as Dan gritted as he shows his only two cards as Ahmand shows Gravekeeper's Spy, and Gravekeeper's Curse before they discarded them.

"Uh why did he do that?" Frederick asked confused.

"So that Dan can't have a card to counter-act." Sora answered, "Not only that since two Gravekeepers were discarded Visionary gets more powerful."

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 2700 + (200*2) = 3100)**_

"It's stronger now!" Tate cried shocked.

Dan looked at his two drawn cards being Battle Waltz, and Silver Wing. Two useful cards but only if he can use them.

"I activate my face-down! Red Screen!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Red Screen_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare attacks. During each of your End Phases, you must pay 1000 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. You can target 1 Level 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard; destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon that target. "Red Dragon Archfiend" must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"With this your not allowed to declare any attacks as long as it's out!" Dan called. "But it costs me 1000 points during each of my end phases."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to oppose that. Activating Counter Trap, Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley!" Ahmand called.

* * *

 _Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated, while both a "Gravekeeper's" monster and "Necrovalley" are on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley" per turn._

* * *

"With this when you play a spell, trap, or monster effect while I have Necrovalley, and a Gravekeeper on my field your trap is negated, and destroyed." Ahmand said as Red Screen shattered.

Dan grunted not expecting this as You Show looked on worried.

"And now Visionary attack!" Ahmand called as Visionary charged.

Dan called, "I activate Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"This puts a stop to your attack, and allows me to gain Life Points equal!" Dan called as Visionary's attack was warded off. **(Dan: 7100)**

"You stopped that one also. Perhaps I was too hasty. Oh well." Ahmand shrugged. "Your move now."

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew as he looked seeing it was Garbage Lord. _'Talk about a bad draw...'_

"Alright, I equip Red Dragon Archfiend with Silver Wing!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend was enveloped in a aura as it's winged gained a silver aura.

* * *

 _Silver Wing_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle. If it would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"So now Red Dragon Archfiend can't be destroyed in battle twice per turn, and if you try to destroy him with an effect he takes the hit instead!" Dan called.

Ahmand closed his eyes, "So you'll defend that dragon huh? Not for long."

Dan doesn't like the sound of that before saying, "I switch Red Dragon Archfiend to defense mode, and end my turn."

Red Dragon Archfiend switched mode.

* * *

 **Dan: 7100**

 **Ahmand: 4000**

* * *

Ahmand 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Ahmand drew before calling, "And I'll sacrifice Visionary itself to summon Gravekeeper's Chief!"

At that Visionary vanished only to show a bearded man.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Chief_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can only control 1 face-up "Gravekeeper's Chief". Your Graveyard is unaffected by "Necrovalley". When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**

"And when this card is summoned, I can summon back Visionary." Ahmand said as Visionary appeared.

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 2700 + (200*3) = 3100/DEF: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"What's the point of that?" Frederick asked confused.

"And now I activate A Feather of a Phoenix." Ahmand told them.

* * *

 _A Feather of the Phoenix_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 card in your GY; return that target to the top of your Deck._

* * *

"By discarding a card in my hand, I can return Imperial Tombs back to the top of my deck." Ahmand said as he discarded a card, and returned his trap. "And with me discarding Spear Solider, Visionary gets more powered."

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 3100 + 200 = 3300)**_

"But he can't access his graveyard!" Yuya cried seeing that. "Necrovalley makes that impossible!"

"Normally you would be right. However, Chief's ability allows me to use my graveyard as I wish." Ahmand revealed.

 _'And that's totally bad news.'_ Dan thought, _'I can't use my graveyard. I need to get an Action Card!'_

He started to run to run to Action Card only for Visionary to block him. Startled Dan ran another direction only for Chief to block him. Dan grunted as Ahmand said, "Sorry, but I don't intend for you to get one. I activate Hidden Temples of Necrovalley."

A temple rose behind him.

* * *

 _Hidden Temples of Necrovalley_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only if both a "Gravekeeper's" monster and "Necrovalley" are on the field. Neither player can Special Summon monsters, except "Gravekeeper's" monsters. If either a "Gravekeeper's" monster or "Necrovalley" is not on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"As long as a Gravekeeper, and Necrovalley are on the field we can't Special Summon except if it's a Gravekeeper." Ahmand told him further shocking You Show.

"Graveyard, field, and now Special Summoning!?" Allie cried shocked.

"How can Dan break this loop!?" Zuzu asked shocked.

Ahmand told him, "Your turn now."

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan drew as he looked, and looked surprised. A trap known as Imperial Order. A trap that is generic, and can put a stop to Spells. He didn't realized how much he needed it until now.

"Okay, all I can do is set a card." Dan ended.

* * *

 **Dan: 7100**

 **Ahmand: 4000**

* * *

Ahmand 4th Turn:

"Then it's my turn." Ahmand said drawing Imperial Tombs. "I'll set a card, and now I'll end my turn."

"And I play a trap!" Dan called, "Imperial Order!"

* * *

 _Imperial Order_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Negate all Spell effects on the field. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, you must pay 700 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed._

* * *

"So now all spells are negated as long as it's out!" Dan called.

"He has a card like Imperial Order?" Ahmand asked shocked as Temple, Silver Wing, and Necrovalley wore out.

 _Chief: **(ATK: 2400 - 500 = 1900/DEF: 1700 - 500 = 1200)**_

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 3300 - 500 = 2800/DEF: 2300 - 500 = 1800)**_

"Awesome!" Tate cried with a smile.

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan drew as he grunted. **(Dan: 6400)**

"Imperial Order costs me 700 non-optional points during the Stand-By Phase." Dan said as looked at his drawn card seeing Red Nova. "Alright, I'll summon Red Nova!"

The fairy appeared in place.

* * *

 _Red Nova_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Red Nova" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon that uses 2 or more Tuner monsters as Materials: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"I can summon her when I control a level 8 or higher Dragon Synchro Monster!" Dan called, "And now Level 1 Red Nova tunes level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The two flew up as Red Nova turned to 1 ring as it passed Red Dragon Archfiend.

 **(LV: 1 + 8 = 9)**

"A new Synchro?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Come forth! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Dan called as a red more fiendish version of the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner DARK Dragon Synchro Monster_  
 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 Tuner in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa I'm getting the shivers!" Frederick cried shuddering.

"Wowie!" Allie cried in awe.

"Wow!" Tate smiled.

"And now Abyss attack the Chief!" Dan called as Abyss attacked the Chief destroying it as Ahmand grunted. **(Ahmand: 2700)** "Alright! And now as Abyss inflicted damage to you a tuner is revived from my grave!"

Ahmand grunted, "Counter Trap! Imperial Tombs!"

Dan widen his eyes forgetting that he had that as Abyss shattered.

"His dragon!" the three kids cried shocked.

"I guess he got carried away." Zuzu said seeing this looking worried.

Dan grunted, "Your turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 6400**

 **Ahmand: 2700**

* * *

Ahmand 5th Turn:

"I can't say, I didn't expect you to do that." Ahmand admitted as he drew as Imperial Order's cost activated. **(Dan: 5700)** "However your trap's effect will now be gone."

As he said this he activated a generic card of his own.

* * *

 _Remove Trap_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Trap Card on the field and destroy it._

* * *

Imperial Order shattered as Necrovalley, and Temples regained their effects.

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300/DEF: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Oh no!" the three kids cried.

"And now Visionary attack him!" Ahmand cried as Visionary landed an attack as Dan cried out. **(Dan: 2400)**

Dan grunted, "Action Spell, Damage Draw activate!"

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Dan cried as he drew twice seeing as he widen his eyes seeing Majestic Dragon, and Chain Resonator.

"Well hopefully that you need them." Ahmand warned ending his turn.

Dan 5th Turn:

Dan nodded drawing as he thought, _'Darn it... I can't Special Summon anything due to both Necrovalley, and Temple... What can I do...?'_

He looked at his hand seeing Battle Waltz, Garbage Lord, Chain Resonator, Majestic Dragon, and his drawn card being Power Breaker.

Seeing the monster he nodded. "Okay I set a monster. Your move."

* * *

 **Dan: 2400**

 **Ahmand: 2700**

* * *

Ahmand 6th Turn:

"That all?" Ahmand asked drawing, "In that case Visionary will attack!"

Visionary attacked the monster before Temples shattered.

"What?" Ahmand asked shocked.

Dan smirked, "Sorry. But the monster you destroyed was Power Breaker."

* * *

 _Power Breaker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Since it's destroyed by one of your cards then one of your face-up Spells, and Traps goes also!" Dan grinned.

Ahmand closed his eyes with a smile. "I see. That sure is quite a strategy. But I can make a comeback too! I activate Royal Tribute!"

* * *

 _Royal Tribute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Necrovalley": Both players discard any monsters in their hands._

* * *

"So now since Necrovalley is out we both must get rid of all the monsters we have in our hands!" Ahmand smirked as Dan widen his eyes as he sees Garbage Lord, Majestic Dragon, and Chain Resonator being slipped in his graveyard.

"Are you serious!?" Gong cried shocked.

"Now Dan only has 1 card in his hand." Zuzu said horrified.

"That's my turn." Ahmand ended.

Dan 6th Turn:

Dan grunted, _'Okay it all bets on this draw... I hope this works!'_

"Okay draw!" He looked, and widen his eyes.

Soul Charge.

 _'No no! Soul Charge...?'_ Dan thought seeing he drawn the wrong card. _'Both this card, and Battle Waltz can't help... Does this mean... I lose?'_

"Dan?" Yuya asked worried seeing his expression.

"Judging by that face he might not have gotten the card he needed." Nico said to them.

 _'If I haven't been so excited when I summoned Abyss... Then this would be different...'_ Dan thought as tears creep, _'I'm so sorry guys!'_

 _ **"Dan!"**_

His eyes looked surprised as he looked around startled.

"Dan what's wrong?" Zuzu asked confused.

That was when Dan caught something in his graveyard glowing as he looked.

 _ **"Don't forget that you hold the power to change what is to come."**_ the voice told him, **_"You were brought here for a reason, and for that my friend. I aim to guide you."_**

Dan hearing that smiled before nodding running to an Action Card.

"No you don't." Ahmand said as Visionary blocked his path only for Dan to suddenly turned to a new path out-smarting the monster as Dan grabbed a card.

Dan smiled, "Alright! I activate the Action Spell, Grave Truth!"

* * *

 _Grave Truth_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, and then draw another. This turn you can use your graveyard whatever you please ignoring the effects of "Necrovalley"._

* * *

"So by discarding Battle Waltz, and drawing a card I can use my graveyard ignoring Necrovalley getting in the way!" Dan grinned.

Ahmand grunted as the kids cheered while Dan discarded the spell, and drew.

"Alright! I summon Boost Warrior!" Dan called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Boost Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

* * *

"And next up Soul Charge!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Soul Charge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target any number of monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn._

* * *

"So now by giving up multiple 1000 Life Points, I can summon a monster from the graveyard by giving up the battle phase this turn!" Dan called, "I summon Red Dragon Archfiend, and MAJESTIC DRAGON!"

The dragon appeared along with a small pink glowing fairy dragon.

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

 **(Dan: 0400)**

"Pretty!" Allie cried with a smile.

"And now level 1 Majestic Dragon tune with level 1 Boost Warrior, and level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 8 = 10)**

"I call forth an absolute power destined to rule this duel. Synchro Summon! I give you Majestic Red Dragon!" Dan called as a shining red counterpart to Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Majestic Red Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects. After damage calculation, if this card attacks: Destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate its effects, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK. These changes last until the end of this turn. During the End Phase: Target 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" in your Graveyard; return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Is Dan gonna keep awing us?" Yuya asked in shock seeing it.

"And now Majestic Red negates Visionary's effects, and gains it's power!" Dan called.

 _Visionary: **(ATK: 3300 - 800 = 2500)**_

 _Majestic Red: **(ATK: 4000 + 3300 = 7300)**_

"Well... If that's the case why didn't you wait until you summon it next turn?" Ahmand asked him.

"At the end of the turn it's summoned, Majestic Red returns to my Extra Deck, and Red Dragon Archfiend returns." Dan answered, "But If I play this Action Card it wouldn't be the case."

* * *

 _Impact_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control that has it's ATK gained from an effect: Inflict that gained ATK as damage._

* * *

Ahmand widen his eyes as the blast struck him.

* * *

 **Dan: 0400**

 **Ahmand: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Dan Kizami: 4 wins.)**

"Dan done it!" the kids cried running over to him.

"Yeah but barely." Dan smiled rubbing his head.

Ahmand walked over, "The better Duelist won today. And you really are that duelist. I wish you good luck in the Tournament that is yet to come."

Dan nodded with a smile as he, and Ahmand shook hands.

* * *

 **Well 2 more duels for Dan to win until he enters. Next chapter is Dan's fifth duel, and one of the doozies here! Be sure to review!**


	8. Artifact Secrets!

**Now it's time for Dan's next battle, and it's a the doozy here! Plus at the end of this chapter I'm gonna be saying my interpretation of what are the themes of the characters here. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan was working on his deck until he sees something, "Huh? What's this?"

He picked it up, and sees it was a White Deckbox. Looking into it he was surprised by what he's seeing.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.

 _'Tachyon Dragon...? But how did it-Wait.'_ Dan looked over the deck, and widen his eyes.

This was a Deck of his that he thought he lost a while back before ARC-V came out. A friend of his gave him a box of cards after he said he wasn't interested in Yu-Gi-Oh! anymore, and said that they contain powerful kinds for him to make. Dan knows this was because his friend trusts him, and promises to take good care of them. Dan soon made an Xyz Deck out of random, but is pretty powerful on it's own right should he managed to use it, but soon he lost it. He felt terrible when that happened since he promised his friend he would take care of the cards.

But for it suddenly appearing here out of nowhere, and ready to use.

Dan thought, _'If the Deck I lost came here like this, then I can use it when I got it at the right time.'_

That was before he got a notification from Nico.

* * *

 _Sometime Later..._

Dan, and the others were at a location where their waiting for Nico. Said man arrived as he said, "Ah your all here."

"Nico where's the Duel School?" Yuya asked him.

"It's down there." Nico said pointing down surprising them before he stomped on the ground as a staircase suddenly opened. "This way."

Shaking off their stupor they walked down the stairs where they see what looks like a small temple. They looked amazed as the gate opened as they stepped inside where they see duelists practicing.

"This is Monolith Temple Duel School." Nico told them, "It resolves around ancient artifacts around in time."

"Certainly looks like it." Zuzu remarked looking around.

"So your my opponent?" they looked up to see a male duelist with black hair coming over his left eye, and having on a brown robe. "My name is Elijah, and I am this School's Rep at the Tournament."

"Hi there. I'm Dan Kizami." Dan said as Elijah jumped down in front of them. "And I am your opponent."

"I see. Well then let's get started. I don't expect you to hold back." Elijah said as he got ready, and Dan looked over his deck, "Use that black one."

Dan smiled nodding as he placed the Deck in his Duel Disk.

"Activate Action Field: Ancient Artifact Tomb." the computer stated.

* * *

 _Ancient Artifact Tomb_

 _Action Master Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Faint by Linkin Park)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Elijah: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Elijah 1st Turn:

Ejihah drew before saying, "I'll place 4 cards face-down, and that's my turn."

Dan 1st Turn:

That surprised You Show. But Dan knows what he's up to, and drew seeing he has Polymerization, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Keeper of the Shrine, Summoned Skull, Dark Dragon Ritual, and Return of the Red-Eyes, "Okay, I'll activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And I'll fuse Summoned Skull with Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Black Skull Dragon!" Dan called as the fusion of the two appeared.

* * *

 _Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Summoned Skull" + "Red-Eyes B. Dragon"_

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"Then I set a card." Dan said setting a card, "And now battle!"

"And during this battle I'll play Artifact Ignition!" Elijah called.

* * *

 _Artifact Ignition_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, Set 1 "Artifact" monster directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: Your opponent skips their next Battle Phase. (You must have an "Artifact" monster in your Main Deck to activate this card.)_

* * *

"So now I'll destroy my facedown Artifact Vajra, and in turn I can see Artifact Moralltach." Elijah said setting the card as the other shattered, "And then Vajra destroys all spells, and traps I have which includes my face-down Artifact Failnaught, Artifact Scythe, and Artifact Aegis."

Four magical stones appeared.

"Artifacts summon themselves when destroyed in my Spell/Trap Card zone." Elijah explained.

* * *

 _Artifact Vajra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800  
_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: Destroy all cards in your Spell & Trap Zones. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

 _Artifact Failnaught_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2300  
_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: You can target 1 "Artifact" monster in your Graveyard; Set that target in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card._

* * *

 _Artifact_ _Aegis_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: "Artifact" monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Artifact_ _Scythe_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2200  
_

 _DEF: 900_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, when this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Three monsters from that method." Yuya said seeing that.

"Okay. Go Black Skull Dragon attack that Aegis!" Dan called as Black Skull Dragon attacked destroying the Artifact. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Elijah: 4000**

* * *

Elijah 2nd Turn:

"Witness the might of Artifacts." Elijah said drawing. "I overlay Failnaught with Vajra!"

The two flew up as You Show widen their eyes while Dan stayed calm.

"The ancient artifacts are nothing to underestimate. With this relic your defeat is set! I Xyz Summon!" Elijah cried as he called, "The Rank 5, Artifact Durendal!"

A new Artifact that shapes like a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Artifact Durendal_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● When a monster effect is activated on the field OR when a Normal Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the activated effect becomes "Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls"._  
 _● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; each player with a hand shuffles their entire hand into the Deck, then draws the same number of cards they shuffled into the Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"No way... He can Xyz Summon?" Gong asked shocked.

"I'm more then you know." Elijah told him, "And next up I set a card, and I'll activate the spell, Raigeki."

* * *

 _Raigeki_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"So now your Fusion Monster goes." Elijah said as Black Skull Dragon shattered.

Dan grunted, "I play Keeper of the Shrine's effect in my hand! Since a Dragon was sent to the graveyard by an effect or in battle, I can summon this card!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"And since the monster sent was a Normal Monster, I can add Red-Eyes to my hand!" Dan cried.

"Well I'll use Durendal's ability." Elijah added as a Overlay Unit was absorbed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "So now the activated effect of your monster is rewritten to destroying one of my set cards instead."

"What?" Dan asked not expecting that as Keeper of the Shrine destroyed the face-down.

"The card was Artifact Sanctum." Elijah explained. "Since it's destroyed by your effect, 1 card on your field is destroyed."

Dan grunted as his set Dark Dragon Ritual shattered.

"And now Durendal will make his direct assault." Elijah added as Durendal attacked.

Dan grunted running to an Action Card, but was hit before he can reach it. **(Dan: 1600)**

"Dan!" Zuzu cried at that.

"Not even his second turn, and he already lost half his points." Yuya said shocked.

Dan got up as he said, "I can still fight!"

Elijah said, "I set this card, and it's your turn."

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew seeing he drawn Dimension Wall. _'Okay... This is decent.'_

"By that look you got a good card. Too bad you can't use it." Elijah said, "I play Durendal's other ability." **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "So now we have to shuffle our hands to our decks, and draw the same amount."

"Ya kidding?" Dan asked shocked before shuffling his hand of Dimension Wall, and Return of the Red-Eyes to his deck, and drew twice seeing their Red-Eyes Insight, and Inferno Fire Blast. _'Okay... His monster is out of Overlay Units so I can use my spells scott free!'_

"Okay, I activate Dark Dragon Ritual's effect in my hand!" Dan called. "By banishing this card, I can add a Red-Eyes Spell or trap to my hand! I add Red-Eyes Spirit!"

He shows the card to his opponent.

"A spell from the graveyard?" Elijah asked seeing that.

"And now I play Red-Eyes Insight!" Dan added.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

"By sending Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to my graveyard, I can add Red-Eyes Fusion to my hand!" Dan said adding the card, "And then I'll activate it!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So now I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon to summon this beast!" Dan called as the two fused. "That monster is the hot, the magma, and the dangerous Meteor Back Comet Dragon!"

Meteor Black Comet appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Meteor Black Comet Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And now since it's summoned, I can send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my Deck to the graveyard to deal you damage equal to half it's points!" Dan said discarding the card as Black Comet fired a blast.

Elijah grabbed an Action Spell, "I activate Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"This cancels the damage." Elijah said as he was defended.

"Well I'll activate Inferno Fire Blast!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"This deals you damage equal to Black Comet's points!" Dan called as Black Comet fired a blast which hit. **(Elijah: 0500)** "Due to it's effect Black Comet can't attack so I'll place a card down."

* * *

 **Dan: 1600**

 **Elijah: 0500**

* * *

Elijah 3rd Turn:

"No wonder your strong." Elijah remarked drawing. "But, I can be too. I activate the spell, Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice before setting them both, and he ran grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Single Destruction!"

* * *

 _Single Destruction_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If your opponent controls exactly 1 monster: Target that monster; destroy it._

* * *

"Since you only have 1 monster this destroys your dragon!" Elijah cried as Black Comet shattered as Dan grunted.

"I activate it's ability to revive Red-Eyes!" Dan called as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"And then Keeper of the Shrine summons itself from the graveyard!" Dan called as Keeper appeared, "And it's ability allows me to add Black Skull Dragon to my hand or in this case Extra Deck!"

He adds the card to his Extra Deck.

"And finally I play Red-Eyes Spirit!" Dan cried.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Red-Eyes from my graveyard! So I summon out Red-Eye Darkness Metal Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal_ _Dragon"._

* * *

"From one comes many is what they say." Elijah said seeing the card. "Okay I end my turn."

Dan 3rd Turn:

"My go!" Dan drew seeing he has drawn Fusion Recovery, _'Alright, I can...'_

"Trap Card, Call of the Haunted." Elijah interjected.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now I can summon a monster from the graveyard." Elijah told him. "And I pick Failnaught."

The monster appeared.

"And as it's summoned during your turn it revives with Scythe." Elijah added as the Artifact appeared. "And since Scythe was summoned during your turn you can't summon a monster from the Extra Deck this turn."

"What?" Dan asked shocked.

"No summons from the Extra Deck?" Yuya asked shocked.

"And now I activate my face-down, Artifacts Unleashed!" Elijah added.

* * *

 _Artifacts Unleashed_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 2 "Artifact" monsters you control; immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using those 2 monsters only, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, monsters you control cannot attack, except "Artifact" monsters. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can reveal 1 Level 5 LIGHT monster in your hand; draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now by using Failnaught, and Scythe, I once again build the Overlay Network!" Elijah cried as the two flew up.

"Another Xyz Summon?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"If you think Durendal was bad wait until you face this angel! I Xyz Summon! The Rank 5, Tidras, Keeper of Genesis!" Elijah called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Tidras, Keeper of Genesis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _This card's effects can only be applied/resolved while it has Xyz Material. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. During each of your End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa." Dan said amazed.

"Tidras' effects can only be activated as long as it has Overlay Units." Elijah explained. "It cannot be destroyed by card effects, and at the end of the battle 1 card on your field is destroyed. And during each of my end phases, I detach an Overlay Unit from him."

"All that, and Dan can only destroy it in battle?" Tate asked shocked.

"It's okay though. Red-Eyes Metal Dragon can destroy that thing before it can use that effect!" Allie told him.

"Your right. Suppose I should do something about it." Elijah agreed grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Destruction Truth!"

* * *

 _Destruction Truth_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent chooses a monster on their field: Destroy all other monsters besides the target, and it loses 400 ATK for each destroyed monster, and they can only control 1 monster on their field this turn. Then your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"So now you can choose a monster on your field, and in exchange for you drawing a card the monster you chose loses 400 points for each monster destroyed by this effect, and you can only have 1 monster on your field." Elijah told him.

Dan grunted, "I pick Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The two shattered. **(ATK: 2400 - (400 * 2) = 1600)**

"What now?" Frederick asked worried, "I'm getting bad shivers."

Dan placed his fingers on his deck, and thought, _'Come on... Please... Heart of the Cards help me!'_

"I... Draw!" Dan drew as he looked, and smiled, "Alright! I sacrifice Red-Eyes to summon this beast!"

The dragon was enveloped in black smoke as it roared.

"Come forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Dan called as a new version of the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"You summoned a monster that has the same attack points of your other monster?" Elijah asked.

Dan grinned, "One that has a cool ability! For every Dragon in my graveyard, he gains 300 points!"

The dragon absorbs the aura of the other dragons as it roared. **(ATK: 2400 + (300 * 6) = 4200)**

"4200?" Elijah asked shocked.

Dan grinned, "And now Darkness Dragon attack with Inferno Darkfire!"

The dragon fired a blast at Tridas destroying it as Elijah cried out.

* * *

 **Dan: 1600**

 **Elijah: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Dan Kizami: 5 wins.)**

"Alright!" the three kids cheered.

"Alright! Just one more win!" Yuya grinned.

"And he'll be able to compete!" Zuzu smiled.

Elijah stood up as he said, "Well, I never expected for you to actually beat me even with Tidras on my field."

"There are surprises everywhere." Dan smiled to him.

"Can't say, I agree." Elijah smiled. "Well I wish you luck at the tournament."

They nodded as they walked out of the temple.

"Alright just 1 win, and you can enter!" Gong smiled.

"Yeah." Dan smiled nodding.

"Well it'll be tough searching, but I'll try to find it." Nico told them as they nodded walking off.

Unaware to them who was watching was the masked man who jumped off.

* * *

 _Later at night..._

"To Dan!"

You Show, Yoko, and Skip decided to celebrate by throwing a party for Dan, and now everyone but Dan cling their cups together.

"Alright little buddy! Just one last victory, and you can handle anyone in the tournament!" Sora grinned.

"It will certainly be an experience." Yoko agreed to his saying, "But don't get overconfident."

"I don't get overconfident." Dan smiled, "That would be a duelist's number 1 mistake."

"You really show some hot-blooded skills!" Skip grinned with a flaming background behind him, "Keep on fighting~!"

Dan chuckled at this before turning to the window where the stars are. He wonders what's happening with his friends, and the foster care agency that had took him in. Knowing Foster Care they wouldn't care about him, but everyone that knows him, and his well known good deeds will grow worried for him. Dan doesn't know how he can tell them he's fine, but know that he can return by beating whatever evil is lay hidden here. He doesn't know what it could be, but he has to be ready.

"Mrs. Sakaki?" Dan asked.

"Yes?" Yoko asked him.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Dan said walking off.

"Is he okay?" Tate asked them.

Yuya answered, "He might be thinking about his family."

* * *

 _With Dan..._

Dan was looking over his deck that he lost while walking through the night, "Can't believe this came to me suddenly... But I think it's because Hieratic isn't enough, and it wants me to have more Xyz Skills so it has me this. It's been a while since I used this, and-"

"Hold it right there!"

Hearing that cry he turned to see it was the masked man. Feeling a dangerous aura Dan asked, "Uh... Are you a friend of Yuto?"

"Who you nearly took down." the figure stated as he took his mask off to reveal he has yellow eyes, a serious face, and black hair, "And I'll make sure you feel my comrade's wrath myself."

"Uh listen sir I can't because, I don't have a Deck and-"

"Then what's that in your hand?" the figure asked eyeing the Deck in Dan's hand.

Dan widen his eyes seeing where he's getting at, "Uh this Deck isn't-"

"It doesn't matter. Your going down either way!" the figure yelled as he armed himself.

Dan flinched, _'He's certainly not taking no for an answer... Plus when I have a deck that I almost have no experience by now with!? Ah well, I best as well use it! Better then nothing!'_

With that he armed himself against the man, "Sir you wouldn't mind if I get your name?"

"It's Shay Obsidian. And it's the last name you'll hear!" the figure declared as they drew their hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **You might be asking 'why a cliffhanger here'? Well, the new deck isn't ready, and it's actually a Deck I made that was a while ago. Wonder what is it besides Tachyon Dragon? Find out next chapter. And for the themes in my own versions here they are:**

 **Dan - Legendary by Skillet**

 **Yuya - Break the World by Nine Lashes**

 **Zuzu - Die For You by Starset**

 **Yuto - Blood by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Shay - Rebellion by Linkin Park**

 **Sora - Breaking Through by The Wreckage**

 **Gong - Breaking the Silence by Breaking Benjamin**

 **There will be more coming in soon but this is all I got. Next up the duel you are wanting. Dan vs Shay! Be sure to review!**


	9. Conflict with Raidraptors!

**Now it's time for the duel you guys have been wanting. Dan vs Shay! Where could lead too? ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Major Dueling Theme: Let it Die by Starset)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shay 1st Turn:

It was the late night where Dan was encountered by Shay who is Yuto's comrade. Dan is also using a Deck he thought he lost, and hopes it can help him in this match.

"I'm going first!" Shay cried drawing, "And I'll summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

A bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And during my Main Phase when this card is summoned I can summon a Raidraptor that is level 4 or below!" Shay called.

Dan thought, _'Raidraptor... This is 1 archetype, I never heard of... This could be tough...'_

"And now joining the fight is Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called as a second bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"And now I activate Raidraptor - Nest!" Shay called as a spell that shows of a nest with an egg appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Nest_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you control 2 or more "Raidraptor" monsters: You can add 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Nest" once per turn._

* * *

"So now since I have two Raidraptors I can add a Raidraptor from my Deck or graveyard to my hand." Shay explained, "I add Raidraptor - Pain Lanius, and I'll activate it's Special Ability! By taking Fuzzy Lanius' attack points as damage I can summon it!"

A orange bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Pain Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a Winged Beast-Type monster. If this card is in your hand: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control that has a Level; take damage equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is lower, but your choice if tied), and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, this card's Level becomes the current Level of the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Pain Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

 **(Shay: 3500)**

"And due to this Pain Lanius' level is equal to Fuzzy Lanius." Shay added.

 _Pain Lanius: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

 _'3 Level 4s?'_ Dan thought shocked.

"And now I overlay both Fuzzy Lanius, and Pain Lanius!" Shay called as the two flew up, "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

A owl like monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Huh?'_ Dan thought expecting Shay to summon a strong Xyz with 3 Level fours.

"Force Strix gains 500 attack, and defense points for each Winged-Beast on my field other then itself." Shay told him.

 _Force Strix: **(ATK: 100 + 500 = 600/DEF: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"And I activate it's Special Ability!" Shay called. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can add a Dark Attribute Winged-Beast to my hand from my deck!"

Strix took an Overlay Unit as Shay added the card. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"And now Raidraptor - Singing Lanius' effect in my hand!" Shay called. "Since I'm controlling an Xyz Monster, I can summon this card!"

A yellow bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Singing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control a face-up Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" once per turn this way._

* * *

"And now I once again build the Overlay Network!" Shay called as Singing Lanius, and Vanishing Lanius flew up. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

A second Force Strix appeared defending. **(ORU: 2) (ATK: 100 + 500 = 600/DEF: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**

 _'Two Xyz Summons so easily...'_ Dan thought eyeing the two Force Strixs.

"And next up I activate the spell, Xyz Gift!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Xyz Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control 2 or more face-up Xyz Monsters: Detach 2 Xyz Materials from a monster you control and draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since I have two Xyz Monsters in play by detaching 2 Overlay Units from my second Force Strix I can draw 2 cards!" Shay called as his second Force Strix detached both Units. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

While Shay drew twice making his hand at 4.

 _'So that's what he was going for... Making 2 Xyz Summons, and using Xyz Gift, and maintaining a strong defense...'_ Dan thought seeing this.

Shay looked over his hand, "I activate the Equip Spell, Raptor's Ultimate Mace!"

* * *

 _Raptor's Ultimate Mace_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Raidraptor" monster. It gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster is targeted for an attack by a monster whose ATK is higher than the equipped monster: You can add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"By equipping this with my Force Strix it gains 1000 attack points!" Shay called as his Force Strix with no Overlay Units glowed. **(ATK: 600 + 1000 = 1600)**

Dan looked at the Equip Spell on his Duel Disk, and widen his eyes, _'Wait Raidraptor uses Rank-Up cards!?'_

"And I'll place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Shay ended his turn.

Dan 1st Turn:

 _'This'll be even tougher then I thought... I hope I can do this.'_ Dan thought, "Okay draw!"

Looking over his hand he has Lightpulsar Dragon, Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Bright Star Dragon, Trade-In, Kuriboh, and his drawn card being Eclipse Wyvern. Dan looked before nodding, "Okay, first I activate Trade-In!"

* * *

 _Trade-In_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By discarding Schwarzschild Limit Dragon in my hand, I can draw 2 cards." Dan said drawing twice, and not noticing Shay's shocked look as Dan sees the cards he drawn were The Melody of Awakening Dragon, and a Number. "Okay next up I activate The Melody of Awakening Dragon!"

* * *

 _The Melody of Awakening Dragon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; add up to 2 Dragon monsters with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I add 2 dragons from my Deck to my hand as long their attack points are 3000 or more, and their defense points are less then 2500." Dan said adding two copies of Photon Dragon further shocking Shay while Dan discards Eclipse Wyvern, "And now Eclipse Wyvern's ability! Since it's sent to the graveyard I can banish a level 7 or higher Light, or Dark Dragon from my deck! I banish Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

He banished the card.

"And now I banish Eclipse Wyvern, and Limit Dragon from my graveyard to summon Lightpulsar Dragon!" Dan called as a bright white dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Lightpulsar Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And then since Eclipse Wyvern is banished in my graveyard, I can add Darkness Metal Dragon to my hand." Dan said adding the banished card. "Then I summon Bright Star Dragon!"

A yellow dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Bright Star Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; increase that target's Level by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned Lightpulsar's level increases by 2!" Dan called as Lightpuslar glowed. **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)** "Then by banishing Bright Star, I can summon Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The light dragon vanished only to show the darkness dragon.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And then per it's ability, I can summon Photon Dragon from my hand!" Dan called as Photon Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

Shay looked on grunting.

"And now I use Galaxy-Eyes, and Lightpulsar to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as the two flew up. "This will change everything! I will bring into existance a dragon never seen before! Now arise! Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! All the forces in the universe gather at this moment in time!"

A new version of Photon Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _If this card battles, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card once per battle; this card gains ATKequal to the combined Ranks of all Xyz Monsters currently on the field x 200, during that damage calculation only. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect while it has "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation and double its ATK. Any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved unless it has "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Even the Number, Kite gained on the moon?'_ Shay thought shocked before pausing, _'Wait a second... That one's effects are different.'_

"And now Prime Photon attack the Force Strix with the Overlay Unit!" Dan called as Prime Photon attacked destroying it, "I set 1 card, and end my-"

Shay called, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

 _'Wha-'_ Dan thought shocked.

"So now I summon a Raidraptor that is one ranked higher!" Shay called as the destroyed Force Strix rise to the Overlay Network. "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

A red bird appeared cawing with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack directly while it has Xyz Material. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 _'Well that's bad...'_ Dan thought seeing this.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Shay: 3500**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Shay cried drawing, "And I'll activate Blaze Falcon's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit all of your Special Summoned monsters are destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage for each monster!"

Blaze Falcon fired streams of fire.

Dan cried, "I play the trap Number Wall!"

* * *

 _Number Wall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a "Number" monster. "Number" monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle except with another "Number" monster. When a "Number" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now as long as it's out Numbers can't be destroyed in battle except with another Number, and they also can't be destroyed with effects!" Dan called as a wall erected on Prime Photon.

"Your not the only one that has a trap! Counter Trap, Raptor's Gust activate!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Raptor's Gust_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap Card is activated while you control a "Raidraptor" card: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"While I control a Raidraptor, and you played a trap, or spell card this card cancels that out!" Shay cried.

"Cancels it out?" Dan asked shocked as Number Wall shattered before both his dragons shattered, and he grunted. **(Dan: 3000)**

"And I switch Force Strix to attack mode." Shay said as the monster with Ultimate Mace switched. "Blaze Falcon attack him directly!"

Blaze Falcon charged as it struck Dan. **(Dan: 2000)**

"Force Strix attack!" Shay called as the owl attacked Dan hitting him. **(Dan: 0400)**

"I'm... Still standing!" Dan cried standing up.

Shay glared, "Not for long... I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _● During your turn: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material._  
 _● During your opponent's turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls with no Xyz Materials; take control of that Xyz Monster, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material._  
 _(These Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons. Attached Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

 _'What!?'_ Dan thought shocked by this.

"So now I use Blaze Falcon to summon another monster 1 Rank higher!" Shay called as Blaze Falcon shot to the Overlay Network. "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shay chanted.

His ace monster appeared ready at the helm.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 _'Oh crap! This is trouble!'_ Dan shocked that this happened, and that Shay conducted a Rank-Up during the battle phase.

Wait, is this still the battle phase!?

"Now Revolution Falcon attack him, and end this!" Shay cried as the monster charged.

Dan cried, "I activate the effect of Kuriboh in my hand! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I don't take damage!"

The monster appeared as it shattered from Revolution Falcon's attack.

Shay grunted seeing he survived. "Alright fine. I end my turn with a card face-down."

Dan 2nd Turn:

 _'Phew... THAT was close!'_ Dan thought as he drew seeing Pot of Greed, "Okay I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And with it's effect, I can draw 2 cards!" Dan called. _'Okay it's all or nothing... If I don't get what I need I'm done for...'_

"And draw!" Dan drew twice, and looked to see their Monster Reborn, and Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. "Yeah! I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with it's magic I revive Prime Photon Dragon!" Dan called as the Number reappeared.

"Your monsters not strong enough to beat me." Shay told him.

Dan grinned, "Not by itself. I use Prime Photon Dragon to rebuild the Overlay Network!"

"What!?" Shay asked shocked.

Prime Photon Dragon flew back to the Overlay Network as Dan called, "If you think Prime Photon is your problem them prepare for this beast! I summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!"

A black armored version of Photon Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as material, except "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon". (Transfer its materials to this card.) Once per turn: You can target up to 2 Equip Cards equipped to this card; attach them to this card as material. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"A new Galaxy-Eyes?" Shay asked shocked.

"And one with a great ability! By using an Overlay Unit your Revolution Falcon is destroyed!" Dan called as Photon Dragon attacked the Falcon destroying it. **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "And now I activate the card that rivals your own Rank-Ups! Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target the 1 Xyz Monster you control with the highest Rank (your choice, if tied); Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 2 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this effect, except by the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force"._

* * *

The name of the card made Shay froze, _'The Astral World Rank-Up card...?'_

Full Armor Photon flew up to the Overlay Network.

"Witness the pinnacle of prominence! Number 99: Utopic Dragon!" Dan called.

At that a huge yellow, and golden dragon appeared with huge glowing wings, and red eyes roaring.

* * *

 _Number 99: Utopic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 10 monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by discarding 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card and using a "Utopia" monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can target 1 "Number" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but its effects are negated. During either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets this face-up card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Shay froze in shock seeing the dragon number.

"And now Utopic Dragon's ability revives Prime Photon in defense mode with it's abilities negated!" Dan called as Prime Photon reappeared defending. "And now Utopic Dragon attack Force Strix! Light Way!"

Utopic Dragon charged to attack.

"Due to Ultimate Mace, I can add Skip Force to my hand!" Shay called showing the card.

"Not on your field, and you can't play it!" Dan reminded as Utopic Dragon destroyed Force Strix that pushed Shay back. **(Shay: 0600)**

Dan grinned, _'Alright! With his ace, and field empty he can't beat me! Utopic Dragon, and Prime Photon will finish him next turn, and monster effects can't do anything against Utopic Dragon!'_

That was when he caught Shay glaring at him which made Dan asked, "What are you looking at!?"

"Someone who's going to get beaten down!" Shay cried before calling, "I play the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that has twice the Rank of that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"And now I summon the Raidraptor that was destroyed!" Shay called as Force Strix appeared as it flew up, "And it lets me summon an Xyz Monster who's rank is double them Force Strix's!"

 _'Another Rank-Up, and one that summons a monster that has twice the original rank!?'_ Dan cried shocked.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shay chanted as a huge falcon that has cannons appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Quick Effect: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK for each "Raidraptor" monster in your GY._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"I don't like the looks of that guy..." Dan admits ending his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 0400**

 **Shay: 0600**

* * *

Shay 3rd Turn:

"You showed me the honor of your strongest creature, and I'll do the same by showing you mine." Shay said drawing.

"Wait Revolution Falcon, and this thing here aren't your aces?" Dan asked shocked.

"Revolution Falcon is my ace but not my strongest creature." Shay answered. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And like your Astral Force this allows me to summon a Raidraptor that is 2 ranks higher!" Shay called as Satellite Falcon flew up.

 _'Rank 10 like me...'_ Dan thought.

"Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" Shay called.

At that a huge yellow Falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 10 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _Unaffected by other cards' effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls will lose 1000 ATK, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can make all monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. If your opponent controls no face-up monsters, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's strong..." Dan gaped in awe.

"Ultimate Falcon is unaffected to other card effects." Shay told him. "And now by using an Overlay Unit all of your monsters loses 1000 points, and your effects cannot be activated!"

 _'What!?'_ Dan thought in horror.

 _Utopic Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

 _Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

"And now time to finish this! Ultimate Falcon attack Utopic Dragon, and end this duel!" Shay called as Dan watched on in shock as thee Falcon pierced through the dragon as it roared shattering as Dan was pushed back screaming.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Shay: 0600**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Dan Kizami: 6 wins.)**

Shay walked toward Dan who was barely conscious, and looked at Shay, "W-Who are you...?"

"A resident of the Xyz Dimension." Shay told him. "We will meet again in the tournament."

With that Shay turned, and walked off as Dan lost consciousness.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Dan slowly woke up as he raise groaning.

"Dan!"

He looked to see Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, and the others were there looking worried, and sees he's back at the Sakaki household.

"You okay?" Zuzu asked him worried.

"Ugh... I think so. What happened?" Dan asked them.

"We found you passed out when Zuzu went to go home." Sora answered.

Dan tried to remember, but when he did he looked down, "I lost..."

"What?" Yuya asked.

Dan looked at them with tears, "Guys I lost my sixth duel. So I can't compete in time. Sorry."

They looked at each other before Skip asked, "What do you mean? You HAVE six wins."

"What? That isn't possible." Dan said to him surprised.

Yuya grabbed Dan's Duel Disk that was sitting on a shelf, and brought up the Win/Lose Ratio, "Here."

Dan looked, and widen his eyes seeing that their right. He does have six wins. But he lost to Shay how is that possible? Dan thought, _'Guess someone wants me to compete no matter the cost.'_

"Maybe you counted wrong?" Sora asked him.

Dan shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well get some sleep. The tournament will begin in 2 days." Yuya told him as Dan nodded laying back down.

When they walked off Dan asked himself, "This doesn't make sense. I lost that match so how was it registered as a win?"

He thinks back to his duels with Shay, and Yuto.

 _"You should know what the Fusion Dimension did."_ Yuto's voice said to him.

 _"A resident of the Xyz Dimension."_ Shay's voice repeated in his head.

Dan grabbed his head, _'First a Fusion Dimension, and now an Xyz Dimension?_ _What is going on here?'_

He truly doesn't get it with these dimensions those two are saying. If he had to guess those are locations here in Arc-V, but if he has to know how to get there they should guide him, Yuya, and the others. Of course that wouldn't be easy. With that thought he laid in bed to get rest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A purple haired girl along with a veteran like man with an eyepatch appeared.

"So let's get some Xyz Duelists so I can prove to the Professor I can help." the girl told the man who nodded.

"Very well Miss Celina." the man said as they walked off.

* * *

 **Well guys the duel you were waiting for. You didn't expect Dan to lose, or use the cards he has now right? Well, I had been wanting to put that in for a while, and now I have a reason for how he can use it. If anyone wants to see any other archetypes or decks I'm open to suggestions. Next up the start of the Battle Royal, and Dan's meeting with Declan's little 'brother'. Be sure to review!**


	10. Challengers Assemble!

**Now it's time for the tournament start here! And it is also time for Dan to meet up with Declan's little 'brother' Riley. What would this meeting be about? ENJOY!**

* * *

 _2 Days Later..._

It was an early morning since the day Dan dueled Shay, and lost but for some reason he had been assigned for six victories instead of just 5, and 1 loss. But he's not complaining on it thought feels that was just a warning, and that fate is not gonna give him a second chance if he screws up again. But now that he has 6 consecutive wins he can focus on the Championship with his Classmates, and friends to where they'll arm themselves for whatever lies on ahead, and for whatever this 'Fusion Dimension' is. He had also been working on his Light and Time Dragon Deck to make it better, and believes it's ready.

"Sure, we only have seveen students here at the You Show School. But what we lack in numbers. we make up for with guts." Skip told the seven students of You Show with Yoko behind him, "I knew you kids were talented, but who'd have guessed you'd all qualify for the ARC League Championship!? It's the proudest moment of my duelist career! Let's bring it in everybody!"

With tears he tried to embrace them... But all but Dan moved out of the way as Skip embraced Dan who looked startled, but did smiled hugging him back, "It's okay Mr. Boyle."

The rest of the You Show Duelists with Yoko, and Gong sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we make a beeline for the area?" Allie suggested.

"Right you are Allie. But first let's have a quick refresher." Skip told them before clearing his throat to start, "As you may remember, this championship will be sectioned off into three age brackets, beginning with the Youth Division. That's where Tate, Allie, Frederick, and Dan are competing."

"Right!" the three called with Dan nodding.

"While Yuya, Zuzu, and Sora are competing in the Junior Division." Skip added.

"Yeah./Okay." the three teens nodded.

"Unless you've been asleep for the last decade, you know that these League Championships are a titanic deal! Of course, all the top schools will be represented by their best and brightest, including the Leo Institute. But there will also be incredible duelists from across the globe!" Skip grinned as a flaming background appeared behind him, "So this is our chance to show the world that You Show's Dueltaining Style of combat is the best. You've all been terrific teammates to each other, but starting now it's gut-check time, and I want you to think of each other as potential rivals. Torch all your competitors! Burn up the field! Feed the flames! Keep turning up the heat on your rivals til you reach victory in a blaze of glory!"

As Skip continued Dan noticed the six with Yoko, and Gong were heading to the small van that is apparently there bus, "Attack in a relentless inferno of fiery fury!"

When he noticed only Dan is listening he sighed before saying, "Thanks for listening Dan."

"Hey listening is respectful, and polite. Nothing gets gained from being disrespectful." Dan smiled as they walked to the van as he, and Skip fasten in.

"Alright we're all in." Yoko smiled.

"Let's get rolling." Zuzu decided to them.

Skip grinned in the Driver's Seat, "All right, next stop, the ARC League Championship."

"Yeah!" Tate, Allie, and Frederick cheered.

"Time for the You Show Express to get underway. Onward to Victoryville. There's no stopping us now." Skip mentioned started to drive up.

"Aaahhh!"

The van made a sudden stop at Zuzu's cry.

 _'So much for 'no stopping us'.'_ Dan thought.

"What's wrong, Zuzu?" Skip asked his daughter concerned.

Zuzu turned to him, "Sorry, Dad, but we're one passenger short."

"Who's missing?" Skip asked as they looked to the spot to find.

...Yuya is gone.

"Where's Yuya?" everyone asked in shock.

"Yuya!" Skip cried shocked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is Joy Jeever reporting live from Paradise Square. The Whole City is sizzling with excitement. And why? Because one of the year's most exciting events is just about to kick off. I'm talking about the ARC League Championship. Crowds are filling the arena, eager to see their favorite duelists face-off in the fantastically realistic environments generated by the Leo Corporation's Augmented Realty Combat system." a female reporter stated in the arena, "This remarkable technology has revolutionized Action Dueling, placing duelists directly in the thick of battle. It's no wonder this pastime has the world's most fanatic fan base. They can't wait for this tournament to start. Neither can I! Any minute now the opening ceremonies will begin, and we can expect this crowd to go wild."

That was when she, and her cameraman heard the crowd cheering as they turned.

"Huh? Is the ceremony starting?" Joy asked looking around before seeing it, and smiled, "No, wait, he's here. We have a major celebrity sighting. It's the one and only Declan Akaba, President of Leo Corporation, the main sponsor of this competition. Listen to that crow as they welcome one of the dueling world's greatest stars!"

While she was saying that Declan along with the woman that was from his match with Dan walked to the sponsor chairs as the crowd cheered for them.

"What an electric moment! It seems like ages since Declan made a public appearance at a dueling event." Joy announced to the audience.

"Declan! Declan! Declan! Declan!" the crowd chanted his name as Declan waved to them.

The woman told him, "You suspect that boy would be here?"

"If Dan is as skilled as I think he is then yes." Declan answered, "With his victory over me I don't have a doubt he would lose easily."

The woman nodded before noticing something, "Where's Riley?"

"Riley is making sure her deck is ready for the tournament, and see if it needs any changes." Declan answered as the woman nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dan, and the others were looking for Yuya around at the arena before it starts as they see Sora, "Sora had you seen Yuya?"

"No not a lick of him." he answered.

"Well, Zuzu, what next?" Allie asked her.

"I'm not sure." Zuzu answered worried. "I don't have a clue where he wondered off too."

"No problem!"

Hearing that they turned to see a girl with puffy orange hair was there wearing a black dress, and having a Crystal Apple with her.

"Aura?" Zuzu asked surprised.

Dan asked confused, "Who's this?"

"This is Aura Sentia. She is one of Yuya's opponent's during his time winning those Duels to enter." Tate told him before adding quietly, "And just to say she has some sort of obsession for Yuya since she's from a Fortune Teller School."

"Fortune Teller..." Dan repeated.

It reminded him of one of the most dangerous opponents ever known in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe known as the Light of Destruction who had possessed a Fortune Teller named Sartorius who is arguably one of the most toughest duelists in the universe due to his Arcana Force Deck representing Tarot Cards, and the Arcanas of Fortune with a dangerous streak of it reaching it's Coin Toss Flip Effects with their always landing on heads even with it's Field Spell, Light Barrier.

The Light of Destruction sure is one opponent Dan DOES NOT want to mess with.

"If my boyfriend is lost, then I'm the one to find him." Aura stated to them with confidence.

"Boyfriend?" Dan asked confused.

"What do you mean, boyfriend?" Zuzu asked gaining a death stare as fire engulfed her sparking fear in the three You Show Kids, and Dan.

"Zuzu, chill out." Tate said to calm her down.

Aura then sighed dreamlily as she started having a daydreaming sequence, "I know where Yuya is. I'm having a vision of him right now as he visits my parents to ask them if he can take me out. Oh, Mommy and Daddy, please say yes."

Zuzu with a major irritated look pulled out a paper fan out of nowhere growling, "I'll be happy to take you out now with one whack."

"Save that fury for your first opponent, Zuzu." Tate said meekly to her.

"What should we do?" Allie asked worried, "They're gonna start the championship soon."

"Have no fear." Aura grinned to them, "If my clairvoyant powers can't locate Yuya, then the power of my love will."

With that she lay a napkin on the floor, and placed her Crystal Apple on it as she waved her hands on it, "Where are you, my darling sweetie pie?"

With her back turned Zuzu looks like to get ready to swipe her with her paper fan with the three You Show Kids to try to calm her down, and stop her. Dan looked on worried as he knelled in front of Aura, "Can you see him?"

"Where are my honey dearest?" Aura asked concentrating before smiling, "I see him!"

That made the four kids gasped stopping what their doing.

"Where is Yuya?" Allie asked.

"That way." Aura said pointing out the window as they turned.

"Huh?" Tate looked before saying, "I don't see him."

"Because your not looking hard enough!" Aura told him, "He's way over there on that bridge."

 _'Over on the bridge huh...?'_ Dan thought looking out to the bridge. "He might wanted some time alone to get ready. This is a big tournament, and he might want to put his mind at ease."

"Well suppose we can't argue with that." Zuzu agreed on it.

Aura then realized, "Oh I haven't seen you before. Are you new to You Show?"

"Yeah. I'm Dan Kizami, Mrs. Sentia." Dan answered.

Aura squealed a little, "What a polite young man! But please no need for formality just Aura. Would you like me to tell your future?"

Hearing that Dan blinked before remembering from Tate that she's from a Fortune Teller School. But he didn't know what to do so he answered, "Uh no thanks. I like to know my futures my own way."

"Very well." Aura accepted with a nod.

Dan told them, "In the meantime while we wait for Yuya, I should better grab one of these Championship Packets so I can learn what schools we're against."

"Good idea." Allie said nodding as Dan walked off.

Dan then ran around to find them only to bump into someone at a lonesome hallway as both of their decks were scattered to the floor. "Ah!"

"Ow, ow, ow." the other person said as Dan looked, and widen his eyes.

It was a girl his age that has on a gray hoodie with long blueish gray hair, and having on a yellow, and blue striped shirt, with gray shorts, and having on big gray sneakers.

"O-Oh I'm sorry miss!" Dan said offering her a hand.

The girl blinked before talking his hand helping her up before pausing as she pulled her hood up, "Please forget that you know I'm a girl."

"Uh why?" Dan asked confused.

"..." the girl looked around before asking, "Who are you?"

"Dan Kizami. A student at You Show Duel School." Dan answered making her eyes widen, "And you are?"

"...Riley. Riley Akaba. Student of the Leo Institute of Dueling." the girl answered.

Dan widen his eyes, "Akaba?"

Riley nodded slowly before she noticed the scattered cards, "Ah! Your Deck! Sorry!"

"Oh it's fine, I scattered your's as well." Dan said as they begin picking up the cards.

When they finished they handed them to each other.

"Thanks." Dan smiled to her.

"Your welcome..." Riley trailed off standing up.

Dan looking concerned asked, "Are you... Declan's little sister?"

Riley froze before nodding.

"Well... No hard feelings I beat your older brother?" Dan asked her worried.

"No... You were just dueling for fun." Riley told him. "Nothing more."

Dan nodded at that with a smile. "Well tell your brother I said hi okay? Because your lucky to be his sister."

That made Riley blushed as Dan patted her shoulder, and walked off. Riley stared at his retreating form before thinking, _'...I think I'm in love.'_

Dan walked back with the search of the Packet forgotten to find someone was messing with Yuya who just arrived, "...Just like your wimpy old man once did."

"What'd you say?" Yuya asked offended.

"I still can't figure out how the son of a despicable coward beat Sledgehammer." the tall boy sneered, "No Sakaki is worthy of dueling in this stadium. Now, how's about I show you and your lousy cards where the exit is?"

Dan frowned. If there is one thing he hates more then people getting hurt, it's bullies. Some people think too highly of themselves because of what status their in, and that their thinking that gives them the right to boss people around. Deciding to stop this he walked, and said "He, and his dad are better duelists then you'll able be."

Yuya, and the bully turned over on this even Gong when he walked over.

"Ha. You dare say that to me?" the bully asked him.

"When you speak to Yuya that way you dishonor You Show along with the style of Dueltaining, and that includes the Action Duels we play." Dan told him seriously, "And besides I have little patience for bullies."

That surprised the people from You Show, and Gong. They know Dan is carefree, and ongoing but to hear him say that to him like he's a hardened matured adult. That was just surprising but also awing.

"What's your deal ya weakling?" the bully asked him.

"I'll let you in on three little somethings so you pay attention close." Dan said holding three fingers up, "1. Because your bigger doesn't mean you can pick on him. 2. It doesn't matter if you have really rare cards, or have a good rank it's what you do with them that matters. And 3. You know what they say, 'The Bigger they are, the harder they fall' which means your bullying will get you to lose badly."

The You Show School snickered at Dan's words on the 3rd reason but also in awe, and proud of his other two. The bully however does not take that lightly, "Why you little brat..."

"I'm not scared of you, you know." Dan told him, "Bullies don't know when to stop acting so rude, and disrespectful. And I have been standing up to myself ever since."

"Not scared huh?" the bully smirked, "Then why don't we duel now, and with a stake. Whoever loses forfeits the Championship."

Before You Show could protest Dan said with no hesitation, "I accept."

That made everyone besides the bully to stare at him in shock as a camera was filming.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Declan, and the woman was waiting as Riley arrived, "Is your deck ready Riley?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded as her brother nodded, and turned back, "Uh Declan?"

"Yes?" Declan asked her turning to her.

"I... Encountered Dan." Riley answered, "And he told me to tell you he said hi saying I'm lucky to be your sister."

"Wait how did he find out?" the woman asked shocked.

Riley looked down, "We... bumped into each other, and my hood was knocked down."

"I see." Declan nodded before a suited man walked to him, "What is it Claude?"

"We have a duel at the lobby. With the condition that the loser forfeits their spot here." the agent known as Claude answered surprising Riley, and the woman while interesting Declan.

"What are these duelists?" Declan asked him.

"Grizzlepike Jones, and You Show's newest Duelist, Dan Kizami." Claude answered.

Riley's eyes widen at that, _'He's forfeiting his spot if he loses? But why?'_

"In that case tell Nico to wait a moment." Declan told him, "Then send us a video of the duel. Dan's skills are needed to be seen so we can see his potential as a Lancer."

"At once sir." Claude nodded as he walked off.

"You certainly have a lot of faith in him." the woman told Declan.

Declan told her, "Dan is a remarkable Duelist with those Skills in Synchro Summoning. He's a vital ally for the Lancers against the Fusion Dimension."

With that said a video pulled up as they turned their attention to it to see Dan, and the bully are getting ready to duel.

 _'Be careful Dan...'_ Riley thought crossing her fingers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with them..._

"Alright weakling! Let's throw down!" the bully called as he, and Dan got ready.

"I'm not gonna hold back against you." Dan told him after selecting a Deck with his improved Light and Time Dragon one.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Break by TDG)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Grizzlepike: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Grizzlepike 1st Turn:

"I go first weakling! Draw!" the bully known as Girzzlepike drew, "And I'll start off my summoning Boulder Battleguard!"

A monster holding a mace appeared in place.

* * *

 _Boulder Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per Battle Phase, when a "Battleguard" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _'Battleguard huh?'_ Dan thought seeing this knowing that both Joey, and the Sledgehammer had in their duels.

"And now next up, I activate Feast of the Wildlife LV5!" Grizzlepike called.

* * *

 _Feast of the Wind LV5_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand, but their effects are negated._

* * *

"I can summon 2 level 5 Warriors from my hand with this! Such as both Lava, and Swamp Battleguards!"

As he said that, Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Swamp Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

 _Lava Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

"Well don't ignore that card negates both of their effects." Dan reminded.

"Shut up! I don't need you reminding me!" Grizzlepike snapped. "I set 2 cards, and it's your turn."

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Dan drew as he sees his hand. Axe Dragonute, Eclipse Wyvern, Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Rank-Up Magic Astral Force, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and his drawn card being Black Pendant.

"Okay, I activate the Equip Spell, Black Pendant!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Black Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now by equipping this card to a monster it gains 500 attack points. But if this card is sent to the graveyard you lose 500 points." Dan told him.

Grizzlepike laughed, "You don't got a monster to use that on!"

"Ya sure?" Dan asked making Grizzlepike stopped, "I'm equipping it to your Swamp Battleguard!"

"My monster?" Grizzlepike asked surprised.

Swamp Battleguard has gained a black necklace. **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**

"And now since you have a monster with more then 2000 attack points, I can summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon to do my bidding!" Dan called as a serpent dragon with the infinity symbol appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Schwarzschild Limit Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"But he'll not be staying long because by removing him from play I can summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"Next I'll summon Eclipse Wyvern!" Dan called as a light dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Eclipse Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Banish 1 Level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK Dragon-Type monster from your Deck. If this card is banished from your Graveyard: You can add the monster banished by this card's effect to your hand._

* * *

"And then with Darkness Dragon's ability I can summon Axe Dragonute!" Dan called as a dragon wielding an axe appeared.

* * *

 _Axe Dragonute_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Three dragons..." Grizzlepike trailed off.

"And now I use Axe Dragonute, and Eclipse Wyvern to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as two flew up shocking everyone not in You Show. "They say two is better then one yeah, but if they form powerful monsters they'll be wrong, and this dragon can prove it! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!"

A white dragon appeared in place with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Starliege Photon Blast Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Photon" monster from your hand. While this Xyz Summoned card is on the field, your opponent cannot target monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 of your "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", that is banished or is in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"What the? An Xyz Monster?" Grizzlepike asked shocked.

"And there's more then you think." Dan said to them catching their attention, "Xyz has vast potential then you realize, and this card proves it! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target the 1 Xyz Monster you control with the highest Rank (your choice, if tied); Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 2 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this effect, except by the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force"._

* * *

"This card evolves Photon Blast Dragon to an Xyz Monster that has the same type, and attribute as he does but two ranks higher!" Dan called shocking everyone.

"Two ranks higher?" Yuya asked shocked at that.

"And now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Photon Blast Dragon!" Dan called as the Xyz flew up. "I Xyz Summon, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!"

Atum appeared readying his wings.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon King of Atum_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 6 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck, and make its ATK and DEF 0. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Amazing..." Zuzu asked amazed.

Sora narrowed his eyes, _'Vast skills in Fusion, using two Tuners for Synchro Summoning, and now these Rank-Up Magics for Xyz? What is Dan?'_

* * *

 _With Declan, and the others..._

Riley, and the woman's eyes were widen in shock seeing this as Declan's glasses got a glint, "I knew seeing his skills from this is needed. Rank-Up Magic cards... Special Spells used in the Xyz Dimension for Xyz Summons for monsters with different ranks. But Dan is a special case if he has a Rank-Up Magic card that powerful. Claude."

The agent stepped forward.

"Get this duel onscreen for everyone here." Declan instructed as the agent nodded, and walked off as they continue watching the show.

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

"And now I activate Atum's Special Ability!" Dan called as Atum took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 3 - 2)** "By using an Overlay Unit, I can summon a Dragon from my Deck however it's attack, and defense points goes to zero, and Atum can't attack. I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Thee dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0/DEF: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"And since Eclipse Wyvern was sent to the graveyard, I can banish Clear Vice Dragon from my Deck." Dan said pocketing the card.

"Hahaha! You summoned a dragon, and make it a weakling!?" Grizzlepike laughed.

Dan said calmly, "Stop laughing."

That made him stop as everyone looked surprised at how calm Dan sounds, "It ain't the attack points, or size that matters. It's what you do with your cards that matters in life. And it proves it here! Darkness Dragon attack Swamp Battleguard!"

The dragon attacked.

"Nice try! With Boulder Battleguard's ability that attack is negated!" Grizzlepike smirked as Boulder cancelled it.

Dan then called, "Then Galaxy-Eyes will attack Swamp Battleguard!"

The monster fired a blast.

"Fine take damage!" Grizzlepike smirked as Swamp Battleguard moved to retaliate.

Dan snapped his fingers, "Photon Escape."

Galaxy-Eyes, and Swamp Battleguard vanished shocking everyone.

"What the...!?" Grizzlepike asked shocked.

"When Galaxy-Eyes battles both it, and the monsters it's fighting are banished." Dan told him. "And what's more during the end of the battle they come back!"

Swamp Battleguard, and Photon Dragon reappeared in place as they noticed something on Photon Dragon. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Photon Dragon's ability restored it's points!" Zuzu cried.

Sora mentioned, "Yeah but since it did the same for Swamp Battleguard it's ability is restored."

 _Swamp Battleguard: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Plus since Black Pendant is sent to the graveyard you get hit with 500 points of damage." Dan added as shards hit Grizzlepike as he grunted. **(Grizzlepike: 3500)**

"Why you little punk..." Grizzlepike growled glaring.

Dan only said, "It's your turn now."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Grizzlepike: 3500**

* * *

Grizzlepike 2nd Turn:

"Alright I'll get ya here!" Grizzpike called drawing as he smirked, "And I'll activate Battleguard Sorcery!"

* * *

 _Battleguard Sorcery_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Battleguard" monster and your opponent controls 2 or more monsters: Target 1 of those monsters; take control of that target._

* * *

"While I control a Battleguard, I can take control of one of your monsters!" Grizzlepike grinned. "Like that Photon Dragon of yours!"

The light dragon roared as it was forced to his side.

"Haha how do you like that!?" Grizzlepike smirked.

Dan didn't say anything to him.

"Argh! I'm gonna teach what happens when you ignore me!" Grizzlepike yelled angered, "Go Photon Dragon destroy that worthless Dragon!"

The dragon he stole attacked Atum destroying him. **(Dan: 3400)**

Grizzlepike laughed, "I got rid of your ace, and you can't do anything else! Now what will you do you weakling, and-"

"During your move you made a lot of mistakes." Dan told him calmly.

"Huh?" Grizzlepike asked surprised as the people listened.

"If you read more of Photon Dragon's abilities then otherside from banishing the monster it battles along with him then you would know if the monster it battled was an Xyz Monster it would gain 500 attack points for each Overlay Unit sent to the graveyard by that effect." Dan told him. "Furthermore if you would use Sorcery on Darkness Dragon then I wouldn't get to have my combo of summoning any dragon from my hand or graveyard. And finally you only destroyed Atum just to deal more damage but what you should've done is get rid of the biggest threat after Photon Dragon. And that biggest threat is Darkness Metal Dragon."

Everyone couldn't believe their ears hearing that type of knowledge from Dan. It's like he suddenly became an expert for dueling, and pointed out Grizzlepike's mistakes hard. Even Declan was impressed by this.

But naturally Grizzlepike didn't take that lightly, "Why you little... Making fun of my dueling are ya!?"

"No. Just pointing out the flaws in your dueling." Dan answered, "Nothing is perfect, and if you have a problem keep it to yourself, and move forward."

"You... YOU! I activate Meteor of Destruction!" Grizzlepike yelled.

* * *

 _Meteor of Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If your opponent's Life Points are higher than 3000: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now you take 1000 points of damage for that talk!" Grizzlepike called as a meteor fired at Dan who braced himself. **(Dan: 2400)** "Your turn now!"

"And that's another mistake." Dan told him, "Anger is a dangerous ally, and if you listen to your rage you act blindly, and not think straight."

"Be quiet, and shut up!" Grizzlepike yelled.

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Anger is what will cost you this duel, and your spot here." Dan said to him drawing, "And it starts now with this. I remove Axe Dragonute, and Eclipse Wyvern from play to summon Lightpulsar Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Lightpulsar Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And then since Eclipse Wyvern is banished, I can add the card banished by it's effect to my hand." Dan said adding the card. "And next I use Darkness Metal Dragon's ability to summon Clear Vice Dragon!"

At that a dragon that is encased in a crystal appeared.

* * *

 _Clear Vice Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You are unaffected by the effects of "Clear World". If this card attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of this card becomes twice the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can discard 1 card instead._

* * *

"Another monster of no points." Tate said amazed.

"And now Lightpulsar attack Boulder Battleguard!" Dan called as Lightpulsar attacked.

"With it's ability the attack is negated!" Grizzlepike called as the attack vanished.

Dan called, "Darkness Metal attack Swamp Battleguard!"

The dragon charged as Grizzlepike let the attack happen. **(Grizzlepike: 3000)**

"And now Clear Vice attacks Photon Dragon!" Dan called as Clear Vice fired a blast. "And since he's fighting his points are double of Photon Dragon's."

 _Clear Vice: **(ATK: ? + (3000 * 2) = 6000)**_

Grizzlepike smirked, "Spell Card, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This halves your dragon's points!" Grizzlepike smirked.

"...That was your final mistake." Dan said as they see Vice Dragon's points aren't dropping, "The points it gained are not his original attack points, and as such Shrink can't effect it since it's original is zero. And what's more you've used Photon Dragon's ability to avoid the attack. And that's why you lost!"

At that the attack destroyed Photon Dragon as Grizzlepike screamed landing on his back.

* * *

 **Dan: 2400**

 **Grizzlepike: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Dan doesn't get that powerful with his cards, or such but you mess with the people he cares about you answer to him.)**

"Dueling Eliminated." Grizzlepike's Duel Disk said as it exited off his Championship Status.

"What!? I didn't set that!" Grizzlepike yelled.

 _"I did."_ They turned to see Declan was on a screen talking to them. _"That was the deal isn't it? You lose the duel you forfeit your spot, and as such you forfeited your spot."_

"Declan!" Yuya cried shocked.

Declan then turned his attention to Dan, _"And as for you Dan I'll see you at the tournament. You really put on quite a show, and got the audience to learn a lot about dueling, and the cautions."_

"Huh?" Dan asked.

 _"I had gotten this duel seen on the audience's watch."_ Declan answered, _"I consider that an exhibition match. I'll see you at the start of the tournament."_

With that the transmission cut off.

"Wow... A tournament exhibition like that." Yuya said amazed. "But it was a amazing duel."

"Which seem like more of an evaluation." Zuzu admitted.

 _"The opening ceremonies will kick off shortly! All duelists, please take your places behind your team banners!"_ an announcer called to the Duelists.

Grizzlepike glared at Dan hatefully before stomping out.

"That guy gives skunks a bad name." Gong told them.

Yuya turned to him with a smile, "I'm glad to see you, Gong. I was worried you wouldn't make the cut."

"Ha, you can't keep a good duelist down." Gong grinned. "Just before the registration deadline, Gong got just enough wins to make it."

"You did?" Yuya asked with a smile, "All right! Put 'er there, buddy!"

He held his hand as Gong chuckled taking his hand as they held them tight. Sora turned as he said, "Hey we're getting ready."

* * *

 _At the Arena..._

"Greetings to all my fellow dueling fanatics both near and far. The day we've been yearing for has arrived as we flip the "on" switch for this year's ARC League Championship. My name's Nico Smiley and I'm thrilled to be your ceremony host from coast to coast. So let the ARC League Championship begin!" Nico announced to them, "And now let's kick off the ARC League Championship! Our daring duelists will march in by school. Take it away, Joy."

"Thanks, Nico. First off the Leo Institute of Dueling. Last year, Leo dominated the championships by winning all three divisions. With the largest contingent if duelists in this year's championship, they're a hands-down favorite to make another trophy sweet." Joy announced as You Show could see that Kit, Dipper, the tanned girl which Dan learned her name is Julia, and Sylvio were among the Leo Students, and to there shock Shay is also with them.

"Shay?" Dan asked shocked as Zuzu, and Yuya turned to him.

"You know him?" Yuya asked him.

Dan paused before realizing, "Ah... Not really, but I know his name."

"Our second group is determined to chop it's way to victory. It's the Bandit Warrior Academy, the most powerful proponents of martial arts style dueling. Their best student, Iggy Arlo, finished second in the Junior League last year and is now out for revenge." Joy announced as students look like battle hardened people with Iggy being a purple haired young man with a hard demeanor walked to the field, "And stepping up next, a team from far across the sea, the Mysterious Knights of the Duel Disk. Behind them, we have another hometown team and I'm sure they're ready to take down the competition!"

Dan looked at Iggy with a bad feeling. _'Out for revenge... Revenge is never the answer. This is one heated competition...'_

He then thought more about this competition. Out of most of the tournaments he seen they get mixed up in heated events, and often times make way for evil events happening. At the Duelist Kingdom was Ghost Kaiba, PaniK, and along with Pegasus when he was bad back then. At the GX Tournament came again the Light of Destruction, and the Society of Light. The WGRP is the three Pure Nobles, and Aporia. And the World Duel Carnival is the Arclight Brothers, Vetrix, and Dr. Faker.

"Dan. Come on."

Hearing that he looked to see their up next. Dan nodded as they walked forward, "Walking into the spotlight now are students from that small training facility for Dueltainers, the You Show School!"

They walked in the arena as they hear the crowd cheering them on. Dan looked around with a smile, _'This is one of the events I dreamed to be in one-day! And now I'm in it! I hope it doesn't go to chaos soon...'_

"...And the other radar has been turned to You Show's newest pupil Dan Kizami!" Joy called catching Dan's attention, "He had displayed incredible skills, and is also a clever strategist, and point out the flaws in his opponent's dueling! And even with that Spell called a Rank-Up-Magic to summon a new Xyz!"

 _'Whoa... Am I getting popular that fast?'_ Dan thought to himself.

As Dan looked around ignoring the chairman speaking, and for Yuya's displeasure for him to recite the Duelist's Oath he was cautious, and sees Riley with Declan, and the woman. Dan smiled waving hi as Riley blushed as Declan's glasses have a small glint, and the woman nodded acknowledging. Then Dan turned his attention to where Nico announced, "Now it is time for our duelists to learn who they will be facing in their first matches. Okay, wannabe champions, time to slot your competition datacards into your Duel Disks."

Dan inserted his card in as it randomized. During the time he learned the opponents of his friends.

For today it's these.

 _Frederick vs Trevor._

 _Allie vs Riley._

 _Zuzu vs Julia._

Tomorrow are these:

 _Gong vs Kit._

 _Yuya vs Sylvio._

 _Tate vs Kai._

 _Sora vs Shay._

"What about you Dan? Who's your opponent?" Allie asked him curiously.

"It's still deciding." Dan answered looking at his Duel Disk.

"What is it waiting for it to pick this long?" Yuya asked confused.

"I don't know but-" Hearing a ding when it decided he looked, and widen his eyes.

Today at Sunset he is against...

Iggy Arlo.

"Wait what, is that some kind of joke?" Dan asked in shock.

"Who did you get?" Zuzu asked surprised.

Dan answered, "Today at Sunset, I'm against Bandit Warrior Academy's best student."

He turned the Duel Disk for them to see, and sees he is right. He is against Iggy today at Sunset.

"What? But your in the Youth Division, and he's in the Junior Youth Division." Yuya argued shocked.

Deciding to get this sorted out Dan walked to Nico, "Excuse me sir?"

"Hm? What is it?" Nico asked him.

Dan said, "I think my card has a glitch. Because it says that today at Sunset I'm dueling Iggy."

He shows the Duel Disk as Nico looked, and called, "Iggy? You wouldn't mind coming up here?"

Said boy walked over to them.

"Iggy does your Duel Disk have a glitch to what your opponent is?" Nico asked him.

"No, but I don't know what is going on." Iggy answered as he turned his Duel Disk over showing that he's indeed against Dan at Sunset today.

Dan gulped at this, "Is it a system glitch then?"

"It isn't." they turned to see Declan walking over. "I pulled some strings for you Dan. I figured that with your skills you would win the Youth Division really easily so I assigned the system make you assigned as half a Junior Youth, and Youth Student."

Dan blinked on it, "Isn't that a bit too nice?"

Not answering the question Declan told him, "Don't make me regret that choice."

With that he walked off.

"Well... Legal it is." Nico said to them.

Dan bowed to Iggy, "Uh... Good luck sir."

Iggy glared before walking off, "I don't need luck."

Dan shuddered at that as Nico told him, "Be careful around Iggy, Dan. He's a real tough customer."

Dan only nodded as he walked back before he asked himself, "How did I deserve this?"

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter here. Shocked by Dan's new change of personality huh? Well there's gonna be some more of that sooner, or later. Be sure to review!**


	11. Something's Fishy!

**Now it's time for the tournament to truly start! Let's kick things off! ENJOY!**

* * *

Frederick: 0900

Trevor: 2200

Dan, and the others were seeing Frederick duel against the SuperDuelist boy Trevor who has a red masked like monster out, while Frederick has a orange paper doodle like Stegosaurus on the field.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Stego_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without tributing but if you do you cannot summon other monsters this turn. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Red Mask_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Cannot be targeted by opponent's card effects. If this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result by battle: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Frederick, Papa's proud of you." a man called wearing a big apron with a woman wearing the same apron.

"Mama, too!" the woman called.

"Come on, win it for the SuperDuelists!" a woman on the otherside called.

"Go, Trevor!" the man called.

Dan looked at them looked a little jealous which is something Tate, and Allie noticed.

"All right, Red Mask, fly at Doodle Beast - Stego and take it out!" Trevor called as his monster charged at Frederick's Doodle.

"That's Trevor's most powerful masked monster." Joy remarked on it.

"Schtop right zere!" Frederick grinned making a move, "I have a trap zat can make your attack go kerplunk. It's called Doodlebook - Uh uh uh!"

* * *

 _Doodlebook - Uh uh uh!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Doodle" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack._

* * *

The trap sprout hands which stopped Red Mask.

"Hurrah, wunderbar!" his parents cheered.

Trevor grunted, "You've thwarted me for now, villain."

Frederick ? Turn:

"Und now I'll shnap you like an uncooked noodle!" Frederick called drawing as he grinned, "Perfect. By tributing a Doodle Beast like Stego, I can zen summon another of mein handcrafted monstermeisters. It's zah most destructive dino in mein deck. Hahaha!"

As the beast vanished Frederick jumped up from the bounce.

"As you can see the fields in the Youth League are designed to add lots of bounce to the duels." Joy told the viewers once she saw that.

"Now face zee terror of mein Tyranno!" Frederick called as he landed on a green doodled dinosaur looking like a T-Rex.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Tyranno_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Doodle Beast" monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Sehr gut! Zat's meinboy!" Frederick's father grinned.

"Tyranno, use your special ability! Tyranno automatically makes your monster go kaput." Frederick told Trevor as Tyranno slapped it's tail on Red Mask destroying it, "After zat, Tyranno gets half of that monster's attack points und can have a powerfest."

 _Doodle Beast - Tyranno: **(ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200)**_

"Okay, Tyranno, attack Trevor with Dino Destruction!" Frederick called as Tyranno collided with Trevor as he had a bouncy landing.

"My super powers failed." Trevor groaned.

Trevor: 0000

Winner Frederick.

"And that does it for Trevor. You Show's Frederick has won the first duel." Joy announced.

"Victory!" Frederick called jumping up.

Dan looked on as he started to walk out.

"Dan? What's the matter?"

He turned to where Tate, and Allie looked concerned. Dan smiled gently before saying, "I'm okay guys."

"You looked a little upset a while there." Tate told him.

Dan looked down, "You noticed... Well as I said before I don't have any parents, and I don't remember them. So when I see other parents having fun with their kids I get a little jealous."

Tate, and Allie frowned at that. It was understandable since Dan doesn't have any parents, and can tell he needs them for his growth. Although he does have foster care before he came to Paradise City they didn't care about him, and told him he has to manage for himself which isn't right for a kid his age. Allie smiled, "Well I have a feeling you'll have parents of your own soon."

"Thanks Allie... But I don't want to replace my real parents." Dan smiled, "I just wish I can know where they are, or why they left me alone."

"Well we're here with you all the way." Tate smiled taking his shoulder.

Dan smiled before Allie's Duel Disk beeped, "Oh I'm next! Against this Riley Akaba."

"Be careful Allie." Yuya said after they turned over to her from hearing the beep.

Allie nodded as she shuffled her deck.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Some of the duels here will be played different since some of the anime ones aren't that good from both the anime effects, and some excessive effects. So that's gonna change but still have the same outcome. And that also means Riley will use a different Deck. For those C/C Deck fans don't get me wrong, I don't hate it, but I hate the way it works around so she's using a Deck that allows her to use the different summoning methods. And that includes Ritual.)**

"A few more shuffles for luck..." Allie said before smiling, "Perfect! My deck is set and I'm ready to rock the stadium!"

"It sounds like Allie's raring to go!" Yuya grinned.

"Ja, she saw me win my duel faster than a sports car racing down zee autobahn und now she's pumped!" Frederick smiled.

"Principal Boyle!" Skip turned to see a woman with red hair, and a man with a camera walking over with smiles, "We're so excited to see our little girl duel today!"

While their talking Dan walked over, and asked, "Allie?"

"Yeah?" Allie asked turning over.

"Listen I don't know what Riley can do. But here." Dan said handing her two cards as she took them, and widen her eyes, "Call it a sense of good luck, and make sure you remember the way I do it okay?"

Allie nodded with a smile as she took a card out of her deck, and placed one of the card's in it, and the other in her Extra Deck, and shuffled her deck as Dan walked back.

"Oh, and... Don't forget you can't attack on the first turn." Dan said before getting confused to why he said that before shaking his head.

"...to Allie's teacher." the woman told the man seeing him getting focused with the camera.

"Nah, just make sure you get plenty of footage of Allie's duel." Skip smiled to Allie's parents, "This might be the start of something big! With a win today, plus her training at You Show, I see Allie blossoming into one of the world's most famous dueltainers. So save that video 'cause someday it could be playing in the Dueling Hall of Fame!"

"Well, Allie's already number one in our family hall of fame! Hey! Sweetie-pie! Over here!" Allie's father called as Allie turned over confused before smiling waving to the camera, "Isn't she adorable?"

"Well cute things aside sir her abilities as a duelist are gonna be tested here." Dan smiled, "And out on the Dueling Field it's action that do what you need to do!"

Joy then announced, "Now let's head back to Duel Court 3, where the tug-of-war continuesin out Youth Division! It's especially exciting since we have two new kids on the court, Allie and Riley, who are both competing here for the first time! I'm curious to see how this matchup unfolds. Their dueling styles are a complete mystery to us! I've heard, however, Riley us highly regarded by the staff of the Leo Institute!"

"The Leo Institute?" Skip asked shocked, "All right, Allie, you can beat that Leo kid, no sweat! Slam the lid down on L-I-D!"

"Allie just remember! It doesn't matter who wins or loses! It's about having fun in this match!" Dan called his own encouragement.

Allie nodded getting ready as-

"Is she the cutest warrior you've ever seen or what?" Allie's father smiled enthusiastically as Allie stepped forward.

"Yes... We know sir." Dan smiled with a sweatdrop.

"Look at the fire in Allie's eyes as she marches forward! And Riley..." Joy smiled turning to Riley before she noticed Riley isn't moving, and walked over, "It'll be okay. Feeling a bit nervous, are we?"

Riley flinched at this which You Show caught.

"Poor Riley. Must have stage fright." Zuzu said worried to her.

Dan frowned as he begin to walk over which You Show noticed, "Dan what are...?"

Dan passed Allie as he walked over to Riley.

"Huh? Oh look at this. You Show's Dan is walking over to his classmate's opponent. What does he want to say to her?" Joy asked upon noticing.

Dan placed a hand on her shoulder as Riley looked up seeing him before to everyone's surprise he embraced her.

"Eep." Rileu squeaked surprised.

"It will be alright." Dan smiled getting out of the hug, and said, "Just pretend nobody's there, and you'll be alright."

Riley looked at him with a slight blush before nodding as Dan smiled walking back. Riley at that noticed the woman at a glass window above Allie, and widen her eyes turning to Dan, "Dan?"

He turned over as she handed a stuff bear that she was holding to him, "Can you hold Beary?"

Dan blinked before smiling, "Sure, no problem."

With that he carefully took the stuff bear walking back to You Show as he said to Allie, "Have fun Allie."

Allie nodded with a smile as she turned to her opponent, "All right, ready when you are, Riley!"

"Go, Allie, go!" You Show cheered.

"Now it's time to reveal the Action Duel for this duel!" Joy called, "It's the hot spot known as Sun Valley! What a glorious locale for a duel! Our two contenders couldn't have asked for a more glorious field!"

* * *

 _Sun Valley_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Allie grinned, "This is going to be the most action-packed duel ever!"

Riley said to her, "I'm ready to duel when you are..."

"Awesome! 'Cause I can't wait to wow this crowd!" Allie continued.

"I'm sure you'll be great..." Riley trailed off.

"Thank you, but a little enthusiasm wouldn't hurt, you know." Allie told her a bit irritated hearing Riley isn't cheerful, "Ready...!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Misty vs Molly)**

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Allie 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm first!" Allie grinned drawing as she looked over her hand, "Alright first off I'll summon Aquaactress Guppy!"

A red scaled fish like actress appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Guppy_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

Guppy started to wipe her forehead from Sun Valley's heating sun.

"My poor little Guppy! The sun's too harsh for her delicate scales!" Allie cried worried, "If only I had a way to make her more comfortable... Wait! I've got just the thing!"

She activated a spell as Dan looked at it.

"Aquarium Stage?" Dan asked never hearing of a card like that.

"Aquarium Stage will set the scene perfectly for my Aquaactress!" Allie smiled as a rush of water charged from the cliff, and from the left as Sun Valley was consumed by it but since it was a hologram it didn't effect the oxygen that Riley, and Allie can breath.

* * *

 _Aquarium Stage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"She'll feel right at home. And she'll feel safe, too, because she can now only be destroyed by Water monsters, and can't be effected by your monster effects." Allie smiled as Guppy started to bubble around happily feeling the cool water on her. "But I'm not done yet. What's an aquarium without some fun fishy furnishings? This spell Aquarium Set will give my Aquaactress the backdrop she needs to shine!"

A small white temple with some shells, and starfish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquarium Set_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"Is she sure that isn't a Field Spell?" Dan asked, "Because those two really changed the Action Field, into a Underwater Resort from the Little Mermaid."

"I don't know what your talking about, but this is fun!" Tate grinned.

Allie giggled seeing everyone getting excited from the field, and she called, "Aquaactresses just love this set, especially because it lifts up their attack points by 600! Water monsters gain 300 points, but Aquaactress gain double the amount!"

At that Guppy smiled feeling energized. **(ATK: 600 + 300 + 300 = 1200)**

"And then next I'll summon out Aquaactress Tetra!" Allie smiled as a blue actress fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Tetra_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I can use Guppy's ability to summon her from my hand." Allie smiled, "And then Tetra's ability allows me to add an Aquarium to my hand."

She added the card smiling while Tetra glowed by Set. **(ATK: 300 + 300 + 300 = 900)**

"A third Aquarium?" Dan asked.

"All we need now is to shine the spotlight on my Guppy, and Tetra, so I'm activating Aquarium Lighting!" Allie smiled playing a third spell as balls of light appeared shining on Guppy, "When you need to show your Aquaactress at her best, this does the trick! It's flattering and doubles her attack points when she battles!"

* * *

 _Aquarium Lighting_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

"Man clever... Stage protects her monsters, Set raises their attack points, and Lighting doubles their points when battling. That sounds like a tough combo to break." Dan said impressed.

Allie was about to do something before she paused.

 _"Don't forget you can't attack on the first turn."_

 _'Oh yeah! Dan reminded me about that! Good thing he did...'_ Allie thought with a smile. "Alright I'll end my turn here."

Riley 1st Turn:

"Guess I'll go. I draw." Riley drew as she looked seeing a monster called, Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss as she widen her eyes before looking up seeing the woman with Declan who is staring intently at her before Riley turned back to Allie, and said "Okay since I control no Spells or Traps, I can summon this card. It's called Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."

A fiend like monster with dark demonic wings, and holding a staff appeared in place.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _'Burning Abyss!'_ Dan thought eyes widening, "Ah man this'll be tough for Allie."

"Huh why?" Tate asked confused.

"Burning Abyss is a nasty, and hard archetype. It focuses over monsters being sent to the graveyard, and excessive swarming for their effects to resolve. And not only that like D/D it can use the other summoning methods!" Dan answered, "However the main monster's draw-back is that when their is a non-Burning Abyss monster on the field they destroy themselves."

"Use the other summoning methods?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Yeah. Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and even Ritual." Dan answered serious. "And that monster she summoned is the archetype's best tuner."

"And now I summon Farfa, Malecbranche of the Burning Abyss." Riley added as a white fiend like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now I use Rubric, and tune him with Farfa." Riley added as the two flew up with Rubric turning to 3 rings, and Farfa turning to 3 stars.

"Wow Dan wasn't joking. It does have Synchro." Yuya said amazed.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Songwriter of the Forbidden Contracts! Transcend from the deepest darkness, and lend me your power! Synchro Summon! Arise level 6! Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"

A white man wearing a huge white hat while having on a scarf, and strumming what looks like a bladed axe like guitar appeared.

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Wowie zowie!" Allie cried shocked.

"I can only control 1 copy of Virgil. But that's worth it because since Farfa is sent to the graveyard your Guppy is banished until this turn's end phase." Riley called as Farfa appeared grabbing Guppy from behind as she squirmed before she wiggled out.

"With Stage out Guppy isn't effected by Farfa's ability!" Allie reminded.

"And now I activate Virgil's special ability. Once every turn, I can discard a Burning Abyss card from my hand, and shuffle 1 card on your field to your deck." Riley added, "And the card I'm discarding is a spell called The Terminus of the Burning Abyss. So now your Lighting is shuffled back to your deck."

Virgil strummed a tune as he build power before Allie's power-up spell vanished from the field.

"Ah! Lighting!" Allie cried shocked.

"Quite effective. By doing that Tetra's points won't double which means Allie takes more damage." Yuya grunted.

"And there's more on it." Dan added, "Terminus is the Burning Abyss' most used Fusion Card, and during a turn except it's sent it can power up a Burning Abyss by 800 once she banishes it."

"And now Virgil attack Tetra." Riley said as Virgil charged, and struck Tetra with the axe.

"Thanks to Stage, Tetra is still around as Virgil isn't a Water monster!" Allie called to her.

Riley reminded, "But you still take damage."

Allie grunted from the shockwaves. **(Allie: 2400)**

"Allie!" her parents cried concerned.

"And now I place 1 card face-down. It's your turn." Riley ended.

* * *

 **Allie: 2400**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Allie 2nd Turn:

Allie grunted standing up.

"It's gonna be okay Allie!" Zuzu called.

"Hang in there!" Skip cheered. "Fight back!"

She looked to see her friends, and family are cheering for her as Dan gave her a thumbs-up, and a smile. Allie looked on before smiling, "They're right. I may be down, but that doesn't mean I'm out of this duel! I'm a You Show Student! And when the going gets tough, the tough get dueling! Watch out!"

Allie drew as she looked surprised, and smiled turning to Dan, "Dan! I drew the card you gave me!"

You Show blinked turning to Dan as he gave a thumbs up to Riley, "Show Riley you can go beyond your limit!"

Allie smiled nodding before saying, "First up Guppy's ability allows me to summon Aquaactress Arowana from my hand!"

A huge actress fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Arowana_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

"Then due to Arowana's own ability I can add Aquaactress Tetra to my hand from my deck." Allie grinned showing the card, "And next up Tetra allows me to add Lighting to my hand from my deck!"

She shows the spell.

"And then I activate Lighting again!" Allie grinned as the card appeared, "And then I'll summon this little guy! Let us welcome the Tuner monster known as Aqua Spirit!"

A water like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Aqua Spirit_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This ancient water spirit haunts the glacial monoliths of Antarctica. It has the power to seep into the pores of any substance and chill it to the bone._

* * *

"Wait did she say Tuner?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Then Dan gave her..." Zuzu trailed off.

"And now let's watch as level 1 Aqua Spirit tunes level 1 Aquaactress Tetra, and level 6 Aquaactress Arowana in order to Synchro to the stage!" Allie grinned as Aqua Spirit turned to 1 ring as the two actresses crossed through forming 7 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"Oh my, in a surprising twist Allie is performing a Synchro Summon. Who could have expected this?" Joy announced.

"And now let's welcome the main star of the show Graydle Dragon!" Allie called.

At that a silver long necked dragon like creature appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Graydle Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Aqua-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of WATER monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; destroy them. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other WATER monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use each effect of "Graydle Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Holy molly!" Sora cried shocked.

Declan's glasses gave off a glint, "It seems like Dan is passing his skills down to his classmates."

"Yes it does since he gave her a card like Graydle Dragon." the woman agreed, "But the question is where did he get cards like those?"

"It doesn't matter on it. Dan's skills are really powerful, and if he's passing them he could make potential Lancers." Declan said turning to walk off.

"So your saying they'll be Lancers?" the woman questioned.

"That isn't the case." was his simple reply.

"And now here comes Graydle Dragon's talent! First off Set gives her 300 attack points!" Allie grinned as her monster glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)** "And now Graydle Dragon destroys a card on your field for every water monster used for it's summoning!"

"She used three for it!" Gong called.

"And that means 3 of Riley's cards are destroyed!" Zuzu cried as Graydle Draon fired blasts at Virgil, and Riley's face-down.

"I activate the trap card, Synchro Barrier." Riley said as Virgil vanished.

* * *

 _Synchro Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control. You do not take any damage until the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

"By tributing a Synchro Monster I control, I don't take any damage until the end of my next turn." Riley said as barrier pitched in front of her.

"What?" Allie asked shocked.

"I didn't expect Riley to have THAT waiting!" Dan grunted.

Allie then said, "Okay. It's your turn now."

Riley 2nd Turn:

"My turn. I draw." Riley said drawing, and looked, "And I activate the Spell, Graceful Charity."

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard two." Riley said drawing three cards before selecting two cards discarding them. "And now the effects of both Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss activates. When Graff is sent to my graveyard, I can summon a Burning Abyss from my deck. I summon Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."

A fiend that has a ball appeared ready.

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"Then Draghig allows me to set 1 Burning Abyss card to the top of my Deck." Riley continued placing a card at the top of her deck, "Then I summon Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."

A lizard demon appeared.

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I use Barbar, and Cagna to build the Overlay Network!" Riley called as the two flew up to the galaxy portal, "Warrior of the Forbidden Contracts! Reach forth, and find the Light of the Eternal, and lend me your power! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

A warrior dressed in a brown garb, and having a feather appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"It's only got 1000 attack points?" Zuzu asked confused.

"1000 points, AND a powerful ability." Dan answered staring intently.

"And now I activate Dante's special ability." Riley told her opponent, "By using an Overlay Unit I can send up to the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, and he gains 500 attack points for each card. I pick to send the top three cards so he gains 1500 attack points."

She sent the top three cards which were Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss, Necro Gardna, and Seven Tools of the Bandit along with the detached Overlay Unit being Barbar.

"Since Barbar is sent to my graveyard by banishing him, Graff, and Farfa from my graveyard you take 300 points of damage for each monster banished." Riley added as the blasts hit Allie pushing her back. **(Allie: 1500)**

 _Dante: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

"And now by banishing Terminus from my graveyard, Dante gains 800 more attack points." Riley added as her spell vanished.

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)**_

"Both of their monsters are equal now!" Zuzu cried shocked.

"But thanks to Stage, Riley can't get rid of Graydle Dragon!" Yuya called, "And Lighting doubles Guppy's attack points also so she'll be safe from losing this turn!"

"Don't be too sure." Riley told them before playing a card, "I activate the spell, Twin Twisters."

* * *

 _Twin Twisters_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"By discarding a card from my hand like Fiend Griefing, I can destroy two spells, or traps on the field." Riley said shocking everyone, "The targets are Aquarium Set, and Aquarium Stage!"

The two continuous spells shattered leaving Lighting on the field as Guppy looked devastated seeing it's home was gone.

"My Aquarium!" Allie cried shocked, "B-But since they were destroyed Arowana, and Tetra comes back both in defense mode!"

The two monsters reappeared at this.

"Since Stage is no longer on the field your monsters can now be destroyed by non-Water monsters, and can be effected by my monster effects. And with Set gone your monsters loses their points." Riley told her.

 _Graydle Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - 300 = 3000)**_

 _Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 1200 - 300 - 300 = 600)**_

"Oh no!" Allie cried running to an Action Card.

"And now Dante attack Aquaactress Guppy!" Riley called as Dante charged.

"Due to Lighting, Guppy's points are doubled!" Allie reminded.

 _Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 600 x 2 = 1200)**_

"That doesn't matter!" Riley reminded. "Dante attack!"

Dante readied his attack. Allie sees the card, and grabbed it calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Rise!"

* * *

 _Rise_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Switch the target of the attack to another monster you control in Attack Position, and if you do double any damage a player would take._

* * *

"So now by doubling this damage Graydle Dragon is your new target!" Allie called as the dragon protected Guppy as it shattered. **(Allie: 0900)**

Riley told her, "Since he attacked Dante switches to defense mode."

Dante changed mode at this.

"I end my turn." Riley ended.

* * *

 **Allie: 0900**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Allie 3rd Turn:

"Okay... This is a dramatic moment... Time for me to take center stage!" Allie cried, "I draw!"

Allie looked, and smiled, "Alright first up I'll activate Tetra's effect to add a second Stage to my hand, and play it!"

 _Aquaactress Arowana_ _: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 + 300 = 2600)**_

 _Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 600 + 300 + 300 = 1200)**_

 _Aquaactress Tetra:_ _ **(ATK: 300 + 300 + 300 = 900)**_

"And now Tetra, and Arowana switches to attack mode!" Allie grinned as the two monsters shifted mode. "And now I summon a second Tetra!"

The monster appeared.

"And then due to Arowana's ability I add my last Guppy, and my other Guppy brings it out!" Allie grinned as the Guppy appeared leaving her with one card in her hand.

 _Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 600 + 300 + 300 = 1200)**_

 _Aquaactress Tetra:_ _ **(ATK: 300 + 300 + 300 = 900)**_

"Yeah! Allie has the monsters she needs!" Yuya grinned.

"And now Arowana attack Dante!" Allie called as the monster fired a stream of water.

 _Aquaactress Arowana_ _: **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

Dante shattered from the fierce waves. Riley told her, "Since Dante was sent to the graveyard, It's ability allows me to add a Burning Abyss card from my graveyard to my hand. And I add Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss."

Dan grunted, _'That's the most used Ritual for it.'_

"Guppy attack Riley directly!" Allie grinned as her actress attacked.

 _Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 1200 x 2 = 2400)**_

Guppy fired a blast of water that hit Riley. **(Riley: 1600)**

"I now activate the Action Spell, Damage Draw." Riley said playing an Action Card.

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 cards." Riley said drawing twice.

"Hope you can use them! Tetra attack Riley directly!" Allie grinned as one of the Tetra's charged.

 _Aquaactress Tetra:_ _ **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**_

"I activate the effect of Necro Gardna in my graveyard." Riley countered as a black warrior defended her, "By banishing it from my graveyard, your attack is negated."

She ran to an Action Card.

"Well my other Tetra will attack!" Allie called as Tetra fired her own stream.

 _Aquaactress Tetra:_ _ **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**_

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader in my hand!" Riley called as a fiend holding a bell appeared.

* * *

 _Battle Fader_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"So now I summon this card from my hand, and end the battle since you made a direct attack!" Riley called as Fader defended her.

"Riley only has 1600 Life Points!" Zuzu grunted.

Allie sets a card, "Your turn now."

Riley 3rd Turn:

Riley drew, and nodded, "I activate Monster Reborn."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now I summon Virgil from my graveyard." Riley said as her synchro monster reappeared. "But he won't stay for long. I activate the Ritual Spell, Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss."

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Ritual!" Tate cried shocked.

"So now by tributing Virgil, I can summon a Ritual Monster." Riley said as Virgil vanished. "Demon Lord of the Forbidden Contracts! I beg thee of you to write your ancient writings to the Dark Contracts, and emerge to lend me your power! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

A fiend with pitched black wings, wearing black, and blue armor having a large demon blue blade, while having a long black tail like a dragon, and having curved horns appeared with 2700 attack points.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Whoa... That thing looks strong..." Tate said amazed seeing how nasty it looks.

"And he's more then brawl." Dan grunted.

Allie thought it over, _'Okay once he attacks, I can use my Aqua Story to stop it in his tracks.'_

"Now Malacoda attacks Tetra!" Riley called as Malacoda charged at Tetra.

 _Aquaactress Tetra:_ _ **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**_

"I activate the trap card, Aqua Story - Urashima!" Allie called.

* * *

 _Aqua Story - Urashima_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you have an "Aquaactress" monster in your Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 100, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"So now since I have an Aquaactress in my graveyard, Malacoda's abilities are negated, and his attack, and defense points goes to 100! And it also cannot be effect to your effects!" Allie called.

"With that Malacoda's attack points will be low enough!" Tate grinned.

"And Riley had 1600 life points, so it would be 1700 points of damage!" Zuzu cried with a smile.

"I knew you had a trap. That's why I activate, Invisibility." Riley said playing an Action Spell.

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"So now Malacoda cannot be effected to any effects, and can't be targeted to your effects!" Riley called shocking all of You Show as Malacoda slashed Tetra destroying it as Allie cried out landing on her back beaten.

* * *

 **Allie: 0000**

 **Riley: 1600**

 **Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

At Riley's victory the Action Field vanished as Riley sighed in relief.

Both of Allie's parents wore dumbfounded looks before turning to Skip who quickly defended, "Don't worry, folks! Allie will bounce back from this quicker than a kangaroo on a trampoline!"

Allie sat up as the students of You Show walked over. Yuya asked her knelling to her level, "You okay?"

"I tried my hardest to win. Honest." Allie said sadly before smiling sadly, "I'm really sorry. I let you all down."

Seeing tears welling up Dan walked, and hugged Allie, "It's alright Allie. You never let us down. It wasn't winning that matter. It was you having fun at that duel. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Allie said to him.

"Then that's the important thing here." Dan smiled. "When you had that how could you let us down?"

Allie looked at him before smiling hugging him surprising him as she sniffed, "Thank you Dan... Thank you."

Dan blinked before hugging her back before helping her to her feet as he turned to Riley who was looking as Joy walked to her, "...winner of this afternoon's duel! Riley, you must be thrilled!"

She didn't say anything as Joy added with a sweat-drop, "Uh... Don't be shy! Tell our viewers about your deck."

Rather then answering Riley walked passed her leaving her confused as she stared. Dan noticing Riley walking over smiled, "Hey Riley. I didn't know you had a Burning Abyss Deck. That totally caught me by surprise, and I wonder what would happen if we duel each other soon."

Riley blushed a little before directing her eyes to her stuff bear which he noticed, and smiled handing it to her with both hands, "Here."

"Thank you." Riley said taking it as she begin to walk pass but stopped, and froze before turning, and kissed Dan's cheek catching him by surprise with a surprised grunt as she walked off.

Dan turned where Riley walked over to where Declan is, and he sees Declan placed a hand on Riley's head softly rubbing it. Skip said disappointed, "Losing any duel in thee tournament is bad enough, but losing to Leo is the worst."

"Don't worry. I'll even the score with them and that's a promise." Zuzu told her father. "I'm facing a Leo Duelist in the first round, too. When I'm done with Julia she'll be 0-for-1!"

Skip looked on before cheering, "Your a chip off the old block, Zuzu!"

"I can't want to start the cheerleading!" Frederick grinned.

"Well, then we better head over to the center duel court for Zuzu's duel." Yuya smiled.

Dan smiled before turning back to where Riley, and Declan is to where they can see they are talking as the woman walked over to them.

"You were as terrific as always Riley." Declan told her.

Riley let out a small smile, "Thank you."

"While those skills were promising you still need more dueling power in order to be ready." the woman told her, "And to do that your gonna have to defeat Dan Kizami."

Riley looked a little nervous as Declan told her, "We'll see what happens Riley. I know your ready for it."

"...Okay Declan." Riley told him with a slight smile.

Dan looked at them wondering what their talking about as he heard someone called to him, and he ran with the You Show group.

* * *

 **Well guys. That's the end of one of the new changes of this series. Riley now uses a Burning Abyss Deck, and Allie has Graydle Dragon as her new ace card. Their'll be a lot more changes soon, but we'll get to that later. Here are more of my version of the themes:**

 **Riley - Satellite by Starset**

 **Iggy - Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Declan - I Am Machine by TDG**

 **Be sure to review!**


	12. Fusion Foes!

**Now it's time for Zuzu vs Julia here at the tournament! ENJOY!**

* * *

You Show took their seats at the audience section for Zuzu, and Julia's duel to begin. Dan knows it will be tough, and since he doesn't know what deck Julia can do it couldn't be better. As he thinks of that Zuzu, and Julia stepped in ready for battle.

Julia grinned at her opponent, "Hello, Zuzu. You planning on losing to me again?"

A bit irritated Zuzu yelled, "Don't count on it, Julia! I've been training hard ever since you beat me, and now I'm ready to even the score! I'm not the same duelist as last time! Be careful! If you underestimate me, you'll be sorry!"

"All right. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself, even though I doubt anything has changed." Julia smirked.

Nico announced on the big screen, "Our next bout features two dueling damsels as You Show's very own bold and brassy Zuzu Boyle takes on her rival Julia Krystal, representing the Leo Institute! These tenacious teens are determined to seize the moment, but there can only be one winner!"

Dan smiled as his friends cheered for Zuzu, and this is also a new thing to what he sees what Zuzu's deck is about. He only seen her duel one time, and that's against Yuya when he tried to show his new Pendulum Cards, and use them but wasn't able too, and lost. Now that he can have a close seat to see what her deck can do he's curious.

"Now the Action Field for this afternoon's slugfest will be randomly selected by the stadium ARC System! And the lucky card is... Oh boy!" Nico announced seeing the field, "Let's hope these girls don't have vertigo, folks, 'cause this contest is about to take them high in the sky!"

"Action Field: Infinite Bridges activated." the computer announced as the field appeared as a huge set of bridges looking like a maze.

* * *

 _Infinite Bridge_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Whoa..." Dan said amazed, "If any of them make a wrong move, and fall it would be bad."

"I don't know who designed this crazy construction, but you can be sure nobody checked the safety code before they started building!" Nico announced to them, "You'll need some fearless footwork to keep from falling off the walkways and straight out of this contest! We've got plenty of altitude, girls. Now show me some intense attitude!"

"You won our last duel, Julia, but this time you're going down!"

"Not so fast, Zuzu. You're the one taking a dive!"

"There's only one way for us to settle this!"

"By clobbering it out on the court with our duel decks!" the two called, "Ready!"

"DUEL!" The Action Cards scattered.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Running Away by Varna)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"I'm up first, and I'll start my onslaught by activating the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!" Julia declared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"It lets me fuse two Gem-Knight monsters in my hand together!" Julia called to her.

 _'Gem-Knight... Another archetype I'm not familiar with...'_ Dan thought in his mind.

"Feast your eyes on this! I fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire, Crystal, and my Garnet!" Julia called as the three monsters fused together

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

A huge knight with crystals on it's armor, and sword appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"That sure is a powerful fusion." Dan said amazed by it.

"Yeah. It gains 100 attack points for every Gem in Julia's graveyard, and it can clone the effects, and name of a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster in her graveyard." Yuya told him what he knows.

"Bringing out your heavy hitter right away, huh?" Zuzu asked her.

Julia smirked, "It's a cut above the rest, so why wouldn't I? Master Diamond gains 100 attack points for every gem monster in my graveyard."

"She's taking advantage of the three knights she just fused." Yuya told them.

Gong grunted, "Gong sure hates to say it, but that diamond's shinin'."

"In a bad way at that." Dan told him, "Since she has three Gems it gains 300 points."

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 3) = 3200)**_

"Since my diamond's all polished now, I'll let you take over." Julia said setting a card. "I've been hoping you'll show a little improvement since our last duel. You'll probably disappoint me, but try to keep this close."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"I'll do better then that." Zuzu drew, and cried "I'll start off with a Spell. Check it out. Does it look familiar?"

The spell she's playing is Polymerization.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Polymerization!?" Julia asked in shock.

"Wait, Zuzu can Fusion Summon?" Dan questioned in disbelief having not expecting.

"She asked me to teach her." Sora explained.

"That's right. I'm going to beat you at your own game! I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata!" The two fly up fusing.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A orange, and red fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Melodious" monsters_  
 _During either player's turn: You can target up to 3 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"That was music to my ears!" Allie said in awe.

Dan looked on as he smiled, "Well can't say I didn't expect that."

"I'm activating Schuberta's special ability! I can banish up to three cards in any graveyard!" Zuzu cried shocking Julia, "And that means your gem collection is about to get a lot smaller! Your gonna lose Sapphire, Garnet, and your precious spell Gem-Knight Fusion will be vaporized too! And while we're at it she'll gain 200 points for every card she banished! Chorus Break!"

The three cards appeared before vanishing.

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3200 - (100 * 2) = 3000)**_

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 3) = 3000)**_

"Nice, that was a great move." Yuya grinned.

"It's better than that Yuya, Julia can just bring Gem-Knight Fusion back by banishing one of her monsters, but this way she can't." Sora pointed out.

"Hold your ears, 'cause Schuberta is about to unleash her latest composition, and it's going to rock your world!" Zuzu cried as Schuberta attacks Julia's Master Diamond as he grabbed an Action Card, "And Sunshine Smile will add it! Sonic Surrender!"

* * *

 _Sunshine Smile_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 400 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: **(ATK: 3000 + 400 = 3400)**_

Master Diamond was destroyed by Schuberta.

 **(Julia: 3600)**

"Now that I demolished your Diamond, I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Zuzu ended her turn.

Kit grunted, "Go figure! That You Show flunkie isn't half bad."

"She might be a diamond in the rough." Dippeer told him.

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: **(ATK: 3400 - 400 = 3000)**_

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 3600**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"That was a one hit wonder! I draw!" Julia mentioned drawing her card as she then smirked, "Oh, it's so adorable that you think you can go fusion to fusion with me, but it's painfully clear you'll never be on my level, Zuzu!"

"That's right, Julia! I just made sure you can't Fusion Summon anymore, so I'm not on your level, I'm at the top looking down!" Zuzu agreed pointing at Julia.

Julia smirked, "Oh, you're so naive. Now, watch a master in action! I activate Brilliant Fusion!"

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Material, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. If this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF, until the end of your opponent's turn. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"With this spell, I can fuse monsters that are in my deck in order to Fusion Summon a new Gem-Knight!" Julia cried shocking everyone.

"A card like Red-Eyes Fusion?" Zuzu asked shocked.

Julia smirked, "I take three Gem-Knights... Alexandrite, Emerald, and Obsidian and fuse my trio together!"

"No way!" Yuya cried shocked, "Julia still found a way to Fusion Summon! It's unreal how nothing fazes her."

"Yeah! I wonder what other tricks she's got up her deck?" Sora grinned.

The three appeared fusing.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Julia chanted as her new monster appeared looking like a swordswoman with diamond's on her, and a cape.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Awesome! Now it's time for Julia to shine!" Kit grinned.

"Unfortunately, when I used Brilliant Fusion to bring out a monster, my Fusion Monster's attack and defense points drop to zero." Julia told the downside of her spell.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:_ ** _(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)_**

"But if I send a spell card to the graveyard, it's attack points return to normal until the end of your turn, so I'd better find me one!" Julia cried before running.

Zuzu knowing what she's up too ran after her. Dan grunted, "If Zuzu wants to win she needs to stop her from ditching an Action Card!"

"That Action Card's mine Julia!" Zuzu cried, "And to make sure I'm activating the trap, Ceasefire!"

* * *

 _Ceasefire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"This card gives you a jolt of 500 points of damage for every monster on the field!" Zuzu explained. "And by the time you recover I'll have that Action Card!"

The trap launched a blast that struck Julia. **(Julia** **: 2600)**

But she grabbed a pole, and spin that grabbed the card.

"What a gymtastic move! This LID kid just put Action in Action Card!" Nico cried amazed by her skills as Zuzu ran to find another Action Card, "No wonder she's near the top of her class!"

"This Action Card's a spell, and I send it to the graveyard so that my Brilliant Diamond gets all her points back!" Julia revealed discarding the card

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Time to shine! Unsheathe your sword and silence Zuzu's Maestra!"

The monster charged as Zuzu's fusion was destroyed pushing her back as she grabbed a railing on stairs. **(Zuzu: 3600)**

"Whoa, talk about a close call!" Nico announced, "Zuzu was one grab away from taking the downtown express to Vanquished-Ville!"

Dipper smirked, "Julia had me worried for a minute, but it looks like she's right back in the swing o' things."

Zuzu climbed back as she turned to Julia who smirked, "You said you've been training hard since our last duel, but from what I can tell, I'd say you need a lot more practice! But feel free to try and change my mind!"

"Oh no, Zuzu." Stacy said fearfully.

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"Oh, I will!" Zuzu drew, and looked over her hand. _'If Julia keeps picking up Action Cards, I'll b playing from behind for the rest of the duel. I have to think of a way to stop her!'_

"I'm placing a monster face-down in defense mode!" Zuzu cried.

Julia smirked, "Really? You'll never beat me by playing it safe."

Zuzu thought looking at the last card in her hand, _'You know what, Julia? I'm not playing it safe. I think I know what you're gonna do, but if I'm wrong it's over for me.'_

"I'm playing another face-down and ending my turn." Zuzu ended.

"During your End Phase Brilliant Diamond loses her points again." Julia explained.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

When the kids started to worry Sora assured, "Don't fret guys! Sure, Julia's got some skills, but Zuzu's got one enormous advantage over her. She learned to Fusion Summon from the best-me!"

"Bragging doesn't do much you know." Dan stated with a sweatdrop.

"Oh I'm not bragging. Just stating a fact." Sora told him.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 3600**

 **Julia: 2600**

* * *

Julia 3rd Turn:

"it's my turn again!" Julia drew, and started running as Zuzu trailed after her.

Zuzu called, "You need another Action Card, but I'll get to it first!"

"Dream on, because I'm summoning Crystal Rose!" Julia called as a crystalin rose appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" or "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's name becomes the sent monster's name, until the End Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Crystal Rose" once per turn._

* * *

"And this flower can take the place of a Gem-Knight, or Melodious monster when I Fusion Summon by sending that card to the graveyard! So I'll send Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my Deck to the graveyard to treat Crystal Rose as it!" Julia called as the rose glowed.

"A Melodious support card?" Zuzu grunted hearing that.

"Brilliant Diamond, now's the time to use your Special Ability! By sending 1 Gem-Knight on my field to the graveyard, I can then summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring the needs to Fusion Summon!" Julia revealed.

Zuzu cried shocked, "What!?"

"Yes. I'm outplaying you on every level!" Julia cried, "Now I use Crystal Rose to summon one of my treasured monsters! If you want to beat me to that Action Card, you'll have to slip past Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

As she said that a gray armored knight with diamonds as hands appeared in place.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster +_ _1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

Gem-Knight Zirconia appeared in front of Zuzu as Julia grabbed the card.

"Ah, perfect!" Tate groaned, "Not again!"

"Julia's two for two!" Allie cried worried.

"As you can see, I picked up another Action Spell, which I will now send straight to the graveyard to pump up my Diamond's attack points!" Julia declared sending the spell to her graveyard.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"It feels like we've been to this movie before, and I definitely did not like how it ended the last time I saw it!" Yuya grunted.

"Zirconia take to the skies and take out Zuzu's face-down monster!"

While Zuzu is running for an Action Card the Fusion Monster charged destroying Zuzu's face-down.

"So, how will you survive with no monsters left to protect you?" Julia asked her, "The answer is that you won't, because my Lady Diamond is now going to attack you directly!"

The monster attacked.

"I activate a trap! Monster Rebone!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Monster Rebone_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If your opponent Special Summoned a monster this turn: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field in Defense Position. When this card leaves the field, banish that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This trap lets me summon a monster from your graveyard in defense mode only if you Special Summon this turn!" Zuzu cried.

"From my graveyard!?" Julia cried shocked as she then realized, _'That was the same trap that kid used against Declan!'_

Zuzu called, "And the card, I want is Crystal Rose!"

The rose appeared.

Julia grunted grabbing an Action Card, "Don't think it will help since it's in defense mode I activate the Action Spell, Defense Break!"

* * *

 _Defense Break_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your field: This turn when it attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster, it can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"So now at the cost of not be able to destroy Crystal Rose my Diamond can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" Julia called as her Fusion Monster attacked Crystal Rose.

 **(Zuzu: 0700)**

Zuzu was pushed back by the force hard.

"You caught a lucky break. You couldn't have used Monster Rebone to save yourself if I didn't Special Summon." Julia said to her, "You're so lucky that I did."

"No Julia, luck had nothing to do with it!" Zuzu declared.

Julia raised an eyebrow at that, "Hmm?"

"In fact, I outthought and outplayed you!" Zuzu told her, "I played Monster Rebone to protect myself because I knew you'd try to end this duel with a Fusion Monster! You're so predictable. You played right into my hands and right out of this championship!"

Julia said seriously, "Don't flatter yourself. You make one lucky move and think your skills make you shine like a diamond? Your knowledge about Fusion Summoning is as worthless as that pathetic Duel School of yours that hasn't entertained anyone in ages."

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

"I'll prove you wrong, starting here and now!" Zuzu drew, and remembered some words that Yuya, and Yuto gave her, _'_ _All the prep work I did to help my friends will be for nothing unless I make this draw count!'_ "I DRAW!"

She looked, and called, "You might be thinking you have the upper hand, Julia, but this card's gonna have you singing a new in tune in no time! Soprano the Melodious Songstress, take the stage!"

A new fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

Sora grinned as Zuzu called, "In a performance you'll never forget, my Melodious Songstress's Special Ability lets me Fusion Summon a Melodious without using Polymerization!"

"So that's why you took my Crystal Rose!" Julia cried now realizing.

"Exactly because I can send Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra from my deck to the graveyard, and treat Crystal Rose as her for this turn!" Zuzu called as the rose glowed.

A couple of girls in the audience are liking this twist.

"Soprano the Melodious Songstress, this is your moment! Activate your Special Ability, and fuse with Crystal Rose now treated as Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra!"

The two monsters fused together at that call.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A new fairy with blue eyes, and a white dress, and a pink flower like bloom at her appeared letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Amazing! Zuzu's totally nailing this performance!" Yuya grinned.

Dan smiled, "And if their's one thing I learned about monsters with low attack points they come with very powerful abilities."

Dipper cried, "I thought Julia had this duel in the bag!"

"She did, but Zuzu just ripped a giant hole in it!" Kit cried just as shocked as his classmate.

"It's time to belt one out, Bloom Diva! Attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Zuzu cried.

Frederick called, "Wait! That fraulein doesn't have enough attack points to win!"

"Don't worry about it." Dan smiled to him, "You should never judge a monster for either it's attack points, or appearance. It's their abilities that truly matters on it. And if you Zuzu is attacking then Bloom Diva must have 1 wicked ability."

Zirconia attacked as Bloom Diva blocked the attack, "I forget to when that when Bloom Diva battles a monster that's Special Summoned, bot only is your monster destroyed instead of mine, but you take all the damage instead of me! Vaporizing Vocal!"

Julia watched in shock as Zirconia was unable to overcome the monster's song as it shattered.

 **(Julia: 0700)**

"Amazing!" Allie cried with a smile.

"Whoa, that was cool times two!" Tate smiled.

Frederick cheered, "Ooh, yah!"

Dan looked at Bloom Diva, _'So Zuzu has a Yubel-like monster? That'll be tough to overcome.'_

"That was a nifty move, Zuzu, but it's also going to cost you big-time!" Julia smirked before declaring, "By destroying my Knight you walked into a trap!"

* * *

 _Brilliant Spark_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-up "Gem-Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: Target 1 of those destroyed monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your handto the Graveyard; add this card to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Spark" per turn._

* * *

"Thanks to Brilliant Spark, you take damage equal to the attack points of the Gem-Knight you just destroyed!" Julia called as a transparent version of Zirconia appeared ready to finish this duel.

Gong cried, "That'll inflict enough damage t' wipe out all o' Zuzu's life points!"

"Oh, no! Zuzu, do something!" Yuya cried worried.

"I'll spring my own Trap... Melodious Illusion!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Melodious Illusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster you control is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, and it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"I can make a Melodious on my field unaffected to your effects, and in exchange it can attack twice!" Zuzu cried.

Julia reminded, "That won't defend you against Brilliant Spark!"

"Maybe not, but this will!" Zuzu cried running to an Action Card

Julia meanwhile had run to a pole and was sliding down to a lower bridge to race Zuzu to it.

As she said that Julia ran reaching for the Action Spell.

"Oh no, Zuzu!" Yuya cried out.

Before Julia can reach it the card was taken by Zuzu, "What?"

"Whoa! I've heard of duelists taking a dive, but this takes the cake!" Nico as Zuzu was caught by Bloom Diva and gently placed on another bridge, "Zuzu and her monster have snatched her chance to survive!"

"That was nothing! We practice moves like that all the time at You Show!" Zuzu smiled before playing the Action Spell, "Acceleration bypasses the damage Brilliant Spark tries to inflict!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Are you nuts!? If your Diva was a second late, you would've been done for!" Julia yelled at her shocked to see she made such a dangerous stunt.

"I knew my monster would never let me down." Zuzu told her with a smile, "And now, she's gonna pick me up. Bloom Diva, I sense another song coming on! Are you ready, Diva? Then blast Brilliant Diamond! Wrecking Refrain!"

Bloom Diva struck Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond destroying her but also sending Julia off the Bridge as she started to fall.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0700**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"Julia!" Zuzu cried in horror.

Julia screamed falling down before Bloom Diva swoop in, and caught her.

"Bloom Diva?" Julia asked surprised seeing that, "Why'd did you catch me?"

"I'm glad you're okay!" Zuzu smiled.

Julia asked surprised, "You saved me?"

"Yeah." Zuzu smiled, and nodded to her which made Julia looked away with an irritated blush.

Both Dipper, and Kit both sighed in relief seeing Julia is okay. Sure she may have lost the duel, but their were more concerned about Julia's safety. It was when they realized that Julia is one of their best friends, and know now that winning is never the answer.

"Folks, that duel was tighter than the kid on a pickle jar! But in the end, Zuzu Boyle of the You Show School won by an Action Card!" Nico announced.

Dan smiled as his friends cheered for Zuzu's victory. It was a close match, and in the end he knew that Zuzu would win. Almost as if he knew that would happen. Yet he feels something a bit bad.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

At a setting sun You Show was walking out of the arena for a little rest.

"Zuzu, I vas wunderstruck when you Fusion Summoned with Julia's card!" Frederick smiled to her.

"Of course, she learned that move from me, so I'm the one who should be congratulated." Sora smiled with his eyes closed, and his hands behind his head.

"Zuzu!"

They turned over to see three people. They were Kit, Dipper, and Julia with her being the one who called to her.

"Hey, Julia." Zuzu greeted.

"I hope you realize there are going to be serious consequences for what you did today!" Julia declared pointing a finger at her as she walked over to them as Zuzu felt un-ease, "Since you defeated me... you are required to keep your winning streak going! If you lose, it makes me look bad!"

Dan sweatdropped on that. He expected that Julia would try something bad, and evil but guess he thought wrong.

"Here, Zuzu. Take this." Julia said handing her a card as she took it before gasping.

"Crystal Rose?" Zuzu asked surprised, "You're giving this to me? But why?"

Julia grinned, "You'll be facing some tough opponents, so you'll need all the help you can get. Always keep that card in your deck. I'll be watching your duels."

"I..." Zuzu trailed off not sure how to react.

"If you lose, I'll come looking for you!" Julia promised to her.

Zuzu was silent for a few seconds before smiling, "Okay, thanks. I won't let you down. That's a promise."

"And I couldn't help, but notice that your new friend is giving out cards." Dipper told them.

Dan hearing that admitted, "Well... I am only making sure they get the cards they need for their duels."

"Well my views are the same as Julia little guy." Kit told him walking over, "Like Zuzu you need to keep your streak going, and you'll make me look bad if you lose. So don't lose you hear me?"

"Loud, and clear." Dan's instant reply was heard.

"Well good luck against Iggy Arlo." Dipper told him, "He's a violent one, and we managed to barely win against him."

"Wait isn't Dan's duel suppose to come on? It's sunset right now." Yoko realized.

Hearing that everyone turned seeing the sunset.

"O-Oh yeah!" Dan cried seeing that, "I hope I'm ready."

"With those skills Dan I don't doubt it." Yuya grinned, "Come on guys, time to head back to the arena, and see Dan's match against Iggy!"

Everyone cheered ready.

* * *

 **Alright next duel is Dan vs Bandit Academy's best student Iggy Arlo. Can Dan handle a wildhouse like himself, or will he get beaten badly by him? Let's see next chapter. oh, and for what custom Action Field do you want them to fight at?**

 **1\. Roman Colosseum.**

 **2\. Honnoji's Courtyard.**

 **Or 3. Samurai Temple Courtyard.**

 **Be sure to review!**


	13. Star Warrior Conflict!

**Now it's time for Dan vs Iggy here. It wouldn't be easy for Dan, and his dragons to beat Iggy, and his warriors. And this will also be the first time Dan uses Pendulum so be sure you catch that. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a nice sunset at the arena where everyone is ready to see the duel that is to come. Dan Kizami the new student of You Show that impressed even Declan for his skills, vs Iggy Arlo the ace student of Bandit Warrior that came second place last year. Iggy was waiting for his opponent a bit interested to see what this young man can do if Declan pulled strings for him to participate in the Junior Youth Division.

He soon notices Dan was walking with You Show.

"Deck?"

"Check."

"Duel Disk?"

"Check."

"Dueling Prowess?"

"Check."

"Dueltaining?"

"Check."

"Smile?"

"Check."

His friends were counting things with Dan having a smile saying check to each question. They arrived at the door that awaits the arena as Yuya told him, "Okay Dan. Just remember have fun, and make sure you do your best."

"Got it Yuya." Dan smiled before walking to the arena as You Show watched on.

"Alright everyone! For our final match in the first round we have the skillful, and clever Dan Kizami from You Show, and he's going up against the wild, and savage Iggy Arlo from Bandit Warrior! Whatever this could lead too would be a tough battle!" Nico announced, "Last year Iggy had gone up second place against LID, and now he's out back to take back his honor against LID! But before he does that he has to get past Dan, and his skillful dueling style with his use of the different summoning methods! And the Action Field is being selected..."

The field selected itself.

"And it selects the Temple of Honnō-ji!" Nico called as the Action Field became shown in a Japanese Temple which is black, and around them is a dirt path with Japanese Style houses.

Dan find this oddly fitting since Yu-Gi-Oh! is a Japanese anime, and a bit more since he played this game called Samurai Warriors that has Honnō-ji in it, and with it is history that shows of that a warlord called Nobunaga Oda was slain in it from his ally Mitsuhide Akechi.

* * *

 _Temple of Honnō-ji_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"This is one temple that would be battled on once more by our battlers here!" Nico announced.

"Time to start this battle!"

"With a trip through the ancient temple!"

"Fighting will all our strength!"

"Straight to the bitter end!"

"And locking straight to duel with our strength!" the two opponent's declared, "Ready..."

"DUEL!"

The Action Cards scattered.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Before I Forget by Slipknot)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Iggy: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm first!" Dan drew as he looked over his hand seeing Keeper of the Shrine, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Polymerization, Fusion Reserve, and Jar of Greed.

"Okay first I'll start off by activating Polymerization!" Dan called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now I can combine both my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon to summon a new monster! I monster that you won't beat easily!" Dan called as the two fused, "I Fusion Summon! First of the Dragons!"

His Fusion Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

Iggy read it's effects from his Duel Disk, and mumbled, "It's isn't harmed by any monster but Normal Monsters?"

"Yeah, and that'll be tough to get by right?" Dan grinned.

Iggy glared, "Make no mistake kid, I ain't holding back."

"Uh me neither." Dan said un-ease by his glare, "Well I place two cards face-down. That's all here."

Iggy 1st Turn:

"It's my turn now. Draw!" Iggy drew, and the moment he did Dan ran to find an Action Card.

 _'If I get an Action Card, I can do my best against him, and-'_

SLAM!

Dan's thought was interrupted when he felt something hard colliding with his side knocking him down to the ground as he let out a cry rolling to the ground, and looked to see Iggy was standing over with a glare. That was when Dan realized Iggy tackled him away from the Action Card, "Uh ow?"

Iggy only stayed quiet with a glare.

You Show was shocked at Iggy attacking Dan like that.

"What did he do that for?" Allie asked in shock.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he explained, "Iggy's known for his harsh Star Warriors, and known style to harm duelist who tried to get Action Cards as you saw just now. This was only possible is because it isn't illegal to harm anyone in Action Duels."

"What? That isn't illegal?" Yuya asked in shock.

Dan slowly get up wincing when he felt pain in his side from where Iggy tackled against him at. If Iggy will do that he need to be careful, and track Iggy's moves so he can avoid more attacks to avoid getting broken bones, and in a critical condition.

"I summon Hayate the Earth Star from my hand!" Iggy called as a warrior with a spear, and a bear like helmet appeared.

* * *

 _Hayate the Earth Star_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, or if you control a LIGHT monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 LIGHT Warrior monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Hayate the Earth Star" once per turn. Once per turn, when your Warrior monster is targeted for an attack: You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

"Since you have a monster, and I don't, I can summon Hayate from my hand with no sacrifice." Iggy explained, "And now since he's summoned, I can summon a Light Warrior Monster from my hand as long as it's level is 5. So I'll summon Tenma the Sky Star!"

A warrior wearing samurai armor, and having a sword appeared.

* * *

 _Tenma the Sky Star_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, or if you control an EARTH monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 EARTH Warrior monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Tenma the Sky Star" once per turn. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a Warrior monster you control (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation, and if you do that, destroy that card._

* * *

"Well, I activate my face-down, Fusion Reserve!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Fusion Reserve_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"So now I reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck to you, and add 1 of it's parts to my hand from my Deck, and then I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand!" Dan called showing a monster called Black Skull Dragon before adding Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Polymerization.

"Add what you want it won't matter!" Iggy yelled, "I activate the Action Spell, Single Destruction!"

* * *

 _Single Destruction_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If your opponent controls exactly 1 monster: Target that monster; destroy it._

* * *

"This destroys a monster on your field if you control only 1!" Iggy called as First of the Dragons shattered.

Dan grunted, "I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect in my hand!"

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Since a dragon on the field is sent to the graveyard due to an effect or battle, I can summon it to defense mode!" Dan called as his blocker appeared.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"And then I activate the trap, Jar of Greed!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 Card._

* * *

"With this I can draw 1 card!" Dan called drawing, and seeing it's Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight.

Iggy grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now Hayate gains 1000 attack points!" Iggy called as Hayate powered up. **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**

With that Dan ran to get an Action Card to avoid being bested.

POW!

Iggy had followed him, and had jabbed his foot against his stomach which made Dan coughed hard. "Hayate attack his monster!"

Hayate attacked destroying Keeper of the Shrine.

"And now Tenma attack this fool directly!" Iggy cried as Tenma charged, and hit Dan knocking him back. **(Dan: 1900)**

"Dan!" You Show cried shocked, and worried.

Dan slowly got up coughing from the hard kick he just received. Iggy glared, "I place 1 card face-down, and it's your turn weakling."

* * *

 **Dan: 1900**

 **Iggy: 4000**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan got up holding his stomach still coughing as he drew looking to see he drawn Dimension Wall.

"Okay. I activate Polymerization!" Dan called as the spell card appeared. "So now I fuse Gearfriend the Red-Eyes Iron Knight with Red-Eyes!"

The two monsters fused together again.

"That way I can summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!" Dan called.

Slash Dragon emerged from the portal roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + 1 Warrior monster_  
 _When a "Red-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Warrior monster in your GY; equip it to this card as an Equip Spell with this effect. ● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK._  
 _When a card or effect is activated that targets a card you control (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon as many monsters from your GY as possible, that were equipped to this card._

* * *

"And Dan had summoned a really strong monster!" Nico called.

Dan called, "Go Red-Eyes attack his monster!"

Red-Eyes charged.

"And now his ability activates equipping Gearfried to himself!" Dan called as Iron Knight attached himself. "By doing that Slash Dragon gains 200 attack points!"

 **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**

"I activate Hayate's special ability! When I Warrior I have is attacked by lowering it's attack points by 500 I can negate that attack!" Iggy countered as Hayate glowed. **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**

 _'Ah drat!'_ Dan grunted at this, _'But at the least his monsters aren't strong enough now.'_

"Okay... I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Dan ended.

Iggy 2nd Turn:

"And here's my shot to beat you!" Iggy cried drawing, "And the best card is from the face-down, One for One!"

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending a second Tenma the Sky Star from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level 1 monster from my Deck or hand!" Iggy called, "I summon Triple Star Triton from my Deck!"

A red robed monster appeared.

* * *

 _Triple Star Trion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn as a Tribute for a successful Tribute Summon: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice my Trion to summon Teva!" Iggy called as a white warrior with garments on him appeared.

* * *

 _Teva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, your opponent cannot declare an attack during his/her next turn._

* * *

"And since I tribute summoned him you are not allowed to attack during your turn!" Iggy revealed.

"Wait what?" Dan asked shocked hearing that.

"And now I activate the spell, Polymerization!" Iggy cried shocking You Show, and Dan, "And I'll use it's magic to combine Teva with Tenma the Sky Star!"

The two monsters fused.

"O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

A dark purple warrior holding a black trident appeared, and having tough power appeared.

* * *

 _Idaten the Conqueror Star_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 Level 5 or higher Warrior monsters_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can add 1 Level 5 Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Idaten the Conqueror Star" once per turn. Once per turn: You can discard any number of cards; this card gains 200 ATK for each card discarded. Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster with an equal or lower Level (Quick Effect): You can make that opponent's monster's ATK become 0 during that damage calculation only._

* * *

 _'Whoa... What a monster... And it sure is dangerous.'_ Dan thought before looking at Idaten's effects, and widen his eyes, _'What the... That's wickedly powerful!'_

"And now I activate Idaten's special ability!" Iggy called as he grabbed an Action Card, and said, "First when Fusion Summoned, I can add a level 5 warrior to my hand such as a second Teva. And now I activate it's other ability! By discarding any number of cards in my hand it's attack points are raised by 200! I discard this Action Card to do it."

 _Idaten the Conqueror Star: **(ATK: 3000 + 200 = 3200)**_

Dan ran for another Action Card, and to avoid defeat. When he noticed Iggy about to attack he managed to spin his body around to avoid it, and jumped up a staircase as he avoid Iggy's kick to his legs by jumping when he seen it from a lake below them.

Iggy cried, "Attack his Red-Eyes, Idaten!"

Idaten attacked at that. As Iggy is chasing Dan, "Now his ability revert's your dragon's points to zero!"

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Dan ran, and jumped around to both find an Action Card, and avoiding Iggy's assaults. Just then he reached for an Action Card but was tackled by Iggy, but managed to grab the card as they dropped to the ground as Dan accidentally hit his elbow against Iggy to activate the card, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"So now Idaten's attack is negated!" Dan cried as Iggy let him go as they get on their feet only for Dan to pause seeing blood where they were at as Idaten backed off, "Whoa... Do I got a injury somewhere?"

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

Dan checked over himself to see if he is bleeding anywhere, but notices that Iggy has his hand on his face covering his nose, and mouth as he pulled it back making Dan gasped seeing Iggy's nose has blood running down it as the older boy notices the blood on his hand. Dan in horror tries to apologize, "Oh... I-I'm so sorry... I couldn't see where I was-"

"Why you..." Iggy growled as he clenched his hand, "I'll make you pay for making me bleed here!"

Dan stepped back fearful at this. It was an accident that he hit his elbow against Iggy's nose hard, and that makes him guilty of it. But Iggy is now too mad to care about it.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn!" Iggy yelled ending his turn.

"Dan didn't mean to hurt him did he?" Allie asked worried.

Yuya grunted, "No he didn't... And Iggy is blaming him for it."

* * *

 **Dan: 1900**

 **Iggy: 4000**

* * *

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan grunted drawing wondering how he can combat these two monsters. He notices an Action Card by his foot, and grabbed it, and nod, "Okay I activate the Action Spell, Energy Biscuits!"

* * *

 _Energy Biscuits_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP._

* * *

"This spell allows me to recover 500 of my Life Points." Dan explained as he glowed. **(Dan: 2400)** "And next up I'll activate the spell, Red-Eyes Insight!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

"So now, I can send a Red-Eyes Monster like my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my Deck to the graveyard to add a Red-Eyes Spell or Trap card to my hand!" Dan called, "And I add Red-Eyes Spirit! Then I'll place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Iggy 3rd Turn:

"Get ready to regret making me bleed!" Iggy yelled drawing as Dan ran to an Action Card as Iggy was too mad to care now, "And now I attack Slash Dragon with Idaten!"

Idaten charged at Slash Dragon.

"And your dragon is now reverted to being weak!" Iggy added as Slash Dragon glowed bad.

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Dan ran, and grabbed an Action Card, "I play the trap card, Dimension Wall!"

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"So now instead of me your the one taking the damage in this fight!" Dan called as Slash Dragon shattered.

 **(Iggy: 0800)**

"I activate Damage Draw!" Iggy called playing the card he picked up.

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2_ _cards._

* * *

"Since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Iggy cried drawing two cards, "And now Hayate attack!"

His monster charged.

"And to give him more fight, I activate the trap, Reinforcements to give him 500 more attack points!" Iggy called.

* * *

 _Reinforcements_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target face-up monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Hayate the Earth Star: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**_

Dan watched as the attack hit him with him grunting. **(Dan: 0300)**

"Good thing he had Energy Biscuits." Yuya sighed in relief.

"But why didn't he used Red-Eyes Spirit?" Zuzu asked confused.

Dan then cried, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle Fire!"

* * *

 _Miracle Fire_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _This card's effect becomes the same as 1 Action Card that was activated this turn._

* * *

"So now it's effect becomes the same as an Action Card activated this turn!" Dan called, "Like the Damage Draw you played! Since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 cards!"

Then Yuya's Pendulum started glowing which Yuya noticed, _'Huh?'_

"And here we go! I draw!" Dan drew as his two drawn cards glowed.

Taking a look his eyes widen he sees they were Pendulum Cards he did not recognized. Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, and Rain Bozu. _'What? I don't remember adding...'_

"It's your turn now weakling!" Iggy yelled setting a card.

 _Hayate the Earth Star: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Still Worth Fighting For by My Darkest Days)**

 **Dan: 0300**

 **Iggy: 0800**

* * *

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan carefully drew seeing Pot of Greed, and said, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 more cards." Dan said drawing twice seeing he drawn Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, _'Okay hope this works...'_

"Okay! I now use Scale 4 Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, and Scale 8 Rain Bozu to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" Dan called shocking everyone in the arena, and even Declan as the two monsters rose showing a purple sorcerer, and a ghost like monster, "So now I can summon monsters that are level 5 through 7 at the same time!"

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

 _ **Monster Effect:** At the start of the Damage Step, if your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver" once per turn. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card you control as Fusion Material, as well as other monsters you control or cards in your Pendulum Zones._

* * *

 _Rain Bozu_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fairy/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the difference between the number of cards in both players' Extra Decks x 100, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Gains ATK equal to the difference between the number of cards in both players' Extra Decks x 200 during your turn only. Gains DEF equal to the difference between the number of cards in both players' Extra Decks x 200 during your opponent's turn only. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"No way..." Zuzu trailed off in shock, "Dan can..."

"Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked shocked.

The woman looked dumbfounded, as Riley's eyes were opened wide. Declan grunted, "Dan is now able to use all five of the summoning methods. Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, Ritual, and now Pendulum."

"My monsters are ready to fight!" Dan declared, "Give a warm welcome to these two! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

At once both the dragon, and a red eyed fiend appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"So what!? Those weaklings won't beat me!" Iggy yelled.

Dan grinned, "I wouldn't count on that. I activate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Pendulum Ability! Once a turn I can Fusion Summon a Dragon without using Polymerization!"

"What?" Iggy asked shocked as the two monsters used.

"That way I can Fusion Summon the Tyrant, the ferocious, and the deadliest Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

His archfiend like dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"What a surprise spectacle!" Nico announced, "Dan had managed to use Pendulum Summon, and has now summoned a new dragon from the monsters he used!"

"And next up I activate Red-Eyes Spirit!" Dan continued.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now Archfiend comes back!" Dan called as the archfiend reappeared, "And now I use my summon for him to use his Gemini ability! Once a turn all monsters on your field are destroyed as long as their defense points are lower then his attack points! Idaten, and Hayate are both going!"

The archfiend attacked.

"Not yet in hell Idaten is! Quick-Play Spell activate, Forbidden Dress!" Iggy countered.

* * *

 _Forbidden Dress_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target loses 600 ATK, but cannot be targeted or destroyed by other card effects._

* * *

"So now by lowering his attack points by 600 your effect does nothing to him!" Iggy called as the dress protected Idaten.

 _Idaten the Conqueror Star: **(ATK: 3200 - 600 = 2600)**_

"Well, I activate Rain Bozu's Pendulum Ability!" Dan called, "So now Archfiend of Lightning gains 100 attack points equal to the difference of cards in our Extra Decks!"

"What?" Iggy asked shocked, "But... I have none!"

"And I have 3!" Dan called, "Black Skull Dragon, Meteor Black Dragon, and even Five-Headed Dragon!"

Archfiend glowed as he roared. **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 3) = 2800)**

"And now Archfiend attack!" Dan called as his monster charged at Idaten.

Iggy called, "Idaten! Use your ability!"

Idaten fired a blast that destroyed Archfiend, but Dan survived, "Gotta thank Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"And now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon it's your turn!" Dan called as his fusion dragon attacked.

Iggy called, "It does it's work every battle!"

"I activate the Action Spell, Invisibility!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"So now Black Skull Dragon isn't effected to Idaten's ability!" Dan called shocking everyone as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon blasted Idaten destroying it as Iggy grunted.

 **(Iggy: 0200)**

"No big deal! I still have Life Points-"

"Archfiend Black Skull's ability activates! By shuffling Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to my deck you take damage equal to the attack points of him!" Dan cried as his dragon fired a blast as Iggy cried out.

* * *

 **Dan: 0300**

 **Iggy: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

"A-And that's it! Dan wins against Iggy Arlo, and now advances!" Nico called as everyone cheered as the field vanished revealing a stary night sky.

Dan sighed looking up seeing the stars, and finding peace among them, _'Mom, Dad... I hope you are looking down at me wherever you are...'_

"That was awesome Dan!" Yuya grinned as they ran over.

"Where did you get those Pendulum Cards?" Tate asked with a smile.

Dan shrugged, "I don't know honestly... I didn't had them in my deck before."

"Well it's a good thing they did." Zuzu smiled as Dan smiled nodding in agreement.

Yoko smiled, "Come on. It's time to head home for tonight."

They nodded as they walked home.

* * *

 _With Declan..._

Declan looked over Dan's duels as he said to the woman, and Riley, "Dan has now become a vital ally, and a needed companion for the Lancers."

"Using all 5 summoning methods seems impossible for a Deck to have." the woman remarked.

"It is but with the correct timing, and strategy it can be used." Declan told her.

"Madame Henrietta?" Claude asked the woman.

Henrietta looked over, "What is it, Claude?"

"There is something someone wants to notify you about." Claude answered as she nodded before walking off leaving the two siblings there.

"..." Riley stayed quiet.

"Riley?"

She turned as he asked, "Do you like Dan? As more then a friend?"

Riley blushed before nodding.

"Well Riley. Tomorrow try to do an activity with him." Declan told her, "I'm saying that as your brother."

Riley blushed before saying, "I don't know."

"I won't force you Riley. It's your choice." Declan said as she smiled to him nodding.

* * *

 **Well that does it. A truly hard match. Next up is Yuya against Sylvio, and then Shay's heated revenge against Sora! Be sure to review!**


	14. The Pendulum Swings Both Ways!

**Okay guys. Time for Yuya, and Sylvio's match against each other, and then the start of Sora, and Shay's heated encounter! But before this, I want to say that Sylvio is much better situated with his Abyss Actors then Yosenju since Abyss Actors are is permanent Deck after he uses Yosenju. Hope you understand, and get ready to see some conflict against these two Dueltainers! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Dan yawned stretching to pop the joints that stiffen during his sleep. He had a dreamless sleep for some reason, and knows now that he'll be one of the toughest guys to take down at the Championship to the audience with what he can do against people like Iggy. But for now they are gonna see more duels before Dan's more skillful ones. And along with that he still had no idea how he obtained the Pendulum Cards he used to take down Iggy. For now though he's glad that they do or else he would've been seriously creamed by Iggy, and know the true ability of Idaten.

"Dan?"

He turned to see Yuya was there with a smile, "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah Yuya." Dan nodded with a smile, "I'm also so glad that those two came to me."

"Yeah me too or you would've lost." Yuya smiled, "Come on the others are waiting, and I better make sure I don't be late."

Chuckling Dan nodded before walking off with Yuya.

* * *

 _At the arena..._

"Duel fans, prepare yourselves! Our next Arc League Championship battle is about to begin! It's Yuya Sakaki versus Sylvio Sawatari in a duel destined to be dazzle!" Nico announced as Yuya was at the field along with Sylvio in a cloaked Samurai Garb, and a straw Samurai hat on.

"Go Yuya!" the You Show trio cheered.

"Good luck!" Zuzu called.

Gong cried to his best friend, "Duel with strength!"

"And with passion!" Skip added to him.

Dan cried to him, "Have fun Yuya, and be careful!"

They then notice Sylvio walking up in his Samurai Garb.

"What's he dressed up as?" Tate asked confused.

Skip cried, "He's dressed up like a Samurai!"

"Do you know why I dress like a warrior? Because I plan to battle like one!" Sylvio asked his opponent, "To fight with great honor! And 'cause I saw this costume on sale earlier."

Dan sweatdropped hearing that, _'Really...?'_

Like him the crowd is silent which is more then enough for Sylvio to sigh in annoyance, "Look, it's never too early to go shopping for Halloween."

"You're strange." Yuya said honestly which irked his opponent.

"No!" Sylvio grinned, and pulled the costume off in one pull, "I am the Great Sylvio!"

Yuya made a dull look, "Can we duel now?"

 _'Oh, yes, Yuya, but if you knew what I had planned for you, you may not be so eager.'_ Sylvio thought grinning before saying, "Yuya Sakaki, you've wronged me three times!"

"When was this?" Yuya blinked at that.

More then happy to explain Sylvio held a finger, "First time: You stole my Pendulum cards and then used them to beat me! Remember?"

"Uh, no!" Yuya answered getting where he's going at which made Sylvio get a scowling face, "Those cards I 'stole' mine."

Deciding to ignore it Sylvio held a second finger, "Time two: You wore a mask, and injured me in a second duel! Admit it."

Yuya told him, "Afraid not. I wasn't the on underneath that mask."

A bit irritated Sylvio held a third finger, "Third time! you dishonored my family by assaulting my dad! I know that it was you!"

"Nope... Still not me." Yuya told him.

That made Sylvio made another look saying, 'screw this, I give up' before snapping, "Oh, you can deny it all you want. Bottom line is you and I have history, Yuya! Now it's payback time. For all the defeats and disrespect, now I will finally settle the score."

"Oh yeah! Top-notch trash talk and we haven't even started yet!" Nico cried at that.

Dipper smirked, "Finally, Yuya's gonna be put in his place."

"And if you think Pendulum cards are going to save you, think again, 'cause they're actually gonna be your downfall." Sylvio told Yuya.

Confused Yuya asked, "I'm gonna lose because of Pendulum cards?"

Sylvio made a smirk at that as Yuya realized where he's going at remember what he said when Sylvio met Dan.

 _"Well I hope you'll get there so that I will crush you with the Pendulum Cards the Leo Institute is creating."_

 _'Wait a sec...'_ Yuya thought in shock, _'Can it be that Sylvio has Pendulum cards of his own now?"_

"Now, let's set the stage, shall we?" Nico asked the audience, "Let's select the duel's Action Field! Here it comes! And..."

The cards burst, and revealed the selected field.

"And there it is! Now lights, camera... Action Field!" Nico called as the field transformed into a fortress where a setting sun is at, "And it looks like this match's Action Field will be Sunset Stronghold!"

* * *

 _Sunset Stronghold_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Okay! Let's turn this field into a battlefield!"

"Don't have to ask me twice-Go!"

"Now, time to see who the best duelist is!" the two declared.

"I'm so excited I could scream so I think I will!" Nico cried before he does screamed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by TDG)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Go ahead, Yuya. You first." Sylvio grinned.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Fine then!" Yuya drew, as he looked over his hand forming his strategy already, "And I'll start this off by activating Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad, and Scale 8 Performapal Card Gardna to the set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

Both a frog, and a card like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Turn Toad_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Aqua/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during your Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster you control; change its battle position, and if you do, switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Card Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Rock/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; its DEF becomes the combined original DEF of all face-up Defense Position monsters you control (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** _ _This card gains DEF equal to the combined original DEF of all other "Performapal" monsters you control._

* * *

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 4 through 7 at the same time!" Yuya cried as he called, "Swing far Pendulum, carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready... To swing into action!"

The portal spew three cards.

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Pound to it Performapal Drummerilla!"

"And take it to performance, Performapal King Bear!"

At that Yuya's dragon along with a gorilla with drums on his chest, and a bearing looking like royalty appeared ready for brawling.

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase(even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If there are no monsters on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned without Tributing, its Level becomes 4. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal King Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was activated this turn: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Level 7 or higher monster to your hand, that is either in your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects while in face-up Attack Position. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Performapal" card you control, during your Battle Phase only._

* * *

The crowd cheered at Yuya's Pendulum Summoning.

"And now I place 1 card down, and that's it." Yuya ended.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Not bad Yuya, as for me I'll use scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian to set my own Pendulum Scale." Sylvio stated as his monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

 _'So it is true! Sylvio does have Pendulum cards...!'_ Yuya thought seeing the cards grunting.

Dan looked at the two monsters, _'Abyss Actor... Another unfamiliar archetype...'_

"Now, take the stage Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie, Abyss Actor - Leading Lady, and Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

At that an afro like star, with a rookie like actor, and a woman field holding a whip appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent's Spell/Traps and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck, but it is sent to the GY during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Abyss Actor" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect each turn, it is not destroyed. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck, except "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie". If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy it._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn, when you take battle damage from an opponent's attacking monster: You can activate 1 of these effects; ● That opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the damage you took (even if this card leaves the field). ● Add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Once per turn, when battle damage is inflicted: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to that battle damage. When this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck._

* * *

"And now as Superstar is summoned you cannot play your spells, or traps this turn, and neither can you use their effects!" Sylvio grinned which shocked Yuya, and You Show, "And next up Superstar's other ability allows me to set an Abyss Script from my Deck straight to the field! Such as the Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony!"

He set a card on his field.

"But during the end phase it goes to the graveyard." Sylvio grinned.

Tate asked, "Setting a card from his Deck?"

"Doesn't look good." Allie added.

Sylvio grinned, "And now let's have an opening with Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each "Abyss Actor" monster you control. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. You can only use each effect of "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony" once per turn._

* * *

"So now as we watch our Actors present themselves, I gain 500 life points for each Actor!" Sylvio grinned as Superstar, Leading Lady, and Sassy Rookie bowed as Sylvio glowed. **(Sylvio: 5500)**

"And now I place 1 card down." Sylvio grinned setting a card, "And now I activate Evil Heel's Pendulum ability! I tribute Sassy Rookie, and in exchange your Odd-Eyes loses attack points equal to Sassy Rookie's!"

Yuya's eyes widen as the Actor vanished as Odd-Eyes roared. **(ATK: 2500 - 1700 = 800)**

"And now let's fight! Superstar take down his lizard!" Sylvio cried as Superstar charged.

Yuya cried, "It ain't enough, but Drummerilla's ability boosts his attack points by 600 since he's battling!"

Odd-Eyes glowed. **(ATK: 800 + 600 = 1400)**

Superstar attacked destroying Odd-Eyes as Yuya took damage. **(Yuya: 2900)**

"And now Leading Lady's special ability activates! Since you took damage Leading Lady lowers the attack points of one of your monsters by that damage!" Sylvio grinned as he scanned over King Bear, and Drummerilla before calling, "I select your bear!"

Leading lady whipped at King Bear weakening it. **(ATK: 2200 - 1100 = 1100)**

"This looks like a strong style of Beatdown Methods with the added method of those Abyss Scripts." Dan said seeing what kind of deck Abyss Actor is after seeing it up close, "With Pendulum, Superstar's first ability will be repeated!"

"And now Leading Lady take down his monster!" Sylvio grinned as Leading Lady cracked her whip against the defenseless King Bear destroying it. **(Yuya: 2500)**

"Oh my! Now Yuya's live points are 3000 points lower then Sylvio's!" Nico cried seeing the calculations.

"Your turn Yuya. Try to make things interesting." Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2500**

 **Sylvio: 5500**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew as he called, "Okay I Pendulum Summon my cast!"

Odd-Eyes, and King Bear reappeared in place.

"And next up, I call on a new cast member! Performapal Splashmmmoth!" Yuya called as a mammoth appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Splashmammoth_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, when a Fusion Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Splashmammoth" once per Duel._

* * *

"And now I activate Splashmammoth's Special ability! I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Yuya called as Splashmammoth popped the balloon on it's trumpet as it, and Odd-Eyes fused together which took Sylvio by surprised.

"Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the blizzard behemoth, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

A dragon looking like a beast appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 DARK Dragon-Type monster + 1 Beast-Type monster_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material used for this card's Summon._

* * *

"Since when can you Fusion Summon?" Sylvio asked shocked.

Yuya grinned, "You not the only one that has surprises on his sleeve."

"What can you do with it?" Sylvio asked him.

Yuya grinned, "Why don't ya find out? Beast-Eyes attack Superstar!"

Beast-Eyes charged at Superstar as Yuya called, "And now Drummerilla gives him 600 more attack points!"

 _Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 600 = 3600)**_

The attack vaporized Superstar as Sylvio grunted. **(Sylvio: 4400)**

"You may have take down Superstar, but I'm still standing tall!" Sylvio cried.

Yuya grinned, "Well I'll play Beast-Eyes' special ability! Since it destroyed a monster in battle you take damage equal to the attack points of Splashmammoth!"

Beast-Eyes fired a blast at Sylvio which hit him as he cried out rolling around the ground before stopping as he got up. **(Sylvio: 2500)**

"And Yuya has turned the tables, and made Sylvio be at a disadvantage!" Nico cried shocked at this move.

Yuya grinned, "And next up Drummerilla attack his Leading Lady!"

The gorilla charged as Sylvio ran to find an Action Card, and he managed to grab it but Leading Lady shattered. **(Sylvio: 2400)**

"And then during this battle phase, King Bear gains 100 attack points for every Performapal during my battle phase!" Yuya cried.

 _King Bear: **(ATK: 2200 + (100 x 2) = 2400)**_

"Alright! If this hits then Sylvio is through!" Tate grinned.

Sora smiled to him, "That's a big IF Tate."

"Alright King Bear attack him directly!" Yuya called as his bear charged in place.

Sylvio cried, "Not so fast Yuya! I activate the Action Spell known as Twinkle Comet!"

* * *

 _Twinkle Comet_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase, also inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This gets your bear to lose 1000 of it's points, and you take 500 points of damage!" Sylvio cried as a comet hit King Bear as it caused Yuya to brace himself against the force.

 _King Bear: **(ATK: 2400 - 1000 = 1400)**_

 **(Yuya: 2000)**

The attack then struck Sylvio who was pushed back. **(Sylvio: 1000)**

"Whoa, Sylvio barely managed to save himself from the attack!" Nico cried, "What else is next in this match?"

"Start of a strategic comeback." Sylvio grinned coming his hair using his hand.

"I end my turn Sylvio." Yuya relented as he ran to Action Card.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

Sylvio drew as he cried, "I now Pendulum Summon! Rise back my actors! Along with a new cast member! Abyss Actor - Wild Hope!"

Superstar, Leading Lady, Sassy Rookie, and a cowboy like fiend appeared ready.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** _ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Abyss Actor" card in your other Pendulum Zone; its Pendulum Scale becomes 9 until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Abyss Actor" monsters (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can make this card gain 100 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control with different names, until the end of this turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope". You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as Superstar is summoned you can't play Spells, Traps or their effects!" Sylvio grinned as his actor glowed.

"Well when you Pendulum Summoned, I activated this Trap Card!" Yuya called.

* * *

 _Command Performance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Performapal" monster: Change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of the next turn._

* * *

"So now all your monsters switches to defense mode!" Yuya called as Sylvio's monsters changed modes just before Superstar's ability resolve.

Sylvio grunted at this, _'The card I drawn, Rise of the Abyss King doesn't help now since I don't have any Abyss Actors in attack mode... But this will get him!'_

"I use Superstar's ability to set a second Opening Ceremony, and play it!" Sylvio cried as he gained points. **(Sylvio: 3000)**

"And next up, I activate the trap card, Destruction Ring!" Sylvio cried.

* * *

 _Destruction Ring_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to both player's Life Points._

* * *

"By destroying Wild Hope we both take 1000 points of damage!" Sylvio cried as they both grunted.

 **(Yuya: 1000)**

 **(Sylvio: 2000)**

"Then as Wild Hope is destroyed, I can add Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna to my hand!" Sylvio smirked showing the card, "Next I'll be sacrificing both Leading Lady, and Sassy Rookie to summon Mellow Madonna!"

The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _You can pay 1000 LP; add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** _ _Gains 100 ATK for each "Abyss Script" Spell in your GY. You can only use each of the following effects of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn._  
 _● When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If an "Abyss Script" Spell Card or effect is activated: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck, but return it to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

"Oh man..." Yuya trailed off in shock.

"And now Yuya it's lights out for you! My new Actor gains 100 attack points for every Abyss Script in my graveyard! I have two Opening Ceremonies so it's 200." Sylvio grinned.

 _Mellow Madonna: **(ATK: 1800 + (100 * 2) = 2000)**_

"And now I activate a new Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King!" Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position"Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spells with different names from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now for every Abyss Actor on have in attack mode, I can destroy a card on your field... And that'll be your Dragon!" Sylvio grinned as the blast charged.

Yuya cried, "Sorry Sylvio, I activated something else when you Pendulum Summoned!" Yuya revealed.

"What?" Sylvio asked.

Yuya grinned, "The Action Spell, Target Practice!"

* * *

 _Target Practice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 2 cards you control: The first target becomes the target to your opponent's attacks, and effects this turn. If the first target is destroyed: The second target is given the same effect also all damage is halved this turn._

* * *

"So now you have to use your attacks, and effects add King Bear!" Yuya grinned as King Bear shattered from Rise of the Abyss King, "And then the same applies to Beast-Eyes now!"

"Very well Yuya, I suppose that's a fair trade." Sylvio smirked, "And now Funky Comedian's Pendulum ability tributes Superstar, and transfer his points to Mellow Madonna!"

His Actor glowed. **(ATK: 2000 + 100 + 2500 = 4600)**

"Now attack!" Sylvio cried as Mellow Madonna charged at Beast-Eyes.

"Drummerilla gives Beast-Eyes more attack points!" Yuya called.

 _Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 600 = 3600)**_

"And Target Practice allows me to survive by halving the damage!" Yuya cried as Beast-Eyes shattered. **(Yuya: 0500)**

"That was major close." Zuzu sighed in relief.

Sylvio shrugged, "Your move Yuya."

He ran to an Action Card.

 _Mellow Madonna: **(ATK: 4600 - 2500 = 2100)**_

* * *

 **Yuya: 0500**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya place his hand on his deck hoping to get something that will help him. "Okay... I draw!"

He drew as he looked to see. Performance Hurricane. Giving off a grin he called, "I activate Performance Hurricane!"

* * *

 _Performance Hurricane_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Performapal" monsters you control; return them to the hand. You can only activate 1 "Performance Hurricane" per turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Performapal on my field this card sends your Actor back to your hand!" Yuya grinned.

Sylvio cried, "Nice try, but I have Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"This card puts a stop to your spell!" Sylvio cried.

Yuya grinned, "That leaves me a clear road! I Pendulum Summon!"

Odd-Eyes, and King Bear reappeared.

"And now Odd-Eyes attack his monster!" Yuya called as Odd-Eyes fired a blast, "And Drummerilla allows Odd-Eyes to gain 600 points!"

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

"And when Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster you take double the damage!" Yuya added as the monster blasted Sylvio's Actor destroying it as he cried out.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0500**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that's it! Yuya has won thee duel!" Nico cried as everyone cheered.

Sylvio got up as he noticed Yuya offering a hand to him. He spitefully looked away, and stood up where Yuya asked, "You okay?"

The LID boy was about to answer until he noticed the crowd cheering loudly for them.

"Awesome! We're a big hit!" Yuya smiled.

Yuya waved his arms to them while Sylvio bowed with a grin. Sylvio then told Yuya, "Our score is settled, 'til next time."

Yuya blinked before smiling, "Sounds good! Thanks for the great match!"

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

"You both did incredible." Dan smiled to the two of them, "I must say that Duel sure is one thing that I love to re-watch."

"Well that's good enough for me to hear." Sylvio grinned hearing that, "Though, I wish I am still in just so I can duel you."

"To be honest you have a fair shot at beating me." Dan admitted to him, "If your Superstar stops my Spells, and Traps when summoned I would seriously have no counters."

"True." Sylvio nodded agreeing, "Well I'll be seeing you all of You Show later."

They nodded waving bye as Sylvio walked off.

"Alright! I'm up next!" Tate grinned.

Dan smiled as he walked over, "Well here Tate. Use these."

He handed Tate two Xyz Monster cards. Gorgonic Guardian, and Giant Soldier of Steel. Dan smiled, "With your Deck having a lot of level 3s you can summon these two for great defense, and offense."

"Wow thanks Dan!" Tate smiled taking the cards as they laughed.

* * *

 _After Tate's Duel..._

"Now Gorgonic Guardian! Finish him off!" Tate cried as his new Xyz defeated Kai.

Kai: 0000

Tate wins the duel!

"The cards your giving them is really working out." Yuya smiled to Dan at this.

Dan nodded in agreement with a smile, "Yeah. I don't know what I should give Frederick but it should be something Dinosaur related."

"Oh I'm up next!" Sora grinned as they walked to the big arena.

Dan told him, "Sora don't take Shay lightly. He uses these monsters called Raidraptor, and even uses Rank-Up-Magic like me."

Sora's eyes widen before nodding as they walked to the audience section as Sora, and Shay armed themselves with Shay glaring.

"Hey hey no need to get too mad." Sora grinned. "Unless you know your doomed by me dueling you."

"Compared to what I've been through you're just another obstacle on the way to my real goals." Shay stated coldly.

"Well then why are we waiting?" Sora grinned activating his Duel Disk.

* * *

 **Alright guys that's the end of it here. Yeah the duel between Yuya, and Sylvio was a struggle since, I had to take extra care for Yuya to win. Next up is Sora, and Shay's heated match! Where would this lead? More themes:**

 **Sylvio - Breath by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Allie - Unbreakable by Fireflight**

 **Julia - Running Away by Varna**

 **Kit - Warrior by Disturbed**

 **Be sure to review!**


	15. Making the Cut!

**Okay guys. Time for Sora, and Shay's heated duel! Like I said it will take a new turn, and be different then the original. Where can this lead to? ENJOY!**

* * *

The crowd is getting restless since they seen amazing duels, and wanted it to keep going. Eager to please the crowd Nico called, "It's time for today's third mega match up! It's You Show's Sora Perse versus Leo Institute's Shay Obsidian. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Sora and Shay!"

"Oh yeah! Sora!" Skip cried excited.

Gong called, "C'mon, Sora! You can make it three in a row!"

"Let's go, You Show!" Allie cried as Frederick cheered on.

"We are the best!" Tate grinned.

Sora gave them a thumbs-up, "Better than the rest! And I'm gonna prove it by putting on the best show ever and taking down the competition!"

As You Show cheered for Sora, Dan looks un-eased, and eyes Shay who looks serious, and battle-ready, _'This is gonna be one hard, and tough match. I hope Sora can manage against this guy.'_

"Sora, be careful, don't let your guard down!" Yuya called to Sora.

"Don't you worry! Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" Sora grinned to him, "It's my turn to entertain you!"

"The third match of the day is about to begin! So watch as our Action Field spins, spins, spins!" Nico called as they see the sphere spin around to decide as it picked the field, "Looks like we'll be battling in Neo Heartland City!"

The name of the field caught both Dan, and Shay's attention.

 _'Did he just say Heartland City?'_ Dan thought shocked.

"What?" Shay asked shocked.

Sora noticed Shay's shocked expression as Nico announced, "What better setting for a duo of duelists leading the way to the future? And now, let's get into action! Neo Heartland City activate!"

They watch as what appeared was a city at night where colorful lights are gleaming.

* * *

 _Neo Heartland City_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Allie gushed in awe.

Tate agreed, "It's like we're inside a science fiction movie, right Frederick?"

"Ja! It gives me the shivers... from the future!" Frederick smiled excited.

Dan however looked shocked as he looked around on the Action Field, and thought, _'No mistake... This is Heartland City! But... Why is it here?'_

"The only way this place could be any sweeter was if it was made out o'candy, but the crowd seems to be eatin' it up, so I guess I'll make the best of it 'til I win the duel." Sora shrugged fine with Neo Heartland City, "Ready?"

He then looked surprised when he sees Shay looks angry looking at his clench fist in frustration. Declan look on from his spot, "I knew this would be a perfect setting for him."

"I don't understand Mr. President." Claude told him.

Declan explained to him, "Well you might say, this field is a present from me to Shay... to help him get his game face on."

"What's the matter, Shay?" Sora asked wondering why Shay's so mad, "You feeling sick or something? You wanna take a break an' duel later maybe?"

Shay closed his eyes, and lower his arm stating, "Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself! Fusion Summoners like you deserve no mercy, and none will be shown!"

With that he activated his Duel Disk to get ready to duel.

"Okay, let's start the show." Sora grinned getting ready, "Get ready, you guys. The biggest duel of the day is coming your way! So cheer for me like you did for Yuya!"

You Show did cheered, but Dan looks pretty much serious, _'Fusion Summoners deserve no mercy... What is Shay talking about?'_

"You know it! I'm super pumped!" Sora grinned, and as the crowd cheered for him he told his opponent, "I got my fans stoked, Shay. You should do the same."

Shay only stayed quiet.

"What's wrong? Now's your chance." Sora pointed out to him, "Don't you want your fans psyched up? We're in show business... Gotta create excitement. Amp the entertainment value. Blow it up?"

Shay still kept quiet as a breeze passed by on him.

"All right. Then I'll do it." Sora said giving up on waiting, and called, "It's time for the big show! If you want it, lemme hear you! 'We want the big show, let's go'!"

"We want the big show, let's go!" the crowd repeated in excitement, "We want the big show, let's go!"

"And now! The time has finally for..." Nico trailed off.

"Action!" the crowd declared.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rebellion by Lickin Park)**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"The field is ready, the crowd is ready, and duelists are ready for the third magnificent match of the day! Your fate is now in your hands." Nico announced to them.

Sora 1st Turn:

"It's showtime!" Sora grinned drawing, "And to start things off I'll summon out Fluffal Leo!"

A yellow lion appeared ready.

* * *

 _Fluffal Leo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card declares an attack: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And this lion's here to get on ya because I'll set two cards, and end my turn." Sora grinned.

"Whoa that's lion so cute." a little girl gushed.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Shay questioned angrily. "This is combat, plain and simple."

"Ah don't be such a gummy puss." Sora grinned before saying, "And I'll end this with 2 face-downs. Give us your ideal of Dueling."

Shay 1st Turn:

"Dueling is our only weapon, it's how we've managed to survive despite everything that's been thrown against us and how we'll continue to survive and defeat all of our enemies!" Shay declared as he drew his card, "And to start off I'll summon Raidraptor - Skull Eagle!"

A white, and black bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Skull Eagle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard to activate that monster's effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle" once per turn. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _ _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 300 ATK.__

* * *

"And now I activate the Special Ability of Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius in my hand!" Shay cried showing the card, "Since I control a Raidraptor other then itself, I can summon it!"

Fuzzy Lanius appeared in place at most.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"And now I activate Raidraptor - Nest!" Shay called playing his Continuous Spell.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Nest_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you control 2 or more "Raidraptor" monsters: You can add 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Nest" once per turn._

* * *

"Since I have two Raidrapors on my field, I can add a Raidraptor from my Deck, or graveyard to my hand!" Shay cried adding a card.

Shay shrugged, "Whatever your birds can't last against Leo."

"Alone they won't if they team with their comrades. And we also promise to endure pain long enough so we can stood against our oppressors!" Shay cried, "I activate the Special Ability of Raidraptor - Pain Lanius! By taking Fuzzy Lanius' attack points as damage I can summon it!"

A orange bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Pain Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a Winged Beast-Type monster. If this card is in your hand: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control that has a Level; take damage equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is lower, but your choice if tied), and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, this card's Level becomes the current Level of the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Pain Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

 **(Shay: 3500)**

"And since I summoned it by this method, Pain Lanius' level becomes equal to Fuzzy Lanius." Shay told them.

 _Pain Lanius: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

 _'Then can Shay summon his strong Xyz now?'_ Dan thought seeing this.

"And now I take both Pain Lanius, and Skull Eagle to build the Overlay Network!" Shay called as the two flew up as Sora's eyes widen, "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

Forcee Strix appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Force Strix again?'_ Dan thought seeing it.

"And now Skull Eagle's special ability activates. Since it's used for an Xyz Summon it gives Force Strix 300 more attack points." Shay added.

 _Force Strix: **(ATK: 100 + 300 = 400)**_

"And Force Strix's own ability allows itself to power up by many other Winged-Beasts on my field by 500." Shay continued.

 _Force Strix: **(ATK: 400 + 500 = 900/DEF: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"But I'm not done. I'm activating the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 "Raidraptor" card from your hand, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So now I take Force Strix, and rebuild the Overlay Network!" Shay called as Force Strix flew up, "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!"

A new falcon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _If this card has an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal its original ATK._  
 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, except "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"And due to Skull Eagle's ability it gains 300 attack points." Shay reminded.

 _Stranger Falcon:_ _ **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Oh Shay has the same card that Dan used in the Exhibition! Rank-Up-Magic Spell Cards!" Nico cried seeing that, "But are the two allies, or rivals!"

 _'Rivals at most...'_ Dan thought staring at Stranger Falcon, _'He used Rank-Up Magic already...'_

"We always stand by our comrades, call for them whenever we need help, and now this card will prove it! I activate Raidraptor - Call!" Shay called as a card appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster on the field from your hand or Deck in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Raidraptor - Call" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"So now I can summon a second copy of Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called as a second Fuzzy Lanius appeared, "And I'll take my two Lanius to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!" Shay chanted as a second Force Strix appeared, "And now per it's ability it gains 500 points for every Winged-Beast except itself!"

 _Force Strix: **(ATK: 100 + 500 = 600/DEF: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"And I activate it's Special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can add a Dark Attribute Winged-Beast to my hand from my deck!"

Strix took an Overlay Unit as Shay added the card. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"And now I activate Stranger Falcon's own ability!" Shay cried as Stranger Falcon took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 3 - 2)** , "By using an Overlay Unit your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

"Say what!?" Sora cried shocked as his monster shattered. **(Sora: 2400)**

"Oh, I get it! He summoned the two Force Strixs, and then Stranger Falcon just so they can be strong enough to get Sora!" Dan cried seeing this.

Sora grunted before grinning, "I'll admit that's pretty good. But it ain't enough, I'm afraid. And it's because of this! I activate the trap, Fluffal Crane!"

* * *

 _Fluffal Crane_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a face-up "Fluffal" monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Target 1 of those destroyed monsters; add it to your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"So not only can I add Leo back to my hand, I can also draw a new card." Sora grinned adding the card, and drawing a new one.

Shay glared, "In your hand, not on your field! Stranger Falcon attack!"

His strong Xyz charged to attack Sora only for him to run for an Action Card, and called, "Don't think so! I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Stranger Falcon flew pass him.

"Force Strix strike him!" Shay called as Force Strix fired winds which hit Sora. **(Sora: 1800)**

"Sora managed to avoid Shay's attempted OTK!" Nico announced seeing this, "What else can he do?"

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Shay ended his turn.

Dan thought, _'If that card is Doom Double Force who knows what could happen.'_

* * *

 **Sora: 1800**

 **Shay: 3500**

* * *

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Okay time to shine!" Sora grinned drawing, "And I'll start by summoning Fluffal Owl!"

A plush owl with glasses appeared wooing.

* * *

 _Fluffal Owl_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned from the hand: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand. You can pay 500 LP; Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Owl" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And since he's summoned, I can add a special card to my hand." Sora grinned as he held the card up for everyone to see.

Polymerization.

Shay's eyes widened in shock seeing the card before clenching his fists. Suddenly Spotlights opened on Sora, "And now Ladies and Gentleman your attention please!"

Allie giggled as she said to Yuya, "He really wants to be like you Yuya."

Yuya sighed in exasperation as Sora called, "You all are gonna see a full-fledged Fusion Summon right here!"

"Oh!" Nico cried excited.

"And let's go! I activate Polymerization to form Fluffal Leo with Edge Imp Saw!" Sora grinned as the two fused.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

Leo's frightfur form appeared ready.

* * *

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Edge Imp Saw" + 1 "Fluffal" monster_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Leo" once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

Shay glared at Sora's Fusion monster.

"What School, You Show!" Skip cheered upon seeing the Fusion Summon.

"And there's more! I activate Fluffal Owl's Special Ability!" Sora grinned, "By paying 500 points I can Fusion Summon another Frightfur! By using owl, Fluffal Wings, and Frightfur Leo it can form a new beast!" **(Sora: 1300)**

The two fused.

"Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

A purple tiger appeared in place.

* * *

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster + 1 or more "Fluffal" and/or "Edge Imp" monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 3 or more Fusion Materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"Whoa that's spooky." Allie said shuddering.

"So you're finally starting to show your true colors." Shay stated.

"True colors, what is he talking about?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Allie admitted nervously.

"And since I summoned Sabre-Tooth, I can call on a Frightfur from the graveyard like Leo!" Sora grinned as Frightfur Leo raised again, "And as long as Sabre-Tooth is on the field all my Frightfurs gain 400 attack points!"

 _Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

 _Leo: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

"Amazing! Sora has summoned two powerful Fusion Monsters easily!" Nico cried, "What can Shay do?"

"So, you're one of them aren't you?" Shay questioned angrily. "Then this is where you'll pay for everything you people have done!"

""Ah what are you talking about?" Sora grinned looking innocent. "Like I have done anything. Well except taking out one of your birds! By using Leo's ability! I destroy your Force Strix to the graveyard, and then you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

Two saw like chakrams appeared in Leo's hands before he throw them at Force Strix. Shay meanwhile dived to a card before grabbing it. "That won't happen, I use the Action Spell Mirror Barrier to protect Force Strix from your effect!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

A mirrored barrier appeared around Force Strix blocking the chakrams as they bounced off and destroyed some of the buildings. Sora grinned, "Alright, but that doesn't defend it from this! Leo destroy him!"

Frightfur Leo retained his chakrams, and charged to attack Force Strix as it struck it causing it to shatter. **(Shay: 1300)**

"Yeah! He's down!" Yuya grinned.

Dan doesn't look convinced, "But he's not out."

Shay called, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"So now I summon a Raidraptor that is one ranked higher!" Shay called as the destroyed Force Strix rise to the Overlay Network as Sora looked on, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

A red bird appeared cawing with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack directly while it has Xyz Material. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Whoa! A marvelous spectacle! What can this Falcon do?" Nico asked seeing it.

Sora grinned, "Well it's losing is what! Go Sabre-Tooth attack!"

Sabre-Tooth attacked Stranger Falcon as Shay ran as Sora ran also. Shay grabbed an Action Card as he called, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"So now Stranger Falcon survives, and I take half the damage!" Shay cried as Stranger Falcon was hit but was destroyed. **(Shay: 1050)**

Sora picked up his Action Card, and frowned seeing it's Acceleration. "Okay, I place 1 card down, and it's your turn."

Shay 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn. Draw!" Shay drew, and looked, "And I activate Stranger Falcon's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit it destroys Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, and you take damage equal to it's original attack points!"

 **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Sora grinned, "Sorry but that won't work! As I used three monsters to summon Sabre-Tooth it can't be destroyed by battle, or by effects!"

Sabre-Tooth held on from Stranger Falcon's ability.

"Then I activate Skull Eagle's ability! Since it was detached while as an Overlay Unit, I can banish it to add a Raidraptor from my graveyard to my hand! I add Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called before declared, "Then I activate Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force!"

Blaze Falcon flew back to the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _● During your turn: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material._  
 _● During your opponent's turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls with no Xyz Materials; take control of that Xyz Monster, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material._  
 _(These Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons. Attached Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"I use Blaze Falcon to summon another monster 1 Rank higher!"

They watched as the summoning blazes.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shay chanted.

His ace monster appeared ready at the helm.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And that's not all! I use Nest's effect to add Raidraptor - Singing Lanius to my hand!" Shay said adding the card, "But now by banishing Raid Force it's effect let's me banish Shining Lanius to add Revolution Force to my hand!"

He shows the Rank-Up-Magic card.

 _'And he can use it!'_ Dan thought in shock.

Shay called, "Now I use Revolution Falcon's ability! I can destroy a monster on your field, and you take damage equal to half it's attack points! I'll destroy your Frrightfur Leo!"

Revolution Falcon flew up, and fired bombs from above. Sora grunted as he played the Action Spell, "Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"This may not protect Leo from the effect, but it saves me from the damage!" Sora cried as he took no damage as the city is going to ruble much to the shock of the crowd, and such.

Shay didn't let that bother him, "Revolution Falcon attacks your monster! And as he's fighting a Special Summoned monster it loses all it's attack points!"

 _Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

Sora called, "I play the trap, Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"So now this defends me from half the damage!" Sora called as Fightfur Sabre-Tooth got him. **(Sora: 0300)**

As he took damage he took an Action Card.

Shay glared, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

Dan thought confused, _'Why didn't Shay use Revolution Force?'_

* * *

 **Sora: 0300**

 **Shay: 1050**

* * *

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora drew, and smirked, "Alright no more holding back! It was fun picking off people like you, and you lost here! I activate Frightfur Fusion!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, you dogs of Fusion won't ever defeat us." Shay declared.

Sora grinned, "Don't be too sure... I banish Sheep, Bear, and Leo!"

The three fusions fused.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth and appear! The chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

Chimera appeared roaring as it stared at the two Falcons.

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Frightfur" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your field, but its ATK is halved. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Chimera" once per turn. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster you control that is owned by your opponent._

* * *

"And now here comes your terror! Attack Revolution Falcon!" Sora grinned as the Chimera attacked, "And if you think of using it's ability don't bother! It prevents you from playing effects when it fights!"

Revolution Falcon shattered. **(Shay: 0250)**

"And then due to Chimera's ability it's summoned to my field but with half it's points." Sora smirked as Revolution Falcon appeared on his field **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000)**

"I've watched countless comrades of mine fall to you and people like you, I've seen even more get captured." Shay stated before glaring at Sora. "But one thing none of us will ever do is give up on one of our comrades! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force, this spell lets me take control of an Xyz Monster on your field and use it so summon something one rank higher!"

Revolution Falcon cawed before it flew to the Overlay Network as everyone watched in shocked.

 _Chimera: **(ATK: 3100 - 300 = 2800)**_

 _'Shay knew that Sora would swipe one of his Xyz?'_ Dan thought shocked.

"Falcon of the black wings! Show off your arsenal to your opponents, and coat your talcons in the blood of your enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Shay chanted. "Rank 7, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!"

A brown bird appeared flapping it's wings.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast monster from your Deck. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster(s) as Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of materials attached to it. If this card is sent to the GY while it has a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon", and if you do, attach this card from the GY to that Xyz Monster as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Sora grunted, but doesn't look worried, "Okay you have your monster back. Too bad that it won't work but when I play Raigeki!"

* * *

 _Raigeki_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"This destroys all the monsters on your field!" Sora grinned as the two Xyz shattered.

"You've triggered their final abilities!" Shay revealed, "Stranger Falcon revives Revolution Falcon attaching itself as an Overlay Unit!"

Revolution Falcon reappeared shocking them. **(ORU: 1)**

"And then Arsenal Falcon summons a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck attaching itself as an Overlay Unit!" Shay called as Arsenal Falcon flew to the Overlay Network. "Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

At that Ultimate Falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 10 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _Unaffected by other cards' effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls will lose 1000 ATK, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can make all monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. If your opponent controls no face-up monsters, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Dan's eyes widen seeing it, _'It's that Falcon that defeated me!'_

"Oh what a shock! Shay had quickly retaliated when his two Falcons were destroyed!" Nico cried impressed.

Sora grunted, "I place 1 card down, and that's it."

He ran to find an Action Card.

Shay 3rd Turn:

"You aren't getting away! I activate Ultimate Falcon's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your monsters lose 1000 of their attack points!" Shay cried as his falcon weakened his monster. **(ORU: 1 - 0)** **(ORU: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)** "And I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This evolves Revolution Falcon two ranks higher!" Shay called as Revolution Falcon flew up. "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

The Cannon Falcon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Quick Effect: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK for each "Raidraptor" monster in your GY._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Folks after all my years in hosting the tournaments I have never seen anyone summoning such monsters easily!" Nico cried.

Shay cried, "Since Satellite Cannon Falcon is summoned while using a Raidraptor it destroys all Spells, and Traps that you have! You also can't activate anything in response!"

Sora's face-down shattered.

"And then Satellite Cannon's other ability! By using an Overlay Unit your monster loses 800 points for every Raidraptor in my graveyard!" Shay cried. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Dan counted, "He has two Force Strixs, Pain Lanius, two Fuzzy Lanius, Blaze Falcon, Revolution Falcon, and Arsenal Falcon! That's over-"

"6400!?" Yuya, and Zuzu cried in shock.

 _Frightfur Chimera: **(ATK: 1600 - (800 * 8) = 0)**_

Declan watch as he said, "Shay is almost or more powerful then Dan with those abilities. Dan lost to him before so I wonder what a rematch between them would be. Could be that Shay wins again, but Dan might've be training hard."

"And now Ultimate Falcon, Satellite Cannon Falcon destroy his monster!" Shay cried as the two charged their energies at Chimera fired while Sora ran for an Action Card to avoid defeat.

He managed to grab an Action Card but failed to notice a building falling on him as he was too late to notice as it crashed onto him.

"Sora!" Yuya cried in horror seeing that.

The field vanished where it shows Sora's clothes were tattered, as it looked like he is struggling to stay conscious.

* * *

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0250**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

Nico stammered from the shock, "W-We have a winner! This duel goes to Shay!"

Everyone was watching in horror by what they saw as Shay walked over, and pointed his Duel Disk at Sora only to be interrupted by Declan from his Duel Disk, _"Leave him. This is neither the time, nor the place for any further action. Our goal is to obtain information and that is what I intend to do. I'll see to it that he tells us everything he knows about our enemies, especially Duel Academy. Understood?"_

Shay stayed silent before turning to walk off as Sora struggled to look up, and reached his hand out, "Wait! The battle's not over yet."

Shay turned to him as Sora struggled, "I can't... I can't lose... Not to an Xyz Summoner! It's impossible!"

Shay only stared silently before walking off.

"No, Shay! Duel me! I... Want a rematch! You have to duel me! Don't go!" Sora cried before collapsing unconscious.

Yuya, and Zuzu watched in horror, and they ran to get him as Security restrained them. Dan was looking on in horror, and in shock to see Sora was still alive after that building collapsed, and seeing Sora was still challenging Shay after being so injured. Looking serious he walked to find Shay.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

It was sunset as Dan was looking around, and sees Shay walking down the hallway with his back turned. He ran calling, "Shay! Wait up!"

He grabbed Shay's arm as Shay quickly spin pinning him against the wall as Dan looked startled as Shay narrowed his eyes letting him go, "It's just you. Your Dan Kizami isn't it?"

"Yeah that's me! You went too far with Sora, and you didn't bother to save him from that building?" Dan asked him angered.

Shay stared as he said, "If you know what he is, and what he done would you still care for him?"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked him.

Shay looked down, "He, and his people invaded my home. And I thought you were with him since I seen you use Fusion Summoning, but I was wrong since I seen you using Astral Force."

"Invaded your home?" Dan asked hearing that.

Shay looked around, "We can't talk here. If you want to know everything follow me."

Dan nodded as he, and Shay walked out of the arena for them to talk privately.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm honestly flabbergasted that Shay's TCG version of his archetype can call two really powerful Raidraptor Xyz at once despite me using the deck many times. Well next chapter Dan hears the whole story from Shay, and then Dan hears Sora is in a late duel against Yuto. But then as Sora vanished Yuto, Yuya, and Dan were suddenly greeted a Duelist who uses a Duel-Runner! What could that lead too? Be sure to review!**


	16. A Dark Reflection!

**Alright readers Dan went with Shay to listen to his side of the story about Sora's friends invading his home, and know the truth about what happened. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan, and Shay we're walking by themselves to a spot where they could get some privacy. Dan does feel uncomfortable being with the guy that totally outclasses him since Shay defeated him, and Sora. But he has questions, and he's gonna get them answered. Finally they stopped at a small ally, "Alright now we have the privacy we needed."

"So tell me what's going on?" Dan asked him as Shay turned.

Shay warned, "You won't like what you hear."

"I know, I won't. But I have to know." Dan pointed out.

Shay knowing Dan made a good point nodded before he started to explain what's going on. Heartland City back at his home was a peaceful place where he lived with his friends Yuto, Allen, Saya, many more, and his sister Lulu. Three years ago Yuya's father Yusho came to the Xyz Dimension, and taught Dueltaining to them to give them a smile, and a reason for dueling. Then one day Yusho disappeared to where they were ambushed by a surprise attack from the Fusion Dimension. Overwhelmed by the Fusion Warriors, Shay, and his friends were helpless to watch as many of their people were turned into cards even after people who weren't duelists, and not only that they heard that they have taken Shay's sister. Swearing revenge, and promising to get Lulu back they traveled to this Dimension to get back at the Fusion Dimension, as they mistake some LID Fusion Duelists for members of the Fusion Dimension. It was when he was clarified by Declan who had a chance to encounter him that he was after the wrong school where he said he'll guide him, and Yuto to the right path against Duel Academy by entering the Battle Royal.

Dan was no doubt shocked, and flabbergasted when he heard everything. He is having a hard time registering what he have heard, and Shay's side of the story. And not only that it is also that Sora is a undercover agent. Shay then mentioned, "I could still hear the laughing of the Fusion Dimension's Warriors. And it also pains me to look at Zuzu since she looks like my sister."

That caught Dan off guard. First Yuto looks like Yuya, and now Lulu looks like Zuzu? What is going on here? Dan told him, "Shay... I'm so sorry for everything... If I was able to figure out sooner..."

"...Don't." Shay told him, "You can't stand against Duel Academy by yourself."

Dan nodded sadly before he sensed something, and looked over, "Whoa what was... Hey listen. Thanks for explaining the whole thing to me Shay. If it makes you feel better I'll help you find Lulu."

As he ran off Shay called, "Wait a second!"

Stopping he turned to Shay who looked before letting out a small smile, "Thank you..."

Dan smiled nodded before running back to the direction he sensed. Shay looked on before muttering, "Dan Kizami... I won't forget that name..."

With that he walked off to meet Declan like he originally intended.

* * *

 _With Dan..._

Dan ran to find what he sensed late at night, and soon finds at the park was Sora with nothing on his field, Yuya with Timegazer Magician, and Stargazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on his field, and Yuto that has Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with a face-down, and a face-up Trap Card.

 **(Yuto: 3000)**

 **(Sora: 1300)**

 **(Yuya: 4000)**

"Sora! Yuya! Yuto!" Dan cried their names catching their attention.

"Dan?" Yuto asked surprised.

Yuya asked, "What are you doing here Dan?"

"Yuya listen, I heard everything from Shay!" Dan told him making Sora's eyes widen, "And I know why these two are going after Sora."

"Yeah, I do to from Zuzu." Yuya admitted, "But I still consider Sora as a friend at most!"

"You side with an invader?" Yuto asked him.

Yuya turned to him, "I know he's my friend from the bottom of my heart, and Sora does too!"

Now seeing Yuto, and Yuya at once place Dan looked around, and sees that Yuto, and Yuya's faces do look similar with Yuto's mask off. Except Yuto has purple, and black hair with black clothing on him. Sora only glared, "You want to help? Then stay out of my way! It's my turn!"

Sora drew, and called, "I activate my trap Designer Frightfur! So now I can summon Tomahawk from the graveyard but it's treated as a Frightfur!"

Edge Imp Tomahawk appeared before Sora called, "And then I activate Frightfur Fusion! So now I fuse Edge Imp Tomahawk, Frightfur Bear, and Edge Imp Frightfurloid to summon a new monster! And now, Yuto, it's time for you to witness the reason I was selected top in my class! Get ready to be floored by the most furious Fusion Monster you've ever seen!"

His duel disk then started to turn to static, and beep which caught his attention. "No! You can't take my away now! Hello? Someone? Anyone! Just let me stay 'til I beat him! Trust me, I can do it! Don't take me away!"

At that he vanished in a blue glow which alarmed Yuya, and Dan.

"Uh, Sora? Yuto, where is he?" Yuya asked his lookalike, "What did you do to Sora?"

"Yuya... That wasn't Yuto's doing." Dan told him, "It looked like that someone from Sora's home forced him back."

"Forced him back?" Yuya asked hearing that.

"That's right. His home." Yuto confirmed, "Just like me... He comes from another world."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Yuya snapped, "There are no other worlds out there! There's just this one! So quit messing around already and tell me the truth!"

"...Yuya. Yuto is saying the truth." Dan told him making both boys turn to him, "Trust me, I know he's right. Shay looked so furious, and so desperate to explain to me, that I know he's saying everything."

"Yes." Yuto nodded agreeing, "Back at Duel Academy."

"Okay, tell me more about this Duel Academy." Yuya told him wanting answers.

Yuto told him, "It's a school that teaches it's members to duel. And not in a good way. They train duel warriors there."

"Duel warriors?" Yuya asked shocked hearing that.

Meanwhile Dan sensed something else, and looked around, _'Who on...'_

"Enough talk let's get back to the battle. After all, Yuya... Even though Sora is long gone, we have a duel to finish. And finish it I shall." Yuto told him drawing before playing, "I activate the spell, Emergency Provisions. For every Spell or Trap card on my field that I send to the graveyard, I gain an additional 1000 Life Points."

Sending his two traps to the graveyard Yuto glowed. **(Yuto: 5000)**

"And with that I end my turn." Yuto said closing his eyes.

Dan too busy looking around to care for Yuto, and Yuya's duel looked around for whatever it was he had sensed. As Yuto as busy explaining to Yuya what happened Dan was also busy looking for what ever it is. After Yuya argued that Dueling is suppose to be for fun a bright light suddenly occurred as they turned their attention to it. When light dimmed they looked to see their is someone there. Someone wearing a white suit, and having on a white,and blue helmet as well. Not only that he is also on a white, and green motorcycle. Taking off his helmet the rider reveals he has yellow and blue hair, and serious blue eyes. Dan widen his eyes to see that this guy has the same face like Yuya, and Yuto's.

"It's you..." Yuto said narrowing his eyes.

The rider looking at Yuto remarked, "Whoa... Hold on... You're who I've been searching for! For a long time, too!"

"Uh... Would someone mind telling me why there's now another guy who looks just like me?" Yuya asked totally lost, "'Cause this is just starting to get really strange here..."

"Wish there was Yuya." Dan said also totally lost.

"C'mon! What's the deal here!? Why do you both look like me!?" Yuya asked now frustrated.

Neither of them answered as the rider cracked his knuckles, "Your loser buddies aren't here to save you this time. I demand a rematch, here and now!"

"That's a laugh!" Yuto told him accepting his challenge, "I don't need anybody to save me from a fusion follower like you, "No-go"!"

"No-go?" Dan asked in confusion.

The rider snapped, "I warned you before. Don't call me "No-go"! The name's Yugo!"

"Yugo?" Dan, and Yuya asked in sync.

Just then his bike said, **"Duel mod engaged. Autopilot activated."**

That made Dan widen his eyes hearing that Yugo's bike just said, _'Those words... Then that must be a... A Duel Runner!'_

As Yugo put his helmet he yelled, "Your toast!"

With that he sped off.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yugo 1st Turn:

"I'll strike hard, and fast!" Yugo cried as he sped off where Yuto barely avoided being run-over, "And to kick things off I'm summoning Speedroid Horse Stilts!"

A machine horse appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Horse Stilts" once per turn._

* * *

 _'Speedroid? And the 'roid'.'_ Dan thought hearing that.

"And since this guy is summoned, I can summon another Speedroid from my hand! Such as Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as a yellow red-eyed dice appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tune with level 4 Horse Stilts!" Yugo called as the two flew up with Red-Eyes Dice turning to 1 ring with Horse Stilts turning to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Yugo chanted as a red blade appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 200 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Speedroid" cards; add it to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Synchro? So he must be from the Synchro Dimension!" Yuya realized.

Dan nodded, "That might as well be the case."

"And next up, I activate Speed Recovery!" Yugo added.

* * *

 _Speed Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So now I'll summon a Speedroid from the graveyard! Come out Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as the tuner appeared, "And now I'll play it's special ability! Since it's summoned, Chanbara's level goes from 5 down to 3!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: **(LV: 5 - 2 = 3)**_

"And now level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tunes level 3 Chanbara!" Yugo called as Red-Eyed Dice turned to 1 ring as Chanbara turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" Yugo chanted as a small robot appeared with a cannon, and green scarf on him.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Puzzle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: You can make this card's ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because this Synchro Summoned card was sent there from the field this turn: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard, except "Hi-Speedroid Puzzle"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Only 1300 attack points?" Yuya asked.

Dan told him, "Don't think of it just for it's attack points Yuya. Monsters like them always come with very powerful abilities."

"And now I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!" Yugo ended continuing to speed off.

Yuto 1st Turn:

"It's my turn now!" Yuto drew, "And I'll summon Marauding Captain!"

A blonde haired man appeared.

* * *

 _Marauding Captain_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower Warrior from my hand!" Yuto called, "And I'll summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

The pair of ghost gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.  
You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I use Ragged Gloves, and Marauding Captain to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

Yuto's Xyz knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"When Silent Boots was used for an Xyz Summon for a Dark Attribute it gains 1000 attack points." Yuto added.

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"I place 2 cards down, and activate Break Sword's ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit both one of my face-downs, and yours are destroyed!" Yuto called as Break Sword took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Both the face-downs shattered. Yugo called, "Gee thanks for that! Because I can play it! Wonder Garage!"

* * *

 _Wonder Garage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type "roid" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Since it's destroyed while face-down, I can summon a level 4 or lower roid from my hand!" Yugo called, "And I got the perfect one! Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!" Yugo called as a humanoid monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn._

* * *

"Almost as if he knew Yuto was gonna destroy his face-down." Dan said seeing that.

Yuto called, "Break Sword attack Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!"

Break Sword charged at the Synchro only for Yugo to cry, "Two things happen now! First off Puzzle's ability doubles it's fire power since it's battling a Special Summoned monster!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Puzzle:_ _ **(ATK: 1300 x 2 = 2600)**_

"And then the face-down, Supercharge!" Yugo added.

* * *

 _Supercharge_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares an attack while the only monsters you control are Machine-Type "roid" monster(s): Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since your attacking while I control only roids, I can draw 2 new cards!" Yugo called drawing two cards.

"That gets around his hand being empty, and he takes less damage!" Yuya cried in disbelief.

Yuto told him, "I fought him before so it is obvious how he counters."

Break Sword slashed destroying Puzzle. **(Yugo: 3600)**

"I end my turn." Yuto ended.

Yugo called, "During this end phase Puzzle's ability activates! Since it's in the graveyard, I can add a Speedroid back to my hand! Such as my Red-Eyed Dice!"

He added the card making his hand a total of 3.

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Yugo: 3600**

* * *

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Yugo drew, "And now I activate Horse Stilts' effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can send a Wind monster from my Deck to the graveyard! I send Speedroid Menko! And next up Speed Recovery's effect! By banishing this card, I can add Menko to my hand from the graveyard!"

He shows the card at his opponent.

"He reinforced his hand so easily!" Yuya cried, "Yuto you need to let me, or Dan help!"

"No Yuya... This is my battle." Yuto told him.

Yugo called, "Glad you think so became I summon Speedroid Taketomborg!"

A flying machine appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"And now level 3 Daiko Duke tunes level 3 Taketomborg!" Yugo called as Daiko Duke turned to 3 rings as Taketomborg turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

A purple machine appeared with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn._  
 _● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Whoa that's a strong machine!" Dan cried shocked.

Yugo called, "And now I activate it's ability! By banishing a machine from my graveyard you take 500 points of damage! Goodbye to Puzzle, and 500 of your Life Points!"

Kendama fired a blast at Yuto who took cover. **(Yuto: 3500)**

"And next, I activate Shock Surprise!" Yugo added.

* * *

 _Shock Surprise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"So by banishing Chanbara from the graveyard your monster is destroyed!" Yugo called.

Yuto countered, "I activate my face-down! The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; if that target is still face-up on the field, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also that target loses 600 ATK, also its Level becomes 2. These effects last until the end of this turn. Then, Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"So now your monsters attack points are lowered by 600, and it's level becomes two! And as long as it's on the field my Phantom Knights cannot be destroyed in battle!" Yuto countered as Break Sword shattered as a small vest appeared in place.

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama: **(ATK: 2200 - 600 = 1600/LV: 5 - 3 = 2)**_

"Level 2 huh? Alright I'll deal with it! Kendama attack his monster!" Yugo called as Kendama charged, "And due to it's ability as it's attacking a monster in defense mode it spells trouble because it still deals you damage!"

Yuto ran before his knight was hit making him hit the ground hard. **(Yuto: 1900)**

"Yuto!" Dan cried running over to help his friend up, "Yuto let us help!"

"This is my battle Dan... Not your's." Yuto told him standing up.

Yugo ended, "I place 1 card down. That's it."

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama: **(ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200/LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**_

Yuto 2nd Turn:

Yuto drew, and called, "I activate the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves' effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can send a Phantom Knights card from my deck to the graveyard! I'll send The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, and play it's ability! By banishing it, I can add The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws to my hand!"

He shows the trap to his opponent.

"And now I'll set two cards, and I'll summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Yuto called as the ghost boots appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Star Changer!" Yuto added.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"So now Silent Boots' level is reduced my one!" Yuto called.

 _Silent Boots: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Now I overlay Lost Vambrace with Silent Boots!" Yuto called as the two flew up. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

A warrior with a spear, and having a skull shield appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also it has its effects negated. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if this card has a "The Phantom Knights" card as Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now I activate it's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit your monster loses it's abilities, and it's attack points are dropped to zero!" Yuto called. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Kendama: **(ATK: 2200 - 2200 = 0)**_

"Yuto turned the tables!" Dan grinned.

"Go Cursed Javelin attack his monster!" Yuto called as Cursed Javelin attacked destroying the Synchro monster. **(Yugo: 2000)**

"Well that sucked. But I can always improve!" Yugo called.

"Let's see if you can. I end my turn." Yuto ended.

* * *

 **Yuto: 1900**

 **Yugo: 2000**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Yugo drew, "And I summon Double Yoyo!"

A yoyo like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And when this card's summoned, I can summon a level 3 or lower Speedroid!" Yugo added, "I pick Daiko Duke!"

"Not if I stop it! I activate Cursed Javelin's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can stop that effect, and reduce it's points to zero!" Yuto called. **(ATK: 1400 - 1400 = 0/ORU: 1 - 0)**

Yugo grinned, "I have more then 1 way to summon a Tuner! I activate Daiko Duke's ability in the graveyard! By banishing it, I can summon a Speedroid Tuner from my graveyard, or hand! Let's say hi to Red-Eyed Dice!"

The dice appeared.

"And due to it's ability Double Yoyo is now level 6!" Yugo called as his monster glowed.

 _Double Yoyo: **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**_

"And now level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tunes level 6 Double Yoyo!" Yugo called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A white, and green dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"He's got a dragon too? This is getting dangerous." Yuya said worried as Yugo sped past them.

Dan agreed, "Not only that we don't know what kind of fighter that dragon is."

"And now Clear Wing attack his monster! Spin Storm Sky Strike!" Yugo called as his dragon charged in for the attack at Yuto's Xyz.

Yuto called, "I activate my face-down, The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws! And the Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "The Phantom Knights" monsters; add it to your hand. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same original Level as that monster (Warrior/DARK/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap.) If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate that attack, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster(Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the following effect. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_  
 _● During either player's turn: You can send this card and 1 face-up card you control to the Graveyard (either a "The Phantom Knights" monster or a "Phantom Knights" Continuous Spell/Trap Card); draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now Mist Claws allows me to add Ragged Gloves to my hand, Wrong Magnetring negates your attacking!" Yuto called.

Yugo grinned, "I play my face-down card! Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

* * *

 _Seven Tools of the Bandit_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"So now your second Trap is canceled!" Yugo grinned as Wrong Magnetring shattered, "Which means Clear Wing's attack continues!"

 **(Yugo: 1000)**

Clear Wing charged destroying Yuto's monster as he landed hard. **(Yuto: 1000)**

"Yuto!" Yuya, and Dan both ran to help their friend.

"A face-down ends it there." Yugo ended.

Yuto 3rd Turn:

Yoto struggled to get up as Yuya protested, "Yuto don't! You need to leave this to me, or Dan!"

"This is... My battle not your's." Yuto stated drawing as he said, "And it starts with the Spell, Phantom Knight Rank!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knights Rank_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your hand to the GY, and if you do Special Summon 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters from your Deck that is 1 level higher then the sent monsters but their effects are negated, also they are destroyed during the end phase._

* * *

"So now I summon Clover Helm, and Fragile Armor from my Deck!" Yuto said discarding his only card as the two appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a face-up "The Phantom Knights" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor" once per turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If a "Phantom Knights" card(s) is sent to your Graveyard: This card gains 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring ready for combat.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Both of them have their powerful Drag-" Dan started only to see Yuya is in pain, "Yuya? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong... My chest it's on fire!" Yuya cried clutching his chest.

Dan looked over to see nothing's wrong before he sees the two Dragons roaring at each other as Yugo, and Yuto looked in pain also. Yuto grunted calling, "I... I activate Dark Rebellion's ability! I use an Overlay Unit to reduce your dragon's points by half, and in return Dark Rebellion gains those points! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion fired lighting at Clear Wing. Yugo called, "I play Clear Wing's ability! When a monster effect activates that targets a level 5 or higher monster it's negated, destroyed, and it gains it's attack points! Dichroic Mirror!"

Clear Wing shot a lethal light from his wings as Yuto watched in shock as his dragon shattered.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)**_

"Amazing..." Dan said in shock at this before pausing seeing that's bad, "Wait... Yuto doesn't have any cards on his field, or his hand!"

Yuto grunted seeing that he's now helpless. Yugo grinned, "Looks like I'm getting her back after this."

That caught Dan's attention, _'What?'_

Before he shook his head running in, and getting in front of Yuto surprising the two.

"Dan?" Yuto asked seeing that.

Dan told Yugo, "Duel me Yugo! Leave Yuto out of this!"

"Oh your buddy-buddy with a kidnapper?" Yugo glared.

Dan shook his head, "No he isn't a kidnapper. His own friend was kidnapped like your's."

"What?" Yugo asked hearing that.

"It's true." Yuto nodded, "I want her back as much as you want your's back."

Yugo looked before saying to Dan, "Alright Dan. Hit me with your best shot!"

Dan nodded as he said to Yuto, "Yuto I'll have your Life Points so it'll be fair but I'll have my own hand."

Yuto looked before nodded, "Be careful on what you do."

Dan nodded as he activated his Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 5000 - 2500 = 2500)**_

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

 **Dan: 1000**

 **Yugo: 1000**

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

Dan drew his hand, and an Extra Card as he looked seeing Cyber Dragon, Creation Resonator, Red Nova, Battle Waltz, Garbage Lord, and Negate Attack before calling, "Alright first off since you got a monster, and I don't I can summon Cyber Dragon!"

The metallic dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And now I'll summon Creation Resonator!" Dan called as the tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Creation Resonator_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _'Wait Resonator?'_ Yugo thought hearing that.

"Level 3 Creation Resonator tunes level 5 Cyber Dragon!" Dan called as the Resonator turned to 3 rings while Cyber Dragon turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon! The Tough, the dangerous, and the vicious Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Yugo's eyes widen seeing the dragon.

Dan called, "And next I activate Battle Waltz!"

* * *

 _Battle Waltz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Waltz Token" with the current Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF of that monster. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving this Token._

* * *

"So now I can summon a Waltz Token that has the same stats as Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan said as a copy of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Waltz Token_

 _Determined Attribute_

 _Determined Level_

 _Determined Type_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Battle Waltz". Neither player takes battle damage from battles involving this Token._

* * *

 _'Where did he get Jack's Dragon? Ah well this is great practice against the Master of the Faster!'_ Yugo thought with a grin.

Dan called, "Waltz Token attack his monster!"

The token attacked Yugo's dragon destroying it, but it didn't cause damage.

"Neither of us take any damage when the Waltz Token battles." Dan explained to them.

Yugo widen his eyes, "So that's why you attacked with the token first!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend attack him!" Dan called as his dragon charged.

Yugo grinned, "I activate the effect of Speedroid Menko in my hand! When I'm attacked directly, I can summon this card!"

A box appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Menko_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Attack Position, and if you do, change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position._

* * *

Dan looked surprised as his dragons both switched to defense mode.

"So now you can't attack anymore." Yugo grinned.

Dan nodded, "Okay, a face-down ends it here."

Yugo 4th Turn:

Yugo sped as he draw, "My move! And I'll first start out by activating Iron Call!"

* * *

 _Iron Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"So since I have a machine on my field, I can summon a Machine from my graveyard as long as it's level is 4 or lower!" Yugo called as Dan kept track of him, "Such as Red-Eyed Dice!"

His tuner appeared.

"And then the trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Yugo called as a trap appeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now I can summon a monster from the graveyard! Come back Clear Wing!" Yugo called as his dragon reappeared ready for battle, "And now level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tunes level 7 Clear Wing!"

Eyes widening Dan, Yuto, and Yuya watched as Red-Eyed Dice, and Clear Wing tuned.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as an evolved Clear Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Holy..." Dan trailed off seeing the dragon.

"And it has more then your dragons!" Yugo grinned. "Crystal Wing attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The evolved dragon charged at Red Dragon Archfiend who roared in defiance.

"Why are you doing that?" Dan asked confused.

Yugo grinned, "For it's ability! Crystal Wing gains the attack points of a level 5 or higher monster on your field!"

Eyes widening Dan looked.

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

Dan quickly called, "I activate the trap, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and ends the battle!" Dan called as the attack was stopped.

Yugo nodded, "Alright! Switch Menko to defense mode, an it's your move now!"

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 6000 - 3000 = 3000)**_

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew as Yugo stopped in front of him a few feet away. Dan looked to see his drawn card is Dark Resonator before nodding, "Okay I summon Dark Resonator, and then thanks to Red Nova's ability, I can summon it too!"

The two Tuners appeared.

* * *

 _Red Nova_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Red Nova" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon that uses 2 or more Tuner monsters as Materials: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _'Wait... Is he doing what I think he's doing...'_ Yugo thought in shock.

"Now level 1 Red Nova, and Level 3 Dark Resonator double tunes with level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called shocking Yuto, and Yugo.

"No way!" Yuto cried shocked.

"Wait Double Tune?" Yugo asked shocked.

Red Nova, and Dark Resonator turned to 4 flaming rings as Red Dragon Archfiend roared became encased in them.

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 3 = 12)**

Dan chanted, "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!"

At that what shot from the fire was Red Nova Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

"No freaking way!" Yugo cried in shock.

Yuto looks like he forgotten to blink which made Yuya chuckle, "Yeah... You'll get use to it. Dan is always one to never stop surprising people."

"Now Waltz Token get Crystal Wing!" Dan called as his token charged at Crystal Wing.

Yugo called, "Crystal Wing's ability! So now it gains attack points equal to your Token's!"

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

Crystal Wing destroyed the token but Dan didn't took damage.

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 6000 - 3000 = 3000)**_

"Well now Red Nova gains 500 points for every tuner in my graveyard!" Dan called as Red Nova roared. **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 3) = 5000)** , "Take down Crystal Wing, Red Nova Dragon!"

Red Nova Dragon charged to finish the dragon off only for Yugo to grin, "Nice try, but not enough!"

"Huh?" Dan asked confused.

Yugo called, "You think it's once per turn? Fat chance!"

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 5000 = 8000)**_

"Oh no!" Yuya cried in shock seeing that, "Dan's gonna lose!"

Dan watched helpless as his dragon charged in as Crystal Wing retaliated, "Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" At that Crystal Wing, and Red Nova Dragon attacked but Red Nova Dragon was easily overwhelmed as Crystal Wing charged at Dan who looked on fearful as the dragon struck him as cried out as he hit hard against the wall.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Yugo: 1000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Dan!" Yuya cried as he, and Yuto ran over to him.

Dan looked like he's trying to stay awake as he said to Yuto, "Yuto... I'm sorry... I wasn't able to help... And ran into a trap..."

"It's alright Dan. You did stop me from purposely harming Yugo." Yuto told him, "Also that sure is knowledge for the future if you battle him again."

Dan chuckle a little, "Yeah... I guess."

Yugo sped to them as he asked, "I didn't do too much to you did I?"

Dan answered, "No... Though I think I'm gonna... Pass out soon..."

"Okay so... Yuto is it?" Yugo asked him as the Xyz lookalike nodded, "Is it true that like me, your friend is captured?"

"Yes. And I though it was you since you have the face of her kidnapper." Yuto admitted.

Yugo nodded, "Same to me at you. But who is it?"

"He might be from the Fusion Dimension." Yuto answered, "And you also outclassed me with that Dragon."

"Me, and Clear Wing are a tough duo huh?" Yugo chuckled.

Yuya couldn't help but chuckle at this as Dan smiled tired, "Yuya... I think I'm gonna sleep now..."

"Go ahead Dan. You need rest after it." Yuya told him.

Dan smiled nodding before closing his eyes to rest, as the last thing he heard was someone vanishing, and Zuzu's voice.

* * *

 _Dan's Mind..._

 _"H-Huh?"_

 _Dan looked around seeing he's in a grassy landscape. "W-Where am I?"_

 _"Dan Kizami..."_

 _Dan turned to see a glowing woman was there._

 _"Whoa... Who are you?" Dan asked her._

 _The woman answered, "My name... is Ray Akaba."_

* * *

 **Didn't expect that twist did ya? Some guest requested for Dan to have a partner, and while I didn't plan on one I figure why not since Dan has a connection with Ray soon. No he isn't Zarc, and Ray's son if your thinking that. Yeah he lost to Yugo, and Yuto didn't get absorbed. I feel Yuto deserves more Duels with his Phantom Knights since the only other times we seen him duel was against Aster, and the possessed Celina, and Lulu. And for Yuto fans that must be a blast for it. For Yuya fans don't worry it won't mean he can't Xyz Summon, or use his Xyz Magicians. He instead has solutions for them. Alright next up comes that Dan had been training with Ray in his mind, and is now the second round where he is against a favorite character of mine, and he is Gong Strong! What would Dan's Dragons do against Gong's Superheavy Samurais? Find out next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	17. Heavystyle Dueling against Skill Dueling

**Alright readers. After that loss from Yugo, Dan is now in a deep sleep which is where Ray is gonna train him to be ready for whatever lies ahead. Which means his decks will have changes, and new cards, and some of his cards will now be focused on Pendulum. And now he will duel against Gong Strong this chapter, and it also debuts something from ARC-V's manga. What is it? Find out here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, but I own Dan! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In Dan's mind..._

 _After Ray introduced herself to Dan he was practicing with her so whatever lies ahead he'll be ready. She said she's a friend of his, and from her glowing he couldn't see anything else about her other-side she has long hair. She explained she wants him to help her in restoring the world, and he promises that's what he'll do. And after agreeing Ray offered her to train him. During the time Ray had talked to him about something._

 _"Dan? Can I look at your Decks?"_

 _"Huh... Oh sure."_

 _Dan handed her his four Decks, as she looked over them. Their are well-balanced, and seem to lack Pendulum. Ray seeing this frowned as she asked, "How come you only use 1 Summoning in each Deck beside Red-Eyes since your using three."_

 _"Well... I wanted to make sure, I stick by their real function." Dan admitted, "And I can't imagine what to do next after them."_

 _"Have you given thought of adding more Summoning Methods to your decks?" Ray asked him, "Using just 1 method, or only focusing on 1 in a Deck will be a bad thing."_

 _"I... Well you see I..." Dan began but couldn't form words as he paused._

 _He never actually given thought on using more then one method for a Deck of his. He now understands that with his Decks where their at now they wouldn't evolve for the better, and be stuck unless he does something._

 _"I didn't think as much." Ray said seeing his expression, "But I got a solution for it."_

 _Ray closed her eyes as the four Decks glow as he looked on surprised. Ray soon opened her eyes, and smiled as she handed his Red-Eyes Deck to him as he looked at one of the cards to see a Pendulum Monster known as Ghost Beef. Dan asked her, "How did you do that?"_

 _"Don't ask. But that's not all. I can also give you new cards, and new Extra Deck monsters for you to duel." Ray told him which he smiled nodding agreeing to change his Decks for more summoning methods._

 _Soon after it Ray smiled saying, "Okay your set. I'll give you more cards soon. But for now your ready."_

 _Dan smiled nodding before he was transported out_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

Dan started to slowly open his eyes after his duel against Yugo. He sees Yuya was there along with Zuzu then Yuto, Shay, and also Riley.

"Dan? Dan!" Zuzu cried seeing he's awake which make the guests turn over hearing that.

"Dan!" Yuya cried as they head over where Dan slowly sat up rubbing his head.

Yuto asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Argh... Just a headache." Dan answered continuing to rub his head.

"You were really exhausted." Yuya told him, "You been out cold for 2 days."

"2 days? I was asleep for THAT long?" Dan asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's understandable since you had both that duel against Iggy, and then that match against Yugo." Yuto answered.

Dan nodded before noticing Riley, "Huh? Why's Riley here?"

"He's worried about you." Yuya told him, "But what's weird is that Shay's here also."

Shay told him, "I told you Yuya, he's a comrade now like Yuto."

Dan noticing someone's missing asked, "Where's Yugo?"

"When Zuzu came to the park he vanished somehow." Yuto answered.

Dan nodded hearing that knowing that they'll see Yugo again. He then asked, "What about the Championship?"

"It's final match for the first round is gonna be here in an hour. We were worried you would be late." Yuya answered, "And Frederick lost his next round to Riley."

Dan turned to her hearing that which made her look down. Dan smiled, "Great job."

Riley blushed, "Thanks."

Dan noticing asked, "Guys can you give me, and Riley a few minutes?"

They nodded before walking off leaving the two alone. Riley blushed when she sees their alone before Dan pulled her hood down which she squeaked, "Eep! What are you doing?"

Dan smiled seeing her with her hood, "You look more great with that hood down. I don't know why you are pretending to be a boy."

Riley blushed at that, "Uh... It's a long story."

Dan nodded on it. "Well good job on the match against Frederick. Did he used the cards I gave him?"

"Dyna Tank, and Dyna Base?" Riley asked which he nodded, "Yeah he did used them."

"Great." Dan smiled before pausing, "Hey uh... Why did you kiss me?"

Riley blushed heavily at that. It took Dan no less then five seconds to know his answer, "Wait... Do you... Like me? More as a friend?"

Riley's face felt like a frying pan but nodded shyly. Dan was quiet for a few seconds as he thinks, _'I don't know what to say... What can I do?'_

 _ **'Do you like her?'**_

That made Dan jumped startled, _'Ray?'_

 ** _'I told you before, I'm sticking with you didn't I?'_** Ray teased in his mind, **_'But do you like her back? And I'm your head so I know you'll be lying.'_**

Dan blushed a little as he looked at Riley before telling her, _'Admittedly yeah...'_

 ** _'I see. Well you should say something.'_** Ray told him.

Dan asked surprised, _'Your not being defensive about it? She's your sister.'_

 ** _"Well yeah, but I want her to be happy.'_ **Ray answered.

Riley meanwhile was blushing brighter is possible due to the silence. Dan looked at Riley before embracing her.

"Eep." Riley squeaked in embarrassment.

"Listen Riley... I don't know how good, I can be to you." Dan admitted before smiling, "But I'll make sure to be the best kind of loved one, I'll be."

Riley looked with surprised eyes before smiling kissing his cheek which made him froze before smiling back as Riley hugged him. Dan smiled before hugging her back.

"You two having a good time?"

Freezing the two averted their eyes to see the four teens have walked in with Yuya, and Yuto having grins, and Zuzu, and Shay with soft smiles.

"G-Guys!" Dan cried as they separated with Dan having an embarrassed blush on his cheeks with Riley looking down, and closing her eyes in embarrassment, "I-I didn't say you can c-come back in!"

"You told us to give you a few minutes didn't you?" Yuto grinned.

"W-Well yeah b-but..." Dan trailed off.

"Be careful you two, and make sure you love each other to the very end." Yuya teased which made Dan's blush go deeper, and Riley to close her eyes tight.

Zuzu chuckle before saying, "Okay Yuya we embarrassed them enough. We're suppose to get ready for the second round."

"Oh your right." Yuya remembered, "Come on you two lovebirds we better move."

"Didn't she say to stop?" Shay asked as the four walked out as Yuya's laughing followed.

Dan, and Riley were left alone in silence embarrassed. Dan could hear Ray chuckling in his head, but ignored it turning to Riley, "R-Riley... You better get back to your brother."

Riley nodded with a deep blush before kissing his cheek again, and ran out in embarrassment. Dan muttered, "My that was embarrassing."

 ** _'But funny.'_** Ray laughed.

Dan blushed whining, "It isn't when it's done to you."

 ** _'Okay, I'll stop.'_** Ray laughed, ** _'But we better get moving!'_**

Dan barely nodded grabbing his three changed Decks, and walked out to the Championship.

* * *

 _At the tournament..._

Gong was a bit overjoyed when he sees Dan is awake, "Little D! Gong's so glad to see your alright!"

"We are two!" the three kids smiled to him.

Dan smiled, "Me too, and don't worry nothing can keep me down for long. And now we can focus on the tournament again. But this time we have two friends helping us out. I think you remember Shay here, and don't worry he's a cool dude now."

Gong glared at Shay while the three kids stared nervous with Skip not doing anything which Shay stared not saying anything. Dan took this to continue, "And this is Yuto. He's the guy that Zuzu seen back to where he attacked Sylvio. He thought he was an enemy of his."

"I think you didn't have to mention that." Yuto told him which the others looked surprised seeing his face, "I know, I looked like Yuya, but I don't know why as well. Me, and Shay will support you guys from here on out."

"Well... If Dan says you two are okay then your good in my book." Tate admitted.

Shay looked, "I seen your match. You Xyz Summoned didn't you?"

"Yeah. Dan gave me a strong Xyz, and it sure did help out." Tate smiled.

Allie agreed, "Yeah! He gave me a strong Tuner, and Synchro Monster as well!"

"And he given me a Fusion Monster that makes my opponent go kerplunk!" Frederick finished grinning.

Hearing the word Fusion, Yuto, and Shay narrowed their eyes as Dan told them, "Guys not all Fusion Users are bad guys. It's the same like Light, and Darkness. Everything is neutral it's how bad people uses them, that it's bad itself."

That made Yuto, and Shay pause as they looked at each other.

"We... haven't thought of that." Yuto admitted.

Dan nodded, "Well now you can. Come on we better see what our next matches are."

They nodded walking off to find their next matches.

"And now 32 duelists have advanced!" Nico cried, "And now let us see what the next matches are from the datastream!"

Ones for today are:

 _Zuzu vs Mickey_

 _Yuya vs Dipper_

And for tomorrow is:

 _Shay vs Trick Tagart_

 _Tate vs Riley_

Dan's Duel Disk beeped as he looked, and looked surprised before smiling to his opponent. His opponent grinned, "Well then little D, don't hold back on Gong alright?"

"That's a deal." Dan grinned as they shake hands.

Yuya asked surprised, "Your against Gong?"

"Yeah." Dan smiled.

Yuya smiled, "Well good luck, and be sure to be careful. Gong's tough."

"But so am I." Dan smiled.

Gong grinned, "Well we're the first duel today."

"Alright. I'm ready if you are." Dan grinned as both opponents nodded.

"And now everyone! It is time for the second round of the Arc League Championship! And to kick the start is You Show's own Dan Kizami going up against the Strong Dojo's own Gong Strong!" Nico announced on it as he cried, "These two people are battle ready for the tournament, and fought like true warriors where Dan had took down Bandit Warrior's Iggy Arlo while Gong scored a victory against the Leo Institute's own Kit Blade! And now let us see which of these two warriors can reign first place at the second round! And the Action Field is..."

The card spin until it revealed itself.

"And it selected the location known as Castle of Warriors!" Nico cried as the system assigned where Dan, and Gong appeared in a castle courtyard.

* * *

 _Castle of Warriors_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Scores like a perfect battlefield!"

"For great warriors to come a knocking!"

"And to let the battles fold out!"

"To let the Oni clobber their enemies!"

"And to assure let's battle with our decks! Ready..." the two trailed off.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Battle Cry by Skillet)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"Gong makes the first move little D!" Gong called drawing as Dan nodded, "And Gong summons the Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!"

A suit of armor appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster._

* * *

"Since Gong doesn't have any Spells or Traps in his graveyard, I can summon Big Waraji from Gong's hand!" Gong explained.

Hearing that Dan looked surprised, "No Spells or Traps in your graveyard for your cards to resolve? Is that really a wise decision?"

"If you use a Deck using Spells, and Traps maybe. But Gong only sticks to monsters, and no resolves to using them!" Gong called.

Dan thought, _'Normally using only a Monster Card Deck would be a bad thing... But Gong looks like he knows what he's doing.'_

 ** _'Yeah that's right.'_** Ray told him in his head, **_'But time to show the results of your training in this duel!'_**

Dan nodded hearing that.

"Gong now summons the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Fist!" Gong called as a yellow monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Fist_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Battle Phase, if your "Superheavy Samurai" monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this Battle Phase, you can (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using materials you control, including this card. If you have no Spells/Traps in your GY: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your GY, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Superheavy Samurai Fist" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Gong tunes level 2 Samurai Fist with level 5 Big Waraji!" Gong called as Samurai Fist turns to 2 rings while Big Waraji turned to 5 stars.

 _'Gong is also a Synchro Summoner?'_ Dan thought surprised.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, hit the finishing blow! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!"

A purple monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can halve this card's original DEF until the end of this turn, and if you do, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

Seeing what mode it's in made Dan blinked, _'Defense Mode...?'_

"And now Gong activates the effect of Fist in his graveyard! So now he summons Fist by lowering Stealth Ninja's level by 1!" Gong called as Fist appeared again.

 _Stealth Ninja: **(LV: 7 - 1 = 6)**_

 _'I know what he's gonna...!'_ Dan thought in shock.

Gong called, "Gong once again tunes level 2 Fist with level 6 Stealth Ninja!"

The two flew up as they formed power.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"That way Gong Synchro Summons his Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi!" Gong called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Confused Dan looked at his Duel Disk to read Gong's new monster's abilities, and sees why he placed it in defense mode, "Attacks in Defense Mode with it's Defense Points as it's attack points? Not only that it's also a Pendulum problem."

"That will end Gong's turn here little feller." Gong ended his turn.

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay Gong! I'll show you the results of my training while I slept! My turn!" Dan cried drawing as he looked, and smiled seeing his hand.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, The Black Stone of Legend, Ghost Beef, Lord of the Red, and Red-Eyes Insight were his hand.

"Okay, I'll start off by activating Red-Eyes Insight!" Dan smiled playing the spell.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Insight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Red-Eyes Insight". You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Insight" per turn._

* * *

"So by sending a Red-Eyes Monster from my deck or hand to the graveyard, I can add a Red-Eyes Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand except this card." Dan said as he discarded the Red-Eyes B. Dragon in his deck, and added Return of the Red-Eyes, "Next up I place 1 card down, and now to look for an Action Card."

He jumped for one.

"Looks like Dan might've gotten a bad hand if he didn't summon a monster." Nico announced seeing that.

Dan grabbed an Action Card, and smiled, "Alright! I activate the Action Spell, Warrior Path!"

* * *

 _Warrior Path_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _While you control no monsters: Draw 1 card. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn this card is activated._

* * *

"Since my fields empty of monsters, I can draw 1 card!" Dan said drawing looking to see it is Red-Eyes Transmigration, "Alright! I activate the Red-Eyes Transmigration Ritual Spell card!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Transmigration_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Red-Eyes" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"So I send monsters from my hand, or banish Red-Eyes monsters from my graveyard to Ritual Summon this beast!" Dan cried as he send the Black Stone of Legend, and his second Red-Eyes from his hand.

"Oh, and Dan is starting off with a strong Ritual!" Nico cried at that.

"Dragon formed from the Blazes of Red! Rejoice, and be appeased with these spirits to your power! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Lord of the Red!" Dan chanted.

At that Lord of the Red appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Lord of the Red_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Red-Eyes Transmigration". Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"And then the Black Stone of Legend's ability! By sending Red-Eyes back to my deck, I can add this card to my hand." Dan smiled showing the card before saying, "At that's all this turn."

"That's it?" a woman blinked seeing that, "Nothing else?"

"He's playing smart." Yuto said making them turn to him, "He read that Gong's synchro can get rid of his Pendulum Cards so he can't activate them."

"And with Lord of the Red he'll destroy his Synchro." Yuya added.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Gong: 4000**

* * *

Gong 2nd Turn:

"It's Gong's turn!" Gong drew.

"And I play my face-down! Return of the Red-Eyes!" Dan called during Gong's draw phase.

* * *

 _Return of the Red-Eyes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with a card's effect activating Lord of the Red's ability destroys your Synchro!" Dan called as Lord of the Red started to charge.

"Well Gong activates the effect of his Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi!" Gong called, "It destroys your Return of the Red-Eyes, and deals you 500 points of damage!"

The trap, and monster shattered as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 3500)**

Dan called, "By destroying my trap it's final ability activates allowing me to summon Red-Eyes from the graveyard!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"And now Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" Gong called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Flutist_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And since Gong summoned this Superheavy Samurai from his hand, Gong is allows to sacrifice it to summon another Superheavy Samurai from Gong's hand!" Gong called as the monster piped his flute before shattering. "Gong now summons Superheavy Samurai Big Beneki!"

And with that a monster carrying a staff appeared ready.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"And now Big Benkei attacks Lord of the Red!" Gong called as his monster attacked destroying Lord of the Red. **(Dan: 2400)**

"That was tough." Dan admitted.

Gong ended, "That's the end here."

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Okay Gong. Not bad. But I can do more! Draw!" Dan cried drawing as he looked grinning seeing it was Hallohallo, "Okay, I start off by activating Scale 4 Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, and Scale 4 Ghost Beef to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

His Spellcaster, and a ghost like cow appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

 _ **Monster Effect:** At the start of the Damage Step, if your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver" once per turn. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card you control as Fusion Material, as well as other monsters you control or cards in your Pendulum Zones._

* * *

 _Ghost Beef_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can roll a six-sided die. Until the end of this turn, increase this card's Pendulum Scale by that number (max. 10)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The Ghost of Christmas Dinner._

* * *

"He's gonna Pendulum Summon!" Nico cried before asking, "But wait both of his monsters are Scale 4! So why did he?"

"Well's it's simple. Ghost Beast's Pendulum Ability is that I roll a dice, and it's Scale goes up by what I rolled during this turn only!" Dan grinned.

Gong looked surprised at that.

"But before that, I should better ready myself by summoning this! The Black Stone of Legend!" Dan called as a small red stone appeared.

* * *

 _The Black Stone of Legend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, add this card to your hand. You can only use 1 "The Black Stone of Legend" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And now by playing it's ability, I can summon a Red-Eyes from my deck that is level 7 or lower!" Dan grinned, "So let's welcome back Red-Eyes!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

"And now I activate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Pendulum Ability! I can summon a Dragon Fusion Monster without Polymerization!" Dan smiled as the two dragons fused.

"Two ferocious dragons! Combine together to create a behemoth worthy of it's Guardianhood! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 9! First of the Dragons!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"And Dan summons his strong Fusion Dragon! Can it manage to protect Dan from Gong's onslaught?" Nico asked as the dragon is guarding.

Dan ended, "Your move Gong."

* * *

 **Dan: 2400**

 **Gong: 4000**

* * *

Gong 3rd Turn:

"Gong draws!" Gong called drawing, "And he equips Big Benki with Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer!"

A bow appeared for Big Benki to take.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. If it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer"._

* * *

"So now if Big Benki attacks your monster you take damage equal to the difference by both of their defense points!" Gong called.

Dan grunted, _'Are ya serious!?'_

He ran to find an Action Card as Gong called, "Big Benki attacks First of the Dragons!"

His monster charged at this.

"Not a chance! I activate Big Escape!" Dan called playing the Action Spell, "This ends the battle!"

* * *

 _Big Escape_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack stopped inches from the dragon as Dan wiped his forehead in relief.

"Alright. Gong ends his turn." Gong ended.

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan drew as he called, "Okay I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards!" Dan said drawing twice seeing Red-Eyes Flare Dragon, and Monster Reborn, "Alright. I activate Ghost Beef's Pendulum Ability! Ghost Dice!"

The dice appeared as it rolled before it landed...

4.

"The rolls four! So Ghost Beef's Pendulum Ability raises by 4!" Dan grinned.

 _Ghost Beef: **(Pendulum Scale: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

"So now I can summon monsters that are level 5 through 7 at the same time! So please let's welcome this guy here!" Dan grinned as the portal exited the dragon, "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

The dragon roared upon being summoned.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And then Black Stone of Legend's ability allows me to send Red-Eyes back to my deck to add it to my hand!" Dan said showing the card, "And now I summon my own tuner Hallohallo!"

A pumpkin like ghost appeared.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

"Wait did he just say Tuner monster?" Yuya asked shocked.

Dan grinned, "And now level 3 Hallohallo give Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon some help by tuning with him!"

Hallohallo turned to 3 rings as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared turning to 7 stars as everyone watched in shock.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"I-I-I don't know what to say here folks! Dan is Synchro Summoning!?" Nico asked in shock, and disbelief.

"Ghost's Whispers through the world that desires peace! With the curtain of night may the Dragons focus on defending those they care about! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!" Dan chanted.

At that a white, and black dragon with a hard grinning face with completely yellow eyes, and then having a long tail instead of legs appeared with 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row. During your Standby Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

Declan's glasses gave off a glint, "How interesting. Dan now uses Synchro Summoning in his Red-Eyes Deck."

"T-The only summoning that Deck doesn't have is Xyz!" Henrietta cried in shock.

Declan told her, "I have a feeling that won't be the case soon mother."

Dan grinned, "Get ready Gong cause I'm coming at ya! Dragocytos attack Big Benkei!"

Dragocytos attacked Big Benkei.

"You don't got the skill yet!" Gong cried, "Gong sends Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit from his hand to the graveyard to defend Big Benkei but he loses 800 points!"

Dragocytos attacked but Big Benkei is still around. **(DEF: 3500 - 800 = 2700)**

Dan nodded, "Okay. Your lucky! Because if Dragocytos destroys a monster on your field he can make another attack. And by sending Red-Eyes back to my deck, I can add the Black Stone of Legend back to my hand. Your move now!"

* * *

 **Dan: 2400**

 **Gong: 4000**

* * *

Gong 4th Turn:

Gong draws before calling, "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

A trumpeting monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Since Gong has no Spells or Traps in his graveyard he can summon this card!" Gong called, "And now level 2 Trumpeter tunes level 8 Big Benkei!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 8 + 2 = 10)**

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gong chanted as his monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Warlord_ _Susanowo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_

 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your opponent's Graveyard; Set it to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"3800 wow." Dan said amazed.

Gong called, "And Gong uses it's ability to set Pot of Greed from your graveyard!"

"My graveyard?" Dan asked surprised as his spell appeared on Gong's field.

"And now Gong activates the face-down, Pot of Greed!" Gong called as the spell appeared, "This allows Gong to draw 2 cards!"

Gong drew twice.

"Then Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch!" Gong called as a blowtorch appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; change the attack target to it and perform damage calculation. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can change the attack target to this card and perform damage calculation. Cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And now Gong uses Fist's effect to summon itself, and lower Susanowo's level by 1!" Gong added as his first Tuner appeared.

 _Susanowo_ _: **(LV: 10 - 1 = 9)**_

Dan widen his eyes, "Wait Gong are you doing what I think your-"

"Your correct! Gong tunes level 2 Fist with level 1 Blowtorch, and Level 9 Suswano!" Gong called as the three monsters flew up.

"F-Folks this is an astonishing first match for the second round!" Nico cried as the three tuned.

 **(LV: 1 + 2 + 9 = 12)**

"Steadfast oni gods, grasp tightly on my fist's resolve, now, become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Appear! Level 12! Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King!"

A bull like train appeared railing through being beside Jack.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 4800_

 _1 "Superheavy Samurai" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards, then target that many cards your opponent controls; destroy them. Once per turn: You can banish all Spells and Traps from the GYs, and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card banished._

* * *

"That's one loco locomotive!" Sylvio remarked seeing it from his spot with Dipper, Kit, and Julia.

Gong jumped on Steam King as it rode around as Dan struggled to keep on track.

"Awesome Gong! This really is a great Duel we're having!" Dan grinned, "And that monster is killing it!"

"Glad you think so cause Gong's equipping Steam Train King with Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" Gong called as a brown shield appeared for it.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 1200 DEF. When the monster equipped with this card by this effect is targeted for an attack: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard; negate that attack, but the equipped monster's DEF becomes 0._

* * *

"And thanks to this Steam Train King gains 1200 defense points!" Gong called as his Synchro glowed.

 _Steam Train King: **(DEF: 4800 + 1200 = 6000)**_

"6000 points?" Dan asked shocked.

Gong called, "Now Steam Train King attack Dragocytos!"

His Synchro charged at Dan's as he ran, and grabbed an Action Spell, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Suddenly Gong's wood sandles hit a spot near him as Gong grabbed them, and a Action Card, "That won't help!"

"Gong's moving!?" You Show asked shocked seeing that.

Gong called, "Gong activates the Action Spell, No Action to stop Evasion!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Dan's Action Spell shattered as Dragocytos took the attack as it survived.

"Dragocytos can't be destroyed in battle!" Dan grunted. **(Dan: 0400)** "But are you sure you want to use that Action Spell? I mean, I know that with Train King it's too strong to beat, but with No Action in your graveyard your Deck won't work."

"Not for long!" Gong called, "Gong activates the effect of Steam Train King! By banishing all the Spells, and Traps in our graveyards you take 200 points of damage for each one!"

Dan looked shocked as 5 cards exited his graveyard, and 1 exited Gong's making 6 cards which would mean 1200 points of damage. Dan ran for an Action Card as Gong rode for one to stop Dan. Dan managed to grab one calling, "Action Spell, Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"So when an effect plays that inflicts damage that damage is zero!" Dan called as Gong grabbed an Action Card but didn't play it as the blast passed by harmlessly.

Gong nodded, "Okay. Gong ends his turn here."

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan chuckled, "Okay Gong here I come!"

With that he drew seeing Fire Inferno Blast as he smiled before declaring, "I activate Dragocytos' ability! So now during this Stand-By Phase, Steam Train King loses half his attack points, and you take damage equal to that damage!"

Steam Train King was in a red aura. **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000) (Gong: 3000)**

"And now I summon Black Stone of Legend!" Dan smiled as the stone appeared, "And like last time his ability summons Red-Eyes from my deck!"

The stone vanished as Red-Eyes appeared roaring.

"And now I activate Monster Reborn!" Dan grinned playing the spell, "This revives Black Flare Dragon!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring.

"And before we move on, I activate Inferno Fire Blast!" Dan called with a grin as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"This forbids Red-Eyes from attacking but in exchange your taking taking equal to his attack points!" Dan grinned as Red-Eyes fired a blast at Gong who stand unflinchingly. **(Gong: 0600)**

"Oh, and both duelists are on their last legs! What can Dan do now?" Nico asked.

Dan grinned, "What I can do? That's simple! I use my two Red-Eyes Dragons, and build the Overlay Network!"

The two dragons flew up as everyone was even more shocked.

"Darkness Falls before the Dragons, and from the flight of rebellion may they fight to bring peace! With a force of justice may the Dragons find peace! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

At that a white, and purple dragon appeared roaring with 3000 points.

* * *

 _D_ _ark Anthelion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its original ATK until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _ _If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of the turn, its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Yuto widen his eyes even more, "That... That looks like Dark Rebellion!"

Everyone stared at the three Dragons really shocked, and not only that Dan has used all five of the summoning methods in this duel! How crazy is that?

"He used all five of the summoning methods in his duel." Declan said also in shock as he stared at Dark Anthelion Dragon, First of the Dragons, and Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon this formation reminding him of Genghis, Caesar, and Alexander in this sort of situation, "How did he get those kind of skills?"

"I-I-I am speechless as you are folks..." Nico trailed off flabbergasted.

Dan smiled. "Okay Gong. I did what I wanted. You clearly had me beat so go ahead, and finish it."

Gong blinked before nodding.

* * *

 **Dan: 0400**

 **Gong: 0600**

* * *

Gong 5th Turn:

Gong called, "Steam Train King!"

The monster charged.

"GG Gong." Dan smiled as Gong smiled back before Steam Train King attacked.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Gong: 0600**

 **Gong wins the duel!**

* * *

"A-And that's it folks... Gong Strong has won the match!" Nico called as the crowd cheered.

As the field vanished Dan smiled looking around as he noticed Declan was called away.

 _'Is he figuring out new tactics to beat me?'_ Dan thought as he stared.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

Dan was sightseeing the Youth Division competition as he sees Riley was there, and walked to her, "Hey Riley."

Riley turned, and blushed, "Hi..."

"Sorry that got interrupted like that." Dan apologized.

Riley blushed, "I-It's okay... I understand."

Dan nodded as he held onto her hand making her flinch, "I mean it before Riley. I don't know how good, I can be to you, but I'll make sure to be the best kind of loved one, I'll be."

Riley looked down blushing too much as Dan smiled kissing her cheek as she widen her eyes looking at him as he smiled, "Do you like Ice Cream?"

Riley looked before nodding as Dan smiled as they both walked holding each other's hands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Declan managed to defeat the eyepatched man named Barrett who have infiltrated with Celina.

Celina tried to walk off as Declan said, "Don't walk away so soon. There is much you need to know Celina."

Hearing that she turned to him.

* * *

 **And that's Dan's new skills there. I had changed it since I overdone it. Hope you all like this one, and the debut of Dan's new cards. Hope they are good choices. New chapter comes the final match of the Youth Division, and that's where Dan as a half Youth, and half Junior Youth is in to where he is against Riley. What could this lead too? Would Dan's Dragons claim the victory, or will Riley's Burning Abyss Skills managed to strike back? Be sure to review!**


	18. Love Duel!

**Okay readers. Here right now is the love duel of this chapter between Dan, and Riley. Where could this clash of Dragon, and Burning Abyss lead to? ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan, and Riley were getting ice cream with Dan having Rocky Road while Riley gets Vanilla. After that they watched the setting sun as they looked on. Dan smiled, "Well Riley good luck against Tate. He gotten pretty tough with the new Xyz Monsters, I gave him."

"Okay." Riley nodded, "But I should also be careful for you."

"Hm? Oh." Dan chuckled, "Actually, I've been eliminated."

"What?" Riley asked surprised.

Dan explained, "I was dueling Gong, and really hard with me using all 5 of the methods in the duel. But in the end he really overpowered me."

That made Riley looked shocked at this as she nodded, and said "I-I'm surprised you were beaten before."

"So you were looking forward to face me?" Dan asked her with a smile which made her blush but nodded, "Well nothing is stopping us from doing that right now isn't it?"

"H-Huh?" Riley asked surprised.

Dan was smiling gently, "Nothing is stopping us from dueling right now doesn't it?"

"Oh uh... No." Riley shook her head.

Dan smiled, "Well then let's get to dueling!"

Riley nodded as they activated their duel disks ready.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A young man was walking down a hall as he heard Sora's voice, "...Capture them."

"Good. See to it, then, Sora." a man's voice said as the young man walked in where Sora fully recovered was with a man wearing a purple suit, and a metallic plate on his forehead was there sitting on a chair.

"Thank you. I will." Sora smiled.

The man told him, "But first, I want you to go find somebody else with the help of some friends."

With that blue suited soldiers wearing helmets with different color gems on them walked in with the young man revealing himself to be a black spiky haired man, and having on a black blazar.

"The Obelisk Force. And Chazz Princeton!" Sora cried amazed.

"You, and Chazz are to locate a young girl. This is your top priorities, and this is the girl you two must find." the man told the two.

A hologram showing Celina appeared.

"Zuzu!?" Sora cried shocked.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about? That's not this Zuzu-whatchamacallit. That's Celina. The girl that shows trouble around the years she's around."

"For now that isn't your concerns. Find this girl, and bring her to me by whatever means necessary. And that includes taking down anyone who gets in your way by unleashing your full potential. This is your mission Sora, Chazz." the man instructed the two which they bowed.

Chazz smirked, "Don't get in the Chazz's way."

Sora glared as they walked off.

* * *

 _With Dan, and Riley..._

"Okay Riley ya set?" Dan grinned as she nodded.

Dan looked over his four Decks, and gave Riley the option to chose. She answered, "The one where you used all five."

Dan looked surprised, but nodded as he placed his evolved Red-Eyes Deck in.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Suffer by New Years Day)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

"I'm first." Dan said drawing seeing his hand is Hallohallo, Rain Bozu, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Fusion Substitute, and Return of the Red-Eyes, "And I'll set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 8 Rain Bozu! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now!"

Setting them the rainbow word Pendulum appeared on his Duel Disk as the two Ghost spirits appeared ready.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Rain Bozu_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fairy/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the difference between the number of cards in both players' Extra Decks x 100, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Gains ATK equal to the difference between the number of cards in both players' Extra Decks x 200 during your turn only. Gains DEF equal to the difference between the number of cards in both players' Extra Decks x 200 during your opponent's turn only. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"I'm allowed to summon monsters that are levels three, and seven at the same time!" Dan called as they glowed.

Riley looked as a camera was eyeing the duel.

* * *

 _In the control room..._

Declan, and Henrietta was raised up where Shay, and Yuto were waiting.

"So your Yuto." Declan said seeing him.

Yuto nodded, "And your Declan Akaba."

"Where's Riley?" Henrietta asked noticing the girl isn't with them.

"She's engaged in a duel Madame." Claude answered.

Declan asked, "Is she against a Fusion Dimension Warrior?"

"No. She's up against the one you had your eye on. Dan Kizami." Claude answered as a hologram screen popped up where Riley was dueling Dan, and he started with Pendulum.

"Run every analysis on Dan during this duel." Declan instructed, "I want to know how he's able to use all five methods during that duel with Gong."

"At once." Claude nodded as Declan sat in his chair.

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

"Your using Pendulum in this duel." Riley said seeing that, "It's the one thing my Deck doesn't have."

"Yeah I know." Dan smiled, "Burning Abyss uses all methods but that."

Riley nodded as Dan continued, "I can summon monsters that are level 3 through 7 at the same time! And here's these two! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Meteor Dragon!"

The two dragons appeared ready.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _Meteor Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This dragon appeared from the sky and crashed to the earth._

* * *

Riley looked up at the two dragons in awe.

"And there's plenty more where that come from! I activate Fusion Substitute!" Dan grinned.

* * *

 _Fusion_ Substitute

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization".)_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"So I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my field!" Dan smiled, "So I fuse Meteor Dragon with Red-Eyes!"

The two flew up fusing.

"Dragon created From the Meteor! Dragon with gleaming Red-Eyes! Become one, and strive to unite peace! Fusion Summon! Come forth level 9! Meteor Back Comet Dragon!"

At that Meteor Black Comet appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Meteor Black Comet Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned I can send a Red-Eyes in my Deck to the graveyard, and deal you damage equal to half that monster's points!" Dan grinned, "I send Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to deal you 1250 points!"

The dragon fired a blast that hit Riley. **(Riley: 2750)**

"And then I'll set a card, and end my turn!" Dan called.

Riley 1st Turn:

"My turn." Riley said drawing, "And I'll start by activating the Terminus of the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

 _The Terminus of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains 800 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

"With it I can fuse Alich, Calcab, and Graff from my hand!" Riley called as the three fiends fused.

"Three fiends of the Darkened Abyss! Join together, and form a villager blessed by the Forbidden Contracts! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!"

A new Dante holding a staff, and having on purple clothing appeared.

* * *

 _Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3_ _"_ _Burning Abyss" monsters with different names_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"The Burning Abyss' main Fusion Monster." Dan said seeing it.

"And now the effects of Alich, Calcab, and Graff activates." Riley told him, "Alich negates Black Comet Dragon's abilities until the end phase."

The dragon grayed.

"Well it's abilities wouldn't do anything here." Dan mentioned.

Riley nodded, "Calcab returns your set card to your hand."

Dan nodded as he added his Return of the Red-Eyes to his hand.

"And then Graff allows me to summon a Burning Abyss from my Deck." Riley finished, "I summon Rubic, Malabrache of the Burning Abyss."

The tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I use my Normal Summon for Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Riley continued as a fiendish boar warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroythis card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster in your Graveyard, except "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I use Cir, and tune him with Rubic!" Riley called as Rubic turned to 3 rings while Cir turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Songwriter of the Forbidden Contracts! Transcend from the deepest darkness, and lend me your power! Synchro Summon! Arise level 6! Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"

Virgil appeared streaming his bladed guitar.

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"And now it's Synchro." Dan smiled.

Riley said to him, "Since Cir is sent to the graveyard I can summon a Burning Abyss from my graveyard. I summon Alich." Riley said as the fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And then since I have no Spell or Trap cards in play, I can summon Barbar from my hand." Riley said as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"Now I use them both to build the Overlay Network." Riley said as the two flew up.

"Warrior of the Forbidden Contracts! Reach forth, and find the Light of the Eternal, and lend me your power! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

A warrior dressed in a brown garb, and having a feather appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"All three Burning Abyss main Extra Deck monsters summoned at once?" Dan asked now surprised, "This sure does remind me of Declan's kind of thing with his three Kings."

Riley nodded before saying, "I activated Dante's ability. By using 1 overlay unit, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, and he gains 500 attack points for each one."

Dante took an Overlay Unit as Riley shows the cards she's discarding. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Scram, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Foolish Burial.

 _Dante: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

"Since Cagna was sent to my graveyard, I can send Good & Evil of the Burning Abyss to the graveyard." Riley said sending the card, "And during this end phase Scram allows me to add Farfa to my hand."

She shows the card adding it.

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 - (500 * 3) = 1000)**_

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Riley: 2750**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Okay my draw." Dan said drawing, "And I'll play Advance Draw."

* * *

 _Advance Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 face-up Level 8 or higher monster you control; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now by tributing Black Comet, I can draw 2 cards." Dan said as his Fusion Monster vanished, and drew two cards.

He sees they are Pendulum Shift, and Delta Flyer.

"Alright! And now Black Comet's ability!" Dan grinned, "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can summon Red-Eyes from my graveyard!"

Red-Eyes appeared roaring.

"And now I activate Hallohallo's Pendulum ability!" Dan called, "Once a turn, I roll a Dice, and Red-Eyes' level becomes whatever I rolled!"

That made Riley looked alarmed.

"Let's go! Ghost Dice!" Dan grinned as the dice rolled.

The dice rolled as it finished to a 3.

"So Red-Eyes level is now 3." Dan grinned as Red-Eyes shifted.

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon: **(LV: 7 - 4 = 3)**_

"And now I summon the Tuner Monster, Delta Flyer." Dan smiled as a small dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Delta Flyer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1._

* * *

"So your summoning a level 6 Synchro Monster." Riley said seeing that.

Dan chuckled, "Yeah not really. I'm actually aiming for a level 7 Synchro Summon. But since their levels make 6 that's a problem."

"Level 7?" Riley asked confused.

Dan nodded, "Yes, and it starts with this. I use Delta Flyer's ability, and make Red-Eyes have 1 more level!"

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

Riley widen her eyes seeing that. Dan grinned, "And now I use level 3 Delta Flyer with level 4 Red-Eyes!"

The two flew up, and Delta Flyer turned to 3 rings while Red-Eyes turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Where the dark lies their is light even the pry of dark! May this dragon embrace the dark for the chance of peace! Synchro Summon! Appear level 7! Exploder Dragonwing!"

A black dragon with red wings appeared.

* * *

 _Exploder Dragonwing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. This card's ATK must be greater than or equal to the ATK of that monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

At the control room Claude said, "Sir, Dan has Synchro Summoned."

"And easily." Declan added as the duel continued, "Delta Flyer, and Hallohallo made that possible, and easily. If he Ritual Summons, and then Xyz Summons Riley will more then she has now."

"And that confuses me." Shay told them, "If he knows to do all five, and so expertly how can he?"

"We know one thing is that he isn't from Xyz, Synchro, or Fusion Dimensions." Yuto told him, "And he done them as clear as day."

"Continue running the analysis." Declan instructed.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Riley looked at the Synchro Dragon in awe.

"And this dragon has a lot of bite!" Dan grinned, "Exploder Dragonwing attack Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss with King Storm!"

His dragon roared attacking the Xyz Dante.

"Huh why? His defense points are higher." Riley stated confused.

"That maybe true but Dragonwing's ability is why." Dan grinned as he took the damage **(Dan: 3900)** , "Because since Dragonwing is battling a monster with less attack points your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

Riley looked surprised as Dante shattered. **(Riley: 1750)**

"Well since you done that Barbar, and Dante's abilities both activate." Riley told him, "Since Barbar was sent by banishing it with Alich, and Cir you take 300 points of damage for each card, I banished with it. And then Dante allows me to add Good & Evil to my hand from the graveyard."

Dan nodded as he took more damage. **(Dan: 3000)**

"Okay. Before anything else I activate Fusion Substitute's effect in my graveyard!" Dan grinned, "By banishing this card, and adding my Dragon back to my Extra Deck, I can draw 1 card."

Dan drew at that seeing it's Red-Eyes Spirit.

"Alright I'll be playing two cards down, and that's the end of this turn." Dan ended.

* * *

 _Back at the control room..._

"He had a win there, and blew it." Henrietta told them. "He could've used Rain Bozu to increase his Synchro's attack points to win."

"No he didn't blew it." Declan told her, "Rain Bozu's Pendulum Ability may have scored him the victory, but he must've been aware that Riley has a lot of cards in her Extra Deck so it's points can't raise high enough for him to battle the Pilgrim Dante."

"Or he wants to have a fun match with Riley." Yuto guessed the second possibility.

"Either way this could be an interesting match." Shay told them.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Riley 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn." Riley said drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This card allows me to draw 2 more cards." Riley said drawing twice, "And now I'll activate Virgil's ability. By discarding a Pendulum Abyss from my hand, I can shuffle a card to your deck. I discard Farfa, and send your Rain Bozu back to your Deck."

Dan nodded as he shuffled his scale 8 monster.

"And now Farfa banishes your Exploder Dragonwing." Riley continued as the Synchro Dragon vanished.

"Nice Riley!" Dan grinned to her.

Riley blushed at that.

"But that doesn't mean you'll win easily." Dan grinned, "I activate my face-down, Red-Eyes Spirit, and Return of the Red-Eyes!"

* * *

 _Return of the Red-Eyes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Spirit allows me to summon Red-Eyes from my graveyard!" Dan grinned as the dragon appeared, "And Return's effect allows me to summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning back in attack mode!"

The archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

"While he's in the graveyard he counts as a Normal Monster!" Dan explained.

"So your able to summon strong monsters." Riley said seeing this, "Well I'll activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss."

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"So by sending Dante from my field to the graveyard, I can Ritual Summon." Riley said as the her Fusion Monster was offered.

"Demon Lord of the Forbidden Contracts! I beg thee of you to write your ancient writings to the Dark Contracts, and emerge to lend me your power! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Her Ritual Monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"The Burning Abyss' best Ritual Monster." Dan said seeing it before grinning, "I wonder what I can do against him."

"Well now Malacoda, and Virgil will attack both your monsters." Riley said as the two monster charged destroying both of the monster, "And I place 1 card face-down so that's the end of my turn which means Farfa's ability is no longer in effect, and Dragonwing's is brought back to your field."

Dan's Synchro monster reappeared in place.

* * *

 **Dan: 3000**

 **Riley: 1750**

* * *

Dan 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Dan drew, and looked seeing it's Pot of Greed.

Nodding he said, "I'll activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards." Dan said drawing twice seeing Monster Reborn, and Damage Diet, "Okay. I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And this summons Red-Eyes back!" Dan grinned as the dragon appeared back, "And using Return's effect, I can summon Archfiend back!"

The archfiend appeared ready.

Riley called, "I activate Synchro Barrier!"

* * *

 _Synchro Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control. You do not take any damage until the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

"By sacrificing Dante, I don't take damage!" Riley said as Virgil vanished.

Dan nodded, "Okay we'll I'll use Red-Eyes, and Exploder Dragonwing to build the Overlay Network!"

The Synchro, and dragon flew up.

"Darkness Falls before the Dragons, and from the flight of rebellion may they fight to bring peace! With a force of justice may the Dragons find peace! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

At that his version of Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D_ _ark Anthelion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its original ATK until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of the turn, its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Riley looked up at the Xyz.

"And now I use it's ability!" Dan called, "By using an Overlay Unit, I can cut Malacoda's attack points in half, and he gains that total!"

Dark Anthelion took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Malacoda: **(ATK: 2700 / 2 = 1350)**_

 _Dark Anthelion: **(ATK: 3000 + 1350 = 4350)**_

"And now Archfiend attack Malacoda!" Dan called as his fiend destroyed Riley's but due to Synchro Barrier she didn't took damage.

"I activate Malacoda's ability." Riley told him, "Since it's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can send a card on the field to the graveyard. I pick Return of the Red-Eyes."

His trap vanished.

"And since it isn't destroyed you can't play it's other ability." Riley added.

* * *

 _With Declan, Henrietta, Yuto, and Shay..._

"Wait his trap? Not his Xyz Monster?" Henrittea asked confused.

Declan explained, "Dark Anthelion maybe a big threat, but he can use his trap to summon something stronger in Dark Anthelion's place."

"So she played smart." Yuto concluded.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Okay Riley. That's my turn." Dan ended.

Riley 3rd Turn:

"My turn." Riley drew, and said, "And I'll activate Graceful Charity."

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 3 cards, and discard two." Riley said drawing 3 cards, and discarded two, "And next up I'll use Undeveloped Greed's effect."

 _'Undeveloped Greed?'_ Dan thought never hearing of that Greed spell.

"It allows me to draw 2 cards when it's sent to the graveyard." Riley explained drawing two cards.

 _'Oh I get it.'_ Dan thought.

 ** _'Nice spell.'_** Ray remarked.

Riley then added, "Then I activate Dark Hole."

* * *

 _Dark Hole_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"A generic card like Dark Hole?" Dan asked in shock as the two monsters on his field shattered, "Well anyway that actually got me a Benefit!"

"A benefit?" Riley asked confused.

"Yeah! When Dark Anthelion is destroyed, I can place him in my Pendulum Zone!" Dan grinned.

Riley widen her eyes, "Wait Dark Anthelion is a Pendulum monster?"

"I now use Scale 10 Dark Anthelion Dragon to set the Pendulum Scale!" Dan grinned as he placed the card on as his dragon rose, "So now I can summon monsters that are level 3 through 9 at the same time!"

* * *

 _With them..._

"Wait what?" Henrietta asked shocked.

"An Xyz Monster as a Pendulum Card?" Shay asked shocked.

Declan's eyes gave off a glint, "Interesting..."

* * *

 _At the duel..._

Riley looked shocked at this.

"Okay what's next Riley?" Dan asked with a smile.

Hearing that she said, "Oh uh... I activate Monster Reborn."

Malacoda rose up again.

"And I activate the Equip Spell, Ritual Weapon." Riley told him.

* * *

 _Ritual Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _Malacoda: **(ATK: 2700 + 1500 = 5200)**_

"5200?" Dan asked shocked.

"Malacoda attacks directly!" Riley called as Malacoda charged.

Dan called, "I play Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"This reduces all damage I take this turn in half!" Dan called as Malacoda slashed him. **(Dan: 0400)**

 _'Nearly got him...'_ Riley thought, "Okay I end my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 0400**

 **Riley: 1750**

* * *

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan then started to chuckle before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked hearing him laugh confused.

Dan smiled, "This duel is a blast! You are a great opponent Riley!"

"Y-You think this duel is fun?" Riley asked him.

"Well yeah. Dueling is about having a good time, and live through the risks, and such of dueling! And you can't tell what will happen next which makes it great." Dan smiled to her.

Riley looked at him surprised.

"And I'll show it on it! Draw!" Dan drew as he sees Cup of Ace, "I'll play Cup of Ace!"

* * *

 _Cup of Ace_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Toss a coin: ● Heads: Draw 2 cards. ● Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"I flip a coin, and if it's a heads, I can draw 2 cards. If not you draw." Dan said as she nodded as he tossed a coin, and checked, "Heads!"

With that he draw twice seeing Mystical Space Typhoon, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

"And now I use my new Scale, and Pendulum Summon! Come out Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Riley looked up at it.

"And next is Mystical Space Typhoon!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"This destroys a Spell, or Trap card on the field!" Dan called as Riley's equip spell shattered.

 _Malacoda: **(ATK: 5200 - 1500 = 2700)**_

"Well it's still not strong enough." Riley told him.

Dan grinned, "Ya sure about that?"

"What?" Riley asked confused.

Dan called, "I activate Dark Anthelion's Pendulum Ability! Your Malacoda's attack points are cut in half!"

Riley looked shocked looking up at Malacoda. **(ATK: 2700 / 2 = 1350)**

"And next I'll summon Red-Eyes Flare for his gemini ability!" Dan grinned, "So now at the end of the Battle Phase you take damage equal to his attack points!"

Riley looked shocked.

"And now Black Flare Dragon attack Malacoda!" Dan called as his Dragon fired a blast at Malacoda destroying it as Riley cried out.

* * *

 **Dan: 0400**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

"Riley lost?" Henrietta asked shocked.

"Compared to what Dan put up with, I say he's lucky this time." Shay told them, "If Riley didn't destroy Dark Anthelion he wouldn't had a chance."

"Along with Cup of Ace's coin toss ability." Yuto answered, "Next time they duel it might be in Riley's favor."

"It might." Declan agreed, "Claude?"

"The analysis is complete sir." Claude answered to him.

Declan nodded, "Good. I better take a look."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"That was a great duel!" Dan grinned helping Riley up.

Riley was helped as she said, "Thanks... Dan."

"No worries." Dan smiled to him, "Next time though it might be in your favor."

She nodded hearing that before looking around, and placed a kiss on his lips surprising him. She pulled back with a blush, and said "Thanks again."

That was before she ran out in embarrassment.

Dan was frozen as he placed his hand on his lips asking, "Was that what they call destiny?"

* * *

 _With them..._

Riley's kiss have shocked Henrietta, and Declan while the two Xyzians were surprised.

"She has feelings for Dan?" Henrietta asked shocked.

Declan snapped out of his stupor, and walked to the elevator, "Claude give me the analysis in a while. I need to talk to my sister."

"Yes sir." Claude nodded as Declan left.

* * *

 **Well there's the love duel. Next time they duel it will be different. Next time is the start of the Battle Royal's top start, and the start of the Fusion Dimension's attack. Be sure to review!**


	19. Danger Zones, & Obelisk Assault Part 1!

**Okay readers. Duel Academy's attack, and the Battle Royal is coming up! But they're also be an unexpected twist in this chapter that started when I talked to my co-writer for other stories, Ulrich362 about a future event. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

The crowd was cheering as Dan, Yoko, Tate, Frederick, Allie, and Skip were in the audience seats seeing their friends in the tournament arena. Dan might be eliminated but Zuzu, Yuya, and Tate are still in to honor You Show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the third round of the ARC-V Championship! Here are your 16 remaining Duelists!" Nico cried as the crowd cheered.

Allie told them, "Doesn't he mean 15? Where's Shay?"

"And where's Yuto?" Yoko asked them.

Skip told them, "Now that you mention it... They are with someone for a moment. They'll be back soon."

"Now let's get started! But now how you all might think because these competitors won't be dueling here at the stadium, they'll be dueling throughout the whole city." Nico announced to them.

"Huh? So how will that work?" You Show asked surprised hearing that.

"I hope you're ready, ladies and gentlemen. Because the moment the clock strikes 12, the action will begin and our duelist will all need to begin searching." Nico told them, "Searching for what, you ask? Pendulum Cards hidden all throughout the city, brand-new ones created by the Leo Corporation for this tournament."

"Huh?" Dan asked surprised hearing that.

Nico then continued, "In order to begin a duel, our 16 competitors will each need to find at least two of these cards. Furthermore over the nest 24 hours, all of the matches will be upping the ante with Pendulum Cards as the ante. After deciding how many Pendulum Cards to wager, you and your opponent will duel. Whoever wins gets the Pendulum Cards that were put on the line. But you won't be having to wait in line to duel. Because the Action Field, Quartet of Quandary will be in effect. Separating the city into four, count them, four different zones for your Dueling Pleasure."

"This is sounding really good." Tate smiled.

"Totally!" Frederick, and Allie cheered.

"Happy Dance!" Frederick cheered dancing.

Nico then called, "All right, less than five minutes till we begin. Duelists, start your Duel Disks."

At that the 15 Duelists activated their Duel Disks as the crowd cheered.

"Now, get set..." Nico started as a part of the Stadium Rose up showing an exit, "The time for talking is over. Now is the time for traps, spells, monsters, and much, much, more! So get ready for anything because in a throw down like this, anything can happen. Now, on your mark, get set, go!"

"LET'S DUEL!" all the competitors called as the clock struck twelve making a horn blare as they ran out.

Dan raise up, and said, "Okay I'm outta here. I'm off to see their prowess up close okay?"

"Uh... Okay." Yoko said as Dan walked off.

Dan thought, _'_ _Okay that's that. Alright while I'm around the city the Fusion Dimension should attack sometime. And now I gotta make sure, I handle them... I hope.'_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

Dan was alone walking around the city as he heard Nico calling out, _"The hunt is on! If our challengers want to duel, they must find two Pendulum Cards. Then they must decide how many cards to put on the line. Winners win the cards and our top spot will be determined by the number of Pendulum Cards each of our 16 players has after 24 hours."_

 _'And that's an entire day...'_ Dan thought to himself as he sees a Pendulum Card, and walked seeing it's called Pendulumstatue Yellow Scarab. Deciding to put it back he placed it down, and continued walking.

 _"It's time to set the stage for our star performers. Go... Quartet of Quandary!"_ Nico called as Dan find himself at a Forest like location, _"The fans are ready. The fields are set. The challengers have until noon tomorrow to grab the glory. And now, it's time to go!"_

"Alright. This forest is rather sitting actually." Dan admitted looking around, "But I better not linger for too long, or someone will mistake me as a challenger."

With that he walked off.

 ** _'This is interesting but it is a shame that your out so you would duel more.'_** Ray told him.

Dan replied, _'Gong beat me fair, and square. Plus if we encounter any Fusion Warriors, we can stop them from going further...'_

 ** _'Are you really sure about that?'_** Ray asked him, **_'They might be in a different league compared to us.'_**

 _'We can't sit back, and let them do what they want.'_ Dan told her, _'Someone needs to do something.'_

That was before he noticed someone who has red hair, and closed eyes, with a blue vest as he knelled over, and picked up a Pendulum Card, "Nice, I found a Pendulum Card. Agh!"

Dan noticed that the card is connected to a cord being pulled as they see a man with a fishing rod in then trees, "Nice, I caught me a big one!"

"That's not funny!" the red haired boy frowned.

Dan walked over, "Not funny at all."

They turned to him as the man jumped down.

"What was that about? This isn't a fishing contest." Dan told the man.

The man replied, "Now, now don't let your fins get flustered I just fish for sport. But something's fishy about this guy. He looks like that Cooking Show Duelist."

"That's because I am him, TV's Reed Pepper." the red haired boy smiled to him.

Dan blinked, "Reed Pepper? Never heard of you?"

"Never heard of me?" Reed asked him surprised before pausing, "Hey wait your Dan Kizami right?"

"Yeah that's me." Dan nodded.

The man asked, "What are you doing here? Your not in the Championship anymore."

"Yeah, I'm not but I'm sure people want to see the challengers skills up close, and in person right?" Dan asked them which made them looked at each other.

Reed admitted, "Yes... Yes I guess so."

"Whatever the case I got something I wanna talk to you two about." the man grinned.

"Who are you anyway?" Dan asked him.

The man introduced, "Oh my name is Trout. Nice to meet you."

"What do you want us for?" Reed asked him which made him grinned.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

Reed, and Dan were waiting until two teens which wears Egyptian Civilian Clothing which reminds Dan of _Aladdin_ , and a girl wearing a fur coat came.

"They fell for it!" they heard Trout called, "Hook, like, and sinker! Ha ha ha! I just made my best catch ever you two! Look what's for dinner!"

With that Dan, and Reed walked in as Reed asked, "Hey what's cooking you guys? A table for two? 'Cause if you are, it would be my pleasure to serve up some culinary competition! I hope you brought your appetites with you!"

"Along with your best skills to enjoying the main course." Dan added.

 _"Oh what's this? Dan Kizami is with Reed Pepper, Trout, Halil, and Olga? Wasn't he eliminated?"_ they heard Nico announcing.

Reed laughed, and asked calmly, "Me, and Trout happen to run into him here saying he wants to see the duels close, and personal. Nothing wrong with that right?"

 _"Well you heard it here folks! Dan Kizami isn't on the field for illegal dueling. He's only here the see the competition up close!"_ Nico called once they heard Reed's claim, _"And it looks like that Olga, and Haili will face against Reed!"_

"Trout shouldn't you plan to help him?" Dan asked not liking the sound of that, "That sounds like an unfair advantage."

"Ah, I appreciate your concern Dan, but don't worry about me." Reed smiled to him, "I can take care of them."

"And maybe after one of us should take Dan on as a friendly duel." the Aladdin like boy named Halil suggested with a smile, "He's what we want to face in these kinds of tournaments."

"Will that even by allowed?" Dan asked him,

Ogla told him, "As long as Nico agrees it'll be fine. You are quite a talk around these parts."

Dan hearing that sat down on a log, and said, "Okay. How about the winner of this Duel challenges me?"

"It's a deal!" Reed agreed as they armed themselves.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

As Reed won the duel Ray, and Dan felt a slight shift as they turned.

 _'Ray you feel that...?'_ Dan asked her.

 ** _'Yes, I did.'_** Ray answered.

Reed told him, "Okay Dan. Let's get this cooking show on the road."

Dan hearing that asked Ray, _'How bad is it Ray?'_

 ** _'Yuya, and Shay are at the location. It's a small group.'_** Ray answered.

Dan nodded, _'Then the Fusion Warriors will wait.'_

With that said, and done he got ready arming himself. "Reed let me make one thing clear for you."

Reed nodded showing he's listening.

"Don't hold back." Dan told him, "If you do, that would be bad."

"Ah don't worry. I won't hold myself against someone as yourself." Reed grinned to him as they readied themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Wasted Youth by Everyone Loves a Villain)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Reed: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Reed 1st Turn:

"I'll make the first turn." Reed smiled drawing, "And it starts off by summoning Cookpal Cluckwheat."

At that a small chick with a flour bag in it's body appeared.

* * *

 _Cookpal Cluckwheat_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is returned from the field to your hand: You can Special Summon it in Attack Position._

* * *

"Is that a chicken?" Dan asked seeing it.

"Why yes, and it's being dredged with flour." Reed smiled, "And next up, I activate the Spell, Recipe Change."

* * *

 _Recipe Change_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Cookpal" monster on your field: Return it to the hand, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Cookpal" monster from your Deck with the same Level as the targeted monster. During your Stand-By Phase: You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 "Cooking Recipe" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 effect of "Recipe Change" per turn._

* * *

"By returning a Cookpal to my hand, I can summon a new ingredient to take it's place." Reed smiled as Cluckwheat returned to his hand, "But as long as it's level is the same as the returned ingredient. Such as Cookpal Owlcarrot."

A owl looking like a carrot appeared.

* * *

 _Cookpal Owlcarrot_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 700_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Regal Recipes" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And since Cluckwheat is back in my hand, I can summon this ingredient back still fresh!" Reed called as the monster reappeared, "And then since Owlcarrot is summoned, I can add Regal Recipes to my hand."

"I'm sensing a theme here. Do you use Burn Methods?" Dan asked looking over the Cookpals.

"My your quite observant. But we'll get to that later." Reed smiled, "For now I'll set a card, and that's your show now."

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay. Draw." Dan said drawing as he sees two copies of Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, Polymerization, Synthesis Spell, Secret Blast, and Dark Factory of Mass Production, "And starting off is the spell, Polymerization."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"And with it I fuse the two Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in my hand to form a monster you never faced." Dan said as the two fused, "Two seals of the Sun Dragon King! Combine together to create a behemoth worthy of it's Guardianhood! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 9! First of the Dragons!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"Ah a Fusion Summon this turn huh?" Reed asked seeing it.

Dan nodded, "And one that has a Special Ability. It can't be destroyed in battle by a non-Normal Monster, and can't be effected to your monster's Special Abilities."

"Oh dear me." Reed said not expecting that.

"'Dear me' is right because First of the Dragons will be attacking your Carrot like Owl!" Dan called as his dragon fired a blast at the owl.

Reed tan to an Action Card, "I activate Jungle Wild!"

* * *

 _Jungle Wild_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all monsters you control then 1 monster your opponent controls loses 800 ATK for each destroyed monster._

* * *

"So now by destroying all the cards I have, I can lower your dragon's power by 800 for every monster it destroys!" Reed told him as his two monsters shattered.

 _First of the Dragons: **(ATK: 2700 - (800 * 2) = 1100)**_

"You sure you want to do that?" Dan asked him.

Reed smiled nodding, "Of course cause now, I can activate Food Cemetery!"

A pink oven appeared.

* * *

 _Food Cemetery_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by placing underneath this card all "Cookpal" monsters that were sent to the Graveyard during this turn; add a number of "Cookpal" monsters from your Deck to your hand equal to the number of cards that were placed underneath this card. If you control more monsters than the number of cards underneath this card, destroy all cards you control._

* * *

"So now all the Cookpals are transferred to the Oven to bake." Reed grinned as his two monsters were placed in the oven, "Then I add two Cookpals from my Deck equal to the amount of Ingredients it placed. Such as Royal Cookpal Prince Curry, and Royal Cookpal King Burger."

He shows the two cards to him.

"Okay. Well it's a replay so my dragon attacks you directly!" Dan called as his dragon fired a blast at Reed who took the blow. **(Reed: 2900)**

"That was a good hit you done." Reed smiled.

Dan nodded back also with a smile, "I place 1 card down, and it's your turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Reed: 2900**

* * *

Reed 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Reed said drawing, "And during this Stand-By Phase, Recipe Change, allows me to add Cooking Recipe to my hand by banishing the card."

He shows the spell to him as he added it to his hand.

"And then, I'll activate Regal Recipes." Reed added as he played a Continuous Spell.

* * *

 _Regal Recipes_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon any number of "Royal Cookpal" monsters from your hand in Attack Position, up to the number of cards underneath a "Food Cemetery" you control, then inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can summon a Royal Cookpal from my hand equal to the amount of Cookpals in my oven." Reed smiled to him, "And it involves Royal Cookpals Prince Curry, and King Burger!"

A curry bowl, and a burger appeared in place.

* * *

 _Royal Cookpal Prince Curry_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can target 1 of those monsters; return this card to the hand, and if you do, destroy that target. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Royal Cookpal" monster you control; double its original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _Royal Cookpal King Burger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can target 1 of those monsters; return this card to the hand, and if you do, destroy that target. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Royal Cookpal" monster you control; double its original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _'Real food from their...?'_ Dan thought seeing that as he paused hearing his stomach growl, _'Oh man all this Cookpal stuff is making me hungry...'_

 ** _'Maybe after the duel you can snack with some chips?'_ **Ray suggested which he nodded.

Reed added, "Then Regal Recipes deals you 300 points of damage for each Royal Cookpal summoned by this effect."

Dan felt the spell hit him. **(Dan: 3400)**

"And let's keep the tension flowing. I activate the Spell, Royal Recipe." Reed told him.

* * *

 _Royal Recipe_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Royal Cookpal" monster you control: Double it's original ATK until the end phase, but the damage it will inflict to your opponent is halved._

* * *

"This spell doubles the attack points of my Prince Curry." Reed smiled.

 _Prince Curry: **(ATK: 300 x 2 = 600)**_

"And then King Burger's own ability does the same." Reed added as Prince Curry got a power up. **(ATK: 600 x 2 = 1200)**

"1200... I see your strategy resolves around both beatdown, and burn with those cards." Dan said seeing this.

Reed grabbed an Action Card saying, "Your getting my recipe for success! I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This raises Prince Curry's attack points by a thousand." Reed smiled as Prince Curry boiled. **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)**

"Golly molly..." Dan said surprised.

"And now my Cookpal attacks your dragon!" Reed grinned as Prince Curry charged, and struck the Dragon.

Dan reminded, "Your monster isn't a Normal Monster so he's not going anywhere!"

"Perhaps but you'll feel the spiciness of the attack. Not too much as unfortunately Royal Recipe only gets you to talk half of what you'll orginally took." Reed told him as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 2850)**

"And I'll set 2 cards, and that's it." Reed ended.

 _Prince Curry: **(ATK: 2200 - 1000 / 2/ 2 = 300)**_

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew, "Okay my draw!"

He sees it was Pot of Greed.

"Okay, I play Pot of Greed!" Dan cried.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards." Dan said drawing twice seeing Hieratic Dragon of Eset, and Swing of Memories.

Reed called, "Well as you draw cards outside your Draw Phase, I can activate Canning Cuisine!"

* * *

 _Canning Cuisine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand, except during their normal draw: Place an equal number of "Cookpal" monsters from your Deck under 1 "Food Cemetery" you control._

* * *

"So now since you added a card from your Deck to your hand other then a Normal Draw, I can place Cookpal Lionion, and Cookpal Eggong to the oven." Reed grinned as he placed the two in Food Cemetery.

"Well I'll summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset!" Dan called as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Eset_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1000. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Dragon-Type Normal Monster on the field; the Levels of all face-up "Hieratic" monsters currently on the field become the Level of that monster, until the End Phase. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"I can summon this card without a sacrifice but his attack points becomes 1000." Dan explained.

 _Eset: **(ATK: 1900 - 900 = 1000)**_

"And next I activate Swing of Memories!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Swing of Memories_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"So now one of my Seals bursts from the ground!" Dan called as the seal appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"And now I activate Eset's ability! So now by it's level goes up by Overlord's!" Dan called as the dragon shifted.

 _Sun Dragon Overload: **(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**_

"And now I use my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as the two dragons flew up.

"The Seals are breaking for this Dragon to be released! It's power of the Sun will strive for Harmony! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overload of Heliopolis!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Reed got a dark look in his eyes before their replaced, "That's a strong monster but unfortunately it's starving so my King Burger will fix that."

"Huh?" Dan sees that his monster is eating the burger.

"Thing is when you summon a monster a Royal Cookpal returns itself to my hand to destroy it." Reed explained as Dan widen his eyes as his Xyz shattered easily.

"Well... Since I'm not summoning another monster my dragon will take care of your monster!" Dan called as the dragon attacks Prince Curry.

Reed grinned grabbing an Action Card, "No can do. For you see, I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This puts a stop to your attack." Reed grinned.

Dan grinned, "Sorry, but I got No Action!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"This gets rid of Evasion's effect, and continues the attack!" Dan grinned as Reed widen his eyes as Curry was hit hard, and was destroyed. **(Reed: 2200)**

"Well not bad." Reed grinned.

"Okay Reed. Your turn." Dan grinned.

* * *

 **Dan: 2850**

 **Reed: 2200**

* * *

Reed 3rd Turn:

Reed drew, and called, "Well let's welcome these four Royal Dishes? Royal Cookpal King Burger, Knight Pasta, Princess Pudding, and Queen Omelette!"

The four monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can target 1 of those monsters; return this card to the hand, and if you do, destroy that target. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Royal Cookpal" monster you control; double its original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can target 1 of those monsters; return this card to the hand, and if you do, destroy that target. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Royal Cookpal" monster you control; double its original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can target 1 of those monsters; return this card to the hand, and if you do, destroy that target. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Royal Cookpal" monster you control; double its original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And then you lose 1200 points!" Reed called as Dan was hit. **(Dan: 1650)**

Dan grinned, "Well here's a taste of your own Medicine! I activate the trap, Secret Blast!"

* * *

 _Secret Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card they control. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card and sent to your Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your_ _opponent._

* * *

"This deals you 300 points of damage for every card on your field!" Dan grinned as Reed looked shocked.

"Reed has four Cookpals, a face-down, Regal Recipes, and Food Cemetery." Halil said at that, "So that's 7 cards."

"And that equals to uh..." Trout trailed off.

"2100. Which is almost enough to take down Reed." Olga finished as the blasts hit Reed. **(Reed: 0100)**

"You better catch up Reed." Dan smiled to him only to look alarmed at Reed's cold look.

"You dare make a fool of me?" Reed growled before calling, "You'll not get away pulling that stunt! I play my face-down, Cooking Recipe!"

* * *

 _Cooking Recipe_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Cookpal" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as the Fusion Materials. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect except, "Cookpal" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Cooking Recipe" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to fuse Cookpals together to create a new savory dish!" Reed called shocking everyone.

Dan thought, _'Reed is a Fusion Summoner...?'_

"Royal Knight of Pasta! Savory Taste of the Burger King! Sweet Butter of the Omelette Queen! Rejoice to one, and from the heat may your flavor be touched with death! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Royal Cookpal Emperor Chili!" Reed called as a pot like monster with chili in it having a staff, and royal cape appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Cookpal Emperor Chili_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 "Cookpal" monsters with different names  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above materials. Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. When this card's original ATK is doubled this card gains 500 ATK until the end phase. Once per turn: When this card destroys an opponent's monster inflicts battle damage inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Cookpal" monster underneath 1 "Food Cemetery" you control._

* * *

A slight disgusted look went through Dan, _'Chili? I hate chili!'_

* * *

 _With Declan..._

"Sir!"

Declan who was talking with Riley asked, "What is it Claude?"

"We detected a large amount of energy!" Claude answered.

Declan asked him, "Of which method?"

"Fusion sir." Claude answered as the screen shows Reed dueling Dan.

Declan narrowed his eyes at Reed, "I knew he's suspicious."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"The Emperor can't be targeted to your effects! And now the Princess will double his attack points!" Reed called as the Princess powered the monster. **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000),** "And next everytime his attack points doubles he gains 500 more!"

 _Emperor Chili: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Ah crap!" Dan cried running for an Action Card.

"Now attack that dragon!" Reed called as the dragon was harshly attacked as Dan grunted at the blow. **(Dan: 0250)**

Dan grabbed the Card.

"And now since you took damage the Emperor deals you 200 more points of damage for each Cookpal in the oven!" Reed called as the emperor fired a blast which hit as Reed smirked only to be alarmed when blasts hit him, "What!?"

The smock cleared as Dan grinned, "I activate the Action Spell, Bounce!"

* * *

 _Bounce_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you would take effect damage: Negate that damage, and inflict the same amount to your opponent._

* * *

"This blocks the damage I take, and you take it!" Dan grinned as Reed looked shocked.

* * *

 **Dan: 0250**

 **Reed: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

Reed looks really angry as he smirked, "You want to play it that way huh? Obelisk Force emerge!"

At that the soldiers that were with Chazz, and Sora jumped out of the bushes surprising the four challengers.

Ray told him, **_'These are Fusion Warriors!'_**

 _'Then... Reed is a Fusion Warrior as well!'_ Dan thought in shock as he sees Reed turned to Halil, and Olga.

"Now that the egg is out of the frying pan, no reason to keep you around." Reed smirked as he pressed a button as the two screamed turning to cards much to Trout, and Dan's horror.

Trout stammered, "R-Reed? Why did you...?"

He flinched when Reed turned to him.

"Your next Fishy Boy." Reed smirked walking over.

Trout grunted before calling, "Aieee!"

He threw his fishing pole to a rock where it latched as swung it where the Obelisk Force avoided, "Dan I'll hold these guys off, you get out of here!"

"Trout, I won't leave you!" Dan cried worried.

Trout cried, "Yes, you can! Before it's too lateeeeeeee-!"

At that he was turned to a card by Reed as Dan stared in horror as Reed smirked, "Your next little brat."

Dan glared as Ray told him, **_'Dan run! Run!'_**

Dan hearing that started to ran off as Reed commanded, "Don't let him escape!"

The Obelisk Force ran after Dan as he struggled around, _'I gotta find Shay, and Yuya!'_

* * *

 **Didn't expect that twist did ya? Reed is a member of Duel Academy, and he won't be the only character of a different dimension joining Duel Academy soon. But next chapter is where he encounters Chazz, and the Championship, and maybe his life is thrown to the bitter end! Be sure to review!**


	20. Danger Zones, & Obelisk Assault Part 2!

**Okay readers now it's time for the Obelisk Force attack, and Dan against one of my favorite characters from GX! Chazz Princeton! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _"Now, get set..." Nico started as a part of the Stadium Rose up showing an exit, "Now, on your mark, get set, go!"_

 _"LET'S DUEL!" all the competitors called as the clock struck twelve making a horn blare as they ran out._

 _The scene cuts to Reed finding the Pendulum Card, "Nice, I found a Pendulum Card. Agh!"_

 _Trout was grinning in then trees with his trick, "Nice, I caught me a big one!"_

 _"That's not funny!" Reed frowned while Dan walked over._

 _The scene cuts to Reed chanting, "Royal Knight of Pasta! Savory Taste of the Burger King! Sweet Butter of the Omelette Queen! Rejoice to one, and from the heat may your flavor be touched with death! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Royal Cookpal Emperor Chili!"_

 _His Empeor Fusion monster appeared as it cut to Dan talking damage._

 _"And now since you took damage the Emperor deals you 200 more points of damage for each Cookpal in the oven!" Reed smirked as the emperor fired a blast which they see was reflected resulting in his loss._

 _"I activate the Action Spell, Bounce!" Dan grinned at it._

 _Reed was smirking coldly, "You want to play it that way huh? Obelisk Force emerge!"_

 _Obelisk Force jumped out of the bushes surprising the four challengers. Then Trout grunted before calling out as he used his fishing pole to hurl a rock at them,_ _"Dan I'll hold these guys off, you get out of here!"_

 _"Trout, I can't leave you!" Dan cried worried._

 _Trout cried, "Yes, you can! Before it's too lateeeeeeee-!"_

 _At that he was turned to a card by Reed as Dan stared in horror as Reed smirked, "Your next little brat."_

 _Dan glared before to run at that as he was chased._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

"Seize him!"

Dan continued running breathing as he avoided the obstacles to get away from Obelisk Force, and Reed.

"I can't let this brat get away! I gotta capture him! If I manage that then I can manage to get back at Yuya!" Reed grinned before they heard an Obelisk Force cry out as he flew collapsing in front of them, but they continued running, "What the?"

Looking back he, and the Obelisk Force started panicking running faster as the Obelisk Force cried, "Sir that kid is attacking with that dino!"

"Your not getting away!" Frederick who is riding Doodle Beast - Stego declared with Tate, and Allie as they tackled the other Force Members as they chased Reed who ran to avoid unaware Dan has gotten out of the way.

"No no! Stay away! Stay away! Stay away! You four leave me alone!" Reed panicked continuing to run off before he stopped in front of a cliff as he asked himself, "W-Where is he...?"

He didn't get a chance to continue because Stego bumped him over the cliff as he screamed falling down.

"We got him!" Frederick grinned.

Tate asked worried, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine." Dan answered from behind a tree walking over to them, "Thanks for the save guys. Where did you know where to find me?"

"When the camera for the Forest Feed was cut off we know something is wrong about Reed." Tate answered, "So we came here as quick as we could."

"Well that's perfect timing." Dan smiled before saying, "But if those Fusion Warriors are here it means their making their move."

"Fusion Warriors?" Allie asked confused.

Dan told them, "I'll explain along the way. Come on we gotta find Shay, and Yuya!"

"He's in the Ancient Ruins Zone! Come on!" Tate called as Dan hopped on Stego as it ran off for the two's location.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

Dan explained to the four about what Shay told him, and saying their shocked was an understatement.

"How could people so such terrible things?" Tate asked shocked.

Dan looked down, "There are a lot of people who take joy, and pride in doing bad things. If we want to stop them we need all the help we can get against the Fusion Dimension."

"So can't we help you?" Allie asked him.

Dan answered, "Well I'm not sure if you can. I did gave you three good cards for other summons, but I don't know if you can handle those Fusion Warriors."

"So do we gotta duel them?" Allie asked.

Dan nodded, "Yeah, and these don't joke around."

"Well we'll try to avoid but if it comes to dueling-"

"We'll take you down."

That made them look as they see three Obelisk Force members smirking. Dan grunted, "Ah crap. I don't think I have enough energy to handle them."

"Let us handle them Dan." Tate told him, "You find Shay, and Yuya."

"Tate I'm not gonna leave you. If you get taken down then you'll turn to cards like Halil, Olga, and Trout." Dan told them worried.

Frederick grinned, "Don't worry about us! We'll have these three do kaput!"

"Yeah! We need to do what we can!" Allie smiled to him.

Dan looked uncertain, but nodded, "Please be careful. These three don't joke around."

"Got it." with that the You Show Trio got off Stego as Dan ran off for Yuya, and Shay.

"You think brats like you can handle Obelisk Force?" the one with Yellow Gem smirked.

Tate answered, "We don't know. But we like to find out!"

With that they armed themselves against Obelisk Force.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Frederick: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Yellow): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Since this is a 3 on 3 match neither us can attack on the first turn, and we can use whatever cards we have on our team's field but have our own fields, and not share the same Life Points." the Red jeweled Force smirked.

Obelisk Force (Yellow) 1st Turn:

"You brats will be sent to a Detention Center!" an Obelisk Force smirked drawing as he called, "And Ancient Gear Hunting Hound will help at that!"

A rusty mechanical hound appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And since I summoned this card you brat take 600 points of damage!" the Force smirked as the Hound fired flames at Tate who barely avoided. **(Tate: 3400)**

Seeing that the flame is real Tate told his friends, "Dan's right these guys aren't messing around."

The two nodded at it.

"Well now I activate my Hound's Special Ability to summon an Ancient Gear Fusion Monster!" the Force smirked as the hound combined with a rusty gear appeared, "My Hound will deal serious damage as it evolves by adding another gear to assist it! I Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

A darken machine appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Howitzer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_

 _Unaffected by other cards' effects. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Howitzer" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"1800 defense points?" Allie asked confused.

"Howitzer is unaffected by other card effects, and once a turn one of you brats will take 1000 points of damage!" the Force smirked, "And my aim is that brat!"

Tate knowing what he's talking about rolled from the attack. **(Tate: 2400)**

"And now I'll set two cards, and end it here." the Force smirked.

Tate 1st Turn:

"Which means it's my move!" Tate called drawing, "And I'll start off by summoning Delta the Magnet Warrior!"

A rock like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Delta the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn._

* * *

"And since this card is summoned, I can send 1 level four or lower Magnet Warrior from my Deck to the graveyard." Tate said as he sent Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior, "And then I activate Magnetic Field!"

At that a field appeared as they looked around.

* * *

 _Magnetic Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you control a Level 4 or lower EARTH Rock-Type monster: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Magnetic Field" once per turn. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, when an EARTH Rock-Type monster you control battled an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand._

* * *

"So since I have a level 4 or lower Rock monster on my field, I can summon a Magnet Warrior from my graveyard as long as it's level 4 or lower." Tate explained, "And I'll summon back Alpha with it's effect!"

A silver warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 8 "Magna Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"And now I'll place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Tate ended.

Obelisk Force (Blue) 1st Turn:

"Which begins mine!" the Force smirked drawing, "And I'll summon Ancient Gear Wyvern from my hand!"

A rusty mechanical dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Wyvern_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"And since this card is summoned, I can add an Ancient Gear to my hand but I can't set any cards for the rest of this turn." the Force smirked as he added a card, "And now Ancient Gear Box's own ability activates! When this card is added to my hand other then drawing I can add an Earth Machine to my hand as long as it has 500 or less attack, and/or defense points. Such as Ancient Gear Frame."

He shows the card to the kids.

"And now I activate my partner's face-down, Polymerization." the Force smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

* * *

"So now I fuse Wyvern with Box, and Frame!" the Force smirked as the three monsters fused, "And now brats get ready to see the real deal of combat! Because this will be the last machine you'll see that will flatten you down! I Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!"

At that a huge rusty golem appeared ready to clobber.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Megaton Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3300_

 _3 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 2 or more "Ancient Gear Golem" and/or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" as Fusion Materials, it can attack up to that number of times during each Battle Phase. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Whoa that's a big monster!" Frederick cried amazed.

The Force smirked, "Next Howitzer's Special Ability deals damage to you little girl!"

Howitzer fired a blast as Allie jumped back. **(Allie: 3000)**

"And now I activate Ancient Gear Fortress, and end my turn." the Force smirked.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Fortress_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During the turn they were Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent cannot target "Ancient Gear" monsters you control with card effects, and they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of "Ancient Gear" cards and effects. If this card is destroyed in the Spell & Trap Zone: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand or Graveyard, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Ancient Gear" monsters._

* * *

Allie 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn! I draw!" Allie cried drawing, "And now I'll summon Aquaactress Guppy!"

Her red fish appeared ready for battling.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Guppy_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"A fish?" the Force asked at that.

"One that can manage because her Special Ability allows me to summon an Aquaacctress from my hand!" Allie smiled, "And that's Aquaactress Arowana!"

Her huge fish appeared ready for dueling.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Arowana_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What is that?" the Force with the Yellow Gem asked surprised.

Allie smiled, "It's Arowana. And now her ability lets me add Aquaactress Tetra to my hand. And then I activate Aquarium Lighting!"

* * *

 _Aquarium Lighting_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

"So now when an Aquaatress battles their points will double!" Allie smiled.

The Force looked surprised as the one with the Red Gem smirked, "Well not bad, but not that good since you can't attack."

"I know that." Allie told him, "I set two cards, and it's your turn."

Obelisk Force (Red) 1st Turn:

"And it's the first of your doom!" the Force smirked drawing, "To start things off, I activate the field spell, Geartown!"

* * *

 _Geartown_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Both players can Normal Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters for 1 less Tribute. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"So now we can summon Ancient Gear from our hand with one fewer sacrifice." the Force smirked, "Then I'll summon Ancient Gear Frame!"

A small robot appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Frame_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can discard 1 card; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Ancient Gear Golem" in its text. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Frame" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this face-up card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon up to 3 "Ancient Gear Golem" and/or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" from your hand, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

"And his Fortress prevents you from targeting or destroying newly summoned Ancient Gear with your effects, and you are not allowed to do anything when we activate an Ancient Gear's ability. Such as now! Gear Frame allows me to send the Cross-Dimensional Duel in my hand to the graveyard to add an Ancient Gear Golem, or a Spell or Trap has Ancient Gear Golem in it's text." the Force smirked as he said, "I think I'll add Ancient Gear Fusion, and activate it!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you use "Ancient Gear Golem" or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" you control as Fusion Material, you can also use monsters from your Deck as material._

* * *

"So I fuse Gear Frame with the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand with the Ancient Gear Beast in my hand!" the Force smirked as the three fused, "So now if you think a mechanical behemoth by itself is bad, this shall spark new fear as the behemoth evolves into a new behemoth! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

At that a centaur like rusty golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"These guys really don't joke around." Tate said amazed as they stare at the three Ancient Gears.

The Force smirked, "Well I'll play two cards down, and how Howitzer's ability inflicts you 1000 damage boy!"

Howitzer fired a blast which Frederick avoided. **(Frederick: 3000)**

"You okay?" Allie asked her friend.

Frederick nodded, "I'm fine."

"I end my turn." the Force smirked.

Frederick 1st Turn:

"My move!" Frederick drew as he called, "I'll activate Doodlebook - Sketch Search!"

* * *

 _Doodlebook - Sketch Search_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Doodle" Card to your hand from your Deck. If a "Doodle Beast" monster you control would be destroyed; destroy this card instead._

* * *

"So now I can add a Doodle from my deck to my hand every turn." Frederick said as he added it, "And it's called Doodlebook - Magic Mania. And then I can summon this Dino without sacrificing! Doodle Beast - Stego!"

His Doodle Dino appeared.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Stego_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without tributing but if you do you cannot summon other monsters this turn. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Okay summoning without a sacrifice. That's kind of impressive." the Force smirked.

"Well it gets better with Doodlebook - Mirror Mania!" Frederick called.

* * *

 _Doodlebook - Mirror Mania_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Doodle Beast" monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent control's; the Equipped Monster gains half the ATK of the target's until your opponent's End Phase. If the equipped monster should be destroyed: You can destroy this card instead, and you take half the battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"So now my Stego gets stronger by gaining half of that monster's points!" Frederick called as Stego grew from Ultimate Golem. **(ATK: 1200 + 2200 = 3400)**

"Dear me!" the Force with the Yellow Gem called.

Frederick said, "I then set a card, and end my turn."

"Nice one Fredrick." Tate smiled as Frederick grinned.

* * *

 **Tate: 2400**

 **Allie: 3000**

 **Frederick: 3000**

 **Obelisk Force (Yellow): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 4000**

* * *

Obelisk Force (Yellow) 2nd Turn:

"But can it help for long?" the Force asked drawing, "I'll start things off by summoning Ancient Gear Beast from my hand without a sacrifice due to Geartown!"

A new hound appeared ready.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

"Well, I activate Rock Bombardment!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Rock Bombardment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"By sending Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior from my Deck to the graveyard, I can deal you 500 points of damage!" Tate called as rocks dropped on the Yellow. **(Obelisk Force (Yellow): 3500)**

"Well Howitzer deals you damage brat!" the Force smirked as Howitzer fired a blast at Tate. **(Tate: 1400)**

"And now it's time to battle!" the Force smirked, "And I'll start by-"

"I activate the trap, Half or Nothing!" Allie cried interrupting.

* * *

 _Half or Nothing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): Your opponent chooses 1 of these effects._  
 _● Halve the ATK of all monsters they currently control, until the end of the Battle Phase._  
 _● End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"With this you have a choice! You can either half the attack points of your monsters until the end of the battle phase, or end the battle phase!" Allie told him.

The Force smirked, "Very well. In that case I'll go with halving my monster's power! Of course Howitzer can't be effected to other card effects so your trap does nothing to him!"

 _Ancient Gear Beast: **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000)**_

 _Ancient Gear Megaton Golem: **(ATK: 3300 / 2 = 1650)**_

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 4400 / 2 = 2200)**_

"Moving on the Ultimate Golem shall take out that brat's Delta!" the Force smirked as the Ultimate Golem despite having half his strength attacked destroying Delta. **(Tate: 0800)**

"Tate!" Frederick, and Allie cried for their friend.

"I'm... I'm okay." Tate smiled to them, "And I play my face-down card! Scrubbed Raid!"

* * *

 _Scrubbed Raid_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, except this card, to end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Allie, I need to use your card!" Tate cried as his teammate nodded, "I send Aquaactress Guppy from my field to the graveyard to end the battle!"

"Which means Half or Nothing restores your monster's points." Allie added.

 _Ancient Gear Beast: **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**_

 _Ancient Gear Megaton Golem: **(ATK: 1650 x 2 = 3300)**_

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 2200 x 2 = 4400)**_

"Your lucky." the Force smirked, "Fine it's your turn now."

Frederick told him, "During your end phase, Mirror Mania's effect ends."

 _Doodle Beast - Stego: **(ATK: 3400 - 2200 = 1200)**_

Tate 2nd Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Tate drew.

"I activate Rare Metalmorph!" the Force with the Yellow Gem called.

* * *

 _Rare Metalmorph_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Machine-Type monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK. Once, negate a Spell effect that targets that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now Megaton Golem gets 500 points stronger, and whenever a spell should effect him Rare Metalmorph stops it." the Force smirked as a silver color glides over Metaton Golem.

 _Ancient Gear Megaton Golem: **(ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800)**_

Tate looked at his drawn card, and nod, "With Magnetic Field, Gamma comes back!"

A silver stump like robot appeared.

* * *

 _Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your hand, except "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior". You can only use this effect of "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"And now here is You Show Duel School's Xyz! I use Gamma, and Alpha to build the Overlay Network!" Tate called as the two monsters flew up.

"He's an Xyz Summoner?" the Force with the Blue Gem asked shocked.

"Guardian from the Ancient Ruins! Join here, and cast your gaze to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Gorgonic Guardian!" Tate called as an Xyz looking like Medusa appeared.

* * *

 _Gorgonic Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, and if it does, its effects are negated. These effects last until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with 0 ATK; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Looks like he's our catch of the day!" the Force with the Red Gem smirked.

"First off Mirror Mania gains half of Ultimate Golem's points." Tate started.

 _Doodle Beast - Stego: **(ATK: 1200 + 2200 = 3400)**_

Tate called, "And now I use it's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Gear Beast's abilities are negated, and it's attack points goes to zero!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"What?" the Force asked shocked.

 _Ancient Gear Beast: **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"And next up I activate Megamorph!" Tate added.

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"So now Gorgonic Guardian's attack points double since my Life Points are less then all of us!" Tate called.

 _Gorgonic Guardian: **(ATK: 1600 x 2 = 3200)**_

"And to add more bite I play this!" Allie called, "The trap Reinforcements!"

* * *

 _Reinforcements_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target face-up monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"So now Gorgonic Guardian gets 500 more attack points!" Allie called.

 _Gorgonic Guardian: **(ATK: 3200 + 500 = 3700)**_

"And now Gorgonic Guardian take down Ancient Gear Beast!" Tate called as his Xyz smashed against the Beast as the Force Member cried out. **(Obelisk Force (Yellow): 0000)**

With him out Howitzer, and Rare Metalmorph vanished.

 _Ancient Gear Megaton Golem: **(ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300)**_

"And now Allie's Arowana attacks Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!" Tate added as the big fish fired a stream of water at the monster.

Allie added, "Due to Lighting her points double!"

 _Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**_

The attack destroyed the Golem. **(Obelisk Force (Blue): 3300)**

"And then Stego attacks you directly!" Tate cried as Stego charged hitting the Force as he cried out. **(Obelisk Force (Blue): 0000)**

And with him out Fortress vanished.

"And that's the end of my turn." Tate grinned as the three turned their attention to last one.

Obelisk Blue (Red) 2nd Turn:

The Force drew smirking, "Not bad, but not good enough. I activate my face down, Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

* * *

 _Cybernetic Fusion Support_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"So now by trading half my points, I don't need monsters to Fusion Summon a Machine this turn!" the Force called, **(Obelisk Force (Red): 2000)** "And it adds with the spell, Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"So now I am fusing my Ultimate Golem with Gear Frame, Golem, and Beast!" the Force smirked as the four monsters fused together, "And now brats the most ancient of these machines are coming here, and combining to the true power of these gears! I Fusion Summon! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

At that a huge purple robot appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. Your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects during the Battle Phase. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And Power Bond doubles it's strength all the way to 9000!" the Force smirked.

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)**_

Widening his eyes Tate called, "I use Gorgonic Guardian's ability to reduce it's points to zero, and negate it's abilities!"

 _Gorgonic Guardian: **(ORU: 1 - 0)**_

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 9000 - 9000 = 0)**_

"Your lucky. When he attacks you can't use your monster's abilities, and he can attack all of your monsters even dealing damage when attacking your defense mode monster." the Force smirked shocking the three as he said, "I end my turn, and I use the counter trap, Damage Polarizer."

* * *

 _Damage Polarizer_

 _Counter Trap Car_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and each player draws 1 card._

* * *

"Since an effect that deals damage is activated, I can negate that effect, and we all can draw 1 card." the Force smirked, "If your curious at the end of the turn Power Bond is activated, I take damage equal to the summoned monster's attack points."

With that said, and done they all drew.

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 0 + 4500 = 4500)**_

 _Doodle Beast - Stego: **(ATK: 3400 - 2200 = 1200)**_

Allie 2nd Turn:

"Okay my draw!" Allie drew, and nodded, "And I'll start by summoning Aqua Spirit!"

Her Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Aqua Spirit_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This ancient water spirit haunts the glacial monoliths of Antarctica. It has the power to seep into the pores of any substance and chill it to the bone._

* * *

"And then One for One!" Allie called.

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending Abyss Solider from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Aquaactress Tetra!" Allie called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Tetra_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And then I can add Aquarium Stage to my hand thanks to her ability, and activate it!" Allie smiled.

* * *

 _Aquarium Stage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"And now let's watch as level 1 Aqua Spirit tunes level 1 Aquaactress Tetra, and level 6 Aquaactress Arowana in order to Synchro to the stage!" Allie grinned as Aqua Spirit turned to 1 ring as the two actresses crossed through forming 7 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"This is You Show Duel School's Synchro! Graydle Dragon!" Allie called.

At that her Synchro appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Graydle Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Aqua-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of WATER monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; destroy them. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other WATER monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use each effect of "Graydle Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now due to it's ability your monster is destroyed!" Allie called as Graydle Dragon fired at blast at Chaos Giant.

"Not so fast! I activate Effect Veiler's effect to negate that effect!" the Force countered as Graydle Dragon dulled.

Allie frowned, "I end with a set card."

Obelisk Force (Red) 3rd Turn:

"My draw! And I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" the Force called.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Scrubbed Force shattered from the winds.

"I activate the trap-" Allie tried to call.

The Force called, "Don't bother! Your Traps, and Spells can't effect Chaos Giant!"

Federick called, "Tate use my card!"

Tate nodded, "I activate the trap, Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"This halves all damage I take this turn!" Tate called as Gorgonic Guardian shattered. **(Tate: 0150)**

"Well now he attacks Graydle Dragon!"the Force called as Chaos Giant attacked destroying Graydle Dragon. **(Allie: 1500)** "And finally that dino!"

Chaos Giant turned to the Dino as Frederick called, "My dino is safe, and I take half the damage from Mirror Mania!"

The dino was protected. **(Frederick: 1350)**

"Next turn will be your last." the Force smirked ending his turn.

Frederick 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Frederick called drawing, "And I'll summon Dyna Base!"

A small roller tank appeared.

* * *

 _Dyna Base_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Tribute this face-up card and 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 "Dyna Tank" from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"And now by sacrificing it, and Doodle Beast- Tyranno in my hand, I can summon forth Dyna Tank! This is You Show's Fusion!" Frederick called as what appeared was a tank of Tyranno.

* * *

 _Dyna Tank_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Dyna Base" + 1 Dinosaur-Type monster_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dyna Base". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of the Dinosaur-Type monster used in this card's Fusion Summon. If this card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, switch the target to an appropriate monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"And his attack points goes up by Tyranno's!" Frederick grinned.

 _Dyna Tank: **(ATK: ? + 2400 = 2400)**_

"Not bad but enough to beat me." the Force smirked.

"Ya sure?" Frederick grinned which confuses him, "I sacrifice Stego to summon Doodle Beast - Tyranno!"

Stego vanished as another copy of Tyranno appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Tyranno_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Doodle Beast" monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now your monster goes kerplunk, and Tyranno gains half it's points!" Frederick grinned as Chaos Gear Giant shattered.

 _Tyranno: **(ATK: 2400 + 2250 = 4650)**_

"Oh no!" the Force cried shocked.

"And now Dyna Tank finish this duel!" Frederick called as the Tank fired a blast as the Force cried out.

* * *

 **Tate: 0150**

 **Allie: 1500**

 **Frederick: 1350**

 **Obelisk Force (Yellow): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 0000**

 **Tate, Allie, and Frederick wins the duel!**

* * *

"We done it!" Allie cheered.

"That was tough." Tate smiled wiping his forehead, "If Dan haven't given us those cards we would've been done for."

"You brats will regret this. That I promise you!" the Force yelled as the three vanished.

"Come on we gotta catch up to Dan!" Frederick called as they nodded running off.

* * *

 _Earlier with Dan..._

Dan ran as he sees Yuto won a duel against three Obelisk Force.

"Yuto!" Dan cried to catch his attention which worked.

"Dan!" Yuto cried, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Got chase by Obelisk Force, but Tate, Allie, and Frederick are handling them. Where's Yuya, and Shay?" Dan asked him.

Yuto answered, "Yuya is handling his own share of Obelisk Force, and Shay is dueling Sora in the temple right now."

"Sora's back?" Dan asked shocked.

"Yeah he is, and you want him you need to get past me!"

They turned as Dan widen his eyes in shock. They were standing against Chazz who holds a nasty smirk. Dan thought, _'I-Is that the REAL Chazz Princeton!?'_

 ** _'Chazz Princeton? You know him?'_** Ray asked him in his head.

 _'Well... Not directly, but I do know a lot about him.'_ Dan thought, _'But how is he here?'_

"And now which one of you losers will be picking a fight against the Chazz?" Chazz smirked eyeing Yuto, and Dan, "Don't matter cause you both are going bye-bye either way!"

"For invading my home, and destroying what I care about I'll duel you!" Yuto called glaring.

Dan told him, "Wait Yuto! Let's take him on together!"

"Together?" Yuto asked surprised.

Dan nodded, "He's looking to take on both of us, so we should do that."

"Well... Alright, but be careful." Yuto said as they nodded getting ready against Chazz.

Chazz smirked, "In that case time for you to 'Chazz it up'!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Immortalized by Disturbed)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'm up first!" Chazz called drawing, "And I'll start off by summoning V-Tiger Jet!"

A yellow mechanical tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"And then I activate Ojamatch!" Chazz smirked as a spell showing of Ojama Yellow was beaten up, and Black as his mentor, along with Green being the referee to where they see Armed Dragon LV5 is looking like he's getting ready in a ring.

* * *

 _Ojamatch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; add to your hand 1 "Ojama" monster with a different name and 1 "Armed Dragon" monster from your Deck and/or GY, then, immediately after this effect resolves, you can Normal Summon 1 of those monsters. During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 3 of your banished "Ojama" monsters; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"So by sending an Ojama Card like Ojamagic from my hand to the graveyard, I can add an Ojama, and a Armed Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Chazz smirked as he added both Ojama Blue, and Armed Dragon LV5, "And then afterwards, I can summon one of the monsters, I added. So I'll sacrifice V-Tiger Jet to call on Armed Dragon LV5!"

At that V-Tiger Jet vanished as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And then Ojamagic's effect kicks in." Chazz smirked as he added three cards, "When it's sent to my graveyard, I can add Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black to my hand."

"What are you gonna do with them?" Yuto asked him.

Chazz smirked, "For what it's quite simple! I activate Ojamassimilation!"

* * *

 _Ojamassimilation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 LIGHT Machine Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and banish any number of "Ojama" monsters from your hand, face-up field, and/or GY; Special Summon Fusion Materials with different names whose names are specifically listed on the card you revealed, from your hand, Deck, and/or GY, equal to the number of monsters banished to activate this effect. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 3 of your banished "Ojama" monsters; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now, I can banish the three Ojama Brothers, and reveal the XYZ-Dragon Cannon in my Extra Deck, I can summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from my Deck!" Chazz smirked as three new machines appeared.

* * *

 _Y-Dragon Head_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _X-Head Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

* * *

 _Z-Metal Tank_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"What the?" Dan asked shocked.

"I haven't gotten to the best part. See here?" Chazz smirked as he shows the three brothers shuffling them in his deck, and drawing, "By banishing Ojamatch, I can shuffle 3 banished Ojama cards to my deck, and then draw."

Yuto looked agitated at that.

"And now gentleman start your engines!" Chazz smirked as the three flew up.

"The Machines here are fusing to form your worst dooms for you to go bye-bye! With the force of the Dragon, the power of the Cannon, and the defense of the Tank may this Machine dominate anything! Fusion Summon! Come forth level 8! XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

At that the formed machine appeared ready.

* * *

 _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the GY. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _'Summons two of his best cards so easily, and he has 3 cards in his hand... How strong has he gotten?'_ Dan thought seeing the two.

 ** _'By how this looks quite a bit.'_** Ray admitted seeing this.

Chazz smirked, "And I'll finish up with 2 cards face-down. Now show me what losers like yourselves can do!"

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I can do plenty!" Yuto promised drawing, "And it starts with the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

The Ghost helmet appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"And then since I summoned a level 3 monster, I can summon Kagemucha Knight!" Yuto called as a dark knight appeared.

* * *

 _Kagemucha Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When you Normal Summon a Level 3 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Ghost like steed appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now I place one card down, and activate Break Sword's Special Ability!" Yuto called, "It destroys both your Fusion Monster, and my face-down!"

Chazz smirked, "Not happening! I activate my face-down, Ojama Pajama!"

* * *

 _Ojama Pajama_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If an "Armed Dragon" monster(s) and/or LIGHT Machine Fusion Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish 1 "Ojama" card from your hand, face-up field, or GY instead. You can only use each of the following effects of "Ojama Pajama" once per turn._  
 _● During the Main Phase: You can add 1 "Ojama" card from your Deckto your hand, then discard 1 card._  
 _● If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon as many of your banished "Ojama" monsters as possible._

* * *

"So by banishing Ojamagic from the graveyard, your monster cant harm mine!" Chazz smirked as the blast proved ineffective.

Yuto grunted at that, "Fine, I end with 1 face-down."

Dan 1st Turn:

"That was still a good try Yuto." Dan tried to assure.

"It's your turn." Yuto reminded him.

Dan nodded as he drew seeing 2 Schwarzschild Limit Dragons, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Light of Redemption, Needlebug Nest, and Chaos Zone. Seeing the field spell he had widen his eyes shocked.

"Well? What's keeping you?" Chazz asked him irritated.

Dan only smiled, "Sorry, but I have the card I so want to use in my hand. And it's this! The Field Spell, Chaos Zone!"

At that they appeared in a black, and blue galaxy abyss.

* * *

 _Chaos Zone_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each time a monster(s) is banished, place 1 Chaos Counter on this card for each of those monsters. Once per turn: You can remove 4 or more Chaos Counters from your side of the field to target 1 banished monster with a Level equal to the number of Chaos Counters removed; Special Summon that target. When this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect: You can add 1 LIGHT or DARK monster from your Deck to your hand, whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Chaos Counters that were on this card._

* * *

"What... Is this?" Yuto asked as he, and Chazz looked around.

"Chaos Zone! Now whenever a monster is banished a Chaos Counter is placed on it! And then once a turn I can summon a monster from banishment as long as it's level is equal to how much Chaos Counters I removed. And finally if this card is sent from an opponent's effect, I can add 1 Light, or 1 Dark monster to my hand from deck as long as it's level is less, or equal to the amount of Chaos Counters on it." Dan smiled proud to answer.

"I get it. It's a banishment support card." Yuto said hearing that looking.

"And now since you have a monster with more then 2000 points, I can summon the two Schwarzschild Limit Dragons from my hand!" Dan grinned as the two infinite like dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Schwarzschild Limit Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"The Dragon of Time will rise here for the protection of the innocent! May this dragon go back through time, and focus on using Time Travel for it's friends! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Dan chanted.

A black dragon that has strange wings, and a blue 107 on it's body appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card; all other face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card effect resolves, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Shay's right... He does have Numbers!'_ Yuto thought seeing the dragon.

Dan then said, "Okay. I end with a face-down."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Chazz cried drawing as he smirked, "You two Xyzians will regret facing me dearly."

With that he started laughing manically as Yuto, and Dan stared on.

* * *

 **Yuto, and Dan are against one of the original duelists of GX. And Chazz sure has sparked up some power against them. Can then beat Chazz, and save the city from Obelisk Force? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	21. Danger Zones, & Obelisk Assault Part 3!

**Well guys Dan, and Yuto are in a tough spot against Chazz. The original Ojama User is displaying how tough he is. But can Dan, and Yuto manged to take him down, and save the city? ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _"Well that's perfect timing." Dan smiled before saying, "But if those Fusion Warriors are here it means their making their move."_

 _"Fusion Warriors?" Allie asked confused._

 _Dan told them, "I'll explain along the way. Come on we gotta find Shay, and Yuya!"_

 _The scene cuts to Dan with Allie, Tate, and Frederick against the Obelisk Force as Tate told Dan, "Let us handle them Dan." Tate told him, "You find Shay, and Yuya."_

 _"Tate I'm not gonna leave you. If you get taken down then you'll turn to cards like Halil, Olga, and Trout." Dan told them worried._

 _Frederick grinned, "Don't worry about us! We'll have these three do kaput!"_

 _The scene cuts to Dan, and Yuto encountering Chazz._

 _"And now which one of you losers will be picking a fight against the Chazz?" Chazz smirked eyeing Yuto, and Dan._

 _"LET'S DUEL!"_

 _"And now gentleman start your engines!" Chazz smirked as his X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank flew up._

 _"The Machines here are fusing to form your worst dooms for you to go bye-bye! With the force of the Dragon, the power of the Cannon, and the defense of the Tank may this Machine dominate anything! Fusion Summon! Come forth level 8! XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"_

 _The scene now shows Chazz smirking, "You two Xyzians will regret facing me dearly."_

 _He started laughing manically as Yuto, and Dan watched on._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Hell by Disturbed)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Things were crazy. Chazz has proven to be a tough opponent with XYZ-Dragon Cannon, and Armed Dragon LV5 on his field with Ojama Pajama, and a face-down card, along with 2 cards in his hand.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the GY. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _Ojama Pajama_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If an "Armed Dragon" monster(s) and/or LIGHT Machine Fusion Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish 1 "Ojama" card from your hand, face-up field, or GY instead. You can only use each of the following effects of "Ojama Pajama" once per turn._  
 _● During the Main Phase: You can add 1 "Ojama" card from your Deckto your hand, then discard 1 card._  
 _● If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon as many of your banished "Ojama" monsters as possible._

* * *

Yuto has Break Sword with 1 Overlay Unit, a face-down, and having 2 cards in his hand.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

And Dan has Tachyon Dragon with 2 Overlay Units along with Chaos Zone, a face-down, and having 2 cards in his hand which is Light of Redemption, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

* * *

 _Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card; all other face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card effect resolves, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Chazz continued laughing before stopping smirking, "And now get ready to regret your choice here."

"What are you talking about?" Yuto asked him.

Chazz smirked, "I'll activate another of Ojama Party's abilities. I can add an Ojama card to my hand, and then I have to send a card in my hand to the graveyard. I think I'll add this card here. Ojamagic."

Dan grunted already knowing what Chazz is planning to do.

"And now I'll discard Ojamagic for it." Chazz smirked, "And you know like before since Ojamagic was sent to the graveyard, I can add the three Ojama Brothers to my hand."

He shows the three Ojama Brothers to them making his hand 5.

"And then let's add things along by me activating my face-down. Say hi to Call of the Haunted." Chazz grinned.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"And I'm pretty sure you remember V-Tiger Jet." Chazz smirked as the tiger machine appeared yowling.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"And there's more where that came from." Chazz smirked, "I play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!"

A blue wing engine appeared.

* * *

 _W-Wing Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"And now gentlemen start your engines!" Chazz smirked as the two flew up.

"Since you banished two monsters, Chaos Zone gets two Chaos Counters!" Dan reminded as two orbs of chaos energy appeared.

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 2)**_

"Flurry of Machines are here to bid you two bye-bye! The might of the Tiger, and the force of the Wings will make sure you pay the price for tangling with this machine! Fusion Summon! Level 6, VW-Tiger Catapult!"

A ship with V-Tiger Head as a statue appeared.

* * *

 _VW-Tiger Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)_

* * *

"And now combine again!" Chazz smirked as the two flew up, "And I know about your Field Spell's effect, and all that crap!"

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 4)**_

"The most invincible machine is here with a plus! The ferociousness of the Tiger, and the mighty power of the Dragon shall make there might be becoming the most impregnable machine! Fusion Summon! VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

A huge humanoid robot with cannons appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can target the attack target; change that attack target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)_

* * *

"Oh my." Yuto said amazed at the huge robot.

"Makes your monster look like a heap of light bulbs huh? Or at least it did." Chazz smirked as Tachyon Dragon vanished.

Dan grunted, "Since you banished a card Chaos Zone gets another Chaos Counter!"

 _Chaos Counter: **(Chaos Counter: 5)**_

"That doesn't matter!" Chazz smirked, "Go Catapult Cannon attack!"

The monster charged at Dan.

Yuto called, "I activate a trap! Booby Trap E!"

* * *

 _Booby Trap E_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Set 1 Continuous Trap Card from your hand or Graveyard to your field. That Set card can be activated during this turn._

* * *

"By discarding a card in my hand, I can set a continuous trap from my Deck, or Graveyard to the field, and it can be activated!" Yuto called setting a card, and immediately activated it, "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"So now your Cannon's abilities are negated, and their can't be any attacks involving him!" Yuto told his opponent as Dragon Catapult Dragon dulled.

Chazz glared at Yuto before smirking, "Okay you want it? Well ya have it! Go Armed Dragon attack that Knight! Spiked Spinner!"

The dragon charged destroying the knight as Yuto grunted. **(Yuto: 3600)**

"Thanks for the save Yuto." Dan smiled to him.

Yuto smiled back nodding before calling, "Now I activate the Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor's ability in my hand! When a Phantom Knight, I have is destroyed, I can summon this card!"

The Ghost armor appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a face-up "The Phantom Knights" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor" once per turn._

* * *

"Doesn't matter." Chazz smirked as his dragon glowed, "During this end phase as Armed Dragon destroyed your monster he evolves from LV5 to LV7!"

It's level 7 Counterpart appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Yuto drew as he called, "I'll use Silent Boot's effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can add a Phantom Knights Spell or Trap card to my hand! I add Phantom Knights' Sword!"

"And then as he banished a monster Chaos Zone gets another Chaos Counter!" Dan added.

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 6)**_

"And now I'll summon the Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!" Yuto called as the ghost helmet appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If a "Phantom Knights" card(s) is sent to your Graveyard: This card gains 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I use Fragile Armor, and Cloven Helm to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

His ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Dan smiled, "Yuto's ace monster."

"I activate Dark Rebellion's ability!" Yuto called, "By using an Overlay Unit your LV7 Dragon's attack points are cut in half, and Dark Rebellion gains that amount!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"What?" Chazz asked shocked.

 _Armed Dragon LV7: **(ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1400 = 3900)**_

 _'Alright! And if he uses another at Dragon Catapult Cannon, Chazz will be beaten.'_ Dan smiled.

Yuto called, "Battle! Dark Rebellion attacks Armed Dragon LV7!"

 _'What?'_ Dan, and Chazz thought confused.

The Dragon charged, and hit the Dragon.

"By banishing Ojamagic my dragon sticks around!" Chazz called as his dragon survived. **(Chazz: 1500)**

"Yuto how come you didn't used that other Overlay Unit for Dragon Catapult Dragon?" Dan asked him confused.

Yuto answered to him, "I don't want to harm anyone, and I offer them a chance to surrender even if they are my enemies."

Dan blinked before smiling, "Your a good man Yuto. You really are."

Yuto nodded with a smile hearing that.

"You should've finished me. Cause now I'm taking you down." Chazz smirked to him.

Yuto glared at him, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Dan 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Dan cried drawing as he sees Lightpulsar Dragon, "I activate my face-down, Needlebug Nest!"

* * *

 _Needlebug Nest_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So I have to send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard." Dan said milling his top five seeing Gravi-Crush Dragon, Black Pendant, Lighten the Load, Rank-Up Magic Astral Force, and Eclipse Wyvern, "And next Eclipse Wyvern banishes a level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK Dragon from my deck, and I pick Soul Drain Dragon!"

Showing the dragon he pockets it.

"And now by removing Gravi-Crush Dragon, and Eclipse Wyvern from play, I can summon Lightpulsar Dragon!" Dan called as his dragon appeared, "Then Chaos Zone!"

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 8)**_

* * *

 _Lightpulsar Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And now Eclipse Wyvern allows me to add Soul Drain Dragon to my hand." Dan said showing the card, "And then Chaos Zone's effect! I remove 6 Chaos Counters to summon Gravi-Crush Dragon!"

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 8 - 6 = 2)**_

A green dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Gravi-Crush Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"And now I once more build the Overlay Network with these two new dragons!" Dan called as Lightpulsar, and Gravi-Crush flew up.

"May the Light Grace on the King of the Dragons! With his rule the realm will be protected! Xyz Summon! Rank 6, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!"

Atum appeared readying his wings.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon King of Atum_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 6 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck, and make its ATK and DEF 0. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now I activate it's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can summon a dragon without any attack or defense points. Like Photon Dragon!" Dan called. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The Dragon appeared roaring ready to battle.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0/DEF: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"And now Photon Dragon attack Armed Dragon LV7!" Dan called as it charged.

Chazz smirked, "Fine with me bring him on! He doesn't any strength to fight!"

"That maybe true Chazz, but attacking isn't what I'm going for." Dan grinned, "Photon Escape!"

Galaxy-Eyes, and Armed Dragon vanished.

"What the!?" Chazz asked shocked.

Dan explained, "When Galaxy-Eyes battles both it, and the monsters it's fighting are banished. And what's more during the end of the battle they come back!"

Armed Dragon, and Photon Dragon reappeared in place.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**_

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 4)**_

"Well then not a bad tactic." Chazz smirked, "But it won't be enough."

Dan thought, _'Okay if I manage to last I have Astral Force added to my hand, and summon Dragulon to where Soul Drain Dragon will have enough strength to finish this.'_

"That's the end of this turn here Chazz! Give us your best shot!" Dan cried.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yuto: 3600**

 **Chazz: 1500**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"The Chazz's best huh? Then that's a request, I can't ignore." Chazz smirked drawing, "And it starts by sending level 7 to my graveyard for him to go level 10!"

At that the final evolution appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Dan grunted, _'Alright no need to panic... Yuto, and I have good defense...'_

Chazz smirked, "And now Armed Dragon, and Dragon Catapult Cannon merge!"

That shocked the two as the machine from the field, and the dragon from the graveyard flew up where Yuto's Fog Blade shattered, and Chaos Zone glowed.

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 6)**_

"Might Dragon of the Strong Winds! Joined together with the ultimate machine! Bring desperation to your foes! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

At that a new monster appeared with great power.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" + "Armed Dragon LV7"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) during a Duel you Special Summoned both cards, by banishing the above cards from your field and/or GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Your opponent cannot activate cards, or effects with the same name as any banished card. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 card from your Deck or Extra Deck, face-up; banish all cards your opponent controls and in their GY._

* * *

 _'Chazz never had that before!'_ Dan thought in shock.

Chazz smirked, "And now Dragon Catapult Cannon take down that Dark Rebellion!"

The monster charged at Dark Rebellion. Yuto called, "I activate my face-down, Phantom Knights' Sword!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Sword_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 800 ATK, also if that target would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Sword" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Dark Rebellon gains 800 points!" Yuto called as Dark Rebellion glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)**

"But the damage is still going to you!" Chazz reminded with a smirk.

"Maybe so but I activate my face-down, Phantom Knights Wing which allows Dark Rebellion to gain 500 more points!" Yuto called as his dragon glowed more. **(ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800)**

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Wing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK, also the first time that target would be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn, it is not destroyed. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Wing" once per turn._

* * *

Chazz called, "By banishing Ojama Blue from my hand my machine is still around!"

 **(Chazz: 1200)**

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 7)**_

"Well I'll attack the brat's dragon!"

Armed Dragon charged, and destroyed Atum. **(Dan: 3400)**

"I end my turn." Chazz smirked.

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"My move draw!" Yuto drew as Chazz smirked.

"I activate Dragon Cannon Catapult's ability!" Chazz grinned, "By banishing Ojama King say bye-bye to all the cards in your graveyard, and on your field!"

Yuto widen his eyes as his cards vanished as Dan watched in shock.

 _Chaos Zone: **(Chaos Counter: 12)**_

"D-Dark Rebellion..." Yuto stopped in shock seeing where his dragon last stood.

"Ah what's wrong? Feeling depressed now that your dragon is gone? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chazz started laughing at this.

Ray said to Dan worried, **_'With an ability like that...'_**

Yuto smirked, "Don't get too cocky."

"What?" Chazz asked angered.

"I activate Chaos Greed!" Yuto called.

* * *

 _Chaos Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card if 4 or more of your cards are currently removed from play and there are no cards in your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So since I have 4 or more cards that are banished, and no cards in my graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!" Yuto said drawing, "And then I activate Dimension Fusion!"

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

"So now by trading 2000 points we both can summon as many banished monster's as we want!" Yuto called as Fragile Armor, Silent Boots, Break Sword, Dark Rebellion, and Machugada Knight appeared on his field while V-Tiger Jet, X-Head Cannon, and Y-Dragon Head appeared on Chazz's field. **(Yuto: 1600)**

 _'Admittedly Ray, I think I'm kind of useless at this duel.'_ Dan admitted to her.

Ray told him, **_'Well I don't know what to say.'_**

Dan nodded hearing that.

"And now I activate the Phantom Knights' Rank-Up Magic Launch!" Yuto called.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _During the Main Phase: Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to it as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your hand to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"So now I take Dark Rebellion, and summon something 1 rank higher!" Yuto called as his ace flew up.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

A much more stronger version of Dark Rebellion appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now I activate it's ability! By using an Overlay Unit your Catapult's attack points are zero, and Dark Requiem gains that amount!" Yuto called as Chazz looked shocked as his monster was bind.

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 3500 = 6500)**_

 _Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon: **(ATK: 3500 - 3500 = 0)**_

"Now Dark Requiem end this duel!" Yuto called as his dragon charged destroying the machine as Chazz cried out.

* * *

 **Dan: 3400**

 **Yuto: 1600**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Dan, and Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

When Chazz lost he vanished.

Dan thought, _'Okay maybe he wasn't as strong as I thought he was for me, and Yuto to handle...'_

 ** _'Either way you two did beat him.'_ **Ray pointed out which made him nod.

Hearing a crash Yuto ran to see, "Dan find Yuya!"

Dan nodded as he ran to look for Yuya unaware that Celina wearing Zuzu's clothes was spying, and she was looking at Dan, _'A boy that awes people... That's what Zuzu said. Before I see Shay, I better pay him a visit.'_

* * *

 **And that's it. Perhaps I should've gone with just Dan vs Chazz if that was what Chazz's new skills would do. Either way they did beat him. Next time Dan will be getting visited, and later challenged by Celina! Be sure to review!**


	22. Duel of the Lunalights! Assault Action!

**Hey guys. This is where Dan duels Celina. But first he has to encounter the final Yu-Boy of the anime which is Yuri! What could this go to? ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan was running in the Frozen Glacier Zone to find Yuya but so far has no luck. He doesn't get what the deal is since these Fusion Warriors appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly Reed was a member of them when he beat him. He knows that these Fusion Warriors might be the beginning of what's gonna happen in this installment, and isn't sure what to expect next.

 _'Speak of the Devil...'_

And he thought that since he is seeing something, or someone. It seems to be a young boy in purple royalty clothing, and purple hair, and above him was a purple creature with red-eyes.

 _'He must be a Fusion Warrior, and-'_ he paused when at a closer look sees that like Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya he has the same face as their's to where he said by accident, "Yuya?"

He realized too late what he just said because the boy turned over to him in what looks like an annoyed expression until it was fixated with a grin. The boy asked, "Oh your here by yourself?"

Dan couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his voice. Sounds so calming, yet carries a dangerous aroma which makes this guy someone he doesn't want to tangle with. Trying to get his un-easement at bay he said, "S-Sorry thought you were someone else."

"Yes, I was told we have a resemblance, but no that's not me." the boy told him on it.

"Well... I'll just get going, and-"

"Dan? DAN!"

Hearing that the two boys turned to find Zuzu wearing a red blazar was there, and by the looks of things she's terrified with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

"Zuzu?" Dan asked surprised at that kind of spot.

The boy smirked, "Now, now Zuzu. Don't get your friend mixed up in our duel. Even since you just exposed yourself."

Zuzu paled when she heard that before telling Dan, "Dan you gotta stop this guy! He's freaking insane!"

"Insane? That's a bit harsh isn't it?" the boy asked feigning being offended, "Now come with me to the Professor unless you want your friend in a card."

The title caught Dan's attention, "The Professor? Wait a second. Who are you?"

"Hm I suppose, I should give you my name." the boy smirked as he bowed to Dan, "My name is Yuri, the Professor's Right-Hand Man, and one of the three Kings of Duel Academy."

 _'Duel Academy...?'_ Dan thought hearing that remembering the Duel Academy from the GX Era of the franchise.

"Now if you don't mind, Zuzu is coming with me." Yuri grinned as he begin his way to Zuzu who stepped back terrified.

Dan at that called, "Hey!"

Yuri stopped as he turned to Dan, "Hm?"

"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but that doesn't matter. You want my friend you go through me!" Dan declared to him.

Yuri smirked at that, "Well this Duel is getting a bit boring. Perhaps you want to spice things up with your abilities? And I think someone as yourself should be interesting."

Dan grunted, and gulped once his bravery was aside, and his uneasement has settled in once more, _'Oh man... What did I just do?'_

"And as a bit of a treat say hello to my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri grinned as the creature above him morphed into a dragon that is purple, and brown with orbs on him roaring as he readies for battle.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

 _'Whoa... That dragon looks really mean...'_ Dan thought as he looked at it's effects, and widen his eyes, _'Whoa! That's really strong!'_

"Now then why don't you stop the dilly-dalling, and join in on the fun? Your friend Zuzu says for you to stop me." Yuri grinned.

Dan grunted once he heard that, _'No doubt this will be scary...'_

Suddenly Zuzu's bracelet started to glow catching their attention even Yuri's, "What's this?"

When Dan uncovered his eyes he sees Yuri is gone, and so is his dragon, and what passed him was a familiar Duel Runner. Dan blinked before calling, "W-Wait Yugo!"

Yugo stopped in front of Zuzu, and looked overjoyed, "Rinrin!"

He embraced Zuzu which was surprising to her.

"Hey, Yugo!" Dan called which caught the Synchro Duelist's attention.

Yugo looked up, "Hey Dan! How's-"

Zuzu's bracelet glowed again as Dan covered his eyes again, and when it dimmed he sees Zuzu, and Yugo are both gone. Dan blinked, "Okay what is going-This has been a really weird day."

"So your Dan Kizami."

Hearing that he turned to see Celina.

"Huh?" Dan looked surprised, and even with the face, "A face like Zuzu... So you must be Lulu."

"No that's wrong." Celina told him, "My name is Celina, not Lulu."

"Oh sorry... It's just I thought your Shay's sister." Dan admitted.

Celina only nodded, "Zuzu told me a lot about you. She said you can use five different summons in 1 single Deck."

"Well not really that easy..." Dan admitted rubbing his head.

Celina only said, "Regardless, I know what I want to do. Before I see Shay, I need to have a duel with you."

Dan blinked hearing that. He didn't expect for Celina to challenge him, and it might've been from Zuzu telling her how good he is. But on the otherhand he needs to find Yuya, "Sorry but... I need to find Yuya."

"Yuya?" Celina asked.

Dan nodded, "Yuya Sakaki. He's this boy that has red, and green hair with a Pendulum around his neck?"

"Haven't seen him, but I know he's safe since I seen someone that holds an Xyz Dragon carry him out." Celina told him.

Dan made a sigh of relief knowing Yuto saved Yuya's life.

"Well... In that case we can duel each other Miss. Celina." Dan smiled to her.

A bit off-guard by the politeness she said, "It's just Celina."

Dan nodded as they both armed themselves with Dan using his Synchro Deck.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lifelines by I Prevail)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

"I go first!" Dan called drawing as he sees Double Summon, Clock Resonator, Mist Archfiend, Double Resonator, Arcane Apprentice, and Red Cocoon, "Okay I start off by activating Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"With this Spell, I can Normal Summon twice this turn!" Dan told her, "And first off I can summon this card without tributing. Mist Archfiend!"

A archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Mist Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Summoned this way: Destroy this card, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"And due to my Spell, I can summon Arcane Apprentice!" Dan said as a new tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Arcane Apprentice_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, you can add 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now I use level 2 Arcane Apprentice, and tune him with level 5 Mist Archfiend!" Dan called as the two flew up in place.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"The peaceful dragon crosses through the ways of the pixie for dark magic! With her use of the fields may she defend anyone in her path! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

A black angelic dragon appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Ancient Pixie Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _After resolving a Field Spell Card that was activated during your turn: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; destroy that target. There must be a face-up Field Spell Card on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"3000 defense points? Your starting strong." Celina admitted.

Dan nodded, "Yeah. I need to be sure I'm ready for whatever you have. First since Arcane Apprentice was used for a Synchro Summon, I can add Assault Mode Activate to my hand. I place 1 card down, and it's your turn."

Celina 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Celina drew, "And I'll first start off by activating, Lunalight Black Sheep's effect in my hand! By discarding this card, I can add Polymerization to my hand!"

She shows the spell to him.

 _'A card that works like Fusion Sage... And Lunalight? I had some experience with it.'_ Dan thought as he watches Celina looking over her hand.

"And with that done, I'll summon Lunalight Crimson Fox!" Celina called as a red fox woman appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Lunalight Crimson Fox_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

"And next up, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Celina called.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now, I fuse Crimson Fox on my field with Lunalight Purple Butterfly in my hand!" Celina called as the two fused. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

At that a cat like woman appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _'Whoa... She's beautiful...'_ Dan thought amazed seeing her Fusion Summon.

Ray chuckled, **_'Don't forget about Riley.'_**

 _'H-Hey, I didn't forget her!'_ Dan told her.

Celina told him, "Don't lose focus. I activate Purple Butterfly's effect in my graveyard! I can banish her to revive a Lunalight in my hand! I summon Blue Cat!"

A blue cat like woman appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And since this card was summoned it doubles Car Dancer's points!" Celina called.

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer: **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

Looking shocked Dan called, "That's so powerful!"

"And now Cat Dancer attack his monster!" Celina called as she attacked, "And whenever she attacks you lose 100 life points!"

Dan grunted from a small ray. **(Dan: 3900)**

His dragon was destroyed from the attack.

"And now Blue Cat attack him directly!" Celina called as Blue Cat attacked him. **(Dan: 2300)** "I'll place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer: **(ATK: 4800 / 2 = 2400)**_

* * *

 **Dan: 2300**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan drew as he sees his hand seeing he drawn Premature Burial. "Okay, I activate Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"By paying 800 points, I can summon a monster from the graveyard! So let's welcome back Pixie Dragon!" Dan called. **(Dan: 1500)**

His Synchro Dragon reappeared roaring.

"And next, I'll summon Double Resonator!" Dan added as a small fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Double Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control; that Fiend-Type monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Double Resonator" once per turn._

* * *

"And now level 1 Double Resonator tunes level 7 Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Dan called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Dragon born from the magic of the Archfiend's! Press through, and from your own will defend those you care about! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan chanted as his Synchro Deck's ionic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"That dragon is strong, but it isn't enough." Celina told him.

Dan smiled, "Yeah, I know. Which is why I have this! Assault Mode Activate!"

* * *

 _Assault Mode Activate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position._

* * *

"With this I take Red Dragon Archfiend, and evolve him!" Dan called as his dragon roared evolving, "Say hello to Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!"

At that a new version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared ready.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card attacks, destroy all other monsters after damage calculation. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Assault Mode?" Celina asked surprised having never seeing this method.

Dan called, "And now Red Dragon Archfiend attack her Blue Cat!"

His dragon charged firing a blast destroying Blue Cat. **(Celina: 2100)**

"Why do that?" Celina asked him.

Dan grinned, "When this version of Red Dragon Archfiend attacks all of your other monsters are destroyed!"

Celina looked shocked as her monster shattered. "Well I'll play Blue Cat, and my trap Lunalight Reincarnation Dance in response!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Reincarnation Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn._

* * *

"Since a Lunalight was destroyed, I can add two Lunalights like Kaleido Chick, and White Rabbit to my hand! And then as Blue Cat was destroyed, I can summon Black Sheep from my deck!" Celina called as a Sheep like woman appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Black Sheep_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can discard this card, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Lunalight Black Sheep"._  
 _● Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can add to your hand, 1 face-up "Lunalight" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck or 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Graveyard, except "Lunalight Black Sheep"._

* * *

Dan looked surprised as he nodded, "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Celina 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Celina made her drew, "And I play my other trap, Lunalight Serenade Dance!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Serenade Dance_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a Fusion Monster(s) is Fusion Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; apply these effects in sequence._  
 _● Special Summon 1 "Lunalight Token" (Beast-Warrior/DARK/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) to your opponent's field. ● That target gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls (even if this card leaves the field)._  
 _During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY; send 1 card from your hand to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Serenade Dance" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Fusion Recovery!" Celina called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Fusion Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

"So now I can add Crimson Fox, and Polymerization to my hand." Celina said adding the two cards, "And I activate Polymerization again! This time fusing Black Sheep, Crimson Fox, and Kaleido Chick!"

The three monsters fused together.

"Sheep with the black darkness! Fox with the crimson bite! Chick with the kaleido feathers! Swirl in the moonlight vortex, and be revived with a new power! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Lunalight Sabre Dancer!"

At that a golden armored woman appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Sabre Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _3 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 200 ATK for each Beast-Warrior monster that is banished or in the GYs. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 3000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Sabre Dancer" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Serenade Dance's effect activates!" Celina called, "Whenever I summon a Fusion Monster a Lunalight Token is summoned to your field!"

A Woman like feline appeared.

"My field?" Dan asked confused.

* * *

 _Lunalight Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Lunalight Serenade Dance"._

* * *

"And next up Sabre Dancer gains 500 points for every monster on my field, and there are two!" Celina told him.

Widening his eyes he cried, "So that's why you summoned the Token to my field!"

"And it doesn't stop there! Sabre Dancer gains 200 attack points for every Beast-Warrior that are in our graveyards, or in banishment!" Celina added.

 _Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 3000 + (500 * 2) + (200 * 7) = 5400)**_

"Oh boy!" Dan cried at that.

"And now attack his Dragon!" Celina called as her monster charged at Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode.

Dan watched in shock as the Assault Dragon roared being destroyed as he was pushed back crying out.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Celina: 2100**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's the best you can do? You may have good skills but it isn't enough." Celina said walking over to him.

Dan told her, "Well... Admittedly, I haven't gotten much experience with the Assault Mode cards yet."

Celina nodded at that as Dan sees his vision is blurring. Seeing him closing his eyes, and passing out she knelt, and placed two fingers at his neck feeling a pulse. _'Might've been really exhausted... Can't say I blame him for dueling all day today...'_

With that she carefully picked him up, and carried him on her back before she paused, and looked at the sleeping boy on her back. She stared for a minute before running off.

* * *

 **Well that does it. Celina totally outclassed Dan in so many ways here, but don't worry Dan won't have a steady losing streak. Next chapter is the final chapter of the first season, and the duel between Declan, and Yuya. Be sure to review!**


	23. Season Finale! Dueling Declan!

**Hey guys. This is the season finale of season one of Ascension! Hope your ready for it, because this is being a blast for me, and our final duel of the season is Yuya vs Declan! Let's see where this leads too! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Celina was by herself with Dan still on her back as he peacefully snoozed away evading Fusion Duelists, and trying to find Shay. Along the way she found him, along with a blue ninja named Moon Shadow, Gong, Sylvio, and a red haired man named Dennis who's holding Aura on his back who helped her take care of Obelisk Force that founded her, and are now together.

"So you defeated Dan, and he's been sleeping since?" Sylvio asked her once they heard the story.

Celina nodded, "Yes. Zuzu told me he's really good, and he said to me he hasn't gotten much experience which those 'Assault Mode' cards he used."

"Oh Zuzu isn't wrong." Shay told her holding his shoulder when he lost to Sora a while ago, "He is one skillful Duelist, and done all five summons in one single duel."

"And that duel was up against Gong here, but it didn't keep Gong down!" Gong declared at that.

"Yeah he really had me there." Sylvio admitted, "I thought that Ritual is the weakest method, so why would he use it?"

"It's not weak if you use it right." Dan mentioned in his sleep like he heard Sylvio.

Sylvio had a sweatdrop, "Is he still asleep...?"

"He's a sleep talker." Celina answered having seen Dan done that a couple of times.

"Look there! Yuya and Sora are battling!" Gong called as they turned to see Sora, and Yuya were dueling with Yuto standing by, and by it looks Yuya has a new Dragon on his field.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the attack, then you can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand or GY. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Extra Deck, except "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Meanwhile Sora has a new monster on his field.

* * *

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster + 1 or more "Fluffal" and/or "Edge Imp" monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 3 or more Fusion Materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Can You Feel The Power)**

 **Hey! Hey!**  
 **Can you Feel the Power!?**  
 **You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!)**  
 **I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)**  
 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)**  
 **Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)**  
 **See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!)**  
 **Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)**  
 **It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)**

 **I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move.**  
 **(Go! Go! Go! Go!)**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

 **I'll win this duel,**  
 **You can't beat my moves.**  
 **I'm in that groove,**  
 **I know I can't lose.**  
 **Your turn, your tricks,**  
 **Now what will you choose?**  
 **Can you feel the power!?**

* * *

 **(Yuya: 1100)**

 **(Sora: 0800)**

 _Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

Sora grinned sinisterly, "This is turning out to be a real blast! You really know how to put on a show, Yuya! It's why I always have so much fun dueling you!"

"There!"

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"You just said it yourself, Sora! It's fun! It's time you stopped fighting that fact!" Yuya called to him, "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, get the fireworks started!"

"Huh why? It's attack points are the same as Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Sora pointed out.

Yuya called, "That maybe so because I activate it's Special Ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit that attack is negated!"

Absolute Dragon took an Overlay Unit as it stopped itself. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"But afterwards, I can summon an Odd-Eyes from my hand, or my graveyard!" Yuya called, "Let's welcome back the new Fusion known as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

At that a green Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Odd-Eyes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 opponent's face-up Attack Position monster; return it to the hand. When a Spell/Trap Card or another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck into the Deck, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Oh man not this thing again!" Sora cried running for an Action Card.

"And due to Vortex Dragon's Special Ability your Sabre-Tooth goes to your hand, or in this case your Extra Deck!" Yuya called, "Go Blasting Vortex!"

His Fusion Odd-Eyes fired a cyclone that blasted Sabre-Tooth away as Sora grunted grabbing an Action Card.

"Your Fusion Monster may be invincible to attacks, or destructive effects when you used 3 or more monsters, but not effects that are not destruction!" Yuya called, "And now Vortex Dragon attack Sora directly!"

Sora grabbed an Action Card, "I activate, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Sorry but using Vortex Dragon's Special Ability it can put a stop to that Action Spell, and destroy it by shuffling Timegazer Magician back to my Deck!" Yuya countered as Evasion wore off.

Sora called, "I was hoping you would do that so I can use another without interruptions!"

"Not if I get it first!" Yuya cried as they raced for the Action Card.

Suddenly a horn blared as both the field, and the Action Card vanished.

 _"Time's up! The Battle Royal is officially over!"_ Nico announced which was enough to wake Dan up.

"H-Huh? Where are we?" Dan asked groggy.

"Yuya!" Gong called to his best friend who turned over, "You alright?"

"Yeah, Gong, I'm fine." Yuya answered as he turned, and smiled seeing Celina, "Hey, you found Zuzu! All right! I was so worried about you!"

Aura on Dennis' back suddenly woke up, and yelled at Celina, "Zuzu! Stop making goo-goo eyes at my Yuya! I saw you getting lovey-dovey with someone else!"

"Hang on! You got it all wrong!" Dan told her as everyone sees he's awake, "This isn't Zuzu! This is Celina!"

"Then... Where is she?" Yuya asked shocked.

"I looked for Zuzu, but all I could find was this one here." Dennis answered to him gesturing to Aura who seems to have a head-ache.

Yuya turned to Sora for answers, "Sora, don't tell me your friends took her away!"

Rather then answering Sora pressed a button on his Duel Disk as he vanished from sight.

"Sora!" Yuya cried for him.

"You've all dueled well."

Hearing that everyone turned their attention to see it was Declan who was with Riley, the You Show Trio, along with the LID Representatives.

"Declan!" Yuya cried surprised.

Sylvio grinned, "Perfect timing, Declan! I got rid of all the Fusion Dimension dweebs just like you wanted me to."

"Really? Because it looked like Yuya was taking care of one." Dipper smirked to him who looked annoyed.

Sylvio scoffed, "Despite that I am qualified to join the elite, exclusive rank of the Lancers."

"The what-cers? Who're they?" Gong asked him confused.

Sylvio answered, "This Battle Royal was really a test. A test to see who can cut it as a Lancer."

"Lancer?" Yuya asked not getting it as Yuto walked beside him as they stared up at Declan.

Dan sees he's on Celina back, and requested, "Uh Celina...? Would you mind..."

Celina nodded as she knelled letting Dan off her as he carefully walked on his feet, "Thanks."

"You alright? Celina said that when you lost to her you passed out." Dennis said helping him with his feet.

"Yeah I'm okay. I needed the rest." Dan smiled before blinking, "And you are?"

"Ah sorry for my lack of manners!" Dennis smiled as he jump back doing a flip, and landed with a bow, "I am Dennis McField, and like you I am a Dueltainer."

"Okay." Dan nodded before noticing Moon Shadow, "And you?"

"I am Moon Shadow! A proud ninja at the Fuma Clan Duel School." Moon Shadow answered doing a Ninja Bow.

Dan sweat-dropped, "Okay?"

"Hey, Declan! What's the deal?" Yuya called to him wanting answers once they walked to the ledge where they are, "We thought the Battle Royal was the nest stage of the Championship, and now we find out it was just some sorta lame tryout to become one of your Lancers? What are you trying to pull?"

Declan explained, "I am simply trying to save our world, Yuya. Once I learned warriors from the Fusion Dimension were planning to infiltrate our home I needed a way to stand up to them without causing a panic. The Battle Royal was the perfect camouflage for the real conflict at hand. I sent the best duelists the Leo Institute had to offer to drive back the enemy. Turns out, their best wasn't good enough. But you and your friends, however, have what it takes."

"So you used us?" Yuya asked offended.

"I simply used the resources available to me." Declan answered like it was obvious, "By repulsing the Fusion Warriors you proved your strength today. But defending our world is not good enough. We have to take the battle to the Fusion Dimension. And you and your fellow Lancers will lead the charge!"

"And end up like our friends? Turned into cards?" Yuya asked him, "Reed and Trout they didn't deserve this!"

Dan looked down, "Reed isn't a card."

"Huh? He's okay?" Yuya asked turning to him.

"No... He's actually a Fusion Warrior." Dan answered shocking everyone but Declan, the You Show Trio, and Riley.

Declan told them, "Reed Peeper was a Undercover Fusion Dimension spy. He was sent to scout ahead to see the threat of this Dimension, and then send the Obelisk Force if needed. Thanks to Dan his identity was exposed, and we drove him back. Where he is we don't know but he might be back at the Fusion Dimension."

"What about Zuzu!?" Yuya yelled with tears in his eyes, "She might be gone forever!"

Dan answered, "Actually I seen her a while ago."

"You did!? Where!?" Yuya asked shocked as nobody noticed Dennis looked shocked but quickly suppressed it.

Dan answered, "At the Iceberg Zone. I was looking for you after me, and Yuto defeated Chazz. That was when I found her, with the scariest Fusion Warrior I ever seen. He looked really calm, but holds dangerous nature inside. But like you, Yuto, and Yugo he has the same face as you."

"The same face?" Yuto asked shocked, "It's no wonder that we mistake Yugo for the real thief!"

Dan then looked down, "Actually... He didn't took Zuzu. Before he could Zuzu's bracelet acted up causing him to vanish when Yugo showed up. When Yugo thought she was Rin her bracelet acted again, and they vanished."

"What?" Yuya asked in horror.

Declan took this to say, "Then she might be at the Synchro Dimension. Yugo is a resident of there, so it should make sense where they gone too."

"Whoever was responsible for her fate was me." Celina mentioned to them, "I'm from the Fusion Dimension."

"Say what?" Gong asked shocked.

Sylvio sneered, "If you're from the Fusion Dimension, then you're one of our enemies!"

 _'Just fantastic! Now that the cat's out of the bag they'll never let her out of their sights!'_ Dennis thought complaining, _'Looks like me taking Celina back to Duel Academy isn't in the cards.'_

"So there's a Fusion freak among us! And dressed as Zuzu Boyle no less! Obviously she's an enemy agent! Your disguise is uncanny, but I saw through you immediately! Now you better talk or I'll-" Sylvio started once he got in front of Celina only for Dan to step in front of him with his spread out, "Step aside. I am interrogating her!"

"No. You know what's obvious? You jumping to conclusions, and it isn't nice to call someone a freak." Dan told him still in his way, "Celina isn't here to double cross us. If she was then she would've turned me into a card when I lost our duel."

"Indeed." Declan agreed with Dan, "In fact, a squad of Fusion Warriors was sent to hunt her down."

"It's true." Celina nodded, "These warriors are members of Obelisk Force. They were hot on my trail, but since Zuzu and I switched outfits, they probably thought she was me."

"Wait you two switched clothes?" Kit asked blinking, "Why would she do that?"

"Because... She wanted to give me the chance to meet Shay." Celina answered as they turned to the two Xyz Residents.

"But why?" Julia asked her, "You saw what they can do to Fusion Duelists."

"Zuzu told me how Duel Academy had attacked innocent Xyzians, but I didn't believe her." Celina told them, "She wanted me to find them, and hear the story from them."

"So she lead the Obelisk guys away for you to find them!" Allie cried now getting it.

Celina nodded in agreement, "Exactly."

Declan then took this to continue, "If you don't want to lose any more friends, then it's best you join my Lancers and take the fight to them especially Dan Kizami."

"Dan?" they turned to Dan who looked nervous at the attention which Celina noticed, and rubbed his back.

"Dan is an interesting individual. He is able to use all five of the summoning methods. Even with Ritual not having the attention it lost long ago, he still uses it which makes me think that it has a place too." Declan explained adjusting his glasses, "Not only that he has displayed great skill, and strategy to duel along with having cards that are from their separate dimensions. Double Tuning is a skill only used in the Synchro Dimension, and the use of Rank-Up-Magic Cards is only used in the Xyz Dimension."

"Well it should be the time we know. So should you tell us the story?" Yuya asked him.

Dan asked confused, "The story?"

"Yeah you know. Where your from, and such." Yuya answered which caught Dan off guard, "Declan explained everything to us so you should too."

"Oh uh..." Dan started nervously, "You... Got me."

"Yeah, I think it's about time we know. So spill the beans!" Sylvio told him with his arms crossed.

Dan looked really nervous. He doesn't know what would happen if he told them he's from an alternate world, and they might get mad, or even not consider him a friend anymore. Feeling his hand being taken he looked to see Riley was holding it with her having a soft smile on her face with Celina having the same placing a hand on his shoulder. So taking a breath he answered the question, "I'm not from any of the Dimensions."

"Not from any of the Dimensions?" Dipper blinked, "So where did you come from?"

Dan looked down, "An alternate Universe. To where Dueling isn't exactly as advanced as it is here. Where I'm from we don't reply on Dueling to settle things. We do it with real fighting like how Dueling is except instead of our decks we use real weapons."

"What?" Yuya asked shocked.

"And this world isn't even suppose to be real." Dan continued, "Back where I'm at you guys, and this entire Universe are a TV Show."

"A TV Show?" Gong asked, "So your feeling amusement by watching us suffer?"

"D-Don't think of it that way!" Dan quickly defended, "You guys had been around for nearly 15 years but in other series! It was called Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Dennis repeated cupping his chin, "That phrase sounds familiar."

"It should. It means 'King of Games'." Dan answered, "The original focuses around Yugi's adventures."

"So in short we're a part of a big fictional franchise." Declan said adjusting his glasses.

Dan nodded, "But it isn't just that. Chazz, Duel Academy were part of the part after the original Yu-Gi-Oh GX which stands for Generation X. The Synchro Dimension might be centering around the third part after GX Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. And then there's Heartland City."

"So you know Heartland City?" Shay asked him.

Dan nodded, "Big time. It was the part after 5D's, and the part before this. It came from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL."

"And that leaves us?" Sylvio asked him.

"Yeah... This world here is called Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V." Dan answered.

A glint passed through Declan's glasses, _'Arc-V...'_

"So far the only events, I had seen here before coming was that Sora joined You Show." Dan admitted to them, "I wasn't suppose to be here, and for some reason I'm mixed up in this."

"So you don't know why your here?" Celina asked him.

Dan looked down, "No... But that's only the start. I don't have any parents sure, but it isn't accurate that I do have someone to look after me. Foster Care... But they didn't care about me, and told me that I can take care of myself. So I helped out Mother Nature to defend our community from pollution, fires, and other natural causes. But when I was 6, I was introduced to Yu-Gi-Oh. Before being engrossed in it there are other things that are as famous as it. Dragon Ball, and it's predecessors, horror movies like Child's Play, Friday the 13th, and Nightmare on Elm Street, games like Final Fantasy, and many other things. But I always considered Yu-Gi-Oh to be my life, and one-day become as great of duelists like Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and even Yuya..."

With that he couldn't hold back the tears as he said to them, "There you have it... That's the whole story..."

He didn't hear someone make a sound before he felt a hand on his shoulder which he looked to was Yuya.

"You know Dan... I am upset that you kept this from us... But that doesn't mean my views on you have changed." Yuya smiled to him which surprised Dan, "You may be from a different Universe, but who cares? Your our friend plain, and simple."

"Indeed." Yuto nodded walking over, and knelled, "It doesn't matter if your from somewhere else... It doesn't change that your our friend. I'm from thee Xyz Dimension yet I'm your friend."

"Yeah who can say our views have changed?" Dennis smiled posing with a bow with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Dan at that kept the tears going, "You guys..."

"And there's more then that." Declan told him, "Your knowledge might assist us in our battle against the Fusion Dimension. Which means you have grown more important. And this task requires all the strength and determination you all can muster! You can avenge those that have fallen. I will provide the opportunity. All you all must do is follow my lead and trust me."

Yuya gritted his teeth, "You're asking us to trust you? After all your lies? I don't care about your battle, all I want is Zuzu, and my friends back! All of them! Bring them BACKKKK!"

With that he charged as Dan, and the You Show Trio cried, "Yuya!"

Suddenly Declan intercept, and caught Yuya's fist surprising everyone, "A duelist settles his issues with a duel, not his fists."

With that said Declan pushed Yuya back who declared, "All right, then! If that's how you want it, I'll duel you, for dragging us all into this fight!"

While adjusting his glasses Declan grinned, "Very well, then. If you should defeat me, I will accept any punishment you see fit for my misdeeds. You do not understand the gravity of the threat of this world. Establishing the Lancers was the only way to stop another tragedy. I will not allow the people of this dimension to suffer the same fate as the Xyzians! I'll show you what I mean! By activating the Action Field, Neo Heartland City!"

At that they appeared at the same field to where Sora fought Shay at, and the location Dan finds all too familiar.

* * *

 _Neo Heartland City_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"No doubt... This is Heartland City." Dan said to them, "This is in ZEXAL, and the Xyz Dimension."

"Or it was." Shay told them, "It's nothing more, than a ruined shell now. Because of the Fusionites!"

"Keep going, Shay. Tell Celina the full story." Declan told him which Shay couldn't muster, "I guess it's too difficult to relive a tragedy. Fine, I will fill in the details. The Xyzians were peaceful. Yet were completely helpless and unprepared to stop Duel Academy's invasion. That's why we must fight them."

"Enough! I'm through hearing you talk. Got it?" Yuya yelled.

Declan told him, "I'm simply informing Celina of the travesties that took place."

"I said enough!" Yuya yelled.

"Not talking about it isn't going to change the fact that you and your friends will have to fight them." Declan pointed out to him.

"Declan... I'm ending this now!" Yuya yelled, "Everything that happened to my friends is all your fault! You set us up, and now, I'm gonna take you down! If you're so eager to go into battle, then take me on right now!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Declan 1st Turn:

"I'm going first." Declan said drawing as he sees his draw was a Ritual Monster, "First off I'll start by using Scale 3 D/D Orthros, and Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He set the cards as they flew up.

"I can now summon monsters between levels 4, and 7 all at once!" Declan declared.

* * *

 _D/D Orthros_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; destroy them._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters._

* * *

 _D/D Proud Ogre_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 500 ATK (even if this card leaves the field). Unless you have a "D/D" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 5._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 face-up DARK Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it has its effects negated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"Pendulum at the start?" Dennis asked shocked.

Tate said worried, "He's not wasting any time now."

"I Pendulum Summon! Come forth D/D Vice Typhon, and D/D Savant Nikola!" Declan called as the two fiends appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Vice Typhon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Tribute 1 "D/D" monster; Special Summon 1 Level 7 "D/D/D" monster from your Deck. During your Main Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Level 8 or higher "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your GY, including this card. You can only use each effect of "D/D Vice Typhon" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Nikola_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D/D/D" monster, then target 1 Level 6 or lower "D/D" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place up to 2 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones, but they cannot activate their Pendulum Effects this turn. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Nikola" once per turn._

* * *

"And then I activate the spell, Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden." Declan said activating a new Dark Contract.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"So now during my Stand-By Phase, I take 1000 points of damage. But the benefit is that during each of my turns, I can summon a level 4 or lower D/D monster from my Deck." Declan told his opponent as he grabbed the card, "Say hello to D/D Ghost!"

At that yellow jewel with a shadow cat on it appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "D/D" monster or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Ghost"; send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard with that name. If this card is banished: You can target 1 of your banished "D/D" monsters or "Dark Contract" cards, except "D/D Ghost"; return it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now I tune Level 2 D/D Ghost, and Level 6 Savant Nikola!" Declan called as Ghost turned to 2 rings as Nikola turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!"

A white fiend holding a sword appeared ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" monsters_  
 _During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; that target has its effects negated, until the next Standby Phase. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP for each "Dark Contract" card you control._

* * *

"Starts out strong is right." Kit smirked.

Declan added, "And now I activate Proud Ogre's Pendulum Ability! By paying 500 points, I can buff up Siegfried by 500 points!"

Siegfried smirked gripping his blade. **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**

 **(Declan: 3500)**

"And he can keep using that as long as he has Proud Ogre in his Pendulum Zone." Dan said seeing this.

"I end my turn. It's your turn to change this Yuya." Declan told his opponent.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Oh, I can do more then that! I draw!" Yuya called drawing, "And it starts by using Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel Starting now!"

The cards appeared as they rose up.

* * *

 _Performapal Trump Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 _Dragonpit Magician_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This gifted magician can awaken the energy stored in the deep places of the earth, known as the Pits of the Dragon. His stoic approach wins him few friends, and he often bends to the desires of his pupil._

* * *

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya called as the Portal spew two monsters, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Drummilrilla!"

The two monsters appeared ready to rumble.

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase(even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If there are no monsters on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned without Tributing, its Level becomes 4. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"And now I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum Ability! She lets me Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Yuya called as Trump Witch grinned, "So I'm adding Hocus to Odd-Eyes, and Pocus to Drummerilla!"

With that they flew up fusing together.

"Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes! Combine with the might of the ape, and form a vortex unlike any other! Fusion Summon!" Yuya chanted, "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

His green dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Odd-Eyes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 opponent's face-up Attack Position monster; return it to the hand. When a Spell/Trap Card or another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck into the Deck, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"It's that dragon he used against Sora." Yuto said to them.

"And now since Vortex Dragon was summoned your Siegfried returns to your hand!" Yuya called as Vortex Dragon called a cyclone, "Blasting Vortex!"

Declan to grab an Action Card as he called, "You won't get rid of Siegfried that easily! I activate the Action Spell, Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Not if I can help it!" Yuya cried running to grab an Action Card, "I activate No Action! This reverts your Spell's Effect to backfire!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Normally Yuya! However I activate Siegfried's Special Ability! Once a turn, I can negate a Spell or Trap card on the field! And my target is obviously No Action!" Declan countered as Siegfried stopped Yuya's Action Spell surprising them which meant Invisibility's effect resolved without interruptions, "Your gonna have to do harder Yuya!"

Yuya grunted, "Fine! Odd-Eyes get set to strike at Vice Typhon! Cyclone Twister!"

His dragon fired a blast of wind destroying Declan's monster. **(Declan: 3200)**

"Not bad Yuya..." Declan admitted.

Yuya told him, "I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Declan: 3200**

* * *

Declan 2nd Turn:

Declan drew, and said, "During this Stand-By Phase, Summon Maiden deals me 1000 points of damage."

He clutched his chest at that as purple smoke exited him. **(Declan: 2200)**

He looked at the card he drew as he grinned, "Yuya... Congratulations. Your the first I have to test this on."

"Huh?" Yuya asked not liking the sound of that.

Declan called, "First things first, I activate the effect of Summon Maiden to call forth D/D Shakesphere from my Deck!"

At that a black eel creature appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Shakesphere_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Contract with the Awakening" from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "D/D/D" Ritual Monster to your hand from your Deck. You can only activate 1 effect of "D/D Shakesphere" per turn._

* * *

"And whenever this monster is summoned, I can add 1 Special Dark Contract to my hand! A Dark Contract known as Awakening!" Declan said showing the Spell, "And it's a rather fitting card... For I play it to awake my new potential!"

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Awakening_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "D/D/D" Ritual Monster. You must also tribute monsters who's levels equal or above. When you Special Summon a "D/D" monster from the Extra Deck you can add this card to your hand from the GY. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Awakening" once per turn._

* * *

"He never had that before!" Dipper cried seeing that.

Declan told them, "Take a close look at Awakening, and tell me what spell it is!"

They looked as they see... The Ritual Symbol on it.

"A Ritual Spell!?" Yuya asked shocked.

Declan called, "Indeed! Dan has opened the possibility that Ritual Summoning also has a purpose for us! And we can use it to battle Duel Academy, and make Dueling have a place for it! I sacrifice Shakesphere, and the D/D Berfomet in my hand!"

Shakesphere, and Berfomet both vanished as they were offered to the new contract.

"Legendary King of the Ancient Times! Revive here from these fallen souls, and devour the energy of your enemies for you to conjure new possibilities! Ritual Summon! Be born level 7! D/D/D Underworld King Damion!"

At that a fiend wearing a blue tattered cloak appeared with one eye that is glowing red appeared looking ready with a black orb in his left hand along with holding a stone slab like tome in his right arm, and having sharp fangs to having a fiendish tail.

* * *

 _D/D/D Underworld King Damion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dark Contract of the Awakening". Once per turn: You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card on your field, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase. When you take effect damage inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. If this Ritual Summoned card is destroyed by a card effect, and sent to the GY, you can add 1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Dear me!" Dennis cried shocked.

Sylvio cried, "N-Now like Dan... He can also summon 5 times in one Duel! He pulled off Synchro, Pendulum, and now Ritual in this match! Fusion, and Xyz, and that's all he needs to wipe the floor with Yuya!"

Declan called, "I activate Proud Ogre's Pendulum Ability! I once again pay 500 points to buff my Underworld King by 500!"

Proud Ogre gave his monster power.

 **(Declan: 1700)**

 _Damion: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

"Both his monsters have the same attack points!" Allie cried in shock.

Declan added, "And it doesn't stop there! I activate Vice Typhon's ability in my graveyard! During my turn except the turn it's sent, I can banish both it, and a D/D Monster to Fusion Summon a level 8 or higher D/D/D Fusion Monster! I banish D/D Berfomet to do that!"

At that the Fusion Vortex appeared as they watched in shocked.

"Crucifix of Disaster, join together with the hellhound who bares the fangs, and give rise to a new flaming king! Fusion Summon! Be born level 8! D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!" Declan called as an evolved form of Genghis appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame High King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_  
 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame High King Genghis" once per turn. Once per your turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or its effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation._

* * *

"This does not look good." Yuya said in shocked seeing Declan now has a Fusion, Ritual, and Synchro Monster all at once.

Declan however still ain't done, "And it's gonna get worse! First off Dark Contract with the Awakening's effect activates! When I summon a D/D monster from my Extra Deck, I can add this card to my hand from the graveyard!"

"So he can use it again!?" Kit asked shocked.

"No way... He has grown far stronger." Riley said in shock.

Declan called, "And now I Pendulum Summon! Come back D/D Savant Nikola!"

His Pendulum Monster reappeared in place.

"And just cause he's evolved doesn't mean he's changed!" Declan called, "When a D/D monster is summoned in his presence my High King can summon a D/D Monster lurking in my graveyard! Rise once more D/D Berfomet!"

A fiendish beast appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _D/D Berfomet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"And now Berfomet, I call on you to use your Special Ability, and make Nikola's level the same as your's!" Declan called as Nikola glowed.

 _Nikola: **(LV: 6 - 2 = 4)**_

"He's gonna..." Dan trailed in shock, and in disbelief.

"Now I use Berfomet, and Nikola, and build the Overlay Network!" Declan called as the two glowed flying up to it.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

A blue warrior with a blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_  
 _During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon from your Graveyard as many monsters destroyed this turn as possible, but during the next Standby Phase, take 1000 damage for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"U-Unbelievable... Impossible..." Shay stopped in disbelief.

"He did Ritual, Fusion, Pendulum, and Xyz at one single turn!" Yuto cried in shock.

Dan looked at them as he said, "E-Even I wouldn't manage to get that far to my dueling..."

"Well there are surprises everywhere." Dennis admitted to him.

Declan called, "Now that the stage has been set it is time to finish this! Damion annihilate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

His Ritual Fiend moves to make the first strike. Yuya rode on Vortex Dragon as it ran for an Action Card as he grabbed it, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"I activate another of Genghis' abilities! Once during my turn I can put a stop to a Spell, or Trap Card!" Declan countered as Evasion was shorted out.

Yuya countered, "Sorry Declan! By returning Drummerilla back to my Deck, I can put a stop to Genghis' ability, and destroy him!"

Genghis shattered at that.

"You can't use that twice! Siegfried's ability is still fresh!" Declan countered as Siegfried's own ability puts a stop to Evasion for real, "And now Damion strike down Vortex Dragon!"

His fiend charged as it dealt damage destroying Yuya's Dragon, and got Yuya hit. **(Yuya: 3200)**

"And now Siegfried strike Yuya directly!" Declan called as his Synchro Fiend charged.

Yuya called, "I activate the trap, Performapal Pinch Helper!"

* * *

 _Performapal Pinch Helper_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your Deck, but its effects are negated. When an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can send this card to the Graveyard; you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"It allows me to summon a Performapal from my Deck by negating the attack, but it won't have it's Special Abilities!" Yuya told him, "Let's welcome back Drummerilla!"

The monster appeared defending.

"Then Caesar attacks!" Declan called to him as Caesar charged striking down the monster, "You managed to survive this turn Yuya. I end my turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya slowly gets up, and draw.

"I use Siegfried's ability, and negate Trump Witch's effect!" Declan called as Trump Witch dimmed.

"Either way, I can still Pendulum Summon! Come back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Dragoncaller Magician!" Yuya called as the three appeared.

* * *

 _Dragoncaller Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it becomes Dragon-Type until the end of your opponent's turn(even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can make this card become Dragon-Type until the end of this turn. A monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using this card on the field as Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles a Dragon-Type monster, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"And now I use Odd-Eyes, and Dragoncaller Magician to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya called as the two flew up, "The Dragon of the Freezing Thunder shall deliver a cold encounter with it's enemies! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

His new Xyz Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the attack, then you can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand or GY. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Extra Deck, except "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"It's his other dragon!" Gong cried seeing it.

Yuya called, "And now Absolute Dragon attack!"

His dragon fired a blast at the monster.

"And now I activate it's Special Ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit that attack is negated!" Yuya called as Absolute Dragon took an Overlay Unit as it stopped itself. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"But afterwards, I can summon an Odd-Eyes from my hand, or my graveyard!" Yuya called, "Let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

At that the Fusion Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

"And due to Vortex Dragon's Special Ability your Siegfried goes to your hand, or in this case your Extra Deck!" Yuya called, "Go Blasting Vortex!"

Vortex Dragon fired a blast as Siegfried was unable to stop it this time as Declan took the assault.

"And now Vortex Dragon attack Caesar with Twister Cyclone!" Yuya called as his dragon fired a blast at Caesar destroying it as Declan grunted. **(Declan: 1600)**

"Yuya is beating him?" Kit asked shocked.

Yuya told him, "I end my turn Declan!"

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme of the Season: Given Up by Lickin Park)**

 **Yuya: 3200**

 **Declan: 1600**

* * *

Declan 3rd Turn:

Declan drew as he clutch his chest from Summon Maiden. **(Declan: 0600)**

"I activate Summon Maiden's effect!" Declan called.

"By shuffling Drummerilla back to my Deck your Contract is stopped!" Yuya countered as Declan's Spell shattered.

Declan grinned, "Very well Yuya... Then you get the honor facing this... I activate Shakesphere's effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can add a D/D/D Ritual Monster to my hand from my deck!"

"What!?" Yuya asked shocked as Declan unveiled a new Ritual.

Declan called, "And now I'm activating Contract of Awakening! That lets me sacrifice Damion, and the D/D Swirl Slime in my hand to summon a new monster!"

The two were offered.

"Mighty King of the Cursed Souls! Accept the offerings of these wandering spirits, and release your seal from hell! Ritual Summon! Be born! Level 9, D/D/D Darkness King Lucifer!" Declan called as a monster resembling the devil appeared readying to battle.

* * *

 _D/D/D Darkness King Lucifer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dark Contract of the Awakening" using monsters who's level equals exactly 9. Once per turn during the Stand-by Phase: Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards you control, and if you do set 2 "Dark Contract" cards from your Deck. If the set cards are Traps they can be activated the turn their set. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, and is sent to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK that monster had. Negate the effect(s) of monster's this card is battling._

* * *

"A new monster?" Yuya asked shocked.

"The table's have turned Yuya!" Declan called, "Lucifer attack Absolute Dragon! And due to it's ability you cannot use your dragon's ability to save you now!"

"What!?" Yuya asked shocked as Absolute Dragon was destroyed as he cried out. **(Yuya: 2600)**

"And then you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Declan added as Lucifer fired a darkness beam at Yuya who watched in horror as he was blasted crying out.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0000**

 **Declan: 0600**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yuya!" Dan, the You Show Trio, Gong, and Aura cried as they ran to him as the field vanished showing a sunset.

Declan walked over as he said, "Your endgame needs substantial improvement. There's still much you have to learn if you want to avenge your friends, and find Zuzu. Still, you do show promise. You all do. Your Pendulum Summoning skills have developed more quickly than I expected, and that's just what I need to take on the Fusion Dimension. So instead of just Yuya, I will make you all my Lancers. Together we will travel to the Fusion Dimension."

With that he walked off.

"Hard to believe I inspired him to Ritual Summon." Dan admitted, "Sorry Yuya."

"No Dan... It's okay. This just proves, I can't do this on my own." Yuya said to him with a smile, "But together we can!"

"Well said! That's the attitude!" Yuto smiled to his friend.

Riley took Dan's hand as Celina took his shoulder as he smiled looking at them both as they smiled back ready to assist him.

* * *

 **And that's the season finale! Yeah, I added Ritual Summoning to D/D because admittedly it needed it. And not only that it could use new skills on it so I hope you like them. I don't know when the next season will be out, I can tell it will be a while. Till then keep a sharp eye out! Be sure to review, and see you next time!**


	24. Season 2 Release Date, and Changes!

**The official release date for the Second Season of Ascension will be at 7/1/19. But first their will be some things you should know.**

 **1\. Dan, and Celina will have a close relationship with each other but not as far as Riley, and him more like a Son/Mother Relationship.**

 **2\. Some of the characters of 5d's will be featured in this Season just like Chazz in the first though Z-one, Aporia, the Goodwin brothers, Antinomy (most likely be back as Bruno), and others will not be seen but in flashbacks, and mentioned.**

 **3\. After some careful planning Dan will use 2 new decks here though they won't be used that much.**

 **4\. Like Reed several people of the Synchro Dimension will be in league with the Fusion Dimension, but not quite as known as Reed since they'll join during the Lancer's time.**

 **5\. Turbo Duels in their original rules will be here in several occasions.**

 **6\. The Friendship Cup will also have a new faction that is 3-on-3 Turbo Duels with some of the Teams you know from the WRGP.**

 **And 7. Their will be new Lancers to join the crew just so you are aware, and you have seen and/or heard some of them.**

 **Well that's all I wanted to make sure you guys know of it. Hope you like these new changes, and keep an eye out for the season 2** **premiere of Ascension of the Dragons! Be sure to review!**


	25. Lancers Assemble!

**Hey guys. Welcome to Season 2 of Ascension of the Dragons, and our time to be in the Synchro Dimension AKA the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's! As you seen before this chapter there are changes there, and now let's get this party started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in it's** **entirety but I own the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

Cheers erupt around the tournament as Nico called, "The Battle Royal is now over! They've taken on fiery flames, icy icebergs, jungly jungles, and raucous ruins, but nothing could stop them from taking center stage on our center court! I know we had some technical difficulties, and couldn't watch the duels in their entireties- Sorry but no refunds, folks- so even I'm curious to see who made it through to the next round! And here they are now! Give it up for these 15 -wait 15?- great dynamic duelists!"

At that who stepped to the field was Shay, Aura, Gong, Tate, Dipper, Moon Shadow, Yuya, Celina, Dennis, Allie, Kit, Frederick, Dan, Julia, and Sylvio as they were greeted with great cheers.

"The. Great. 15!" the cheerleaders called.

Yoko said disappointed, "I think I lost my appetite. Reed didn't make it."

"You'll just have to feast your eyes on Yuya, and Zuzu then." Skip grinned before pausing, "Wait... Why are Dan, Sylvio, Tate, Allie, Frederick, Kit, Dipper, Aura, and Julia there? Didn't they lost?"

Soon everyone who noticed the ones lost started to ridicule them (But Dan since they were told of Reed saying he isn't there to get back in) which Kit, and Julia were ignoring, Aura, Tate, Allie, and Frederick who looked around nervous, and Dipper, and Sylvio to look annoyed with Sylvio so much that he snatched the microphone from a startled Nico, and called "Be quiet, all of you! We all got here because of one simple reason! We got the skills that give the chills, cause the trills, and pay the cable bills, so silence all the banter, and show some respect to the Lancers!"

The name confused the crowd at that which Aura yelled at Sylvio, "Stop acting so special! My darling, and Dan are also Lancers and their better then you, Sylvio!"

Suddenly the feed was cut to where Henrietta was there as she announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make on behalf of the Leo Corporation. I ask that you remain calm, as this may come as a great shock. Effective immediately, the Arc League Championship will be... suspended indefinitely!"

That shocked everyone as they asked questions, and such while the Lancers looked on at the crowd anxious at Henrietta's decision.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

"There's certainly no easy way to say this. The reason for suspending the Championship is that, during the Battle Royal, an enemy force from another dimension has invaded our world!" Henrietta revealed to the audience, "We've learned some extremely disturbing facts about how this group operates. As organizers of this tournament, the Leo Institute feels it's absolutely essential to reveal the truth about what's happening, no matter how ominous and unsettlingly that truth is. To invade the Dimension we live in, the invaders sent their elite army Obelisk Force. When we discovered this, we decided to shut down the live broadcast of the Battle Royal to avoid causing panic not only here in Paradise City but throughout the whole world."

The people listening in are terrified to learned what happened, and the reason to why the live feeds were cutoff but several of them were nonbelievers which Dan took the Microphone from Sylvio who noticed after a few seconds, and said, "Guys I know you think that she is pulling your legs, but it's all true. After my duel with Reed Pepper he was revealed to be an Undercover Spy for the Invaders. We don't know where he is now, but he might've gone back to their base."

"Exactly. Dan is saying the truth. If you don't believe us see for yourselves!" Henrietta announced.

At that they seen Obelisk Force members in the Jungle Area with Reed, and Dan before Reed turned Halil, and Olga to cards before he turned Trout into one when he told Dan to run which horrified the audience.

"It's shocking, but this is the way our enemies try to implement their cruel plan!" Henrietta told them, "Once they defeat their opponents in duels, they mercilessly transform them into cards."

"You lose a duel and get turned into a card and it's all over?" Skip asked just as horrified like the audience with Yoko who looked on worried.

"But do not despair. We were quite fortunate, because during the Battle Royal, our heroic duelists were able to completely repel the cruel invaders!" Henrietta announced to them, "We owe them our thanks."

At that the feeds shows of Tate, Frederick, and Allie's duel against Obelisk Force which they took down thanks to Gorgonic Guardian, Graydle Dragon, and Dyna Tank, while Aura, Dipper, Julia, and Kit took down their own share through teamwork, then Dan have dueled Reed, and managed to bounce back the damage that Chili Emperor was about to dealt, then it shows Shay, Gong, Moon Shadow, and Sylvio took down their own share with Shay unleashing Revolution Falcon on them, then Yuto, and Dan were against Chazz, and Yuto defeated Chazz's Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon, and Yuya called out Absolute Dragon, and Vortex Dragon against Sora.

"Isn't that Sora?" Skip asked shocked.

"These Duelists standing before you will form an elite team known as the Lancers to take on any threats coming our way." Henrietta told them.

The crowd began to chant, "Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers!"

"The way she makes it sound, Sora's one of the enemies!" Skip cried.

"Thanks to the selfless actions of these fearless Lancers, our world is safe for the moment." Henrietta told the audience, "We don't know when our enemies will attack again, but we can be certain they will. That is why we all need to be prepared. We must be able to protect ourselves, and the only way to do that is to train harder than we ever have before. The Leo Institute will provide the places and the courses to make that happen. You must be the new Lancers, the ones who will save our world!"

At that everyone started to cheer wanting to be parts of the new Lancers.

"The world has changed." Declan's voice said as the feed cut to him in the Control Room he's in, "The peaceful days of happiness we all once knew are sadly a think of the past now. We have just entered a new age... an age of combat. Because of this, all students of the Leo Institute will stand at the front lines as soldiers. Special Ops Duelists. Warriors for our world. And even I, Declan Akaba, will stand shoulder to shoulder in battle with them! Like legendary knights, those who will stand on the front lines are modern-day warriors. And like those honorable, ancient heroes, these Lancers will meet their enemies and defeat them!"

"Lancers rule! Lancers rule! Lancers rule! Lancers rule! Lancers rule! Lancers rule! Lancers rule! Lancers rule!" the crowd chanted which Dan sees Yuya looks troubled, and he doesn't blame him for it.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Dan was with Celina who had changed to a new red outfit in LID after Yuya, Allie, Tate, Frederick, Aura, and Gong went to tell Skip, and Yoko what happened to Zuzu.

"Dan. Celina." They looked to see it was Declan, Riley, and Henrietta.

"Declan, Riley, and Mrs. Akaba." Dan said seeing them.

Declan nodded as he said, "Dan with the valuable information you have told us we can make sure we can take the fight to the Fusion Dimension faster."

"Declan it's not that easy." Dan told him, "Duel Academy is more formidable then you think. All the Duelists, all the moves, all the students... They are like Legacy Duelists like Yugi, and the others."

"Maybe so but you have also opened the door to new possibilities." Henrietta told him, "You have conducted all five summons it one duel, and Declan had made that possible too since you showed us the potential of Ritual Summoning."

"Like I said before Ritual lost the attention it had long ago." Declan told him, "But if you can use it, so can everyone so we're holding Ritual Courses here at LID, and I had been making new Ritual Cards for me, and others to use. Lucifer, and Damion were only the start."

"So is that why Riley was using a Ritual too?" Dan asked as Declan's sister blushed.

Declan answered, "Of course not. Burning Abyss had that Ritual for a long time, but we never accelerate it further until you showed us the possibilities Ritual Summoning has to offer. And like Pendulum it'll become another weapon of our's to use."

"Is that all you care about Declan?" Dan asked him which caught their attention, "Combat, combat, combat... All you care about is fighting Duel Academy! And I know there are several good reasons to why you should but... You should take what Yusho have taught us, and duel with a smile!"

"Indeed." Declan agreed which surprised Dan as he adjusted his glasses, "Yusho has taught us many valuable things about Dueling how it makes people smile, and always resolve without negative feelings. As you just stated battling Duel Academy has several good reasons why I consider that a intention, however I didn't say we can't have fun during battling. In dire spots you always have a smile, and have fun don't you? Against Gong, Iggy, and the opponents you faced?"

That made Dan think a moment. All the opponents he fought since coming to the world of ARC-V were all fun, and games along with Iggy just Declan said even he had fun against the Bandit Academy Ace... except when he accidentally hit him that got him a nosebleed, and Iggy summoned Idaten. Despite that in the other matches he had a insane blast, and against Riley might be one of the best. And Declan was a special match as his very first duel in the universe, so yes he had fun in that duel.

"From your expression, I am correct." Declan's voice brought him back to reality as he looked up, "Therefor from things like that even we might consider battling the Fusion Dimension to be like everyday duels. When we lose we get back up with a smile. That's what Yusho was teaching us."

"I... I never thought of that." Dan admitted.

Henrietta told him, "Well at least you do now."

"And that's why we're gonna make sure even in darkest times we have a smile when we fight Duel Academy, and find Zuzu in the Synchro Dimension." Celina agreed, "And you have my word not as a member of Duel Academy but as a Lancer."

Riley took Dan's hand, and smiled, "And me too."

Dan looked at Riley to see her blush but has a smile on herself.

"Dan?" He looked an Henrietta who told him, "Take good care of Riley. She'll need you."

"Well... I-And well-Hey. What's that suppose to mean?" Dan asked getting flustered which Henrietta grinned before walking out, "Ah..."

"There's no use denying it Dan." Declan told him which he turned to him, "Ever since Riley's match with Allie, and your match with her the both of you have feelings for each other now."

"Well... Yeah no doubt." Dan smiled, "I mean I do received kisses from the girls I helped back at home, but never anything like that."

"Treat Riley well." Declan told him, "But if you hurt her brace yourself."

That made Dan shudder at that knowing Declan will go after him if he hurts Riley. That's true sibling love. Riley said, "Come on Celina... We prepared a room for you so that you can rest, and start tomorrow."

"Actually... Can Dan stay with me tonight?" Celina asked which caught Dan, and Riley off-guard as Declan stared at her, "When I defeated I felt this kind of urge, I never felt before. Like I want to keep him safe... And such."

"Hmm... Very well." Declan gave the okay, "As long as he informs Yuya where he is."

"Okay... I'll let them know, and come back." Dan said running out as Celina stared on.

* * *

 _Later..._

After telling Yuya, Yoko, and the others where he's gonna be he walked back at LID for Claude to lead him where Celina's room is at.

"Hey sir?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan?" Claude asked him.

Dan asked him, "How did you, and the others found out about Duel Academy attacking other Dimensions?"

"It's simple really. Declan went to the Fusion Dimension when he is 14." Claude answered, "That was when he met Celina who was being pursued by Fusion Teachers, and the Professor sent him back."

Dan nodded at that before they arrived as Claude nodded walking off as Dan knocked on the door, "Celina?"

"Come in." Celina said to him.

Dan entered to see Celina was sitting on the bed in purple PJs staring off at the window as she turned to him.

"Hey Celina." Dan smiled to her closing the door behind him, "How are you feeling?"

"...Still shocked that the truth was revealed to me." Celina admitted looking down, "I thought we were gonna make a utopia from doing these things..."

She felt herself getting hugged by Dan who said, "It's okay Celina. It's important to know the truth, and reality of things. That way you can make things right your own way."

Celina closed her eyes, "Yeah... Your right. I can change Duel Academy my own way, and help all the people they captured."

Dan nodded at that.

 ** _'Your a good kid Dan. Don't change that.'_** Ray told him which he nodded, **_'Wherever they are your parents will be thrilled at how your handling things.'_**

Dan smiled before yawning which Celina blinked before smiling, "Come on. We should get to bed."

Dan nodded tired as he climbed in the bed as Celina lay beside him as he said, "Goodnight Celina."

He closed his eyes Celina looked as she closed her eyes saying, "Goodnight... Dan."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Celina woke up to the bright sun as she rubbed her eyes only to widen with a small blush seeing what's in her arms. Dan was still asleep like a baby, and was snuggling up to Celina with a small smile as she looked before smiling hugging him close before the alarm clock blared causing her to flinch as Dan stirred standing up, "Ugh morning already..."

Celina got up, "Yeah... Come on Dan. We better wash up, and get dressed."

Dan nodded groggy.

Soon after washing up, and dressing in their clothes with Dan now wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt, black shorts, and his NIKE sneakers with his brown hair still it's usual style, and his blue eyes still shining they entered the room where the LID Representatives, Shay, Sylvio, Dennis, and Moon Shadow were their.

"About time you two got up." Sylvio told them.

"Come now Sylvio. No need to be mean to our comrades." Dennis smiled as he walked over, "Dan Kizami is it?"

"Yes." Dan nodded to him.

"Well don't let what Sylvio said bring you down. You should know the way to go is up." Dennis grinned.

Dan blinked, "That's sounds what Yusho says."

"It should. Because, I am a Dueltainer like him." Dennis grinned, "And I was a student of his."

That got Dan to look surprised at that before Yuya, Yuto, Gong, Allie, Frederick, Tate, and Aura walked in.

"Oh, goodie, the weakest members of our group have finally decided to grace us with their presence." Sylvio said seeing them.

Dipper smirked to him, "Didn't you lose to Yuya, and Yuto, Sylvio? So what do that make you the most weakest?"

"Put your money where your mouth is." Sylvio dismissed as Yuya walked to Dan, and Celina.

"Hey Yuya." Dan smiled.

Yuya smiled, "Hey Dan. I can see you have a Fashion Change."

"Yeah, I wanted to wear something new." Dan admitted to him.

"Good, you're all here."

At that they looked up to find Declan on the spiral staircase as he walked down.

"Like you actually needed anyone else for the job but me." Sylvio grinned.

When Declan arrived down Dennis saluted, "The 14 Super Duelists have reported in and are ready for your orders, sir."

"We are more than 15." Declan reminded which cause Dennis to falter.

"Oh right. Sorry, sir." Dennis said sheepishly, "Including you we are 16!"

"We're 17." Declan said simply as he added, "Riley will be joining us."

At that Dan noticed Riley was slowly walking down the stairs with her bear in her arms.

"We're not going on a field trip." Shay said to Declan seriously, "Tate, Allie, and Frederick I get but how're we suppose to take on Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension if we have to babysit? The kid'll get in our way."

"She won't!" Dan defended which made Shay turned to him surprised, "Like me Riley is also a great Duelist, and she nearly had me when I dueled her. If you have a problem then you should see what she's made of when we have a chance."

Declan had a small smile for Dan defending his sister as he added, "As a Duelist, Riley could stand up to any one of you."

"How could Riley stand up to me when the pip squeak barely-OW!" Sylvio started only to yelp when Dan kicked his shin.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Dan asked him, "I said she nearly had me, and it's rude to call someone a pip squeak."

Dennis at that greeted Riley, "Hi there. Bet you're awesome if Declan, and Dan wants you on our squad. How old are you?"

"Take a wild guess, genius." Sylvio muttered looking away, "And anyway besides nearly beating Dan what has Riley done to earn honor of battling beside me, the world's top Pendulum Duelist?"

"Give Gong a break, Sylvio." Gong said to him, "Yuya's the Pendulum master here. The only thing you're tops at is tootin' your own horn."

"And being a bully." Dan added at that.

"I don't like it one bit." Shay told them, "Attacking the Fusion Dimension is tough enough without having to keep our eyes on the kids."

"Then it's a good thing we won't be going there." Declan revealed to them which surprised them all, "Our first destination will be the Synchro Dimension."

Hearing that Dan blinked, _'The Synchro Dimension... Also known as the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's if Chazz exists in the Fusion Dimension.'_

 ** _'By what you explained to all of us, I'm not surprised.'_ **Ray agreed at that.

Shay asked him suspicious, "Why would we go there instead of Fusion?"

"Because Obelisk Force hasn't invaded there yet." Declan answered, "If we get there first, we can recruit duelists and form an alliance between the Synchro Dimension and ours. By standing together we can crush Duel Academy."

"We don't have to stumble around looking for friends." Shay told him, "Our best chance against Duel Academy is to strike now. We can catch them by surprise and end this fight once and for all."

"No that's a bad idea Shay." Yuto told him which made him turn to him, "Yes we do need to stop Duel Academy but as what we are now we won't stand a chance. We can't charge in unless we managed to get what we need. And more allies doesn't seem to be a bad idea."

"Safety pro-cautions as he calls it." Dan agreed, "Duel Academy is a big island, and they might have have loads of Obelisk Force, and Soldiers to take care of threats."

"Indeed. Your plan is perfect is you want us to meet with disaster." Declan said adjusting his glasses, "I'm afraid Obelisk Force is more formidable than you realize. Defeating them will require a larger fighting force than we currently have, plus careful preparations."

"I should have known it was a mistake to team up with you." Shay said to him angered, "If you're too timid to bring the fight to them, I'll go it alone."

Suddenly Yuto punched his gut surprising all but Declan as Shay grunted in pain at that as Yuto explained, "Sorry you have to see that. But this is how I make sure Shay doesn't do anything rash. Plus this gets through to him."

"It's fine. Besides he'll never win." Celina told them, "I've seen him take down Obelisk Force and I know how good he is, but he needs to remember they outnumber him. The Professor gathered warriors from all over Fusion and trained them to be ruthless in battle. He can't beat them alone, no matter how skilled he is. Declan's plan makes sense. Our plan won't be easy, but by building up our forces and planning our assault carefully, this is a fight we can win."

She turned to Shay, "Don't worry, your sister's going to be okay, trust me. The Professor didn't hurt me and he won't hurt Lulu. After all, we're practically twins. Triplets if you count Zuzu. For some reason the Professor must be trying to bring all of us together."

Listening in Ray widen her eyes, and thought where Dan can't hear, **'Then... is he my dad...? No he wouldn't do something that cold. Would he?'**

"That has to be why he had Lulu taken to Duel Academy, and it also explains why he sent Obelisk Force to hunt me down." Celina told them, "And hunt down Zuzu. I don't have a clue what the Professor is planning to do with us, but it must be important to him. He's putting a lot of time and resources into finding us. So the last thing he'd want is to put us in harm's way. Lulu may be scared, but she's definitely safe. And we'll find Zuzu in Synchro, I'm sure of it since she transported away with a Synchro Duelist. We have to get there fast, before Obelisk Force finds her. So don't be foolish Shay. You know this is the best way to save your sister."

"...All right, then." Shay relented standing up straight.

At that they readied their new Duel Disks as Declan explains, "My technicians equipped these Duel Disks with positron warp drives that can spring us to the other Dimensions. They reverse engineered this technology using Yuto's Duel Disk."

"Yuto? Why did you let them use your Duel Disk?" Shay asked him.

Yuto answered, "If it can save Lulu then I'm willing to let them use my gear."

"Back to business. Your Duel Disks have been installed with cutting-edge technology that enables them to activate Action Fields." Declan added to them, "It's important to become experts with the new functions of your Duel Disks. Pendulum Summoning, and Action Cards are three weapons that our adversary doesn't have. These are the keys to our victory. Now, take hold of your Dimensionizers."

At that he gave them spell cards that are the same as Dan looked.

* * *

 _Dimensionizer_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _{No Text}_

* * *

"A Spell with no Text?" Dan asked as he asked, "Isn't that weird?"

"It would if this card is used for Dueling." Declan answered, "But it's the key to us going to other Dimensions. I've uploaded the coordinates for the Synchro Dimension into these cards. Insert them into your Duel Disks and activate them on my command."

With that they insert them in as the Duel Disks glowed bright.

"Prepare to 'port." Declan said as they hold their fingers over the button, "Activate your cards in three, two, one... go!"

At that they vanished one by one in a blue glow.

* * *

 _At the Synchro Dimension..._

Dan by himself appeared at a trashed location which he blinked before looking around, "Hey... Where's everyone else?"

Deciding to put that aside for now he looked around walking in.

"If this is Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's then I'm lost." Dan said walking around carefully as he noticed he's at a garage door.

 ** _'Well is there anyway we can find the people?'_** Ray asked him.

Dan answered, "I don't know plus... I think I recognize these doors."

With that he grunted pulling up the door as he entered before lowering them down behind him as he breath, "Okay... Remind me never to do that again."

 ** _'Noted... Along with trespassing!'_** Ray scolded which he winced.

"H-Hey it will be fine Ray. The place might be deserted." Dan told him as he looked around seeing things he finds familiar with a door that has a staircase along with tools, a computer, some scrap parts, along with three things covered up in sheets.

Walking over he looked over one of them, and widen his eyes to see a red motorcycle.

"Is this... Yusei's Duel Runner?" Dan asked shocked.

"...About this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Hearing voices Dan panicked looking around where to hide before getting on the Duel Runner as the sheet covered him, and it as a door opened.

"I don't know. I mean it doesn't seem right." he heard a girl said voicing her concerned.

"Ah, come on. You need to loosen up." he heard a boy telling her, "Besides you want this city to change back the way it was before that guy took over after Lazar?"

"Yeah... But if we lose..." the girl trailed off.

"I know. But it's risk we're gonna take. Their doing it." the boy told her.

As their talking Dan couldn't help but find the voices familiar. After hearing the name, 'Lazar', he knows this is indeed the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and he knows that is this the garage at that Clock Shop. But what he doesn't know is who is talking to each other.

"Well... They are. And I think-Huh?" the girl asked as Dan's heart froze thinking she noticed him.

"What's wrong sis?" the boy asked her.

The girl answered, "She's saying someone else is here."

"Someone else? Maybe it's Jack playing a trick on us?" the boy suggested.

"No... Kuribon says it's someone we don't know." the girl answered.

 _'Kuribon!'_ Dan thought hearing that, _'Then does that mean... These two are-'_

He was cut-off when the sheet was removed causing him to look shocked as he looked to see two twins looking at him. A girl that has green pigtails, and wearing a white short sleeve jacket, and red shirt, and having on white shorts with long sleeved shocks, and shoes. The boy that also has green hair with a ponytail, and two bangs that goes to his shoulders, a short sleeve white jacket, with a blue shirt, white shorts, and blue shoes with short sleeved socks.

 _'Leo, and Luna...'_ Dan thought in shock seeing the two, _'And this will be REALLY_ _awkward..._ _'_

* * *

 **That's the season 2 premiere of Ascension of the Dragons! Dan is now alone, and has bumped into two of my favorite characters. The Signer Twins known as Leo, and Luna! What else would come as Dan is in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	26. Meeting Team 5d's!

**Hey guys. I can see that the season premiere caught the attention of of you guys. Dan has met up with Leo, and Luna. What next can happen here? Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own the OCs!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _The screen where the audience sees Obelisk Force members in the Jungle Area with Reed, and Dan before Reed turned Halil, and Olga to cards before he turned Trout into one when he told Dan to run which horrified the audience._

 _"It's shocking, but this is the way our enemies try to implement their cruel plan!" Henrietta told them, "Once they defeat their opponents in duels, they mercilessly transform them into cards."_

 _The scene cuts to where the last group are arriving where the Lancers are meeting up._

 _"Oh, goodie, the weakest members of our group have finally decided to grace us with their presence." Sylvio deadpanned seeing the last group arriving._

 _Dipper smirked to him, "Didn't you lose to Yuya, and Yuto, Sylvio? So what, does that make you the most weakest?"_

 _"Put your money where your mouth is." Sylvio dismissed as Yuya walked to Dan, and Celina._

 _The scene then cuts to where the Lancers are about to transport as Declan explained,_ _"I've uploaded the coordinates for the Synchro Dimension into these cards. Insert them into your Duel Disks and activate them on my command."_

 _The scene then cuts to where Dan was just exposed to Leo, and Luna when Kuribon told her about him,_ 'Leo, and Luna... And this will be REALLY awkward...'

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan was sitting still on the Duel Runner staring at Leo, and Luna in complete silence when they founded him from Kuribon. Dan doesn't know how to act. Excited? Overwhelmed? Nervous? Terrified? Well he doesn't know since he is in front of two of the most popular characters in the entire history of Yu-Gi-Oh! For now what he should do is stay quiet.

"...Aren't you gonna say something?" Leo asked finally breaking the silence.

"Uh... Hi?" Dan said nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Why are you sitting on Yusei's Duel Runner?" Luna asked him, "And why are you here?"

"Uh... I'm just a little lost, and I stumbled here." Dan admitted as he looked over the Duel Runner, "This is a sweet ride."

"Yeah it's cool huh? Yusei made this Yusei Go." Leo grinned before pausing, "Hey don't change the subject. Who are you?"

"Uh... D-Dan Kizami." Dan answered with a nervous wave.

"I'm Luna. Nice to meet you." Luna said kindly with a smile.

Leo grinned, "Sup. Name's Leo."

"You said your lost?" Luna asked him.

Dan looked down, "Yeah, I was with my friends. And I guess, I was separated from them."

"Well you need some help?" Luna offered making Leo stare at her.

"Luna what if he's playing a trick on us?" Leo asked her.

Dan told him, "It's not a trick. I really am lost, I swear!"

"Then why we're you hiding?" Leo asked which made Dan paused.

"Well... I was worried you guys wouldn't like me, and yell or something." Dan answered nervously.

Luna said to him, "Oh it's alright. You're okay to us."

"Are you serious?" Dan asked surprised knowing Luna was kind but this is still awing.

Luna nodded with a smile while Leo admitted, "Well... If Luna says your okay in her book then your okay in mine."

"Oh. Okay." Dan nodded as he looked around, "Where I'm I?"

"Your in the Poppo Time Clock Shop's garage." Leo answered, "And this is where Yusei, Jack, and Crow are together to test new things involving their Duel Runners."

"Well all of this looks amazing." Dan smiled to them looking over Yusei's Duel Runner before frowning, "I think we friends are worried about me."

"Should we help you get to them?" Luna offered.

Leo looked shocked, "Luna you know if Sector Security catches us we're screwed."

That caught Dan's attention as he thought, _'Say what?'_

"Hey uh... Aren't the Satellite, and New Domino now united in Harmony?" Dan asked them.

"Well yeah." Luna nodded before looking down, "But 2 years ago it's divided once again since the Satellite was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Dan asked shocked, "Who done that?"

"This creep named Roget who is the New Director of Sector Security after Lazar retired." Leo answered, "That guy is the worst of the worst, and he soon build New Domino directly above us for us Commons to struggle, and fight to survive everyday, while those guys up there called the Tops are settling in to their luxury."

"We have been unable to do anything, and Jack was their new Champion so that Roget wouldn't do anything else rash here." Luna finished to him.

"That guy sounds nasty already." Dan remarked having known several other people like that like Mr. Heartland from ZEXAL, and the Three Pure Nobles before they entered the WRGP.

"Nasty doesn't even begin to start how to describe him." Leo admitted to him, "It's more diabolical, or a complete monster."

"Come on. We should better find your friends, and be careful on Security." Luna suggested which they both nodded, and head out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A purple suited man with blonde hair was busy on a Chess Board game before someone walked in as he turned to see it was a pale man with white hair having yellow marks on him, and looking tough.

"Sergey. What is it?" the man asked him.

"I had worked with the Deck. It is capable of doing what is intended." Sergey answered.

The man nodded, "Good. Which means it can dethrone Jack."

Hearing a alarm he called, "What's going on?"

"A surge of duel energy from Synchro, Fusion, Ritual, and two other unknown methods!" one of them answered as they pulled a recording of Dan.

"All five methods?" the man asked eyeing Dan, "Have Security bring him to the Facility, and bring his cards to me as soon as possible. They might be useful for Sergey to get more powerful."

* * *

 _With Dan, Leo, and Luna..._

The three were walking through the Commons area looking for Dan, and his friends hoping to avoid Sector Security as Dan looked around. The place looks deserted, and in complete ruins.

"Whoa man... What happened here?" Dan asked the twins in shock.

"After New Domino was built on top of us the city down here was under scraps, and would've been destroyed if it haven't been for Jack." Leo admitted.

"But Jack wasn't able to convince Roget to help us out." Luna said looking down, "He only cared for Jack."

That made Dan look down visibly angry. Roget destroyed the Satillite, and had made New Domino to what it was before Yusei had brought them in harmony which meant Yusei's hard work to unite them is now a thing of the past. He doesn't know how Roget managed to reverse it but it will at least not go to waste. That he promises. Just then they heard a motor-cycle.

"Hey... Do you guys hear something?" Dan asked looking around.

Leo, and Luna paused as they listened before they noticed it was behind them, and looked to see 2 Duel Runners riding to them before stopping to where they see a crimson Duel Runner, and a officer Duel Runner where they see a crimson haired woman, and a tanned man with a scar.

"Akiza, Trudge!" Leo cried with a smile.

"You two are okay." Luna smiled to them.

Trudge took off his helmet running a hand through his hair saying, "Yeah we are. Those officers aren't so tough as they used to be."

"How is Yusei, and everyone?" Akiza smiled to the twins.

"Zora told us they went off somewhere." Leo answered to them, "And me, and Luna were discussing about entering the Friendship Cup to stop Roget."

"The what Cup?" Dan asked confused which made Akiza, and Trudge notice him.

"Hey, wait a minute who are you?" Trudge asked him.

Dan bowed, "My name is Dan Kizami, Officer."

"I'm not an officer anymore mind you." Trudge told him which made Dan look at him confused, "They just left me with this Officer Junk."

"But you do have friends on your side now, and such." Akiza told him which made Trudge grinned, "Sorry I'm Akiza Izinski, and as you heard this is Tetsu Trudge."

Dan nodded with a smile excited to meet Akiza who is the main female lead of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Trudge who is one of his favorite characters. Trudge might be a minor character but Dan has reasons to like him for his comic relief status, funny ways, and skilled dueling... Though he loses in all of his matches but that's besides the point.

"Akiza is one of our best friends, and Trudge is a loyal guy you can rely on." Leo smiled to Dan.

"Though he can be a bit tough, and serious." Luna admitted to him.

Dan nodded, "I'll keep those in mind. Think they can help us find them?"

"Oh yeah." Leo remembered before turning to Akiza, and Trudge, "Dan's friends are lost around here so we need to find them."

"We got a transmission from Crow a while ago that he founded several people not seen here." Akiza admitted.

Luna widen her eyes, "Those might be Dan's friends!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get outta here before Sector Security comes a knocking." Trudge told them as they nodded where Dan, and Leo hopped on with Trudge as Luna hopped on with Akiza as they rode off unaware something was eyeing them.

* * *

 _Later..._

The five arrived at a small shack.

"What's this?" Dan asked seeing it.

"A roof over our heads, the place to hide from Security our own place." Leo smiled as they get off, "Hey Crow! Ya here or what!?"

At that the door open to where it shows of a orange haired man with yellow marks on his face, and bolt like earrings was there as he grinned, "Leo, Luna! And of course Trudge, and Akiza."

"Nice to see you two feather-brain." Trudge grinned as he got off his Duel Runner.

"Ah what brings you four here up, and at it?" Crow grinned crossing his arms.

Akiza answered, "Leo, and Luna had founded a kid who got separated from his friends."

"Ah another one?" Crow asked as he turned to Dan, "Ah hey there little guy. What's your name?"

Dan didn't say anything staring blankly.

"Dan?" Luna asked waving her hand in front of his face which he didn't react from.

Leo tapped on his shoulder which made Dan... Collapsed on the ground which made everyone blinked before Leo shrugged closing his eyes with a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Okay... dump!"

Water splashed on Dan waking him up, and causing him to sputter coughing.

"Ya alright?" Leo asked patting his back to help him.

"Y-Yeah... I think I just dreamed of meeting someone incredible." Dan admitted rubbing his head.

"Oh you think I'm incredible huh?"

He turned to see Crow with a grin which made him have a stunned look, "Hey! Your friend's awake!"

At that Sylvio along with Yuya, Celina, Tate, Allie, Frederick, and Riley ran in along with a girl with brown hair.

"Dan!" the group cried running over with Riley embracing Dan tight, and Celina holding them close.

"You really worried us when you passed out." Yuya said happy that Dan is okay, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dan smiled as he hugged the two girls hugging him, "Sorry about that... Just had a bit of a fan breakout."

"Well we're just glad your okay." Tate smiled to him, "Have you seen anymore of our friends?"

"No sorry... I was alone." Dan answered, "But it wasn't long until I encountered Leo, and Luna."

Sylvio grunted, "That means we are by ourselves for now. But in this wasteland we can barely get somewhere, and the place around here isn't bad but surely not my taste!"

"Crow did gave us a place to live though." Allie reminded him.

"Oh don't mistake me I am grateful for that." Sylvio told her, "Dipper, Kit, and Julia is somewhere but where could they be along with everyone else?"

"Until then we are by ourselves." Celina said as they got up, "Dan do you need anything to eat?"

"Oh uh yeah actually, I have some-" Dan smiled only for the brown haired girl to have him a small plate that has a sandwich with no crust in it as he said surprised, "Uh thanks."

"No problem. My name is Amanda." the girl smiled as Dan take the plate.

Dan at that took a bite of the sandwich admiring the taste, and soon made a disgusted look swallowing it asking, "What is this?"

"Tuna Feast Sandwich." Amanda answered.

Dan at that cringed as he moved the plate away from him, "Blaaag no way I hate Tuna!"

"But this is all we got." Crow told him, "Unless your comfortable with eating bugs."

Dan at that set the plate as he got into his backpack, and smiled, "Ah here it is."

He pulled out a Banana surprising the Synchro Residents.

"Where did you get that?" Crow asked surprised.

"I had packed up some snacks before I left in case I get hungry." Dan smiled peeling open the Banana, and taking a bite from it.

"Man no fair." Amanda pouted.

"Uh can I snag a bite?" Trudge requested hopefully which was answered from the look Dan is giving him which made the man pouted, "Meanie."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

The door opened suddenly, "Hey, Crow! You here!?"

"Ah Tanner, Frank! What are you two slackers up two?" Crow grinned.

"Ta-da!" a brown haired boy, and a purple haired boy grinned as they placed beard, and pastries on the table surprising the Synchro Group.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Crow asked surprised.

"Oh, from a cafe." the brown haired boy Frank grinned.

"Yeah, we ordered take out!" the yellow haired boy Tanner grinned.

Crow stand up disappointed, "What made you think it was okay to start stealing?"

That made the two look down, "Cause..."

"We just wanted to pull our weight." Frank said looking down.

Crow asked them sternly, "And what good will that do you if it lands you both in the Facility?"

"Those coppers mentioned that place, what is it?" Yuya asked confused.

"A place you need to avoid."

They turned to see a black haired man with a yellow mark on his cheek wearing a blue riding uniform walking in.

"Yusei!" The Synchro Group cried with smiles.

The man known as Yusei smiled, "It's good to see everyone is okay. And I see we have more people to take care of."

Akiza smiled embracing him as they kissed which grossed the kids but the girls, and Dan as they smiled.

"Yusei? The cops mentioned that we might be tied with you." Celina told him.

Yusei frowned, "Yeah since this city used to be in harmony with the Sattilite but Roget had undone all of that. And now I'm trying to make sure I can redo it."

Dan meanwhile was staring at Yusei in awe, _'It's him! Yusei Fudo the strongest Duelist of 5d's!'_

 ** _'He sure looks strong.'_** Ray admitted to him.

"I had a trip to the Facility before Roget came in, and I barely managed to get out." Yusei told them, "It is where you are imprisoned, and you can't do anything in there. So we need to be really careful when we get out."

"A prison?" Yuya asked shocked.

Crow nodded, "Yeah, and they give you a criminal mark like this here to let everyone know you been there before."

"That's terrible. Can't wait do something?" Frederick asked concerned.

Leo answered, "Winning the Friendship Cup might be the only thing."

"Trudge said that before. What is the Friendship Cup?" Dan asked them.

"A big tournament that the Tops used to celebrate the times between the second division of the Sattilite, and New Domino." Crow answered to him, "The winner gets to duel Jack Atlas one of our friends, and their Champion."

"And our foster brother." Yusei added which Crow, and him nodded in agreement.

"Thinking about it reminds me of the time he had that same plot." Akiza admitted to them.

Dan looked down having known as that Jack had put Yusei's friend in danger when Lazar had made an offer to get out of the home he's in to be the Champion of New Domino.

"And not to offend but you don't look much." Leo admitted to them.

"Don't look much what does that mean?" Sylvio asked offended.

"Sorry but what Leo meant is that you might not be able to be in the Friendship Cup." Luna apologized.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked confused.

Trudge answered simply, "This isn't fun, and games the moment that you lose you'll be put in a place most devastating then the Facility."

"That's terrible!" Yuya cried shocked.

Celina at that hugged Dan with Riley taking his hand worried. That was when Tarren, and Frank realized, "Hey weren't you two in the Cafe?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Crow asked them confused.

Tarren answered, "We seen those two at the cafe but they looked different."

Dan widen his eyes, "That must be Yugo, and Zuzu!"

"Well we need to get there!" Yuya cried standing up.

Yusei told him, "Security has you, and your friends trapped on their radar. You'll be arrested the moment your in the city."

"Well maybe Dan can put them aside!" Sylvio grinned which made the Synchro Group turn to him.

"Yeah Dan is one of the best duelists we have!" Tate smiled.

Dan told them, "N-No you got the wrong idea! Security will stomp me harshly!"

"Well they have a lot of faith in you." Leo admitted before grinning, "Why not we duel?"

"Huh?" Dan asked surprised.

Luna groaned, "Leo you can't expect he'll duel you."

"Come on sis he's gotta be good!" Leo pouted.

"I accept."

They turned to him to see Dan is smiling.

"Yeah you heard right. After all you look like a challenge." Dan smiled to Leo.

Leo grinned turning to Luna, "See sis he's willing?"

That made his sister roll her eyes but still has a smile.

"Well we'll do it tomorrow." Crow told them, "It's getting late."

They nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 _The next day..._

They got ready outside as Leo grinned, "Okay kid. Time to throw down!"

"Confidence is good but you don't want to be overconfident." Dan admitted smiling.

Leo grinned, "Ah don't worry. I'm careful."

"Okay time to see what he can do." Crow told them.

Dan thought, _'Best as well avoid using my Red Dragon Archfiends since it will raise unwanted attention.'_

 ** _'Noted.'_** Ray agreed as they both armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Chosen Ones by Dream Evil)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm up first!" Leo grinned drawing, "And I'll start off by summoning my Morphtronic Celfon!"

At that a small phone appeared before it morphed into a robot.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"100 attack points?" Sylvio asked at that.

"When Celfon's in attack mode I can roll a die and draw that many cards. Then if I get a Morphtronic I can summon it." Leo grinned.

Dan nodded on that.

"Okay dialing now!" Leo grinned as the numbers on Celfon glowed, and started beeping on random before landing on 5, "5 alright!"

He looked at the top five, and grinned, "That's what I'm talking about! Morphtronic Radion is on the rail!"

A Radio appeared before morphing into the robot.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK._  
 _● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

"As long as it's in attack mode all Morphtronics on my field gain 800 attack points!" Leo grinned.

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 100 + 800 = 900)**_

"Oh I see. His cards have abilities to make up for their low power." Yuya said seeing that.

Leo grinned, "Finally I place two cards down. Your move kid!"

Dan 1st Turn:

Dan nodded with a smile drawing as he looked at his hand seeing he has Clear Vice Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, Xyz Gift, Bright Star Dragon, Hand Destruction, and Lightpulsar Dragon.

"Okay first off I activate Hand Destruction!" Dan called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the GY, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

"So now we each have to discard two cards in order for us to draw 2 cards." Dan told Leo who nodded as they discard their cards with Dan's being Eclipse Wyvern, and Clear Vice Dragon as he drew twice to see Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Xyz Reborn, "And then as Eclipse Wyvern is sent to the graveyard, I can banish a level 7 or higher dragon that is light or dark from my Deck! I pick the Level 8 Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!"

He pocketed the card.

"And now I banish Eclipse Wyvern, and Clear Vice Dragon for me to summon Lightpulsar Dragon!" Dan called as Lightpulsar appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Lightpulsar Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And now as Eclipse Wyvern is banished, I can add the card I banished to my hand!" Dan said showing the card, "And next up I summon Bright Star Dragon!"

Bright Star appeared at that call.

* * *

 _Bright Star Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; increase that target's Level by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned Lightpulsar's level increases by 2!" Dan called as Lightpuslar glowed. **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)** "Then by banishing Bright Star, I can summon Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The light dragon vanished only to show the darkness dragon.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And once a turn I can summon a Dragon from my hand on graveyard! Come Schwarzschild Limit Dragon to do my bidding!" Dan called as Schwarzschild appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Schwarzschild Limit Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Whoa that's strong!" Leo grinned, "But I have the trap Morphtronic Bind!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Bind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a face-up "Morphtronic" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or change their battle positions._

* * *

"So now since I have a Morphtronic all the level 4 or higher monsters you have out can't attack, or change what mode their in!" Leo grinned.

Dan himself grinned, "Don't be two sure."

"Huh?" Leo asked confused, "True on that but I have this! I overlay both Lightpulsar, and Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!"

The two flew up surprising the crowd as it blared.

"The Dragon of Time will rise here for the protection of the innocent! May this dragon go back through time, and focus on using Time Travel for it's friends! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Dan chanted.

At that Tachyon Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card; all other face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card effect resolves, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa that's crazy." Leo admitted seeing it.

"Xyz Summoning?" Akiza asked confused.

"Xyz what?" Trudge asked surprised.

"That's one of the methods I told you guys about." Yuya smiled.

Dan smiled, "And Xyz Monsters have ranks no levels so Bind's effect won't work on it."

"No levels?" Leo asked shocked.

Dan grinned, "And now I activate it's Special Ability! At the start of the battle phase by using an Overlay Unit all monsters have their abilities negated, and their attack, and defense revert to normal."

Leo watched in shock as his two monsters revert back as Tachyon Dragon shined it's wings. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1800 - 800 = 1000)**_

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 900 - 800 = 100)**_

"And now Tachyon attack Radion!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon attacked Radion destroying it as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 2000)**

"Ah nice one." Leo grunted with a grin to Dan.

Dan smiled to him before saying, "Okay I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Leo: 2000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew as he looked before saying, "Okay I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

At Microscope appeared as it morphed.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"And now while his in attack mode, I can summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic from my hand!" Leo called as he called, "So I summon Morphtronic Boarden!"

A skateboard appeared before morphing.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _'Boarden? He didn't had that before I think.'_ Dan thought seeing it.

"And now I move on to my battle phase." Leo grinned which confused everyone.

"But his monsters aren't strong enough." Riley pointed out.

Leo grinned, "All Morphtronics on my field can attack directly as long as Borden is in attack mode!"

That made Dan widen his eyes.

"And now Boarden, Scopen, Celfon attack!" Leo grinned as the three charged attacked Dan as he grunted. **(Dan: 2600)** "And I activate my face-down, Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"So now I can Synchro Summon during battle!" Leo grinned surprising the Lancers but Dan, "Level 3 Scopen tunes level 1 Celfon, and level 3 Boarden!"

Scopen turned to 3 rings as Celfon, and Boarden each turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 + 3 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

A mechanical dragon with a screwdriver, and a bulldozer arm appeared ready for combat.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Whoa that's strong." Yuya admitted, "But without Boarden it can't attack directly."

"And since Power Tool isn't a Morphtronic, Boarden won't work." Celina added.

Leo grinned, "And I activate the Spell, Factory of 100 Machines!"

* * *

 _Factory of 100 Machines_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Remove from play all "Morphtronic" monsters from your Graveyard. Target face-up Machine-Type monster you control gains 200 ATK for each card removed, until the End Phase._

* * *

"By banishing all the Morphtronics on my field, Power Tool gets a charge of 200 points for each." Leo grinned, "I banish Celfon, Scopen, Boarden, Radion, and the Remoten that was one of the two cards I discarded for Power Tool to have a 1000 boost!"

 _Power Tool: **(ATK: 2300 + (200 * 5) = 3300)**_

"3300 attack points!?" Sylvio asked shocked.

"Alright Power Tool attack Tachyon Dragon!" Leo grinned as his Dragon charged attacked the Xyz destroying it as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 2300)**

"Alright! Now at the main phase 2, I activate Power Tool's ability for me to take 3 equip spells, and you add 1 one of them to my hand." Leo grinned as he shows Megamorph, Double Tool C&D, and Power Pickaxe.

Dan looked over before saying, "Megamorph."

Leo nodded adding the card as he shuffled the other two, "I activate Megamorph!"

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"As my Life Points are less Power Tool's original attack points are doubled." Leo grinned as the Power Tool glowed. **(ATK: 3300 + (2300 * 2) = 5600)**

"5600 attack points!" Allie cried.

"At least 100 Factory's effect will wear off at this turn." Tate told her.

Leo nodded, "Yeah he's right. I end with a face-down."

 _Power Tool: **(ATK: 5600 - (200 * 5) - = 4300)**_

Dan 2nd Turn:

Dan nodded as he drew seeing he has drawn Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force as he smiled, _'Alright time too-'_

"Crow!"

They turned to see a rider wearing a purple suit, and a orange helmet telling him, "Sector Security is heading this way! Run for it!"

"How'd they find us?" Yuya asked surprised.

Celina answered, "Might've followed me, and Sylvio from our walk."

Just then a net caught as Dan as he struggled, and dropped to the floor as the cards on the field vanished.

* * *

 **Dan: 2300**

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Hey... Get this off of me!" Dan grunted struggling to get the net out as he felt rough hands on him.

"The Director said to bring his cards to him." an Officer told them as the others apprehended the others except for the kids.

At that the Officers take Dan's 4 Decks as Dan yelled, "Hey those are mine!"

The officers placed the decks in a special case as they take them to the trucks.

"Leave him alone!" Celina yelled as she noticed Moon Shadow had appeared behind Riley as he grabbed her, and vanished.

The Officers holding Dan throw him in a Truck with the net still on as they shut it for the net to dissolve as Dan run banging on the door, "Let me out! Let me out! Give me my Decks back! Please they mean so much to me!"

When he felt the truck started to drive off he paused before sitting down as he started crying.

* * *

 **Ouch... Not a good thing. Dan's Decks were stolen, and he is going to the Facility. He won't be alone at least, and next time we get to see the Kingpin. What could happen at this time? Be sure to review!**


	27. Slammer in the Facility!

**Hey guys. I see how angry you guys were that Dan's Decks were stolen. Well don't worry they'll be back to him soon in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own the OCs!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _"Hey uh... Aren't the Satellite, and New Domino now united in Harmony?" Dan asked them._

 _"Well yeah." Luna nodded before looking down, "But 2 years ago it's divided once again since the Satellite was destroyed."_

 _"Destroyed?" Dan asked shocked, "Who done that?"_

 _"This creep named Roget who is the New Director of Sector Security after Lazar retired." Leo answered, "That guy is the worst of the worst, and he soon build New Domino directly above us for us Commons to struggle, and fight to survive everyday, while those guys up there called the Tops are settling in to their luxury."_

 _The scene cuts to the purple suited man eyeing Dan, "All five methods? Have Security bring him to the Facility, and bring his cards to me as soon as possible. They might be useful for Sergey to get more powerful."_

 _The scene cuts to Dan's turn against Leo,_ 'Alright time too-'

 _"Crow!"_

 _They turned to see the rider telling him, "Sector Security is heading this way! Run for it!"_

 _"How'd they find us?" Yuya asked surprised._

 _Celina answered, "Might've followed me, and Sylvio from our walk."_

 _The scene cuts to the officers_ _apprehending the others except for the kids as one said,_ _"The Director said to bring his cards to him."_

 _At that the Officers take Dan's 4 Decks as Dan yelled, "Hey those are mine!"_

 _Then when he felt the truck started to drive off he paused before sitting down as he started crying._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan was alone in the truck he's in crying from his four Decks being stolen. Without them, and now stuck at the Facility he won't be able to handle what will come to save all of the people from the Fusion Dimension. And not only that Riley is also involved in this, and now maybe she's gonna hate him for putting her in prison for what he should've done is keep her out of harm's way. As he continued crying he felt someone hugging him, and looked to see Ray.

 ** _"Oh Dan..."_** Ray trailed off heartbroken.

"Ray... I failed. Everyone is now doomed, and it's all my fault." Dan chocked, "Riley will now hate me, I don't have my Decks to fight back, and now I'll be in jail."

Ray told him, **_"It's not your fault... Everything will be fine. We can figure out a way to fight through this."_**

"How can we?" Dan cried leaning on her with tears in his eyes, "Everything is now doomed."

 _ **"Your Decks won't be gone for long."**_ Ray told him making Dan look up at her, **_"I can use my power to give you your decks for as long as I can."_**

"Y-You can really do that?" Dan asked with tears brimming.

 ** _"Yes. A Duelist's master has gotta know every card in their student's decks."_** Ray smiled to him.

Dan looked before smiling, "Thank you Ray."

Ray smiled nodding to him before sensing, **_"_** ** _We're here. The Facility."_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

An Officer brought the case that contained Dan's Decks to the man in the purple suit who set it beside him opening it to see them, "Now an ultimate weapon is in our ways for Sergey to get stronger."

"So what can we do for the boy himself?" the Officer asked him.

The man answered, "I'll take care of that. Get back to your duties."

The Officer nodded as he walked off. With him gone a screen opened as the man turned to see it was a tanned man with side-burns, and a mustache wearing a cap was on with pictures of Sylvio, Yusei, Crow, the rider, Yuya, Celina, Dan, Trudge, and Akiza, _**"Sir we gotten these trouble-makers including Yusei."**_

"Good Yusei had been a large thorn in our side for far too long." the man said taking a piece of a White Knight.

 ** _"But what about this kid?"_** the tanned man asked as the image of Dan enlarged, **_"He doesn't look anything special."_**

"He may seem like an original brat but don't let that fool you Armstrong." the man said to him, "He can use over 5 different summoning methods."

 ** _"5 Methods?"_** Armstrong asked shocked.

"Indeed. I want you to keep an eye on him, and keep the others on a short leash. And as for the young girl bring her to me." the man said as the image of Celina enlarged.

 ** _"Of course."_** Armstrong nodded as he exited off.

The man took a look at the Decks, and smirked.

* * *

 _Back at the Facility..._

An Officer told two guards once they arrived, "I'm here to transfer 9 prisoners."

"Proceed." a female guard told him.

"Prisoner? Did you say prisoner?" Sylvio asked horrified, "I'm not a prisoner, my name is-"

"You don't have a name, you're just a number." an Officer behind him snapped.

Dan looking around noticed something, "Hey where's Riley?"

"Don't worry Dan. She's safe." Yuya smiled to him, "Moon Shadow brought her back to Declan."

"Oh thank goodness." Dan sighed in relief with a smile.

The female guard mentioned, "I have special orders for the young girl, so goodbye to your friends, missy. You're coming with me."

Celina grunted before telling Dan, "Dan. Stay strong."

With that they walked off as a male guard told them, "You other 8, follow me."

They did so as Dan looks around un-eased knowing the Facility is anything but a nice place. Prisoners get rowdy, there will be a ton of fights, the guards will not care for their condition, and he'll turn into one of them in due time. But he has to stay strong so he can make it through. When they get to the entrance the guard told them, "There's no unauthorized dueling in here, so we've confiscated your duel disks. Here are your decks."

He handed all but Dan their Decks as Crow told him, "I thought you said there was no dueling."

"You'll come to realize that your cards have other uses. So I'd take care of them if I were you." the guard smirked before pulling on a switch, "Now then, welcome to your new home sweet home."

They entered in as they looked around.

"They're tossing us in with everyone else?" Sylvio asked fearfully looking around, "This is different than my normal five-star accommodations."

Crow mentioned to them, "Believe it or not, half the people locked up in this place don't deserve to be here. They were rounded up and arrested because of their ideas and beliefs."

"Yeah, beliefs that don't mesh up so well with the current people in charge." the rider who they learned is named Shinji Weber told them.

"So, like us, these people are innocent." Yuya said looking around in horror.

"Right." Shinji confirmed but added grimly, "But still, being locked up can take its toll on you."

"What does that mean?" Trudge asked him.

Shinji told him, "Even the innocent have their breaking point so we'll have to try and stay strong, just like some of lifers here."

"This doesn't bring back a lot of memories." Yusei admitted frowning before saying to Akiza, "Sorry that your mixed up in this Akiza."

"It's okay Yusei. We have each other now at least." Akiza smiled to him.

Then as they were taken to the cell their handcuffs dissolved, and the guard told them, "All right, dredges of humanity. This is where I leave you, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends down here in gen pop."

"Thanks. It's so nice to know that you care." Crow said sarcastically as Dan got on an empty bed laying down with his head in his hands staring up at the ceiling.

The guard while walking off paused asking himself, "Uh, hold it. Wasn't I supposed to do something with them? Ehh, I forget."

Shrugging he walked off away from the group.

"You sure are making yourself at home." Trudge said seeing what Dan is doing.

Dan shrugged, "Well there's no use complaining that your here. So you have to make sure not to cause trouble."

"Well, it's just us now." Crow told them before noticing company, "Oh. And them."

They turned to see two prisoners staring intently at them as one said, "Hey, new guys."

Yuya looked a bit uneased at how their looking at him.

"Ain't you gonna come say hi?" one of them asked as they walked to Yuya.

Whimpering Yuya said with a nervous smile, "Yeah, we were just about to."

"Too late. You've hurt my feelings." the other prisoner said to him.

The first said to him, "And when you hurt his feelings you hurt my feelings. And do you have any idea what that means?"

"Uh, that you guys are a bit too sensitive?" Yuya asked nervously.

Sylvio only grinned to him, "No, Yuya, what it means is that they're going to hurt you."

"Good idea!" the first prisoner agreed.

"You mean great idea!" the second prisoner told them.

"Gong says leave those 8 alone!"

Hearing that they looked to see it was Gong looking serious.

"No way! For real?" Yuya asked in shock, "Gong, is that-"

He was cut-off when Gong suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Yuya, so good to see you!" Gong cried with tears.

"You, too. Super close up." Yuya said muffled in Gong's clothes.

"Gong's been worried sick about you, and Little D!" Gong cried, "But now you two are safe in Gong's arms! And Gong's overjoyed! Uh-oh. Hope you brought a life jacket 'cause here comes the waterworks!"

"Guess any friend of Yuya's is a friend of ours." Crow shrugged a bit weird out.

"Hey Sylvio!"

He turned to see three familiar faces.

"Kit, Julia, Dipper!" Sylvio cried in shock, "You three are in the slammer too?"

"Yeah no thanks to sensitive security when I ask why there is a division." Kit shrugged angered, "Is that really so hard to answer?"

"To them apparently." Dipper told him before asking, "What has been going on lately?"

"Me, and Yuya had been back together the three trio of You Show, along with Riley, and Dan here." Sylvio said gesturing to Dan, "Riley was taken back by Moon Shadow, and Celina is apparently dragged out for some reason."

"For all we know whatever these cops have for Celina can't be good." Julia mentioned to him.

"Can't be good indeed, since they were a bit focused on her."

They turned to see it was Dennis with a grin, "Yes it's me, Dennis."

"Dennis! I didn't expect to find you here." Yuya said surprised.

Dennis sighed admitting, "Neither did I, but they brought Shay, Yuto, and I in for being in an Underground Duel."

"Yuto, and Shay? Their okay?" Dan asked sitting up in shock.

Dennis nodded on that, "Yeah Dan their fine. The prisoners decided to give them a not so welcome party, and they gave them a not so thank you, and long story short their placed in isolation."

"Wait, so, Gong, you're telling us that you know who these people are?" the first prisoner asked Gong.

Gong nodded at that, "Yes. And had you harmed them, Gong would've eaten your meals for a week. But feel free to fill up on Sylvio's meals."

That made Dan, and Sylvio gave Gong a dull look.

Then the two prisoners started apologizing bowing frantically.

"Wow they seem to be well trained by you." Trudge remarked to Gong.

Gong then asked Dan, "So little D, where's the rest of the crew?"

"I don't know." Dan admitted, "Tate, Allie, and Frederick are safe with some kids Crow, and Shinji made friends with, Riley is back with Declan by now, and Celina is taken away by Security for some reason."

"And any leads on Zuzu?" Gong asked them.

Yuya answered, "Well... We haven't found her yet but, I definitely know that she's somewhere in this city."

"Along with Yugo." Dan added jumping off the bed, "So she's safe."

"So what's the plan to bust out?" Sylvio asked them.

Yusei shook his head, "It isn't that simple. The Facility is a big station that can house many criminals. And I managed to get out by beating it's Chief."

"So we gotta beat the Chief ourselves." Sylvio concluded, "Where is he I'll gladly take him on."

"Fired." Yusei answered.

Dan remembers that frank, and clear. The chief Armstrong had accused Tanner of bringing Magazines in his cell on Goodwin's orders to make Yusei want to duel him to see if he is a Signer but no mark had appeared since Armstrong did the duel unfairly by taking their decks for Yusei to have 1 by each prisoner to make a Deck, and and was using the Security Cameras, and only have have Yusei electrocuted to have an unfair advantage. Luckily Yusei managed to hide a card called Rubble King from the camera until it was the perfect time to use it by using Armstrong's milling tactics to his advantage to use Blasting the Ruins to win. Armstrong had ordered him, and Alex on lockdown despite their deal only to be called out by Goodwin who showed up in time, and berated Armstrong for taking his position as Chief too far, and fired him for his unfairness.

"So how can we get out now?" Yuya asked a bit uneased.

"The Facility is a nasty place." Trudge told him, "No-one knows how to bust out."

* * *

 _Later..._

People were lining up for lunch as they give their meals as Dan waited in line, and when it was his turn he walked up, and raised his tray to the cook who noticed after not seeing anyone in front of him, and chuckled before giving him some stuff as Dan looked to see it was little of what they got, "That's it?"

"Perfect for you since your small." the cook grinned.

"Get out of the way."

"Some of us have lives you know."

Hearing the prisoners yelling at him to hurry it up Dan frowned before walking off. He looked around as he sees the group waving to him as he walked over only to trip when a prisoner stuck his foot out causing him to cry out falling down on the ground with his tray scattering on the floor causing the group to look surprise.

"Oops sorry." the prisoner that stuck his foot out smirked at Dan, "You gotta be more careful."

Dan was slowly getting up a bit in pain when he noticed a prisoner stepped in front of him as he looked up only to assaulted with water making him stutter coughing, "Whoopsie Daisy! My bad. Sorry that I splashed that you were in my way. Too bad this is the water I used to clean the toilets with."

Ray said angered in Dan's head, **_'What jerks!'_**

"Hey knock it off!" Trudge yelled at the prisoners.

"You have no rights to treat Dan like that!" Yuya agreed disgusted that the prisoners are making fun of Dan because he's a kid.

"Hey!" they looked over to a guard who warned, "Quit causing trouble, you hear me!? Or I'll give you some!"

"Let it go, fellas." Gong said to them despite also being angered by how the prisoners are treating Dan, "Best not to make a scene. Dennis, Gong, Julia, Kit, and Dipper will share their food with Dan."

They nodded agreeing as Akiza walked to Dan knelling, "Are you okay Dan?"

"I don't know..." Dan admitted, "I've never felt humiliated like this before. I know their bullies, and have to stand up for myself but what can I do?"

"Come on. After we eat we'll figure something out." Akiza said to him as they walked to the group.

Gong asked him worried, "You feeling alright Little D?"

"Yeah. Those guys sure are as rowdy as I thought." Dan admitted sitting down, "After this I could take a shower."

"Yes since you now reek." Sylvio said narrowing his nose in disgust only for the group to glare at him, "What? I'm simply saying the truth!"

"That wasn't nice Sylvio." Yuya told him angered, "He just been bullied by those creeps, and he doesn't need you saying-"

"It's okay Yuya. I know what he meant." Dan said looking down.

"Hey look there." Dennis said as the turned to what looks like a white cloaked man is eating some good eats with a man that is wearing a brown robe, and having a mole above his right eye was standing beside him.

Seeing him Yusei, Crow, and Akiza felt some sort of vibe.

"Akiza... Does he look familiar?" Yusei asked her.

"Yeah he kinda does." Akiza admitted.

Crow joked, "Maybe some guy we forget to visit?"

"The Kingpin." Dennis said to them.

"Him?" Sylvio asked.

Yuya asked, "Kingpin?"

"Dan?" the two prisoners from earlier asked walking to him, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks." Dan smiled to them, "But do you know who this Kingpin is?"

"He's tough... and powerful." the first prisoner beside him answered, "And he controls everything. If you want outta here, they he may be able to help you."

The second prisoner added, "And the guy beside him is the former Kingpin, Chojiro Tokumatsu."

"Chojiro?" Crow asked shocked.

"You mean Hero Chojiro?" Shinji asked them.

The two nodded, "He had abandoned his Dueling Career after dueling the Tops, and was soon brought here by cheating."

Dan gets that there. In Crow, and Shinji's eyes Chojiro might used to be a Dueling Idol for the Commons, and often resolves things by using dueling to finish this with a positive tone. But that all changed when he dueled the Tops, and lost. And Chojiro might've felt that all he worked for is going up in blazes, and soon cheated to get back his wishes, and was placed here as a result. He doesn't know who the real Kingpin is but can tell he's not someone to mess with.

* * *

 _Later..._

In the shower room a guard told Dan, Yuya, Shinji, Crow, Sylvio, and some prisoners, "Alright fellas, I want you to scrub this place until it shines!"

"Seriously?" Yuya asked in shock.

Crow agreed, "Yeah, we just got done washing every last pot and pan from breakfast! Can't you get someone else to do this?"

The guard told him, "Yeah, I could. But you guys did such a good job washing all those dishes. Why would I want to change things up? Now get to work! And careful about some of the hairballs you find. We got a rat problem."

Dan now with his clothes clean, and ready looked around before walking to the wall grabbing a bucket, and started to work.

"See? He's not complaining, and neither should you." the guard smirked to the other prisoners as they eyed what Dan is doing.

"Dan your not bothered?" Yuya asked him surprised.

Dan answered, "Why would I? I mean back at home I clean the environment from pollution."

Just then a prisoner stepped to the guard, "Actually, uh... I was kinda feeling a little sick, boss."

He handed a card to the guard which didn't go un-noticed by Yuya, and soon the other prisoners followed his example. Smirking at the four cards he has the guard told them, "You can all go back to your cells."

They walked out the shower room thanking the guard as he turned to the other four, "What are you looking? Help your friend, and start scrubbing!"

Yuya yelled, "Wait!"

"Yeah! What was all that about?" Sylvio asked the guard wanting answers.

The guard asked, "Really? If you're too dense to know, then that's your fault."

He closed the door leaving them alone.

"Hey! I want answers!" Sylvio yelled.

* * *

 _Back at their cell..._

"Duh, Sylvio. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Dennis asked Sylvio as they finished cleaning the shower room, "It's really pretty simple. In this prison, dueling cards are like credit. They can buy you things. And not just things. As you just saw, they can get you favors, too."

"So that's why they let us keep decks." Yuya said looking at his.

"Man, wish someone had told me this earlier." Sylvio grunted. "I'd be in the penthouse suite by now!"

Yuya not believing what he heard Sylvio said yelled, "No way! We can't give our cards away, Sylvio! They're worth more than anything we would get in return."

Dan nodded agreeing on that. Suddenly Trudge asked, "Hey wait how did you five know that?"

They looked away at that which made Yuya stand up looking upset, "I can't believe it! I've lost a lot of respect for you, Gong!"

"Your wrong!" they turned to the two prisoners who said, "You should have even more respect for Gong."

"That's right." the first agreed.

"Don't worry about it, fellas." Gong told them.

"No, this needs to be said!" the first prisoner told him before explaining, "Before arrived at the Facility, both of our decks were taken in a duel, and we didn't have a single card to our names."

"So we were constantly being tormented." the second agreed, "That's when Gong stepped in. He had given his cards to a guard to make sure we wouldn't get messed with anymore."

"Everything changed after that." the first told them.

"And changed even more thanks to Dennis, Kit, Dipper, and Julia." the second told them, "They gave their cards so that we can't get hungry anymore."

"What can I say?" Dennis shrugged with a smile, "Gong's a good influence on us."

Kit, Julia, and Dipper only grinned at that.

"Sorry I accused you, Gong." Yuya apologized to Gong before saying, "But it's not right that the Facility works that way. Our cards are a part of us."

"Yeah. Gong agrees." Gong said looking down.

Dan looked down as he soon thought, _'Okay I have to do this. Ray can you have my Cosmic Cyclone appear?'_

 ** _'Dan what are you-'_**

 _'I don't like giving my cards for selfish reasons but this might be our ticket out of here.'_ Dan told her.

Ray said to him not liking this, **_'It's wrong.'_**

 _'I know it's hard. I get you don't like cards being taken by people but this is the only way we have to battle the Fusion Dimension.'_ Dan pointed out to her.

 ** _'Your right Dan. Let's do it.'_** Ray agreed as his pocket glowed slightly.

 _'That's the spirit.'_ Dan smiled before walking to the gate taking out his Cosmic Cyclone, "Guard? Guard?"

A guard walked over asking, "Yeah what you want?"

Dan handed Cosmic Cyclone to him saying, "Have the Kingpin meet me, and my friends down at the cafeteria hall in a few minutes."

"Dan?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Whoa an Ultimate Rare." the guard said shocked by Cosmic Cyclone's rarity before grinning, "Got it Kingpin is on his way."

He opened the cell door as he ran out.

"Dan what did you just do?" Julia asked shocked.

Dan turned to her, "A way for us to get out of the Facility. If we talk to the Kingpin, and get his help we can find our friends, and continue fighting Fusion."

"Oh I get it now." Yuya smiled, "That's real smart."

"Or dumb." Sylvio rolled his eyes as they walked out.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The group at the cafeteria hall to wait for the Kingpin.

They didn't have to wait long because he along with Chojrio, and two robed men walked over.

"Which one of you have called me?" he asked the group.

Dan answered looking serious, "That's me sir."

"You. A kid?" the Kingpin asked looking at him.

Dan answered, "We have some things we want to talk about."

One of the robed men yelled, "Look sharp kid! Your standing before the Kingpin! If you don't want any trouble hand over your cards!"

"Or?" Dan dared him to say.

"Or you'll face the wrath of the Kingpin!" the robed man smirked laughing.

"How bout no?" Dan asked.

Stunned the other asked, "What'd you say?"

Dan's lack of fear made the Kingpin narrow his eyes at him. Gong agreed, "Gong's with Little D. Taking a duelist's cards is like taking his soul. So, it ends right here. We're not scared of you one bit."

"Cards are worth more then anything we ever have." Julia agreed with him, "You take a duelist's cards it will feel like your taking everything we care about."

"And your just a bug bully, and we deal with bullies just one way." Yuya added looking serious, "By standing up to them! So show Dan what you got!"

"And don't hold back also!" Kit agreed, "Dan is not to underestimate!"

"He can beat you easy!" Sylvio added.

One of two prisoners asked Gong fearfully, "Is this wise?"

"Yes, it is." Gong answered, "And dangerous."

"You dare defy the Kingpin's orders?" Chojiro asked Dan, "You are very foolish indeed! The Kingpin wields great power here! He can make your lives most unpleasant. Now, he said give him your cards!"

"He said the answer is no." Dipper said to him.

"You insolent child!" Chojiro yelled only to calm down when the Kingpin held his hand in front of him.

The Kingpin said to Dan, "You are a brave young lad. Reminds me of three other kids I had encountered before. But you should know I am all powerful just like is Dueling's true purpose."

"Duels are meant about having fun, power has nothing to do with it!" Dan added.

"Fun?" Chojiro's eye twitched at that.

"Get out!" one of the robed man smirked turning to the Kingpin, "Boss, can you believe this brat? He belongs in the nuthouse, not the big house!"

He started laughing at that only for Chojiro to snap at him, "You sound like a halfwit hyena!"

"Yes, sir. Yes, I do." the robed man said bowing apologetically.

"As for you, you've made your decision, so you must now live with the consequences." Chojiro told Dan before turning to the Kingpin, "What shall we do?"

The Kingpin pulled out a card saying, "Guard?"

A guard walked over, "Ahoy! You ring?"

The Kingpin suddenly tossed the card to him making the guard cry out as he caught it as the Kingpin directed, "Two Duel Disks on the double!"

"Ooh, an Ultra Rare!" the guard cried stunned before grinning, "Yes, Duel Disks on their way!"

He ran off as the Kingpin told Dan, "I'll show you that power is everything in Dueling one way or another."

Dan at that thought, _'So he's challenging me to a Duel... Ray can you have my new Synchro Deck appear please?'_

 ** _'Of course thanks for asking nicely.'_** Ray smiled as his pocket glowed before fading.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at a office..._

Armstrong was looking over a camera at the cafeteria hall before calling on a phone, "Sir? Yes it's me. Yeah that kid you told me to keep an eye on is here. Well the co-called 'Kingpin' had challenged him to a match. Yes sir, I'll make sure of that. Okay bye."

He hanged up as Armstrong looked back at the camera.

* * *

 _At the cafeteria hall..._

After arming their Decks, and Duel Disks the Kingpin, and Dan are ready to fight.

"Don't you forget, young one." Chojiro started to Dan, "We're in a prison so there's no place to run."

"Great so when Kingpin here starts losing, he can't go hide!" Yuya told him.

Chojiro growled, "Why you..."

"Enough!" the Kingpin said before grabbing his cloak, and toss it off making Crow, Yusei, Akiza, and Dan widen their eyes when they see who it is.

The Kingpin is a young man who has white hair with steel armor with a gem on his forehead along with black boots.

"Primo?" Yusei asked shocked.

The Kingpin now known as Primo smirked, "Well Yusei. I am please to know you still remember me."

"How are you back? You were absorbed with Lester, and Jakob!" Crow told him.

"Wait you know this guy?" Sylvio asked them.

Akiza nodded, "Yeah. He was an enemy of our's from way back. Primo is a tough opponent, and is a member of a Turbo Dueling Team known as Team New World."

"Indeed. Of course the WRGP is over, and by the looks of things Z-one haven't remake the city." Primo said running a hand through his hair.

Dan blinked. _'Z-one...?'_

 **(A/N: (bopdog111): Even though Dan knows about 5d's he doesn't watch the Arc Cradle arc since it was never dubbed so he doesn't know much about Z-one, and his involvement.)**

"And I don't want to argue since it seems so far he placed his trust in someone to keep the future safe." Primo continued, "But that doesn't matter. You ready kid?"

Dan nodded readying.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Primo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Dan cried drawing as he looked to see Garbage Lord, Polymerization, Photon Slasher, Assault Mode Activate, Resonator Call, and Call of the Haunted, "Okay first off I'll activate Resonator Call!"

* * *

 _Resonator Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Resonator" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This card allows me to add a Resonator from my Deck to my hand." Dan said adding the card, "And the card I chose is Dark Resonator!"

 _'Wait Resonator?'_ Primo thought surprised, and all inhabitants of Synchro look surprised.

"And then I'll summon Dark Resonator!" Dan called as one of his ionic tuners appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"And now by trading 2000 points, I can summon this guy! Garbage Lord!" Dan called as Garbage Lord appeared.

* * *

 _Garbage Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by paying 2000 Life Points. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

 **(Dan: 2000)**

"Is that even worth it? Against Primo, I'm not sure if Dan can do this." Crow admitted.

"Why what can Primo do?" Yuya asked him curious.

Yusei answered, "Primo uses cards that uses his opponent's Synchro Monsters to his advantage."

"Dan's Synchro are what Primo relies on?" Gong asked surprised, "No wonder he's the new Kingpin."

"Indeed Chojiro's Lightshower didn't stand a chance!" the first prisoner said worried.

Dan thought, _'But luckily I knew that, and I have something that can stand up against it.'_

 ** _'You think it can work?'_** Ray asked him.

Dan nodded with a smile, _'I know it can Ray.'_ "Okay level 3 Dark Resonator tunes level 5 Garbage Lord!"

The fiend flew up to 3 rings as Garbage Lord turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Dragon born from the magic of the Archfiend's! Press through, and from your own will defend those you care about! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan chanted as his Synchro Deck's ionic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

All the Synchro Inhabitants froze at the sight of Red Dragon Archfiend.

"R-Red Dragon Archfiend?" Trudge asked in shock.

Meanwhile the Lancers were cheering for Dan.

"Alright Dan's Synchro Ace is already there!" Kit grinned.

Gong grinned. "Each time Little D summons that dragon it's gonna get real!"

"Primo better make sure he has a attack ready because Dan's Red Dragon Archfiend is out to get him!" Yuya grinned.

Dan however still looks serious knowing this will attract a lot of attention. And some attention which will bring unknown things that will happen in the near future. Primo started laughing before smirking to Dan, "Well well this is a mighty surprise. I don't know how you got a hold on Red Dragon Archfiend but I do know that this will be more interesting then I thought."

"I place 2 cards down. Your turn." Dan ended his turn. _'And when he summons Wisel after destroying Wise Core then I got Assault Mode Activate to use for Wisel to be taken down easily.'_

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Just so you guys are also aware the cards Primo will be using in this fic are owned by the author Count Morningstar so give him credit for these.)**

Primo 1st Turn:

"My turn." Primo said drawing as he looked before smirking, "And I'll start by sacrificing Red Dragon Archfiend to summon Apocalypse Droid-Infiltrator to your side!"

"Wait what?"

His dragon roared before vanishing. Standing in its place was a white android with a very feminine build. Its head had no features, and around its neck was a shorter version of the loop-shaped collar that Primo is wearing. Suddenly, the android's head shimmered and took on a very human appearance. Her head had long gray hair that was going down it's back.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Droid-Infiltrator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to the opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position by tributing one monster your opponent controls. Then Special Summon two "Apocalypse Tokens" (DARK/Machine/LV 3/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your side of the field in Defense Position. This card cannot attack or be used as material for a Fusion or Synchro Summon._

* * *

"Whoa what the?" Yuya asked surprised.

"He never had that before." Yusei said seeing that.

"Then when that's done, I can summon two Apocalypse Tokens to my field." Primo smirked.

Appearing on the field alongside Primo were two identical human-shaped robots with a very skeletal build. They were both white in color, and on the front of each droid's round head was a large red lens.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "_ _Apocalypse Droid-Infiltrator"._

* * *

"So you are aware Infiltrator can't attack, nor can it be used as Fusion, or Synchro Summons." Primo smirked to Dan.

Dan grunted looking at Infiltrator since it's looking like Riley, _'Okay this is unexpected... I didn't expect for Primo to use a new Deck.'_

 ** _'Well obviously he has to go for something else to support his Wisel right?'_** Ray asked him which made him nod.

Primo then added, "And then I activate Apocalypse Bombing!"

* * *

 _Apocalypse Bombing_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate by discarding 1 or more "Apocalypse Droid" monsters from your hand. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card discarded by this effect._

* * *

"So now by sending two Apocalypse Droids from my hand to the graveyard, I can deal you 500 points of damage for each card I discarded!" Primo smirked as two large white metal spheres, each with a red lens for an eye, fall out of the sky and strike the ground around the Dan, causing explosions as he cried out. **(Dan: 1000)**

"Dan!" Yuya cried as the Lancers watched worriedly.

Crow grunted, "Man, Primo has gotten stronger since we last saw him."

"No doubt." Yusei admitted.

Trudge asked them, "So is that bad?"

"Very bad Trudge. If Dan doesn't win then his hope of us getting out will be gone." Akiza answered as Dan slowly raise back up breathing.

Primo told him, "You should've stayed on the ground. But if you want more pain I'm happy to do so. I now summon Apocalypse Droid-Scavenger!"

Appearing on the field to move alongside Primo and his two machines was a small white automated vehicle with three pairs of thick black wheels, and on its back was the type of container one might find on the back of a dump truck. On its front end instead of a cab was a round ball with a large red lens on the front and a pair of long cable-like arms that ended in three-pronged claws.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Droid-Scavenger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be selected as an attack target while you control another Machine monster. Once per turn, you can add 1 "Apocalypse Droid" monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"While I have another machine on my field you can't attack Scavenger. Once every turn, Scavenger allows me to take an Apocalypse Droid from my graveyard, and add it to my hand." Primo said taking a card, "And I add Apocalypse Droid-Mine Sweeper! And now I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 1000**

 **Primo: 4000**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Dan's already at his last amount of Life Points." Yuya said worried.

"Hope all those points he payed to summon Garbage Lord is worth it." Crow told him, "Because it looks like Primo's new deck isn't focused around Wisel."

Dan soon drew, and smiled, "Okay Primo first off I'll activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"This powerful trap card allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard, and place it in attack mode!" Dan called as he called, "Come on back Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The dragon reappeared roaring ready to fight back.

"Alright he got it back!" Sylvio grinned.

Julia said to them, "Hopefully it can be brought to good use since Dan's so low at points."

Primo suddenly called, "I activate the trap card, Apocalypse Reign!"

* * *

 _Apocalypse Reign_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a Synchro Monster: You can draw 1 card, and then inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When your opponent attacks a level 1 monster you control: That monster isn't destroyed by that battle. During the End Phase after this card was activated: Destroy this card._

* * *

"Since you summoned a Synchro Monster it allows me to draw 1 card, and you take 600 points of damage!" Primo called as he drew while a small missile launcher appeared, and fired a missile at Dan exploding on contact as he grunted stepping back holding his shoulder. **(Dan: 0400)**

"Oh no Dan!" Yuya cried in concern for his friend.

"This isn't going well. This Primo sure is touchy about dealing damage." Dennis said blinking in shock.

Dan grunted, "N-No sweat... I activate Mystik Wok!"

* * *

 _Mystik Wok_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

"So now by sacrificing a monster I regain points equal to it's attack or defense points. So thanks for Infiltrator." Dan grinned as Infiltrator vanished as he glowed. **(Dan: 2800)**

"Yeah so now Dan has Life Points to use!" Yuya grinned.

"But how long can that be?" Crow asked him.

Dan called, "Alright Red Dragon Archfiend attack one of the Apocalypse Tokens with Absolute Power Force!"

At that Red Dragon Archfiend attacked the token destroying it as Primo grunted.

"And don't think your out yet. When Red Dragon Archfiend attacks a monster in defense mode all other monsters you have that are in defense mode are destroyed!" Dan grinned, "Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Red Dragon Archfiend fired a flame blast at the other token, and Scavenger destroying them both. Primo only smirked, "Why thank you."

"Huh?" Dan asked confused.

"When a monster on my field is destroyed due to an effect, I can summon this card! Come Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Primo called.

At his call what appeared was a white head, two arms, a pair of legs, and a torso as they all floated around it before one by one they slotted together with the head opening a slot revealing a red eye, the two arms extended and became larger, and the legs unfolded resulting in a much larger humanoid looking machine with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Wisel!" Dan cried in shock seeing it.

"So there's Primo's Meklord." Crow said seeing it.

"But it's different now." Yusei said to him, "What can it do now."

Dan grunted, _'Okay now this is sudden... But I can still destroy it!'_ "Activating Trap Card, Assault Mode Activate!"

* * *

 _Assault Mode Activate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position._

* * *

"By tributing a Synchro Monster, I can summon it's Assault Mode form to the field!" Dan called surprising the Synchro Residents once more, "I sacrifice Red Dragon Archfiend! Come out! Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!"

At that Red Dragon Archfiend's Assault Mode form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card attacks, destroy all other monsters after damage calculation. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Even it's Assault Mode form?" Chojiro asked stunned, "Where did this young man get them?"

"This gotten more interesting. But like before when you summon a monster Apocalypse Reign deals you 600 points of damage!" Primo called as the missile launcher fired again hitting Dan hard as he grunted. **(Dan: 2200)**

Dan grunted, "That doesn't matter. Red Dragon Archfiend attack Wisel with Extreme Crimson Force!"

The dragon fired a blast against Wisel to where Primo revealed a new effect, "Apocalypse Reign's effect activates! When you attack a Level 1 monster on my field that monster isn't destroyed!"

The attack struck Wisel but it didn't destroy him.

"But you still take damage!" Dan reminded.

Primo grunted from the shockwave. **(** **Primo: 3000)**

"That didn't destroy Wisel. So boss is still okay." one of the robed men grinned only to noticed Dan has a grin.

Dan called, "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's Special Ability now activates! Since it attacked all monsters besides itself are destroyed!"

"What'd he say!?" Chojiro asked shocked.

Dan called, "Go Red Dragon Archfiend attack Wisel with Crimson The End!"

Red Dragon Archfiend charged a bright fire as it fired to Wisel destroying it as Primo grunted.

"Alright! Primo is now open!" Yuya grinned only for Primo to start chuckling, "Huh?"

"What's he laughing about?" Sylvio asked hearing him laugh.

Primo smirked, "Well well I have to say you are quite interesting. You truly remind me of Jack with your power. But you won't defeat me. Against this new machine."

"New machine?" Dan asked in shock as he looked to see that in the smoke was a silhouette of something, "What's that?"

"Your biggest mistake. And now you are going to live the consequences!" Primo smirked as he started laughing wickedly as Dan stared uneased at what's at the smoke.

* * *

 **Alright that's part 1 of Dan's duel against the new Kingpin of the Facility who is Primo. This is coming as a shock but don't worry Primo will explain how he got there next chapter, and the conclusion of the Duel between them is also there. Can Dan handle the Kingpin, or will Primo stomp him down? Be sure to review!**


	28. Strike Back against Wisel!

**Hey guys. You might be wondering how Primo got there. Well you'll find out about that at this chapter along with part two of Primo's duel with Dan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own the OCs, and Count Morningstar owns the Apocalypse Droids!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _The Officer brought the case that contained Dan's Decks to the man in the purple suit who set it beside him opening it to see them, "Now an ultimate weapon is in our ways for Sergey to get stronger."_

 _The scene cuts to the Facility._

 _"Prisoner? Did you say prisoner?" Sylvio asked horrified, "I'm not a prisoner, my name is-"_

 _"You don't have a name, you're just a number." an Officer behind him snapped._

 _The scene then shows Dan handing Cosmic Cyclone to the Guard saying, "Have the Kingpin meet me, and my friends down at the cafeteria hall in a few minutes."_

 _"Dan?" Yuya asked shocked._

 _"Whoa an Ultimate Rare." the guard said shocked by Cosmic Cyclone's rarity before grinning, "Got it Kingpin is on his way."_

 _The scene then shifts to Primo taking his cloak off shocking Dan, and Team 5d's._

 _"Primo?" Yusei asked shocked._

 _Then it shows Dan looking at the silhouette of Primo's newest monster, "What's that?"_

 _"Your biggest mistake. And now you are going to live the consequences!" Primo smirked as he started laughing wickedly as Dan stared uneased at what's at the smoke._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Destruction of Myself by From Ashes to New)**

 **Dan: 2200**

 **Primo: 3000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

Primo, and Dan's match had gotten off at a big start, and so far Primo has the advantage since Dan, and Team 5d's never seen Primo's new Apocalypse Droid Deck, and different Meklord Emperor Wisel. Dan had destroyed Wisel but it looked as though Primo has another secret weapon. Dan has Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, Call of the Haunted face-up since Red Dragon Archfiend wasn't destroyed, and two cards in his hand which are Polymerization, and Photon Slasher.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card attacks, destroy all other monsters after damage calculation. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Primo meanwhile only has Apocalypse Reign, and one card in his hand which is Apocalypse Droid-Mine Sweeper along with a unseen monster in the smoke.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Reign_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a Synchro Monster: You can draw 1 card, and then inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When your opponent attacks a level 1 monster you control: That monster isn't destroyed by that battle. During the End Phase after this card was activated: Destroy this card._

* * *

Primo smirked, "Now kid feel the wrath of my newest evolution! Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II!"

"MK-II?" Dan question hearing that.

When the smoke cleared, Wisel was still standing on the field. Though its form had changed. Its head was no longer snake-like and set a little deeper into its torso. On its sides were short lightning bolt-shaped horns. Its left forearm had gained more blades while the shield on its right had become a bit larger. A pair of missile launchers had been mounted near its shoulders, and it had four slender double-jointed legs instead of its original two.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up "Meklord Emperor Wisel" you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or deck). Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. Each time an opponent's monster battles this card and is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 100 points of damage equal to the number of Machine monsters you control at the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can target one Spell/Trap card on your opponent's side of the field and if you do destroy it._

* * *

"When did Wisel evolved?" Crow asked shocked.

"I don't know but this doesn't look good." Yusei said narrowing his eyes on it.

Primo smirked as Dan looked at Wisel in shock. This sure does put a kink in plans since Primo, or Ghost never had this version of Wisel. And what's more this doesn't seem to be a safe duel anymore because of this. At the very least Red Dragon Archfiend's Assault form is stronger, and it isn't a Synchro Monster so MK-II wouldn't stand a chance against it. What Dan has to figure out now is come up with a new strategy.

"Okay I end my turn." Dan ended his turn.

"Apocalypse Reign destroys itself at the end of the turn it's activated." Primo said as the small missile launcher vanished.

Primo 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Primo drew as he looked before saying, "I activate Awakening from Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"So now in exchange for you drawing 2 cards, I can add a monster from my graveyard to my hand." Primo told him.

Dan nodded drawing two cards which he sees is Photon Cerberus, and King Scarlet as Primo added the card, "And now I summon Apocalypse Droid-Tune Supporter!"

At that a white orb that has a green floating ring swirling around it appeared.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Droid-Tune Supporter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is summoned: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Apocalypse Droid" monster from your hand, and if you increase it's level by 1. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon of a DARK Machine monster: Special Summon 2 "Apocalypse Tokens" (DARK/Machine/LV 3/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your field in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower Apocalypse Droid from my hand. Such as Apocalypse Droid-Mine Sweeper!" Primo called as a machine that has a large red lens for an eye, and having two missile launchers for arms appeared.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Droid-Mine Sweeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _You can tribute this card to destroy 1 set Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. If the card destroyed by this effect was a Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And when it's summoned by this effect, Mine Sweeper gains a level!" Primo smirked.

 _Mine Sweeper: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"And now level 1 Tune Supporter tune with level 3 Mine Sweeper!" Primo called shocking Akiza, Yusei, Crow, and Dan as Tune Supporter turned to 1 ring as Mine Sweeper turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"Watch as the ruin of the Apocalypse shows the power of the Meklords! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Apocalypse Droid-Jet Fighter!" Primo called as a robot looking like a white jet fighter with missile launchers at the wings appeared readying it's launchers.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Droid-Jet Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _1 "Apocalypse Droid" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner DARK Machine monster  
When this card is Synchro Summoned while you control 1 face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster: You can switch control of this card to your opponent. A "Meklord Emperor" monster equipped with this card gains this effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Then as Tune Supporter is used to Synchro Summon, I can call out two more Apocalypse Tokens to my field." Primo smirked as two more tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Apocalypse Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "_ _Apocalypse Droid-Jet Fighter"._

* * *

"What the...?" Akiza asked shocked.

"Primo can Synchro Summon now?" Crow asked shocked.

"But that only has 1200 points." Shinji pointed out, "Dan's dragon can destroy it."

"If it can. Primo can't summon a Synchro Monster only that amount of points for no reason." Yusei told him.

Primo smirked, "Right you are Yusei. When Jet Fighter is Synchro Summoned while a Meklord Emperor is on my field, Jet Fighter goes to the kid's side."

At that Jet Fighter flew over to Dan's field beside Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. Sylvio grinned, "Looks like the Kingpin made a clumsy mistake. He gave his monster to Dan for him to use."

"Wrong Sylvio." Akiza told him confusing the LID Student.

Primo smirked, "Now Wisel MK-II! Use your special ability, and absorb Jet Fighter!"

Wisel MK-II shot wires from it's chest wrapping around Jet Fighter pulling it in it's chest.

"What was that?" Yuya asked shocked.

Yusei answered, "The Meklords have an ability to absorb an opponent's Synchro Monster. That's why Primo depends on his opponent using Synchro Monster."

"Indeed. Flower Cardian Lightshower was absorbed without a second thought defeating me, and earning Primo the spot as Kingpin." Chojiro told them, "And it's because Wisel MK-II gains power equal to the monsters it absorbs."

 _Wisel MK-II: **(ATK: 2600 + 1200 = 3800)**_

"3800 attack points!?" Dipper asked shocked.

"And he's gonna use them!" Primo called, "Wisel attack Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!"

Wisel fired a blast at Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, and once it hit destroyed it as Dan grunted, "That bites." **(Dan: 1900)**

"Not as much as Jet Fighter's special ability." Primo smirked, "When a monster the Meklord equipped with it destroys your monster you lose 600 points, and Wisel MK-II deals you 100 points equal to how many machines I got on my field!"

Widening his eyes Dan watched as Missiles launched at him as he cried out landing on his back. **(Dan: 1000)**

"Dan!" Julia cried worried for Dan's condition.

"Come on kid get back up!" Kit told Dan.

Dan grunted struggling to get up.

"Looks the kid's finally gonna croak." one of the robed men smirked laughing.

Primo smirked running a hand through his hair, "Is this really all you got? I thought you were more then I thought."

Yusei looking serious asked him, "Primo answer me. How did you get back? You were absorbed to make Aporia, and also an android."

Primo hearing that turned as he closed his eyes, "Very well Yusei you are bound to know sooner. Let me explain."

* * *

 **2 Years Ago...**

 **Primo:** I had thought it was the end of the line for me as I am absorbed to reform Aporia. But fate works in weird ways. I found myself in a dark area.

 _Primo slowly opened his eyes to see he is in a dark abyss looking around startled, "W-Where am I!? Is the future saved?"_

 ** _"Yes... But not the way you hoped..."_** _a voice answered him as he looked around._

 _Primo demanded, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"_

 _At that what gathered was a orb of light glowing in front of him as it morphed into a light being with gold eyes, and seems to be wearing a mask of light._

 _"Who are you?" Primo asked him._

 _The being answered, **"My name is of no importance right now. What matters is that I answered your question if the future is saved."**_

 _"What do you mean by not the way I hoped?" Primo asked the being glaring._

 ** _"Aporia, and Illaster were defeated."_** _the being answered much to the shock of Primo as he continued, **"But do not threat Team 5d's have proven that they can keep the future safe as long as they can."**_

 _"...Then the world won't fall down to despair?" Primo asked hopefully._

 _The being didn't answer for a few seconds before answering, **"...Not forever."**_

 _"What?" Primo asked shocked._

 ** _"Even though Team 5d's had rescued their future from falling down to the devastating Zero Reverse they can guard the world from everything else. In 2 years from now a war will begin, and it can destroy your world, and the other worlds as we know it. How devastating the damage can be I do not know but I do know it will be much more dangerous, and just as hostile as the Zero Reverse. I am trying to prevent this from happening, but I know I can't do it alone."_** _the being answered to him, **"That is why I had revived you as your own self, and now work by yourself to assist me in stopping the war from taking place, and destroying everything. You had to team up with me, and we can rescue everyone from this war, and destroy the man responsible for allowing this war to happen. Will you join me to stop this from happening?"**_

 _Primo thinks about about before smirking, "Alright I'll do so."_

 ** _"Good."_** _the being nodded as a bright light assured, and when Primo opened his eyes he sees he's at New Domino holding a Deck as he smirked before walking off._

* * *

Primo finished his backstory to the group.

"Some figure wants your help to stop the war?" Yuya asked him surprised.

"Yeah. I don't know why he would go to me of all people but I do know that he is no fool, and trust no-one else." Primo smirked, "And the Facility here is like a training course for my new Deck. And this kid sure is really testing me!"

"Well hate to rain on your parade but Dan is just getting started!" Sylvio grinned.

Dan slowly got up as he grinned to Primo, "No I was already getting started... But you are sure know how to make me have a blast!"

"You think this is fun, and games?" Primo asked Dan.

Dan grinned, "Duels are meant to have a good time. What's the point if the only thing you care is winning? Winning does feel good, and losing doesn't but by having fun everyone wins."

Primo chuckled before saying, "Interesting young lad."

"Since you destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend when he's in Assault Mode, I can summon his regular form in his place!" Dan called as the regular dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"So you revived it. I end my turn." Primo shrugged ending his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 1000**

 **Primo: 3000**

* * *

Dan 3rd Turn:

"My turn! I draw!" Dan cried drawing only to wince a little thinking, _'If I don't do something soon then we can kiss leaving the Facility goodbye! What can I do?'_

Looking at the card he drawn he sees it was Reload, and the other cards in his hand being Photon Slasher, Cerberus, Polymerization, and King Scarlet, _'If_ _could I can summon Twin Photon Lizard, and use it's ability to summon Slasher, and Cerberus to Synchro Summon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend but neither are Tuners, and King Scarlet won't help against Wisel's ability... Looks like I gotta gamble for a new hand...'_

"I activate the spell, Reload!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Reload_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck._

* * *

"So now I shuffle my hand into my Deck, and then draw the same amount of cards." Dan said shuffling his four cards, and then redrew 4 more cards.

Dan looked, and looked shocked. Arcane Apprentice, Synkron Resonator, Shrink, and Night Wing Sorceress.

 _'No, no no! This is the worst hand I could have! Shrink can destroy Wisel but Primo would easily have a way to deal me damage or summon Wisel again. Synkron Resonator, and Arcane Apprentice don't have enough levels to summon Red Nova, and Night Wing Sorceress isn't strong enough to end the duel.'_ Dan thought thinking it over, _'Then... There is nothing I can do...'_

 ** _'Dan it's time.'_** Ray said suddenly making him turn to her, _**'Time to take things to the next level!'**_

His Extra Deck glowed as everyone covered their eyes.

"W-What's going on!?" Chojiro asked surprised by the light.

"Dan?" Yuya asked covering his eyes.

Dan at that pulled a card from his Extra Deck as he asked quietly, "Ray... Did you give me this? ...I will not it go to waste. Okay here it is!"

"What?" Primo asked as the light faded.

"I summon Arcane Apprentice!" Dan called as the tuner sorcerer appeared.

* * *

 _Arcane Apprentice_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, you can add 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now level 2 Arcane Apprentice tunes level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as Arcane Apprentice turned to 2 rings as Red Dragon Archfiend turned to 8 stars.

 **(LV: 8 + 2 = 10)**

"What's going on!?" Primo asked shocked as they stared on amazed.

"Archfiend Dragon! Cross once more through the fires of your ancient magic, and transcend to evolve once more to become more powerful to protect those you care about! Synchro Summon! Level 10, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Dan chanted as what appeared was a dark dragon with curled horns, hard armor, and a blade at it's arm roaring.

* * *

 _Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner DARK Dragon Synchro Monster_  
 _You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 2 Tuners with the same Level (1 from your Deck and 1 from your GY) in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane" once per turn._

* * *

"W-Where did that come from?" Julia asked shocked seeing it.

"H-Hey we never seen that before." Crow said shocked.

Yusei stared at it as he said, "I think talking to Dan has gotten more important."

Dan stared at the monster as it growled softly as he smiled, _'This sure will help me against Wisel.'_

"That dragon isn't strong enough!" Primo argued to Dan.

Dan grinned, "Not for long! First since I have a Synchro Monster in play I can summon Synkron Resonator!"

A yellow resonator appeared.

* * *

 _Synkron Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If a Synchro Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Synkron Resonator" once per turn this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Resonator" monster in your Graveyard, except "Synkron Resonator"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And now I activate Bane's Special Ability! I can sacrifice a monster to summon a Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard!" Dan called, "I sacrifice Synkron Resonator!"

The Resonator vanished under the flames.

"Come on back! Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dan called as his dragon's regular form appeared roaring.

"That summons back Red Dragon Archfiend?" Akiza asked shocked.

"And now Bane attack Wisel with Great Summit Breaker!" Dan called as his dragon charged at the Meklord.

Primo yelled, "Are you insane!? Wisel is far stronger!"

Dan grinned, "I activate the spell, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This cuts Wisel's attack points in half!" Dan called as Wisel weakened much to the shock of the Synchro Residents. **(ATK: 3800 / 2 = 1900)** With that Bane tackled through Wisel as it exploded while Primo grunted taking damage. **(Primo: 1400)** "And now finish him Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Force!"

The dragon charged at Primo as he cried out being hit.

* * *

 **Dan: 1000**

 **Primo: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 _At the office..._

Armstrong eyeing looked annoyed as he called again, "Director Roget? The duel is done. For some reason the brat had cards of Jack's dragons, and new versions of it. Huh? You want me to do what?"

* * *

 _With the man..._

The man who was talking to Armstrong known as Roget who grabbed a white Pawn Piece answered, "You heard me Armstrong. You need to arrange a match with him again."

 _"I'll take on that little termite right now!"_ Armstrong told him arrogant.

"Don't be a fool Armstrong." Roget said to him, "We have all the cards he has, and new ones suddenly appear for him? That doesn't sound normal at all. So arrange a situation that makes him duel because otherwise he will not be so willing."

 _"Who cares if he's willing or not. The termite will lose under my heel!"_ Armstrong told him, _"The termite is nothing like Yusei! He's just a dumb, nose-picking brat, and a little thief as well if he has cards that belongs to Jack! If you ask me that type of cards should put him in Lockdown effective_ _immediately!"_

Roget placing the Pawn Piece on the board beside a black Bishop while listening to Armstrong said, "As much tempting as that sounds I think not. If he did defeat your Facility's Kingpin then we should see how much more skill he has. If not only cards that have different methods, but also skilled, and a excellent strategist then it's essential to test him again."

 _"Essential!?"_ Armstrong asked shocked, _"That's absolutely insane!"_

"Might sound like it but also effective." Roget told him, "So arrange it, and don't bother to call me back until it's done."

Before Armstrong can complain Roget pushed a button hanging up with him.

* * *

 _With Armstrong..._

Armstrong growled when Roget hanged up, "What's this kid's deal? Roget has never been so interested in a Prisoner before. Well I'll make sure this kid'll regret this!"

* * *

 _Back with Dan..._

After the duel Primo had told Chojiro, and the robed men to leave them while Primo, Akiza, Yusei, Trudge, Shinji, Crow, Yuya, Sylvio, Gong, Kit, Julia, Dipper, Dennis, and Dan head back to the cell room their staying in because like Dan thought the Synchro People has questions, and during the walk Ray told him she can't manifest his cards longer so they vanished but he thanked her for holding on along with the new Red Dragon Archfiend card.

"So we need you to answer some questions." Yusei said sitting in front of Dan.

Dan nodded to him, "I know."

"Where did you get those cards?" Akiza asked him.

"Huh? What are talking about Dan always had them." Yuya told her.

Trudge told him, "Cards like them are owned only by Jack Atlas. This kid has them for some reason."

"Wait you use cards only used by this series' Champion?" Sylvio asked Dan which caught the Synchro Inhabitants off-guard.

"Series?" Crow asked surprised.

Dan now knowing no other way told them the story. He is from the real world, and had watched them since this whole universe is fictional since he came here for whatever reason, and don't know what that reason is but guesses that it's stopping the Fusion Dimension. He also explained the events of the Standard Dimension where he competed in the Battle Royal, and was defeated but knows that he had stopped Obelisk Force, and explained his story to his friends before they left for Synchro where they were separated.

Hearing everything Crow, Trudge, and Shinji wore expressions of shock, Akiza wore a stunned expression, and Yusei, and Primo wore calm expressions. Shinji asked, "So your from a world where this is entertainment?"

"I don't find you guys suffering entertaining." Dan told them, "I care about you guys always being together, and not forgetting about each other."

"At least we know you don't abandon people for your own gain." Primo said hearing that, "That does remind me of Team 5d's, and their honor."

"Along with our desire to help as much people as we can." Yusei agreed.

"Well now that aside..." Yuya said turning to Primo, "Dan said that if we get a chance to talk to you we can get out of the Facility."

"Oh yeah that's why Dan was in that mess." Kit remembered as the Lancers turned to him, "So how can we?"

"...I don't know." Primo told them making them drop to the floor anime style, "No-one has escaped the Facility."

"Well now that tells us!" Sylvio groaned.

Hearing a cry they ran out to see that a couple of guards had tossed an injured Chojiro down on the floor, and much to the shock of Dan, and Team 5d's who was in front of Chojiro is Armstrong.

"I thought I made it clear their is no unauthorized Dueling!" Armstrong yelled to the inmates, "This guy has a Duel Disk in his cell, and I know he wasn't only the one on it! So if you slackers don't want trouble you better question flower guy's friends!"

"Armstrong!" Yusei cried in shock.

Armstrong hearing that turned as he smirked, "Haha, well well Yusei. I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"How are you the Chief of the Facility again? You were fired!" Yusei told him.

Armstrong smirked, "Let's say the new Director handed me back my position, and I gladly took it. And now we're back the way we are. Only this time Yusei your staying in the Facility!"

That made Yusei grunt as Yuya asked him, "Hey, what's the deal with this Armstrong guy?"

"Armstrong was the Chief of the Facility years ago. He was abusing his position, and doing whatever he wants, and when I defeated him when he dueled with an unfair advantage he was fired." Yusei answered him.

Armstrong said sarcastic, "Oh come on Yusei you really hurt my feelings."

"Well I do know that your lying." Dan said to Armstrong his stern side kicking in as the Chief of the Facility turned to him, "You maybe the Chief in this but that doesn't give you the right to treat prisoners like garbage. If there's one thing I know Chojiro isn't the kind to leave a Duel Disk to a no-Duel Disk area."

"Wow kid you got yourself a big mouth." Armstrong said glaring, "I want to hear you say your sorry."

"And I'll do so when you quit being so rude which I doubt you can do." Dan said to him stern, "I have little patience for people who pick on people."

"Is that a threat you shrimp?" Armstrong asked him, "Well here's the deal. I be willing to let flower guy off if you can prove you have what it takes to stand up to him."

"I have plenty. Friends never leave each other behind, and I will not stand, and watch you bully Hero Chojiro!" Dan yelled at him.

Hearing that name made Chojiro weakly glance up at Dan surprised to see Dan standing up to him, and referring to him as the hero people had thought is put down for good.

Armstrong at that smirked, "Well I have a proposal! A match! And if you win, I'll pardon you, and Chojiro's offenses! And if I win-"

"Nobody but me is placed in permanent lockdown!" Dan said much to shock of everyone, "And as an added proposal get Shay, and Yuto to watch as well!"

Armstrong smirked, "Very well kid. Tonight at 7:30! Hope your ready by then."

Armstrong walked off laughing as the guards followed him.

"Permanent lockdown!? Dan are you nuts!?" Dipper asked shocked.

Dan told him, "I can just watch idly by, and let Armstrong bully people for no reason. Someone had to stand up to him."

"Well I have to say you are a bit like me. I stand up to him with those same conditions." Yusei said to him, "But I think I had given you your bravery."

"Yeah Yusei. You were never selfish, and always refuse the thought of leaving your friends behind, and rather worry about them then yourself." Dan smiled to Yusei, "And I'll make sure Armstrong won't do anything like that again."

 _ **'I can't bring your Decks again for another 5 hours, and your duel is 2 hours away.'**_ Ray told him worried.

Dan smiled to her, _'Don't worry. I already got something in mind.'_ "Primo?"

"Yes?" Primo asked him.

Dan asked him, "Do you got some sort of card collection or something I can borrow?"

"Well... I had earned, won, or was given cards during my time here." Primo answered thinking about it, "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna duel Armstrong the same way Yusei did." Dan grinned to him.

* * *

 **Well guys that's the end of this chapter. Now you know why Primo is there, and the outcome. Next chapter is the Iron Chain Duel between Dan, and Armstrong. The reason why is because I honestly like Armstrong, and that duel he had against Yusei, and feel the Facility in ARC-V needs some sort of** **pazzaz like in 5d's. Alright tune in next time! Be sure to review!**


	29. Lockdown Duel!

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a while, I had been busy trying to figure what kind of cards could fit well for Dan to use against Armstrong. Let us see what Dan's 'Facility Deck' can do against him. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _When the smoke cleared, Wisel was still standing on the field. Though its form had changed. Its head was no longer snake-like and set a little deeper into its torso. On its sides were short lightning bolt-shaped horns. Its left forearm had gained more blades while the shield on its right had become a bit larger. A pair of missile launchers had been mounted near its shoulders, and it had four slender double-jointed legs instead of its original two._

 _"When did Wisel evolved?" Crow asked shocked._

 _"I don't know but this doesn't look good." Yusei said narrowing his eyes on it._

 _It cuts to Primo talking to the light figure saying to the group, **'I had thought it was the end of the line for me as I am absorbed to reform Aporia. But fate works in weird ways. I found myself in a dark area.'**_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend charged at Primo as he cried out being hit as Armstrong was looking annoyed as he called again, "Director Roget? The duel is done. For some reason the brat had cards of Jack's dragons, and new versions of it. Huh? You want me to do what?"_

 _"You need to arrange a match with him again" Roget told him picking up a White Pawn Piece._

 _The scene shows some guards had tossed an injured Chojiro down on the floor._

 _"I thought I made it clear their is no unauthorized Dueling!" Armstrong yelled to the inmates, "This guy has a Duel Disk in his cell, and I know he wasn't only the one on it! So if you slackers don't want trouble you better question flower guy's friends!"_

 _"Friends never leave each other behind, and I will not stand, and watch you bully Hero Chojiro!" Dan yelled at him._

 _Armstrong at that smirked, "Well I have a proposal! A match! And if you win, I'll pardon you, and Chojiro's offenses! And if I win-"_

 _"Nobody but me is placed in permanent lockdown!" Dan told him._

 _Dan then asked Primo, "Do you got some sort of card collection or something I can borrow?"_

 _"Well... I had earned, won, or was given cards during my time here." Primo answered thinking about it, "Why?"_

 _"Because I'm gonna duel Armstrong the same way Yusei did." Dan grinned to him._

* * *

It was time. After working on the Deck, and making sure it's okay Dan is ready to fight Armstrong for Chojiro's innocence. At the cafeteria hall Dan was standing up straight against Armstrong who was smirking ready to rumble each other.

"Hopefully Dan can manage." Yusei frowned as they watched.

"Yeah. He may have a deck but strategizing is key so he doesn't know how he can use them." Crow admitted agreeing.

"But then again Dan is always surprising people so it might different." Yuya told them.

Shinji asked him, "Even if he's only 10?"

"Well there's a phrase called, 'too smart for his age'." Julia told him, "Him watching you guys, and others might give him smarts, and bravery at Dueling."

She's not wrong there. Dan might be 10 but he is a little prodigy to managing to having may smarts about the series, and figuring what best strategies come from what kind of cards you use. He calls himself a 'Dueling Nerd' sometimes from this kind of knowledge, and is also ready to face anything due to seeing a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh heroes in action. Most out of them he idols the most is likely Yusei due to his quick strategies, and doesn't abandon what he cares about for his own benefits. And Dan is sure acting like that ready to face danger no matter what form it goes in.

"Hopefully your ready for Lockdown little brat." Armstrong smirked.

"And I hope your ready to get schooled by a kid." Dan said back before the Officers gives them both Duel Disks that has a chain stuck to the floor.

"Hey what Duel Disks are those?" Sylvio asked seeing that not having a good feeling.

"Oh that's uh... Whenever one of us takes damage it gives us a little tickle." Armstrong smirked sorta answering.

"What 'tickle' is that mean?" Yuya asked him unsure.

"Electrocution." Yusei frowned shocking the Lancers.

"This is a correctional Facility you brats, and what I do to teach them from right from wrong is doing what I can to make sure they get a lesson." Armstrong told the Lancers before saying to Dan, "Are you prepared?"

"I was about to ask you that." Dan said activating the Facility Duel Disk as Armstrong smirked activating his.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: It's Not Me It's You by Skillet)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Armstrong: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

 **(Dan's Deck: 35/40)**

"I'm first!" Dan called drawing. **(Dan's Deck: 34/35)** Dan looked to see his hand contains Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit, Cockadoodledoo, Masked Chameleon, Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster, Emergency Teleport and Negate Attack.

 _'Not much of a decent hand... But it will have to do!'_ Dan thought as he started, "First off Armstrong since there are no monsters in play, I can summon Cockadoodledoo!"

At that a bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Cockadoodledoo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If there are no monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) as a Level 3 monster. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no cards, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) as a Level 4 monster. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead._

* * *

"When I use this effect to summon him he becomes a level 3 monster." Dan told Armstrong.

 _Cockadoodledoo: **(LV: 5 - 2 = 3)**_

"And now I sacrifice him to summon Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster!" Dan called as a warrior appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _All face-up "Saber" monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"While Commander Gottoms is on the field all Sabers I have gain 400 attack points." Dan told him.

 _Commander Gottoms: **(ATK: 2100 + 400 = 2500)**_

"What can that thing do for you?" Armstrong smirked.

"Plenty. First since Cockadoodledoo left the field it's banished instead of going to the graveyard." Dan told him, "I activate the spell, Emergency Teleport!"

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a level 3 or lower Psychic from my Deck, or Hand under the condition I banish it during the end phase." Dan said to him, "Appear Re-Cover!"

At that a book having floating hands, and feet appeared in place.

* * *

 _Re-Cover_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is in the Graveyard and your opponent has 5 or more cards in their Extra Deck than you do: You can pay 2000 LP; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Re-Cover" once per turn._

* * *

 **(Dan's Deck: 33/40)**

"And now level 1 Re-Cover tunes level 6 Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster!" Dan called as Re-Cover turned to 1 star as Gottoms turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"By doing this, I can Synchro Summon, Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" Dan called as a huge dragon like monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Wyrm/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. You can only use each of these effects of "Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing" once per turn._  
 _● You can target 1 "Yang Zing" monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them._  
 _● When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"See what I tell ya!" Yuya grinned, "Dan is always making sure to give his best to use whatever can he has!"

"But can this keep up for long?" Crow asked him.

"Yazi can't be the target for your effects. Once a turn, I can destroy a Yang Zing, and a card on your field, and I can summon a Wyrm from my Deck in defense mode if this card is destroyed." Dan told Armstrong who only shrugged, "1 face-down ends things here."

Armstrong 1st Turn:

"Finally. I was wondering when I should get started." Armstrong smirked drawing, "I draw! And for my first move, I'll activate Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"With this, I can summon two monsters to the field!" Armstrong smirked, "And one of them is Iron Chain Snake!"

At that a snake looking like it made out of chains appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Iron Chain Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 800 ATK and DEF. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its controller sends cards equal to its Level from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Dan narrowed his eyes seeing it, _'That's his Iron Chain that powers down monsters... I got to time this right.'_

"And now I use my other summon to call on Iron Chain Repairman!" Armstrong smirked as a gray overall wearing man wielding a large hammer appeared.

* * *

 _Iron Chain Repairman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Iron Chain" monster from your Graveyard, except "Iron Chain Repairman". This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And now Snake power down that monster!" Armstrong smirked as Iron Chain Snake jumped up as it turned into a chain that dropped on Yazi.

 _Yazi:_ _ **(ATK: 2600 - 800 = 1800/DEF: 2100 - 800 = 1300)**_

Dan grunted, _'Yazi can't be targeted by Armstrong's effect. But this isn't targeting...'_

"And now I activate Paralyzing Chain!" Armstrong smirked as a spell showing a dueling trapped in Chains appeared.

* * *

 _Paralyzing Chain_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a card(s) is sent from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect, inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"When a card from your Deck is sent to your graveyard you get a shock of 300." Armstrong smirked as Dan grunted, "And then I activate Block Attack!"

* * *

 _Block Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position._

* * *

"Which means your monster is forced to defense!" Armstrong smirked as Yazi changed mode.

"I though Yazi can't be targeted for that guy's effects!" Kit yelled at that.

Yusei nodded, "That is true. But unless the card says target in it's text then it's non-targeting."

"Which means that Block Attack resolves without Yazi doing anything." Crow frowned, "Generic cards always find a way to improvise situations."

"And now Repairman attack that monster!" Armstrong smirked as Repairman charged raising his hammer.

"Sorry Armstrong but I activated Negate Attack!" Dan called as his used his trap.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This trap allows me to repel your attack, and end your battle!" Dan called as Repairment backed off.

"Lucky card. That's all." Armstrong smirked, "Alright you little termite I finish this turn with 1 face-down."

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Deck: 34/40**

 **Armstrong: 4000**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

 **(Dan's Deck: 33/40)**

 _'Okay safe from taking damage losing nearly half my deck... Maybe Synchro Summoning off the bat wasn't a good idea after all...'_ Dan admitted drawing.

 ** _'Well you did at least survive.'_** Ray told him which made him nod.

Looking at the card he sees what he drawn was Call of the Haunted, "Okay I place 1 card down, and switch Yazi to attack mode!"

Yazi switched back to attack mode.

"And now Yazi attack Repairman!" Dan called as Yazi charged at Repairman which Armstrong smirked.

"Not good enough! Activating Shadow Spell!" Armstrong smirked revealing his face-down.

* * *

 _Shadow Spell_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now your monster can't attack or change battle mode, and in addition 700 more of it's points are lost!" Armstrong smirked as more chains ensnared Yazi. **(ATK: 1800 - 700 = 1100)**

This made Dan click his tongue frustrated.

 ** _'Don't lose your focus Dan.'_** Ray told him, **_'As long as you still have Life Points you'll be okay.'_**

 _'I know but Armstrong having cards that he didn't use in his Duel with Yusei isn't good.'_ Dan told her, _'It's gonna make things tougher.'_

"Your turn." Dan ended without any other choices.

Armstrong 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Armstrong smirked drawing looking, and said, "And I'll activate the Dark Door!"

* * *

 _The Dark Door_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Only 1 monster can attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"As long as it's out on the field, only 1 monster from each side can battle!" Armstrong smirked which made Dan grit his teeth more angered, "And now Repairman attack Yazi!"

Repairman charged slamming his hammer at Yazi destroying it as Dan braced himself before the chain on his Duel Disk electrocuted him causing him to scream. **(Dan: 3500)**

"Dan!" Yuya, Sylvio, Kit, and Julia cried in shock as the Lancers watched in shock while Team 5Ds winced wishing they could something but couldn't.

Dan stood up shaking his head, "That sucks."

"Want to know what sucks even more? Since Iron Chain was sent to the graveyard because the monster it ensnared is destroyed in battle you have to send the top card of your Deck to the graveyard for each level that monster had." Armstrong smirked as a dark fog gathered at Dan's Deck.

Dan grunted showing his top seven cards which were Beckoning Light, Summoner's Art, Magical Stone Excavation, Power Breaker, Nobleman of Crossout, Plaguespreader Zombie, and Felis, Lightsworn Archer. **(Dan's Deck: 26/40)**

"And don't think your safe yet." Armstrong smirked as Repairman, and Paralyzing Chain glowed, "So now as Repairman destroyed your monster, and a card is sent from your Deck to your graveyard, you take 300 jolts from each of them!"

"I can't stop them but I can use Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit's effect in my hand!" Dan called discarding his card, "By discarding this card when you use an effect on the field this hand trap destroys that card! And my choice is Repairman!"

Repairman shattered just in time for the effects to hit him as Dan cried out. **(Dan: 2900)**

"This is nuts!" Yuya yelled seeing the torture Dan is going through.

At that guards with Yuto, and Shay walked in as Yuto asked, "What's going on?"

"Dan is dueling the Chief." one of the two Prisoners told them, "And he keeps getting electrocuted for each time he takes damage!"

Shay turned seeing the steam rising off Dan, "That's too much for a kid."

"'Correctional Facility' my arse!" Sylvio yelled, "This is a torture chamber!"

"Hey settle down, and let us focus!" Armstrong yelled at the crowd.

Dan grunted standing up.

 _ **'This... This bastard!'**_ Ray growled glaring at Armstrong, **_'Who does he think he is giving you electrocution each time you take damage!'_**

 _'I-It's fine Ray.'_ Dan told her, _'I will take care of this as quick as I could.'_ "I have an effect too! Since you destroyed Yazi, I can summon a Wyrm in his place! Come Mare Mare!"

At that a sea horse monster appeared.

* * *

 _Mare Mare_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Wyrm/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of a Wyrm-Type monster. During your Main Phase: You can reduce this card's Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Mini Mare Mare Token" (Wyrm-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200). You can only use this effect of "Mare Mare" up to thrice per turn._

* * *

"Okay little termite your safe for now." Armstrong smirked placing a card down.

* * *

 **Dan: 2900**

 **Deck: 26/40**

 **Armstrong: 4000**

* * *

Dan 3rd Turn:

 **(Dan's Deck: 25/40)**

Dan at that drew looking to see what he drawn is United We Stand. "I activate Mare Mare's Special Ability! Three times every turn during my main phase I can lower it's level by 1, and summon a Mini Mare Token! I use this effect three times!"

 _Mare Mare: **(LV: 7 - (1 * 3) = 4)**_

Three mini Sea Horses appeared.

* * *

 _Mini Mare Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Wyrm/Token_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Mare Mare"._

* * *

"And now Level 4 Mare Mare tunes 2 Mini Mare Tokens!" Dan called as Mare Mare turned to 4 rings as the Mini Mare Tokens turned to 2 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 1 + 1 = 6)**

"I Synchro Summon, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" Dan called as a white snow tiger wearing gold armor appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can return any number of face-up cards you control to the owner's hand. For each card returned to the owner's hand by this effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now I activate it's Special Ability! Once a turn, a number face-up cards on your field is returns to your hand!" Dan called surprising Armstrong as Dewloren returned Paralyzing Chain, and Dark Door to his hand, "And for each card that returns to the hand by this ability Dewloren gains 500 attack points!"

 _Dewloren: **(ATK: 2000 + (500 * 2) = 3000)**_

"That isn't enough to finish me off!" Armstrong yelled.

"Maybe not but this will!" Dan told him, "Activating equip spell, United We Stand!"

* * *

 _United We Stand_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control._

* * *

"By equipping this card to Dewloren he gains 800 points for each monster, I have in play! Both he, and my last Mini Mare Token are those guys!" Dan called as Dewloren glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + (800 * 2) = 4600)**

"Alright! That's enough to finish him off!" Yuya grinned, "He can't avoid them!"

"Dewloren attack Armstrong directly!" Dan called as the Synchro charged.

Armstrong smirked, "Nice try Termite! Trap activate Fiendish Chain!"

* * *

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now by giving this card to Dewloren that card has it's abilities negated, and can't attack!" Armstrong smirked as chains trapped Dewloren as Dan grunted. **(ATK: 4600 - (500 * 2) = 3600)**

"Ah come on!" Yuya cried annoyed.

"It's like he knows what Dan's gonna do." Yuto said grunting.

That made Yusei blinked before looking around noticing cameras were pointing intensely at the duel, and frowns at the fact that Armstrong is using them to see whatever card it is that Dan has in his hand.

 _'I didn't go this way to cheat for you to win termite.'_ Armstrong thought smirking at Dan, _'And I know you have Call of the Haunted, and can revive one of your monsters for it, and my token to deal damage.'_

Dan grunted calling, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now I revive Yazi with it's effect!" Dan called as Yazi reappeared roaring, "Yazi, Mini Mare Token attack him directly!"

At that the two attacked fiercely at Armstrong. **(Armstrong: 1100)**

"Finally! Dan dealt damage against this guy!" Dipper grinned.

Kit grinned, "Now let's see how he likes to be electrocuted!"

At that a small amount of electricity gathered at the chain as Armstrong cried out but then laughed confusing them as Yuto demanded, "Hey what gives? You took damage so your suppose to be shocked!"

"Ah it appears my duel disk isn't working properly. Guess it can't shock me until it's fixed." Armstrong smirked taping his Duel Disk.

"Hey that's a bold faced lie!" Dennis called, "You rigged it!"

"Fix it!" Gong demanded at Armstrong.

Ray trembled as Dan could sense a ton of anger, **_'Why the nerve of... Dan I'll be back!'_**

She flew from him which made him blink before saying, "Turn end!"

Armstrong 3rd Turn:

Armstrong at that drew, and looked, "Okay brat, I'll start by activating Paralyzing Chain again, Dark Door, and follow that up by playing a face-down. Your up."

* * *

 **Dan: 2900**

 **Deck: 25/40**

 **Armstrong: 1100**

* * *

Dan 4th Turn:

 **(Dan's Deck: 24/40)**

Dan drew seeing it was Pot of Greed, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards!" Dan said drawing two cards. **(Dan's Deck: 22/40)**

"Fine! For as many cards you remove from your deck your closer to defeat." Armstrong smirked.

Dan knows that if his Deck is out of cards he loses so he needs to be careful about about how much cards he draws. Dan looked at the two cards he drawn which is Monster Reborn, and Mirror Force. Useful cards that he needs to use carefully.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it I can call on a monster from one of our graveyards! Revive again Re-Cover!" Dan called as the level 1 Tuner appeared, "Since I have another monster United We Stand gives Dewloren 800 points."

 _Dewloren: **(ATK: 3600 + 800 = 4400)**_

"And now level 1 Re-Cover tune with level 1 Mini Mare Token, and level 7 Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" Dan called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 7 = 9)**

"I Synchro Summon, Mist Wyrm!" Dan called as a purple snake monster appeared.

* * *

 _Mist Wyrm_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Wyrm/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: Target up to 3 cards your opponent controls; return those targets to the hand._

* * *

 _Dewloren: **(ATK: 4400 - (800 * 2) = 2800)**_

"Since this card is Synchro Summoned 3 of your cards go to your hand!" Dan called making Armstrong grit his teeth annoyed, "And the choices is Paralyzing Chain, Dark Door, and Fiendish Chain!"

Armstrong smirked, "Nice try but I activate the face-down, Recall!"

* * *

 _Recall_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a monster effect: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"So now your monster's ability is negated, and destroyed! Though you can draw." Armstrong smirked as Dan grunted as Mist Wyrm shattered as he drew seeing his draw card is Star Changer. **(Dan's Deck: 21/40)**

 _Dewloren: **(ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000)**_

"Ah come on!" Sylvio groaned really annoyed.

"This is really not fair!" Yuya cried seeing this.

"I told ya that Armstrong is a Duelist that cheats his way through." Yusei told them, "Everything about him is about cheating."

"And Dan still agreed to duel him?" Julia asked shocked.

"Someone like him needs to pay the price." Shay glared at Armstrong.

Dan told Armstrong, "I end my turn."

Armstrong 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Armstrong smirked drawing as he looked, "And I draw a good card. Pot of Greed! So two more draws for me!"

He drew twice as he looked to the field.

 _'One of those set cards is Mirror Force... That's gonna be a big problem. Luckily, I got this.'_ Armstrong thought smirking, "I activate Psychic Cyclone!"

* * *

 _Psychic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and declare if it is a Spell or Trap Card. Destroy that card. If you were right, draw 1 card. If not, your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"So now I can chose a face-down on your Spell, and Trap Card to destroy, and guess what it is. If I'm right I can draw a card, but you can draw if wrong." Armstrong smirked, "And that face-down is a Trap!"

"I didn't expect you to get it wrong." Dan admitted as the card shattered as Armstrong drew.

"Well here comes this! Card of Sanctity!" Armstrong called.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"So now we both can draw till we hold 6!" Armstrong smirked as Dan grunted as Dan drew 4 cards while Armstrong drew 5. **(Dan's Deck: 17/40)** Dan sees the cards he drawn to be Jar of Avarice, Level Warrior, Orbital Hydralander, and Kuribohrn. Seeing the last card he sorta smiled. He had been wanting a Kuriboh of his own ever since he seen what the original, Winged Kuriboh, and a Rainbow Kuriboh had done to get out of danger. And this one might be like them.

"I activate Premature Burial!" Armstrong called.

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"So now I summon back Repairman under the condition that I pay 800." Armstrong smirked as Repairman appeared, "And now Repairman revives Iron Chain Snake in exchange for him not attacking!" **(Armstrong: 0300)**

Repairman smacked his hammer to the ground as the snake appeared beside it.

"And now I summon the Tuner Monster Iron Chain Coil!" Armstrong smirked as a coil monster appeared.

* * *

 _Iron Chain Coil_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 "Iron Chain" monster you control to have it gain 300 ATK and DEF as long as this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Dan grunted knowing what he's up too.

"And now level 3 Coil tunes level 3 Snake!" Armstrong grinned as Coil turned to 3 rings as Snake turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Level 6, Iron Chain Dragon!" Armstrong smirked as a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Iron Chain Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _You can remove from play all "Iron Chain" monsters from your Graveyard to have this card gain 200 ATK for each card removed, until the End Phase. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And and I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Armstrong smirked as the cyclone flew away United We Stand.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 _Dewloren: **(ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000)**_

"And now Iron Chain Dragon attack Dewloren!" Armstrong called as the dragon attacked the Synchro destroying it as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 2400)** "And since you took damage Dragon's ability forces you to discard your top three."

Dan grunted showing the three to be One Day of Peace, Twin Twisters, and Just Desserts. **(Dan's Deck: 14/40)**

Then Paralyzing Chain struck him causing him to cry out. **(Dan: 2100)**

"Dan's almost out of cards." Yuya grunted gripping the railing hard.

Armstrong smirked, "I'll set-"

"H-Hold it!" Dan said standing up breathing, "I use Kuribohrn's effect in my hand! By discarding this card from my hand, Delworen comes back!"

The Synchro appeared yowling.

"I end with two cards." Armstrong grunted.

* * *

 **Dan: 2100**

 **Deck: 14/40**

 **Armstrong: 0300**

* * *

Dan 5th Turn:

 **(Dan's Deck: 13/40)**

Dan drew looking to see it was Dark Mirror Force.

"I place down a face-down, and I'll use Dewloran's-"

"Not so fast! I play the face-down, Divine Wrath!" Armstrong called.

* * *

 _Divine Wrath_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster._

* * *

"So now by sending my last card to the graveyard your Dewloran does nothing!" Armstrong smirked discarding the card as Dewloran shattered.

Dan grunted, "Okay I summon Masked Chameleon!"

A lizard appeared sticking out it's tongue.

* * *

 _Masked Chameleon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned if you control a Level 5 or higher monster. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 0 DEF in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters, except from the Extra Deck, during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a monster with no defense points from my graveyard to the field!" Dan called, "Come Power Breaker!"

Power Breaker appeared.

* * *

 _Power Breaker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Alright! Dan can use another Synchro!" Yuya grinned.

Armstrong smirked, "I activate the trap, Soul Levy!"

* * *

 _Soul Levy_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can only control 1 "Soul Levy". Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), send the top 3 cards of their Deck to the GY._

* * *

"So now each time you Special Summon your top 3 goes bye bye." Armstrong smirked as Dan grunted discarding his top three which is Silent Doom, Dragon Core Hexer, and a second Star Changer. **(Dan's Deck: 10/40)**

Then Paralyzing Chain shocked him causing him to cry out. **(Dan: 1800)**

"I don't think I can watch more of Dan being tortured like this." Yuya grunted clenching his hands together.

"Me too Yuya." Kit agreed looking enraged.

Shaking his head Dan said, "Level 4 Masked Chameleon tune with level 4 Power Breaker!"

The two flew up as Masked Chamelon turned to 4 rings as Power Breaker turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon, Angel of Zera!" Dan called as a angel appeared.

* * *

 _Angel of Zera_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _This card gains 100 ATK for each of your opponent's banished cards. During the Standby Phase of the next turn after this card was banished: Special Summon this banished card. You can only use the effect of "Angel of Zera" once per turn._

* * *

At that Dan discard his top three were was Card of Demise, Dawnbreak Gardna, and Effect Veiler. **(Dan's Deck: 7/40)**

Paralyzing Chain hit again as he cried out. **(Dan: 1500)**

He then called, "Angel of Zera attack!"

Zera charged at Iron Chain Dragon.

"Not so fast! Necro Gardna puts a stop to that attack!" Armstrong smirked as Zera backed up.

Dan grunted, "I place 1 card down."

Armstrong 5th Turn:

Armstrong smirked drawing, "Alright, I activate Iron Chain Dragon's ability! So now by banishing all Iron Chains from my Deck it gets stronger by 200!"

The Dragon glowed roaring. **(ATK: 2500 + (200 * 3) = 3100)**

"Now attack!" Armstrong called as the dragon attacked Angel of Zera destroying it as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 1200)**

Dan sends the top 3 cards they are Jar of Greed, Miraculous Descent, and Monster Reincarnation before crying out again. **(Dan's Deck: 4/40)** **(Dan: 0900)**

"And now I activate Wave-Motion Cannon!" Armstrong smirked unveiling a new spell.

* * *

 _Wave-Motion Cannon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each of your Standby Phases that have passed since this card was activated._

* * *

"So now during my main phase, I can send this to the graveyard, to deal you 1000 points for each of my Standby Phases that passed since I activated this card." Armstrong smirked which worried the Lancers.

"So if Dan doesn't finish him off then he'll lose!" Dipper cried worried.

At that a blackout happen before the lights turned on as everyone but Dan looked around.

 _'Ray... Did you...'_ Dan thought.

 ** _"Yes. His Duel Disk is back online."_** Ray said appearing beside him.

"T-Thanks... Now I'll finish this." Dan grinned.

* * *

 **Dan: 0900**

 **Deck: 4/40**

 **Armstrong: 0300**

* * *

Dan 6th Turn:

 **(Dan's Deck: 3/40)**

Dan drew as he sees Swords of Revealing Light.

"Time to finish this duel." Dan said closing his eyes, "Okay! Since I got 5 or more monsters with different names chilling in the graveyard, I can summon this card! Orbital Hydralander!"

At that a satillite monster looking like an octopus appeared.

* * *

 _Orbital Hydralander_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 5 or more monsters in your GY, and no monsters in your GY with the same name. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY; destroy 1 card on the field. You must have at least 2 monsters in your GY, and no monsters in your GY with the same name, to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Dan sent his last cards which is Blockman, Queen's Knight, and Dian Keto the Cure Master. **(Dan's Deck: 0/40)**

Dan then cried out from Paralyzing Chain. **(Dan: 0600)**

Armstrong upon noticing Dan's Deck is empty laughed before smirking, "You don't got a deck, and only 600 crummy Life Points! What can you do?"

Dan started laughing confusing them, "I was waiting for you to mill my Deck... That way I win!"

"What?" Armstrong asked confused.

"I activate my face-down! Jar of Avarice!" Dan called as his face-down opened.

* * *

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

* * *

"Now by shuffling 5 cards from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw another card!" Dan called as he shuffled Mirror Force, Monster Reborn, Masked Chameleon, Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit, and Re-Cover back to his Deck, and drew Mirror Force. **(Dan's Deck: 4/40)**

"And now I activate Hydralander's ability! I discard the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard to destroy a face-up card on your field!" Dan revealed shocking Armstrong as he discarded his top cards which were Ghost Ogre, Re-Cover, and Monster Reborn as he cried out from Paralyzing Chain. **(Dan's Deck: 1/40) (Dan: 0300)**

Iron Chain Dragon shattered as Armstrong looked on in shock.

"Now Orbital Hydralander finish him!" Dan called as Hydralander attacked Armstrong as suddenly his Duel Disk electrocuted the Chief of the Facility causing him to cry out before collapsing.

* * *

 **Dan: 0300**

 **Deck: 1/40**

 **Armstrong: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

At that the Lancers started to cheer.

"Dan did it!" Yuya grinned.

"Yeah he took down the Chief with all our cards!" one of the two prisoners smiled cheering.

"Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!"

Dan looked around with a smile before turning to Armstrong who started to get up before glaring, "Put this brat on lockdown right now!"

"What?" Kit asked shocked.

"What about your deal!?" Sylvio yelled to him.

"We don't have any deals put him in lockdown now!" Armstrong yelled.

"That's quite enough."

Widening his eyes Armstrong, and the others turned to see it was Roget.

"I was having a bad feeling about you for this young man, and I can see why. The Facility is for criminals needed to be punished for their crimes, and frankly you take things too far for this boy to even think about electrocuting him, and cheating in a duel. I can now see why Goodwin fired you before." Roget said coldly to Armstrong, "Get your things packed your fired yet again."

With that said, and done he walked out as Dan looked at him, _'Was that Roget?'_

Suddenly hearing something he looked to see a briefcase was brought to him, and sees a faint purple cloth before vanishing. Dan blinked took the case with him.

* * *

 **Well here's the new chapter. I did my best since it was hard figuring out which cards Dan should use against Armstrong, and his methods of mill. Tell me what you think. Next chapter comes some breaking out. Be sure to review!**


	30. Fight for Freedom!

**Now that Armstrong is beaten, and that Dan was able to help Chojiro what can they do now to be out of the Facility? Let's find out here.**

 **Also I noticed this fic has now gotten 40,000 views! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but I own Dan, and any other OC!**

* * *

Dan was in the Cafeteria Hall calmly eaten some good food that Primo had given him, and his friends. It was a day after his tough duel against Armstrong, and had managed to win a victory. Dan had gotten back to his Cell with his room-mates, and constantly worried over him due to the electrocution he had endured from Armstrong, and checked in the case for his shock to be his Decks. He doesn't know how they got back for him but he is glad it happened. Of course he tried to give his Facility Deck back to Primo but he told him he can have it so he can remember that he had saved the Facility from more of Armstrong's tyrannical rule.

Ray was also relieved, and happy that Dan is recovering, and has his Decks back now promising to protect him from whatever danger that Dan goes against. Chojiro is also grateful for Dan for risking his freedom to clear Chojiro's name, and has reverted back to his old ways as Hero Chojiro which Shinji, and Crow were glad about, and Primo in turn started aiding the Lancers to do whatever he can to help them.

"Thanks again for helping us Primo." Yuya smiled to Team 5D's former enemy.

"It's my pleasure. I owe it to Dan for risking his freedom, and not abandon his friends for his desires." Primo grinned to him, "And for now on, I seek atonement for my previous crimes against Team 5D's, and New Domino."

"Well it's good to hear your helping us now." Yusei smiled to him, "We do need it."

"This ain't fair!"

Hearing that they turned their attention to where they see two Officers dragging a Prisoner off who was protesting he didn't do anything only to be ignored by the Guards.

"Word on the yard is his crew was plannin' a breakout without him." one of the two robed Prisoners told Primo.

"A breakout?" Julia asked hearing that.

Chojiro frowned, "Selfish fools. They don't think about what happens to the ones. who get left behind."

"What does happen?" Kit asked him curious.

"Whenever a Prisoner gets caught planning or trying to escape, his pals gets punished, too." Chojiro answered grimly shocking them, "The guards round them all up, drag them off and nobody ever sees them again."

And that there is an obstacle the Lancers, and Team 5d's need to get over in order to be free.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan was back in his cell after eating for rest looking over his Decks. No cards were missing so that's a good thing, and with his added Facility Deck it makes 5 Decks. Primo told him he's welcome to edit his decks with the cards he gathered in the Facility but said that he has his own method of editing his decks. Armstrong did gone down but something was still bothering him. It was the man that they see at the end of the duel. Dan knows that he's suspicious from the get-go, and assumes it's Roget the one who had destroyed the Satellite, and had undone all of Yusei's hard work to have them both in Harmony creating a division once more.

Before he can continue having these thoughts he heard a knock that made him look over to see it was Yusei, and Akiza, "Are we bothering you?"

"No. I was just making sure I don't have anything missing." Dan smiled putting his cards back, and shutting the case.

"Uh-huh." Yusei nodded as they walked, and sat in front of him, "Dan after everything you done for us, and risking your life so you can beat Armstrong I am grateful but putting yourself in danger like that is dangerous."

"I can't just let him do what he pleases." Dan told him, "Besides I gotta manage I do what I can. Like how you, and the others were against the Dark Signers, and Illaster."

"We know." Akiza nodded, "And we're proud at that but if one of these days you'll mess up bad?"

"I'll be okay guys. I know the consequences but rather then being fearful of them their actually a reason why I am fighting." Dan told them, "I won't let anyone suffer, and help them as best as I could."

"Your a good kid Dan." Yusei smiled to him, "You really are a mature man in a kid's body."

"Is that a problem?" Dan asked him curiously.

"No. It's rather a big accomplishment." Yusei smiled before frowning, "And your past that you were in that position before meeting us... I'm glad we had given you hope."

Dan nodded at that smiling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget was in his office placing a White Pawn on his Chess Board where a voice stated, "Director Roget. We've analyzed the entry forms for the Friendship Cup and got a hit on those two fugitives you were looking for."

"Ahh, how interesting. These two mice have come out of hiding." Roget smirked looking at a holographic screen which shows Zuzu, and Yugo, "Approve them for entry into the tournament."

"Yes, sir... Right away." the woman said before shutting down.

"Those two are in for the ride of their life. Unfortunately, it will come to a crashing conclusion." Roget smirked and then picked up a Black Chess Piece looking at it, _'It matters not if that brat had his cards back suddenly... I have already gotten more then enough analyzes for Sergey...'_

With Sergey he was training the Deck he had gotten with the power that Dan's cards had given them, and called, "Rise up!"

At that a silhouette of a huge monster with blue lines on it appeared behind him roaring as Sergey laughed evilly.

* * *

 _Back at the Facility..._

Dan was blinking surprised by what looks like a big circus tent in the cafeteria hall with Chojiro giving commands, "Where did that...?"

"I told you to stay out!" Dan turned to see Crow was grabbing Yuya's shirt tight telling him, "We're not friends anymore!"

"Hey!" Dan called which caught their attention, "Crow what are you doing?"

Crow grunted letting go before saying, "I'm only in here 'cause of Yuya and his pals."

He walked off as Yuya watched on in shock, "Crow!"

"What was that about?" Dan asked Yuya worried.

"He... He is planning a jailbreak." Yuya answered Dan surprising him, "And... Is it really my fault he's put in here?"

"No Yuya it isn't." Yusei told him walking over, "Crow wants to get back to Tarren, Amanda, and Frank."

"But that isn't an excuse to blame Yuya." Dan told him.

Yusei only nodded saying, "I'll go talk to him."

He walked off as Dan looked on worried. It's understandable that worrying about who you care about can make you do really dangerous, and crazy things just as Crow have done wanting to keep Amanda, Tarren, and Frank safe from Sector Security no matter the cost even if it means his life.

* * *

 _Later..._

Spotlights shine on the circus tent as Chojiro, Yuya, and Sylvio were getting ready to duel as Dan looked on. He turned to Crow who was with Shinji, and some guy who he learned was Damon looking like their working. Walking over Dan asked, "Crow? Can we talk?"

Crow turned before saying, "Fine. What is it?"

"You were a bit harsh their with Yuya." Dan told him, "I understand that your worried about Tarren, Frank, and Amanda like you did with the other kids under your wing but it wasn't right for you to do that."

Crow sighed, "I know. But Roget had made all things worse then before what they were after Yusei's success. It isn't just I want to get back... The kids at the Satellite... They were caught in it's destruction! And I promised them they'll be okay with me!"

That revelation made Dan's eyes widen in shock, and he heard Ray's shocked gasp. Crow had lost the kids that were always under his care from Roget's destruction of the Satellite. And now he wants to make sure that Tarren, Frank, and Amanda aren't caught in his crossfire. Dan suddenly feels the feeling like he had been through it before. Like losing something or someone you really care about... That can be very devastating on people.

Dan walked, and patted Crow's back, "I'm so sorry..."

Crow sighed before gently smiling, "It's alright... I shouldn't have yelled at Yuya... I just want to make sure to get to live in peace..."

"And that will happen. But let us help you out." Dan told him.

Crow thought about it before shrugging with a smile, "Okay you can come along."

Dan smiled nodding before walking back to where Chojiro, and Yuya are facing an Action Card. Suddenly a whistle was blown as they turned their attention to where Crow, Shinji, and caught trying to get away. A guard walked forward smirking, "Looks to me like... you've been misbehaving. That's bad news for you. Very bad!"

Dan ran, and got in front of Crow surprising them.

"Get out of the way kid!" the guard snapped to him.

Dan stand not flinching before... Stomping hard on the guard's foot making the guard scream holding his foot jumping back, and forth before glaring running to Dan who held a hand stopping the guard before kicking his shin making him howl again jumping back. The inmates find this very amusing as one called, "Rumble time!"

At that while the guards are fighting the inmates, and things a hand grabbed Dan's collar from behind, and pull him up to the vent to see it was Crow who had a stern look, "That was a crazy stunt."

"People always do crazy things when their worried." Dan replied with a smile.

"*sigh* I'll let that slide." Crow sighed before saying, "Come on."

He nodded as they crawled out. They continued until they used a pipe area where three armored troopers jumped in. "Stop right there you lawbreakers!"

"Who are they?" Dan asked seeing them.

"Looks like the Stomptroopers." Crow said seeing them, "The Facility's Special Guards if someone tries to escape."

"Which means their gonna stop us." Shinji glared.

Crow said, "Not if I can help it!"

He activated his Duel Disk to rebel.

"Battle Royal Mode engage." the duel disk announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Enormous Threat)**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Stomptrooper #1: 4000**

 **Stomptrooper #2: 4000**

 **Stomptrooper #3: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stomptrooper #1 1st Turn:

"We will send you back to the Facility." the officer said drawing, "And I summon Jette Fighter!"

A small warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Jutte Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And as I have a Warrior on the field, I can summon Fire Flit Lady!" the Stomptrooper called as a lady wearing a robe appeared.

* * *

 _Fire Flint Lady_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control a Warrior-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now level two Jutte Fighter tune with level one Fire Flint Lady to Synchro Summon Goyo Defender!" the officer called

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

A small warrior holding a shield appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo Defender_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, if all monsters you control are EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters (min. 1): You can Special Summon "Goyo Defender" from your Extra Deck. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control (other than this card), until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Only a thousand?" Shinji asked.

"Once per turn when all I have are Earth Synchro Monsters, I can summon more Goyo Defenders to be with him." the Stomptooper explained summoning two others, "Your turn lawbreaker."

Crow 1st Turn:

"Gladly! I draw!" Crow called drawing, "And I'll summon out Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun!"

A black bird with black feathers wearing silver armor appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If the only face-up monster you control is 1 "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And feathers like to flock together so I summon, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" Crow called as a green small bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF._

* * *

"And now I activate Gale's ability! It sipps half of your monster's strength!" Crow called as Gale fired sonic waves at Defender.

 _Defender: **(ATK: 1000 / 2 = 500/DEF: 1000 / 2 = 500)**_

"And with that done level 3 Gale tunes level 3 Gladius!" Crow called as the two flew up as Gale turned to 3 rings as Gladius turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"This heroic bird of prey wields the sword of legends! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!"

At that a muscled black bird with a sword appeared ready.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent, then 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 800 ATK and DEF. You can only use this effect of "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" once per turn. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Crow has new Blackwings?" Dan asked in shock never seeing that monster before.

"When Nothung is summoned one of your monsters loses 800 points, and you take that amount as damage!" Crow called as Nothung raised it's blade striking the Stomptrooper.

 **(** **Stomptrooper #1: 3200)**

 _Defender: **(ATK: 500 - 800 = 0/DEF: 500 - 800 = 0)**_

"And just for good measure Nothung allows me to summon again! Such as Fane the Steel Chain!" Crow called as a small bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing -_ _Fane the Steel Chain_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Defense_ _Position._

* * *

"This card can attack directly!" Crow called, "Go Fane attack that Stomptrooper!"

Fane attacked the Trooper quickly. **(** **Stomptrooper #1: 2700)**

"And as it dealt damage one of your monsters goes into the defensive!" Crow called as one of the two Goyo Defenders switched, "And now go Nothung attack the weakened one!"

Nothung charged.

The Stomptrooper growled, "When Defender is attacked it gets 1000 points stronger for every Earth Synchro monster other then itself in play."

 _Defender: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 2) = 2000/DEF: 0 + (1000 * 2) = 2000)**_

Nothung fought with little struggle destroying the monster. **(** **Stomptrooper #1: 2300)**

"I never once underestimated monsters with no points." Dan remarked to them, "We better go now before they get up!"

"I'm with ya." Shinji said as the four started to run off.

Stomptrooper #2 1st Turn:

"Your not getting away!" the second officer called as he drew, "Due to Goyo Defender's ability, I can summon my own trio!"

Three Goyo Defenders appeared.

"I better do something," Dan said activating his Duel Disk.

 **"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."** the Duel Disk said as he grunted. **(Dan: 2000)**

 **"Action Field: Crossover activated."** the Duel Disk said added.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Dan 1st Turn:

"My go!" Dan called drawing, "And I'll start this by activating Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With it in play, I can Fusion Summon a monster from using cards from my field, or my hand!" Dan called, "So I'm fusing together two Red-Eyes to do so!"

The two dragons entered the portal.

"Two ferocious dragons! Combine together to create a behemoth worthy of it's Guardianhood! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 9! First of the Dragons!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"What the..." one of the Stomptroopers trailed off.

"As long as it's on the field, it isn't effected by your monsters, or destroyed by a non-Normal Monster." Dan told them, "I place 1 card down."

Stomptrooper #3 1st Turn:

"Whatever it won't help!" the third Trooper called drawing, and summoning his own trio, "And now I summon Jutte Fighter!"

The tuner appeared.

"And now level 2 Jutte Fighter tunes two of my trio!" the Stomptrooper called as they flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 + 3 = 8)**

"This is the end of the line, lawbreakers! I Synchro Summon! Goyo King!"

A white warrior with a brown vest appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: This card gains 400 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control, until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._  
 _● Take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now as King attacks that Feather Bag it gains 400 points for each Earth Synchro monster we have!" the Stomptrooper called.

 _Goyo King: **(ATK: 2800 + (400 * 8) = 6000)**_

"I activate the trap, Damage Diet!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"This halves the damage Crow will take!" Dan called as Goyo King struck Fane. **(Crow: 1250)**

"Since Goyo King eliminated a monster it revives it under my control!" the Stomptrooper called as Fane revived, "Now attack this brat!"

Fane struck Dan as he grunted. **(Dan: 1500)**

"Your turn brat." the Stomptrooper smirked.

"MY TURN!"

 **"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."** the Duel Disk said as someone land in front of them showing it's Celina. **(Celina: 2000)**

They stopped running seeing her.

"Celina?" Dan asked surprised.

Celina 1st Turn:

"It's my move so first I'll summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode and thanks to her effect I can send Lunalight Panther Dancer to my graveyard and have her be treated as Panther Dancer." Celina stated as a yellow female chick appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Then I play Polymerization and use it to fuse Lunalight Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer with Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Celina called as they fused.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

At that a strong Fusion Monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now I Purple Butterfly's ability! By banishing it, I can summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" Celina called as the blue cat appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"When Blue Cat is summoned Leo Dancer gets double the points!" Celina called as her Fusion grew in strength.

 _Leo Dancer:_ ** _(ATK: 3500 * 2 = 7000)_**

"Holy...!" Dan trailed off in shock seeing that.

"And I activate the Action Spell, Wonder Charge!" Celina called.

* * *

 _Wonder Charge_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control that's ATK is different then it's original value: It can attack a second time at your opponent's monsters, and gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"So now she can attack again! 3 times now for that matter, and 500 more points!" Celina called, "Attack!"

Leo Dancer attacked Goyo King dealing 4700, the first's only attack mode Defender which caused 2500, and the second Officer's Goyo Defender making 5500 totally annihilating all three of them at once.

* * *

 **Crow: 1250**

 **Dan: 1500**

 **Celina: 2000**

 **Stomptrooper #1: 0000**

 **Stomptrooper #2: 0000**

 **Stomptrooper #3: 0000**

 **Crow, Dan, and Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"...Okay... Let's not make this girl mad." Crow said in shock seeing this.

Celina took a couple of breaths as Dan ran to her, "Celina are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Are you hurt?" Celina asked him worried checking over.

"No I'm fine." Dan answered her, "Thanks for that. But man you totally destroyed them."

Celina paused turning to the three defeated Officers, "I... don't know what got into me."

"You'll have plenty time to think once we're out." Shinji said as they nodded running out.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Yuya, glad to see you could join the party." Crow said seeing them running to the docks, "Was getting worried there for a sec."

"So was I." Yuya agreed nodding.

"It's just about time. Our welcoming committee should be here soon." Damon said looking out as a light started blinking, "It's them!"

"Then let's go!" Trudge called ready to swim.

Dan didn't move as Yusei asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I can't swim." Dan said sheepishly.

"Come on." Celina said kneeling as he got on her back as they started to swim to the signal.

Suddenly spotlights shined on them as they heard someone call, "The jig is up! We have you surrounded!"

"My, my..." a voice said as they looked to see it was Roget, "A little late for a dip, don't you think? Someone informed me there would be a Dueling Tournament in our Facility, but apparently, it's actually a swim meet!"

"Who's this?" Yuya asked at that.

"Hey that's the guy that got Armstrong fired!" Sylvio called recognizing him.

"Roget." Yusei grunted seeing him.

"Indeed. Jean-Michel Roget." Roget smirked, "I am responsible for keeping order in this fair city, and I'm the Director of Sector Security. I came here to personally end your escape attempt... for good. And have to deal with you forever Yusei."

Yusei grunted as Dan looked up at Roget in shock. Soon they started to arrest them as Dan was thrown in crying out, "Ah! Ow."

"You leave him alone you Donut Dunkers!" Celina yelled.

"No need to worry." Roget smirked, "As long as you cooperate with us, you will be fine."

Suddenly a helicopter started to land catching their attention, and stopping what their doing. Two men in white exited the helicopter as one stated, "The High Council wishes to question your prisoners. You must turn them over to us."

"We have been given explicit orders to transport everyone you captured to the Hall of Dominion." the other man stated.

"I refuse." Roget said bluntly, "By their escape attempt, these duelists have already demonstrated they're a threat to public safety. We cannot release them to you until we've complete an investgi-"

Suddenly five holograms of elders appeared before him.

 _"We will decide if these duelists are a threat to the city."_

 _"Send them to us at once."_

 _"The council wills it."_

 _"Isn't that so, Presider?"_

 _"Indeed, we are all in agreement. It is settled."_

Roget only narrowed his eyes at them.

* * *

 _Later..._

Dan, and the group are at where the five elders are at. Judging by how they look they are the top people here in New Domino, and must mean their Roget's superiors.

"You must rethink this. This is a security matter." Roget told the elders, "I can assure you these duelists and their cohorts are extremely dangerous. They're conspiring to spread mayhem across the city!"

"Your branding us as criminals?" Kit asked angered, "To be frank we ain't done anything, and your coppers are a bit sensitive!"

"You disobeyed Sector Security and that is a serious violation of City Law." Roget said coldly.

"That wasn't our fault!" Dan argued, "They came out of nowhere, and suddenly tried to arrest when we haven't done anything! All we're here for is peace from this Dimension!"

"'This Dimension'?" Roget questioned with a raised eyebrow which made Dan widen his eyes covering his mouth as Roget turned to the elders, "Members of the High Council, you have heard the suspect for yourselves! Quite remarkably, he claims to have traveled to our world from another Dimension."

"But that's... impossible." Chojiro said in shock.

Roget turned to them agreeing, "Indeed it does sound outrageous, but it would explain certain facts I have observed. Namely, it would help clarify why these young Duelists have mastered three summoning methods to our world. Fusion, then Xyz, and third Pendulum along with this kid having his versions of Jack's Dragons. Naturally, I was concerned when these strangers suddenly showed up, and began dueling recklessly and threatening the peace of our Great City. I had to find out their plans. That is precisely why I had my Security Forces round them up."

"'Dueling recklessly'? 'Threatening the peace'? Now your just delusional!" Dipper yelled, "If we were doing those we would be evil! But do we look evil to you!?"

"But I find all this hard to believe." Chojiro admitted turning to the Lancers, "Are you all really from another Dimension?"

"Yes." Yuto answered to them, "It sounds hard to believe but it's true to the core. We're not here to hurt anyone, we're here to keep the peace."

Before Roget can say something the door swung open as a familiar voice rang, "He speaks the truth. We're here for peace not chaos."

They turned to see it was Declan, Moon Shadow, Aura, and Riley.

"Look, it's Declan!" Sylvio called seeing them.

"And Aura!" Yuya cried.

"Along with Moon Shadow." Celina said seeing the Ninja.

"And Riley!" Dan called in relief.

Seeing her boyfriend Riley widen her eyes running to him, and called, "Dan!"

She collided which made him cry out as they both dropped to the floor which made several people smile at the reunion while others were blinking which is Sylvio, Primo, Trudge, Roget, Kit, Dipper, and Shinji's part trying to figure out what just happened.

"I was so worried about you!" Riley said wrapping her arms around Dan with tears in her eyes.

Dan smiled to her, "I was worried about you two. When you weren't with us at the Facility, I was worried something happened. Sorry that I can't hug you back my hands are bound at the moment."

"And who is this?" Primo asked them.

"That's Riley." Yuya smiled, "Dan's special person."

"And what he meant by that is his Special Lady." Julia smiled with him.

Declan looked over the Lancers asking, "Where's Tate, Allie, and Frederick?"

"Back at where they are when Security nabbed us." Yuya answered, "And the Facility is a terrible place. It's Warden is a real big bully."

"You mean Armstrong." Roget said hearing that, "I didn't understand why a previous Director by the name of Rex Goodwin fired him but I soon seen why by seeing his duel with Dan. Making unfair advantages, and cheat his way to win the duel... That doesn't fit well with Sector Security even having the gall to electrocute him."

"Electrocute?" Celina, and Riley asked in shock.

"That's Armstrong." Yusei frowned, "He said that it's suppose to be for them both, and says that it's to teach them a lesson but Armstrong rigged it for him to not get shocked."

Dan said to them, "Yeah that wasn't fun, and it was more painful then I expected but I've managed to bring him down. After all no pain, no gain right?"

"That isn't funny." Riley said to him angered which made him look nervous, "You challenged him even though you knew all that!?"

"S-Sorry... But I couldn't just let him pick on Hero Chojiro." Dan told her turning to Chojiro who nodded with a smile which he smiled back turning back to Riley, "I'm so sorry for worrying you. Can you forgive me?"

Riley's eyes soften hugging him again, "Of course."

Dan smiled at that before moving his arms to where they go down for them to be around Riley with his hands bound.

"Your world will very soon be under attack by warriors from the Fusion Dimension." Declan told Roget getting back to business, "We can help you fight them. We Lancers are the best of the best."

"What're Lancers?" Crow asked confused.

"We're a team of Duelists to stop the Fusion Dimension from invading, and leaving destruction in their path." Dipper answered, "We're here so we can get new allies for us to battle the Fusion Dimension."

Roget started laughing as they turned to him, "Please excuse me. Dimensions fighting each other? I could buy dimension travel, but dimensional wars?"

"It's not a joke." Aura said to him making Roget turn to her, "This is serious, and we must-"

"Silence!" they turned to one of the elders who stated, "Let us review the statements presented by Declan Akaba."

"There is an interdimensional war." the elder with beady eyes pointed out.

"Which now threatens our world." the female elder with purple hair said to them.

"And you have come to help us." a serious elder added.

"Yes, we understand everything perfectly." the last elder known as the Presider wearing a white robe smiled.

"Glad to see we have some people who believes us." Kit remarked.

Roget wasn't as good with that, "Hold on! Do you mean to tell me you actually believe their tale. How do we know their not lying?"

"Their veracity is still up for debate." the first elder admitted.

"Let us begin with the question of whether or not they traveled here from another dimension." the beady eyed elder told them.

The female elder said, "Their claim to be interdimensional duel warriors seems most extraordinary... Yet how else can we explain their incredible summoning methods?"

Roget grunted before grinning, "Even if they are what they claim... How can we be certain they aren't the invaders who are planning to take over our world?"

"Now that's a whole new kind of ridiculous right there!" Yuto glared having enough of Roget's accusations, "We are not here to hurt people plain, and simple! If we wanted too we would've tried to destroy New Domino!"

"When Obelisk Force arrives, they'll destroy everything in their path..." Yuya told him, "Unless you join forces with us first!"

"My security team is quite capable." Roget stated bluntly, "We don't need your help."

"Against Obelisk Force maybe." Dan told him, "But the Fusion Dimension has powerful warriors that can easily destroy them without giving them any mercy. I known much about them, and I also know that your Officers won't stand a chance against these kinds of warriors, and their powerful cards!"

"What do you think you know? Your just a kid." Roget told him before stating, "As for the matter of your true identities, our probe will-"

"Enough, Director!" the first elder ordered, "We will take over."

"From this moment forward, all of these people will be sequestered under the direct Supervision of the High Council." the beady-eyed elder told them.

"Under direct supervision?" Chojiro asked in disbelief, "I've been locked up for 10 years, and I only get to taste freedom for three seconds?"

"There will be no exceptions." the female elder stated to him.

"You claim to be friends of this world. Now you will have a chance to prove that to us." the serious elder told them.

"Uh... Prove it how?" Sylvio asked them.

"By entering the Friendship Cup Dueling Tournament." Declan said to them, "If these people do not choose to believe that we Lancers have what it takes to protect this dimension, we're entering the tournament to show them how skilled we are."

"It's more important to find Zuzu!" Yuya argued.

That caught Roget's attention, "Zuzu? You mean Zuzu Boyle? I knew that rabble-rouser was one of you!"

"Zuzu? You have her? Where is she!?" Yuya asked him.

Roget only grinned, "Calm down... Don't want you bursting a blood vessel. She's safe. I mean, why would we ever harm another competitor in the Friendship Cup?"

"Zuzu's dueling in the tournament too?" Yuya asked in shock.

"That seems to have sparked your interest. I'm sure your friend will be delighted to learn that you are participating as well." Roget grinned before turning to the elders, "High Council, I agree that inviting these duelists to compete in the Friendship Cup is a marvelous idea. However, I would like to add another proposal."

"Which is...?" the first elder questioned.

"Speak up!" the beady eyed elder called.

"As you know, it's become tradition for the Friendship Cup's champion to hold an exhibition duel just prior to the opening ceremonies." Roget told them, "I humbly propose that Dan Kizami will be invited to challenge Jack Atlas."

"Why him?" Yuya asked surprised.

"A good question." the female elder agreed.

"Based on my observations, Dan is the most talented of this group before you." Roget explained, "That will make him an ideal competitor. We'll see how his skills, and different summons matches up against Jack Atlas."

"Interesting." the serious elder smiled turning to the Presider, "No objections, Presider?"

"I like the idea!" the Presider smiled, "And you?"

"I have no objections, of course." Declan answered.

"I refuse."

Hearing that they turned to Dan who is in his stern state glaring at Roget, "He has a lot to answer for. More then anything else his Officers had done to us."

"Answer for?" Primo asked hearing that.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what your talking about boy." Roget told Dan.

Dan glared, "You know full-well. You undid everything that Yusei had done to bring peace to this world, destroyed the Satellite, murdered millions of innocents people during that! You have more then need to answer for those acts! What did they ever done to you!?"

"Nothing. I felt that the Division from before is the right thing to do, and see that Yusei's actions were deluding us of what is suppose to stay true. The Satellites are nothing but criminals, and are treated as such being losers." Roget answered plainly, "While us Topsiders deserve to live in high hopes without worrying little scamps such as yourself to meddle in our affairs, and that they are the superiors here at the divisions. I simply only brought back the true nature of New Domino from the clutches of Team 5d's, and I do not regret it."

"Don't regret murdering people, destroying the Satellite, and ruining the peace Yusei had made?" Dan asked now more angry with a tick mark, "The Topsiders are treating people as trash, and Security arrests them for unfair reasons, and you don't regret it? How would you feel if you are one of those people bullied, and arrested?"

"I would not know because I'm not." Roget stated like it was obvious, "And that's not going to change."

Dan glared hatefully with tears brimming at his eyes trembling.

"Dan calm down." Riley said worried for her boyfriend.

Roget turned to Declan, "You outta keep this one on a leash."

Declan didn't say anything before stating, "He did had a right to speak about those acts."

"You ruined millions of lives from that reason!?" Yuya asked Roget in disgust, "How did the High Council approve of that!?"

"That isn't your concern." Roget said plainly before turning to Dan, "I'll make an extra proposal for your sake. If you do the exhibition, and only you win the Friendship Cup then I will take responsibility for my actions, and do what I can to make up for it. How does that sound?"

Dan glared before saying, "Swear on your word that you will do just that when it happens."

"Of course. I'm not like Armstrong to cheat my way to get what I want." Roget told him, "If you win the Friendship Cup, and beat Jack then I will consider it."

"..." Dan stayed quiet thinking about it before saying, "...Fine. But I want something."

"And what is that?" Roget asked him.

Dan answered, "My opponent in the exhibition won't be Jack."

"What?" Roget asked not expecting that.

"And why young man? Isn't facing the best a Duelist's dream?" the beady eyed elder asked him.

Dan answered to him, "If I do face him before the final round the both of us will already see our decks, and that would not make it fair if we know what to counter, and things like that."

"Presider?" the serious elder asked the Presider.

The Presider only nodded smiling, "Of course. We all understand. If that will be the case then we will have an opponent that is competing in the Friendship Cup duel you instead of Jack. What do you think?"

Dan nodded bowing slightly, "Thank you sirs."

With that it is decided. Dan will duel in a exhibition match against a mysterious opponent for the Friendship Cup, and now has a goal: To win the Friendship Cup, and make sure Roget will answer for his crimes.

* * *

 **This was a tough one but here you are. Roget is more nasty then his regular counterpart, and Dan now settles to make sure Roget will face responsibility for his Actions. But what opponent would Dan face in the exhibition? Here's a hint: A member of a team in the WRGP that were facing Team 5d's in the finals only for history to alter making them go to semi-finals, and is their second wheeler. Be sure to review!**


	31. Friendship Cup Exhibition!

**After that hard chapter it's time to see what is Dan going up against in the Friendship Cup's exhibition match. Who was it? Let's find out here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC but I own Dan!**

* * *

Roget was in his office going over his chess board like usual giving thoughts before a holographic screen popped up showing pictures of Yugo, and Zuzu, "Sir we've located your two duelists of interest. Would you like us to detain them?"

"No, no, just keep an eye on them for now." Roget told the Officer, "After all, the game is only now just beginning. And trust me, things are about to get far more interesting."

As he said that he turned to see Sergey, and a silhouette of a man was there as he smirked. Looks as though that he has plans to win the Friendship Cup, and do away with Dan as much as he can.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan was in a small blue, and green Turbo Dueling Uniform ready to begin. After everything they had been back with the kids, and were glad they were okay. They explained all that happened, and were shocked, and enraged by Roget's crimes on the Satellite, and displayed no remorse about it, and shocked, and worried for Dan since he kept on getting electrocuted by Armstrong's cheating, and hard times getting away from trouble. Leo, and Luna were shocked about that Primo is back but after some explaining they agreed that Primo is no longer someone to harm people. And soon they had been working on making sure Dan can be ready to Turbo Duel.

Dan at the most part was both exciting, and nervous, and excited because this will be the very first Turbo Duel he's gonna have, and a bit concerned with whoever his opponent will be even with this much people watching in. He has his work cut out for him that's for sure, and knows that it's gonna be tough to win the Friendship Cup in order for Roget to answer to his crimes, and restore the peace that he had undone. And first part is the exhibition match, and after that figuring out the rules of the Friendship Cup.

 _ **"Howdy, folks! I am your host** **Melissa Trail, and welcome to the openin' ceremonies of the rootin-est, tootin'-est tournament in town! The Friendship Cup!"**_ a bright orange haired woman looking like a cowboy announced in giant holographic images, **_"I'm sure you're just as excited as two pigs in a pen to see the people of our great city come together in the spirit of friendship and competition. Now, what say you all put your hands together and make some noise for all the courageous competitors who'll be competing in this rip-roaring contest of cards! Let's give it up! Yee-haw!"_**

Dan listened as the crowd cheered breathing in, and out calming down.

 ** _'Dan?'_**

He turned to see Ray appearing beside him, "Yes Ray?"

 ** _'Remember Dan. Dueling is about having fun. Never for winning or losing. I know how angry you are about Roget but you can't let anger cloud your vision.'_** Ray told him.

Dan looked down, "He... has a lot to answer for."

 _ **'I know Dan, and I understand. But you need to have fun.'**_ Ray told him softly making him turn to her which she smiled, **_'Don't let his words get to your head just have a good time dueling your opponent okay?'_**

"Okay." Dan smiled nodding now feeling calm.

"Hey."

Dan turned to see a brown haired boy who said, "Your match is about to start. Follow me."

Dan nodded as they walked as Dan carefully got on a Duel Board as he connected his Duel Disk with it while putting on a blue helmet that has green lines with a green visor. His Duel Board is fully blue with green linings with mini rockets on the bottom with mini wheels on it, _'Okay... Gotta stay careful.'_

 ** _"And now to kick the party off is a special exhibition duel! As you all know that it's Jack vs a duelist but this year a string is pulled! Instead of Jack it's someone who had quite a reputation from the WRGP!"_** Melissa Trail announced to them catching Dan's attention.

 _'I'm facing a WRGP Competitor... I hope it isn't someone from Team Unicorn, or Catastrophe... Or Ragnarok...'_ Dan thought at that.

 ** _"Give it up for the Team that has come from Sweedin, and wields 3 powerful monsters, Team Ragnarok!"_** Melissa Trail called as three men all in Duel Runners rode in as the audience cheered as the they stopped showing themselves as three men all in pale blue clothing with a logo of a R, and eyes on the chest with one scarred, and took off their helmets showing one is a orange haired man, one is a blue haired man, and one is a black, and brown haired man, _**"Let's welcome Dragan, Broder, and Halldor!"**_

"Hey there! Ha good to meet ya!" the orange haired man greeted waving to the crowd.

Dan was in shock seeing Team Ragnarok, _'Oh man... What did I got myself into...?'_

 ** _"And why waste time when we have to introduce their opponent? Which means we have someone else to introduce as well. So without further ado, here he is, Team Ragnarok's challenger!"_** Melissa Trail called to them.

 _'Well that's my cue.'_ Dan thought taking a deep breath before charging into the arena.

 ** _"Here he is, the little duelist with big skills, Dan Kizami!"_** Melissa Trail announced as Dan entered the arena.

The audience did nothing as Dan stopped where Team Ragnarok is turning to them.

Meanwhile at the stands Zuzu having on a white Turbo Dueling uniform with Yugo asked in shock, "Can it be?"

The orange haired man grinned at Dan, "Ah! I didn't know you were a kid! But here on the Dueling Field don't mistake us to hold back!"

"I-I don't plan on doing so Broder." Dan admitted to him, "So who I'm I facing from your Team?"

"Your against Broder." the blue haired man answered simply, "He was ready to represent us here."

"And we can sit back, and watch the show." the black, and brown haired man mentioned as Broder grinned.

"Yep. I'm your opponent for this match." Broder grinned making a thumb to himself.

Dan nodded offering a hand to him, "May the best duelist win."

"Agreed." Broder nodded taking his hand shaking it.

 ** _"Oh looks like both Dan, and Team Ragnarok are ready to begin the exhibition duel!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this as the audience cheered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

At a room were the Lancers who were being learned the Rules of the Friendship Cup, and were watching Dan's match against Team Ragnarok.

"I hope Dan will be okay." Yuya said worried.

"It's okay Yuya. Little D has always been through thick, and thin." Gong told him.

Yuya turned to him stating, "I know but... Dan knows what those guys might do, and they might be better then him."

"Then we put our faith in him." Dennis grinned to him, "After all Dan Kizami is a clever strategist."

Yuya turned back to the screen concerned for Dan.

* * *

 ** _"Alright Turbo Duelists get ready!"_** Melissa Trail declared as Dan, and Broder stopped at the starting line.

The brown, and black haired man remarked, "You know Halldor I feel bad for the kid. Broder sure isn't one to hold back."

"Indeed. I would be surprised if he can defeat Broder." the blue-haired man Halldor agreed.

Riley asked worried, "Can Dan managed?"

"If he can beat Declan then he can beat this guy." Yuya told her.

 **"Duel Mode Engaged Auto Pilot Activated. Activating Field Spell: Speed World Neo."** the Duel Runners said.

* * *

 _Speed World Neo_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _This card cannot be destroyed._

* * *

"Speed World Neo? Not Speed World 2, and not worrying about Speed Spells?" Dan asked confused blinking.

Ray guessed, **_'Maybe the Turbo Duels in this series are different.'_**

"I guess... Well it sure does save me trouble of finding Speed Spells." Dan admitted as the countdown started before breathing, _'Okay calm down Dan... This is your first Turbo Duel, and your up against a Team Raganarok member... But uh what is his Nordic God again...?'_

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Broder: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two sped off as Dan jumped a little startled at the Acceleration but still sped which allowed Broder to get ahead.

"Well guess this means I'm first." Broder grinned.

Dan shake it off, and answered, "Yeah agreed."

Broder 1st Turn:

"In that case I'm first." Broder said drawing before saying, "And why not we start with Mara of the Nordic Alfar!"

A blue cloud like being appeared.

* * *

 _Mara of the Nordic Alfar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When using this card as Synchro Material, the other Synchro Materials must be 2 "Nordic" monsters in your hand._

* * *

 _'Mara...?'_ Dan thought confused having never seen this monster.

"What can Broder do with that thing?" Celina asked.

"If I had to guess he might be planning something here." Yuya mentioned.

Broder then grinned, "Mara here is a Special Alfar. Because when being used for Synchro Summoning I can use 'Nordic' Monsters in my hand!"

 _'Wait what?'_ Dan thought shocked not expecting that knowing what that means.

"Now my level 2 Mara of the Nordic Alfar tunes the level 4 Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar, and the level 4 Tyr of the Nordic Champions in my hand!" Broder grinned as Mara turned to 2 rings as the two monsters in his hand turned to 8 stars making 10.

"Level 10 Synchro on his first turn!?" Yuya asked shocked.

"From the hand!?" Shay asked shocked.

A rune appeared in Broder's eye as he called, "Whimsical god born from the stars, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"

At that a black, and purple robed trickster descend laughing with a grin.

* * *

 _Loki, Lord of the Aesir_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Nordic Alfar" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Alfar" Tuner from your GY; Special Summon this card. When Summoned this way: You can target 1 Trap in your GY; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 _ **"Who-ho nelly! Who would ever thought that Broder managed to summon Loki on his first ever turn!"**_ Melissa Trail cried amazed as the crowd cheered highly at Loki now on the field.

"Dan..." Riley trailed off worried.

"Now I'll set 1 card down. Your move now kid." Broder grinned.

Dan 1st Turn:

 _'Well this isn't what I was planning... A Nordic God already...'_ Dan thought looking up at Loki grunting. _'But I can't let this stop me!'_

"I draw!" Dan called drawing seeing his hand has Dark Resonator, Red Nova, Red Dragon Vase, Garbage Lord, Dimension Wall, and his drawn card being Power Invader. "And by paying 2000 Life Points I can summon Garbage Lord from my hand!"

Garbage Lord appeared readying his staff.

* * *

 _Garbage Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by paying 2000 Life Points. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

 **(Dan: 2000)**

"And then I'll summon Dark Resonator from my hand!" Dan called as his Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Now level 3 Dark Resonator tunes level 5 Garbage Lord!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"From the depths of the secrets of the Crimson Dragon! Resolve, and reform into one mighty dragon born from the inferno! Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

At that Hot Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring flying alongside him.

* * *

 _Hot Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can destroy all other face-up Attack Position monsters on the field. Monsters other than this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Hold on what?" Broder asked shocked.

 _ **"Well I'll be it seems like our new buddy here has a different version of Jack Atlas' Red Dragon Archfiends!"**_ Melissa Trail called shocked.

"Hey how did he get that?" a Tops man asked.

"Maybe he stole it from Jack!" a Tops woman proclaimed as they ridicule Dan who winced a little.

 _'I forgot how much terrible, and horrible the Tops are.'_ Dan thought as he said, "I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's Special Ability! It's a game changer! So now I destroy all other monsters on the field other then himself!"

Hot Red Dragon Archfiend roared before firing flames which Loki shattered.

"With the road clear Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attack him!" Dan called as his dragon tackled Broder who stumbled a bit on his Duel Runner. **(Broder: 1000)**

 ** _"Lookie there!"_** Melissa Trail announced.

"He's doing it!" Riley cheered.

"Who cares if Broder summons a level 10 Synchro it is nothing against Little Dan!" Gong grinned.

"Well it looks like Broder won't be beating anyone." Yuya grinned.

Dan grinned, "Looks like you let your guard down."

"Ah man! How could I let my guard down!" Broder cried dramatically before grinning, "Oh wait no I didn't!"

"Huh?" Dan asked confused.

"You see I knew you would destroy Loki for an attack so I came prepared with this! The trap, The Golden Apples!" Broder grinned.

* * *

 _The Golden Apples_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage while you control no monsters: Gain LP equal to the battle damage you took, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Malus Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK/DEF are each equal to the amount of LP you gained by this effect._

* * *

"This restores all the Life Points you just took!"

"W-What!?" Dan asked shocked as Broder was healed. **(Broder: 4000)**

"He set Dan up for that!?" Sylvio asked shocked.

"And then I get to summon a Malus Token who's attack points are equal to the damage I took!" Broder grinned as a rainbow fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Malus Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "The Golden Apples". The ATK and DEF of this Token are each equal to the amount of Life Points gained by the effect of "The Golden Apples"._

* * *

 _Malus Token: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)**_

"Well it looks like Team Ragnarok's trickster just don't know when to put aside the jokes!" Melissa Trail announced.

Soon the Tops started cheering for Broder.

Dan grunted. _'Not only that when his turn ends Loki will return... Luckily I have this...'_

Taking Dimension Wall he said, "I set a card, and end it there."

"When means Loki ability activates!" Broder called. "Since you destroyed by banishing a Nordic Alfar Tuner monster from the graveyard, he revives during the end phase!"

At that Loki emerged back beside the Malus Token.

"And I can add a trap from my graveyard to my hand." Broder said as he shows the card. "And what better card then the Golden Apples?"

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Broder: 4000**

* * *

Broder 2nd Turn:

"My move draw!" Broder grinned drawing before saying, "Alright Malus Token attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The token fired a blast as Hot Red Dragon Archfiend fired a blast back before they destroyed each other as the two duelists were pushed a bit by the force.

"And that means it's over! Loki attack him directly with Vanity Bullet!" Broder grinned as Loki charged his fingers as he aimed.

"Not so fast Broder I play the trap, Dimension Wall!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"Dimension what?" Broder asked confused.

"This trap card is really handy because with it I can bounce back the damage you tried to do!" Dan called.

"You what!?" Broder asked shocked.

"Then that means Broder would be the one in a corner!" Yuya grinned.

"And Dan will be able to finish him!" Riley cheered.

Suddenly Loki's eyes begun glowing red as Broder grinned, "Sorry but I'm afraid that won't work. You see Loki has a Special Ability of his own. Whenever you play a trap card when he attacks I can cancel that trap out, and destroy it!"

Shocked the Lancers, and Dan watched as Loki destroyed Dimension Wall.

"Then that mean-" Dan stopped himself.

"It means you lost! Loki finish him!" Broder called as Loki fired a dark bullet as Dan cried out before getting hit screaming flying off his Duel Board.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Broder: 4000**

 **Broder wins the duel!**

* * *

"DAN!" Riley cried in horror as her boyfriend was launched to the air.

* * *

 **Well that was a one-sided victory for Broder. Dan in turn was outclassed by him in ways you can imagine, and by this the Friendship Cup can begin, and we can know what the rules are along with the new ones the original never had. What could they be? Find out next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	32. Turbo Duel Time!

**Just wanted to point something out. Dan didn't do much against Broder, and true that performance is bad but to be fair that was his first Turbo Duel, and he didn't remember much about Team Ragnarok so that's why he did bad. But not to worry that will pass over here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in it's fullest but I own Dan here!**

* * *

Dan was falling from the sky after the attack from Loki screaming falling down before something snatched him before he can hit the ground. He had his eyes shut tight but when he felt he wasn't hitting the ground he opened his right eye to see the road was moving below him. Blinking he noticed someone had caught him with it's Duel Runner.

 ** _"Well, I'll be a monkey's Uncle! Jack Atlas had caught that Young Man from crashing to the ground!"_** Melissa Trail announced.

Dan widen his eyes hearing that as he turned to see that he is in the left arm of a blonde haired man with a white turbo suit that has a 5D's Logo, wearing a white helmet having a blue victor, and his Duel Runner looks like a long wheel with some controls at the sides.

 _'J-Jack Atlas...!'_ Dan thought in shock that one of his favorite characters from crashing to the ground.

Jack stopped his Runner which was beside Broder, and told him, "Be more careful when you duel Broder! Otherwise this kid would've had a broken bone or worse!"

"Ah sorry Jack." Broder said rubbing his head sheepishly, "I put a little bit too much power in that last attack with Loki."

Jack only set Dan down standing up looking down at him with a serious stare which Dan find overwhelming, _'Oh that look is giving me the creeps...'_

"Where did you find cards like that Dragon?" Jack asked him.

Dan gulped slowly standing up, "I-I always had it... Ever I founded him."

"Founded it huh? Like I haven't heard that before." Jack scoffed, "Either way your progress needs some work. You looked as though you hesitated a few times in that match, and I can tell you can do more but frankly you were distracted that you weren't thinking about it. Am I correct?"

Dan looked down at that knowing he's right. Had he been focused he would've summoned Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss with Red Nova, and then when it inflicted damage he could then summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane which is stronger then both Loki, and his Malus Token which would defend him from the attack, and last him another turn. When he thought about that Dan grunted clenching his hands, "Yes... I would've lasted had I remained focused."

"Well you can make up for it in the Tournament." Jack told him looking at him as Dan looked up at him, "This was an Exhibition Match never a Tournament Match so you can make it up by doing what you can do by keeping your concentration. And I expect you not to falter during it."

With that said, and done Jack rode off as Dan stared on. At that people in white walked over to him.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _Later..._

Dan was escorted back to where the Lancers were waiting.

"Dan!" Riley called hugging him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Jack managed to save me from the blow." Dan smiled before frowning, "But he told me so things I should keep in mind. I need to stay focus, and not let the Turbo Duels get in my mind."

"Well you should get to know the rules of the Friendship Cup." Declan told him as he turned to him, "I was about to explain what the Friendship Cup's rules are."

At that Dan payed attention as they listened.

The Friendship Cup has over 28 competitors, and after each round's ending their are 28 Teams. All of the Duels are Turbo Duels, and some with be in their Regular Rules with the use of Speed Spells based on an arrow leaving the players to have time to prepare their Speed Spells until the current duel is over with Action Cards for other duels. The Team Duels composed of 3-on-3 Turbo Duels, and allowing use of Action Spells with a new Turbo Duel Field Spell to support Action Cards. The Team Duels also have 1 member to duel each, and if one loses they let another member take over with their field, and graveyard but a new hand, and new set of Life Points. And for a kicker the last player knocked out will have a chance to grab an Action Card until a Time Limit of 5 seconds to where they recover 1000 Life Points, and still be in the duel until the Life Points run out. This ability is called Last Chance you need to have at least 7 Action Counters with the new Turbo Field Spell in order to use it.

For Dan those rules are really similar to the WRGP with the Team Rules but figures that's good enough for him.

"I assigned us as Team Lancers which means any 3 of us can duel against an opposing Team Each Round." Declan told them.

"So when are these Team Matches?" Celina asked him.

"After the rounds of the regular matches." Declan answered, "The list is over there."

They look at the competitors of the regular matches.

 _1\. Yuya Sakaki._

 _2\. Riley Akaba._

 _3\. Shay Obsidian_

 _4\. Shinji Weber._

 _5\. Leo._

 _6\. Luna._

 _7\. Crow Hogan._

 _8\. Akiza Izinski._

 _9\. Sergey Volkov._

 _10\. Tate._

 _11\. Allie._

 _12\. Frederick._

 _13\. Dan Kizami._

 _14\. Zuzu Boyle._

 _15\. Yuto._

 _16\. Celina._

 _17\. Dennis McField._

 _18\. Yugo._

 _19\. Tetsu Trudge._

 _20\. Gong Strong._

 _21\. Sylvio Sawatari._

 _22\. Julia Krystal._

 _23\. Dipper O'rion._

 _24\. Kit Blade._

 _25\. Aura Sentia._

 _26\. Sherry Hogan._

 _27\. Chojiro Tokumatsu._

 _28\. Sayer._

And then their are the Teams.

 _1\. Team 5D's._

 _2\. Team Ragnarok._

 _3\. Team Taiyo._

 _4\. Team Catastrophe._

 _5\. Team Facility._

 _6\. Team Lancers._

 _7\. Team Security._

 _8\. Team Arcardia._

 _9\. Team Sherry._

 _10\. Team Catastrophe._

 _11\. Team Unicorn._

 _12\. Team My Arm._

 _13\. Team Fortune Ark._

 _14\. Team Small Field_

 _15\. Team Lightning._

 _16\. Team Burning._

 _17\. Team White Tiger._

 _18\. Team Mantis._

 _19\. Team Ocean._

 _20\. Team Earthbound._

 _21\. Team Dragon._

 _22\. Team Unity._

 _23\. Team Shockwave._

 _24\. Team Zombie._

 _25\. Team Wasp._

 _26\. Team Deserter._

 _27\. Team Cross-X_

 _28\. Team Gear._

Dan widen his eyes at several of the names at both of the lists but most shocked about Sayer. From what he knows Sayer was absorbed by Ccarayhua after he revealed that he was responsible for Misty's brother's disappearance (But he knows better that he killed him) but soon thinks that this is a different Sayer which might be a good thing but doesn't think so.

"And our matches are being decided at the moment, and we have over 30 minutes to prepare accurate Turbo Decks for the Regular Turbo Duels that is to come." Declan told them, "And you need to make them carefully."

"What about our Pendulum Cards? Wouldn't they be against the rules?" Sylvio asked the obvious.

"Normally but with the added benefit here's this. We can use our Pendulum Cards as long as we have Speed Counters that are equal or more then the monster's level." Declan answered, "So we can use Pendulum Monsters for our scales as long as we have enough Speed Counters."

"Well that might be a problem." Yuya admitted. "So which one of us is first?"

Declan pressed a button as a holographic screen showed the first four matches, "So far only two of us are dueling in these matches."

Match 1: Yugo vs Tetsu Trudge

Match 2: Celina vs Sherry Hogan

Match 3: Sayer vs Chojiro Tokumatsu

Match 4: Sylvio Sawatari vs Dipper O'rion.

 _'It is him!'_ Dan thought seeing the picture of Chojiro's opponent who is a brown haired man with a brown suit, and having a scar on his right eye, _'Sayer!'_

"Dan? You look troubled." Yuya said seeing his expression.

Dan told them, "That guy Sayer, I know him. He is one of the bad guys from 5D's."

"The bad guys?" Gong asked shocked.

"Yeah, Sayer is known as a Psychic Duelist." Dan answered, "Their Duelists that can make their cards real, and actually do harm to their opponents if they wished. Sayer is the Leader of them from a building known as the Arcadia Movement, and once plot to use them to destroy New Domino but I don't remember. What I do know was that Sayer was absorbed by a really strong monster a while back. How is he back?"

"Maybe for a plot twist?" Sylvio guessed.

"We'll worry about Sayer in due time." Declan told them, "For now we better prepare our decks for the Turbo Duels that lies ahead."

Dipper, and Celina both nodded at that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yugo was ready on his runner with Zuzu beside him as an arrow appeared with two sides that shows Turbo Duel, and Action Turbo Duel. They been explained about the rules before this so they don't have to worry. The arrow started to spin before landing on Turbo Duel.

"Good old fashioned Speed Spell Dueling." Yugo grinned, "Wish me luck Zuzu."

"Yeah." Zuzu agreed as Yugo speed out.

Yugo stopped beside Trudge who looked ready, "A Sector Security Officer?"

"I'm a fired Officer, Polgo." Trudge answered.

Yugo snapped, "Hey, my name's Yugo!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Trudge apologized for that.

 _ **"And now everyone time to start this roaring Duel with a Regular Turbo Duel here in the Friendship Cup's first match against Yugo, and Tetsu Trudge!"**_ Melissa Trail called as they started at the finish line, _**"Activating Speed World 2!"**_

 **"Duel Mode Engaged, Auto Pilot Activated. Speed World 2 activated."** the Duel Runners stated as a field appeared.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

The Countdown started as they prepare themselves.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... Go!"**_

They sped off.

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Far From Over by No Resolve)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

Trudge managed to cross the loop.

Trudge 1st Turn:

"I'm first! Draw!" Trudge called drawing, "And I'll start off this match with Assault Dog!"

At that a dog with turrets on it appeared.

* * *

 _Assault Dog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll place 2 cards down, and end my turn!" Trudge ended.

Yugo 1st Turn:

 **(Yugo's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 1)**

"That means it's my turn, I draw!" Yugo called drawing, "And from my hand I'll summon out Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

His red tuner appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now since I have a Wind Attribute monster in play, I can summon Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo called as Taketomborg appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tunes level 3 Taketomborg!" Yugo called as Red-Eyed Dice turned to 1 ring as Taketomborg turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" Yugo chanted as a Puzzle appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Puzzle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: You can make this card's ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because this Synchro Summoned card was sent there from the field this turn: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard, except "Hi-Speedroid Puzzle"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Starting off with a Synchro Summon but only with that many attack points?" Trudge asked seeing that.

"Well this is why. When a monster is summoned, I can summon Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" Yugo grinned as a small red, and yellow plane appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Rubberband Plane_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If a monster is Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Rubberband Plane" once per turn. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 600 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And as Rubberband Plane is summoned you can say goodbye to your dog's 600 attack points!" Yugo called as Rubberband Plane fired things at Assault Dog.

 _Assault Dog: **(ATK: 1200 - 600 = 600)**_

Trudge widen his eyes at this shocked.

"And now Rubberband Plane take this mutt to the pound!" Yugo called as his monster attacked Assault Dog destroying it. **(Trudge: 2800)**

Trudge grunted before smirking, "Guess you didn't know of this."

At that two more Assault Dogs appeared in place.

"See when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack, I can summon two more to take it's place." Trudge explained to him.

Yugo grinned, "Well that's just good news! Go Puzzle attack!"

His Synchro charged at another Assault Dog.

"And now as its's battling a monster that was Special Summoned, it has double the points!" Yugo called.

 _Hi-Speedroid Puzzle:_ _ **(ATK: 1300 x 2 = 2600)**_

Trudge watched in shock as Puzzle destroyed a second Assault Dog. **(Trudge:** **1800)**

 _ **"Oh boy, and Yugo already brought Trudge down to half his points!"**_ Melissa Trail called as they rode pass a curve.

Trudge grunted before smirking, "You know at all. I'm about to teach ya a lesson. I activate the trap card, Chain Burst!"

* * *

 _Chain Burst_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time a player activates a Trap Card, they take 1000 damage immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"With this, whenever one of us uses a Trap Card we take 1000 points of damage each time it resolves." Trudge smirked.

"Alright then I'll put down two face-downs, and end my turn." Yugo ended.

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Trudge: 1800**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Trudge 2nd Turn:

 **(Yugo's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My turn! Draw!" Trudge called drawing, "And I'll summon Jutte Fighter!"

At that the same Tuner the Stomptroopers use appeared.

* * *

 _Jutte Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And now with Level 2 Jutte Fighter comes it's tune in with level 4 Assault Dog!" Trudge called as Jutte Fighter turned to 2 rings as Assault Dog turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, Goyo Guardian!"

At that a warrior that looks like a shogun while having a chain appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your field in Defense Position._

* * *

Yugo grunted seeing it.

"And now Goyo Guardian strike down that Puzzle!" Trudge called as Goyo Guardian threw it's chain at Puzzle.

"Well I'm not gonna stand by for that to work!" Yugo called, "I activate the trap, Dice Roll Battle!"

* * *

 _Dice Roll Battle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; banish both it and 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Synchro Monster whose Level equals the total original Levels of those 2 monsters. During your opponent's Battle Step: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Attack Position Synchro Monster on each side of the field; make that face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls attack that monster you control, and perform damage calculation._

* * *

Trudge grunted as Yugo explained, "With it, I can banish a Speedroid from the graveyard, and a Tuner from my hand to Synchro Summon a monster from it!"

Instead of Trudge worrying he smirked, "You mean that would work if not for the Wiretap Trap Card!"

* * *

 _Wiretap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

"With this your trap card doesn't do anything, and shuffle itself into the Deck!" Trudge called as Yugo's Trap was shuffled into his Deck, "And now finish it!"

Guardian destroyed Puzzle as Yugo grunted **(Yugo: 3800)**

Chain Burst's effects them struck them both. **(Yugo: 2800)**

 **(Trudge: 0800)**

"You forget! Since your Goyo Guardian was a Special Summoned monster Puzzle's attack points double!" Yugo reminded.

"Well whatever! Goyo Guardian's ability steals your monster under my command!" Trudge smirked as Goyo Guardian used it's chain at the graveyard portal, and pulled Puzzle out with chains around it, "But it's in defense mode for now."

 ** _"And Trudge is fighting back!"_** Melissa Trail called.

Trudge smirked, "With this it's safe to say your going down. I end my turn."

Yugo 2nd Turn:

 **(Yugo's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Sorry but I don't plan on losing here." Yugo grinned to him, "I drawn, and I'll activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Vision Wind_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Vision Wind!?" Trudge asked shocked seeing the Speed Spell that had made his defeat against Yusei being used.

"This allows me to summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard as long as I have 2 or more Speed Counters!" Yugo called, "And my choice is Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

His Tuner appeared in place.

"And now with it's Special Ability it makes Rubberband Plane have 1 more level!" Yugo called as Rubberband Plane glowed. **(LV: 5 + 1 = 6)** "And that allows Red-Eyed Dice to give Rubberband Plane a tune up!"

Red-Eyed Dice flew up turning to 1 ring as Rubberband Plane turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

At that his ace dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Clear move but your monsters still not strong enough to stop my Goyo Guardian!" Trudge reminded to him.

Yugo grinned, "Not for long! And that's by using this! The Speed Spell, Speed Energy!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase._

* * *

"With it for every Speed Counter, I have Clear Wing gets 200 points stronger!" Yugo called as Clear Wing glowed.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (200 * 3) = 3100)**_

"And next up I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Yugo called.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now Rubberband Plane comes back from the graveyard!" Yugo called as the Plane appeared, "And now as it's summoned Goyo Guardian loses 600 points!"

 _Goyo Guardian: **(ATK: 2800 - 600 = 2200)**_

 **(Yugo: 1800)**

"I don't know what your trying to pull but that's not enough for you to win!" Trudge told him.

Yugo grinned, "Yeah, I know which is why I had this! I play Clear Wing's ability! When a monster effect activates that targets a level 5 or higher monster it's negated, destroyed, and it gains it's attack points! Dichroic Mirror!"

Clear Wing shot a lethal light from his wings destroying Rubberband Plane.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 3100 + 1800 = 4100)**_

 _Goyo Guardian: **(ATK: 2200 + 600 = 2800)**_

"Holy-" Trudge didn't had time to finish.

"Battle! Clear Wing attack Stygian Street Patrol with Spin Storm Sky Strike!" Yugo called as his dragon charged colliding against Stygian Street Patrol destroying it as Trudge cried out.

* * *

 **Yugo: 1800**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Trudge: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Yugo wins the Duel!**

* * *

Trudge's Runner stopped to access coolant as Yugo raced off.

 ** _"And in that hard before seen match it is Yugo that has emerged victorious against Tetsu Trudge with his trademark Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_** Melissa Trail called as Yugo grinned waving to the audience as Clear Wing roared.

* * *

 _Back at the Pit..._

Hearing the audience they look to see Yugo just claimed victory against Trudge as he grinned waving to the crowd.

"I didn't expect for Yugo to lose." Yuya admitted to them.

"Which means since this match is over it's Celina's turn against Sherry." Declan told them.

Dan told Celina, "Celina be absolute careful. Sherry isn't an easy opponent to beat. She uses a deck called Sacred Knights that has a card called Fleur de Chevalier to stop any Spell you have."

"That means I need to use my Fusions carefully." Celina decided as on the screen appeared an arrow of a choice.

"This is what will tell us if we're having an Action Turbo Duel or a Turbo Duel." Declan explained to them as the arrow spin before stopping at Turbo Action Duel, "So now you can have an Action Duel without Speed Spells restricting you."

"Good for me." Celina nodded as she walked off ready to begin.

Dan looked on thinking, _'Celina... Be careful.'_

* * *

 **Androzani84: This guy pointed out that Rubberband Plane wasn't summoned back from the graveyard after it was destroyed so sorry for that dueling error there. Also** **Androzani84 if your reading this thanks for pointing it out!**

 **Ulrich362: He said that Goyo Guardian revives a monster it destroyed in defense mode in attack mode so Puzzle wouldn't attack Rubberband Plane anyway, along with I had mistaken Damage Condenser's effect with something else.**

 **And that's our first Turbo Duel with the real Turbo Duel Rules here. And next up we see our Duelist from France ready to duel Celina. What can this Action Turbo Duel lead too? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	33. Luna Felines vs Knights of Noble!

**Tim** **e for our n** **ext Turbo Du** **el, and that's C** **elina against Sh** **erry. For all Sh** **erry fans sorry I don't g** **et h** **er D** **eck much but I do know it's mad** **e with Nobl** **e Knights, and I work** **ed with thos** **e b** **efor** **e.**

 **Disclaim** **er: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own th** **e OCs!**

* * *

It is now the second round of the Friendship Cup, and now it's Celina's turn against Sherry after Dan told her about what Sherry can do. Celina having known what monster that stops her spells in mind if ready for Sherry, and what she can do against her. Plus with Action Duels it will show a Lancer's true strength against this Dimension's power, and now Celina is ready to get her game set.

"So your Celina. I hope your ready." Sherry who was a blonde haired woman with a white turbo uniform smiled to her.

Celina nodded to her.

 _ **"Alright girls time for you to get your motors in gear because here's the Action Field: Crossover Acceleration!"**_ Melissa Trail called as they appeared in a field.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

At the field's activation they armed themselves ready as the countdown started.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

The two raced at this.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Unbreakble by Fireflight)**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Sherry: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped before Sherry got ahead to go first.

Sherry 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm up!" Sherry called drawing, "And I summon Noble Knight Joan!"

At that a white golden armored warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Noble Knight Joan_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, it loses 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard then target 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

That made Dan have a confused look blinking, "Noble Knight? What happened to Sacred Knight?"

"Sacred Knights are what Sherry used?" Yuya guessed which Dan nodded, "Maybe they were a different name back at your place."

"Maybe." Dan admitted before they turned back to the duel.

"Now I place 3 cards down, and end this turn." Sherry ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

"My move!" Celina called drawing, "And I'll start off by activating Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now I take monsters from my hand or graveyard to summon a Fusion Monster!" Celina called as she held two cards in her hand. "I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat, and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!"

Her two monsters fused together.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

At that Cat Dancer appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Sherry looked surprised at this, "A Fusion Summon at the first turn?"

Celina called, "And now I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!"

A rabbit woman wielding a sledgehammer appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight White Rabbit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Lunalight" cards you control; return them to the hand._

* * *

"When White Rabbit is summoned, I can summon a Lunalight from the graveyard! Come back Blue Cat!" Celina called as Blue Cat appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _ **"And Celina has set up a field of great monsters!"**_ Melissa Trail called surprised, **_"It's about a tough as trying to milk a cow at a rainy day!"_**

"And now as Blue Cat is summoned it doubles Cat Dancer's points!" Celina called.

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer: **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

Sherry gasped in shock by this.

"And now I activate White Rabbit's Special Ability! Once a turn, I can return any number of Spells or Traps from your field back to your hand!" Celina called shocking Sherry more as White Rabbit moved to do it's ability.

Sherry sped, and took an Action Card, "I activate Detour!"

* * *

 _Detour_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the effect of 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"With it White Rabbit's ability is negated!" Sherry called as White Rabbit halted, "And then you take 500 points of damage!"

Celina grunted from the minimal damage. **(Celina: 3500)**

"That combined is a powerful combo." Tate admitted nervous, "Nothing to defend yourself, and having to deal with a hard monster to get over."

"And on top of that Cat Dancer isn't a monster that can be destroyed in battle." Dan added which shocked most of the Lancers, "Which means Sherry will have a hard time on her hands."

Celina called, "I activate Cat Dancer's ability! By tributing Blue Cat, Cat Dancer can attack twice on monsters this turn! But if it uses this effect the first time that your monster should be destroyed it isn't destroyed!"

Blue Cat vanished.

"Celina never used that in our duel." Dan said even more shocked, "How much was Celina holding back against me?"

 ** _'Quite a lot if your that flabbergasted.'_** Ray remarked with a teasing smile that made him blush.

Celina called, "Go! Attack Joan!"

Blue Cat charged as Sherry called, "I activate Glory of the Noble Knights!"

* * *

 _Glory of the Noble Knights_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Noble Knight"monster you control; equip it with 1 Equip Spell from your Deck that can equip to that target. You can only activate 1 "Glory of the Noble Knights" per_ _turn._

* * *

"I take an equip spell from my deck, and equip it to Joan!" Sherry called pulling a card out, "I equip her with Noble Arms - Gallatin!"

At that Joan to a sword that looks magical.

* * *

 _Noble Arms - Gallatin_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _You can only control 1 "Noble Arms - Gallatin". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, it loses 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Gallatin" once per turn._

* * *

"So now Joan gains 1000 attack points!" Sherry called to Celina.

 _Joan: **(ATK: 1900 + 1000 = 2900)**_

"And then Battleguard Rage!" Sherry called playing another face-down.

* * *

 _Battleguard Rage_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This allows Joan another thousand points!" Sherry called as Joan glowed again.

 _Joan: **(ATK: 2900 + 10**_ _ **00 = 3900)**_

"And as Joan is attacked she loses 300 points." Sherry added.

 _Joan: **(ATK: 3900 - 3**_ _ **00 = 3600)**_

The first attack struck Joan but didn't destroyed her as Sherry grunted. **(Sherry: 2800)**

 _Joan: **(ATK: 3600 + 3**_ _ **00 = 3900)**_

"But now the second attack comes!" Celina called as Cat Dancer attacked again this time destroying Joan.

 _Joan: **(ATK: 3900 - 3**_ _ **00 = 3600)**_

 **(Sherry: 1600)**

Sherry grinned, "I activate my face-down! Liberty at Last!"

* * *

 _Liberty at Last!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; shuffle those targets into the Deck._

* * *

"Since a monster I have is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard both your rabbit, and Fusion Monster goes back to your Deck!" Sherry grinned shocking Celina before both her monsters were sent back.

Dan widen his eyes, "That trap must be the real name of Freedom Release!"

"And then as I took battle damage, I can summon Parry Knight!" Sherry called as two stylish knights appeared.

* * *

 _Parry Knights_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When you take battle damage from an opponent's attacking monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"And then afterwards, I can summon a monster from my hand equal or less then the damage I took!" Sherry called, "Come Fleur Synchron!"

At that metal like plant with a grin appeared ready.

* * *

 _Fleur Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

Dan grunted seeing the Tuner, "Oh, I know what she's planning next."

Celina grunted at this saying, "I put two cards down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Celina: 3500**

 **Sherry: 1600**

* * *

Sherry 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Sherry called drawing making 1 card in her hand, "And now level 2 Fleur Synchron tunes level 6 Parry Knights!"

Fleur Synchron turned to 2 rings as the Parry Knights turned to 6 stars synchronizing.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Body born from speed, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!" Sherry chanted as a woman wearing armor, and holding a rapier appeared.

* * *

 _Chevailer de Fleur_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Fleur Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card._

* * *

Dan grunted, "Not just it's name is what's different about Sherry's Synchro Monster."

 _ **'Yeah. You said it can stop Spells. Maybe it can not only stop that but also Traps.'**_ Ray agreed to him at that.

Sherry then called, "And now I activate Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr!"

At that a dark sword replaces Chevailer's rapier.

* * *

 _Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _You can only control 1 "Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; the equipped monster loses exactly 500 ATK, and if it does, destroy that target. (This ATK loss remains even if this card leaves the field or the monster becomes unaffected by card effects.) If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate it's ability! In exchange for getting rid 500 of Chevalier's attack points that left face-down of yours is destroyed!" Sherry called as Celina widen her eyes as her face-down Drowning Mirror Force shattered.

 _Chevailer de Fleur: **(ATK: 2700 - 500 = 2200)**_

"And now Chevalier attack her directly!"

The monster charged as Celina grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the_ _attack._

* * *

"With this a monster's attack is nega-"

"Chevalier's ability activates! When a spell or trap card is played on your side during my turn that card is worthless!" Sherry called as Evasion shattered as Chevalier struck Celina as she grabbed an Action Card only to frown seeing it was Acceleration.. **(Celina: 1300)**

"Celina!" Dan cried worried.

Sherry grinned, "A face-down ends this turn."

Celina 2nd Turn:

Celina at that grunted closing her eyes placing her hand to draw, _'My Deck... I know you will respond to my feelings... Help me!'_

With her eyes shut she drew, and looked, and smiled, "Go time. I summon Lunalight Crimson Fox!"

Her fox monster appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Crimson Fox_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

"And now I activate Lunalight Fusion!" Celina played her face-down.

* * *

 _Lunalight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Deck or Extra Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So now I can Fusion Summon a Lunalight using monsters on my field or hand!" Celina grinned.

"Another Fusion? But the only card to use that on is Crimson Fox." Sherry pointed out to her.

Celina grinned, "Not just her, I also needed Cat Dancer!"

"Cat Dancer?" Sherry blinked, "But Cat Dancer is in your Extra Deck not your graveyard."

"I know. Which is why it's this! Since you have a monster from the Extra Deck in play, I can use another Linalight from my deck, or EXTRA DECK!" Celina revealed with a grin.

 _ **"Wait did she say Extra Deck?"**_ Melissa Trail asked in shock.

"That's a really powerful fusion card." Dan said in awe.

Celina called, "So now I use Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck, and fuse it with Crimson Fox!"

The two entered the vortex.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Fox with the crimson bite! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

At that a new powerful version of Cat Dancer appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Panther Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Oh my..." Sherry said surprised.

"That is a Fusion Monster, I haven't seen Celina done." Dan admitted shocked.

"And now I activate Crimson Fox's ability! So now Chevalier loses all it's attack points!" Celina called pointing to Chevalier shocking Sherry.

 _Chevalier: **(ATK: 2200 - 2200 = 0)**_

"And now Panther Dancer attack!" Celina called as Panther Dancer charged at Chevalier.

Sherry quickly grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Evasion!"

"I activate Crimson Fox's ability in my graveyard! When an effect activates that targets a Lunalight I can banish Crimson Fox to negate that effect, and allow both of us to gain 1000 life points!" Celina countered as the Action Spell shattered.

 **(Celina: 2300)**

 **(Sherry: 2600)**

 _'She got me... She's a powerful woman.'_ Sherry thought with a smile as Panther Dancer struck her Synchro Monster destroying it.

* * *

 **Celina: 2300**

 **Sherry: 0000**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

Sherry's runner stopped to access coolant as Celina stopped beside her, "You were good."

"Yeah you two." Sherry smiled to her, "You were a tough woman in that match."

Celina blushed a little hearing that rubbing her head, "I"m not a woman..."

"Despite that you are a strong girl. Stay careful as the competition goes on." Sherry smiled to her as Celina nodded before riding off.

Celina arrived back to the pit where Dan smiled to her, "You were incredible Celina, and... I'm honestly a little scared by your strength. I don't know how much you held back against me but I can pretty guess how much based on how you did against Sherry."

Celina gave him a soft smile hearing that patting his head, "Ah you flatter me."

"Yeah guess that's how you beat Dan." Yuya admitted with a smile.

"The time for talk isn't now. Right now Sayer's match is next." Declan told the Lancers as they nodded.

Dan looked at the field where Chojiro is readying himself to where a man rode next to him, and it was Sayer as Dan grunted, _'How did you get back I wonder...?'_

* * *

 **And that is Sherry vs Celina. Sorry that is wasn't much but in my defense Celina's TCG Deck is really strong for Sherry, and her TCG cards to beat. Well now next up after several matches comes Dan's own duel. He isn't against a Lancer or Sergey just to say. Be sure to review!**


	34. March of the Blackwings!

**Alright time for Dan's own Turbo Duel. After all who isn't interested in seeing our little guy in a real Turbo Duel. But can he manage with the Speed Spell restriction thing? Let's find out here.**

 **Disclaim** **er: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own th** **e OCs!**

* * *

 **(Chojiro: 0700)**

 **(Sayer: 2500)**

Chojiro, and Sayer were facing each other, and so far Chojiro is having trouble against Sayer. Dan knows Sayer is strong but this puts a whole other level for them. On Chojiro's field was a woman carrying a Japanese umbrella.

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Lightshower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 3 non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Your opponent cannot target "Flower Cardian" monsters you control with card effects, also those monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your opponent's Draw Phase, if they draw a card(s) for their normal draw: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Skip the Draw Phase of your next turn._  
 _● This card has its other effects negated until your opponent's next Standby Phase._

* * *

Meanwhile Sayer has two monsters known as Krebons, and Mental Protector.

* * *

 _Krebons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: You can pay 800 LP; negate the attack._

* * *

 _Mental Protector_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _This card's controller must pay 500 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases. If they cannot, destroy this card. Monsters with 2000 or less ATK cannot declare an attack, except for Psychic-Type monsters._

* * *

And now it's Sayer's turn again.

Sayer ? Turn:

"I draw!" Sayer called drawing.

"Since you drawn a card Flower Cardian Lightshower's Special Ability activates inflicting you 1500 points of damage!" Chojiro called as Lightshower fired light rays from her umbrella which hit Sayer. **(Sayer: 1000)**

"That is only a minor inconvenience." Sayer smirked at him, "I summon Psychic Snail!"

At that a bulky snail with a shell appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Snail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And now to finish this duel. Level two Krebons tune with level three Mental Protector and level four Psychic Snail!"

Krebons flew up as they tuned.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 + 4 = 9)**

"What the?" Dan asked shocked seeing this.

The only Synchro monsters he knows that Sayer has are Thought Ruler Archfiend, and Magical Android.

"Born from unbridled hatred and rage, a new psychic force descends on our world! I Synchro Summon, the level nine Overmind Archfiend!" Sayer chanted as a evolution of Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Overmind Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard, and remove it from play. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon as many monsters as possible that were removed from play by this effect._

* * *

"And now I activate it's Special Ability! I banish Thought Ruler Archfiend from my graveyard!" Sayer called as a card vanished before calling, "And now Overmind attack his Lightshower!"

Overmind charged the attack as Chojiro grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Card, Attack Force!"

* * *

 _Attack Force_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Your monster gains 600 ATK, during damage calculation only._

* * *

"So now Lightshower gets 600 more points!" Chojiro called as Lightshower glowed.

 _Lightshower: **(ATK: 3000 + 600 = 3600)**_

Lightshower pulled out a sword from her umbrella, and slashed at Overmind destroying it. **(Sayer: 0700)**

"Yes! Now Chojiro can finish him off!" Yuya grinned happy that Chojiro turned the tables.

At that the smoke cleared... To show Thought Ruler Archfiend shocking everyone.

* * *

 _Thought Ruler Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it._

* * *

"What? Why is Thought Ruler Archfiend...?" Chojiro trailed off in shock.

"Too bad. When Overmind Archfiend is destroyed, I can summon all the monsters it's special ability banished." Sayer smirked grabbing an Action Card, "And now I use Thought Ruler to attack you! And to aid is to activate Battle Teleportation!"

* * *

 _Battle Teleportation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate if you control only 1 face-up Psychic-Type monster, and select that monster. It can attack your opponent directly this turn. At the end of the Battle Phase, give control of that monster to your opponent._

* * *

"Attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer called as Thought Ruler Archfiend attacked Chojiro causing him to cry out.

Chojiro: 0000

Winner Sayer.

 _ **"Well after that hard clash it is our telekinetic duelist Sayer Arcadia that claims the edge!"**_ Melissa Trail declared as Sayer advanced while he road off.

"Chojiro..." Dan trailed off worried before grunting, "Sayer that creep..."

"Don't let him get to you." Kit told him, "We will get him when that time comes."

"Yeah, and now it's my turn to duel." Dipper grinned ready.

Dan told him, "Well don't take Sylvio lightly Dipper."

"Please I had been training." Dipper grinned before walking off to take his place with Sylvio grinning also.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _Later..._

"Now Superstar finish this duel!" Sylvio declared as Superstar attacked Dipper who stared in horror before crying out.

Dipper: 0000

Winner Sylvio.

"I tried to warn him..." Dan winced shaking his head.

"His mistake was taking his lightly." Julia told him shaking her head as Dipper walked back muttering with Sylvio grinning.

"Well now Lancers now that the first four duels are over it's time to see who's next for the next 4 rounds." Declan told them as a holographic screen popped up for them to see.

Match 5: Dan Kizami vs Crow Hogan

Match 6: Tate vs Julia Krystal

Match 7: Sergey Volkov vs Kit Blade

Match 8: Shay Obsidian vs Dennis McField

Seeing who he's against Dan widen his eyes in shock. Crow was one of his favorite characters, and one of the people he idolizes in the franchise. Not just for Crow's dueling skills or for his strength but also for caring for children having a goofy side when needed, and is one to always have around in dark times because Crow can put a smile on your face due to it. To know he's gonna be dueling against Crow is like a Duelist's Dream coming true... And knows it's gonna be a duel he won't forget anytime soon.

"I'm against an LID student?" Tate asked surprised turning to Julia who grinned to him.

"Sergey? You know what they say. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Kit grinned making a pun on Sergey's name.

Shay meanwhile turned to Dennis who smiled to him, "So now our earlier match can be finished here. Let's have fun here."

At that the arrow appeared as it begun to spin, and stopped at Turbo Duel.

"A regular Turbo Duel." Yuya said seeing that, "Be careful Dan."

"I know. But don't worry, I know what to do." Dan smiled walking out to where he sees Crow waiting.

"Hey there. How's it feel to be against one of your idols?" Crow grinned to him as Dan readied his Duel Board.

Dan shrugged admitting, "Overwhelming... And it's that I can get into the original Turbo Duels."

"Not gonna let that get in the way are ya?" Crow asked him which Dan smiled shaking his head.

 ** _"Alright boys! Let's activate Speed World 2, and get ready to Turbo Duel!"_** Melissa Trail called as they activated the field spell.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

Dan, and Crow armed themselves at the starting point as the countdown started.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... Go!"**_

They sped off.

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

They sped before Dan barely got ahead of Crow.

 ** _"And Dan has proven to be faster!"_** Melissa Trail called.

Crow grinned, "Not bad. Show me what you can do."

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Dan called drawing seeing he has Keeper of the Shrine, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, Galaxy Serpent, Spirit Barrier, and Speed Spell - Angel Baton, "I place a card down. And then I'll summon Galaxy Serpent!"

At that a small dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy Serpent_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Your hopes and dreams will be refreshed if you catch a glimpse of this rare creature in the evening twilight, soaring in the Sea of Stars._

* * *

"Your turn." Dan ended his turn.

Crow 1st Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Alrighty my turn!" Crow called drawing, "Since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice!"

A black feathered warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 "Blackwing" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all "Blackwing" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than the targeted monster cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Next since birds of a feather flock together I can summon out Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn!" Crow continued as a purple bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn" once per turn this way. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects._

* * *

"And now Kris take down Galaxy Serpent!" Crow called as his winged warrior attacked.

Dan called, "I activate Spirit Barrier!"

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"With it as long as I have a monster in play, I don't take any damage!" Dan cried as Galaxy Serpent was destroyed but Dan was protected.

"That's only for when you have a monster which means Sirocco can attack you directly!" Crow reminded.

Dan called, "Not when I have Keeper of the Shrine to guard me!"

Keeper of the Shrine appeared in place.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"Since a dragon on the field is sent to the graveyard due to an effect or battle, I can summon it to defense mode." Dan explained to Crow, "And as the dragon in question was a Normal Monster, I can add a Dragon Normal Monster from my graveyard to my hand so Galaxy Serpent is back to my hand."

"Well okay. I place 2 cards down, and end this turn." Crow shrugged with a grin ending his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Dan 2nd Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My turn!" Dan called drawing seeing it was Urgent Tuning, "I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"With it I can draw 2 cards, and discard 1 if I have 2 or more Speed Counters." Dan said drawing 2 cards seeing their Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Return of the Red-Eyes before discarding Galaxy Serpent, "And now I sacrifice Keeper of the Shrine to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

At that Red-Eyes' Darkness metallic form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And now I'll activate it's special ability! Once a turn, I can summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard! And I'll go with summoning Red-Eyes!" Dan called as Red-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _ **"And Dan has quickly gathered his forces to battle Crow's own monsters!"**_ Melissa Trail called as they stared in awe.

"Now those are strong Dragons." Crow grinned.

"It gets better here." Dan grinned to him, "Alright Darkness Dragon attack Sirocco the Dawn!"

At that his dragon roared charging in at Sirocco destroying it as Crow called, "Thanks cause that lets me activate Black Thunder!"

* * *

 _Black Thunder_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a "Blackwing" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls._

* * *

 **(Crow: 3200)**

"Since you destroyed a Blackwing on my field in a battle Black Thunder deals you 400 points for each card you have on the field!" Crow called as the trap shot black lightning at Dan who grunted taking it.

 **(Dan: 2800)**

"Well now Red-Eyes will attack Kris!" Dan called as Red-Eyes charged it's signature attack, "Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes at that attacked Kris as Crow grunted from the attack. **(Crow: 2700)**

 _ **"Both Dan, and Crow are attacking full on! This is as wild as a herd of chickens growing in numbers!"**_ Melissa Trail announced amazed.

Crow grinned, "Not bad Dan. You are no amateur I get that as much."

"I can tell from you saying that I'm now in for it." Dan admitted setting a card before grinning, "But if that's the case go ahead, and give me what ya got!"

Crow 2nd Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Alright Danny! Draw!" Crow called drawing, "And I'll activate, Blackback!"

* * *

 _Blackback_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your turn: Target 1 "Blackwing" monster with 2000 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"So now I summon a Blackwing from the graveyard with 2000 or less attack points, and call it out onto the field! So let's bring back Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow called as his first Blackwing appeared.

 _'Blackback restricts Crow from Normal Summoning the turn he uses it... But Blackwings don't depend on Normal Summons... This should be good.'_ Dan thought grinning.

"Next since feathers flock together, I can summon Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall!" Crow called as bird with a big red like balloon under it's chin appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field; change that target's battle position._

* * *

"And now Dan you had seen my talents before right? You might remember this!" Crow grinned before calling, "Level 1 Oroshi tunes level 5 Sirocco!"

At that the two flew up with Oroshi turning to 1 ring as Sirocco turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 5 + 1 = 6)**

"This heroic bird of prey wields the sword of legends! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!"

Nothung appeared ready.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent, then 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 800 ATK and DEF. You can only use this effect of "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" once per turn. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

 _'Like I thought Crow isn't messing around... And now with that Blackwing in play things are getting good.'_ Dan thought before grinning.

 ** _'You seem to want to duel Crow a lot.'_** Ray remarked with a smile as Dan chuckled to her.

 _'Yeah cause he's one of the strongest Duelists' I know, and he's also smart!'_ Dan grinned while taking damage. **(Dan: 2000)**

Then Darkness Metal lost points. **(ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000/DEF: 2400 - 800 = 1600)**

"Alright, and now Oroshi's ability switches your dragon to defense!" Crow called as Red-Eyes changed modes, "And now Nothung attack that dragon!"

Nothung slashed Darkness Metal destroying it as Dan grunted while thanks to Spirit Barrier he didn't took battle damage.

 _ **'Hm, that's strong alright.'**_ Ray thought impressed with Crow's skills.

 _'Had he summoned Armed Wing only thing it's good for is piercing damage, and getting an 500 point boost which doesn't work out with Spirit Barrier in play.'_ Dan told her, _'And this way not only is damage higher but Crow gotten rid of the biggest threat.'_

 ** _'Mental note: Make a Blackwing Deck.'_** Ray decided making Dan chuckle.

Dan at that grinned, "Alright nice one Crow! But here's this! I activate, Return of the Red-Eyes!"

* * *

 _Return of the Red-Eyes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn._

* * *

"So now thanks to this since I have a Red-Eyes in play, I can summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard once a turn!" Dan called as Galaxy Serpent appeared, "And next up, I activate Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"Thanks to this, I can Synchro Summon during battle! So my newly revived Galaxy Serpent tunes with Red-Eyes to create a new monster!" Dan called as the two Normal Dragons flew as Galaxy Dragon turned into 2 rings as Red-Eyes turned to 7 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 7 = 9)**

"Dragon with Eyes of Silver! Take to the skies, and emerge to share your power of protection throughout to your kind! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Dan chanted as a dragon with silver scales, and azure eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Normal Monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: Until the end of the next turn, neither player can target Dragon monsters you currently control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Azure-Eyes' ability kicks in! Until the end of the next turn my dragons I currently have can't be destroyed, or targeted by effects of any kind!" Dan called as Azure-Eyes' eyes glowed as a silver barrier picked up.

 _'Not bad Dan... That's a powerful move...'_ Crow thought with a grin.

"And now I'll chain that with Keeper of the Shrine's own ability! Since Urgent Tuning counts as a card effect that sends dragons to the graveyard he revives!" Dan called as his monster appeared, "Now he shares Azure-Eyes' ability to stay protected from abilities, and due to his own ability, I add Red-Eyes to my hand!"

While that is happening Jack from a throne that is surrounded in glass watching the duel was staring at Dan intently, _'Really powerful moves... I wonder what would happen if our match happens... Right now Dan you need to climb up... For you have earned my respect.'_

"Okay Dan if your done, I'll end my turn by setting this card down." Crow said ending his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Crow: 2700**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Dan 3rd Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Okay draw!" Dan called drawing as he looked seeing he had drawn Yamata Dragon, _'Okay this could be good.'_ "First off Azure-Eyes revives Galaxy Serpent!"

Galaxy Serpent reappeared roaring.

"And then I sacrifice Keeper of the Shrine to summon Yamata Dragon!" Dan called as Keeper of the Shrine vanished only for a multiple gray headed dragon to appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Yamata Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Spirit_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 3100_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand._

* * *

"Hey that's a Spirit Monster!" Yuya realized seeing it.

"Dan is really resourceful. Gemini, Tuner, Effect, Normal, and Spirit." Dennis remarked impressed with Dan's use of using monsters that were long since not used.

"And that's just the beginning! Next, I activate Speed Fusion!" Dan called activating his Speed Spell.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"While I have 4 or so Speed Counters, I can Fusion Summon a monster! So I'll use Galaxy Serpent, and Red-Eyes in my hand to Fusion Summon!" Dan called using his two Normal Monsters as they fused.

"Two ferocious dragons! Combine together to create a behemoth worthy of it's Guardianhood! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 9! First of the Dragons!"

First of the Dragons charged in roaring ready for battle.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

 ** _"Ah! Not only a Synchro Summon during Crow's turn but also summoning both a Spirit Monster, and Fusion Monster with ease!"_** Melissa Trail cried amazed, _**"Just how did this young man lost to Broder!?"**_

Screens popped beside Declan who turned which where the five elders as the serious one said, _"Well well Declan, Roget wasn't kidding about that kid."_

 _"He's really skilled indeed."_ the-beady eyed elder remarked.

 _"And also resourceful."_ the female elder added.

 _"Yes we all agree that this Dan Kizami is far beyond an average duelist."_ the Presider smiled, _"Where_ _did you find him, and how is he that strong?"_

"Might be best I keep that as classified?" Declan suggested which the elders nodded agreeing to that.

Riley was blushing seeing Dan giving all he has against Crow with him also using a Spirit Monster. Quite a surprise she wasn't expecting on it. Spirit Monsters were barely used now in modern days, and not heard of anymore due to their condition to return to the hand, and cannot be Special Summoned which is more difficult then Ritual Summoning, and now Dan is using both methods with relative eased.

... _He's not trolling the people with them is he?_

With Roget he stares at Dan's match as Roget narrowed his eyes at Dan, "He could be a problem if he manages to climb all the way to Jack... No matter with the analysis we got from his Decks, Sergey will deal with him once he gets to that point."

Back at the Duel, Yamata Dragon, First of the Dragons, and Azure-Eyes were ready to start their attacks as Crow watched on before grinning, "Well Dan this is the kind of skill, I expected from ya. Keep this up!"

"Alright! First off Keeper of the Shrine comes back as Speed Fusion sent a Dragon to the graveyard!" Dan called as Keeper of the Shrine appeared again, "Time to get real!"

 ** _"Huh? Doesn't Dan get to add a Normal Dragon monster from his graveyard to his hand when Keeper of the Shrine uses it's ability to revive itself?"_** Melissa Trail asked seeing Dan not using the secondary ability of his Double Tributer.

"And now Yamata Dragon charge in on Nothung, and attack!" Dan called as Yamata Dragon charged fire streams attacking Nothung destroying it as Crow grunted.

 **(Crow: 2500)**

"And this activates Yamata Dragon's special ability! Since it dealt damage, I can draw cards until I have 5! My hand has no cards! So I draw a fresh new hand of 5 cards!" Dan called drawing 5 cards.

"That's really smart!" Yuto cried at that.

"Huh? What you mean?" Sylvio asked him.

Yuto explained, "Keeper of the Shrine does allow Dan to add a Normal Dragon to his hand when it revives itself when a Normal Dragon is sent to the graveyard either by an effect or by battle but Dan decided not to add a card. That way Yamata Dragon can allow him to draw another card. If he added the card he would only draw 4 cards."

"I get it!" Tate called, "He didn't use Keeper of the Shrine's ability to add a card so he can draw more!"

"Dan's strength, and smarts is amazing... But it also scares me." Allie admitted to them.

Meanwhile Yusei, and the Signers were watching as Leo called in awe, "Wow Yusei! Your clever strategies must have passed on to Dan if he's that smart!"

Yusei only nodded with a smile, "But that means Crow is in for a hard battle."

Dan looked at the five cards he drawn seeing Negate Attack, Jar of Avarice, Summoned Skull, Necro Fusion, and Speed Spell - Summon Speeder.

 _'Not much of what I expected.'_ Dan admitted before shrugging, "Ah well. First of the Dragons attack Crow directly!"

At that his Fusion Monster charged in at Crow as the Blackwing Duelist watched the attack charged in.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... Sorry but I had to call it here. A cat of mine passed away last night. I don't know when I'll finish this duel but I'll try in the next week or so. Be sure to review!**


	35. Attack of the Blackwings!

**Thanks for your support for my cat's passing I'd really appreciate it. I'm now better, and ready to finish Dan, and Crow's match to move on at the Friendship Cup.**

 **Disclaim** **er: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own th** **e OCs!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Going Under by Evanescence)**

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Crow: 2500**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

There were in the middle of Dan's match against Crow. Dan has five cards in his hand which were Negate Attack, Jar of Avarice, Summoned Skull, Necro Fusion, and Speed Spell - Summon Speeder. Along with them is Spirit Barrier, and Return of the Red-Eyes face up, with Yamata Dragon, First of the Dragons, and Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon on the field.

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

 _Return of the Red-Eyes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn._

* * *

 _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Normal Monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: Until the end of the next turn, neither player can target Dragon monsters you currently control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Yamata Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Spirit_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 3100_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand._

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

Meanwhile Crow has no monsters on the field, 2 cards in his hand, a card face-down with Speed World 2 active.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

 _ **"Is this the end!?"**_ Melissa Trail asked as First of the Dragon's strike charged in on Crow.

Suddenly before the blast hit something blocked it in front of Crow as they looked closer to see it was a black bird with red feather wings with 1600 defense points.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Sorry Danny boy but since your attacking me directly this little bird Ghibli takes the hit for me!" Crow grinned.

Dan smiled, "As expected from you."

Ghibli cawed shattering.

"And then Black Return!" Crow called activating a Trap.

* * *

 _Black Return_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When exactly 1 "Blackwing" monster (and no other monster) is Special Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to the ATK of that target, and if you do, return it to the hand._

* * *

"Since a Blackwing was summoned one monster goes back to your hand, and I regain points equal to it's attack points!" Crow grinned shocking Dan, "And I'll be picking that Fusion Monster of your's!"

At that a hurricane appeared blowing away First of the Dragons back to Dan's Extra Deck as he grunted as Crow grinned. **(Crow: 5200)**

Dan grunted, "First of the Dragons can't be affected by monster effects or be destroyed in battle Effect Monsters but as for Spells, and Traps..."

"They damage your Fusion." Crow grinned, "And I have enough Life Points to spare from your Synchro Monster... Only if it can attack since you placed him in defense!"

"Yeah your right." Dan smiled shrugging, "Okay I place down three cards. During this End Phase since it was summoned, Yamata Dragon returns to my hand."

At that the Spirit Monster vanished back to Dan's hand.

 _ **"And Crow survived that attack with blinding colors, and wipes out most of Dan's forces!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing that, **_"But what can Crow do at this point?"_**

The Duel is now gonna get real.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**

 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Crow 3rd Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Okay my turn!" Crow called drawing, and said, "And I'll summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!"

At that a white bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

* * *

"And as I summoned him, I can summon a level 4 or lower Blackwing to flock with him! So I'll summon back Oroshi the Squall!" Crow called as Oroshi appeared back cawing.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field; change that target's battle position._

* * *

"And then I'll activate a Speed Spell known as Angel Baton!" Crow called as Angel Baton appeared.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"While I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards, and discard a card." Crow said drawing two cards, and discarding a card, "And now I activate Vayu the Emblem of Honor's ability in the graveyard!"

"Huh?" Dan asked hearing that.

Crow grinned, "So now by removing this card, and Nothung from play from the graveyard, I can summon a Blackwing from my Extra Deck who's level is equal to the levels of both monsters! Vayu is level 1, and Nothung is level 6! So that's a level 7 Synchro Summon!"

At that the two Blackwings tuned together in the graveyard.

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

At that a black warrior wielding a sword appeared ready.

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

The name got Dan's attention, _'Assault Blackwing...? And not Armor Master?'_

"Yeah new cards for my Deck came out with new effects." Crow grinned before saying, "And since Feathers Flock together, I can summon Harmattan the Dust from my hand!"

At that a bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust" once per turn this way. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 other "Blackwing" monster you control; increase this card's Level by that monster's._

* * *

 _'Harmattan the Dust... Another card I don't remember Crow having...'_ Dan thought seeing it.

"And now since Harmattan is summoned his Level goes by Blizzard's own level!" Crow called.

 _Harmattan: **(LV: 2 + 2 = 4)**_

"This means you can perform more Synchro Summons using Raikiri." Dan said seeing this.

Crow chuckled at that, "True... Except since I summoned Raikiri using a Blackwing he's a Tuner Monster while he's out."

Ray blinked at that, _**'What an odd effect...'**_

 _'Actually it's really useful once you think about it.'_ Dan remarked to her, _'That way he can summon a lot of Synchro Monsters without worrying about a lack of Tuners for his Synchro Summons...'_

 ** _'Well all he has is one non-Tuner monster... If he doesn't worry about lack of Tuners it's lack of non-Tuner Monsters.'_** Ray pointed out to him.

Crow called, "And now I activate Raikiri's ability! For each Blackwing on the field an equal number of your cards are destroyed!"

"What!?" Dan asked in shock at that effect, "That's wickedly powerful!"

"You tell me!" Crow grinned as Raikiri slashed Spirit Barrier, Return of the Red-Eyes, Azure-Eyes, and his face-down Necro Fusion.

Dan grunted, "Well that triggers two abilities! First off since Return was destroyed I can summon a Red-Eyes back from the graveyard!"

At that Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appeared roaring shielding himself with his wings.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And then since a Dragon was destroyed, I can summon Keeper of the Shrine!" Dan added as Keeper of the Shrine appeared defending.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **"And Dan set up a good guard! But is it enough against Crow?"**_ Melissa Trail asked the audience.

"Not bad as always Dan." Crow grinned, "But not enough! I now use Blizzard, and Harmattan to Synchro Summon!"

At that the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"

At that a bird with a sword appeared ready.

* * *

 _Blackwing Armed Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only, also inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And then another Synchro!" Crow called as Oroshi, and Armed Wing flew up.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

Dan grunted seeing this.

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armored Master!"

At that a black armored winged warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armored Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters; the ATK and DEF of those monsters that had Wedge Counters become 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _'And there's Armor Master...!'_ Dan thought seeing him.

"And now Oroshi's special ability switches your Keeper to attack mode!" Crow called as Keeper of the Shrine switched to attack mode with no attack points, "Attack Raikiri!"

Raikiri charged in at Keeper of the Shrine.

Dan called, "Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"When you make an attack I can use this to stop that attack, and end the battle!" Dan called as Raikiri stopped inches from Keeper of the Shrine flying back.

"Another close call for ya." Crow grinned, "Okay that's my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Crow: 5200**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Dan 4th Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 6)**

Dan at that placed his hand on his Deck before calling, "Draw!"

Dan looked to see what he drawn was Red-Eyes Spirit.

"Okay, I activate Jar of Avarice!" Dan called as his now only trap opened.

* * *

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

* * *

"So now I shuffle 5 cards from my graveyard, and draw another card!" Dan called shuffling Speed Fusion, Necro Fusion, Spirit Barrier, Negate Attack, and Angel Baton as he shuffled all 5 before drawing seeing it was a Speed Spell known as Power Baton, "Okay I again sacrificed Keeper of the Shrine to summon Yamata Dragon in attack mode!"

At that Keeper vanished as his Spirit Monster appeared again roaring.

"And now I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" Dan called activating the Speed Spell.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate if you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard to have 1 monster you control gain ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster's, until the end of the next Damage Step. You cannot conduct your normal draw during your next Draw Phase._

* * *

"I take a monster from my Deck, send it to the graveyard, and Yamata Dragon gains it's attack points until it's attack is finished! Also I cannot draw during my next draw phase." Dan told Crow, "So I'll send a second Red-Eyes from my Deck to give Yamata Dragon it's 2400 points!"

 _Yamata Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 + 2400 = 5000)**_

 ** _"5000 attack points!"_** Melissa Trail cried shocked.

"Whoa!" Leo, and Luna cried in shock amazed while Akiza blinked in shock but Yusei looked calm.

"That's really strong!" Dennis cried blinking in shock.

"Now I set 2 cards." Dan said setting Spirit, and Summon Speeder leaving only Summoned Skull, "And now with Darkness Dragon's ability Azure-Eyes comes back from the graveyard!"

At that his Synchro Monster reappeared roaring.

"Since it's summoned until next turn, all dragons I have are immune to effects that destroy, or target! And now Yamata Dragon attack Raikiri!" Dan called as Yamata Dragon fired streams of fire at Crow's Synchro destroying it as he grunted. **(Crow: 2800)** "And since Yamata Dragon inflicted damage it's Special Ability allows me to draw until I have 5 cards! I have 1 card so I draw 4 new cards!"

With that he drew 4 new cards. Not only did this effectively got rid of Power Baton's cost of not drawing it also gave him a new hand. Ray smiled, **_'Your growing stronger each time you duel.'_**

Dan smiled back before looking at the new cards in his hand. Magic Cylinder, Speed Spell - Monster Reborn, Black Metal Dragon, and Call of the Haunted. Dan said to Crow, "Okay I'll throw down two face-downs, switch Darkness Dragon to attack mode, and Yamata Dragon returns to my hand!"

At that Yamata Dragon appeared back in Dan's hand.

Crow 4th Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 7)**

Crow grinned drawing, "As always Dan that's pretty tough."

"I do my best." Dan grinned.

"Well here's this Dan! I activate the Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron!" Crow called playing a Speed Spell.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck. Remove from play the appropriate Tuners and non-Tuner monsters in your Graveyard, and Special Summon the selected monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Remove it from play during the End Phase._

* * *

"This allows me to perform yet another Synchro Summon using monsters in my graveyard!" Crow told him, "So I'll use Blizzard the Far North along with Kris, and Ghibli to summon a Level 10 Synchro Monster!"

Dan looked shocked.

"And now I use them all to Synchro Summon, Blackwing Full Armor Master!" Crow called as a evolution of Armor Master appeared ready.

* * *

 _Blackwing Full Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Unaffected by other cards' effects. Each time a monster your opponent controls activates its effect, place 1 Wedge Counter on that opponent's monster (max. 1) after that effect resolves. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls with a Wedge Counter; take control of it. Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can destroy all monsters on the field with a Wedge Counter._

* * *

"Now an evolution of Armor Master?" Dan asked in shock looking at it.

"Yep. And now battle! Full Armor Master attack that Dragon!" Crow called as Armor Master charged at Darkness Metal Dragon.

Dan called, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

* * *

 _Magic Cylinder_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"This bounces the attack back at you!" Dan called as two cylinders appeared.

Crow grinned, "Sorry but Full Armored Master can't be destroyed to other effects!"

"What?" Dan asked in shock as Full Armor Master destroyed Darkness Metal Dragon as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 1800)**

"And then Armor Master attacks Azure-Eyes!" Crow added as Armor Master attacked Azure-Eyes destroying her as Dan grunted.

"Well still that gives ya for Keeper!" Dan called as Keeper of the Shrine appeared again.

"Okay I'll end my turn. During this end phase Full Armor Master should be removed from play by Fallen Synchron but he can't be effected to other effects but his so that doesn't work!" Crow grinned.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): I'm honestly not really sure if Fallen Synchron can banish Full Armor Master since it said it's unaffected to other card effects so I'm gonna go with my instincts here.)**

* * *

 **Dan: 1800**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Crow: 2800**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Dan 5th Turn:

 **(Dan's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 8)**

"My turn." Dan said reaching his Deck before pausing remembering Power Baton doesn't allow him to draw as he lowered his hand as looking over his field seeing Keeper of the Shrine, and his face-down Spirit, Summon Speeder, Call of the Haunted, while his hand contains Summoned Skull, Black Metal Dragon, Yamata Dragon, and Monster Reborn.

"Okay first off I'll activate my face-downs! Call of the Haunted, and Red-Eyes Spirit!" Dan called as his two face-downs appeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I take a monster from a graveyard, and a Red-Eyes from the graveyard, and summon them both! Come back Red-Eyes!" Dan called as the two appeared, "Now I use both Monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew into the Overlay Network as they watched in shock.

"Darkness Falls before the Dragons, and from the flight of rebellion may they fight to bring peace! With a force of justice may the Dragons find peace! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Dark Anthelion Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _D_ _ark Anthelion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its original ATK until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of the turn, its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"A-And now Xyz!"_** Melissa Trail cried in shock, _**"Dan can summon 3 different methods!"**_

Crow looked on before grinning, "Strong dragon."

"Well that's not the end! I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters you take 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell, I reveal! I have one! Monster Reborn!" Dan called as a blast hit Crow. **(Speed Counters: 8 - 4 = 4) (Crow: 2000)** "And I'll do it again!"

A second blast hit Crow at that. **(Speed Counters: 4 - 4 = 0) (Crow: 1200)**

"And now I activate Dark Anthelion's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Armor Master's attack points are halved, and Dark Anthelion gains those points!" Dan called shocking Crow, and everyone as Dark Anthelion sapped half of Armor Master's points.

 _Armor Master: **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**_

 _Dark Anthelion: **(ATK: 3000 + 1250 = 4250/Wedge Counter: 1)**_

"This means..." Crow said before grinning.

"Means this is my game." Dan grinned, "Go Dark Anthelion attack Full Armor Master!"

Dark Anthelion attacked Full Armor Master hard destroying it as Crow watched on with a smile.

* * *

 **Dan: 1800**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 8**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

They stopped as Dan turned to Crow who has on a smile, "You were an amazing opponent Dan. Those kinds of moves deserve some praise."

"T-Thank you." Dan said with an embarrassed blush, "I appreciate it."

"Well good luck at the rest of the tournament." Crow grinned, "And keep an eye out for Team 5D's."

Dan nodded walking back to the Lancers as Riley hugged him with a smile, "You were amazing."

"I didn't know you use spirit monsters." Yuya smiled, "And you summoned 1 with real ease."

"Every card is special. You need to use it to know it's power." Dan smiled taking in a lesson that Yusei said once.

"Well I hope I'm ready." Tate said gulping slightly.

Julia grinned, "Don't worry squirt."

Tate looked nervous as they stepped onto the field.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A white haired man wearing a black suit, and torn jeans was walking around with a yellow mark across his face the Commons area staring up at the Friendship Cup as he sighed, "Taken down by a kid Crow. I know that won't get you down."

"Then perhaps me taking you down won't get you down."

Hearing that he looked, "Who's there?"

At that Yuri walked in with a smirk, "My name is Yuri. Your new opponent."

* * *

 **Well Dan took down Crow. Sorry if the outcome isn't what ya expected but in my defense Dan, and Crow were both running out of moves to use. Next up we have our first Yuri duel against this Synchro Dimension guy. Who is he? We'll find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	36. Run-In with the Predaplant Duelist!

**Alright guys here's this. Honestly I don't know who's the victor of this match since both Yuri, and the guy he's dealing are both really strong Duelists, and from the new support Yuri's Deck has it can go either way, and I don't know if the guy can have a monster that was previously a Dark Synchro Monster so I'm gonna work on this, and see how this goes.**

 **Disclaim** **er: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own th** **e OCs!**

* * *

This guy had just encountered Yuri who said he's his new opponent. He doesn't know what's going on but feels that Yuri is dangerous given the smirk, and the way his aura feels around him. This means he's in for a tough battle as he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuri, the first of who is coming." Yuri smirked activating his Duel Disk, "And I had been itching for a warm-up so I hold you'll keep up."

The man narrowed his eyes before saying, "You'll regret challenging the Enforcer's leader, Kalin Kessler."

With that the man, Kalin, readied his Duel Disk as the two Duelists got ready to duel.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: We Are by Hollywood Undead)**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kalin 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Kalin called drawing looking over his hand, "And I'll start this off by summoning Infernity Necromancer!"

At that a fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Necromancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. If you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 "Infernity" monster in your Graveyard, except "Infernity Necromancer", and Special Summon it._

* * *

"When Necromancer is summoned it is switched to defense mode." Kalin said tapping the card sideways as Necromancer kneel, "And then I set 2 cards, and activate Infernity Launcher!"

* * *

 _Infernity Launcher_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Infernity" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 "Infernity" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"I can send an Infernity from my hand to the graveyard once per turn." Kalin said discarding a card, "That ends my turn."

Yuri 1st Turn:

"So it's my turn." Yuri smirked drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate the spell card, Predapractice!"

* * *

 _Predapractice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your hand, then add 1 "Predap" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Predapractice", also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Fusion Monsters. You can only activate 1 "Predapractice" per turn._

* * *

"With this card, I can summon a Predaplant from my hand, and in return, I can add a Predap card from my Deck to my hand however I can only summon Fusion Monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn." Yuri smirked before saying, "So come! Predaplant Spinodionaea!"

At that a four legged beige colored plant appeared growling.

* * *

 _Predaplant Spinodionaea_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. After damage calculation, if this card battled a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Spinodionaea"._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned your monster gets itself a Predator Counter." Yuri smirked as a small plant bit Necromancer. **(Predator Counter: 1)** "And as long as it has that Counter your monster's level gets dropped to 1."

 _Necromancer: **(LV: 3 - 2 = 1)**_

 _'A deck that manipulates the levels of the monsters their opponent has huh?'_ Kalin thought seeing this, _'Quite effect since Synchro is a strong suite.'_

"And next up I'll summon Predaplant Pterapenthes!" Yuri smirked as a small yellow plant appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Pterapenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counteron it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls with a Level less than or equal to this card's; take control of it until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now Pterapenthes' special ability forces your monster to go on my field until the end of this turn." Yuri smirked shocking Kalin as Necromancer shifted to Yuri's side, "And next up Spinodionaea attack him directly!"

Spinodionaea charged at Kalin as the man called, "I activate my trap, Depth Amulet!"

* * *

 _Depth Amulet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

"So now by discarding a card from my hand I can negate your attack!" Kalin called discarding a card as Yuri's monster stopped retreating back.

"Well now Pterapenthes attacks directly!" Yuri called as his second plant charged at Kalin.

Kalin called, "I'll block that attack to!"

The other plant was blocked as Yuri smirked, "Well you wasted your hand for it. Hope it was worth it cause I activate, Predaprime Fusion!"

* * *

 _Predaprime Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Predaplant" monster(s) is on the field: Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as material, including 2 or more DARK monsters you control. You can only activate 1 "Predaprime Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So now I fuse the three monsters on my field to conjure a more powerful beast!" Yuri smirked as the three monsters on his field including Kalin's Necromancer were fused.

 _'My card?'_ Kalin thought in shock.

"Three Plants with an Insect Alluring Fragrance! Join together, and beneath the petals release the scent that your pleased too claim! Fusion Summon!" Yuri smirked chanting while clasping his hands together, "Appear! Unstoppable plant that brings death! Level 9, Predaplant Triphyoverutum!"

At that a huge plant with purple wings shaping a dragon with heads, and three tails with leaf shaped scales appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Predaplant Triphyoverutum_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Plant/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 DARK monsters on the field_  
 _Gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all other monsters on the field with a Predator Counter. You can only use each of the following effects of "Predaplant Triphyovertum" once per turn._  
 _● When your opponent would Special Summon a monster from the Extra Deck while you control this Fusion Summoned card (Quick Effect): You can negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster._  
 _● If your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter: You can Special Summon this card from your GY in Defense Position._

* * *

 _'So this thing must be his ace...'_ Kalin thought seeing it on the field, _'And this isn't the end of the battle!'_

"And now you got no cards in your hand so your open!" Yuri smirked sadistically, "And now Triphyoverutum attack him directly!"

Triphyoverutum attacks Kalin who watched on getting hit hard as he cried out landing hard. **(Kalin: 1000)**

"And now I'll set 2 cards face-down, and end this turn here." Yuri smirked ending his turn with only 1 card in his hand.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **Kalin: 1000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Kalin 2nd Turn:

 _'This brat is strong... But then again so am I!'_ Kalin thought drawing after standing up looking, and smirked, "I activate Infernity Archfiend's ability in my hand! Since I drawn this card while I have no other cards in my hand, I can summon Archfiend!"

He summoned the card as it appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you draw this card, if you have no other cards in your hand: You can reveal this card; Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Then I can take an Infernity card in my Deck, and add it immediately to my hand!" Kalin called taking a card, and adding it, "Then I'll summon it! Infernity Randomizer!"

A small fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Randomizer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, while you have no cards in your hand, you can draw 1 card and reveal it. For a Monster Card drawn with this effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of that monster × 200. For a Spell or Trap Card, you take 500 damage._

* * *

"Once a turn while Randomizer is on the field if I have no cards in my hand, I can draw a card, and show what it is! If it's a monster, I can deal you damage equal to it's level by 200! But if it's a Spell or Trap Card, I take 500 points of damage!" Kalin called drawing looking, and grinned, "I drew Infernity Patriarch! A level 4 monster!"

Randomizer fired a blast at Yuri who took it without trouble. **(Yuri: 3200)**

"And as Patriarch is the only card in my hand, I can summon it!" Kalin called as a man appeared in defense.

* * *

 _Infernity Patriarch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Infernity Patriarch" once per turn this way. While you have no cards in your hand, if an "Infernity" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"Then I send Infernity Launcher to the graveyard!" Kalin called as the spell vanished, "By doing this, I can summon 2 Infernitys from my graveyard if I have no cards in my hand!"

"I see your strategy relies on your hand being empty." Yuri smirked, "What an interesting Deck."

"We'll see what's on next since I'll be summoning Infernity Archer, and Infernity Beetle!" Kalin called as the two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Beetle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon up to 2 "Infernity Beetle" from your Deck._

* * *

 _Infirnity Archer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you have no cards in your hand, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"So you filled all of your monster zones." Yuri smirked, "Interesting but still pointless."

"While I have no cards in my hand, Archer can attack directly!" Kalin revealed, "Go Archer attack!"

Archer aimed his bow at Yuri who smirked as the blast hit. **(Yuri: 1200)**

"Not bad but your battle is over." Yuri smirked at him.

Kalin smirked, "Yeah but now I can Synchro Summon your doom!"

"Well too bad that won't work." Yuri grinned confusing Kalin before he called, "I activate the Trap Card, Predaplanning!"

* * *

 _Predaplanning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck to the GY; place 1 Predator Counter on each face-up monster on the field, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter. If you Fusion Summon a DARK monster while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Predaplanning" once per turn._

* * *

"By sending Predaplant Cordyceps from my Deck to the graveyard I can place a Predator Counter on all of your monsters!" Yuri smirked shocking Kalin as the Counters bit all five of Kalin's Monsters, "And you know what that means! Their all the same level!"

 _Infernity Archer: **(Predator Counter: 1/LV: 6 - 5 = 1)**_

 _Infernity Beetle:_ _ **(Predator Counter: 1/LV: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 _Infernity Patriarch:_ _ **(Predator Counter: 1/LV: 4 - 3 = 1)**_

 _Infernity Randomnizer:_ _ **(Predator Counter: 1/LV: 1)**_

 _Infernity Archfiend:_ _ **(Predator Counter: 1/LV: 4 - 3 = 1)**_

 _'Damn! He prevented me from Synchro Summoning...'_ Kalin thought gritting his teeth.

The worse part was yet to come as Yuri smirked, "And that's not all Triphyoverutum gains attack points equal to how many monster's attack points as a whole if they have Predator Counters! Archer has 2000, Beetle is 1200, Archfiend has 1800, Patriarch has 1000, and Randomnizer has 900. Put that all together, and how many points does that equal? It's 6900."

Triphyoverutum roared as it gained power. **(ATK: 3000 + 6900 = 9900)**

 _'Holy shi-!'_ Kalin thought in shock, _'I can't let him keep that thing in play!'_ "I activate Beetle's Special ability! By sacrificing it, I can summon another Beetle from my Deck!"

At that the Beetle vanished only for a second one to appear.

"And since a Counter is gone your monster's points are reduced!" Kalin reminded.

 _Triphyoverutum: **(ATK: 9900 - 1200 = 8700)**_

"Maybe so but I activate my other face-down, Predaplanet!" Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Predaplanet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field while this card is face-up on the field: Add 1 "Predap" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplanet" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. Only "Predaplant" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this effect._

* * *

"Since a monster with a Predator Counter has left the field, I can add a Predap card to my hand from my Deck." Yuri smirked adding a card.

Kalin grunted, _'And now resources each time I remove a monster that has a Counter? I need to destroy that monster fast.'_ "I end my turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yuri grinned drawing, "And I'll showcase this by activating the Spell Card, Predaponics!"

* * *

 _Predaponics_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it has its effects negated (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 800 LP or destroy this card._

* * *

"By negating it's effects, I can summon a level 4 or lower Predaplant from my hand, or graveyard." Yuri grinned, "And with it's effect I'll have it summon out Predaplant Spinodionaea!"

At that Spinodionaea reappeared roaring.

"And then after that I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" Yuri smirked summoning a Scorpion Plant screeching.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a Predaplant from my Deck by discarding a monster." Yuri smirked discarding his last card, "And now appear Preadplant Moray Nepenthes!"

At that a venus flytrap like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"This card like Triphyoverutum gains attack points equal to how many monsters has a Counter. Except it gains 200 points for each." Yuri smirked.

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 1600 + (200 * 4) = 2400)**_

"And now battle! Triphyoverutum attacks Archer!" Yuri grinned as his really strong Fusion Monster moved to strike.

 _'I can't take this attack!'_ Kalin thought before calling, "I activate the trap card, No Entry!"

* * *

 _No Entry!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuri asked surprised about that.

"With this all monsters from attack mode goes to defense mode!" Kalin explained as Triphyoverutum stopped it's attack as all monsters switched.

"Well fine." Yuri smirked, "You managed to get yourself out of that one. Your turn."

* * *

 **Kalin: 1000**

 **Yuri: 1200**

* * *

Kalin 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn! Draw!" Kalin called drawing, "I set 1 card, and now I activate Randomizer's ability! I draw a card, and if it's a Monster you take 200 points of damage for each of it's level! But if it's a Spell or Trap Card I take 500 points of damage!"

Kalin drew, and frowned showing it was Pot of Greed. **(Kalin: 0500)**

"Looks like luck had abandoned you." Yuri smirked at him only to notice Kalin was smirking.

"Not so much. I activate my face-down, Mystik Wok!" Kalin called.

* * *

 _Mystik Wok_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

"By sacrificing a monster I gain life points equal to it's attack or defense points! I sacrifice Infernity Archer!" Kalin called as the monster vanished, "I gain it's attack points! And also since a monster with a Counter is lost Triphyoverutum, and Moray Nepenthes loses attack points!"

 **(Kalin: 2500)**

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 2400 - 200 = 2200)**_

 _Triphyoverutum: **(ATK: 8700 - 2000 = 6700)**_

"True but Predaplanet's effect activates!" Yuri reminded as his trap glowed, "When a Monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field, I can add a Predap card to my hand."

Yuri added the card.

"Well now I activate Pot of Greed!" Kalin said as he drew two cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Seeing the cards he drawn he grinned, "I activate Mystic Box!"

* * *

 _Mystic Box_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 monster you control; destroy the first target, then give control of the second target to your opponent._

* * *

"So now I destroy a monster on my field, and give you control of one of mine!" Kalin called surprising Yuri, "I destroy Triphyoverutum, and give control of Patriarch!"

Yuri's fusion shattered before Patriarch switched to his side.

"So this is what your getting into." Yuri said seeing it.

Kalin smirked, "Well I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I summon Archer from the graveyard!" Kalin called as Archer appeared, "And now level 2 Beetle tunes Archer!"

The two flew up as Beetle turned to 2 rings as Archer turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!"

At a black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Infernity Doom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _Once per turn, if you have no cards in your hand, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. This card cannot attack during the same turn you use this effect._

* * *

 _'Had he not destroyed_ _Triphyoverutum then I would negate his monster's summoning.'_ Yuri thought seeing this before smirking, _'He's quite a fun opponent...'_

"And now I activate Doom Dragon's Special Ability! By not allowing it to attack this turn, I can destroy one of your monsters, and half of that monster's attack points goes to you as damage!" Kalin called pointing at Patriarch, "And I chose the Patriarch I gave to you!"

Patriarch shattered as Yuri took damage. **(Yuri: 0700)**

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 2200 - 200 = 2000)**_

"Then I switch Archfiend to attack mode." Kalin smirked as Archfiend switched, "And now Archfiend attack!"

Archfiend charged striking Spinodionaea destroying it.

"And that's the end of my turn." Kalin smirked, _'He can't turn this around.'_

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"Not bad... But not good enough." Yuri smirked drawing as Predaponics shattered, "And it starts with Cordyceps' special ability. During my Standby Phase, I can banish this card to summon 2 level 4 or lower Predaplants from the graveyard but I can't Normal Summon, Set, and can only summon Fusion Monsters this turn."

At that Spinodionaea, and a two headed weed cobra appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

 _'Huh? When did that monster entered the graveyard?'_ Kalin thought seeing the snake, _'Wait... That was the monster that Ophrys Scorpio got him to discard?'_

"Darlingtonia Cobra, and Spinodionaea' special abilities both activate." Yuri grinned, "Spinodionaea places a Predator Counter on your Dragon."

 _Infernity Doom Dragon: **(Predator Counter: 1/LV: 8 - 7 = 1)**_

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"And then as Darlintonia Cobra was summoned by a Predaplant's Special Ability allows me to add a Fusion Card to my hand." Yuri smirked taking the card, "And that card is... Super Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as Fusion Material. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"So now by discarding a card from my hand, I can then summon a Fusion Monster from either of our fields." Yuri smirked shocking Kalin, "And my choice is both Infernity Archfiend, and Darlingtonia Cobra!"

At that the two shot to the portal fusing together.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that his dragon appeared roaring on the field.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 2200 - 200 = 2000)**_

 _'Why Archfiend... Doesn't Doom Dragon make more sense?'_ Kalin thought confused.

"And now as a monster with a Predator Counter has left the field, I can add a Predap Spell or Trap Card to my hand." Yuri smirked adding a card, "And now Starving Venom's ability activates! Since it's Fusion Summoned, I can have it gain attack points equal to a Special Summoned monster's attack points."

"Say what?" Kalin asked in shock.

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 3000 = 5800)**_

"And that's just the spark. Starving Venom's other ability activates! It negates Doom Dragon's Special Abilities, and gains them to himself." Yuri smirked as Doom Dragon roared turning gray, "And I set 1 card, and since I have no cards in my hand, I can use Doom Dragon's special ability. I destroy Doom Dragon, and deal you damage equal to half it's attack points."

"Unless I stop that!" Kalin called, "I banish Patriarch from the graveyard to keep Doom Dragon from being destroyed! And since Doom Dragon wasn't destroyed damage isn't inflicted!"

"Oh so you stopped that. And Starving Venom can't attack since I used this ability. But I have a set card out, and that card is Polymerization!" Yuri smirked revealing his face-down.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Another Fusion Card?" Kalin cursed.

"So now thanks to this, I can Fusion Summon a monster. So I'll fuse both Starving Venom, and Predaplant Ophys Scorpio!" Yuri grinned as the two monsters fused together.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that an evolution to Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster whose original Level is 8 or higher_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then you can banish 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now as Greedy Venom is here your dragon's special abilities are negated, and it's attack points get dropped down to zero!" Yuri grinned shocking Kalin.

 _Infernity Doom Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"And now Greedy Venom attack Infernity Doom Dragon!" Yuri smirked as his evolved dragon fired a blast at Kalin's.

 _'He played me from the beginning... Sorry Yusei, everyone...'_ Kalin thought as his dragon was destroyed as he was sent back screaming.

* * *

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Yuri: 0700**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri smirked as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk as a purple light glowed as a card fell down while Yuri walked to it, and looked to see it was Kalin on the card as he smirked, "You were quite good, and fun... But not good enough to beat me. If that's how strong these duelists are then Obelisk Force will have a tough time."

With that he walked off in search of a new opponent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"And now Gorgonic Guardian attack!" Tate called as his Xyz charged at Gem-Knight Lady Brillant Diamond destroying her as Julia grunted. **(Julia: 0100)** "Your turn Alpha!"

His Magnet Warrior charged, and slashed Julia as she cried out.

Julia: 0000

Winner Tate.

 ** _"And with that last blow Tate how blown Julia out of the match, and now advances to the next round!"_** Melissa Trail called as Tate, and Julia rode back to them.

"Great job Tate!" Allie smiled to Tate as Tate blushed a little smiling with a nod.

"Am I the only one of the LID students to do things right?" Kit asked annoyed, "Whatever this Sergey will not be a problem for me."

"Don't let that get to you." Yuya told him, "Who knows what Sergey can do."

Kit only tch before walking on to the field where Sergey is waiting.

* * *

 **And that's it. This chapter was really, really, REALLY tough to do but managed to do it. Yuri's new cards are more powerful then I expected, and Kalin did his best but not good enough. Next up is Kit vs Sergey, and the power he had gained from Dan's Decks. But how evolved has that gotten? Let's find out soon! Be sure to review!**


	37. Starting Today is Q & A!

**Sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter but I have something to say involving our protagonist, Dan Kizami. I had decided to set up a Q/A about him.** **So now you readers can have a chance to ask him questions involving his experience so far, and keep on going as we traversed around the fic. But there are things you need to know about the questions you can ask.**

 **1\. When making your question make sure it isn't too long.**

 **2\. Wait patiently for the answer if I didn't respond for it.**

 **3\. Dan can only answer 4 questions each chapter.**

 **4\. Don't add anything offensive like cuss words, or stuff like that to him because he really doesn't like that.**

 **5\. Don't give him any spoilers. (Then again Q/A is non-canon.)**

 **Well that's it. See you for the next chapter, and leave questions for Dan in the reviews!**


	38. Fighting Earthbound Monsters!

**Okay if you read the Q &A then Dan is ready for any question he'll answer. Dan are you ready?**

 **Dan:** Born ready.

 **Okay then let's get started here.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Dan if you ever get the chance would you want to watch Arc-V without your presence?

 **Dan:** I honestly don't know anymore. After everything seeing from where I begin my adventure in Arc-V, I shudder to think what it would be like without me. I think it would also be in bad shape, and experiencing it for myself personally is good enough.

 _Question 2 from Guest Reviewer (Portal)_ _:_

Which is your ultimate monster? the strongest monster you have and not easy to summon.

 **Dan:** Now that's a good one. I would most likely say out of all of them is Number 100: Numeron Dragon all together. My Xyz Deck that has Tachyon Dragon in it has that card, and it is why I depend on Utopic Dragon mostly to try to bring it out as quick as I can.

 _Question 3 from Guest Reviewer (Slimslam):_

Hmm ok I got one will you be using any time of star dust monsters in the future chapter?

 **Dan:** Well, I'm not sure but I think I can if I do use Red Dragon Archfiends from Jack's side.

 _Question 4 from jtmarch12591:_

Hey dan, did you hear about the new Dragonmaids deck? If so what you think?

 **Dan:** Actually I have not... Though judging from the name it might be Dragon Support Cards or something like that?

 **And that's the end of Dan answering questions this chapter. Now it's time for us to see Kit's resolve against this Sergey character. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **"And now it is time for our next match! First off is Kit Blade who is a young duelist with brute strength!"** _Melissa called as Kit sped in only for Sergey to rode beside him, _**"And his opponent then the Dueling Destroyer himself, Sergey Volkov!"**_

"Dueling Destroyer?" Dan asked in shock admitting, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither." Riley agreed linking her arm to Dan's while Allie did the same to Tate who blushed.

Kit grinned to Sergey, "Don't think because you have a title like that you can defeat me."

"Main Protocol: Win Duel." Sergey responded in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I don't know what your talking about but whatever." Kit shrugged as the Countdown appeared only for Crossover Acceleration to activate.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S RIDE!" the two declared shooting out.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whisper by Evanescence)**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Sergey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two rode through before they passed the loop showing Sergey had passed through first.

"Fine big guy... Go ahead." Kit smirked.

Sergey 1st Turn:

Sergey drew, "First initiate the summon of Earthbound Servant Land Digger!"

At that a yellow lined fiend looking like a crocodile appeared from the ground growing.

 **(A/N: (bopdog111): The new cards, and effects for Sergey's Deck goes to YouTuber,** **Aldo Mendoza.)**

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Land Digger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is summoned: Add 1 "Earthbound" monster from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If you control a face-up Field Spell card: This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each card on the field._

* * *

The very instant the monster appeared Dan gasped in shock widening his eyes.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Yuya asked not liking that.

Sergey continued, "When Land Digger is summoned, I can initiate it's ability to add Earthbound Servant Line Walker to my hand."

"Ah whatever that little lizard won't do anything to me." Kit smirked shrugging it off.

Sergey only said, "I set three cards, and end protocol."

Kit 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll make sure you will regret facing me." Kit smirked drawing.

"Activate Trap Card, Altar of the Bound Deity!" Sergey called as a huge shrine appeared at the center of the track.

* * *

 _Altar of the Bound Deity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Earthbound Counter on this card for each face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Send this card to the Graveyard when it has 4 or more Earthbound Counters on it to Special Summon 1 "Earthbound" monster from your Deck, Extra Deck, or GY ignoring it's summoning conditions._

* * *

"That card!" Dan cried seeing it.

With Team 5D's, Yusei, and the others looked shocked at this as Luna started trembling, "Why does he have those cards?"

"But... He isn't a Dark Signer!" Leo cried before asking hopefully, "Right?"

With Jack his eyes narrowed seeing Sergey's cards.

"Dan what's going on? I don't like you reacting like that." Aura admitted to Dan looking worried.

Dan meanwhile was shaking slightly before saying, "Those cards... They were previously wielded by a group here in 5d's known as the Dark Signers, and were the main bad guys of season 1."

"What!?" nearly all the Lancers cried in shock.

"And they wield powerful monsters known as the Earthbound Immortals... Please don't tell me Sergey has one." Dan said nervously.

Kit shrugged, "Ah whatever that card won't make a difference! And it starts here! First off I activate Fire Formation - Tenki!"

* * *

 _Fire Formation - Tenki_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn._

* * *

"It gives my Beast-Warriors 100 more attack points." Kit smirked before adding a card, "And when I activate Tenki I can add a level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior to my hand. Which I'll now summon! XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

Boggart Knight appeared ready.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

"And when Boggart Knight is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand!" Kit grinned, "So I summon X-Saber Recruiter!"

At that a new monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _X-Saber Recruiter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: Add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" monster._

* * *

"And whenever this guy is summoned, I can summon another X-Saber from my hand!" Kit grinned, "So I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha!"

At that a female blonde haired warrior appeared reading for battle.

* * *

 _X-Saber Anu Piranha_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _A female X-Saber Warrior, known for her graceful attacks and calm decision making in battle. Her ambition is merciless, and strikes fear in the hearts of her enemies._

* * *

"And now Level 1 Recruiter tunes level 4 Anu Piranha, and Level 4 Boggart Knight!" Kit called as the three tuned.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters  
_ _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"And due to my Fire Formations he gains 100 points!" Kit smirked.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3100 + 100 = 3200)**_

"And none of his monsters are in defense so Altar won't gain any Earthbound Immortal Counters." Dan said seeing that.

"What?" Yuya asked hearing that.

Dan told them what he knows about Altar, "That trap, Altar of the Bound Deity is a bad trap card during each of Sergey's Standby Phases he can place a Earthbound Immortal Counter for each monster in defense mode. When it has 4 or more he can send Altar to the graveyard to summon an Earthbound Immortal from his Deck. Kit needs to finish this quick before Sergey can summon one."

Of course that was only for Sergey to call, "I activate the trap, Offerings to the Bound Deity!"

* * *

 _Offerings to the Bound Deity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and 1 monster you control: Tribute those targets, and if you do, put 2 Earthbound Counters on 1 "Altar of the Bound Deity" you control._

* * *

Sergey explained, "I pay 1000 Life Points to sacrifice both Land Digger, and Gottoms to place two Earthbound Counters on Altar."

 **(Sergey: 3000)**

Both their monsters were sacrificed as the shrine had two orbs. **(Earthbound Counter: 2)**

"Oh that's not good." Dan said with widen eyes.

Kit smirked, "That won't help you much. I activate, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This summons Gottoms back!" Kit smirked as the monster reappeared with it's increase, "Now get him!"

Gottoms charged.

"Activate emergency protocol, send Line Walker from hand to graveyard to negate attack, and summon Land Digger back from graveyard!" Sergey countered discarding the monster he added as Land Digger reappeared, "And as Land Digger was summoned it's ability allows me to add Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!"

"Another Counter like that!" Dan said in shock, "He had used Offerings to use Kit's strongest monster to place some counters on Altar, and if he's open for an attack Line Walker both protects him, and restores his forces!"

"And he's half counters ready to use Altar's effect." Riley said nervously.

Kit meanwhile frowned, "Fine, I set a card, and end my-"

"Trap activate, Revival Gift!" Sergey called.

* * *

 _Revival Gift_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 Tuner monster from your GY, and Special Summon it. Its effects are negated. Special Summon 2 "Gift Fiend Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1500) to your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"With this, I can summon a Tuner from the graveyard by negating it's abilities." Sergey said as a yellow lined chained fiend appeared from the ground.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card, negate the attack, then target 1 level 5 or lower "Earthbound" monster from your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Special Summon it to your opponent's field._

* * *

"And then afterwards two Revival Tokens are summoned to your field." Serget said as two fiends appeared on Kit's field.

* * *

 _Gift Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of, "Revival Gift"._

* * *

That made Dan nearly scream only to notice both the Tokens are in attack mode, "Hold the phone... Those two aren't in defense mode..."

"So why would that matter?" Sylvio asked him.

Dan answered, "So that Altar gains 2 Counters for Sergey to use it's other effect. Something's wrong."

* * *

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Sergey: 3000**

* * *

Sergey 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Sergey called drawing, "Activate effect of Altar. For ever monster on your field in attack mode, it gains an Earthbound Counter for each monster!"

 _Altar of the Bound Deity: **(Earthbound Counter: 2 + 3 = 5)**_

"No! That's not good!" Dan cried in shock.

"Initiating next phase of Protocol, special summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper in attack mode."

A stone fish with blue lines along its body appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: Add 1 "Earthbound" card from your Deck to your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls, negate that target's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" once per turn._

* * *

"And now activate effect of Altar of the Bound Deity!" Sergey called as the trap card, "By sending this card to the graveyard, I can summon any Earthbound monster from my Deck, Extra Deck, or Graveyard without requirements!"

"No **_requirements!?"_** Kit asked in shock.

"Rise, Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" Sergey called as a huge red lined winged beast appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 "Earthbound Servant" Fusion Monster + 1 "Earthbound Servant" Synchro Monster  
_ _During the turn this card was Fusion Summoned; it's unaffected by card effects. Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Earthbound" Monster you control. If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: The ATK of the opponent's monster becomes 0. If this card would leave the field destroy 1 "Earthbound" monster you control instead._

* * *

 **(A/N: (bopdog111): Normally** **Aldo Mendoza's version of Geo Grasha requires either a Fusion, or Link Earthbound Monster but Link Monsters haven't existed here in ARC-V so it's just Fusion Monster here.)**

"Huh? Not an Earthbound Immortal?" Dan asked confused.

Ray told him, **_'_ _Dan while his Deck might be like these Earthbound Immortals it doesn't mean he does have them in his Deck.. I don't sense anything full of malice.'_**

"Okay so Kit is safe from that. But whatever this thing is, Kit needs to stay careful." Dan sighed in relief but looks worried about the second part.

Sergey called, "Geo Grasha gains 500 attack points for every Earthbound Monster on my field!"

 _Geo Grasha: **(ATK: 3000 + (500 * 4) = 5000)**_

"5000 attack points!" Julia cried in shock.

"But Geo Grasha isn't strong enough to finish the duel." Dipper pointed out, "And none of Sergey's other monsters have enough points to support it."

Sergey then called, "I now activate the Spell Card, Harmonic Synchro Fusion!"

* * *

 _Harmonic Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 monsters from your Extra Deck (1 Fusion Monster and 1 Synchro Monster), by using monsters you control as both Fusion and Synchro Materials. (These Special Summons are treated as a Fusion Summon for the Fusion Monster and a Synchro Summon for the Synchro Monster.)_

* * *

"With this card, I take both Stone Sweeper, and Line Walker to Fusion Summon, and Synchro Summon!" Sergey said as both said monsters duplicated.

"Wait Synchro, AND Fusion!?" Yuya asked in shock.

"And with one card as well?" Celina asked in shock.

At that the first of the duo flew up tuning. **(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" Sergey chanted as a green lined chained griffon appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters  
_ _If an "Earthbound" monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can target 1 card on the field: During the rest of the turn, this card is unaffected by other card effects. During your End Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, draw 1 card for each "Earthbound" monster that was Special Summoned this turn._

* * *

"Initiating second stage of protocol, I fuse Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper with Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker."

The two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!"

At that a purple lined octopus creature appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 "Earthbound" monsters_  
 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your turn, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned this turn as possible, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

 _ **"Whoa, and Sergey has quickly stacked his field full of tough battling beasts!"**_ Melissa called at this.

Kit called, "I'm not gong down without a fight! I activate the, Action Spell, Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"So now Gottoms can only be effected by it's own effects!" Kit called as Gottoms vanished.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms: **(ATK: 3200 - 100 = 3100)**_

 _'That was in case he gets any funny ideas...'_ Kit thought glacing at his face-down which was Saber Reflection, _'Anything he tries here will be turned that I gain Life Points, and now able to get away with surviving this turn.'_

Sergey now calls, "Battle! Geo Grasha attacks Gift Fiend Token!"

"Huh, not at Gottoms?" Dennis asked confused as Grasha attacks.

Sergey reveals, "When there is a Field Spell while Grasha fights my opponent's Special Summoned monster that monsters attack points becomes zero!"

"Zero!?" Julia asked in shock as Geo Grasha wrapped an aura around the Token.

 _Gift Fiend Token: **(ATK: 1500 - 1500 = 0)**_

Kit looked shocked looking around before grabbing a card, "I activate Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"This protects the Token from battle, and any damage is halved!" Kit called as the got blasted **. (Kit: 1500)** "Also, I activate Saber Reflection!"

* * *

 _Saber Reflection_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When you take battle or effect damage while you control an "X-Saber" monster: Gain LP equal to the damage you took, and if you do, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent, then you can add 1 "Saber" Spell/Trap Card or "Gottoms" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Saber Reflection" per turn._

* * *

"When I take damage this bounces it back to you, I gain Life Points equal, and add a Saber Spell, Trap, or Gottoms card to my hand!" Kit called adding a card as the strikes gone through.

 **(Kit: 4000)**

 **(Sergey: 0500)**

"That was so close." Tate sighed in relief.

"But there is a problem." Dan told him.

"Geo Kraken attack!" Sergey calleed as the Kraken attacked the zero token. **(Kit: 1200)** "Geo Gryphon!"

The Griffon attacked the other token. **(Kit: 0200)**

 _ **"And both Duelists are on there last legs!"**_ Melissa Trail cried amazed.

"Miracle can only defend the monster it effected only 1 time. And Geo Grasha's effect that reduces attack points doesn't wear off." Declan said seeing this, "If Kit haven't used Invisibility or Reflection then he would lose."

Sergey said to him, "I set 1 card, and end my turn."

Kit 2nd Turn:

Dan grunted before to Kit from his Duel Disk, "Kit listen to me!"

"Huh?" After drawing Kit looked to his Duel Disk's Screen seeing Dan, "What?"

"My instincts are telling me that Sergey has to be defeated this turn! Something bad will happen if he survives!" Dan told him.

Kit stared before sighing, "Alright fine I'll deal with him this turn. I'll activate Gottoms' Second Call!"

* * *

 _Gottoms Second Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster: You can target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon both targets, ignoring their Summoning conditions, but change their ATK to 0, also destroy them during the End Phase of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Gottoms' Second Call" per turn. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"With this, I can summon two X-Sabers from the graveyard but their attack points turn to zero, and their destroyed during this turn's end phase!" Kit called as Boggart Knight, and Anu Piranha reappeared, "But I can't battle the turn, I used this card."

"He doesn't battle Sergey's monsters?" Roget who was at his office blinked at that surprised not expecting that.

"Now I activate the Spell, Saber Slash!" Kit called activating a second spell.

* * *

 _Saber Slash_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy a number of face-up cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Attack Position "X-Saber" monsters you control._

* * *

"So now a number of your cards are destroyed equal to the number of X-Sabers on my field in attack mode!" Kit cried shocking Roget, and Sergey as Geo Gryphon, Geo Kraken, and Land Digger all shattered, "With all three of those monsters gone your mega beast loses it's precious points!"

 _Geo Grasha: **(ATK: 5000 - (500 * 3) = 3500)**_

"Geo Grphyon's ability! I destroy 1 face-up monster on your field!" Sergey called as a shadow of Gryphon charged at Gottoms.

Kit was quick to grab an Action Card, "I activate Mirror Barrier! This protects Gottoms!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

Gottoms was defended from the attack. Kit then called, "Then, I activate Gottoms' Special Ability! I tribute Boggart Knight to send 1 random card in your hand to the graveyard!"

It vanished as one of Sergey's two remaining cards glowed gray as he discarded it.

"And the best part is that I can keep this up!" Kit cried as Anu Piranha vanished as Sergey's other card vanished rendering his hand empty.

"Kit never had that kind of strategy before." Dipper said shocked, "Giving up his battle to destroy his opponent's monsters, and his hand?"

"What made that-" Julia paused turning to Dan, "Dan... Did you tell him to do that?"

"I had told him my instincts are screaming that Sergey has to be defeated this turn." Dan answered.

Roget said to himself, "If that boy would he can use Gottoms to destroy one of the other monsters Sergey has, and Geo Gryphon's ability would destroy Gottoms, and still be stronger but he gone for broke."

Kit looked at the last card in his hand seeing it's Fulhelmknight, _'Going for broke like that got me in this... But still it did at least got rid of most of this guy's forces!'_

"I summon X-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Kit called as his Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Crossing Speeds!" Kit called.

* * *

 _Crossing Speeds_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Activate only during your End Phase if you control more monsters then your opponent: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster that did not declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"With this you lose 400 points for every monster on my field that didn't battle!" Kit called as the two monsters glowed.

"Alright Kit finish him!" Dan called.

Sergey said to Kit, "Sorry, but I can't let that attack go through. Trap Card open! Damage Translation!"

* * *

 _Damage Translation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all effect damage you take this turn. During the End Phase this turn, Special Summon 1 "Ghost Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position for each time you took effect damage this turn._

* * *

"With it all effect damage is halved this turn!" Sergey called as the blast dealt half of what it can do. **(Sergey: 0100)** "Then I summon a Ghost Token each time, I took damage!"

A small mist being appeared.

* * *

 _Ghost Token_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by effect of, "Damage Translation"._

* * *

"What!?" Kit, and Dan cried in shock as Dan said to Kit, "That means he survived!"

"You had gone for broke." Sergey said to Kit racing beside, "You will regret not finishing me this turn."

* * *

 **Kit: 0200**

 **Sergey: 0100**

* * *

Sergey 3rd Turn:

Sergey raced off drawing.

"Do it Sergey! Crush him!" Roget smirked.

Sergey looked before grabbing an Action Card, "I activate Action Crush!"

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

"So now any Action Card we try to use is destroyed!" Sergey said making Kit widen his eyes, "And now Geo Grasha attack Gottoms!"

Geo Grasha attacks, and with no defense Gottoms was destroyed as Kit cried out being blasted.

* * *

 **Kit: 0000**

 **Sergey: 0100**

 **Sergey wins the duel!**

* * *

"KIT!" most of the Lancers cried in shock while the rest stared in shock as Kit was flying through the air injured as Sergey rode away.

As medics went to Kit, Roget was staring on before frowning, "If they were that strong to nearly defeat Sergey, then Dan Kizami will be a problem."

"You can always give Sergey extra power with his Earthbound Deck." Sayer said walking up with a smirk, "Maybe the power of fearsome monsters in thee past?"

Roget gave thought before smirking, "Go on..."

Sayer smirked before explaining to Roget.

* * *

 **And that's it. Kit lost badly to Sergey, and his Earthbound Deck, and really came close. But Sayer, and Roget are coming up with a way to make him stronger. What would that be? Leave any questions for Dan if you want something answered! Be sure to review!**


	39. A Traitor Unmasked!

**Okay time for the next Q &A everyone. Let's see what kind of questions Dan will answers.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

If you can answer... who are your parents?

 **Dan:**...I don't know. They placed me in Foster Care when I was really young. I don't remember them, or know anything about them. I want to know who they are, or why they dropped me off at Foster Care.

 _Question 2 from_ _Digital Christian_ _:_

Dan have you heard about Red Supernova Dragon?

 **Dan:** No I do not. Jack has an ever stronger form of Red Nova?

 _Question 3 from_ _darkblade2814_ _:_

Dan did you know the ending of Arc V was meant to be different, but they changed because the funneled to much money to the darkside of dimensions movie? it was meant to end with both the yu-boys and the bracelet girls back as their own people and living their own lives, with Yuri becoming the Atoner, Yuya having a cerimonial duel with Yusei, and the very last scene would be Reiji finding the Link Dimension, thus foreshadowing Vrains

 **Dan:** ...Okay what? I... I'm just gonna say I don't know.

 _Question 4 from Guest Reviewer:_

Hey dan. What if your love interest was Allie instead of Riley?

 **Dan:** I don't know. Allie's a nice girl with a tough Deck but she has her eyes on Tate, I think. But if she is then maybe I would get constantly teased, and faint multiple times?

 **And that's four questions you guys have for Dan at this chapter. But before this chapter this has over 60,000 views thanks to viewing this fic everyone! And now we will see Shay's resolve on Dennis!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

After paramedics had gotten to Kit they are in the room where the doctors are working on him as the Lancers we're out to give them some time to themselves. Dan meanwhile couldn't help but feel bad sense it was him that made Kit go for broke, and lost badly getting injured in the process. It was all because of his instincts screaming that Sergey has to be defeated that Kit had gone for such a dangerous move, and lost. Riley did told him it's not his fault but Dan still couldn't get over it. Dennis, & Yuya had also assured him it will be alright that Kit will be okay as the Doctors walked out.

"How is he?" Declan asked them.

"He's very weak at the moment, and has a bit of injuries but he should be fine as long as he rests." the doctor answered.

That made Dan sighed in relief before frowning, "I'm who to blame for his condition. If I didn't tell him to beat Sergey quickly he would not be in this."

"Ah don't worry Dan. Kit is a hard battler. This won't bring him down." Dennis assured him before clapping his hands making a Get Well Soon card with a gleeful call, "If it helps you can give him this."

Dan blinked before giving out a small smile, "Thanks that can help Dennis. Oh isn't your match with Shay after Kit's?"

"Oh of course! With all the grizzly business going around, I've completely forgot!" Dennis remembered before turning to Shay with a grin, "Okay Shay what do you say we finished what we started!"

Shay only stared at him before walking to the field as Allie asked, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Aura admitted, "But... I think I sense something odd."

"Well I should turn his frown upside down." Dennis grinned walking off.

"...Actually it was about Dennis." Aura admitted to the remaining Lancers.

That made Yuya blinked, "Dennis?"

"Yeah... He is hiding something from us." Aura answered looking into her Crystal Apple, "I don't know what though. Julia, how long was Dennis a transfer at LID?"

Julia thought about it before saying, "Half of a year honestly. He quickly rose up the ranks in the Xyz Dueling Course rivaling only Dipper."

"Xyz?" Dan asked blinking, "That means he, and Shay are gonna have a tough battle."

Not without a doubt about that. He can feel this match is gonna be really intense, and shudders to think what awaits them.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Moon Shadow on a stealth mission tasked by Declan was away to investigate Roget since Declan has suspicions about him, and peeks through the glass roof to see Roget, and Sayer were talking about something with smirks as Sergey walked in before Roget gave him cards. Moon Shadow wasn't able to tell what kind of cards they are as Sergey took them before Roget handed one to Sayer before he managed to hear this line, "Be careful Roget... If your not they'll figure out your a Fusion Dimension Resident."

That made Moon Shadow widen his eyes not believing what he had just heard as Sergey walked out to test, and work on his new cards.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dan had walked to Team 5D's to talk to them about Sergey, and his cards.

"It makes no absolute sense." Dan said to them worried, "Altar's effect is so different then how Roman used it."

"Yeah. And it doesn't summon an Earthbound Immortal." Yusei frowned looking down, "Where he did he get those cards, and how is able to have Synchro, and Fusion like that at once?"

"This is bad Yusei." Leo admitted nervously, "What can we do? We can't anything on Sergey now."

Luna was trembling remember the times facing the Dark Signers, and both her, and Leo together battled Devack, and his Immortal that takes the powers of the Spirits Cusillu. If it wasn't for their efforts in the Spirit World, and Leo managing to destroy Zeman before it they would never have won the battle, and everything would be gone by now. And now cards based of the Immortals appear for the most dangerous Turbo Duelist suddenly appear? This could not be good.

"Security has it locked tight on him." Crow said to them, "The only way for us to touch him is by facing him in the ring."

"I'll make sure to take him out as best as I could." Akiza said to the group, "First Sayer, and now those cards... I will right the wrongs."

Yusei stood up taking her shoulder, "Not alone Akiza. Not alone."

Akiza smiled to him at that as Dan softly smiled seeing this before hearing the crowd cheer turned to see Melissa announcing, **_"Yes, siree, cowpokes, we've duel 8 of the first round! Give it up for the broodin' bad boy, Shay Obsidian, and his red-headed rival, Dennis McField!"_**

The arrow spin before landing on Action Field as Melissa continued, **_"And we have another Action Duel out here in the Dueling Field! Activating Crossover Acceleration!"_**

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

With that said Dan walked back to his group watching as Shay, and Dennis entered the stadium in there Turbo Dueling Suits, and Duel Runners ready to start as they got to the starting line.

"Let us forget the two of us are bud's till this shindig is over, okay?" Dennis asked Shay with a grin.

"Hmm. You don't have to worry about that." Shay told him calmly, "This is war, Dennis."

"Easy, guy." Dennis said more then a little off-guard, "Don't take it too far."

 ** _"Y'all ready?"_** Melissa Trail asked with a grin, **_"Away we go!"_**

 **"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Activated."** both of their Duel Runners said to them.

The countdown starts as they watched.

 ** _"3... 2... 1... GO!"_**

With that sound off they rode off calling, "LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Back by Nine Lashes)**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Time to find out who you really are, and pull the sheet off this sham you're trying to sell me." Shay said riding off taking the loop.

 ** _"By, jiminy, Shay wasted no time seizing control of this turbofest, so now he gets to go first!"_** Melissa Trail cried surprised.

Shay 1st Turn:

Shay drew looking over his hand before calling, "I'll summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

One of his birds appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Once every turn when this card is summoned, I can summon another Raidraptor from my hand that's level 4 or below." Shay explained, "And to take it off is Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius!"

A yellow, and blue bird appeared ready to get started.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can increase the Levels of all "Raidraptor" monsters you currently control by 1. During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can banish this card; add 1 "Raidraptor" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius". You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

"And then I summon a third bird to triple the threat! As I have a different named Raidraptor, I can summon Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called as Fuzzy Lanius appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"And now I activate Mimicry Lanius' special ability! Since it was summoned this turn all Raidrators on my field gain a Level!" Shay called as Mimicry cawed making all his monsters glowed.

 _Vanishing Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Mimicry Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Fuzzy Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Level 5 already?" Dan asked shocked.

Shay called, "Now I overlay my level 5 Raidraptors to build the Overlay Network!"

The three flew up entering the Overlay Network.

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

Blaze Falcon appeared cawing ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack directly while it has Xyz Material. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Comparing to how powerful Blaze Falcon is Dennis has his work come out for him." Dan admitted, "What I know is that by using an Overlay Unit, Blaze Falcon can destroy all of Dennis' Special Summoned monsters, and deals 500 points for each."

 ** _"Oh, and Shay easily summoned a monster that has 3 Overlay Units!"_** Melissa Trail cried amazed.

Shay then said, "I place 2 face-downs, and end my turn."

Dennis 1st Turn:

"Not to shabby Shay. But it's my turn draw!" Dennis grinned drawing, "And now I'll summon Summoner Monk!"

At that a small monk appeared.

* * *

 _Summoner Monk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"As Summoning Monk is summoned, he goes to defense mode." Dennis grinned switching his monster's battle position before grabbing an Action Card, "And now by discarding this Action Card I picked up, I can summon a level 4 monster straight from my Deck but it cannot attack this turn. Come Performage Flame Eater!"

At that a small magician looking like a fireball appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Flame Eater_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can activate this effect; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Performage" monsters, also Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Each player takes 500 damage._

* * *

"Since this card is summoned we both take 500 points of damage!" Dennis grinned as Flame Eater breathed fire on both of them.

 **(Shay: 3500)**

 **(Dennis: 3500)**

"But this is so worth the effort. I overlay both my monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Dennis called as the two flew up entering the Overlay Network.

"Dennis does use Xyz!" Dan said amazed, "And his monsters... they look like Performapals."

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

At that a blue spellcaster performer swinging on a Trapeze appeared chuckling.

* * *

 _Performage Trapeze Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
 _You never take damage if the amount is less than or equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster the turn player controls (other than this card); it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from the Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa..." Dan said amazed seeing the monster, "That looks like a tough monster. Shay better be careful."

"And now I set two cards, and now Trapeze Magician attack Blaze Falcon!" Dennis smiled as Trapeze Magician charged at Blaze Falcon as Shay grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"This halves the damage, and keeps Blaze Falcon free from harm!" Shay called as Trapeze Magician landed the attack as Shay grunted. **(Shay: 2750)**

"Alright Shay. That's my turn here!" Dennis grinned.

* * *

 **Shay: 2750**

 **Dennis: 3500**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

 _'And I'll make sure I know who you really are sooner!'_ Shay promised before drawing, "And now I activate Blaze Falcon's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit all of your monsters are destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage for each one!"

Blaze Falcon took a unit as it's winged glowed red hot.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap, Gagagashield!" Dennis grinned activating a shield that erected on Trapeze Magician.

* * *

 _Gagagashield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"So now twice in one round Trapeze Magician can't be destroyed!" Dennis grinned as the barrier started up blocking the flames.

Shay grunted, "It's not over yet. Fuzzy Lanius' effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add a second Fuzzy Lanius to my hand!"

He shows the card.

"And now as I have a different named Raidraptor, I summon Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called as the bird appeared, "And then as I have a Raidraptor Xyz Monster on the field, I can summon Raidraptor - Singing Lanius!"

At that Singing Lanius appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Singing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control a face-up Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" once per turn this way._

* * *

"And now I summon Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius!" Shay called as a third bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can send 1 "Raidraptor" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your Main Phase 2, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this turn: You can add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Raidraptor" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

"Since I summoned this card, I send Raidraptor Readiness from my Deck to the graveyard!" Shay said sending a card before calling, "And now I use all three monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The three monsters flew up.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

At that a new falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's current ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _'So at long last, we see Shay's Xyz Monster that uses three level 4s.'_ Dan thought seeing it, _'I wonder what it can do.'_

 ** _'Your not the only one.'_** Ray admitted to him.

Shay then called, "I now activate Rise Falcon's special ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit it gains attack points equal to Trapeze Magician's attack points!"

"What?" Dennis asked shocked as Rise Falcon took an Overlay Unit taking Trapeze Magician's power. **(ORU: 3 - 1 = 2) (ATK: 100 + 2500 = 2600)**

"So that's it." Dan said seeing it, "That's a powerful ability."

"Yeah... Shay is holding in a lot." Yuya admitted.

"How much more power has Shay suppressed?" Celina asked in wonder.

Shay meanwhile called, "Time to battle! Blaze Falcon's other ability! While it has an Overlay Unit it can attack you directly!"

Blaze Falcon charged at Dennis who grinned, "Sorry Shay but since Trapeze Magician is out as long as he's around any damage I take that is equal or less then his attack points is negated!"

Blaze Falcon's attack hit a barrier as he grinned.

"Very well. Then Rise Falcon attack Trapeze Magician!" Shay called as Rise Falcon charged striking Trapeze Magician but due to Gagagashield it wasn't destroyed, and due to Trapeze Magician's special ability Dennis didn't took damage.

"Why do that?" Tate asked, "That attack didn't do anything."

"No that did something." Dan said to him, "Gagagashield protects Trapeze Magician only two times a single turn, and now that Shay got rid of that Trapeze Magician is helpless!"

"So that's what Shay was going for." Yuto realized with a smile, "Always having strategy."

Shay then called, "Then I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _● During your turn: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material._  
 _● During your opponent's turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls with no Xyz Materials; take control of that Xyz Monster, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material._  
 _(These Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons. Attached Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"I use Blaze Falcon to summon another monster 1 Rank higher!"

They watched as the summoning blazes for Blaze Falcon.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shay chanted.

Revolution Falcon appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Revolution Falcon!" Julia cried seeing it, "That is an anti Trapeze Magician card!"

"No joke plus since Gagagashield's effect is used up it can't be defended." Dipper agreed with a grin.

Dennis called, "Well before you attack, I activate Trapeze Magician's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit your monster gets to attack twice!"

Trapeze Magician took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

It swirled around Revolution Falcon giving it a soft glow.

"Huh why did he do that?" Allie blinked not getting it.

Dennis grinned, "In addition Shay at the end of the battle Revolution Falcon will be destroyed!"

"Oh I get it." Dan said now realizing it, "So now Shay's Revolution Falcon will go down with Trapeze Magician."

"But that doesn't matter since Dennis will be open." Yuya pointed out.

Shay called, "Revolution Falcon attack!"

Revolution Falcon charged in attacking Trapeze Magician activating it's ability. **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**

Dennis grabbed an Action Card before grunting for his Xyz Ace to shatter. **(Dennis: 1500)**

 _ **"And now Dennis is wide open!"**_ Melissa Trail called only for Dennis to start laughing getting giddy.

Dennis grinned, "Sorry Shay but this duel with stay around! For you see whenever you destroy Trapeze Magician in battle, I can then summon a new Performage straight from my Deck! So let's welcome Performage Stilts Launcher!"

A small Magician on stilts appeared in defense.

* * *

 _Performage Stilts Launcher_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If there are no monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but you cannot Normal Summon/Set for the rest of this turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to your opponent, while you have another "Performage" monster in your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; inflict 2000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Performage Stilts Launcher" once per turn._

* * *

Shay grunted, "Revolution Falcon!"

The Falcon charged in for it's second attack destroying Stilts Launcher but shattered itself at the end of the battle.

 ** _"And Dennis managed to avoid big time defeat!"_** Melissa Trail called with a grin.

Shay at that called, "However, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"As a Raidraptor Xyz Monster was destroyed, I can rank it up by one!" Shay called as the destroyed Revolution Falcon flew up.

"Falcon of the black wings! Show off your arsenal to your opponents, and coat your talcons in the blood of your enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Shay chanted. "Rank 7, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!"

Arsenal Falcon appeared cawing loudly.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast monster from your Deck. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster(s) as Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of materials attached to it. If this card is sent to the GY while it has a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon", and if you do, attach this card from the GY to that Xyz Monster as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Shay is amazing." Riley admitted with a smile taking Dan's arm in hers.

Dan agreed with a nod but soon frowns looking at Dennis looking so calm.

"Alright, I end my turn." Shay said to him.

Dennis 2nd Turn:

"Well, Shay I can't say, I didn't expect those moves. My turn!" Dennis grinned drawing seeing what he drawn, "And now I activate the trap card, Fateful Hour!"

* * *

 _Fateful Hour_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I take 1 monster in either of our graveyards that cannot be Normal Summoned, I call it back!" Dennis grinned, "And that means Trapeze Magician is coming back!"

The Magician appeared again laughing.

"It revived just like that." Dan said amazed, "Man Dennis is incredible."

"And now I set the Pendulum Scale of Scale 3 Performage Mirror Conductor, and Scale 5 Performage Plushfire!" Dennis grinned as a scale rose up.

* * *

 _Performage Mirror Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; its ATK and DEF become equal to its current ATK or DEF (whichever is lower) until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** __Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF, then take 500 damage. This ATK and DEF change lasts until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 _Performage Plushfire_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If a "Performage" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then take 500 damage. You can only use this effect of "Performage Plushfire" once per turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Performage Plushfire"._

* * *

"Pendulum now?" Julia asked surprised as the audience all awed at Pendulum.

"And now Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Ability makes Rise Falcon weaker!" Dennis grinned as Rise Falcon cawed weakly, "It makes it's points become equal to it's current attack, or defense points which is lower!"

 _Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 2600 - 600 = 2000)**_

"And now Trapeze Magician attack!" Dennis grinned as his Magician attacked Rise Falcon destroying it, and causing damage to Shay. **(Shay: 2250)**

"I activate Fuzzy Lanius' special ability!" Shay called, "Whenever it's sent to the graveyard, I can add another copy to my hand!"

He shows the copy of the card.

"I activate the Spell Card, Bubble Barrier!" Dennis grinned activating another Spell.

* * *

 _Bubble Barrier_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each "Performapal" and "Performage" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. You take no battle damage from attacks involving "Performapal" and "Performage" monsters you control._

* * *

"So now each time a Performage or Performapal on the field should be destroyed it isn't once a turn!" Dennis grinned, "And I don't take any damage from attacks that involves Performage or Performapal monsters on my field!"

"Now only did Dennis regained Trapeze Magician he also strengthened his defenses." Dan said amazed, "This will be even tougher for Shay to beat."

* * *

 **Shay: 2250**

 **Dennis: 1500**

* * *

Shay 3rd Turn:

Shay drew looking before thinking, _'Time to find out...'_

"Arsenal Falcon attack!" Shay called as his Rank 7 charged in.

"Your going for an attack?" Dennis asked surprised.

"I now activate Raidraptor - Last Strix's effect in my hand!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Last Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If a "Raidraptor" monster you control battles, while you have any Spell/Trap Cards on your field or in your Graveyard, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then gain 100 LP for each Spell/Trap Card you control and in your Graveyard. You can Tribute this card; your opponent takes no battle damage this turn, also you Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, also return it to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Last Strix" once per turn._

* * *

"As Arsenal Faclon is battling, I can summon this card, and gain 100 life points for every Spell or Trap Card in my graveyard or on my field!" Shay called as Last Strix appeared while Arsenal Falcon was destroyed. **(Shay: 2550)**

"And then as Arsenal Falcon was destroyed, I can summon a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck by using this card as an Overlay Unit! So come Rank 12! Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon!"

A new stronger version of the Falcons appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 12_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _3 Level 12 monsters_  
 _If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it is unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; return all your banished "Raidraptor" monsters to your GY. Up to twice per turn, when this attacking card destroys a monster by battle: You can banish 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your GY; this card can attack again in a row._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Dennis watches the monster in shock before calling, "D-Due to Bubble Barrier, Trapeze Magician wasn't destroyed!"

"But now it's helpless! Final Fortress Falcon attack!" Shay called as Falcon attacked Trapeze Magician destroying it for a second time.

"S-Since Trapeze Magician was destroyed, I can summon Flame Eater from my Deck!" Dennis called as Flame Eater appeared again, "And due to Bubble Barrier, I didn't take damage! And as Flame Eater was summoned we both take 500 points of damage! And as an added bonus since you would take damage by banishing Stilts Launcher you take an extra 2000!"

The flames hit as they grunted.

 **(Shay: 0050)**

 **(Dennis: 1000)**

"And then as a Performage was destroyed, Plushfire's Pendulum Ability activates summoning it in defense mode!" Dennis called as Plushfire appeared in the main monster zone, "Then I take 500 points of damage."

 **(Dennis: 0500)**

 ** _"And after that hard attack both Duelists are on their last legs with Shay barely hanging on by 50 Life Points!"_** Melissa Trail called amazed.

"Had he not use Last Strix at that he would've lost." Dan said more then a little amazed.

Shay told him, "Not bad Dennis but I activate Fortress Falcon's special ability! When it destroys your monster in battle, I can banish a Raidraptor Xyz Monster from my graveyard to allow it to attack again!"

"Say what?" Dennis asked shocked.

"I banish Rise Falcon!" Shay called as the rank 4 vanished, "The second attack! Attack Flame Eater!"

Final Fortress Falcon attacks as the attack did no harm.

"Sorry Shay but you forgot that Bubble Barrier defends my monsters." Dennis grinned only to see Shay grabbed an Action Card.

Shay told him, "It's because of this! I activate the Action Spell, Hand Policy!"

* * *

 _Hand Policy_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent reveals their hand to you then they discard 1 card to draw 1 card. Your opponent takes no battle damage the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"So now you have to show me your hand, and send a card to your graveyard to draw!" Shay called which caught Dennis off-guard staring at the only card in his hand, "Show us what that card is!"

Dennis closed his eyes before showing his only card with a sly grin, "Is this what you want to see?"

Polymerization.

"Polymerization?" Dan asked blinking expecting that to be the last card Dennis would have, "So he takes multiple classes?"

"No... He never Fusion Summoned." Declan said at that narrowing his eyes, "I think Shay uncovered Dennis' secret."

Yuto gave thought before pausing, "Wait, now I remember!"

"Remember what?" Yuya asked him.

Yuto glared, "Dennis McField, I knew I recognize him. He's a Fusion Spy that got Lulu kidnapped!"

"What?" they asked in shock.

Dennis smirked discarding Polymerization, and drawing due to Hand Policy, "Now that you got the cat out of the bag Shay, I can unveil my ULTIMATE entertainment!"

Dennis 3rd Turn:

He drew with a smirk, "And I activate the spell, Rank Demolition!"

* * *

 _Rank Demolition_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Xyz Monster from your GY, send Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck to your GY equal to the rank of that banished monster, and if you do gain 1000 LP. You can only activate 1 "Rank Demolition" per turn._

* * *

"So now I banish Trapeze Magician to send Ancient Gear Howitzer, Ancient Gear Megaton Golem, Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem, and Ancient Gear Howitzer number two from my Extra Deck to the graveyard in order to gain 1000 Life Points!" Dennis smirked shocking the Lancers as he sent the four Ancient Gear Fusions. **(Dennis: 1500)** "And Shay get witness to this card. A gift from the Kaiser himself! Overload Fusion!"

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon_ _1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"This allows me to Fusion Summon a Dark Machine by banishing the four Fusions, I just tossed!" Dennis smirked as the four machine fusions flew at the center of the stadium as it formed a giant ditch shocking everyone.

"Devils of Ancient Gear! Mighty Golem! Ultimate Mechanical Beast! Join together as one, and from the Ancient Society overwhelm everything! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

At that what rose from the ditch was Chaos Giant roaring staring down at Shay as everyone looks shocked at the size.

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _4 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. Your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects during the Battle Phase. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I-It's huge!" Dan cried in shock.

"Hey Allie, Frederick didn't Obelisk Force use that thing on us?" Tate asked them not taking his eyes off the giant as the other two kids nodded also in shock.

Shay's eyes show that he is FURIOUS after seeing the machine, "Dennis! I knew, I remember you! Where's Lulu!?"

"Now now Shay a Magician never reveals his secrets." Dennis smirked, "But I'm not done!"

Flame Eater, and Plushfire flew up.

"I Xyz Summon! Downerd Magician!" A purple haired Spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Downerd Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 200_

 _2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 2, you can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 3 or lower Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacked or was attacked, after damage calculation: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"As long as this card is in play it gains 200 points for each Overlay Unit on it!" Dennis grinned. **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 2) = 2500)** "And now Gear Giant destroy Final Fortress Falcon!"

The Giant snapped it's gears to Final Fortress.

"Shay!" Dan, Yuto, and Yuya cried as Shay grunted before he called, "I activate Raidraptor - Readiness' effect in the graveyard! Since I have a Raidraptor in my graveyard by banishing this card all damage I would take is negated this turn!"

The attack destroyed Final Fortress Falcon but Shay didn't took damage.

"So you defended yourself for now Shay but not for long! Attack!" Dennis smirked as Chaos Giant destroyed Last Strix saving Shay's life, "And now Shay what can you do here?"

Dan grunted before running to his Duel Board as Celina noticing asked, "Dan what are you doing!?"

"Gonna help!" Dan answered to her.

* * *

 **Shay: 0050**

 **Dennis: 1500**

* * *

Shay 4th Turn:

Shay drew ready to make Dennis pay calling, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"What this does is allows me to draw 2 cards!" Shay called drawing two cards, "And now I activate Xyz Revenge!"

* * *

 _Xyz Revenge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster that has Xyz Material: Target 1 Xyz monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to that monster as an Xyz Material. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Revenge" per turn._

* * *

"So now your next Xyz has an Overlay Unit snatched to Revolution Falcon!" Shay called as Revolution Falcon came back again. **(ORU: 2 - 1) (ORU: 0 - 1)**

"Oh my..." Dennis said shocked.

That was before Shay added, "And now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now Revolution Falcon evolves by two ranks!" Shay called as Revolution Falcon entered the Overlay Network.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shay chanted as a huge falcon that has cannons appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Quick Effect: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK for each "Raidraptor" monster in your GY._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Dennis gasped in shock seeing it.

"And now I use one Overlay Unit for Satellite Cannon Falcon to decrease Chaos Giant's points by 800 for each Raidraptor!" Shay called as his Xyz took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 2 - 1)** , "I have two Fuzzy Lanius, Singing Lanius, Vanishing Lanius, Mimicry Lanius, Last Strix, Tribute Lanius, Blaze Falcon, Revolution Falcon, Arsenal Falcon, and Final Fortress Falcon!"

 _ **"So that's... 8800!?"**_ Melissa Trail asked in shock at such a high amount as Chaos Giant was sipped of all it's strength. **(ATK: 4500 - (800 * 11) = 0)**

Against his fellow Lancers' protest Dan sped to the field.

"Now attack! This is for everyone you've hurt! Vengeful Vengeance!" Shay called coldly as his Falcon charged blasts firing at Chaos Giant destroying it as Dennis screamed landing hard on his stomach.

* * *

 **Shay: 0050**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

"You win Shay... Now can we call it even?" Dennis asked weakly before collapsing to the ground, "I don't like bikes anymore."

Shay walked over glaring at him, "Now enjoy the rest of your life inside a card."

He reached for his Duel Disk only to hear something, and turned seeing that Dan in his Duel Board jumped in as Shay jumped back for Dan to land in front of Dennis looking at him sternly before turning to Dennis concerned, "Dennis are you alright?"

He shake him to try to wake him as Shay watched in shock before growling, "So your a Fusion Agent as well!?"

"No but Dennis doesn't deserve this!" Dan snapped with tears in his eyes, "You can't treat him like crap like this!"

"Even if he takes who you care about?" Shay asked glaring with clenched fists.

"Yes." Dan told him shocking him, "If I'm overcome with anger, and hate it will make me a horrible person, and make me a heartless person. But that's not who I am Shay. I don't toss Dennis aside for my benefits, or let him get hurt. He is a Teammate not some rag doll you can bully around. You made your point clear already so stop this, and think! Is this what Lulu really wanted!? You hurting people, and being a cold-hearted person!?"

That made Shay froze in shock with widened eyes dumbfounded at Dan's words before looking down at his hands seeing them shaking. Seeing, and hearing from Dan's stern side is actually a little intimidating for him, and now hearing that now thinks about what his sister would've wanted if he wants to rescue her. That actually made him think of his time battling Obelisk Force, the Fusion Dimension, and sealing them in cards themselves, and now from getting a wake up call from Dan he's not feeling things he hadn't felt for them. Feeling horrible, sad, scared, and most importantly...

... _Guilt._

Shay upon realizing he's feeling guilt started to have tears before closing them shut turning around, and walked off. Seeing Shay walking off Dan let out a breath now knowing Shay will have some time to think before turning back to Dennis shaking, "Dennis. Dennis! Wake up!"

Dennis grunted slowly opening his eyes, "D-Dan...? W-Why are you here?"

"To help you." Dan told him making Dennis look surprised before wincing, "Stay still. I activate Emergency Provisions!"

With the Spell's power Dennis was healed as best as it could as Dan helped Dennis sat up as Dan took off his helmet as Dennis grunted, "Why... Why are you helping me... You know I'm a Fusion Spy so why?"

"...This was something I had learned." Dan answered to him, "All Duelists I met are friends, and are treated as such Dennis. Even if you are from Duel Academy you were a Teammate of ours, and that is like Sora. I won't leave you like this for my benefits. That isn't who I am, and I wanted this war to have less losses in the end, and have peace along with restoring the carded people to normal. And that means no one else is getting lost in this war. Ever."

Dennis stared on in shock as that made him think back in his days in Duel Academy. After being tasked to get Lulu he had been street performing, and upon finding her had launched the invasion though made good friends with several Xyz Residents, and misses them, and now after hearing Dan's words now starts to wish he can fix things. Dan upon noticing his expression smiled, "We will fix things together."

He offered a hand as Dennis stared before smiling softly taking it, "Dan, you have my undying loyalty. I will help stop Duel Academy."

Dan smiled before medics arrived for Dennis as Dan requested for Dennis, "Make sure you get plenty of rest Dennis. You needed it."

Dennis couldn't help but smiled tiredly as medics took him away for him to be with Kit as Dan watched on before sighing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget, and Sayer who were watching the duel, and seeing Dan's words had made Roget narrow his eyes, "Quite a wise speaker."

"But also very foolish." Sayer sneered, "No matter. As soon as me, or Sergey are paired against him he will regret picking up a Duel Disk."

Roget smirked to him, "Indeed... This boy is more trouble then he's worth... But with the cards you suggested to Sergey, and the one I gave you it will be the end of him."

They both started to laugh evilly as Sergey meanwhile was training in a room practicing with the cards as he also laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Alright that's the end of this intense chapter, and the chapter that marks the 60,000 views mark on this fic! Thank you all so much for taking your time to read this, and I am glad to give you all a good fic to read! Dennis thanks to Dan has now changed his ways yes, and now Shay has gotten a big wake up call. Besides Shay does make his point clear, and does needed this doesn't he? What is on next chapter? Let's find out soon. Be sure to leave questions for Dan! Be sure to review!**


	40. Battlewasp Mayhem!

**Okay time for the next Q &A everybody!**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

What you do if circumstances led to you having to fight against one of your current allies? Celina, Riley, or Yuya in particular?

 **Dan:** As friends or enemies? I'll answer that with two answers. As friends just have fun, and make it a blast. As enemies... I would try to end it as best as I could, and try to bring them back to our side.

 _Question 2 from_ _Tony Anderson_ _:_

Do you feel you're making quite an impact in your friend's lives thus far? I bet they're all grateful or happy to have you for a friend and comrade.

 **Dan:** I can tell quite a bit, Tony. I think if I wasn't there it wouldn't be good.

 _Question 3 from_ _Valkoor123113_ _:_

Will you be able to summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity against Jack or the Earthbound Immortals?

 **Dan:** King Calamity whatever that is! I would never use those things on Jack!

 **And now time to advance onto the Friendship Cup. Who is next to duel, and next to battle? Let's see!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

After that whole duel they got back to the lobby, and Dan had gotten some scolding, and lectures from Celina mostly which made him nervous as a tearful Riley had hugged him asking him to promise to never charge into danger like that again which he said he can do so if he can. Now with it done the doctors said they can see Kit, and Dennis after helping them which they walked in while Shay stay out paying a visit to them where Kit was sitting up having bandages on his arms, and a IV hooked to his arm while Dennis was sleeping peacefully with bandages around his head.

"Kit? Are you feeling okay?" Yuya asked him.

Kit turned before saying, "Otherside from being bandaged all over I'm fine."

Dan looked down saying, "Kit? I'm so sorry you got hurt. If I hadn't say anything then you would be okay."

"Hey it's no big deal. I can tell how frantic you were back there." Kit said to him before grinning, "Besides you would be the one to take him down."

Dan looked before saying, "I'm... I'm not sure if I can... Sergey is so tough, and is wielding cards from the Earthbound Immortals. I am not sure if I can really beat this guy."

"Huh? You know what they are, and weaknesses they have but your saying your not able to beat them?" Yuya asked him surprised.

Dan told him, "The only thing those cards Sergey used in common with the Immortals are effects from Field Spells. The Immortals can't be attacked, or be effect by Spell, Trap Effects, and can attack directly. Sergey's interpretation of them doesn't have any of those effects at all."

"But that does make it easier doesn't it?" Sylvio asked a little nervous to him, "I mean if he doesn't have those cards, or they don't have those kinds of effects it does make it easier right?"

"Only a tiny bit." Dan answered admitting it, "I need some fresh air."

He walked out of the room at that walking out of the stadium looking out at the Tops views as he sighed. With all the grizzly business around he haven't had a moment's rest, and a break. He knows if he wants Roget to answer for his crimes he has to win the Friendship Cup but he needs to have fun. But how can he focus on that as the tournament goes on with people like Sayer, and Sergey in it, and Sergey having cards like those, and Shay's heated match against Dennis after exposing him as a Fusion Dimension Spy? He doesn't know but does know that it isn't gonna be easy.

"Dan Kizami?"

Hearing that he turned to see Moon Shadow had just appeared a few feet away from him crouching.

"Hey Moon Shadow." Dan smiled softly to him, "Where we're you these last couple of rounds?"

"Declan asked me to spy on Roget. He has suspicions about him." Moon Shadow answered to him which made Dan frown.

"What can be suspicious about him after everything he gone through?" Dan asked looking down to his hands, "He took my Decks, he destroyed the Satellite, undone the peace Yusei worked hard to accomplish that nearly killed him a lot of times, and divide the cities once more... What else can there be?"

"First I was the one who brought your Decks back to you." Moon Shadow told him which made Dan turn to him, "Second I founded something out about Roget. He's from the Fusion Dimension."

"He's what!?" Dan asked in shock.

Moon Shadow nodded grimly, "Yes, I was shocked myself when I founded out Dan. It was evident when I seen him handing cards to both a huge Duelist, and Sayer."

Dan grunted looking down, "That's just great... Now we get that Roget is from Fusion?"

Before they can continue talking they heard the crowd yelling as Moon Shadow asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Come on!" Dan said running with Moon Shadow in tow.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan, and Moon Shadow arrived in to see that Shinji had just entered the arena with his opponent being Allie as Dan asked Declan, "Declan, what's going on here?"

"Shinji is riling the crowd." Declan answered, "Saying that we are supporters of the Tops."

"What?" Dan asked in shock turning back to the duel.

Shinji meanwhile said, "Letting kids duel us is a cowardly move for the Tops. Their not taking us seriously as they always been! For this we shall show no mercy to her, or to the other Tops!"

The crowd bowed at this, and while Melissa Trail scolds Shinji for this, Allie looked at her Duel Disk to see Tate saying, "Don't let what Shinji says work you up Allie. Just focus on having fun, and to do your best."

Allie looked before nodding as the countdown begin as Crossover Acceleration is activated.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"You can boo me all you want but that's not gonna stop me from yelling for the Commons to stop being lapdogs to know it's time to start to unite, and fight!" Shinji declared to the crowd.

Dan frowned at this not liking Shinji's way of handling things for the Commons.

 **"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Activated."** both Shinji's Duel Runner, and Allie's Duel Board said to them.

The countdown starts as they watched.

 ** _"3... 2... 1... GO!"_**

With that sound off they rode off calling, "LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Salvation by Skillet)**

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Shinji: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They raced off as Shinji managed to make it ahead.

Shinji 1st Turn:

Shinji drew, "I'm first! And I summon Battlewasp - Sting the Poison!"

At that a small wasp creature appeared.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Sting the Poison_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Battlewasp" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison". (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 other Insect monster, then target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison" once per turn._

* * *

"And when Sting is summoned it's special ability allows me to add a Battlewasp to my hand." Shinji said adding a card, "Next as I have in Insect in play, I can summon Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye!"

At that a small wasp that looks smaller appeared.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control an Insect monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" you control. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I activate Pin the Bullseye's special ability! It deals you 200 points of damage for each Pin the Bullseye, I have in play!" Shinji called as Pin fired a stinger as Allie cried out. **(Allie: 3800)** "And now during my Main Phase, I can summon Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker!"

Another wasp appeared in place.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Insect monsters. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker" once per turn. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"3 monsters?" Allie asked surprised.

"We Commons always stick together no matter the cost, and we always support each other. And now we will rise, and unite!" Shinji called which sparked some interest in the Commons crowd before he called, "And now I tune level 2 Sting the Poison with Level 3 Twinbow the Attacker!"

The two wasps flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Bring together our might to bring down the wall of evil as we charge on to the truth! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow!" Shinji chanted as a wasp maiden that has a bow appeared ready.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Insect/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When your opponent takes effect damage from another "Battlewasp" monster: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow" once per turn. When a monster is destroyed by battle with your "Battlewasp" monster, while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"And then!" Shinji called as Azusa, and Pin the Bullseye rose tuning to the shock of the crowd, "If we Commons unite, and fight we can overwhelm the Tops, and bring down their laws, and be treated with respect!"

 **(LV: 5 + 1 = 6)**

"Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Come, Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge!"

A black wasp wielding an axe appeared.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Insect Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this card attacks an opponent's monster with equal or higher ATK (Quick Effect): You can halve the ATK of that opponent's monster, during damage calculation only. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp" monster you control. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge" once per turn._

* * *

"That Azusa was a Synchro Tuner monster?" Dan asked shocked, "Accel Synchro Summoning is also a talent only in 5D's."

"This is gonna be a tough battle for Allie." Yuya said nervously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget, and Sayer were watching on listening to Shinji's calls to the Commons as Sayer scoffed, "That fool is only wasting his time."

"Indeed. He is only letting the Commons lose some steam." Roget agreed with a smirk, "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

 _Back at the Arena..._

That is when Dan finally noticed their dueling somewhere different at roads, "Wait what's with the arena?"

"Shay, and Dennis' duel wrecked up the arena, and now we using these roads." Yuto answered to him, "To be honest it is nicer."

Dan couldn't help but agree since it was the same track the WRGP took place at before frowning at the Commons revolting provoke by Shinji's words as the Duel Continued.

Shinji said, "I think, I'm done enough for now so I set 2 cards, and end my turn. So now little Tops Missy what do you got to show us?"

Allie 1st Turn:

"Only the best kind of Dueling." Allie smiled drawing, "And now ladies, and gentleman watch as I summon Aquaactress - Tetra!"

At that Tetra appeared bubbling.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Tetra_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What the...?" Shinji asked seeing it.

"Tetra allows me to add a Aquarium card to my hand, and I'll pick Aquarium Lighting which I'll put in play!" Allie smiled activating the card as the lights rose from the ocean.

* * *

 _Aquarium Lighting_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

"And now to keep this going, I will activate the spell Aqua Jet!" Allie smiled playing a spell as Teta bubbled happily as a jet appeared on her.

* * *

 _Aqua Jet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"This spell allows me to give Tetra 1000 more attack points!" Allie smiled as Tetra glowed. **(ATK: 300 + 1000 = 1300)**

"But it's not strong enough to battle Halberd the Charge." Tate said worried for Allie.

Dan couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, even if Lighting does double Tetra's power it wouldn't be enough."

That was when they noticed she grabbed an Action Card calling, "I got the card to allow Tetra to help! Tetra attack!"

Tetra charged in at Halberd as Shinji asked, "Your sending your monster to destruction?"

"Not really! I activate the Action Spell, Attack Force!" Allie smiled playing the Action Spell.

* * *

 _Attack Force_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Your monster gains 600 ATK, during damage calculation only._

* * *

"So now Tetra gains 600 points!" Allie smiled as Tetra grew stronger. **(ATK: 1300 + 600 = 1900)** "And with Lighting her power is multiplied by 2!"

Tetra grew stronger powering up. **(ATK: 1900 x 2 = 3800)**

Shinji smirked, "Not too shabby kid but that won't work. I activate the trap card, Battlewasp - Nest!"

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Nest_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your "Battlewasp" monster is targeted for an attack: Special Summon 1 "Battlewasp" monster from your hand or Deck, and if you do, place 1 counter on this card, then end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Nest" once per turn. If this card has 2 or more counters during the End Phase, send it to the GY._

* * *

"With this since your attacking a Battlewasp, I can summon a new Bee to place a Counter on this card, and end the battle!" Shinji called taking a card from his Deck, "So I summon Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter!"

A small black wasp appeared as Tetra stopped her attack.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When your "Battlewasp" monster destroys a monster by battle that is owned by your opponent: You can discard this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that destroyed monster's original ATK. You can target 1 other Insect monster you control; it is treated as a Tuner this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Insect monsters. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter" once per turn._

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Nest: **(Counter: 1)**_

Allie grunted as Shinji called, "It's gonna take more then that to stop us from taking back our home! We will unite, and fight!"

The Commons then started to call out which Dan frowned more not liking this as Allie said, "I set 2 cards. Your turn."

 _Tetra: **(ATK: 3100 / 2 - 600 - 1000 = 300)**_

 ** _"Not only did Shinji stop Tetra's attack he also got a new wasp, and weakened her!"_** Melissa Trail called out at this.

* * *

 **Allie: 3800**

 **Shinji: 4000**

* * *

Shinji 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Shinji called drawing, "Now I summon, Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire!"

A big wasp this time appears.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower Insect monster in your GY; Special Summon that monster Defense Position. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can Special Summon 1 "Battlewasp" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire" once per turn._

* * *

"As I summoned this card, I can summon Pin the Bullseye from the graveyard!" Shinji called as his small wasp appeared, "Then I activate Multiplication of Ants!"

* * *

 _Multiplication of Ants_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 2 "Army Ant Tokens" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 1200) on your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"I sacrifice an Insect to summon 2 Army Ant Tokens!" Shinji called as Arbalest vanished giving way two ants.

* * *

 _Army Ant Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect/Token_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of, "Multiplication of Ants"._

* * *

"Shinji's not pulling any punches." Dan said worried for Allie, "He's stinging on Allie like nothing ganging up on her."

"So are the Commons." Moon Shadow mentioned seeing said people are rooting for Shinji.

Shinji called, "Now I activate Dart's Special Ability! Pin the Bullseye becomes a Tuner monster until the end of this turn!"

Dart gave some power to Pin turning it green.

"Wait he's gonna..." Dan said shocked.

Shinji called, "Before that I activate Pin the Bullseye' special ability! For each Pin the Bullseye on my field you take 200 points of damage!"

Pin fired a stinger which hit Allie. **(Allie: 3600)**

"And now Level 1 Pin the Bullseye tunes level 6 Halberd the Charge, and level 1 Dart the Hunter!" Shinji called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"Tear down the walls of evil, and give up-rise to the innocent to take back our land! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow!"

At that a black bow wielding wasp stronger then Azura appeared ready.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Insect/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Synchro Monster as material, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. You can only use each of the following effects of "Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow" once per turn._  
 _● When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can make all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 ATK/DEF._  
 _● At the end of your Battle Phase, if your opponent has not taken any battle damage this Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp" monster in your GY._

* * *

"He's quickly overwhelming Allie with those cards!" Yuya cried seeing this.

"Come on there's gotta be something she can do!" Tate called.

Shinji called, "Now onto battle! Hama attack that fish!"

Hama aimed at Tetra firing it's arrow only for Allie to call, "I activate the trap card, Poseidon Wave!"

* * *

 _Poseidon Wave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control._

* * *

"So now your attack is negated, and for each Aqua, Fish, or Sea Serpent on my field you take 800 points of damage!" Allie called as a wave of water washed on Hama as it reached Shinji. **(Shinji: 3200)**

"Then I'll attack again!" Shinji revealed shocking the Lancers, "As Hama was summoned by using a Synchro Monster it can attack twice! Second attack!"

Hama attacked Tetra again as Allie grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Big Escape!"

* * *

 _Big Escape_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now the battle is off to a stop!" Allie called as the arrow passed vanished before it can hit Tetra who bubbled happily in relief.

"She managed to protect herself from a ton of damage! That's a big relief!" Frederick smiled shuddering, "I'm getting the shivers from watching them!"

Shinji grinned, "You protected yourself from a lot of damage but that won't help you! Hama's other ability activates! At the end of the battle phase if you do not take damage then you lose 300 Life Points for each Battlewasp in my graveyard!"

"Huh?" Yuya asked in shock, "So Allie still takes a ton of damage!?"

"I have 7 Battlewasps in my graveyard! So you lose 2100 Life Points!" Shinji called as Hama fired a arrow at Allie making her cry out. **(Allie: 1500)** "That was a nice try but you got the whole Commons population as your enemies! Your fighting all of us at once!"

That made the Commons starting to cheer on chanting Shinji's name as the duel continued. Dan looked around, and clench his fists angry.

"I'll end my turn with one face-down." Shinji ended his turn.

Allie 2nd Turn:

Allie grunted getting ready for more drawing looking before saying, "I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!"

A small man with blonde hair appeared.

* * *

 _Dewdark of the Ice Barrier_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If the only face-up monsters you control are Level 2 or lower monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"And now due to Tetra's ability, I add Aquarium Stage to my hand, and activate it!" Allie called as water started to ripple showing the stage in the ocean.

* * *

 _Aquarium Stage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"Now all Water monsters on my field can now only be destroyed by Water monsters, and Aquaactresses can't be effected by your monster effects." Allie explained the effects of her spell before saying, "And now Dewdark's Special Ability! When all monsters, I have are level 2 or lower monsters then he can attack you directly!"

"Which means Nest can't do anything against the attack!" Tate smiled happy that Allie is fighting back.

"And now Dewdark attack!" Allie called as Dewdark charged in as Shinji grabbed an Action Card but Dewdark slashed him before he can use it. **(Shinji: 2000)** "Next Tetra attacks one of those Tokens!"

 **(ATK: 300 * 2 = 600)**

With Lighting doubling her power Tetra destroyed the Token. **(Shinji: 1900)**

"That isn't enough to knock us down!" Shinji told Allie with a grin only to notice her smile.

"Maybe so but this will! Onto main phase 2 Dewdark tunes level 1 Tetra!" Allie grinned as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

"Aquatic Reefs! Join together to bring water fun to the audience! Synchro Summon!" Allie chanted, "Level 3, Tatsunoko!"

A small brown seahorse appeared from the ocean bubbling.

* * *

 _Tatsunoko_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Wyrm/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this Synchro Summoned monster would be used as a Synchro Material, 1 monster in your hand can be used as 1 of the other Synchro Materials. Unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"And then!" Allie smiled showing Abyss Soldier in her hand as the two flew up shocking Shinji, "Your not the only one that can do this!"

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Prince of the Reef! Join together to welcome the audience with your will of fun! Bring aquatic fun to all! Synchro Summon!" Allie called, "Level 7, White Aura Monoceros!"

At that a white fish that has a spear on it's nose appeared shooting from the ocean bubbling.

* * *

 _White Aura Monoceros_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fish/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 WATER Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Fish monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack this turn. You can only use this effect of "White Aura Monoceros" once per turn. If this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner._

* * *

"I didn't give her those." Dan said blinking wondering where she got them.

Crow smiled, "Amanda might've lend Allie those kinds of cards. They'll definitely help."

"Yeah because now it's stronger!" Tate smiled happy.

Shinji growled, "That's Amanda card. Why did you have it?"

"She gave it to me." Allie answered, "And with her help, I'll help my team!"

"No! You probably have your buddy buddies stole it from her!" Shinji yelled catching Allie off-guard along with Tate, and Frederick, "Those two boys might be your bodyguards if your the only girl, and had took them while having Amanda keep quiet about-"

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Flinching they looked at their Duel Screens while the Lancers turned to Dan who is at his stern side.

"Stop that pointless speech already!" Dan yelled at Shinji, "It won't change a thing, and besides your only gonna put both the Commons, and Tops in greater danger!"

"Greater danger?" Shinji asked before glaring, "Is it really wrong to take back my home?"

"No, but declaring war on them isn't the way!" Dan scolded to him, "If you fight them you, and the Commons will lose badly trust me I know that! Sector Security is more formidable then you think, and besides Roget has powerful allies that will crush you all!"

Turning to the Commons he called, "Fighting isn't the answer! Don't listen to Shinji he is only leading you to the wrong path! Their is nothing wrong to try the system but fighting the Tops isn't the path to go too! Not all the Tops are what you think they are, and more importantly everyone wins if we bond with the Tops, and change the system all of us together! Both Tops, and Commons alike! No matter the differences they have emotions, and can feel things like us! We will make peace not cause more fighting to be dispute!"

The Commons looked to each other hearing that talking among each other wondering who's side to take. Dan or Shinji? It's a hard bet because they know Tops are bad people, and Shinji wants their home back just as much as they, but they couldn't help but agree on Dan's words that fighting in a battle you can't win is unwise, and that making peace with the Tops forming friendships is a positive thing he said while Shinji insists on destroying them so they can't tell who's side to take.

"Take a close look at Allie guys." Dan said to them before smiling turning to the Duel, "She'll show you your Dueltaining Skills, and what I meant by making peace with the Tops."

Allie couldn't help but smile with the support Dan is showing her with that kind of will. With that she knows to give it her all on her Dueltaining, "Okay I end my turn!"

* * *

 **Allie: 1500**

 **Shinji: 1900**

* * *

Shinji 3rd Turn:

As Shinji drew he looked as they passed the Audience to see they are talking about Dan's words as he growled, "Your gonna listen to that Tops Spy? The only way we'll move on is by making the Tops pay! I'll show you how! It starts off by activating Revival Swarm!"

* * *

 _Revival Swarm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Battlewasp" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Insect monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, until the end of the next turn. You can only use this effect of "Revival Swarm" once per turn._

* * *

"With this, I can summon Dart from the graveyard!" Shinji called as Dart appeared for a third time, "And now my second Army Ant Token becomes a Tuner Monster!"

The Token glowed at this.

"And now level 4 Army Ant Token tunes level 8 Hama the Conquering Bow!" Shinji called as the the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 8 + 4 = 12)**

"Tear down the wall of the haughty villains with the power of our gathered bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon!"

At that a huge wasp with a bow appeared ready to finish this battle.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Insect/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish all Insect monsters from your GY; all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 500 ATK/DEF for each of your banished Insect monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this Synchro Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can Special Summon 3 of your banished Level 11 or lower Insect monsters._

* * *

"Whoa!" Allie cried in shock.

Shinji smirked, "Whenever this card is summoned all Insects in my graveyard are banished! But in exchange all monsters on your field loses 500 points for each one! I have 7 so I banish all of them, and now your monster loses 3500 points!"

The wasp glowed before suddenly dying out. **(ATK: 3000 - 2900 = 100/DEF: 800 - 700 = 100)**

"What?" Shinji asked in shock.

Allie smiled, "It's thanks to my face-down, Aqua Story - Urashima!"

* * *

 _Aqua Story - Urashima_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you have an "Aquaactress" monster in your Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 100, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Since I had an Aquaactress in my graveyard not only if your monsters effects negated, it's attack, and defense points become zero, and it's not effected by your effects!" Allie smiled showing the card between her fingers to Shinji.

Shinji growled before grabbing his Action Card, "I'll finish this now! Ballistia attack!"

The wasp charged at Monoceros catching then off guard as the fish attacked as Shinji activate, "I activate Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"So now when I take damage it's reduced to zero!" Shinji called as a shield defended him, "Then Ballistia calls back some comrades from banishment! Whenever it's destroyed when Synchro Summoned, I can summon 3 level 11 or lower Insects from banishment to the field! Come back Azusa the Ghost Bow, Halberd the Charge, and Hama the Conquering Bow!"

The three Synchro Monsters he had summoned reappeared each ganging up shocking them.

"And now Hama attack Monoceros!" Shinji called as Hama attacked Monoceros damaging it but due to Stage it wasn't destroyed **(Allie: 1200)** , "And now Hama's ability activates! When it deals battle damage all your monsters loses 1000 attack points!"

 _Monoceros: **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**_

"Oh no Allie!" Tate panicked.

"Azusa attack!" Shinji called as Azusa shot Monoceroes further damaging it but like before it didn't destroy it **(Allie: 0500)** , "And now finish this Halberd the Charge!"

Halberd charged in attacking Monoceros making smoke go around as the Lancers watched on wondering what's going on. Shinji smirked, "When we work together then we will show the times we mean business, and take back our-"

"This duel isn't over yet."

Shocked he looked to see Allie was there with a smile but Monoceros was gone.

"How did you...?" Shinji asked in shock.

"It's thanks to this Spell." Allie smiled showing the card.

* * *

 _Double Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"I destroy Stage, and then your Nest in addition, I discarded Kuriboh to avoid the damage. And next up as Stage is destroyed Tetra revives!" Allie smiled as she discarded the last card while Tetra appeared again, "And then since it was destroyed by your card, Monoceros' own ability summons itself by banishing Abyss Warrior!"

Monoceros rose again only this time has a green aura.

"If he's revived by this effect he becomes a Tuner Monster!" Allie added to him.

Shinji growled, "Fine! I banish Revival Swarm to activate it's special ability! It prevents Hama the Conquering Bow from getting destroyed until next turn! I end my turn!"

Allie 3rd Turn:

Allie smiled before calling, "Ladies, and Gentleman it's showtime!"

She drew before smiling, "First off level 7 Monoceros tunes level 1 Tetra!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Whale of the Reef Stage! Swing through the underwater acts, and entertain the audience! Synchro Summon! Level 8, White Aura Whale!" Allie chanted as a white whale creature appeared looking out a low cry.

* * *

 _White Aura Whale_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fish/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 WATER Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WATER monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner._

* * *

"Whoa..." Dan said amazed at the monster, "Allie had grown stronger just like us."

"When Whale is summoned all monsters on your field in attack mode are destroyed!" Allie called as the Whale attacked Azusa, and Halberd destroying them but Hama was left untouched due to Revival Swarm.

"Hama is to show, I will now bow to you!" Shinji yelled to her.

"I'm not trying to make you bow to me. I'm trying to have fun, and want you to do the same." Allie smiled making him blink, "It comes here! Aura Whale attacks Dart!"

Aqua Whale charged in at Dart as Shinji called, "Your gonna attack Dart!?"

"For you see if White Aura Whale attacks a monster in defense mode you still take damage!" Allie revealed with a smile shocking Shinji.

Not gonna lose Shinji called, "I activate the trap, Lair Wire!"

* * *

 _Lair Wire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy the selected monster._

* * *

"By banishing Ballistia from the graveyard, your White Aura Whale is destroyed!" Shinji called as White Aura Whale shattered.

"Aura Whale's ability activates! As it's destroyed by banishing Dewdark from the graveyard she revives!" Allie revealed as Aura Whale appeared again as a Tuner, "Now Aura Whale attack Dart!"

Aura Whale charge again at Dart as Shinji grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates your attack!" Shinji called as the attack was stopped pushing back White Aura Whale.

"Then third times the charm! If you still have a monster out when White Aura Whale attacked she can attack for a second time!" Allie added more to further make it harder for Shinji to avoid, "Go Aura Whale!"

Aura Whale attacked as Shinji grabbed another Action Card only for his eyes widen to see it was Acceleration, _'No!'_

With no more defense Aura Whale attacked Dart destroying it.

* * *

 **Allie: 0500**

 **Shinji: 0000**

 **Allie wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"And that is one struggle! Allie our little guppy had brought down Shinji, and his wasps away, and advances!"_** Melissa Trail declares with an excited smile.

As they dropped off the Lancers walked to congratulate Allie while Dan walked to Shinji who looked down frustrated, "Friendship, and Bonds had won this battle Shinji. Brute force, and revenge does nothing to benefit you. While your mind is right to change the system you were handling it the wrong way. Allie had done more then won she had helped both you, and the Commons from making the biggest mistakes of your lives."

"BE QUIET!" Shinji suddenly shouted startling Dan for him to trip on his feet landing on his butt as the Lancers turned to see what's going on, "All my hard work is now gone ablaze because of you siding with the Tops, Dan Kizami! I hope your happy that you made the Commons to grow more into the Tops' Torment, and give away our freedom!"

"But... I'm not..." Dan trailed off in shock before Shinji stepped up trying to grab him only for Celina to grab his hand in a strong firm grip pulling it away from Dan as Shinji watched in shock.

Celina warned with hard eyes, "You better listen well buster. You better not let me catch you trying to hurt Dan, and listen to his words. He, and Allie had spared you from certain death, or something worse from happening had you continue this rebellion."

"Celina..." Dan said a bit shocked seeing Celina like this.

Shinji meanwhile stared at Celina in shock before pulling his hand away grunting before riding out on his Duel Runner. Celina sighed glad that's over before knelling to Dan asking, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm alright." Dan answered assuringly to her, "Just a bit surprised he yelled like that."

Celina nodded helping him stand up as Riley hugged him from before saying, "Please be careful Dan."

"Okay Riley. I will." Dan smiled to her patting her hands before turning to see Allie, and Tate hugging each other with smiles as Dan smiled knowing that Allie will continue on before realizing, "O-Oh right! So what are the next four matches?"

Declan had answered, "It's these."

He showed who's next on the screen.

Match 9: Allie vs Shinji Weber

Match 10: Frederick vs Luna

Match 11: Akiza Izinski vs Zuzu Boyle

Match 12: Yuya Sakaki vs Riley Akaba

Seeing his girlfriend's match is soon Dan turned to Riley with a smile before saying to Yuya, "Sorry Yuya but I have to root for Riley."

"It's fine. Let's just have fun soon Riley." Yuya smiled to her which she smiled back nodding.

"And your match is next Frederick." Tate smiled to Frederick, "I can't wait to see what you can do here."

"Me too Tate! I'm getting the shivers just from the anticipation!" Frederick cheered with a grin.

Dan told him, "Well be careful. Luna is a tough gal, and has a lot of burn, or defenses made with cards that can pack quite a punch."

Frederick nodded at this as they walked off to the Lobby.

* * *

 **And that's the final chapter I'm uploading for 2019! Happy new years everyone, and have fun on the last moments of 2019! Allie won against Shinji, and now it's Frederick's chance to prove his skill in the Friendship Cup, and soon Akiza will duel Zuzu! Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	41. Doodling Duel! Moonlight Dragon emerges!

**Okay time for the next Q &A everybody!**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Once the whole situation resolves itself are you planning on staying in Paradise City or are you going to try and bring your new friends and loved ones back home?

 **Dan:** Might have to consider staying here. I mean my home back where I'm from is where I grew up in, but I don't want to be separated from my new friends, and loved ones here in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, and besides Foster Care doesn't worry about me.

 _Question 2 from_ _Royal2_ _:_

Dan do you see Celina as a mom?

 **Dan:** Oh is that why she is acting like that? Well I guess but I view her being like a overprotective sister. Please don't tell her I said that.

 _Question 3 from_ _Valkoor123113_ _:_

Dan...do you not hear the sweet sounds of Calamity begging for Ray to slip it into your Extra Deck? XD

 **Dan:**...*slightly chuckles*

 _Question 4 from_ _jtmarch12591_ _:_

Hey dan i got s question, how can luna go for the win in her dual if her ace, Ancient Fairy Dragon, is on the baned list for years?

 **Dan:** Pot of Greed is banned but we use it. This world doesn't care about the banned list so it wouldn't matter.

 **Time to see if Frederick has what it takes to battle Luna, and score a victory. Let's get to it, and welcome everyone to 2020! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:_**

 _"First I was the one who brought your Decks back to you." Moon Shadow told him which made Dan turn to him, "Second I founded something out about Roget. He's from the Fusion Dimension."_

 _"He's what!?" Dan asked in shock._

 _The screen shifts to Shinji calling to the Commons, "Letting kids duel us is a cowardly move for the Tops. Their not taking us seriously as they always been! For this we shall show no mercy to her, or to the other Tops!"_

 _The screen then shows Tetra, and Dewdark tuning as Allie chanted, "Synchro Summon!" Allie chanted, "Level 3, Tatsunoko!"_

 _Tatsunoko bubbled appearing from the ocean summoned as the screen then shows Shinji grabbing an Action Card only for his eyes to widen losing when it wasn't the right one, and Dan told Shinji about the right side as Celina stepped in with her firm look, "You better listen well buster. You better not let me catch you trying to hurt Dan, and listen to his words. He, and Allie had spared you from certain death, or something worse from happening had you continue this rebellion."_

 _Then it shows Frederick, and Luna getting ready to duel as Frederick prepares himself._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _ **"Alright cowpikes! It's time for this new round of the tournament! What exactly is up next?"**_ Melissa Trail asked with a smile, **_"Well let's find out here in this next round with Frederick vs Luna!"_**

The crowd cheered as the two entered the ring on their Duel Boards as Luna turned to Frederick with a smile, "Good luck."

"You two." Frederick grinned as the countdown started off while Crossover Acceleration is activated showing it's another Action Duel.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 **"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Activated."** both Duel Boards said to them.

 ** _"3... 2... 1... GO!"_**

With that sound off they rode off calling together, "LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: E for Extinction by TFK)**

 **Frederick: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They both sped off before Luna exited first as Melissa Trail from a helicopter called, "And Luna goes first!"

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna drew before looking over, and smiled, "I summon Armored White Bear in attack mode!"

At that a bear wearing armor appeared.

* * *

 _White Armored Bear_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT Beast-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I end with two face-downs." Luna ended her turn.

Frederick 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Frederick called drawing, and took a card from his hand, "And I'll activate Fossil Dig!"

* * *

 _Fossil Dig_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Level 6 or lower Dinosaur monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When I activate this card, I can take a Dino from my deck that's level 6 or lower, and add it to my hand!" Frederick grinned adding a card, "Then, I summon Dino Beast - Stego!"

The Doodle Stegosaurus appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Stego_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without tributing but if you do you cannot summon other monsters this turn. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Whoa." Luna blinked surprised.

Frederick smiled, "Don't think it's over quite yet. Because, I activate Doodle Marker - Yellow."

* * *

 _Doodle Marker - Yellow_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Doodle Beast" monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your Deck with an equal or lower level from your Deck. During your turn, except the turn this card is sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, add 1 "Doodle Marker" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Doodle Marker - Yellow" per turn._

* * *

"So now I summon a new Dino that has a level lower then Stego! So come, Doodle Beast - Ankylo!" Frederick called as a purple colored dinosaur showing of a ankylosaurus appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Ankylo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card is summoned: Target 1 level 6 or lower "Doodle Beast" monster you control, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster until this turn's End Phase. You can Normal Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. You can only use each effect of "Doodle Beast - Ankylo" per turn._

* * *

"And as Ankylo is summoned it gains Stego's points!" Frederick called as Ankylo roared gaining strength. **(ATK: 1100 + 1200 = 2300)**

Luna gasped surprised at this.

"And now my Ankylo allows me to summon a second time! So I sacrifice my Stego!" Frederick called as Stego vanished as he called, "To call on my strongest Dino! Face my Tyranno!"

Tyranno appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Tyranno_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Doodle Beast" monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now your monster goes kerplunk, and Tyranno gains half it's points!" Frederick grinned as Tyranno smacked it's tail on White Armored Bear destroying it.

 _Tyranno: **(ATK: 2400 + 900 = 3300)**_

"That's enough to win this battle!" Tate cried amazed.

Dan told him, "Don't be too sure. Luna's Deck is focus on Stall, and Burn so it'll be hard for Frederick to score a victory."

Luna grunted from the loss of her monster but called, "Whenever White Armored Bear is destroyed by battle or by card effect it allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Light Attribute Beast monster from my Deck! Come Sunlight Unicorn!"

At that a blue maned unicorn appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is an Equip Spell Card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"Whoa pretty!" Allie smiled excited seeing the Unicorn.

"Whoa Tyranno attack that Unicorn!" Frederick called as Tyranno charged on at Sunlight Unicorn.

Luna grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"It protects Sunlight Unicorn from the battle, and halves the damage!" Luna called as Tyranno struck Sunlight Unicorn but Luna got hit. **(Luna: 3250)** "Then I activate my face-down, Begone, Knave!"

* * *

 _Begone, Knave!_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a monster inflicts Battle Damage to a player, return the monster to its owner's hand._

* * *

"Whenever, I take damage from a monster's attack that monster goes back to the hand!" Luna called shocking Frederick as Tyranno was returned back to his hand.

Dan whistled, "Man clever. That'll leave Frederick open for an attack if he doesn't be careful when he attacks."

Frederick at that grunted, "I set a card down. Your turn."

 _Ankylo: **(ATK: 2300 - 1200 = 1100)**_

* * *

 **Frederick: 4000**

 **Luna: 3250**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew, and smiled, "I activate, Horn of the Unicorn!"

* * *

 _Horn of the Unicorn_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck._

* * *

"So now Sunlight Unicorn gains 700 attack, and defense points." Luna said as Sunlight glowed. **(ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500/DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700)** "Now attack Doodle Beast - Ankylo!"

Sunlight Unicorn fired a beam from her horn at Ankylo grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Choice Choice!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"So now Ankylo isn't destroyed!" Frederick called as the attack struck. **(Frederick: 2600)**

"Due to Begone, Knave Sunlight Unicorn returns to my hand." Luna said adding the card to her hand, "And as Horn of the Unicorn was sent to the graveyard from the field it returns to the top of my deck."

She set the card before saying, "I set two cards. I end my turn."

Frederick 2nd Turn:

 _'Why did she leave herself open?'_ Frederick thought confused before drawing saying, "Okay first off I'll activate Doodle Fusion!"

* * *

 _Doodle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your Deck or hand as Fusion Material. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand, add this card to your hand, and if you do target 1 "Doodle Beast" monster you control, it gains 800 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Doodle Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"So now I can summon a Fusion Doodle!" Frederick grinned as Tyranno from his hand fused with a pink pterodactyl doodle in a colorful vortex.

"Now that's a card, I know Frederick didn't have before." Dan said blinking wondering where Frederick got that Fusion Card.

"Doodle of the main Dino of the Times of Prehistoric! Doodle of the Dino of the Sky! Fuse together to create a new Dino worthy of the audience! Fusion Summon! Level 8, Doodle Beast - Microraptor!" Frederick chanted as a sky blue colored doodle of a Microraptor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Microraptor_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Doodle Beast - Pterodactyl" + 1 "Doodle Beast" monster  
When this card is Fusion Summoned: Tribute 1 level 4 or lower "Dino Beast" monster you control, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to double the tributed monster's ATK. This card is unaffected to the effects of opponent's Spell/Trap Cards._

* * *

"And now as Microrapter is summoned, I tribute a Doodle Beast to have it gain double it's points!" Frederick called as Ankylo vanished for Microrapter to gain points. **(ATK: 2600 + (1100 * 2) = 4800)**

"That's enough to win this duel!" Tate called with a smile.

Dan looked on suspicious as this position reminded him something about Luna before Frederick called, "Now Microrapter attack!"

Microrapter charged only for Luna to call, "I activate Photon Lead!"

* * *

 _Photon Lead_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"So now I summon a level 4 or lower Light monster from my hand!" Luna called, "Come Kuribon!"

At that a brown girl kuriboh appeared with a ribbon giggling.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _During damage calculation, if this card is attacked by your opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle, your opponent gains LP equal to the attacking monster's ATK, also you return this card to your hand._

* * *

 _'Kuribon!'_ Dan thought now remembering before asking himself, _'But why need that spell? Can't Kuribon summon herself?'_

"Okay don't see why you done that but Microrapter will attack!" Frederick called as Microrapter attacked Kuribon.

"No! I activate Kuribon's ability! I return her to the hand to nullify the damage, and you gain life points equal to Microrapter's!" Luna called as Kuribon vanished.

Frederick looked confused, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes because, I can activate this. Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Luna called activating a trap.

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"So now any Life Points you gain instead turns to you taking damage!" Luna said shocking Frederick who was shocked.

* * *

 **Frederick: 0000**

 **Luna: 3250**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

"Okay first Kuribon is missing her effect to be summoned from the hand, and now Luna has Bad Reaction instead of Oberon's Prank?" Dan asked seeing that.

 ** _'Either way it was enough for her to win.'_** Ray told him which he nodded in agreement.

They rode back as Tate said to Frederick, "Great try, Frederick. You came close with that one."

Frederick frowned before smiled shrugging, "Awe well, I will get better."

"That's the spirit. Never give ya." Dan smiled patting his back before turning over, "Hey Zuzu's coming in."

They looked to see Zuzu in her white Turbo Uniform was riding with Akiza as the arrow shows another Action Duel is gonna happen as Crossover Acceleration activated.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 **"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Activated."** both Duel Runners said to them.

 _ **"And now here is time for two ladies to duel! First up we have our favorite Psychic Duelist, and successor of the Archadia Movement, Akiza Izinski, and her opponent the equally breath taking, and melodic maestra, Zuzu Boyle!"**_ Melissa Trail called as both riders take their spots.

 _'Zuzu...'_ Yuya thought praying for Zuzu to be alright.

 ** _"3... 2... 1... GO!"_**

With that sound off they rode off calling together, "LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Tourniquet by Evanescence)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 ** _"And both ladies are speeding off, and-"_ **Melissa Trail called as Zuzu barely passed through, **_"And Zuzu is first!"_**

"Not bad. Show me what you can do." Akiza smiled to her.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Zuzu called drawing looking before saying, "And I'll activate Fortissmo!"

* * *

 _Fortissimo_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"But I'll get to what it does later. For now, I summon Crystal Rose!" Zuzu called as the monster Julia gave her appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" or "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's name becomes the sent monster's name, until the End Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Crystal Rose" once per turn._

* * *

"And now once a turn this flower can take the place of a Gem-Knight, or Melodious monster when I Fusion Summon by sending that card to the graveyard! I'll discard Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra to do that!" Zuzu called as the rose glowed to a shine, "And then as I have a Melodious monster in play, I can summon Canon the Melodious Diva!"

A blue fairy appeared letting out a melodic hum.

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

"And then, I activate Celestial Transformation!" Zuzu called as she activated a spell.

* * *

 _Celestial Transformation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"So now I can summon a Fairy from my hand at the cost of half it's points, and destroying it at the end of this turn! So I'll summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu called as a small pink fairy wielding a brown mace appeared with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Tamtam the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Special Summoned while you control a "Melodious" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it loses 500 ATK, and if it does, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Tamtam: **(ATK: 1000 / 2 = 500)**_

"Three monsters on her first turn already." Julia smirked impressed by the way her rival is playing against Akiza.

"And she isn't done I bet." Yuto said staring in.

Zuzu meanwhile called, "And now since Tamtam was summoned while I have a Melodious in play, I can take Polymerization from my Deck, and add it straight to my hand!"

She shows the Fusion Spell.

 ** _"And Zuzu is another Fusion Summoner! Hope she can do well against Akiza!"_** Melissa Trail called from the helicopter to her audience.

Zuzu then called, "And now I activate Polymerization! This spell allows me to fuse monsters together to create a new monster!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now I Crystal Rose treated as Mozarta, Canon, and Tamtam together!" Zuzu called as the three monsters fused together.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

At that a purple, and yellow dressed fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters_  
 _This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa..." Allie, Tate, and Frederick said in awe by her new Fusion Monster's appearance.

Akiza was also in awe looking amazed.

Zuzu grinned, "Don't stare too long. Tamtam's Special Ability activates! When this girl's used for a Fusion Summon by lowering Bloom Prima's attack points by 500 you take 500 points of damage!"

Tamtam at that weakened Bloom Prima before attacking Akzia. **(Akiza: 3500)**

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

"And then for every monster used in her Fusion Summon she gains 300 attack points!" Zuzu added to Akiza.

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1400 + (300 * 3) = 2300)**_

"And then Fortissimo's special effect!" Zuzu added, "It allows Bloom Prima to gain 800 attack points until the next Standby Phase!"

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 2300 + 800 = 3100)**_

"I end my turn." Zuzu ended her turn.

"Clever." Dan said impressed, "With that Zuzu not only can have a strong monster out but she also dealt first blood, and not worry about Tamtam's effect to weaken Bloom Prima."

"That's our Zuzu. She hasn't faltered for even a single day! That makes Gong super proud!" Gong grinned at this.

"But against Akiza she's gonna need to be careful." Dan told them.

Akiza 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn. I draw!" Akiza called drawing, "And I'll summon White Rose Dragon!"

At that a small dragon that has white roses on it appeared growling.

* * *

 _White Rose Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Rose Dragon" monster from your hand or GY, except "White Rose Dragon". You can only use each of these effects of "White Rose Dragon" once per turn:_  
 _● If you control a Dragon Tuner or Plant Tuner: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: You can send 1 Level 4 or higher Plant monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

 _'Huh?'_ Dan though surprised seeing it, "That's another card, I don't remember a 5D's character having."

 ** _'All of their Decks might have gotten a lot of support since the last time you seen them.'_** Ray guessed the reason as he nodded.

"And as I summoned this card, I can summon a Rose Dragon from my hand or graveyard. So I summon Red Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as a second Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red Rose Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: You can Special Summon 1 "Rose Dragon" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Red Rose Dragon", then, if it was sent for the Synchro Summon of "Black Rose Dragon" or a Plant Synchro Monster, you can also add 1 "Frozen Rose" or 1 "Blooming of the Darkest Rose" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Red Rose Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now watch as I combine these two flowers together!" Akiza called as the two flew up for White Rose Dragon to turn to 4 rings as Red Rose Dragon turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

At Akiza's chant a black dragon having red roses, and bright green eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Oh my..." Zuzu trailed off in shock.

"The Black Rose Dragon, Akiza's signature card!" Dan said in awe.

"And now I activate her Special Ability! Since I Synchro Summoned her all cards on the field are destroyed!" Akiza called as Black Rose Dragon started a gale.

"What!?" Gong asked in shock.

"All cards are destroyed?" Yuya asked in shock.

With Akiza's words, 'Black Rose Gale', Black Rose Dragon's power destroyed not only every card on Zuzu's field but also Black Rose Dragon itself from the smoke. Zuzu looked around in shock seeing her field was cleared in a instant, and realized too late Akiza grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Mirror Barrier!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"So now any Card Effect that should harm Black Rose Dragon is negated!" Akiza called as the smoke cleared showing Black Rose Dragon had survived her effect, "And then I activate White Rose, and Red Rose's Special abilities! When White Rose is sent to the graveyard, I can send a level 4 or higher plant from my Deck to the graveyard. I sent to the graveyard, Lord Poison. And as Red Rose was sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon for Black Rose Dragon or a plant, I can add Frozen Roar to my hand!"

After adding the spell Zuzu called, "Well I can add a card of my own thanks to Bloom Prima's Special Ability! When she's destroyed, I add Mozarta from my graveyard to my hand!"

Akiza soon called, "And now Black Rose attack Zuzu directly!"

Black Rose Dragon charged a blast attacking Zuzu who sped for an Action Card grabbing it, and was hit. **(Zuzu: 1600)** "I activate Damage Draw!"

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since I took 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Zuzu called drawing twice.

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Akiza ended her turn allowing Zuzu to go.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 1600**

 **Akiza: 3500**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Zuzu called drawing looking over her cards calling, "I'll activate Ostinato!"

* * *

 _Ostinato_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using 2 monsters from your hand and/or Deck as Fusion Material. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the monster Fusion Summoned by this effect, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"With my field clear of monsters, I can Fusion Summon a Melodious using 2 monsters from my Hand or Deck but that monster is destroyed at the end of the turn, and I summon the monsters used! I fuse Mozarta in my hand with Elegy the Melodious Diva!"

The two fused together.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva appeared letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"That's perfect against that dragon!" Allie cried with a smile.

"Yeah battle nor effects can do anything against her!" Tate agreed smiling.

"Battle yes but not so much on effects." Dan told them, "Effects that aren't destruction related can damage Bloom Diva."

"And now Bloom Diva attack Black Rose Dragon with Vaporizing Vocal!" Zuzu called as Bloom Diva attacked Black Rose as her ability activated while Akiza grabbed an Action Card but was hit. **(Akiza: 1100)**

 _ **"Akiza grabbed an Action Card but couldn't activate it!"**_ Melissa Trail cried seeing it.

Akiza called, "Well here's this! I activate the trap, Shadow Impulse!"

* * *

 _Shadow Impulse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Synchro Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 of those Synchro Monsters; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Synchro Monster with the same Level and Type as that monster but with a different name. You can only activate 1 "Shadow Impulse" per turn._

* * *

"So now since you destroyed Black Rose Dragon, I can summon a new Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck that is the same type, and level as her!" Akiza called.

Dan asked confused, "What? But she doesn't have any cards like that. At least that's how I remember..."

"And now appear to the field! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Akiza called as a dragon looking like Black Rose Dragon but has a different aura roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned, or a Level 5 or higher monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: Target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Hey, I don't remember that!" Dan cried seeing it looking shocked, "Just how much support for their decks do the 5D's Characters have?"

"Quite a bit. Which means they'll be tough opponents." Declan said to him as they watched.

"And now as Moonlight was summoned to your field, I take a Special Summoned monster on your field, and sent it right back to your hand!" Akiza revealed shocking them.

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Go Moonlight Path!" Akiza called as Moonlight Dragon charged through Bloom Diva returning herself to Zuzu's Extra Deck as Zuzu grunted, "Alright what's next Zuzu?"

Zuzu grunted before saying, "I set 3 cards, and end my turn."

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew, "My turn! And I summon Blue Rose Dragon!"

At that a blue rose appeared.

* * *

 _Blue Rose Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Black Rose Dragon" or 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And now Blue Rose Dragon attack!" Akiza called as Blue Rose charged at Zuzu who went to grab an Action Card grabbing it before Akiza grabbed her own as Zuzu called, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"It stops the attack!" Zuzu called as Blue Rose passed through her.

"Then Moonlight will attack!" Akiza called as Moonlight charged at Zuzu who went for another Action Card only to get hit as she thought, _'She got me... Melodious Illusion, Necro Fusion, and Miraculous Descent can't protect me... Sorry Yugo.'_

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Akiza: 1100**

 **Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried shocked seeing Zuzu lost against Akiza.

"She lost?" Allie asked in shock.

Dan admitted, "Akiza's tough. And I didn't expect her to have that Dragon but if she has that then any Fusion, Zuzu tries to summon will instantly be wiped out. So Akiza had her this time."

"Indeed. And more so, that we know she'll be around." Declan said to him, "Of course we can't go to her yet just as soon as the rest of Round 1 is over, and the Team Matches are done."

"Oh speaking of..." Dan turned to Riley with a smile, "Be careful Riri. Yuya's tough we both know that but I will root for ya."

"Oh thanks." Riley smiled kissing his cheek as Yuya smiled before he, and Riley walked to the field.

* * *

 **Sorry if the first match wasn't that good. In my defense since most of Luna's cards weren't made in real life, or some of their effects are missing then it'll be tough, and Frederick's cards weren't released either so that match was tough for me. And then we had Akiza vs Zuzu. Akiza's new cards are strong alright, and even with Shadow Impulse, and Moolight Dragon had instantly defeated Zuzu right? Well next up is Riley's match against Yuya. Where will this lead too, and who will win this round? Find out next time. Be sure to leave questions for Dan, and be sure to review!**


	42. Pendulum vs Burning Abyss!

**Okay time for the next Q &A everybody!**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

What would you do if you lost your loved ones in this conflict? Celina, Yuya, and Riley come to mind immediately as the ones you might lose.

 **Dan:**...That would crush me... Physically, and emotionally... I don't know what to do but I will be sad for a long time.

 _Question 2 from Unknowedz:_

Dan,what do you think if you had counterparts from different dimensions, just like Yuya?

 **Dan:** What?

 _Question 3 from_ _Valkoor123113_ _:_

So Dan. Out of all the Kuribohs, which one would be your favorite?

 **Dan:** The one I have right now, Kuribohrn. bopdog will try to get me to use him more. It's effect revives a monster that was destroyed in battle so it's useful.

 _Question 4 from electriuser:_

Dan do you think that Action Duels make duelists weaker?

 **Dan:** I don't see why that's suppose to be an issue. It just gives them cards to discard if they don't want to send any cards vital to their plains to use, and also defend themselves or land final blows.

 **And that's the questions Dan will answer for this chapter! Let's see what Riley can do against Yuya! ENJOY!**

 **Re-Edited: 1/11/2020**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:_**

 _They both sped off before Luna exited first as Melissa Trail from a helicopter called, "And Luna goes first!"_

 _The scene changes as Frederick grinned as his monsters fused, "So now I can summon a Fusion Doodle!"_

 _"Now that's a card, I know Frederick didn't have before." Dan said blinking._

 _"Doodle of the main Dino of the Times of Prehistoric! Doodle of the Dino of the Sky! Fuse together to create a new Dino worthy of the audience! Fusion Summon! Level 8, Doodle Beast - Microraptor!" Frederick chanted as Microraptor appeared roaring._

 _The scene then changed to Luna calling, "Come Kuribon!"_

 _At that Kuribon appeared giggling._

 _The scene changed to where Black Rose Dragon's power destroyed not only every card on Zuzu's field but also Black Rose Dragon itself from the smoke. Zuzu looked around in shock seeing her field was cleared in a instant, and realized too late Akiza grabbed an Action Card, Mirror Barrier, which protected Black Rose Dragon before losing due to Moonlight Dragon._

 _"Oh speaking of..." Dan turned to Riley with a smile, "Be careful Riri. Yuya's tough we both know that but I will root for ya."_

 _"Oh thanks." Riley smiled kissing his cheek as Yuya smiled before he, and Riley walked to the field ready to start their duel._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan watches as Riley, and Yuya got ready for their duel. He doesn't know what will happen but knows that it's gonna be a tough one. Afterwhich Gong, Aura, and Yuto their remaining Lancers along with Leo will face off in the final rounds. And from their the Team Rounds will start off, and it will be hard since he knows the Team Match-ups will be stronger then anything, and it will put the teamwork of the Lancers to the test. He just hopes it doesn't end in a big failure.

"Okay Riley remember to have fun okay?" Yuya asked with a smile as Riley nodded to him as the arrow sped to Action Duel.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 ** _"And now cowpikes were on to the next round of the tournament!"_** Melissa Trail called to them, _**"And it starts from two of these duelists! Dueltainer Yuya Sakaki, and a girl with big talents Riley Akaba!"**_

The two got ready against each other as the countdown starts.

 **"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Activated."** both Dueling Equipment said to them.

 ** _"3... 2... 1... GO!"_**

"LET'S RIDE!" They sped off

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Angels by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

At that the sped before Riley exited first as Melissa Trail called from her helicopter, _**"And Riley has passed first!"**_

Riley 1st Turn:

"Okay my go!" Riley called drawing, "And I activate the spell, Dark World Dealings!"

* * *

 _Dark World Dealings_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

"We both draw a card but discard." Riley said drawing before discarding as Yuya did the same, "And now Cagna's ability activates. When it's sent to the graveyard, I take a Burning Abyss Spell or Trap card, and send it to the graveyard. I send The Traveler and the Burning Abyss! And then I summon Crane Crane!"

At that a wooden bird appeared.

* * *

 _Crane Crane_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target, but it has its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Crane Crane" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 3 monster from the graveyard by negating it's special abilities." Riley told him, "Come back Cagna!"

Cagna appeared growling.

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh. By negating it's abilities, Cagna won't destroy itself since Crane Crane isn't a Burning Abyss monster." Dan said at this with a smile, "I knew she would have a defensive card against that effect."

"And now level 3 Cagna tunes level Crane Crane!" Riley called as the two entered the Overlay Network.

 ** _"Oh, and Riley is Xyz Summoning!"_** Melissa Trail cried seeing this.

"Warrior of the Forbidden Contracts! Reach forth, and find the Light of the Eternal, and lend me your power! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

Dante appeared readying itself against Yuya's cards.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now I activate Barbar's special ability! If I have no Spell or Trap Cards, I can summon him!" Riley called as Barbar appeared.

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"I end my turn with a face-down." Riley ended her turn.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay Riley my turn draw!" Yuya called drawing, and looked, "And I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

After he drew two cards he grinned, "And then I start with the spell card, Soul Pendulum!"

* * *

 _Soul Pendulum_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones; change each target's Pendulum Scale by 1 (min. 1). You can only use this effect of "Soul Pendulum" once per turn. Each time your Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned, place 1 counter on this card. Pendulum Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for each counter on this card. You can remove 3 counters from this card; during your Main Phase this turn, you can conduct 1 Pendulum Summon of a monster(s) in addition to your Pendulum Summon. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"And then I set the Pendulum Scale with scale 2 Performapal Ballad, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya called as the scale was set.

* * *

 _Performapal Ballad_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Plant/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, when your "Performapal" monster battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 600 ATK (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If your "Performapal" monster attacked, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of that "Performapal" monster._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"Since Ballad in my Pendulum Zone isn't a Odd-Eyes, or Magician it's scale is from 8 to 4." Yuya told her.

 _Timegazer: **(PS: 8 / 2 = 4)**_

"But that means you can only Pendulum Summon level 3 monsters." Riley said confused.

Yuya grinned, "Yeah that's true but it's thanks to Soul Pendulum that'll change! Once a turn I can increase or decrease the Scale of my Pendulum Cards! So Ballad's scale is now 1, and Timegazer's Scale turns 5!"

 _Ballad: **(PS: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 _Timegazer: **(PS: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"From 3 to 2, 3, and 4." Tate said seeing this, "So now Yuya can Pendulum Summon lower monsters."

"Yeah, and can tribute summon also." Dan agreed.

"And now with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya grinned, "Now come!"

The Portal spewed two.

"Performapal Barracuda, and Performapal Celestial Magician!" Yuya called as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Barracuda_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Plant/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if your "Performapal" monster battles an opponent's monster, before damage calculation: You can make that opponent's monster lose ATK equal to the difference between its original ATK and current ATK (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __During either player's turn: You can target 1 "Performapal" monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; it gains ATK equal to the difference until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Barracuda" once per turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Celestial Magician_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _When exactly 1 face-up Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed by battle, or an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon that destroyed monster, then destroy this card. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Celestial Magician" once per turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can apply the following effect(s) for the rest of this turn, based on the other monsters you currently control._  
 _● Fusion: This card can attack directly._  
 _● Synchro: Your opponent cannot activate monster effects._  
 _● Xyz: This card's ATK becomes double its original ATK._  
 _● Pendulum: During the End Phase, add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Performapal Celestial Magician" once per turn._

* * *

"And since I Pendulum Summoned a Pendulum Monster, Soul Pendulum gains a counter!" Yuya added.

 _Soul Pendulum: **(Counter: 1)**_

"And all Pendulum Monsters gain 300 points for each counter!" Yuya told her.

 _Barracuda: **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800)**_

 _Celestial Magician: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

 ** _"And Yuya has displayed quick summons!"_** Melissa Trail called.

Yuya then called, "Then I activate Duelist Alliance!"

* * *

 _Duelist Alliance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If there is a card in the Pendulum Zone: Add 1 "Pendulum" Pendulum Monster or "Pendulum" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Duelist Alliance" per turn._

* * *

"As their's a card in my Pendulum Zone, I can can take a Pendulum Monster with Pendulum in it's name or a Pendulum Spell/Trap Card from my Deck or my hand." Yuya said adding a card, "And my choice of card is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Then I use my two monsters, and sacrifice them so I can summon Odd-Eyes!"

At that Odd-Eyes appeared roaring from their place.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

"And there's Yuya's ace!" Allie smiled.

Riley called, "Good thing you brought him out because I activate my trap!"

"A trap?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss!" Riley called activating it.

* * *

 _Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 2 face-up "Burning Abyss" monsters you control to the Graveyard, then target up to 3 cards on the field; destroy those targets._

* * *

"By sending Dante, and Barbar to the graveyard 3 cards on the field are destroyed!" Riley said as the two vanished.

"Say what?" Yuya asked shocked that Riley has a card like that.

"I destroy Odd-Eyes, Ballad, and Timegazer!" Riley called as the trap fired at the three.

Yuya called, "I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Pendulum Impenetrable!"

* * *

 _Pendulum Impenetrable_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _This turn, cards in Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects, also negate any effect activated by your opponent that targeted a card(s) in the Pendulum Zones._

* * *

"This turn only cards in Pendulum Zones can't be destroyed by your effects, and they can negate any effect that targets them!" Yuya called as the trap's effect was stopped.

"Huh? How come Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed?" Allie asked seeing the dragon was unaffected.

Dan suggested, "Impenetrable negates a card that targets a Pendulum Scale so it might've negated the entire effect so Odd-Eyes isn't effected. Still that was a good try for Riley."

"Yes. She nearly got rid of Yuya's best attributes." Declan agreed, "And now she's defenseless before Odd-Eyes."

Riley grunted before calling, "I activate Dante's special ability! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can add a Burning Abyss card from my graveyard to my hand! I add Traveler and the Burning Abyss! Then Cagna's ability! I send Terminus to the graveyard! Then Barbar's! I banish Cagna, and Dante to deal 600 points of damage!"

The fireballs charged on which hit Yuya. **(Yuya: 3400)**

 _ **"And Riley is not going down without a fight!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Yuya called, "Go Odd-Eyes attack with Spiral Flame Strike!"

Odd-Eyes roared attacking Riley who grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Choice Choice!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"So now the damage Odd-Eyes will dealt is halved!" Riley called as the attack was lowered hitting her. **(Riley: 2600)**

"Okay I end my turn." Yuya ended his turn.

* * *

 **Riley: 2600**

 **Yuya: 3400**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

As they sped over a curve Riley drew, "My turn draw! And I summon Farfa!"

Farfa appeared at this.

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

"And then due to the effect of Rubic I summon him!" Riley called as Rubic appeared.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Level 3 Rubic tunes level 3 Farfa!" Riley called as the two tuned.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Songwriter of the Forbidden Contracts! Transcend from the deepest darkness, and lend me your power! Synchro Summon! Arise level 6! Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"

Virgil appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"And there's Virgil." Dan said seeing it, "It's not strong enough to take Odd-Eyes out but I feel that'll not be an issue."

"I don't use Farfa's ability." Riley told Yuya which confused him, "And now I activate Virgil's ability! By discarding a Burning Abyss card in my hand, I can have 1 card you control go to your Deck!"

"As usual she's good." Dan smiled, "Farfa banishes a monster until the end of the turn. But shuffling it into the Deck is a different matter."

"I shuffle Odd-Eyes back to the Deck!" Riley said discarding a card as Virgil strum notes at Odd-Eyes making it vanish as Yuya grunted, "And now I activate Cir's Special Ability! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Burning Abyss besides itself from the graveyard! Come back Farfa!"

Farfa appeared again ready.

"Whoa Riley your good." Yuya grinned to her as she smiled.

"Thanks. Virgil attacks directly!" Riley called as Virgil charged at Yuya as he sped before grabbing an Action Card calling, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates Virgil's attack!" Yuya called as Virgil stopped before flying back.

Riley called, "Farfa attacks!"

Farfa charged, and managed to hit Yuya. **(Yuya: 2400)**

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Riley ended her turn.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Okay Riley your getting me." Yuya smiled drawing, "But I have Soul Pendulum! So now it changes my Scale again!"

 _Ballad: **(PS: 1 + 1 = 2)**_

 _Timegazer: **(PS: 5 + 1 = 6)**_

"And now I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya called the portal shot 3, "Ballad, Celastial Magician welcome back! And let's add, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!"

The two appeared along with a Phoenix creature.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy the card in your other Pendulum Zone, and if you do, Special Summon this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Performapal" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Soul Pendulum: **(Counter: 2)**_

 _Barracuda: **(ATK: 500 + (300 * 2) = 1100)**_

 _Celestial Magician: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 2) = 2100)**_

 _Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix_ _: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

"Yuya's monsters get stronger the more he Pendulum Summons." Celina said seeing this.

Sylvio grunted, "And I'm suppose to be the best Pendulum Player."

"And now Riley here's this! Celastial Magician attacks directly!" Yuya called as the Magician charged, "And now Ballad's Pendulum Ability! If a Performapal attacks your monster loses 600 attack points!"

"What?" Riley asked hearing that.

 _Virgil: **(ATK: 2500 - 600 = 1900)**_

"And since a Pendulum Monster is battling you can't use traps thanks to Timegazer's Pendulum Ability!" Yuya added to her, "Go Celastial Magician!"

The magician attacked which destroyed Virgil. **(Riley: 2400)**

"I activate Virgil's special ability! When he is sent to the graveyard, I can draw a card." Riley said drawing a card.

"Okay well now Light Phoenix attacks Farfa! And then Barracuda gives Light Phoenix a boost by giving it a double of the points it gained" Yuya called as Light Phoenix charged destroying Farfa as Riley grunted. **(ATK: 2600 + 600 = 3200)** **(Riley: 0200)**

"Farfa's ability activates! It banishes a monster until the end phase! I banish Barracuda!" Riley called as Barracuda vanished, "Then I activate my trap, The Traveler and the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

 _The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

"I take a number of Burning Abyss monsters that were sent to the graveyard, and summon them!" Riley called, "Virgil, Farfa come on back!"

The two appeared again.

"Okay." Yuya grinned, "I end my turn which means Farfa's ability wears off."

Barracuda reappeared.

"And then Celastial Magician's ability also activates. During the end phase if I have a Pendulum Monster on my field, I can add a Pendulum Monster to my hand." Yuya said adding the card.

* * *

 **Riley: 0200**

 **Yuya: 2400**

* * *

Riley 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Riley drew making her second card in her hand looking before saying, "First I activate Virgil's ability! I discard Graff from my hand to shuffle a card to your deck! I shuffle Soul Pendulum!"

Yuya grunted as his spell vanished.

 _Barracuda: **(ATK: 1100 - (300 * 2) = 800)**_

 _Celestial Magician: **(ATK: 2100 - (300 * 2) = 1500)**_

 _Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix_ _: **(ATK: 2600 - (300 * 2) = 2000)**_

"With that Yuya's monsters can't gain anymore points, nor can Yuya change their scales anymore." Dan said seeing this.

"Which means their stuck at 2, and 6." Gong agreed seeing this.

"Then Graff's ability summons Alich from my Deck!" Riley added to soften it up as Alich appeared.

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites!" Riley added.

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"I add a Ritual Monster, and Ritual Spell to my hand!" Riley said adding both cards.

"Wait did she say Ritual?" a Tops man asked surprised.

"And I activate it! Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!" Riley added.

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"So now I sacrifice Farfa, and Alich!" Riley called as the two were tributed.

"Demon Lord of the Forbidden Contracts! I beg thee of you to write your ancient writings to the Dark Contracts, and emerge to lend me your power! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Malacoda appeared shining his blade.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Farfa, and Alich's abilities activate! It negates Barracuda's abilities, and then Farfa banishes Light Phoenix!" Riley called as both monsters effect them.

"I activate Light Phoenix's special ability! By tributing it Barracuda gains 1000 points!" Yuya countered as Light Phoenix vanished.

 _Barracuda:_ _ **(ATK: 500 + 1000 = 1500)**_

"Well now I switch Virgil to attack mode, banish Terminus for Malacoda to gain 800 attack points, and now Malacoda attack Celestial Magician!" Riley called as Malacoda attacked Celestial Magician. **(ATK: 2700 + 800 = 3500)**

"Ballad's effect activates!" Yuya called as Ballad lowered the points of Malacoda. **(ATK: 3500 - 600 = 2900)**

 **(Yuya: 1000)**

"Next Virgil attacks Barracuda!" Riley called as Virgil attacked destroying Barracuda as Yuya grabbed a card, "I activate the Action Spell, Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

 _ **"And both duelists are on their last leg! Yuya better do something fast!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Riley then said, "Okay. I end my turn Yuya."

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"Not bad Riley... Your a strong duelist, and I can see what Dan saw in you." Yuya smiled which made both Riley, and Yuya blush, "But it's my turn! I draw!"

Yuya looked, and widen his eyes before smiling, "Okay I Pendulum Summon! Come on back!"

At that the three Pendulum Monsters appeared, "And now I summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

At that a white, and green performer appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner, also its Level becomes 1 (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card, Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, is used as Synchro Material, banish it. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card._

* * *

"Wait Synchron?" Dan asked shocked.

"Now I sacrifice Celestial Magician, and Baracuda to attack summon Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called as Odd-Eyes appeared roaring, "And then level 2 Synchron tunes level 5 Light Phoenix!"

The two flew up tuning together.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

 ** _"And now Yuya is doing a Synchro Summon!"_ **Melissa Trail called at this.

"I Synchro Summon! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya called as a red version of Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, also this card cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" once per turn. Monsters in your opponent's possession cannot activate their effects during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"A Synchro Monster?" Riley asked in shock.

"And now time to finish this!" Yuya grinned, "You played good Riley! Meteoburst attacks Virgil!"

Meteorburst charged at Virgil.

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Attack Force!" Yuya called.

* * *

 _Attack Force_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Your monster gains 600 ATK, during damage calculation only._

* * *

"It allows Meteorburst to gain 600 points!" Yuya called as Meteorburst grew stronger. **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**

Riley grabbed a card before looking, and Virgil was struck.

* * *

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Yuya: 1000**

 **Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

 _ **"And with that Yuya wins the match, and advances onward!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the crowd cheered for Yuya.

Riley smiled at Yuya as Yuya told her, "You played a good game Riley."

As they head back Dan smiled hugging Riley, "You did great Riley."

Riley blushed with a smile as Aura, Gong, and Yuto looked at the screen, and sees the match ups. Soon it was decided.

Match 13: Gong Strong vs Leo

Match 14: Aura Sentia vs Yuto

 ** _"And now the final two matches in the first round has been decided!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this, _**"And good on time too! The next battle will begin in the afternoon! Until then our remaining duelists should get some dinner before the next match! They deserve a big meal!"**_

Hearing that some Officers guided the Lancers to where the cafeteria is at.

* * *

 **And that's Yuya's Pendulum Power here. Despite Riley's best efforts Yuya advances onward. And next up is the final matches of the first round, and the team match-ups start off! Be sure to leave questions for Dan, and be sure to review!**


	43. Final Matches of Round 1!

**Okay time for the next Q &A everybody!**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Would you be willing to make "That" sacrifice to save Riley? Let's just say there's a possibility it may be you or her in this war before it ends.

 **Dan:** I would do so. If it means everyone will be safe when it comes to that then yes I will. My life is not important in this war during, and after it so I'm not needed if it comes to that.

 _Question 2 from Unknowedz:_

Dan, what will you do if someone you value, for example, Declan or Yuya, betrays you because they had no choice in order to save you from a certain doom if they did not?

 **Dan:** I don't know what you meant but if I have to answer I would forgive them, and do my best to help in avoiding that.

 **Questions answered. And I had made a re-edit on the last chapter so now Yuya advances since it was a force win which is what I wanted to avoid that makes the animes different from here. ENJOY!**

* * *

With Yuya's match done, and him advancing they were in the cafeteria in different sections where to Yuya's dismay can't leave so he can find Zuzu. Dan at least told him that they can reach her after the tournament, and they need to try, and have fun during it. For now though they have to not only prove not to the High Council their friends, but also make Roget answers to his crimes for the Satellite's destruction.

Dan was eating some Ramen with Riley beside him eating some Sushi as the rest of the Lancers eat their own meals with Kit, and Dennis who said they can join them for dinner, and see the rest of the matches for the rest of the day before they get more rest. Shay, and Dennis talked to each other, and after Dan's persuasion on him Shay apologized to Dennis for harming him, and attempting to card him but Dennis told him it's alright that he's now completely loyal to the Lancers thanks to Dan's words, and apologizes to him but promises to take Lulu back from the Fusion Dimension.

And now after supper they got back to the Dueling Arena as Melissa Trail called, **_"Hope you all have a good dinner to eat because it's time for the final matches of round 1! After Yuya bested Riley he now advances onto the second round! And now who will join him out of these two match ups!?"_**

At that the two matches show themselves before the arrow for Gong, and Leo's duel points to regular Turbo Duel.

"That won't be any trouble for you Gong." Dan smiled turning to Gong, "Your Deck doesn't rely on Spells or Traps so you have an advantage against Leo."

"Got it." Gong nodded as he stepped in the field with Leo.

Leo gulped a little seeing Gong's size before grinning, "Don't think I'm not experienced."

"Gong doesn't think so little guy." Gong told him as they reached the starting line.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S RIDE!" the two opponent's called before they raced off.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Wicked Side of Me by Cold Driven)**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"Gong's up first!" Gong called the moment their out of the arena drawing, "And Gong starts off by summoning Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves!"

At that a machine with gloves appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can look at 5 cards from the top of your Deck, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, add it to your hand, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And then as Gong have no Spell, and Trap Cards in his graveyard Gong can then summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" Gong called as Trumpeter appeared blowing his horn.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"And now Gong tunes level 2 Trumpeter with level 3 Gigagloves!" Gong called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Gong Synchro Summons, Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi!" Gong called as a black, and white warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, also if you have a Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name for the rest of this turn. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

 ** _"And Gong had done a quick Synchro Summon!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"First off since Gigagloves was sent to the graveyard Gong can take a look at the top 5 cards of his Deck at any order, and arrange them as he see fits as long as he has no spell or trap cards in his graveyard!" Gong said checking his top five, and arranged them before calling, "And since Musashi is Synchro Summoned, Gong can add a Machine from his graveyard to his hand! He adds Trumpeter, and since he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his graveyard he can summon it again!"

Trumpeter appeared again ready to battle.

"And now Gong tunes level 2 Trumpeter with level 5 Musashi!" Gong called as the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, hit the finishing blow! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!"

Stealth Ninja appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can halve this card's original DEF until the end of this turn, and if you do, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Whoa cool." Leo blinked a bit nervous.

Gong grinned, "Gong ends his turn with that."

Leo 1st Turn:

 **(Gong's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Leo's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Okay... Here goes!" Leo called drawing looking over before grinning, "Okay I'll summon Morphtronc Celfon in attack mode!"

The phone appeared before morphing into the robot.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"And now I activate his special ability!" Leo grinned. "One that allows me to roll a rice, and depending on the number I can look at the top cards of my deck equal to the number, and then summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic among them, and shuffle he rest to my deck! So now Celfon show us what number it will be! Dialing now!"

The numbers randomly lit up before stopping on a four.

"Awesome four!" Leo grinned looking at the top four cards, "And the lucky Morphtronic is Boarden!"

As he said this the Morphtronic appeared in attack mode.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"That Morphtronic allows Leo's monsters to attack directly if it's in attack mode." Dan remembered it.

"Yeah this'll be tough for Gong." Yuya admitted.

"Now Celfon, Boarden attack Gong directly!"

The two robots charged jumping over Stealth Ninja before attacking Gong.

 **(Gong: 3400)**

 ** _"And Leo managed to land first blood!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Leo grinned, "Alright I end with 2 set cards."

* * *

 **Gong: 3400**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Gong 2nd Turn:

 **(Gong's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Leo's Speed Counters: 2)**

Gong drew unfazed, "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Scales!"

A monster holding a scale appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Scales_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster in your Graveyard, except "Superheavy Samurai Scales"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Scales" once per turn._

* * *

"And then as Gong summoned Scales he can summon a Superheavy Samurai from his graveyard! Which means Trumpeter comes back for another round!" Gong called as Trumpter came back, "Which is enough for Gong to tune level 2 Trumpeter with level 7 Stealth Ninja!"

At that the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 2 + 7 = 9)**

"Gong Synchro Summons! Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!" Gong called as a white centaur warrior holding a long staff appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, this card gains 900 DEF for each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"And Kyubi gains 900 points stronger for each monster that is specially summoned on your field as long as Gong as no Spell or Traps in his graveyard!" Gong called as Kyubi gained points.

 _Beast Kyubi: **(DEF: 2500 + 900 = 3400)**_

"It gets stronger not only to make it harder to destroy in battle but also defend from battle damage." Dan said seeing this, "How will it fair against Leo?"

Gong called, "And now Gong will attack Boarden with Scales!" Gong called as the monster charged attacking Boarden destroying it as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 3700) (DEF: 3400 - 900 = 2500)** "And now Kyubi attacks Celfon!"

The Synchro charged as Leo called, "I activate Morphtransition!"

* * *

 _Morphtransition_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and switches Celfon to defense mode!" Leo called as Celfon switched while Syubi backed off.

"With that Leo protected Celfon from destruction, and backed off a lot of damage." Dan said seeing this.

"Yeah so he made Leo use it early." Tate agreed as they watch them race off.

"Gong ends his turn." Gong ended his turn.

Leo 2nd Turn:

 **(Gong's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Leo's Speed Counters: 3)**

Leo drew, and called, "Okay I activate Celfon's defense mode ability! It's like it's attack mode ability except I can instead look instead of summoning!"

The Phone dialed landing on 3 as Leo looked before returning his cards calling, "Now I switch Celfon to attack mode, and use it's attack mode ability! Dialing now!"

Celfon switched back before it dialed landing on 4 as Leo grinned, "Okay here is Morphtronic Slingen!"

At that a magnet monster appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Slingen_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Morphtronic" monster, except "Morphtronic Slingen", to destroy 1 card on the field._  
 _● While in Defense Position: If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Morphtronic" monster you control instead._

* * *

 _Beast Kyubi: **(DEF: 2500 + 900 = 3400)**_

"Another Morphtronic I don't remember Leo using." Dan said seeing this now getting used to it.

"And now I sacrifice Celfon to summon Gadget Hauler!" Leo grinned as Celfon vanished only for a truck to appear.

* * *

 _Gadget Hauler_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, you can send any number of "Morphtronic" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 800 ATK for each._

* * *

"And with it's ability I discard Magnen, and Videon for him to gain 1600 points!" Leo grinned.

 _Gadget Hauler: **(ATK: 1300 + (800 * 2) = 2900)**_

"2900..." Dan said seeing this.

"And then I activate Sligen's special ability! I tribute a Morphtronic to destroy a card on the field!" Leo called, "I sacrifice Slingen himself to destroy Beast Kyubi!"

At that the monster attacked destroying Gong's Synchro Monster as he grunted only for Leo to grin, "And now Gadget Hauler attack!"

Gadget Hauler fired a blast at Scales destroying it. **(Gong: 1900)**

"Okay that's all." Leo grinned.

* * *

 **Gong: 1900**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Leo: 3700**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Gong 3rd Turn:

 **(Gong's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Leo's Speed Counters: 4)**

Gong at that drew, and called, "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Battleball!"

At that a small round machine appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Battleball_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If all monsters you control are "Superheavy Samurai" monsters, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has a Level; send both it and this card from the field to the Graveyard, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster whose Level equals the total original Levels of those 2 monsters in the Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Battleball" once per turn._

* * *

"And if all monsters on my field are Superheavy Samurais then I can Synchro Summon using this card, and one monster you control!" Gong grinned shocking Leo, "Level 2 Battleball tunes level 6 Gadget Hauler!"

At that the two tuned up.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"That way Gong Synchro Summons his Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi!" Gong called as a Ninja Sarutobi appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now Gong activate's his ability to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field, and deal 500 points of damage!" Gong called as Sarutobi destroyed one of Leo's face-downs which was Morphtronics, Scramble!. **(Leo: 3200)** "Now Ninja Sarutobi attacks!"

The monster charged attacking Leo. **(Leo: 0400)**

"That ends Gong's turn." Gong ended his turn.

Leo 3rd Turn:

 **(Gong's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Leo's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Okay my turn!" Leo called drawing.

"And Gong activates Ninja Sarutobi's effect again!" Gong called shocking Leo, "Sorry!"

Sarutobi destroyed the face-down which was Morphtronic Forcefield.

* * *

 **Gong: 1900**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Gong wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo frowned but grinned, "Awe you got me big guy. Maybe next time if we're not in the Speed Dueling Zone."

Gong nodded agreeing as they rode back.

"Leo sure did put up a good fight." Dan smiled, "But Gong had a big advantage."

"And now it's our turn." Yuto smiled turning to Aura who grinned nodding as they walked to the field.

 ** _"And now Duelists for our last duel of the night it's Yuto vs Aura Sentia! Let's see how they do in the Action Field!"_** Melissa Trail called as Crossover Acceleration activated.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S RIDE!" the two opponent's called before they raced off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Phenomenon by TFK)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

At that they raced before Aura passed first.

Aura 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Aura called drawing, "And I'll summon a face-down monster before activating Book of Taiyou!"

* * *

 _Book of Taiyou_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"This flips my face-down up!" Aura called as the monster was flipped.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Coinorama_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or higher Flip monster from your hand or Deck in face-down Defense Position, also you cannot activate monster effects for the rest of this turn, except "Prediction Princess" monsters'._

* * *

"Prediction Princess Coinorama's ability is when she's flipped I can set a level 3 or higher flip monster from my hand or deck." Aura smiled setting a monster.

"A Flip Effect Deck." Dan said seeing this, "Quick tricky to beat."

"I now set 2 cards, and end my turn!" Aura grinned.

Yuto 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Yuto called drawing looking, "I'll call on the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

Ragged Gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.  
You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

"And then as I control a Phantom Knight I can summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand!" Yuto called as Silent Boots appeared ready.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I Overlay both of my monsters!" Yuto called as they flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

Break Sword appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"It's his monster that switches destroys both cards." Dan said seeing it.

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

Yuto then said, "I place 1 card down, and activate it!"

"What?" Aura asked surprised.

 ** _"A trap the turn it's set?"_** Melissa Trail asked hearing that.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can activate this card the turn it was Set. You can only activate 1 "The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine" per turn._

* * *

"The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine!" Yuto called, "I can summon this card in defense mode if I have no trap cards in my graveyard! And now I activate Break Sword's ability! I use 1 overlay unit to destroy a card on both our fields! I destroy Break Sword, and one of your face-downs!"

"What?" Aura asked as both cards were destroyed as it was shown Aura's face-down was Black Cat-astrophe.

"Huh why did he destroy his own monster?" Yuya asked confused.

"And now Break Sword's ability activates! When it's destroyed when Xyz Summoned, I can summon two Phantom Knights from my graveyard as level 4 monsters, and also as a Phantom Knights is destroyed, I can summon Fraglie Armor from my hand!" Yuto called summoning three monsters.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a face-up "The Phantom Knights" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor" once per turn._

* * *

 _Silent Boots: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

 _Ragged Gloves: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"And now I use all four of my monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the four flew up.

 ** _"Ah dear me!"_** Melissa Trail cried in shock as everyone watched in amazement as two Overlay Networks build.

"With this I Xyz Summon two monsters you never heard of! Number 58: Burner Vision!" Yuto called as a ball of fire with a 58 on it appeared.

* * *

 _Number 58: Burner Vision_

 _Fire Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Pyro/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in Attack Position. The equipped monster can attack your opponent directly. When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And then! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as his dragon appeared roaring ready for battle.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_ _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"A Number?" Dan asked surprised.

"A Number?" Yuya asked confused.

"You'll see soon Yuya. Because this duel is just about done." Dan admitted.

Yuto grabbed an Action Card before saying, "And now I equip Dark Rebellion with Burner Vision!"

Burner Vision attached itself to Dark Rebellion as it roared.

"But Burner Vision's Overlay Units will now be sent to the graveyard." Dipper said seeing that.

"Maybe but now their effects in the graveyard can be used." Dan told him, "Phantom Knights focuses over banishing, and sending cards to the graveyard for their effects."

Yuto then called, "As Burner Vision is equipped it Dark Rebellion can attack directly!"

"What?" Aura asked in shock going to an Action Card.

"And now Dark Rebellion attack!" Yuto called as Dark Rebellion charged in as Aura grabbed a card but was hit. **(Aura: 1500)** "And now as Dark Rebellion inflicted damage by discarding a card you take 500 points of damage!"

He discarded it as Aura grunted. **(Aura: 1000)**

"I end my turn with one face-down." Yuto ended his turn.

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Aura: 1000**

* * *

Aura 2nd Turn:

Aura grunted before drawing, "I flip over Pot of the Forbidden!"

At that a big pot appeared.

* * *

 _Pot of the Forbidden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Flip_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _FLIP: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Draw 2 cards._  
 _● Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._  
 _● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._  
 _● Look at your opponent's hand, also shuffle 1 card from their hand into the Deck._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Pot of The Forbidden" once per turn._

* * *

"Since it's flipped, I can destroy all your monsters!" Aura called.

Hearing that Yuto grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Mirror Barrier!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"It keeps Dark Rebellion from being destroyed!" Yuto called as Dark Rebellion was protected.

Aura frowned before saying, "I still got Prediction Ritual!"

* * *

 _Prediction Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Prediction Princess" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now I can Ritual Summon by tributing Pot of the Forbidden!" Aura called as the pot vanished.

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

At that a huge spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"And now with Tarotrei's ability Dark Rebellion is flipped down!" Aura called as Tarotrei got ready.

Yuto called, "I activate Phantom Knights Fog' Blade!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"This negates Tarotrei's abilities, and prevents it from attacking!" Yuto called shocking Aura as Tarotrei grayed.

Aura looking nervous said, "I... end my turn."

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Yuto called drawing, "And now Dark Rebellion attack!"

Dark Rebellion roared charging at Aura striking her again.

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yuto is just as strong as I remembered him." Dan admitted as they both drove back.

Shay grinned seeing his best friend won as Melissa Trail called, _ **"And that's round 1 of the Friendship Cup! Yuto wins, and is the last duelist to join the other competitors for round 2! Of course before so we are now in the midst for the first round of the Team Matches! We will get to that tomorrow morning for now everyone have a good night's rest! You all earned it after a long day of dueling!"**_

With that the Lancers make way back to the hotel their staying in.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

"So Dan these rules for the Team Matches are similar to this WRGP you mentioned before right?" Yuya asked with all the Lancers in the same room as them to talk about their Team Plan.

"I think so or... Not really all that different." Dan admitted, "In the WRGP you duel with 3 people in the same team with 1 person as a reserve, and if a Player is knocked out then they head to their station to pass a baton for the next duelist but the graveyard isn't with that new duelist. But these Team Rules for the Friendship Cup by passed it."

"Indeed so we can use Team Strategies involving the graveyard." Declan said cupping his chin closing his eyes, "We have a lot to talk about fellow Lancers, and let's be sure to go over them in time for tomorrow morning. But first for the first Team Lancers Duelists who would be the three Teammates for the first round?"

"Let me go on first." Shay told them which made them turn to him, "I'm ready to show my skills to everyone, and ready to knock down some competition."

"Well I should go with you. I'm about the same as can be here." Celina told him, "Besides these Team Matches are a test of our Teamwork."

"Yeah that's right." Yuto agreed nodding.

"Please you should let us three handle it." Dipper grinned gesturing to him, Kit, and Julia, "We can take care of them."

"Hey you should let us do it." Tate frowned with Frederick, and Allie beside him pouting.

With that all but Dan, Riley, and Declan starting arguing about it as Declan sighed facepalming at this as Dan closed his eyes trembling before yelling, "Stop! That's enough! We'll all draw numbers to decide!"

With rows of cards they have to get a high level monster to figure who would be in the first round match. All of them pick up a card to see what they drew as the screen shifted into the night sky.

* * *

 **Set up a good cliffhanger here. Next up we have Team Lancers in their first Turbo Duel against a Team in the Friendship Cup? Who is it, and who are the Teammates? Let's find out next time! Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	44. Team Match! Lancers vs Unicorn!

**Okay time for the next Q &A everybody!**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Actually would anybody else be able to answer questions?

 **Dan:** Who in particular?

 _Question 2 from Royal2:_

Hey Dan what do you think of Ray as a sister or a mom figure?

 **Dan:** That's a tough one I would honestly say mentor, and sister kind of figure.

 **Questions answered here, and now it's time for the Team Matches here. For better** **coordination we will only see Team Lancers' duels, and they'll be couple of chapters long.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

 ** _"Okay fellow duelists! It's day two of the Friendship Cup, and yesterday we had gotten Round 1 of the one-on-one matches taken care of! And now it is time for Round 1 of the second half of the Friendship Cup! And now let's bring forth the teams!"_** Melissa Trail called as all the teams walked forward showing themselves, **_"And now let us see what match-ups are for these folks!"_**

The screen shows the names of the teams as they shuffled as the Teams watched on before it stopped to show which one.

 ** _"And now these are the Teams that are decided! Teams regroup to your stations, and wait until your time to shine!"_** Melissa Trail grinned as the teams headed back to their corners.

With the Lancers, Declan said to the team, "Remember what we gone over at these matches. Duel at your very best, and don't let your opponents have a chance to counter attack, and be sure to use Last Chance as fast as you can. First we have the first duelist, Shay Obsidian."

Shay was ready wearing his Turbo Dueling Uniform with the Logo, L.D.S. which stands for 'Lance Defense Soldiers' on his chest with a stamp baton on his arm with the same logo was at.

"Then our second Duelist, Julia Krystal." Declan continued.

Julia was grinning but still looks serious wearing a dark red with purple uniform that has small diamonds at the wrists, and collar with the same logo on her chest with a ponytail.

"And our third duelist, and our permanent third member, Dan Kizami." Declan finished turning to Dan.

Dan has on a blue, and black Turbo Uniform that shows it's design that black is mostly there with blue lines on his arms, gloves, and legs with it around his shoulders, and having a zipper with the same Logo on his chest ready to get started.

"And a reserve is any of us." Declan added on to them, "Be sure to do your best. Let's go over the rules one more time. The Team Duels composed of 3-on-3 Turbo Duels, and allowing uses of Action Spells with the Turbo Duel Field Spell, Action Speed World. The Team Duels consists 1 member to duel each, and if one loses they let another member take over with their field, and graveyard but a new hand, and new set of Life Points. If the last player knocked out you will have a chance to grab an Action Card in just 5 seconds, should you manage to do it you recover 1000 Life Points, and will stay in the duel until your Life Points run out. You need to have 7 or more Action Counters with Action Speed World in order to use it."

The three nodded ready to get started.

* * *

 _After a few matches..._

 ** _"And with that last attack, Team 5D's win's the score!"_** Melissa Trail called as they see Yusei finishing off Team Dragon with a pale green, and white dragon that Dan knows is Stardust Dragon before he rode back, **_"And now is match 8! Team Lancers vs the team from Spain, and a famous team throughout let's give it up for Team Unicorn!"_**

At that 3 men wearing blue Turbo Dueling Uniforms that has on a logo of a unicorn walked forward waving to the crowd.

"Shay be careful. These guys are no joke, and they were nearly in the actual WRGP from a preliminary rounds against Team 5D's." Dan told his first teammate which made him nod before arming a Duel Runner as they got to the starting line with Shay against the first member who is a red haired man named Andre.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _ **"And now cowpikes let us activate the new Action Field, Action Speed World!"**_ Melissa Trail called as a new field appeared.

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

"And now Team Duelists get your cards ready, and start Team Dueling!" Melissa Trail called.

* * *

The Countdown started as they prepare themselves.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... Go!"**_

They sped off at this as Shay, and Andre called, "LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Gone Forever by TDG)**

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 0**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Team Unicorn: 3**

 **Andre: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 0**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

 ** _"And now our next match is under way!"_ **Melissa Trail called from her helicopter.

Andre 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 1)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 35/40)**

"It's my move!" Andre called drawing, "And I set a monster, and place down two cards!"

Shay 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 2)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 34/40)**

"What are you trying to pull on me?" Shay asked drawing, "Doesn't matter. I summon Raidraptor - Rudder Strix!"

At that a bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rudder Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card is Special Summoned from the hand by the effect of a "Raidraptor" card, or Normal Summoned: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Raidraptor" monsters from your hand, and if you do, monsters your opponent controls cannot target those monsters for attacks this turn._

* * *

"Since Rudder Strix is summoned you take 600 points of damage!" Shay called as Rudder Strix attacked Andre. **(Andre: 3400)** "And then I activate the spell, Raidraptor - Call!"

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster on the field from your hand or Deck in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Raidraptor - Call" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"I take a Raidraptor from my Deck that is the same as Rudder Strix, and summon it in defense!" Shay called as a second Rudder Strix appeared.

 **(Shay's Deck: 33/40)**

"And as it's summoned by a Raidraptor card you lose 600 more points!" Shay added as the second Rudder Strix attacked Andre. **(Andre: 2800)** "And now I use both monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The two Rudder Strixs flew to the Overlay Network.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

Force Strix appeared ready in defense mode.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I activate Force Strix's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I add a level 4 dark Winged Beast to my hand!" Shay called as Force Strix took an Overlay Unit while he added the card. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 32/40)**

"And now since I have a Raidraptor other then itself in play, I can summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called as Fuzzy Lanius appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"And now as I have a Raidraptor Xyz Monster in play, I can summon Raidraptor - Singing Lanius!" Shay added as Singing Lanius appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Singing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control a face-up Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" once per turn this way._

* * *

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Shay called as the two flew up.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

The other Force Strix appeared ready for defense. **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"And Shay summoned two monsters that are each awaited defense."_** Melissa Trail said seeing this.

"Force Strix gains 500 attack, and defense points for each Winged-Beast on my field other then itself." Shay told Andre.

 _Force Strix x2: **(ATK: 100 + 500 = 600/DEF: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"But I'm not done. I'm activating the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" Shay called activating a Rank-Up-Magic.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 "Raidraptor" card from your hand, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I take my other Force Strix, and overlay it!" Shay called as the Force Strix with two Overlay Units flew up.

"The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!"

A Starnger Falcon appeared ready cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _If this card has an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal its original ATK._  
 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, except "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"You just keep summoning do ya?" Andre grinned.

Shay grinned himself grabbing an Action Card, "Yeah, I do. And now I activate Stranger Falcon's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy your face-down monster, and deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

At that Stranger Falcon took an Overlay Unit before attacking the face-down which was a small beast.

"What you destroyed was my Unibird." Andre said taking damage. **(Andre: 2700)**

"And now Stranger Falcon attacks!" Shay called as Stranger Falcon charged.

"Not so fast, I activate Battle Instinct!" Andre called revealing a trap.

* * *

 _Battle Instinct_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"If you make a direct attack, and I don't have a monster, I can summon a level 4 or lower beast in attack mode!" Andre told Shay, "I summon out, Nimble Momonga!"

At that a small Flying Squirrel appeared.

* * *

 _Nimble Momonga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 Life Points, then you can Special Summon any number of "Nimble Momongas" from your Deck in face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"Fine then Stranger Falcon attacks it!" Shay called as Stranger Falcon attacked destroying it as Andre grunted. **(Andre: 1700)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 2 - 1 = 1)**

"Not bad. But since Momonga was destroyed I regain 1000 points, and summon two more from my Deck face-down!" Andre called summoning the monsters. **(Andre: 2700)**

"Shay did good." Yuto said seeing this, "He managed to deal a lot of damage."

"But the true test is by seeing if he can handle Andre." Declan said at this.

Shay said to him, "You got your pet, so I end my turn with a face-down."

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 2**

 **Deck: 32/40**

 **Team Unicorn: 3**

 **Andre: 2700**

 **Action Counters** **: 1**

* * *

Andre 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 2)**

"It's my turn!" Andre called drawing before grabbing an Action Card, "First up by banishing this Action Card from my hand, I can summon Monoceros!"

At that a beast appeared in place.

* * *

 _Monoceros_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Spell Card from your hand. When you Synchro Summon using this card and a Beast-Type Tuner monster as the Synchro Material Monsters, you can select 1 Beast-Type Tuner monster used for the Synchro Summon and Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I summon the Tuner Monster, Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest!" Andre called as a small deer appeared.

* * *

 _Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 900_

 _You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 2 or lower Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest"; Special Summon it in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest" once per turn._

* * *

"I activate Valerifawn's Special Ability! By discarding this Action Card, I picked up, I can summon Nimble Momonga from my graveyard while flipping my other two faceup!" Andre called summoning the monster in attack mode, "And now level 2 Valerifawn tunes level 3 Monoceros!"

The two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Thunder galloping through the heavens, cross with the fierce gale, and appear forth from the world of illusions! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"

At that a blue unicorn with a lightning bolt shaped horn appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Thunder Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. During the turn this effect is activated, no other monsters can attack, except this card._

* * *

"And now I activate it's Special Ability! Once every turn, a monster on your field loses 500 points for each monster on my field!" Andre grinned shocking Shay, "And I have 4 right now!"

 _Stranger Falcon: **(ATK: 2000 - (500 * 4) = 0)**_

"Andre not only had summoned Thunder Unicorn, and weakened Stranger Falcon greatly but he also has 3 Momongas face-down to protect him from battle damage, and regain life points if their destroyed in battle. That's expectant of Andre he's Team Unicorn's smartest player for analyzing his opponent's strategies after seeing them first hand, and he had plenty from seeing Shay's match with Dennis." Dan said seeing this knowing what Andre's plan is, "So this way Shay's effect damage plans are useless, Thunder Unicorn will always get stronger, & even if Shay destroys Thunder Unicorn if he wants any attacks connecting he has to get pass Momongas."

"Team Unicorn must be a pretty powerful team. Why are we against them first?" Yuya grunted at this.

Unaware to them the two other Team Unicorn Teammates, a blonde haired man named Breo, and a black haired man named Jean overheard Dan's words from where they are, and Breo asked, "So that kid knows Andre's plans huh?"

"Impressive for him but will it help his team get out of this?" Jean grinned.

"And now Thunder Unicorn attack Stranger Falcon!" Andre called as Thunder Unicorn charged at Stranger Falcon as Shay grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"Stranger Falcon isn't destroyed, and damage I take is halved!" Shay called as Stranger Falcon was struck as Shay grunted. **(Shay: 2900)** **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3 - 1 = 2)**

"Okay not bad escaping that. I end my turn." Andre grinned with only 1 card in his hand.

 _Stranger Falcon: **(ATK: 0 + (500 * 4) = 2000)**_

Shay 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 3)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 31/40)**

 _'Dan is right about them. Team Unicorn doesn't mess around...'_ Shay thought drawing, _'I better be more careful.'_

"And I discard Skip Force from my hand to rebuild the Overlay with Force Strix!" Shay called as Force Strix flew up, "That way I can summon, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Airraid!"

At that a new version of Revolution Falcon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Airraid_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by discarding 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell, then using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" from your Extra Deck, and if you do, attach this card to it as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now as this card is Xyz Summoned, Thunder Unicorn is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Shay called as the monster started to attack.

Andre grabbing an Action Card called, "I activate the Action Spell, Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"So now Lightning Unicorn can't be effected by your card effects!" Andre called countering easily as Thunder Unicorn was protected from the blast.

Shay grunted, "Then I use Stranger Falcon's special ability! I use an Overlay Unit to destroy your, Momongas, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Stranger Falcon attacked the beast only for Andre to call, "I activate my face-down, Beast Burial Ritual!"

* * *

 _Beast Burial Ritual_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Beast-Type monster you control; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 2 cards during the next Standby Phase._

* * *

"I destroy Momongas, and in exchange, I can draw 2 cards during the next Standby Phase!" Andre called as the beast shattered avoiding Stranger Falcon.

 ** _"Shay attacks, and Andre evades!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this, **_"This truly is a clash of warriors!"_**

Shay grunted, _'I can't attack his Momongas unless, I want him to gain points, and only destroy them... Wait!'_

"I activate Raid Force's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card, and a Raidraptor in my hand, I can add Skip Force from my graveyard to my hand which I will activate!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I evolve Airraid by two Ranks!" Shay called as the monster flew up.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shay chanted as Satellite Cannon Falcon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Quick Effect: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK for each "Raidraptor" monster in your GY._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"And now since I summoned it Satellite Cannon Falcon can destroy your spells, and trap card, and you can't use anything against this!" Shay called as Andre's face-down shattered, "And now Satellite Cannon Falcon use your Special Ability, and lower Momonga's by 800!" **(ORU: 4)**

His graveyard's Raidraptors of 4 lowered it's points. **(ATK: 1000 - (800 * 4) = 0)**

"I place 1 card down, and now attack Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shay called as the monster charged attacking Thunder Unicorn destroying it as Andre grunted. **(Andre: 1900)** "You'll run out of Life Points before you can use it's effect! Stranger Falcon attack!"

Stranger Falcon charged at the zero beast destroying it as Andre cried out. **(Andre: 0000) (Team Unicorn: 2)**

 ** _"And with that ladies, and gentlemen, Shay had pushed through, and now has defeated Andre in just two turns!"_** Melissa Trail cried as Andre rode back, **_"But how can Shay fair against the other two remaining members?"_**

"Especially Breo." Dan said nervous, "Breo relies on Mill Tactics so Shay's in for a tough match."

"Mill?" Yuya asked in shock as they watch as Breo rode in.

Breo grinned to Shay, "You were pretty good against Andre. Don't expect me to fall down so easily."

"Oh I won't." Shay grinned as they raced off ready to begin the second part as they watched on.

* * *

 **And that's part 1 of this Team Match-Up. Shay vs Andre what do you guys think? Shay was pretty, and Andre can only managed to hang on till the very end. What will Breo do against Shay in his comrade's defeat? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	45. Team Match! Conflict of Mill!

**Okay we got only 1 question here.**

 _Question 1 from Tiaflower:_

Hey Dan, what are your favorite non dragon cards from all your decks?

 **Dan:** Non Dragon cards... I think it's Warriors since they have a lot of fighting spirit.

 **That's all right you can think of any to ask Dan for next time.** **And now we're here for the next duel that Team Lancers will have to get pass! Can Shay quickly get pass Breo before he empties his deck? Let's find out!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Kibo No Hikari by Unknown Numbers)**

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Shay: 2900**

 **Action Counters: 3**

 **Deck: 31/40**

 **Team Unicorn: 2**

 **Andre: 0000**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Action Counters** **: 3**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

 ** _"And now readers we're back to part two of this Team Duel!"_** Melissa Trail said to the readers, **_"Last time Shay had managed to take down Andre in his second turn, and now it's Team Unicorn's next duelist, Breo's turn against Team Lancers! First we have Action Speed World active!"_**

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

 ** _"Then Breo has two Nimble Momongas on the field face-up in attack mode with a full hand!"_** Melissa Trail continued turning to the two monsters Andre left his partner.

 **(Breo: 35/40)**

* * *

 _Nimble Momonga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 Life Points, then you can Special Summon any number of "Nimble Momongas" from your Deck in face-down Defense Position._

* * *

 ** _"Meanwhile Shay has_ _Satellite Cannon Falcon, and Stranger Falcon on the field already doing enough damage with 1 set card, and a empty hand!"_** Melissa Trail continued going to Shay's field.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Quick Effect: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK for each "Raidraptor" monster in your GY._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _If this card has an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal its original ATK._  
 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, except "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 _ **"Okay what can Breo do against Shay here!? Let us find out in this next chapter of Ascension!"**_ Melissa Trail called breaking the forth wall as the screen shifted to the Duel.

Breo grinned, "Like I said don't think taking me down will be that easy, Shay."

"I don't view it as easy." Shay repeated to him, "Instead of talking about why don't you take your turn?"

Breo 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 4)**

 **(Breo's Deck: 34/40)**

"Very well then. Ha!" Breo called drawing, "First off Beast Burial Ritual's effect activates! During this standby phase since it's activation passed, I can draw 2 cards so thanks to Andre!"

He drew two cards at that. **(Breo's Deck: 32/40)**

"Then I discard a beast from my hand to summon Egotistical Ape!" Breo called as a beast tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Egotistical Ape_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Increase the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster. ● Decrease the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster._

* * *

"By discarding a beast from my hand, I can summon Egotistical Ape, and then it's level either goes up, or goes down equal to the level of the beast I discarded! I discarded the level 2 Tree Otter so Egotistical Ape becomes level 3!" Breo grinned as Egotistical Ape goes down. **(LV: 5 - 2 = 3)** "Then I summon Bicron Re'em!"

A horned beast appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Bicorn Re'em_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster for a Synchro Summon, send the top 2 cards from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now level 3 Egotistical Ape tunes level 4 Bicorn Re'em!" Breo called as the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Thunder galloping through the heavens, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Resonate, Voltic Bicorn!"

At that a black counterpart to Thunder Unicorn appeared neighing beside it's brother.

* * *

 _Voltic Bicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), both players send the top 7 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Shay grunted seeing it as Dan grunted, "There it is. Voltic Bicorn... The ultimate monster for Milling Decks."

This will be a tough battle.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

"First off since Bicorn Re'em sends the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard when used for a Synchro Summon." Breo grinned as Shay sent them. **(Shay's Deck: 29/40)**

 _'What is he up too?'_ Shay thought at this.

"And now continuing on I switch my monsters to defense!" Breo grinned as the two Momongas switched to defense mode, "Then I activate the spell, Wild Nature's Release!"

* * *

 _Wild Nature's Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

"This gives Voltic Bicorn attack points equal to it's defense points but during the end phase it'll be destroyed." Breo grinned as Voltic Bicron neighed. **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**

"4500 attack points!" Julia cried in shock.

"But Shay will reduce those points..." Yuya trailed off at this.

Dan grunted, "That isn't the point Yuya. Breo's Deck focuses on emptying his opponent's Decks. Whenever Voltic Bicorn is destroyed it forces both players to mill the top 7 cards of their Decks."

"Emptying opponent's Decks? Deck Destruction!" Kit realized in shock.

"And now I set two cards, and Voltic Bicorn attack Stranger Falcon!" Breo called as the unicorn charged.

Shay retaliated, "I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit your Voltic Bicorn loses 800 points for every Raidraptor in my graveyard! I have 6 right now!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Voltic Bicorn: **(ATK: 4500 - (800 * 6) = 0)**_

Breo grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"So now battle from this attack becomes zero!" Breo grinned as Bicorn shattered from the attack, "When Voltic Bicorn is destroyed we have to send the top 7 cards of our decks to the graveyard!"

At that they both milled.

 **(Shay's Deck: 22/40)**

 **(Breo's Deck: 25/40)**

"7 Cards... Wait!" Shay slowly realized Breo's plan, "Deck Destruction! So he uses that kind of Deck huh?"

Dan grunted, "Shay you better be careful or not only will your Deck be empty but also our chance to get back at Roget for his crimes be careful."

Breo grinned, "Alright that's all for me."

Shay 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 5)**

"And that'll be the only turn your getting!" Shay called drawing, "I draw!"

 **(Shay's Deck: 21/40)**

"Hold that thought! I activate the face-down, Thunder of Ruler!" Breo called activating a trap.

* * *

 _Thunder of Ruler_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Standby Phase: You can activate this card; there is no Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"With this in play, I can put a stop to your battle phase this turn!" Breo grinned to Shay who grunted not believing Breo stopped him from beating him.

"Fine you got that but I got Stranger Falcon's special ability!" Shay called as Stranger Falcon took it's final Overlay Unit **(ORU: 1 - 0)** , "By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can pick a monster on your field, destroy it, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

The Falcon fired a blast destroying Momonga. **(Breo: 3000)** **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 5 - 1 = 4)**

"He dealt damage." Dipper smirked at this.

Breo grinned, "Not bad but I activate my trap, Destruction Trigger!"

* * *

 _Destruction Trigger_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a card you control is destroyed by a card effect: Send the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So since you destroyed a card with an effect you have to send your top 5 cards!" Breo grinned shocking Team Lancers as Shay grunted milling the top 5. **(Shay's Deck: 16/40)**

 _ **"And Breo had set aside five more of Shay's cards, and is stir clear of Shay's attacks!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this, **_"If Shay doesn't do something soon then he'll be out of cards!"_**

"Not much else I can do... I end my turn." Shay ended his turn.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Shay: 2900**

 **Action Counters: 5**

 **Deck: 16/40**

 **Team Unicorn: 2**

 **Andre: 0000**

 **Breo: 3000**

 **Deck: 25/40**

 **Action Counters** **: 4**

* * *

Breo 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 6)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 5)**

 **(Breo's Deck: 24/40)**

"Alright my turn! Draw!" Breo called drawing, "And I start off by activating the spell, Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"We both draw until we have 6 cards!" Breo grinned as Shay grunted as they all drew.

 **(Breo's Deck: 20/40)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 11/40)**

"Shay now has 11 cards left in his deck!" Yugo grunted, "Shay be careful..."

"And now I activate Magical Stone Excavation!" Breo grinned to his opponent.

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I discard two cards to add a Spell to my hand." Breo grinned discarding the cards, "I add Monster Reborn to my hand!"

"Monster Reborn? Wait, Breo milled it from Voltic Bicorn?" Yuya grunted seeing this.

"I now activate, Monster Reborn!" Breo grinned activating the card.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Rise back Voltic Bicorn!" Breo grinned as Bicorn appeared again neighing.

Shay grunted seeing it.

"And now Voltic Bicron attack Stranger Falcon!" Breo called as Bicorn charged at Stranger Falcon.

 _'I can't risk destroying Voltic Bicorn with Satellite Cannon Falcon's ability if it means more of my cards will get milled.'_ Shay thought grunting, _'Still I gotta make sure I pass through him!'_

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's Special Ability! I have over 18 Raidraptors right now!" **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Voltic Bicorn: **(ATK: 2500 - (800 * 18) = 0)**_

"I expected you to do that." Breo grinned before he took damage from Voltic Bicorn's destruction. **(Breo: 1000)** **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 5 - 2 = 3)** "But now as Voltic Bicron is destroyed we both send the top 7 cards of our decks to the graveyard."

At that they milled their cards.

 **(Breo's Deck: 13/40)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 4/40)**

 ** _"Uh oh! Shay better catch up!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"And now I end with two set cards." Breo ended before grabbing an Action Card, "And to keep things going, I activate the Action Spell, Motorized Action!"

* * *

 _Motorized Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you took damage this turn: Place 3 Action Counters on one face-up, "Action Speed World" you control. You can only activate 1 "Motorized Action" per turn._

* * *

"This restores 3 of my Team's Action Counters." Breo grinned.

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Your move friend." Breo grinned.

Shay 4th Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 7)**

 **(Shay's Deck: 3/40)**

Shay grunted drawing, _'I'm at 3 cards left... But I gotta do something!'_

"Okay draw!" Shay called looking before saying, "And I summon Raidraptor - Necro Vulture!"

At that a new Raidraptor appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Necro Vulture_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Raidraptor" monster, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, also you cannot Xyz Summon for the rest of this turn, except with the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card._

* * *

"And now by tributing Satellite Cannon Falcon, I can use Necro Vulture's Special Ability to add a Rank-Up-Magic Card to my hand!" Shay called as his strongest Xyz vanished.

"Your getting rid of your best monster?" Breo asked in shock.

"Not at all because this way, I can add Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force to my hand!" Shay called activating it, "Then I activate my face-down, Icarus Attack!"

* * *

 _Icarus Attack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster, then target 2 cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"By sacrificing Necro Vulture both your last monster, and face-down is destroyed!" Shay called as the two shattered as Breo grunted, "Then I activate Skip Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now I overlay Stranger Falcon to a 2 rank higher Xyz Monster!" Shay called as Stranger Falcon flew up.

"Falcon of the black wings! Show off your arsenal to your opponents, and coat your talcons in the blood of your enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 7, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!"

Arsenal Falcon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast monster from your Deck. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster(s) as Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of materials attached to it. If this card is sent to the GY while it has a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon", and if you do, attach this card from the GY to that Xyz Monster as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"And now due to Arsenal Falcon's ability it can attack twice! Go Arsenal Falcon attack!" Shay called as Arsenal Falcon charged at Breo who grabbed an Action Card seeing it's Miracle.

"This won't help..." Breo grunted grabbing another from Speed Action World's 2nd effect, "Can't believe I done this! I activate the Action Spell, Self Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Self Sacrifice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take damage from a direct attack while you have 5 or more Action Counters on 1 "Action Speed World" you control:Inflict 1000 damage to both players, negate the battle damage, then inflict that damage to your opponent._

* * *

"When I would take damage from a direct attack while I have 5 or more Action Counters, we both take 1000 points of damage to negate it, and dealt it to you!" Breo called shocking them.

"What then..." Shay trailed off shocked.

"The damage is 2700 for Shay! That would mean..." Yuto trailed off before the effects struck both Duelists.

 **(Shay: 0000) (Team Lancers: 2)**

 **(Breo: 0000) (Team Unicorn: 1)**

 _ **"Well then... Breo self destructed to beat Shay, and now both Duelists head to the next round. Shay is now moved on to Team Lancers second Duelist, Julia Krystal, and Breo has moved to Team Unicorn's final duelist, Jean!"**_ Melissa Trail called as both Duelists rode in their pits.

"Sorry that caught me off guard." Shay said to the Lancers as Julia gets herself ready on her Duel Runner.

"That's alright Shay. We already took down two of those guys. Once Julia gets this last one then we will win." Yuya grinned.

Dan told him, "That is if she can manage Jean plays a really strong Deck, and it relies on relentless attacks, and destruction to which he also supplements Thunder Unicorn, and Voltic Bicorn with his Synchro, Lightning Tricorn. She's gonna need to be careful."

After placing Shay's Xyz, and graveyard in her Duel Disk she grinned, "Don't worry I'll be careful against him."

"Don't underestimate him. Dan wasn't kidding that they don't joke around." Shay said handing her to Baton.

Julia nodded placing it on her arm, "Got it."

With that she rode off to where she was beside Jean who grinned, "Your team is pretty strong. But make no mistake I won't hold back because your a girl."

"I won't either." Julia grinned to him as the countdown started.

 ** _"And now let us begin the next round of the match! Begin!"_** Melissa Trail called as they rode off ready to continue.

* * *

 **And that's part 2 of Team Lancers' match against Team Unicorn. Unicorn is down to one Duelist left, and against Julia's fusion method it won't be easy for him to beat. But do you think he has a chance against her? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	46. Team Match! Beatdown Gems!

**Okay we got only 1 question here.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Dan is there anything that would make someone irredeemable in your eyes?

 **Dan:** Hmm... If they take a page from Roget's Book then I guess like that or maybe if cheat. I HATE cheaters.

 **That's all right you can think of any to ask Dan for next time.** **And now we're here for the next duel that Team Lancers will have to get pass! Can Shay quickly get pass Breo before he empties his deck? Let's find out!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Team Lancers: 2**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Action Counters: 7**

 **Team Unicorn: 1**

 **Andre: 0000**

 **Breo: 0000**

 **Jean: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Action Counters** **: 7**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

 ** _"And now readers we're back to part three of this Team Duel!"_** Melissa Trail said to the readers again, **_"Last time Shay, and Breo had a tough match, and they have a draw against each other! Now it's Julia Team Lancers' second wheeler against Jean, Team Unicorn's leader! First we have Action Speed World active!"_**

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

 _ **"And Shay had left behind Arsenal Falcon for Julia to use!"**_ Melissa Trail continued showing Arsenal Falcon is with Julia.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast monster from your Deck. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster(s) as Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of materials attached to it. If this card is sent to the GY while it has a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon", and if you do, attach this card from the GY to that Xyz Monster as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 **(Julia's Deck: 35/40)**

 **(Jean's Deck: 35/40)**

 ** _"Jean doesn't have anything on his field, and both duelists have hands of five!"_** Melissa Trail called at this, **_"What can he do against Shay's Raidraptor, and Julia?"_**

Jean 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 8)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 8)**

Jean grinned, "That's a very good question. Let's find out, shall we?"

"Don't need to ask me twice." Julia grinned.

 **(Jean's Deck: 34/40)**

"Okay I draw!" Jean called drawing, "And I activate Unexpected Dai!"

* * *

 _Unexpected Dai_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"Now since I don't have a monster in play, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my Deck!" Jean told Julia, "So come on Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

At that a beast appeared yowling. **(Jean's Deck: 33/40)**

* * *

 _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This monster moves so fast that it looks like an illusion to mortal eyes._

 _(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.)_

* * *

"Then I summon the Tuner Monster, Delta Flyer!" Jean called as a small green dragon appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Delta Flyer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1._

* * *

"And now I use Delta Flyer's special ability, and increase Gazelle's level by 1!" Jean called as Gazelle glowed. **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)** "And now level 3 Delta Flyer tunes level 5 Gazelle!"

The two at that flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Thunder galloping through the heavens, pierce through the pitch-black sky and burn the earth with a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"

At that a gold version of Voltic Bicorn, and Thunder Unicorn appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Lightning Tricorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), you can select 1 "Thunder Unicorn" or "Voltic Bicorn" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it._

* * *

Seeing it they grunted knowing it would be their hardest battle in this match.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _ **"And Jean has summoned out the baddest Unicorn throughout his Team, Lightning Tricorn!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this, **_"Let's see if it can manage against Julia!"_**

"We can see plenty." Jean grinned to them as he grabbed an Action Card, "Battle! Lightning Tricorn attacks Arsenal Falcon!"

At that Lightning Tricorn charged in attacking Arsenal Falcon as Julia grunted. **(Julia: 3900)**

"Okay, I end with two cards down." Jean grinned.

Julia 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 9)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 9)**

 **(Julia's Deck: 34/40)**

Julia drew ready to begin, "Okay my turn! And to start things off I'll activate Soul Absorption!"

* * *

 _Soul Absorption_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If a card(s) is banished: Gain 500 LP for each._

* * *

"For each card that is banished, I can draw a card!" Julia told her opponent, "Then I activate Absorb Fusion!"

* * *

 _Absorb Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand, then you can apply this effect._  
 _● Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your hand or your side of the field._  
 _You can only activate 1 "Absorb Fusion" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except "Gem-Knight" monsters._

* * *

"I can add a Gem-Knight to my hand such as Gem-Knight Fusion!" Julia called showing the card **(Julia's Deck: 33/40)** , "Then it allows me to fuse monsters from my hand or field to summon a Fusion Monster by banishing the monsters needed! So I banish Gem-Knight Lapis, and Gem-Knight Emerald to Fusion Summon!"

The two appeared before fusing together.

"The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

At that a purple rock woman appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Gem-Knight Lapis" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Special Summoned monster on the field._

* * *

 **(Julia: 4900)**

"Fusion monster?" Jean asked in shock remembering Yusei also Fusion Summoned against him in their match at the WRGP.

"And now to keep this going, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion!" Julia added playing the spell.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"So now I fusion summon a Gem-Knight from my Extra Deck using monsters in my hand! And among them is Gem-Knights Obsidian, and Garnet!" Julia called as two of the knights flew up.

"Fire Gem of Beauty! Gem of Night and Day! Join as one, and forge into a fiery brilliance! Fusion Summon! Level 6, Gem-Knight Ruby!"

At that a red gem warrior appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Ruby_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Gem-Knight Garnet" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK on the field, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Whoa strong." Dan admitted now seeing what Julia's Deck can really do, and quite frankly he's surprised.

"And now I activate Obsidian's Special Ability! When it's sent from the hand to the graveyard, I can summon a Normal Monster from the graveyard! Come back Garnet!" Julia called as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Garnet_

 _Earth-Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The Gem-Knight Warrior who carries the Garnet Soul. His Flaming Iron Fist crushes all enemies._

* * *

"And now I activate Lady Lapis' special ability! By sending a Gem-Knight in my deck or Extra Deck to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage for each Special Summoned monster in play!" Julia called to Jean which shocked him, "There are four in play! So that means you lose 2000 points!"

 **(Julia's Deck: 32/40)**

At that Lady Lapis fired a blast only for Jean to grab an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration! This stops your effect damage!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

The damage failed to gone through as Jean grinned, "Try harder!"

"Oh I will!" Julia grinned, "And it starts with Ruby's ability! I tribute Garnet for Ruby to gain attack points equal to Garnet's!" Julia called as Garnet vanished as Ruby glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 1900 = 4400)**

"4400?" Jean asked shocked.

"Now Ruby attack Lightning Tricorn!" Julia called as Ruby charged in at Lightning Tricorn as Jean grabbed another Action Card only for the attack to hit as he grunted. **(Jean: 2400)** **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 9 - 1 = 8)**

 _ **"And Lightning Tricorn is down for the count!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"Not bad... But try harder." Jean grinned to her confusing her, "I activate the effect of Action Speed World! If I have 8 or more Action Counters, I can discard two Action Cards from my hand to revive a monster that was recently destroyed, and sent to the graveyard!"

"Wait what?" Julia asked in shock.

"Revive Lightning Tricorn!" Jean called as Lightning Tricorn appeared, "And then as a card destroyed it, I can revive either Voltic Bicorn, or Thunder Unicorn from my graveyard! Revive Voltic Bicorn!"

Breo's ace appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Voltic Bicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), both players send the top 7 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Voltic Bicorn!" Yuya cried in shock, "He's planning to mill Julia's Deck!"

Julia grunted before grinning, "Go ahead, and try bub. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 2**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Julia: 4900**

 **Deck: 32/40**

 **Action Counters: 9**

 **Team Unicorn: 1**

 **Andre: 0000**

 **Breo: 0000**

 **Jean: 2400**

 **Deck: 33/40**

 **Action Counters** **: 8**

* * *

Jean 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 10)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 9)**

 **(Jean's Deck: 32/40)**

"My turn!" Jean called drawing while grabbing an Action Card, "And now I activate Action Speed World's other effect! While I have 4 or more Action Counters, I discard an Action Card from my hand to deal you 200 points of damage for each Action Counter I have! I have 9 so 1800!"

His Duel Runner fired a blast hitting Julia. **(Julia: 3100)** **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 10 - 1 = 9)**

"Then I summon Rhinotaurus!" Jean called as a rhino warrior appeared ready.

* * *

 _Rhinotaurus_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If 2 or more of your opponent's monsters are destroyed by battle with your monsters during the same Battle Phase, this card can make a second attack during that Battle Phase._

* * *

"And now Lightning Tricorn attacks Ruby!"

The Unicorn charged at Ruby as Julia grabbed an Action Card but Ruby shattered as she grunted. **(Julia: 2800)**

"Then Voltic Bicorn attacks Lady Lapis!" Jean called as Voltic Bicorn charged at Lady Lapis only for Julia to call, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates your attack!" Julia called as Voltic Bicorn stopped backing off.

"Then I activate the trap, Destruction Potion!" Jean called.

* * *

 _Destruction Potion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I destroy Voltic Bicorn to regain points equal to it's attack points!" Jean called as Voltic Bicorn neighed shattering. **(Jean: 4900)** "And now as Voltic Bicorn is destroyed we both send the top 7 of our cards of your decks to the graveyard!"

Julia grunted as they did so.

 **(Jean's Deck: 25/40)**

 **(Julia's Deck: 25/40)**

"Both gained Life Points, and milled some cards. Quite deadly." Declan said seeing this.

"I set a card, and end my turn." Jean ended his turn.

Julia 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 10)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 9)**

 **(Julia's Deck: 24/40)**

"My turn!" Julia called drawing looking before calling, "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect in the graveyard! By banishing Gem-Knight Obsidian from the graveyard, I can add this card to my hand!"

She shows the card as Soul Absorption allowed her to regain points. **(Julia: 3300)**

"And now I activate Lady Lapis' ability!" Julia called discarded the card. **(Julia's Deck: 23/40)** "There are 3 Special Summoned monsters out! So you lose 1500 points!"

Lady Lapis fired a blast as Jean grunted. **(Jean: 3400)** **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 9 - 1 = 8)**

"Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Julia called drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Then I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" Julia called as a white warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And by sacrificing this card, I can summon summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my Deck!" Julia called as the two knights exchanged spots. **(Julia's Deck: 22/40)**

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Tourmaline_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _He channels mystic energies and changes them into fighting strength through the power of Tourmaline. Many admire his way of life._

* * *

"And now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion, and fuse both Tourmaline with Lady Lapis!" Julia called as the two monsters fused, "This way, I can Fusion Summon, Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

At that a armored warrior appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Prismaura_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster + 1 Thunder-Type monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 ** _"And Julia has shown off another Fusion Monster that speaks of brilliance!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"Not only that, I banish Alexandrite for me to add Gem-Knight Fusion in the graveyard!" Julia called adding the card. **(Julia: 3800)** "Then Prismaura gets me to discard Fusion to destroy Lightning Tricorn!"

Tricorn neighed before shattering as Jean grunted before he calling, "I activate the trap, Loop of Destruction!"

* * *

 _Loop of Destruction_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _This card's name becomes "Ring of Destruction" while on the field. Once per turn, if a monster(s) on the field is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it, and if you do, each player takes 500 damage._

* * *

"When a monster is destroyed by an effect, I can destroy a monster, and each of us takes 500 points of damage!" Jean told Julia who widen her eyes, "I destroy Prismaura!"

At that the ring charged at Prismaura as Julia quickly grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Mirror Barrier!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"This prevents Prismaura to be destroyed by card effects!" Julia called as the spell prevented Prismaura's destruction.

"Still since Lightning Tricorn is destroyed, I revive Thunder Unicorn back!" Jean reminded as Andre's ace appeared ready.

* * *

 _Thunder Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. During the turn this effect is activated, no other monsters can attack, except this card._

* * *

"That combo is dangerous." Dan grunted, "Destruction of Voltic Bicorn, destruction of a monster, and 500 points are dealt."

 ** _'Team Unicorn is more formidable then you can imagine...'_** Ray admitted before saying, **_'Guess you can get a turn soon.'_**

"Next, I activate Brilliant Fusion!" Julia called activating the spell.

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Material, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. If this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF, until the end of your opponent's turn. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"With it's effect, I Fusion Summon, a Gem Knight from my Extra Deck using monsters from my Deck!" Julia called as three monsters fused. **(Julia's Deck: 19/40)**

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

Brilliant Diamond appeared ready for battle

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"What in the...?" Jean asked seeing it.

"Since I used Brilliant Fusion to bring out a monster, her points drop to zero." Julia told him the cost of her spell.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:_ ** _(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)_**

"Gem-Knight Fusion's effect!" Julia called banishing a monster as she added the card. **(Julia: 4300)** "Next I send it back to the graveyard so that my Brilliant Diamond gets all her points back!"

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Then her ability! I sacrifice Prismaura to summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Julia called as Master Diamond appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"This gem gains 100 attack points for every Gem in my graveyard! And I have 11!" Julia called.

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 11) = 4000)**_

"4000 points?" Jean asked in shock.

"Gem Knight Fusion!" Julia called adding the spell back. **(Julia: 4800)**

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 4000 - 100 = 3900)**_

"Then Master Diamond's ability! I banish Prismaura to have Master Diamond gain it's effect!" Julia called as Master Diamond glowed.

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3900 - 100 = 3800)**_

"Whoa that's freaking too much!" Dan cried in shock in awe by Julia's skills.

"Your Deck is really moving." Jean remarked.

"You haven't seen anything." Julia grinned, "I use the ability Master Diamond gained! I discard Fusion from my hand to destroy that Thunder Unicorn!"

Thunder Unicorn shattered as Jean grunted.

"And now battle!" Julia called finally battling, "Master Diamond attacks Rhinotaurus!"

Master Diamond charged in as Jean grabbed an Action Card only for Rhinotaurus to be destroyed as he grunted. **(Jean: 1400)** **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 8 - 2 = 6)**

 ** _"Okay just two more hits for Julia to win!"_** Melissa Trail called for them.

"And now Master Diamond attack him directly!" Julia called as Master Diamond charged in at Jean as he grabbed an Action Card.

"I activate Motorized Action!" Jean called just seconds before being hit.

* * *

 _Motorized Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you took damage this turn: Place 3 Action Counters on one face-up, "Action Speed World" you control. You can only activate 1 "Motorized Action" per turn._

* * *

 **(Team Unicorn's Action Counters: 6 + 3 = 9)** _  
_

 **(Jean: 0000)**

 ** _"Jean just got really lucky! Now he can use Last Chance as long as he grabs an Action Card before five seconds passed."_** Melissa Trail called as a countdown for five seconds started as Jean looked around, and sees one riding over to grab it before it slipped from his fingers as he gasped before the timer ran out.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 2**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Julia: 4800**

 **Deck: 19/40**

 **Action Counters: 9**

 **Team Unicorn: 0**

 **Andre: 0000**

 **Breo: 0000**

 **Jean: 0000**

 **Deck: 25/40**

 **Action Counters** **: 9**

 **Team Lancers wins the Duel!**

* * *

 _ **"And with that ladies, and gentlemen Team Lancers has triumphed over Team Unicorn, and they advanced!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the audience cheered for them as Julia rode back.

Dan pouted at this, "Man... I was hoping I get a turn here."

"You will have more turns in the future." Riley assured him as Dan smiled to her nodding.

"If you want a match one of us will give you one before round 2 begins." Yuto offered him.

"Yeah we need to sharpen our skills." Declan agreed to that.

Dan smiled before closing his eyes asking, "Then... Moon Shadow?"

"I figured as much." Moon Shadow said before bowing, "Then I asked needeth hold back."

Dan nodded to him with a smile as they walked out to let the rest of round 1 of the Team Matches play out.

* * *

 **Whew. That was tough, and too be honest I am not much experienced with Gem Knights. Hopefully I did well here in this intense chapter. Next up before the tournament continues Dan gets a shot at Moon Shadow, and we see round 2s matches with the one-on-one tournament. Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	47. Battle of Ninjas! Moon Shadow's Origins!

**Okay we got only 1 question here.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

What about the Doktor? If you don't know who he is imagine Society Sartorius brainwashing only without the Light of Destruction influencing him and gleeful at forcing loved ones to cause each other pain.

 **Dan:**...I don't know. I don't think I seen anyone like that. So only if I see it will I make my decision.

 _Question 2 from Androzani84:_

I'd like to ask Dan, just out of curiosity, which of his three decks he finds easiest to use?

 **Dan:** Definitely Red-Eyes!

 _Question 3 from Tony Anderson:_

What would you say is your toughest challenge so far in terms of duels?

 **Dan:** You mean the most hardest duel I've been in? Shay, Iggy, and Riley mostly.

 **And that's all Dan will answer this chapter. And now we are to his match against the Ninja Master, Moon Shadow! After using his deck on YGOPRO, I had rewatched that one episode in ZEXAL where Yuma goes to the Duel Sanctuary, and faces against Kaze in battle! Oh also today is my brother-in-law's birthday, and I had made this chapter for him since it's Ninja Involvement, and hope it reminds him of Naruto! ENJOY!**

* * *

They all walked to an area that is clear for dueling space for both Dan, and Moon Shadow's Duel since Dan wasn't able to get a turn in their first Team Match in the Friendship Cup. Dan doesn't know what Moon Shadow is about but can tell he's no push over. And judging by his character as a Ninja he might be a Ninja Duelist, and knows Ninjas Decks are not very well known throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe, and only see a couple of people use Ninja Cards.

Of course he does know someone in the ZEXAL Era uses Ninja cards which is named Kaze a minor villain in it that was consumed by a Number known as Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, and had sought to defeat his master, and take a 'Legendary Deck' from where he was trained only to be stopped by Yuma, and his Number was absorbed by Astral.

"I hope you are ready." Moon Shadow said to Dan readying his Duel Disk in a crouch.

Dan smiled to him, "I hope you are too."

As they get ready Yuya asked Declan, "So how good is Moon Shadow?"

"He's a powerful Duelist not to underestimate." Declan answered to him, "He is also strong enough to win against several Obelisk Force by himself."

"That tough huh?" Tate asked surprised, "I wonder how Dan can handle this guy?"

"Let's do it!" Dan grinned to Moon Shadow who nodded getting set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: An Ocean of It's Own by From Ashes to New)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Moon Shadow 1st Turn:

"I will go first." Moon Shadow said drawing as Dan nodded, "For the first turn, I activate Ninjitsu Art Notebook!"

At that a Spell appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Ninjitsu Art Notebook_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Ninja" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Ninjitsu Art" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck, except "Ninjitsu Art Notebook"_

* * *

"Once every turn by discarding a Ninja from my hand, I can set a Ninjitsu Art from my Deck to my field." Moon Shadow told Dan as he nodded, "I set Hidden Village of Ninjitsu Arts! And then I activate the spell, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy!"

* * *

 _Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Ninjitsu Art" card: Destroy as many other "Ninjitsu Art" cards you control as possible, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By destroying all other Ninjitsu Art on my field, I can draw 2 cards." Moon Shadow said as Notebook shattered as Moon Shadow drew two cards.

Dan smiled, "So only Notebook was destroyed but Hidden Village isn't since it's face-down."

"Indeed. And I activate Hidden Village!" Moon Shadow called as they appeared in a village.

* * *

 _Hidden Village of Ninjitsu Arts_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a "Ninja" monster is Summoned to your field: You can target 1 "Ninja" monster or 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card in your GY; add it to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. If a "Ninja" monster(s) or "Ninjitsu Art" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can banish 1 "Ninja" monster from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Hidden Village of Ninjitsu Arts" once per turn._

* * *

"A Ninja Field Spell?" Dan asked surprised.

Moon Shadow explained, "Whenever a Ninja is summoned, I can take a Ninja or a Ninjitsu Art from my graveyard, and it to my hand. And then I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

At that what burst from the Village was a ninja.

* * *

 _Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Flip or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninja" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo"._

* * *

"Whenever this card is summoned, I can add a Ninjitsu Art from my Deck to my hand." Moon Shadow said adding the card, "And as I summoned a Ninja, I can add Notebook from my graveyard to my hand."

"So he regained the spell he destroyed." Yuya grunted seeing this, "Not a bad tactic."

"Then I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Moon Shadow ended his turn, "So now Dan Kizami show me your potential!"

Dan grinned, "Oh I will Moon Shadow!"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget was frowning from seeing Team Lancers' progress in the Team Match-Ups from them defeating Team Unicorn without much effort, and seeing Dan's skills in the one-on-one match ups. He knows that Dan losing won't be easy, and now from seeing this he feels it will be a lot more tougher. Sayer walked over, and sees the footage before shutting it off telling him, "Quit worrying about the little runt."

"That 'runt' is more then a simple problem." Roget told him before turning to a Chess Board picking up a White Knight, "I thought seeing the one-on-one matches are bad enough but from seeing his Team's Progress in the Team-Matches is more then we can bargained for."

"Relax once me, and my Team reach to them then we can put them in their place." Sayer smirked sitting in front of him before moving a Black Knight over the Pawns, "Then me, and Sergey will step in, and finish him off."

"Maybe..." Roget trailed off moving a Pawn up as Sayer moved a Bishop where it took out one of his Pawns, "Seeing Dan's skills for myself is overwhelming when Armstrong told me about him after his match with the Kingpin. And after seeing that Exhibition Match with Broder it proves he can be defeated. But not easily as what we just saw."

"Yeah, I get that feeling when I take Akiza in from her immense Psychic Energy." Sayer admitted as Roget used a Bishop to move while Sayer moved a Pawn up, only for Roget to use his Bishop to that Pawn out, "Akiza is more stronger then me in terms of Psychic Powers, and I thought to use her in destroying the Dark Signers, and Illaster... But Yusei got in my way, and exposed me in front of Misty."

"Yes, you had told me about that over the time we worked as one." Roget said as Sayer moved his knight up taking out one of Roget's Pawns, as Roget used his Rook to take out the Knight, "And that after the Dark Signers you were revived, and arrested on the spot for murdering Misty's brother, and manipulating Akiza to do your bidding."

"Just as how you had remodeled Sergey as the Cyborg he is today." Sayer mentioned as he used his Queen to take out one of Roget's Pawns, "And that he is so deadly (Check) that he is now known as the Dueling Destroyer. An Enforcer under your will."

"Indeed, and he is powerful as such." Roget said using his King to take out Sayer's Queen, and Sayer used his Pawn to take out one of Roget's Rook, "Very much so they we gifted him the Deck you provided that is based from those Earthbound Immortals you last seen."

"Much so. I had laid the path, and he had made the steps with the Deck." Sayer agreed moving a Bishop to a spot as he got up walking to leave, "And with the card's we provided we have nothing to worry about. And by the way... Checkmate."

As he walked out Roget stared at Sayer's Bishop that had trapped his King from moving with no counters in place. Roget narrowed his eyes at this seeing this, "Failure..."

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

Dan 1st Turn:

"Alright Moon Shadow! I draw!" Dan called drawing looking over his hand seeing he has Lycantrope, Double Summon, Glow-Up Bulb, Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy, and Magic Cylinder.

"Okay first off I activate the spell, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Supremacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster from your hand._

* * *

"This card allows me to summon a Hieratic Monster from my hand." Dan explained, "So now join the field, Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King!"

At that a black golden orb appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster, except "Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King", from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Then I summon Glow-Up Bulb!" Dan called as a small plant appeared.

* * *

 _Glow-Up Bulb_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is in your GY: You can send the top card of your Deck to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Glow-Up Bulb" once per Duel._

* * *

"Then I activate the Spell, Double Summon!" Dan called activating a spell.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So now I can make another summon this turn!" Dan told Moon Shadow, "And I summon my Seal for his Gemini ability! And now I activate it! By sacrificing him, I can summon a Hieratic from my Deck, hand, or graveyard! So I summon out Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!"

At that the dragon orb appeared in place.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"And now I tune level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with level 8 Seal of Dragon Overload!" Dan called as the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 1 + 8 = 9)**

"Dragon with Eyes of Silver! Take to the skies, and emerge to share your power of protection throughout to your kind! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Dan chanted Azure-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Normal Monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: Until the end of the next turn, neither player can target Dragon monsters you currently control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And now as she is summoned until the end of your turn, neither of us can target dragons for effects, or destroy them for card effects!" Dan called as Moon Shadow nodded hearing that.

"Indeed unless if I use them before it resolved!" Moon Shadow called, "I activate the trap, Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation!"

* * *

 _Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 "Ninja" monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; send them to the GY, then Special Summon 1 Dragon, Dinosaur, or Sea Serpent monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the combined original Levels of the sent monster(s). When this card leaves the field, banish that monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Dan asked hearing that.

"I chain this trap with Azure-Eyes' special ability! I send 1 Ninja, and 1 one monster on your field to the graveyard." Moon Shadow said as Dan looked seeing Azure-Eyes vanished as Hanzo followed shortly, "Then I can summon a Dragon, Dinosaur, or Sea Serpent from my Deck who's level is equal or less then the monsters, I sent."

"The combined level is 13. So that means you can summon any monster." Dan said in shock.

"Indeed! I summon Yellow Dragon Ninja!" Moon Shadow called as a dragon ninja appeared ready.

* * *

 _Yellow Dragon Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned, except with the effect of a "Ninja" monster or "Ninjitsu Art" card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send 1 "Ninja" monster and 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card from your hand and/or face-up field to the GY, then target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"Yikes! That didn't take long did it Ray?" Dan asked shocked to Ray.

 _ **'No it didn't. He knew you were gonna summon a strong high-leveled monster, and had that ready.'**_ Ray admitted seeing this before looking at Moon Shadow, **_'Moon Shadow is a tough Duelist there is no question about that. With Traps like Super Transformation it must be how he handled many Obelisk Force by himself.'_**

 _'Yeah... He is quite a master of surprise.'_ Dan thought before grinning, _'But he's also strong.'_

"And I activate Hidden Village's effect. This time, I add the monster Upstart Golden Ninja to my hand." Moon Shadow said adding the card.

"Okay Moon Shadow, I place 1 card down, and activate Glow-Up Bulb's ability in the graveyard!" Dan called, "Once a duel by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard it summons itself from my graveyard!"

The appeared appeared ready for defense.

"Your move Moon Shadow." Dan ended his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

* * *

Moon Shadow 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn! I draw!" Moon Shadow called drawing after jumping back, "And I summon Upstart Golden Ninja from my hand!"

At that a blue robed ninja with a golden crown appeared.

* * *

 _Upstart Golden Ninja_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 Trap from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position or face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"And now I activate Hidden Village's effect!" Moon Shadow called, "When I summon a Ninja, I can add a Ninjitsu Art, or a Ninja from my Deck to my hand! I add back Hanzo!"

He shows the monster to them.

"Then, I activate Golden Ninja's special ability! I send Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing from my hand to the graveyard to summon Flame Armor Ninja!" Moon Shadow called discarding a card as a red armored ninja appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Flame Armor Ninja_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 "Ninja" monster you control; increase its Level by 1._

* * *

 _'I remember that Ninja...'_ Dan thought seeing it remembering it as one of Kaze's monsters.

"When Flame Armor Ninja is summoned Upstart Golden Ninja's level goes up by 1." Moon Shadow told Dan.

 _Upstart Golden Ninja:_ _ **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Then I activate my face-down, Star Changer!" Moon Shadow called as his face-down was flipped.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"It increases Flame Armor Ninja's level by 1." Moon Shadow said as Flame Armor Ninja glowed.

 _Flame Armor Ninja: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Two level 5 monsters... Wait Moon Shadow your gonna..." Dan trailed off realizing what Moon Shadow is up too.

"Indeed! I overlay Flame Armor Ninja, and Upstart Golden Ninja to build the Overlay Network!" Moon Shadow revealed as his two monsters flew up shocking everyone but Declan as they flew to the Overlay Network.

"Swift as Lightning! Strike your enemies fast with your crimson path of your Katana's Swipe! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!"

At that a black shuriken with crimson blades appeared before unfolding to form a long haired crimson ninja with a crimson monster mask with black armor, and a robe with green eyes, holding a katana with a orange 12 on it's chest plate, and looking mean appeared.

* * *

 _Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Everyone stared in shock by the Xyz Summoning that Moon Shadow just done but Shay, Yuto, and Dan are more shocked by the fact it's a Number Card.

"Moon Shadow has a..." Yuto trailed off in shock.

"Number Card?" Shay asked in shock.

Dan from seeing Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja gets flashback by Kaze, and Yuma's Duel.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A younger Dan who is still in Foster Card was in his room watching on his TV an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL that was just released, and now it's Kaze's next turn._

 _"I activate a Spell Card, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy!" Kaze who is a purple robed ninja with bandages gloves called, "The power of this Spell destroys every Ninjitsu Art on my field!"_

 _Yuma who has purple hair with pink headlights, having white pants, and a sleeveless hot pink jacket asked in shock, "Why would you go get rid of your own traps like that!?"_

 _"Because doing so allows me to draw new 2 cards from my Deck." Kaze answered simply drawing as both Gagaga Magician, and Dododo Warrior's attack points return to normal._

 _"Just what are you up too!?" Yuma asked him._

 _Kaze in different images said, "When you have monsters on the field but I don't, I can summon Earth Armor Ninja to mine!"  
_

 _At that what rose was a brown robed Ninja jumping on landing on the field with a good 1600 attack points._ _Astral who is a white transparent being with a yellow eye, and gems on his chest with earrings remarked, **"This strategy worries me."**_

 _"Next I activate the Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival Spell Card!" Kaze called as the spell opened the ZEXAL graveyard portal, "This allows me to summon 1 Ninja from my graveyard! So say hello to Flame Armor Ninja!"_

 _At that in a burst of flames Flame Armor Ninja jumped from the graveyard portal landing next to Earth Armor Ninja in attack mode as Kaze smirked, "And when it is successfully summoned it's level increases by one."_

 _As Flame Armor Ninja's level increased Dan remarked, "I have a bad feeling about this... He's gonna summon a new Ninja Xyz-"_

 _He stopped when he, Astral, and Yuma noticed Kaze laughed wrapped in a purple aura, and noticing a orange 12 on his hand where Astral called, **"Look, his hand! He must have a Number Card!"**_

 _"No way!" Yuma, and Dan said in sync in shock._

 _"You tried hard boy, but now... You are finished! I'm going to crush you!" Kaze declared coldly clenching his fist before calling, "I overlay Earth Armor Ninja, and Flame Armor Ninja!"_

 _As Dan watches the Overlay Network build he cried, "N-No way... I didn't expect a Number to be in his possession..."_

 _"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Kaze called as the Overlay Network exited something, "I Xyz Summon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!"_

 _At that the Number's shuriken appeared before unfolding to reveal Crimson Shadow ready for battle as Yuma meekly said, "Uh... Gulp."_

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

And now seeing Moon Shadow summoning it, Dan feels really shocked seeing this reminded him of the turn Kaze summoned it. Not only that it looks like Moon Shadow isn't being controlled by it. With that said Dan asked, "Moon Shadow... Are you from the Xyz Dimension?"

Hearing that they turned to Moon Shadow who rose up doing a Ninja Pose, "Why yes of course. Both me, and my brother Sun Shadow is. I knew that by summoning this monster you would figure it out."

"Moon Shadow is from the Xyz Dimension?" Yuya asked in shock, "Well it does explain how he was able to Xyz Summon."

Moon Shadow told Dan, "If what you say about your origins is real then you would know of the Duel Sanctuary in Heartland City."

"Yeah... Where both Roku, and Kaze live in during ZEXAL's events." Dan nodded, "You, and your brother are students there?"

"You could say that. Fuma Clan Duel School is where we learn ways of the Ninja, and Duel as one while the Duel Sanctuary is where we sharpen our talents of Dueling." Moon Shadow answered bowing, "We learned Ninja Dueling from Kaze, and he had given my brother this Number you see before you when he said he had trained us to be strong duelists, and resist it's power. But Sun Shadow gave me Crimson Shadow before Obelisk Force carded him as a way that he will always be with me."

"Oh... Sorry Moon Shadow." Dan apologized.

Moon Shadow only nodded, "It's no worry Dan Kizami. And now back to the matter at hand, I activate the equip spell, Fuhma Shuriken!"

At that a shuriken as Yellow Dragon Ninja took it.

* * *

 _Fuhma Shuriken_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Ninja" monster. It gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 700 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"By equipping this card to Yellow Dragon Ninja it gains 700 attack points." Moon Shadow said as Yellow Dragon Ninja gained points.

 _Yellow Dragon Ninja: **(ATK: 3000 + 700 = 3700)**_

"And now I activate Yellow Dragon Ninja's special ability! By sending Hanzo, and Notebook back to the graveyard up to two cards in the Spell, and Trap Card Zones are destroyed!" Moon Shadow called as Yellow Dragon fired Shurikens at Dan's facedown revealing it was Magic Cylinder before vanishing, "Magic Cylinder. A powerful trap one I was cautious about."

"As Ninjas you disarm traps for a clear road." Dan smiled agreeing, "That's the Ninja way."

"Indeed, and now I have a clear road for Crimson Shadow to attack Glow-Up Bulb!" Moon Shadow called as Crimson Shadow charged slashing Glow-Up Bulb destroying it, "And with it gone Yellow Dragon Ninja will attack directly!"

At that Yellow Dragon charged striking Dan as he grunted stepping back. **(Dan: 0300)**

"Whoa Moon Shadow is tough." Yuya remarked.

Shay grinned, "A true Xyzian Resident."

Dan look up at Moon Shadow grinning, "That was awesome Moon Shadow! Your really strong!"

Moon Shadow had a grin if anyone can see it as he said, "As of you Dan Kizami. It's your turn now."

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn draw!" Dan called drawing looking to see it's Hieratic Seal of Convocation, "And I activate Convocation!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Convocation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Hieratic" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With this spell, I can take a Hieratic monster from my Deck, and add it to my hand." Dan said adding the card, "And next by banishing Azure-Eyes, and Seal of the Dragon King, I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Asar!"

At that a golden dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Asar_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 700_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type monster and 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can Tribute 1 face-up "Hieratic" monster instead, except this card._

* * *

"And now Asar attack Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" Dan called as Asar fired a blast at Crimson Shadow which hit it as Moon Shadow braced himself. **(Moon Shadow: 3800)**

The smoke cleared showing Crimson Shadow survived.

"Huh? How did it last against that?" Frederick asked seeing that.

Yuto answered, "Number Cards are special Xyz Monsters. They can't be destroyed in battle except by another Number."

"That's a powerful effect." Celina said hearing that.

"Yeah but in the end it's just a card effect." Shay agreed, "They can still be destroyed by effects or by negating that effect that protects them from being destroyed."

Dan smiled, _'He's got me Ray... I did dealt damage at least.'_

 ** _"Indeed.'_** Ray smiled back as Dan ends his turn.

* * *

 **Dan: 0300**

 **Moon Shadow: 3800**

* * *

Moon Shadow 2nd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Moon Shadow called drawing, "And now Yellow Dragon Ninja attack!"

Yellow Dragon Ninja charged striking Asar as it roared before shattering as Dan looked on with a smile.

* * *

 **Dan: 0000**

 **Moon Shadow: 3800**

 **Moon Shadow wins the duel!**

* * *

"You played good Moon Shadow. Thanks for a great match." Dan smiled as Moon Shadow nodded with a smile of his own.

"Why isn't Moon Shadow in the one-on-one matches though?" Julia asked from seeing this.

Declan answered that question, "Because I wanted him to scout on Roget. Something is suspicious about him."

"Oh yeah." Dan remembered, "Turns out Roget is from the the Fusion Dimension."

"The Fusion Dimension?" Yuya asked in shock at that.

Sylvio tch at this, "So we're being played at by a spy of there's?"

"This means we should do something." Shay growled.

Declan told them, "If we try now it would lead disastrous results if we do so right now. We need to wait, and plan our next move. For now we need to continue the Friendship Cup."

With that they heard that round 2 announcements will start which got them back at the Friendship Cup.

* * *

 _ **"And now cow-pikes we're done with the Team Match-Ups for now! And now it is time to determine the match ups for the next round! Contestants stop forward!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the 14 remaining contestants stepped forward, _**"You 14 persevered through round 1 but now only 7 of you will get pass round 2! Let us find out who's match is up against!"**_

With that the matches shuffled as they stared on before stopping at selected Duelists.

 _Round 2:_

 _ **Match 1:** Tate vs Shay Obsidian_

 _ **Match 2:** Gong Strong vs Yugo_

 _ **Match 3:** Celina vs Sylvio Sawatari_

 _ **Match 4:** Yuto vs Sayer_

 _ **Match 5:** Allie vs Sergey Volkov_

 _ **Match 6:** Dan Kizami vs Akiza Izinski_

 _ **Match 7:** Luna vs Yuya Sakaki_

They looked at their competition before widening their eyes seeing Allie against Sergey as in the man that uses the Earthbound Cards turning to her as she looked shocked seeing this.

"I'm... against the Dueling Destroyer?" Allie asked shocked, and scared.

Tate took her hand hugging her, "It will be okay Allie... I know you can do it. He's strong but your stronger."

Allie looked to him before gulping nodding. Celina suddenly seeing something wrong asked Melissa Trail, "Hey ma'am we have an odd number of contestants after round 2. How will we continue by that?"

 ** _"Oh that's a good question miss Celina. It answers by this! For our eighth Duelist in the Friendship Cup's round 3 is a special guest! He is a strong duelist, and a good strategist may I introduce... Yusei Fudo!"_** Melissa Trail called as Yusei was rose in front of them.

"Yusei?" Luna asked in shock, "I thought you weren't allowed to enter the one-on-one matches."

Yusei nodded, "I thought I wasn't also, but Roget's Officers told me that I am a special guest suggested by Jack since we had an odd number of Contestants this year to even up the odds."

"This tournament just got a whole lot tougher." Dan remarked in shock seeing his 5d's Idol is joining then in round 3, "Yusei had only been defeated once in a flashback."

 ** _'Yeah you had mentioned that while we were training.'_** Ray remarked to him before grinning, **_'But this is a chance to duel him since you had dueled Crow earlier.'_**

Dan nodded with a grin before offering Yusei a hand, "May the Duelist win Yusei."

Yusei smiled before taking it, "Indeed."

"Ah this is awesome! A shot to take you down!" Yugo grinned.

Yusei only nodded to him as Yuya asked him, "Hey Yugo where's Zuzu?"

"I don't know might be at her room I think. It wouldn't let her out, and we're not allowed to go in there." Yugo admitted to them.

Yuya sighed not believing what he had just heard, "Again..."

 _ **"And now Tate, and Shay ready yourselves on the Dueling Field!"**_ Melissa Trail called as they walked to the pit ready to begin.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. Like I said at the beginning today is my bro-in-law's B-Day, and I made this chapter for him. It couldn't have came at a better time since he is a Naruto fan, and hope the Ninjas remind him of it! Happy b-day! Next up is Shay, and Tate's match! What will it go to? Fins out next time! Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	48. Xyz Match! Raidraptors vs Magnets!

**Okay time for the Q/A before the start of the Round 2 Matches.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Bit of a non-canon one but do you ever hang out with Bopdog's other OCs? Just curious since you mentioned knowing him.

 **Dan:** Of course I do. We get along well but Mir is scary when brainwashed, and Jarrod is too serious. I'm actually best friends with 3 of his main OCs. Ace Akaba, Diego Rivera, and Kyle Freshman.

 _Question 2 from Valkoor123113:_

Hey Dan. Have you watched YuGiOh Abridged?

 **Dan:** Abridged? Not really, I don't even know what that is.

 _Question 3 from Unknowedz:_

Can you do a Clear Mind for an Accel Synchro like how Yusei does it? Or you can do an Accel Synchro without doing Clear Mind? _  
_

 **Dan:** Clear Mind is not really needed for an Accel Synchro right? I mean, in real life their just regular Synchro Monsters needing a Synchro Tuner.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **"And now everyone after that last Team Match it is time to start round 2 of the Friendship Cup 1 on 1 matches! We have all of the matches decided, and now it's the first out of them! And that is Tate who displays strong skill with his Magnet Warriors, and Shay Obsidian a tough fellow who has vicious Raidraptors waiting to tear their opponents' apart!"**_ Melissa Trail announced as everyone cheered while Shay, and Tate readied themselves on the Dueling Field, **_"And now what will this match do for us! Let us find out!"_**

"In all honesty Shay... You have the best skill against me." Tate admitted to him, "I do use Xyz but compared to you it isn't gonna last against your's."

Shay at that replied, "Maybe but on the otherhand your Magnet Warriors are capable of rebelling against your opponent with strong effects. I'm curious what you would do."

Tate nodded at that. Meanwhile the Lancers watch on wondering how this would play out. Tate's skill is enough to beat Obelisk Force but he had Allie, and Frederick's Teamwork to vouch for that. Now that is a solo match they are wondering just how this would play out against Shay.

 ** _"Alright this is an Action Duel yet again so let's see what they can do!"_** Melissa Trail called as Crossover Acceleration activates.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

The countdown started as they watched on ready to see what they can do.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

They both rode off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Last Night by Skillet)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

At that they raced as they watched on before Tate passed through.

 ** _"And Tate is gonna make the first turn!"_** Melissa Trail declared from her helicopter.

Tate 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Tate called drawing looking over, "And I'll start by playing Unexpected Dai!"

* * *

 _Unexpected Dai_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"So now I can summon a level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Deck!" Tate called, "I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior!"

Alpha appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Alpha The Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Next, I'll summon Delta the Magnet Warrior!" Tate added as another rock warrior appeared this time being different.

* * *

 _Delta the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn._

* * *

"And now since Delta is summoned, I can send Beta the Magnet Warrior to the graveyard!" Tate called sending the card before using another spell, "And then Foolish Burial!"

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So I send Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my Deck to my graveyard!" Tate said sending the monster, "Then I'll play Thunder Crash!"

* * *

 _Thunder Crash_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"I destroy all the monsters I have, and you take 300 points of damage for each one!" Tate called as two bolts of lightning fired on Shay who grunted taking the attack, **(Shay: 3400)** "And since Delta is sent to the graveyard it's ability allows me to banish Gamma, Beta, and Alpha to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

At that the three Magnet Warriors appeared before attaching each other forming a big monster.

* * *

 _Valkyrion the Magna Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3850_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your hand and/or field. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in your Graveyard; Special Summon them._

* * *

"On his first turn?" Dan asked in shock.

 ** _"Whoa nelly! Tate is starting off with the big guns!"_** Melissa Trail announced also shocked.

"Anything else?" Yusei asked.

""I activate Burial from a Different Dimension!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Burial from a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This adds Gamma, Beta, and Alpha back to my graveyard!" Tate called adding the three back.

"Impressive." Shay grinned to him.

"Finally I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Tate ended.

 ** _"And now it is Shay's turn! And with a 3500 point monster on Tate's field Shay needs to be careful!"_** Melissa Trail declared as they turned to Shay.

Shay looked on before grinning, "Alright Tate, I'll not hold anything back against you."

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Shay 1st Turn:

"You have one of the strongest cards a Magnet Warrior Deck has to offer. I wonder how you can protect it. I draw!" Shay called drawing looking before saying, "First I'll summon out Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

At that Vanishing Lanius appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And once a turn when this card is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower Raidraptor from my hand. And my choice is Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius!"

At that a new bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent, also monsters in your possession cannot activate their effects for the rest of this turn, except "Raidraptor" monsters. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Deck, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Once a turn, Napalm Dragonius can deal you 600 points of damage." Shay said as Dragonius attacked Tate, **(Tate: 3400)** "Afterwards monsters I have except Raidraptors cannot use their effects. But I'll activate, Raidraptor - Nest!"

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Nest_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you control 2 or more "Raidraptor" monsters: You can add 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Nest" once per turn._

* * *

"So now since I have two Raidraptors I can add a Raidraptor from my Deck or graveyard straight to my hand." Shay said to him, "And the card I chose is Raidraptor - Booster Strix. But I activate Level Tuning!"

* * *

 _Level Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reduce the Level of all face-up monsters you control by 1 until the End Phase._

* * *

"This card lowers the Level of all monsters on my field by 1." Shay explained.

 _Vanishing Lanius: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

 _Napalm Dragoninus: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"And now I use my two Raidraptors to build the Overlay Network!" Shay called as the two flew.

"Falcon created from the vengeance of comrades! Soak your talons in blood, and destroy your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle!"

At that a small eagle appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 3 "Raidraptor" monsters  
_ _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Huh? He never had that before." Dan said remembering it.

"It's one of Shay's best Xyz." Yuto explained which made the Lancers turn to him, "You'll find out why in a minute."

 ** _"Oh, and Shay decided to summon a Rank 3 monster for a change."_** Melissa Trail said seeing this, **_"But is it really enough to battle Tate's monster?"_**

Tate grunted, "Okay, I don't know what that monster can do but I activate my face-down, Magnet Force!"

* * *

 _Magnet Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _This turn, all monsters on the field whose original Types are Machine or Rock, are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except their own)._

* * *

"With this all monsters that are Rock, or Machine are unaffected by your monster effects except their own!" Tate told him.

"A good try Tate but that won't help." Shay told him confusing him, "I activate Fiend Eagle's Special Ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can target 1 monster on your field, and deal you damage equal to it's attack points!"

"But that wouldn't work would it?" Allie asked confused how that's not gonna work for Tate, "Magnet Force makes Valkyrion immune to monster effects isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right. But being unaffected, and being targeted are both very different things." Dipper answered, "Monsters that are unaffected can still be targeted for effects. If that Xyz has an effect that destroys it's target, and then deals damage then Magnet Force would protect Valkyrion."

"But since it's targeting, and THEN dealing damage..." Kit who has a bandage around his head like a headband trailed off knowing they would get it.

"Ah! Magnet Force can't stop this effect as it isn't effecting the monster!" Frederick realized.

"That's right. Which means Shay had formulated yet another OTK." Dan agreed a bit in awe, "He took advantage of Magnet Force's weakpoint."

With that Fiend Eagle took an Overlay Unit preparing to blast Tate. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** Tate quickly looked around before grabbing an Action Card, "I activate, Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Any effect damage this effect would deal automatically becomes zero!" Tate called as the blast passed him as he grinned.

"Not to shabby Tate. However that was mere child's play by me." Shay grinned before calling, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 "Raidraptor" card from your hand, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I take an Xyz Monster, and rank it up by 1!" Shay called as Fiend Eagle flew up.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

At that Rise Falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's current ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Rise Falcon..." Dan trailed off at that.

"And now I activate it's ability!" Shay called as Rise Falcon took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can target 1 monster on your field, and this card gains it's attack points!"

 _Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 100 + 3500 = 3600)**_

"And with this, Rise Falcon will always be stronger then any of Tate's monsters." Yuya grunted.

Dan told him, "I wouldn't be too sure of that Yuya. The Xyz I gave Tate is not to underestimate."

"And now Rise Falcon! Attack Valkyrion!" Shay called as Rise Falcon charged at Valkyrion tackling through it as Tate grunted. **(Tate: 3300)**

"And now I lay down a face-down." Shay ended his turn with that.

* * *

 **Tate: 3300**

 **Shay: 3400**

* * *

 ** _"And Tate had blazed through Shay's assault! But what can the little guy do with his best monster gone?"_** Melissa Trail asked the audience as she looked down at the Duel.

Tate 2nd Turn:

Tate at that drew looking over, "Well first off I activate the spell, Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw until you have 3 cards in your hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent takes no damage. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Card of Demise" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I draw cards till, I have 3. You take no damage, and I can't Special Summon anything." Tate said drawing three cards, "And I have to send my hand to the graveyard at this turn's end phase."

"Your taking a pretty big gamble." Shay told him as Tate looked at his three cards as he smiled.

"Maybe but here's this. I activate the spell, Pot of Desires." Tate told him.

* * *

 _Pot of Desires_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 10 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Desires" per turn._

* * *

"I banish the top 10 cards of my deck face-down, and draw 2 cards afterwards." Tate said pocketing the cards, and draw 2 cards.

"That's one of the cards, I have problems against." Dan admitted, "By banishing your top 10 cards you can risk getting rid of your best cards."

 ** _"I don't think Tate would banish his cards for long."_** Ray told him, _**"It looks like he knows what he's doing."**_

"Next, I summon Necroface!" Tate called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Necroface_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck. This card gains 100 ATK for each card shuffled into the Main Deck by this effect. If this card is banished: Each player banishes 5 cards from the top of their Deck (or their entire Deck, if less than 5)._

* * *

"When this card is summoned all banished cards return to our decks!" Tate called as his ten banished cards returned, "And for every card returned this way Necroface gains 100 points."

 _Necroface: **(ATK: 1200 + (100 * 10) = 2200)**_

"Whoa that combo totally negates Pot of Desires' downside." Dan said in awe seeing this, "It makes Necroface stronger, and shuffles the cards banished by Pot of Desires back."

"But Necroface isn't strong enough to battle Rise Falcon." Riley pointed out from seeing Necroface is still weaker.

Tate then grabbed an Action Card, "I set 3 cards, and now Necroface attack!"

Necroface charged at Rise Falcon.

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Necroface's attack points double during this attack!" Tate called as Necroface powered up.

 _Necroface: **(ATK: 2200 x 2 = 4400)**_

"It's stronger then Rise Falcon!" Allie cried with a smile, "He can't inflict damage but Rise Falcon will be destroyed."

"That's a big IF." Dan told her.

Shay grinned, "Not too shabby but I activate Raidraptor - Booster Strix's ability in my hand! When you attack a Raidraptor, I can banish this card from my hand, and destroy that monster!"

Tate watched in shock as Necroface shattered before it got close to Rise Falcon.

 ** _"And Shay put up a Counter!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"I end my turn." Tate ended his turn, "And since my hand is empty, Card of Demise's final effect won't get me."

Shay 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Shay called drawing, "And I summon Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius!"

At that Mimicry appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can increase the Levels of all "Raidraptor" monsters you currently control by 1. During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can banish this card; add 1 "Raidraptor" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius". You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate the trap, Raidraptor Replica!" Shay called activating a trap.

* * *

 _Raidraptor Replica_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Deck, and if you do, as long as you control the face-up Special Summoned monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target the targeted monster for attacks, also your opponent cannot target the targeted monster with card effects._

* * *

"I summon a second copy of Mimicry from my Deck, and as long as it's on my field you can't target it for anything!" Shay called as the monster appeared, "And I activate Nest's effect! I add Fuzzy Lanius to my hand, and now due to it's effect, I summon it!"

Fuzzy Lanius appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"And now I activate both effects of Mimicry Lanius! All Raidraptors on my field gets their levels up by 1!" Shay called as the two glowed.

 _Mimicry Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 + 1 = 6) x2**_

 _Fuzzy Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 + 1 = 6)**_

"Level 6?" Yuya asked in shock.

Yuto smiled, "Shay as usual isn't pulling any punches. Tate, I wonder how you'll survive this."

"And now I use all three of my Raidraptors to build the Overlay Network!" Shay called as the three flew up.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

His ace appeared cawing ready to battle Tate's Magnet Warriors.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _ **"And Shay had also summoned his best monster! The Revolution Falcon!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"And next up I activate the spell, Xyz Gift!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Xyz Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control 2 or more face-up Xyz Monsters: Detach 2 Xyz Materials from a monster you control and draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By detaching two Overlay Units since I have two Xyz Monsters in play, I can draw 2 cards!" Shay said drawing two cards as two of Revolution Falcon's Overlay Units detached. **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1)**

"So now both his monsters have Overlay Units each." Declan said seeing this, "And Shay also fortified his hand."

"Shay is as always a tough dude." Dan remarked at this.

Shay seeing his drawn cards he said, "I set two cards, and now Revolution Falcon attack Tate directly!"

At that Revolution Falcon charged at Tate striking him after Tate grabbed an Action Card. **(Tate: 1400)**

"And now Rise Falcon attack Tate directly!" Shay called as Rise Falcon charged to finish Tate.

Tate called, "Don't think so! I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates your attack!" Tate called as Rise Falcon flew passed Tate.

"I end my turn." Shay ended his turn.

* * *

 **Tate: 1400**

 **Shay: 3400**

* * *

Tate 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Tate called drawing, "And I activate the face-down, Magnet Reverse!"

* * *

 _Magnet Reverse_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 of your Machine or Rock-Type monsters, that is banished or is in your Graveyard, that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I take 1 Machine, or Rock monster that's banished or in the graveyard that can't be summoned normally, and summon it!" Tate called, "I revive Valkyrion!"

Valkryion started to emerge.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen. I activate the Counter Trap, Rator's Gust!" Shay countered.

* * *

 _Raptor's Gust_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap Card is activated while you control a "Raidraptor" card: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"While I have a Raidraptor in play, and you activate a Spell, or Trap Card, I can negate that card, and destroy it!" Shay called to Tate.

Tate grinned, "Good try but this time, I got you! I activate the Counter Trap, Wiretap!"

* * *

 _Wiretap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

"This negates Raptor Gust's activation, and sends it back to your Deck!" Tate told him as Raptor's Guest was shuffled back to Shay's Deck, "And with it's effect no longer stopping Magnet Reverse, Valkyrion rises!"

At that Valkyrion appeared ready.

"But he's not here for long before I'll be sacrificing him to summon Alpha, Beta, and Gamma from the graveyard!" Tate called as Valkyrion split to it's three lesser forms.

* * *

 _Gamma the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

 _Beta the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

Tate then grabbed an Action Card, "Then I activate my third face-down, Double Spell!"

* * *

 _Double Spell_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself._

* * *

"By sending this Action Card to the graveyard, I can have it gain the effect of one Spell in your graveyard! And my choice is Level Tuning!" Tate called as his three Magnet Warriors glowed.

 _Beta: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

 _Gamma: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

 _Alpha: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"And now Beta, Gamma I use you two to build the Overlay Network!" Tate called as the two build up.

"Guardian of Steel! Rise up, and through your body may you defend the treasured Artifacts! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Giant Soldier of Steel!"

At that a shiny steel rock warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Giant Soldier of Steel_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
 _This card is unaffected by other monsters' effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it gains 1000 DEF until the end of this turn, and if it does, you take no effect damage from your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Okay it's bout time he uses that." Dan smiled, "Giant Solider of Steel is a perfect card to use against Shay's Raidraptors. It can't be effected to monster effects, and by using an Overlay Unit it gains 1000 defense points, and Tate takes no damage from Shay's effects."

"You gave him two powerful Xyz that's for certain." Yuya admitted.

Tate said, "Then I summon Sentry Soldier of Stone!"

A rock solider appeared in place.

* * *

 _Sentry Soldier of Stone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If all monsters you control are Rock-Type monsters (min. 1) while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Sentry Soldier of Stone" once per turn._

* * *

"Shay you have two powerful Xyz! So I'll match it up with mine!" Tate called as Sentry Soldier, and Alpha flew to the Overlay Network.

"Guardian from the Ancient Ruins! Join here, and cast your gaze to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Gorgonic Guardian!"

Gorgonic Guardian appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Gorgonic Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, and if it does, its effects are negated. These effects last until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with 0 ATK; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Gorgonic Guardian?" Yuto asked in shock.

"Gorgonic Guardian is like Tate's ultimate sword!" Allie smiled, "It uses an Overlay Unit to reduce the attack points of a monster to zero, and negates it's abilities! And it can also target a monster with no attack points, and destroy it!"

"And combine that with Giant Soldier of Steel which is Tate's ultimate shield it can block any of Shay's effect damage, and has a lot of defense." Frederick grinned.

"Maybe. Those two together are powerful but all combos come with weaknesses." Dan told them, "If Shay destroys Gorgonic Guardian, and is super careful about it's Overlay Units then it'll wipe out Tate's offense. And Giant Soldier of Steel only has 2 Overlay Units so it's defenses are limited if Shay whips out Arsenal Falcon, Satellite Cannon Falcon, Ultimate Falcon, or Final Fortress Falcon it will get pass it's 2000, or 3000 defense points."

"Either way Shay will be careful in this match." Yuto said as they watched the Duel.

Tate called, "I activate Gorgonic Guardian's special ability! I use 1 Overlay Unit to reduce the attack points of Rise Falcon to zero, and negate it's abilities! Go Medusa's Gaze!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

At that Gorgonic Guardian gazed hard at Rise Falcon as it cawed before turning to stone. **(ATK: 3600 - 3500 - 100 = 0)**

"And now Gorgonic Guardian attack!" Tate called as Gorgonic Guardian charged at Rise Falcon as Shay grabbed an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell, Choice Choice!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"With this I halve the battle damage!" Shay told him as Gorgonic Guardian's attack struck, and destroyed Rise Falcon. **(Shay: 2600)**

 _ **"And Shay had lowered the damage at the cost of his Xyz Monster."**_ Melissa Trail said seeing this.

Shay told them, "Don't sweat because it won't be gone for long. I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"When a Raidraptor is destroyed, I can summon it, and evolve it by one Rank!" Shay called as Rise Falcon appeared only to fly up.

"The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!"

Stranger Falcon appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _If this card has an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal its original ATK._  
 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, except "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Tate grunted seeing it, "I end my turn."

Shay 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Shay called drawing looking to see, "And I activate Nest's effect! Since I have two or more Raidraptors in play, I can add a Raidraptor to my hand from my Deck, or Graveyard! I add Vanishing Lanius from the graveyard, and summon it!"

Vanishing Lanius appeared again.

"And then as it's summoned, I can summon Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius from my hand!" Shay called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can send 1 "Raidraptor" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your Main Phase 2, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this turn: You can add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Raidraptor" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as it's summoned from a I send a Raidraptor card to the graveyard!" Shay called discarding a card before both Tribute Lanius, and Vanishing Lanius flew up. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

Force Strix appeared hooing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Force Strix gains 500 attack, and defense points for each Winged-Beast on my field other then itself!" Shay told him.

 _Force Strix: **(ATK: 100 + (500 * 2) = 1100/DEF: 2400 + (500 * 2) = 3400)**_

"But if Shay isn't careful Gorgonic Guardian will turn this match around." Dan said at this.

Shay called, "And now Stranger Falcon attack!"

Stranger Falcon charged at Gorgonic Guardian. Tate asked, "What? I activate Gorgonic Guardian's ability! Medusa's Gaze!" **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Stranger Falcon turned to stone. **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**

Stranger Falcon was destroyed at Shay took damage **(Shay: 1000)** , "Now Gorgonic Guardian is all out of Overlay Units! And now as Stranger Falcon was destroyed, I revive a Raidraptor from my graveyard, and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit! Come back Fiend Eagle!"

Fiend Eagle appeared.

"Now I get it! He's planning to use Fiend Eagle's effect to deal Tate damage! Giant Soldier of Steel can still be targeted for it's effect!" Dan realized.

Tate called, "I activate Giant Soldier of Steel's Special Ability! I use 1 Overlay Unit for it to gain 1000 defense points, and I don't take damage from your cards this turn!"

Giant Soldier of Steel took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1) (DEF: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"You avoided Fiend Eagle but this is what I was going for!" Shay called as Revolution Falcon charged at Revolution Falcon, "And now as Revolution Falcon is battling a monster it's attack points are zero!"

 _Gorgonic Guardian: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 = 0/DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0)**_

"Oh I see." Dan said seeing this, "In case Revolution Falcon's attack fails then Shay will use Fiend Eagle to inflict damage."

Shay then called, "I then activate, Action Crush!"

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

"It prevents us both from using an Action Card!" Shay called shocking Tate as he looked to see Revolution Falcon tackling through Gorgonic Guardian, "You played good Tate."

* * *

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Shay: 1000**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

 **" _Game over! Shay had took down Tate, and is the first to advance to round 3!"_** Melissa Trail called as Shay advanced to round 3's matches.

Allie pouted, "Ah man I was hoping he would advance."

"Don't worry Allie. Maybe next time." Yuya assured her with a smile.

They rode back as Yuto grinned, "It's been a while since I seen you used Fiend Eagle, Shay."

Shay grinned back as Tate walked to them, "Sorry guys. Shay had me beat."

"It's alright Shay. What matters was having fun in that duel." Dan smiled to him, "You had gotten Giant Soldier of Steel a shot."

Tate smiled before Gong mentioned, "Alright it's Gong's turn."

"Alright Gong be careful." Dan told him, "Yugo is really resourceful to using Synchro every turn, and banishing his cards for every effects."

"Got it." Gong nodded as he walked to the field to face Yugo in battle.

* * *

 **And that's it. Round 2's first match had been decided, and now Shay makes his way up. Question is would he keep going? We'll find out later because now Gong vs Yugo is now around the corner. And now can Gong take down Yugo or will he be too fast for Gong to take down? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	49. Battle of Synchro Machines!

**Okay time to see what questions can be answered.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

If there were an alternative method for the true purpose of Duel Academy would you work with them to achieve it? In other words if you helping the Professor could lead to everyone getting what they want would you take that side?

 **Dan:** I don't know what their true goal is. Bopdog, and everyone else are keeping me in dark for that.

 _Question 2 from Tony Anderson:_

What did you think about this chapter's duel, Tate vs. Shay?

 **Dan:** Tate put up a great battle but in the end Shay was too strong.

 **Alright time to see what Gong can do against Yugo. ENJOY!**

* * *

Gong walked to the field to ready himself against Yugo who grinned to him, "You did good against that kid. But you won't get that same luxury from me."

"I know." Gong told him, "Gong will not go easy on you."

"You know what? I won't either." Yugo grinned as the Countdown started as the arrow pointed to Action Duel.

 ** _"And now cow-pikes we are here to see an Action Duel between Gong Strong, and Yugo!"_** Melissa Trail called as Crossover Acceleration appeared for them to take Action.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Dan looked on knowing Yugo is a tough duelist to beating both Yuto, and Trudge easily with minimal effort, and was interested to see how he would fair against Gong's skills in Synchro Summoning. Dan knows Gong, and Yugo Synchro Summon a lot against each other, and uses machines to combat their opponents, and wonders where this would lead too. His thoughts are interrupted by the countdown starting.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

Yugo, and Gong sped off ready to duel each other as Gong passed through.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Just Like You by TDG)**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"Gong's first!" Gong drew at this, "And he activates Scale 1, Superheavy Samurai General Jade, and Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that two green armored machines appeared raising up.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai General Jade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; increase its Level by 1 (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_ **_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai General Coral_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you have a Spell/Trap Card(s) in your Graveyard, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4. Once per turn, when a "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can activate this effect; that monster can make a second attack in a row (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Tribute up to 2 "Superheavy Samurai" monsters; draw that many cards. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai General Coral" once per turn._

* * *

"Gong has Pendulum Cards?" Yuya asked in shock.

Dan said, "Well this will be interesting against Yugo. How will Yugo deal with this?"

Gong called, "And now I will Pendulum Summon!"

The portal spew 3 monsters.

"Come Superheavy Samurai Daihachi, Superheavy Samurai Fist, and Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler!" Gong called as three machines appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Fist_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Battle Phase, if your "Superheavy Samurai" monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this Battle Phase, you can (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using materials you control, including this card. If you have no Spells/Traps in your GY: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your GY, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Superheavy Samurai Fist" once per turn._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Daihachi_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If you have no Spells/Traps in your GY: You can change this card you control from face-up Defense Position to Attack Position, and if you do, add 1 "Superheavy Samurai Soul" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Daihachi" once per turn._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. Cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Three monsters summoned at once. This will be an interesting match." Yugo grinned.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 ** _"And Gong had summoned three machines ready to battle Yugo!"_** Melissa Trail called from her helicopter, **_"Just how do you think Gong plans to duel Yugo like this?"_**

Gong called, "Gong activates Daihachi's special ability! It allows Gong to add a Superheavy Samurai Soul card from Gong's deck to his hand! He adds Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw! And now Gong tunes Fist with Daihachi, and Blue Brawler!"

The three flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 + 4 = 10)**

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gong chanted as his ace monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Warlord_ _Susanowo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters  
_ _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your opponent's Graveyard; Set it to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

 ** _"Oh lookie there! Gong had started out with a strong monster!"_** Melissa Trail cried in awe.

"Gong then equips Susanowo with Soulclaw!" Gong called as Susanowo took the claw.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 500 ATK and DEF, also it cannot be destroyed by battle. While this card is equipped to a monster by this card's effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw" once per turn._

* * *

"This gives Susanowo 500 defense points, and the ability to be immune to battle!" Gong called.

 _Susanowo: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900/DEF: 3800 + 500 = 4300)**_

"Can't be destroyed in battle, and having defense that high with the ability to attack while in defense mode." Dan said seeing this, "This way only Yugo can take Susanowo out with effects, and has to deal piercing damage to get pass it's defenses."

"Gong ends his turn with that." Gong ended his turn.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Not bad big guy. This sure is quite a lot of defense. But can it handle me?" Yugo grinned before drawing, "My turn! And I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts!"

At that Horse Stilts appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Horse Stilts" once per turn._

* * *

"And due to it's Special Ability, I can summon a level 4 or lower Speedroid from my hand!" Yugo called, "So let's welcome out, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!"

At that a purple triangle dice appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"And then since I have a Wind Monster in play, I'll summon Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo called as Taketomborg appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"And now level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice tunes level 3 Taketomborg!" Yugo called as they flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Kendama appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn._  
 _● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Then I activate the spell, Speed Recovery!" Yugo called activating the spell.

* * *

 _Speed Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I can summon a Speedroid from the graveyard! Come on back Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as Tri-Eyed Dice appeared again, "Now Tri-Eyed Dice tunes level 4 Horse Stilts!"

The two flew up at this.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring ready to battle.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Seeing the dragon Ray gasped catching Dan's attention as he asked, "Ray? What is it?"

 ** _"Huh? Oh sorry it's nothing."_** Ray smiled to Dan to not worry him which made him nod turning back to the duel before Ray frowned, **_'That's another of HIS Dragons... Why do they have them?'_**

"I set 2 cards down." Yugo said before reaching for an Action Card grabbing it, "Okay not what I was hoping for. Your turn."

* * *

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

* * *

Gong 2nd Turn:

"Gong's turn!" Gong called drawing, "And Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Scales!"

At that a monster with a pole appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Scales_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster in your Graveyard, except "Superheavy Samurai Scales"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Scales" once per turn._

* * *

"Gong now activates Scales' ability! It allows Gong to summon a level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai from his graveyard! Come back Fist!"

Fist reappeared ready.

"And now Gong tunes Fist with Scales!" Gong called as the two flew up. "Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield of raging ice and storm! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

A red Synchro Machine appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. When this card is Synchro Summoned, while you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now as Shutendoji is Synchro Summoned all of your Spell, and Trap Cards are destroyed as Gong doesn't have a Spell or Trap card on his graveyard!" Gong called to Yugo.

"What?" Yugo asked in shock as Shuntendoji attacks, "Alright then, I activate the trap, Re-dyce-cle!"

* * *

 _Re-dyce-cle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated, also roll a six-sided die, and its Level becomes the result until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster, using monsters you control including a "Speedroid" Tuner monster._

* * *

"I take a Speedroid Tuner from my graveyard, and summon it! Then it's level becomes what I roll!" Yugo called as Tri-Eyed Dice appeared.

The dice appeared before rolling as they looked closely before rolled to 2.

"Ah yeah! It's a two!" Yugo grinned.

 _Tri-Eyed Dice: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Gong doesn't see how that's suppose to help you." Gong told him.

"It doesn't... On it's own." Yugo grinned as his other face-down Follow Wing shattered, "Because by banishing Re-dyce-cle from the graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Wind Monster!"

"So that's why he used it. He a took big gamble with that trap." Dan said seeing it.

Yuto remarked, "It pays off though."

Tri-Eyed Dice turned to 2 rings tuning with Kendama with 6 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Kite's Wings sail forth, and call forth a storm to destroy the enemies! Storm of Ancients are under your command! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake!" Yugo called as a blue, and green mechanical dragon appeared flying alongside Clear Wing.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 WIND Machine Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Destroy all other cards on the field._  
 _● Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._  
 _If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by an opponent's card: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
 _You can only use each effect of "Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned all other cards in play are destroyed!" Yugo grinned as Kitedrake build power.

"What? All of them?" Gong asked in shock.

Kitedrake released a shockwave as all of the cards shattered as Yugo called, "I activate Mirror Barrier!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"It prevents Clear Wing from being destroyed!" Yugo called as the smoke faded showing Clear Wing is the sole survivor of Kitedrake's effect.

 ** _"And Yugo had cleared Gong's field!"_** Melissa Trail called in shock.

Gong looked on before closing his eyes, "Gong ends his turn."

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"My move!" Yugo called drawing. "And now Clear Wing, Kitedrake attack him directly!"

The two Synchro Monsters charged striking Gong.

* * *

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"And just from that single move Yugo had took down Gong, and now is the second to advance to the third round!"_** Melissa Trail called as Yugo grinned waving to the crowd chuckling as Gong rode back.

"You did good Gong. Too bad Yugo had that in mind." Yuya told him with a smile.

Gong nodded, "Gong always will make sure to help anyone in need."

"Alright now it's the Great Sylvio's time to shine!" Sylvio grinned confidently.

Celina only shake her head with a smile as they walked to the field.

* * *

 **Yeah that isn't long but Yugo did show he's stronger then Gong. And now it is Sylvio's match against Celina. Then afterwards Yuto is gonna try to stop Sayer. What will these two matches result in? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	50. Abysstainment under the Moon!

**Okay time to see what questions can be answered.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

I guess the only thing for now is considering there is an Xyz Dimension is there anyone in particular you're hoping to meet and or end up dueling alongside?

 **Dan:** Yuma, Mizar, Shark, Astral, Vector, anyone else you can think of.

 _Question 2 from B-baller125:_

If you could pick two people to duel other from any series in Yu-Gi-Oh, who would it be?

 **Dan:** I have a single clue but I think Aichi Sendou, and Kai Toshiki from Cardfight! Vanguard.

 **Alright time to see if Sylvio has what it takes against Celina? And can Yuto manage against Sayer? Let's find out! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sylvio, and Celina armed themselves together as Celina told him, "Don't think about me holding back."

"Oh, I don't, and I'm not either." Sylvio grinned to her.

 ** _"And now cowpikes we will see here if the next duelist here has what it takes to to move on to join Shay, Yusei, and Yugo to round 3! Let us see here!"_** Melissa Trail called as Crossover Acceleration activated ready for the next duelist.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Dan was interested in this match. He hadn't seen much of Sylvio's Dueling Prowess, and can tell that Sylvio was holding back against Dipper in his match with him, and now gets a feeling this will be intense. Celina is tough but Sylvio might actually be on a even playing field with her. Sylvio's strongest attribute is Pendulum just as Celina's is Fusion. He wonders what this match can do, and see if Sylvio's Abyss Actors will shine through or Celina's Lunalights will gaze under the moon victorious.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

The two raced off with Sylvio neck-to-neck with Celina trying to get ahead only for him to barely graze through as he said, "Phew! I got through first!"

"Your speed is strong then mine. But what about your strength in Dueling?" Celina grinned feeling a challenge going on.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible by Skillet)**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"My strength comes from showing what a good showmaster I am! I draw!" Sylvio grinned drawing, "And to begin our adventure, I'll set Scale 0 Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna, and Scale 9 Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar!"

At that Mellow Madonna along with a small fiend child appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _You can pay 1000 LP; add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __Gains 100 ATK for each "Abyss Script" Spell in your GY. You can only use each of the following effects of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn._  
 _● When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If an "Abyss Script" Spell Card or effect is activated: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck, but return it to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Little Twinklestar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Abyss Actor" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; this turn, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase, also your other monsters cannot attack (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be destroyed by battle during your turn. This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"And with this, I am allowed to summon level 1 through 8 monsters all at once!" Sylvio grinned, "And now I Pendulum Summon two Actors! The Abyss Actor - Comic Relief, and the Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!"

At that a small fiend appeared along with Sassy Rookie.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Abyss Actor" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect each turn, it is not destroyed. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck, except "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie". If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy it._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Comic Relief_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; switch control of both monsters, then destroy this card. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Comic Relief" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Give control of this card to your opponent. Once per turn, if control of this face-up card changes: Activate this effect; the owner of this card can destroy 1 Set "Abyss Script" Spell in their Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"Okay their new ones." Dan admitted, "Comic Relief, and Twinkle Littlestar... Gotten busy."

"And now I activate the spell, Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon!" Sylvio grinned as a chariot appeared for both Comic Relief, and Sassy Rookie to take.

* * *

 _Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _The first time each "Abyss Actor" monster you control would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; your opponent cannot target it with card effects until the end of their turn (even if this card leaves the field). If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can return all cards your opponent controls to the hand._

* * *

"And thanks to this each time an Abyss Actor on my field should be destroyed by a battle it isn't." Sylvio grinned, "And by using it's other effect Comic Relief can't be the target for your effects until the end of your turn!"

Comic Relief glowed at this.

"And then by giving up a thousand points, Mellow Madonna allows me to take an Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster to my hand. I'll add Leading Lady to my hand where I'll summon her!" Sylvio grinned as Leading Lady appeared ready to battle.

 **(Sylvio: 3000)**

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn, when you take battle damage from an opponent's attacking monster: You can activate 1 of these effects; ● That opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the damage you took (even if this card leaves the field). ● Add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Once per turn, when battle damage is inflicted: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to that battle damage. When this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck._

* * *

Celina looked on seeing this, _'He's not wasting time... He got a lot of defense on...'_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _ **"And Sylvio has started off with quite a line!** **"**_ Melissa Trail called at this, **_"What would Celina do against this assault?"_**

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Sylvio grinned.

Celina 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Celina called drawing looking over, "And I'll start off by activating Lunalight Black Sheep's effect in my hand! By discarding this card, I can add Polymerization to my hand!"

She shows the card after discarding the monster.

"Then I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" Celina called as Kaleido Chick appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And with her, I can Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck straight to the graveyard for Kaleido Chick to be treated as her until the end of this turn!" Celina called as she sent the monster to her graveyard, "Then I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"With it Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer fuses with Crimson Fox, and Purple Butterfly in my hand!" Celina called as the two fused.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

At that Leo Dancer appears ready to begin

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now Leo Dancer attack Leading Lady!" Celina called as Leo Dancer charged in at Leading Lady as Sylvio grabbed an Action Card only for it to hit. **(Sylvio: 1200)**

"This activates Leading Lady's special ability! When you deal damage Leo Dancer loses that much points!" Sylvio called as Leading Lady strike her whip at Leo Dancer.

"Leo Dancer can't be effected to your effects!" Celina countered as Leo Dancer shrugged off the whip, "Plus since it attacked, and calculation is performed all monsters on your field are destroyed!"

Sylvio's eyes widen in shock before calling, "Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed once a turn, and I activate the Action Spell, Mirror Barrier! It protects Comic Relief!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

With that only Leading Lady shattered from Leo Dancer's effect.

"And since Leading Lady was destroyed, I can set an Abyss Script card from my Deck." Sylvio grinned setting the card.

Celina said, "In that case, I'll set two cards, and end my turn. Your Wild Wagon, and monsters in defense can't get my second attack through."

* * *

 **Sylvio: 1200**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sylvio grinned drawing, "And first off Comic Relief goes to your side!"

"What?" Celina asked as Comic Relief jumped from the wagon to her field.

"And by doing that a set Abyss Script on my field is destroyed." Sylvio grinned as his set card shattered, "And it's Opening Ceremony! Since it's destroyed by your effect, I can draw cards until I hold 5 since I have an Abyss Actor in my Extra Deck. I have 1 card in my hand so I draw 4 cards!"

He drew that amount looking over.

"Man clever. Sylvio was waiting to use that card so that he can re-enforce his hand." Yuya said impressed, "I wonder what this will go through?"

"Who knows? But unless he gets something to take care of the 3500 attack point Leo Dancer he can't go on the offensive." Yuto pointed out as they looked on.

Sylvio looked before grinning, "And I Pendulum Summon! Rise back Leading Lady, and welcome to Funky Comedian, and Evil Heel!"

At that the three appeared with 2 in defense, and one on offense.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"And then, Funky Comedian's special ability allows it to power itself up by 300 for each Abyss Actor on my field until the end of this turn!" Sylvio grinned as Funky Comedian powered up. **(ATK: 300 + (300 * 4) = 1200)**

"And now I activate the card, Leading Lady left for us! It's Abyss Script - Dragon's Lair!" Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; if it destroys your opponent's monster by battle this turn, your opponent banishes 3 monsters from their Extra Deck (their choice). If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can look at your opponent's Extra Deck, also banish 1 monster from their Extra Deck. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair" once per turn._

* * *

"So now if Evil Heel destroys your monster in battle then 3 monsters in your Extra Deck go _adios_! Banished!" Sylvio grinned to Celina.

Celina confused, "How can he? He doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Leo Dancer."

"True but that's where this comes in! I activate Funky Comedian's other ability! It allows Evil Heel to gain attack points equal to it's current points until the end of this turn!" Sylvio cried shocking the Lancers.

Celina watches as Funky Comedian gives Evil Heel strength. **(ATK: 3000 + 1200 = 4200)**

"No way... If this attack succeeds then Celina's Extra Deck will be empty, and Leo Dancer will be destroyed." Dan said in shock seeing Evil Heel is strong enough to destroy Leo Dancer.

"And then Twinkle Littlestar's ability! It allows Evil Heel to battle not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES on monsters this turn!" Sylvio grinned holding up three fingers further shocking Celina to which if she gets Miracle, Choice Choice, or Evasion it wouldn't stop Evil Heel's three attacks, "Before the crazy business, I activate the Abyss Script - Abysstainment!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Abysstainment_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell in your GY; Set it to your field. You can use this effect of "Abyss Script - Abysstainment" up to twice per turn. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Special Summon any number of "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from your Deck._

* * *

"By tribiuting Leading Lady, I can place an Abyss Script in my graveyard on my field." Sylvio grinned setting the card, "And let's welcome Opening Ceremony!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each "Abyss Actor" monster you control. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. You can only use each effect of "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony" once per turn._

* * *

"So now as we watch our Actors present themselves, I gain 500 life points for each Actor!" Sylvio grinned as Evil Heel, Funky Comedian, and Sassy Rookie bowed as fireworks happened. **(Sylvio: 2700)**

"Not only that in case the attacks failed Celina wouldn't be able to use Lunalight Fusion's inner power since Sylvio's remaining three monsters aren't from the Extra Deck." Declan remarked seeing this, "It appears we underestimated Sylvio greatly."

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Yeah I think we did. His TCG Deck at least.)**

"Then I use Wild Wagon's effect to make Evil Heel unable to be targeted for your effects until your turn's end phase! And now time to battle!" At that call Celina quickly looked around to hurriedly find an Action Card which hopefully won't be Evasion since it targets it's attacker which won't work, "Evil Heel first attack!"

Evil Heel charged at Leo Dancer as Celina managed to grab an Action Card, "I activate Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"This prevents Leo Dancer's destruction, and halves all damage!" Celina called as the attack struck but Leo Dancer pulled through. **(Celina: 3650)**

"Then my second attack! Evil Heel attacks again!" Sylvio called as Evil Heel charged again at Leo Dancer.

Celina grabbed another Action Card looking, and called, "I activate Choice Choice!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"This prevents Leo Dancer's destruction!" Celina called as Evil Heel's second attack was a direct hit. **(Celina: 2950)**

"Then my third attack!" Sylvio called as Evil Heel charged for a third time at Leo Dancer as Celina grabbed a third Action Card only to widen her eyes seeing it was Invisibility which can't work as Leo Dancer was finally destroyed. **(Celina: 2250)**

"She couldn't last the assault..." Dan said seeing this in shock, "Can... Sylvio beat Celina?"

Sylvio grinned, "And since it's destroyed Fire Dragon Lair's effect activates!"

At that Celina grunted only to see that no cards are exiting, "Huh? Why isn't my Extra Deck emptying?"

"Hm?" Sylvio asked before asking, "Hey wait how many Fusion Monsters you have exactly?"

"4. I sent 1 to the graveyard with Kaledio Chick, and you just destroyed Leo Dancer." Celina answered.

Sylvio sighed, "Well since Fire Dragon's Lair isn't up to 3 the rest of your Fusions are spared."

"Though he brought Celina to nearly half her Life Points so that's not a total loss." Dan said to them, "Plus he also has a superstrong monster on his field, and Wild Wagon protects his forces."

"Yeah no joke." Yuya admitted sweating a little.

"Either way I'm glad, because I activate Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" Celina called.

* * *

 _Lunalight Reincarnation Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn._

* * *

"Since a monster on my field was destroyed, I can add 2 Lunalight monsters to my hand!" Celina called adding two cards.

"Ah well your Extra Deck might not be gone but I still got Mellow Madonna's ability to add Wild Hope to my hand!" Sylvio said adding the card, **(Sylvio: 1700)** , "Then Abysstainment's effect! I tribute Funky Comedian to set Opening Ceremony from my graveyard back to the field!"

He set the card.

"Then I place 1 card face-down, and that end's my turn." Sylvio grinned.

 _Evil Heel: **(ATK: 4200 - 1200 = 3000)**_

Celina 2nd Turn:

 _'He's good... But there's no march for error.'_ Celina thought drawing before grinning, "I activate Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf, and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that two new Lunalights appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Lunalight Tiger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monste rin your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn._

* * *

"Celina has Pendulum cards?" Dan asked in shock.

"And now I'll fuse Leo Dancer, and Panther Dancer in my graveyard by banishing them thanks to Wolf's Pendulum Ability!" Celina called as the two fused.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

At that Cat Dancer appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And even after Leo Dancer's destroyed it still doesn't stop Celina." Dan smiled seeing this, "Plus since she has Blue Cat now..."

Celina called, "Then, I activate Purple Butterfly's effect in the graveyard! By banishing it I can summon Blue Cat in attack mode!"

Blue Cat appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And since this card was Special Summoned it doubled Panther Dancer's attack points!" Celina called as Panther Dancer glowed. **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**

"4800 attack points!?" Sylvio asked in shock.

"Yeah, and now I activate Tiger's Pendulum Ability! I revive Black Sheep, and use Cat Dancer's special ability to sacrifice it, and attack all of your monsters twice!" Celina called, "And the first monster that takes the attack isn't destroyed, and you lose 100 points for each attack!"

"Two attacks on all of Sylvio's monsters?" Tate asked greatly shocked.

"That get's around Wild Wagon's protection effect!" Frederick cried before shuddering, "It's filling me with astonishing shivers."

"And now Sylvio time to pay you back!" Celina called, "Call Cat Dancer!"

Cat Dancer charged in only for Evil Heel to vanish.

"What?" Celina asked seeing that.

Sylvio grinned, "Sorry but plot twists are always here. That's why I've taken the liberty to activate, Abyss Script - Romantic Terror!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Romantic Terror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster with a different original name from that monster. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Set any number of "Abyss Script" Spells directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zones. You can only activate 1 "Abyss Script - Romantic Terror" per turn._

* * *

"I add Evil Heel to my hand to summon Leading Lady back in defense!" Sylvio grinned as Leading Lady appeared ready to defend.

"And Sylvio pulled out another surprising plot twist." Kit remarked, "Maybe we should've let him duel Dan in the School Duels weeks back."

Celina grunted, "Alright then Cat Dancer will attack all of your monsters!"

At that the two were attacked shattering. **(Sylvio: 1300)**

"First off Leading Lady sets an Abyss Script from my Deck!" Sylvio grinned setting the card, "Then Sassy Rookie enables me to summon Curtain Raiser from my Deck!"

At that a curtain monster appeared for defense.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" once per Duel._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Gains 1100 ATK if you control no other monsters. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Abyss Script" Spell from your Deck to the GY; add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Then Panther Dancer attacks Curtain Raiser!" Celina called as Curtain Raiser was destroyed **(Sylvio: 1100)** , "And with him gone your finally open! Blue Cat attack Sylvio directly!"

Blue Cat charged in slashing Sylvio as he cried out.

* * *

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Celina: 2250**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"And from that Celina given us quite a match, and had lowered the curtains on such a intense match!"_** Melissa Trail called as they rode back.

Sylvio grumbled but soon grinned to the Lancers who were looking at him in awe, "Paralyzed by how amazing the great Sylvio is? Huh?"

"Yeah... a lot." Tate admitted in shock.

"She was tough but I'll get better!" Sylvio grinned pointing a thumb at himself.

Dan after hearing that walked to Celina, and smiled, "Great Celina job Celina."

Celina who closed her eyes smiled before nodding, "Thanks Dan."

Dan smiled before hearing a running rode off as he turned to see Sayer, and Yuto just started with a Turbo Duel.

Yuto: 4000

Speed Counters: 0

Sayer: 4000

Speed Counters: 0

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I'm first draw!" Yuto promised drawing, "I summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

The ghost boots appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"And then since I summoned a level 3 monster, I can summon Kagemucha Knight!" Yuto called as Kagemucha Knight appeared.

* * *

 _Kagemucha Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When you Normal Summon a Level 3 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Ghost like steed appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Then I place down 2 face-downs, and end my turn." Yuto ended his turn.

Sayer smirked, "Interesting line up... Let's see if it can handle me."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger alert! I'm not the best at Psychic Decks so I need to work with them. Celina got Sylvio, and to be honest I thought Celina has it in the bag also but when I used Sylvio's TCG Deck it totally made him think twice but despite that Celina got him. We really took him lightly here. Who thinks Yuto has a chance against Sayer? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	51. Psychic Mindset!

**Okay time to see what questions can be answered.**

 _Question 1 from one-eyedtitanking:_

Hey Dan just wondering if you going to bring out tachyon i was really disappointed that you weren't appal to use barians force last time at least that's what i think you where going to do i admit that im a MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE fan of the galaxy eyes cards especially tachyon.

 **Dan:** As a matter of fact I tried using Barian's Force to win against Leo in that match but he later told me he had a trap called Synchro Big Tornado to reverse the tables, and give him the win.

 _Question 2 from Valkoor123113:_

So Dan, what would be the most funniest archetype you've ever seen?

 **Dan:** Toons no question!

 _Question 3 from Tiaflower:_

Dan, did you have any friends in the 'real' world?

 **Dan:** Yeah, why do you think that I don't?

 _Question 4 from Tony Anderson:_

What did you think about that duel, and do you think Yuto has a chance against Sayer?

 **Dan:** Pretty awing since Sylvio destroyed Leo Dancer but I knew Celina had him beat. Plus I'm not sure if Yuto can beat Sayer but we'll see how it goes in this chapter.

 **Now let's see if Yuto can best Sayer. Can he manage to do so? Let's find out! Oh, and a poll is open! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Unbreakable Heart by TDG)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

 _ **"And now readers we are back with a new duel which is a Turbo Duel here! Last chapter Sylvio had done a tough battle against Celina but in the end she won the duel, and now it is Yuto's move against Sayer who looks ready to take the first turn! We have Speed World 2 in play!"**_ Melissa Trail said to the readers watching over the field.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

 ** _"Then Yuto had just ended his turn with_ _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, and 2 face-downs with 2 cards in his hand."_** Melissa Trail finished, **_"Meanwhile Sayer had yet to play a card!"_**

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Sayer 1st Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Let's find out if that kind playing would be enough against me." Sayer grinned drawing, "And I think I'll start off by summoning Psi-Beast!"

At that a lion creature appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Psi-Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Deck. This card's Level becomes the Level of that monster._

* * *

"And with it in play, I can banish a Psychic from my deck to make Psi Beast's level equal to monster I've banished." Sayer grinned, "And I chose the level 3 Psychic Commander!"

 _Psi Beast: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"And then as I have a level 3 monster on the field, I can summon Psychic Wheeleder!"

At that a white wheel monster appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Wheeleder_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a Level 3 monster other than "Psychic Wheeleder", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Psychic Wheeleder" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field with less ATK than the Synchro Monster that used this card as material; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Psychic Wheeleder" once per turn._

* * *

"A tuner monster." Yuto grunted.

"And now Level 3 Wheeleder tunes level 3 Psi Beast!" Sayer called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Burning Flames of Revenge! Join through, and reach the potential! Synchro Summon!" Sayer chanted, "Level 6, Psychic Nightmare!"

At that a white fiend mutated appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Nightmare_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pick 1 random card in your opponent's hand and call what type of card it is (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you call it right, this card gains 1000 ATK until your opponent's End Phase._

* * *

"And now as Wheeleder was sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon any monster you have that has less points then Nightmare is automatically destroyed!" Sayer called as Yuto widen his eyes for Break Sword to shatter.

Yuto grunted at this.

"And since both of your monsters aren't Phantom Knights you can't use Break Sword's ability to summon either." Sayer smirked.

Yuto told him, "Maybe not but I can still activate Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"As long as it's out you can't attack with Nightmare it's abilities are negated, and I can't attack it either!" Yuto told him.

Sayer smirked, "Fine you spared your creature _for now,_ I end my turn with 2 face-downs."

"Oh boy who knows what else Sayer has." Dan said grunting.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 2)**

 _'He targeted Break Sword's weak point... But now as long as Fog Blade is out Nightmare can't do anything.'_ Yuto thought before drawing, "My turn! And I banish Silent Boots from the graveyard! That enables me to add a Phantom Knights Spell or Trap Card to my hand."

He adds the card before saying, "And now I summon Marauding Captain!"

At that the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Marauding Captain_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

"And as this card is summoned, I can summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!" Yuto called as the ghost gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK._  
 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I use them both to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up, "Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Number 48: Shadow Lich!"

What appeared was a ball of darkness before it morphed into a reaper that looks like the Reaper of the Cards except it has 48 on it's scythe, and has a red cloak revealing much of his skeletal body.

* * *

 _Number 48: Shadow Lich_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Zombie/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Phantom Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500). (This is a Quick Effect.) While you control a "Phantom Token", your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Phantom Token" you control._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Another Number I don't remember seeing." Dan said seeing it.

Yuto then called, "And now Ragged Gloves' ability ability activates! As it's used to summon a Dark Xyz Monster it gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Shadow Lich: **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**_

"And now I activate Shadow Lich's ability!" Yuto called as the Number took an Overlay Unit in it's scythe **(ORU: 2 - 1)** , "I use an Overlay Unit to summon a Phantom Token!"

It stabbed the ground beside it as what appeared was a red stem like robe, with a skull in the middle.

* * *

 _Phantom Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Number 48: Shadow Lich"._

* * *

"And as long as it's around you can't attack Shadow Lich, and it gains 500 points for each Phantom Token!" Yuto called as Shadow Lich glowed. **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3200)**

"Whoa that is a good ability." Yuya remarked with awed eyes.

"And with that Shadow Lich will still be stronger." Dennis said at this.

Dan shook his head, "No matter how strong Shadow Lich gets it won't help as long as Fog Blade prevents it from attacking Nightmare."

"But he did set up a good line of defense." Shay pointed out as they watched the duel.

"I end with a face-down." Yuto ended.

Sayer 2nd Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 3)**

"My turn draw!" Sayer smirked drawing, "Ha, I call that move pathetic because I summon Krebons!"

At that a yellow, and smirking Psychic appeared.

* * *

 _Krebons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: You can pay 800 LP; negate the attack._

* * *

"And next up, I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder!" Sayer called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"I can take a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, and summon it out to the field! Come out Psi-Reflector!" Sayer called as a small machine appeared ready.

* * *

 _Psi-Reflector_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Assault Mode Activate" or 1 card that specifically lists "Assault Mode Activate" in its text from your Deck to your hand, except "Psi-Reflector". You can reveal 1 "Assault Mode Activate" in your hand, then target 1 monster in your GY that specifically lists "Assault Mode Activate" in its text, except "Psi-Reflector"; Special Summon it, and if you do, increase its Level by 1 to 4. You can only use each effect of "Psi-Reflector" once per turn._

* * *

"And with it summoned, I can take a card, or 1 other card that says 'Assault Mode Activate', and add it to my hand!" Sayer smirked raising the card shocking the Lancers, and Signers.

"Wait did he just say 'Assault Mode Activate'?" Sylvio asked in shock, "Isn't that the same card Dan used on Primo?"

"Yeah to summon a stronger version of Red Dragon Archfiend." Tate said in shock, "Why does he have one?"

"More important how?" Dan asked dumbfounded.

 ** _'Whatever the case Yuto needs to prevent that trap from taking effect.'_** Ray told him which made Dan nod in agreement.

Sayer then called, "And now level 2 Krebons tune now with level 6 Psychic Nightmare!"

The two flew up as Yuto grunted.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer chanted as Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Thought Ruler Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it._

* * *

"Fog Blade's target left the field so it's destroyed." Yuto grunted as his trap shattered.

"And now Thought Ruler Archfiend attack!" Sayer called as Thought Ruler Archfiend attacked charging in.

"He's not tuning Reflector?" Yuya asked seeing that.

At that Thought Ruler Archfiend destroyed the Phantom Token as Yuto grunted as Shadow Lich was weakened. **(ATK: 3200 - 500 = 2800)**

"And now I activate the Urgent Tuning!" Sayer smirked as the trap appeared.

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"With it I can Synchro Summon during the middle of battle!" Sayer smirked as Thought Ruler Archfiend, and Psi-Reflector flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 8 = 9)**

"Blast my Flames for Vengeance! Surge through my ways of revenge! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Sayer called as a white mutated being appeared.

* * *

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type Monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a Defense Position monster and that monster's DEF is lower than this card's ATK (use its original values if the other monster is no longer on the field): Gain LP equal to the surplus._

* * *

"Oh I get it. It's so he can summon that after weakening Shadow Lich." Yuya said seeing that.

"But it can't be destroyed in battle except by a number so Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack will only deal damage." Dan said to them.

Sayer called, "And now attack! Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The monster charged as Yuto countered,"I activate the Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; if that target is still face-up on the field, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also that target loses 600 ATK, also its Level becomes 2. These effects last until the end of this turn. Then, Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"So now your monster's attack points are lowered by 600, and it's level becomes two! And as long as it's on the field my Phantom Knights cannot be destroyed in battle!" Yuto called.

"A good try but not enough. I activate the trap, Trap Stun!" Sayer smirked.

* * *

 _Trap Stun_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field this turn._

* * *

"This negates all other trap effects in play!" Sayer smirked as Yuto widen his eyes as the trap stood still as Shadow Lich was struck.

 **(Yuto: 3800)**

"But even with that, since your monster isn't a Number it didn't destroy Shadow Lich!" Yuto told Sayer.

"Speed Spell Duels are often known where players rely more on Traps." Dan grunted, "And Yuto's deck is full of them so Sayer gathered cards which are trap weakpoints."

"Well now I place down a face-down." Sayer ended his turn.

* * *

 **Yuto: 3800**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Yuto 3rd Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 4)**

 _'It's that Assault Trap...'_ Yuto thought seeing it, _'I don't know what it does but Dan did say they pack a punch.'_

"My turn!" Yuto called drawing, "And I activate Shadow Lich's ability again!"

 **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Shadow Lich stabbed the ground as a second token appeared as Shadow Lich glowed. **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3200)**

"And now I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" Yuto called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards, and send 1 to the graveyard!" Yuto called drawing twice, and discarding a card, "Then I activate Ragged Gloves' ability in the graveyard! I banish it to send Ancient Cloak to the graveyard who's effect allows me to add the Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine to my hand! Next up, I set two cards, and now Shadow Lich attack!"

Shadow Lich charged in at Hyper Psychic Blaster as Sayer smirked, "Yeah, not so much! I activate Assault Mode Activate!"

* * *

 _Assault Mode Activate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position._

* * *

"I sacrifice Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Sayer smirked as the Synchro vanished, "To summon Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode!"

At that a metallic stronger version of Hyper Psychic Blaster appeared.

* * *

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card battles a monster, at the end of the Damage Step, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's DEF and gain Life Points equal to its ATK. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Hyper Psychic Blaster" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"It's got stronger attack points!" Yuto cried in shock, _'Not only that since Lost Vambrace was negated due to Trap Stun it was sent to the graveyard. My only chance is to summon Dark Rebellion, or Burner Vision.'_

"Your turn." Yuto ended.

Sayer 3rd Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 5)**

"My turn draw!" Sayer called drawing, "And I activate the Speed Spell - Sonic Buster!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Sonic Buster_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. (This effect cannot be activated if your opponent's Life Points would become 0.)_

* * *

"So now you take half of Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack points as damage!" Sayer said as Blaster fired a ray at Yuto as he grunted. **(Yuto: 2050)** "And now Hyper Psychic Blaster attack!"

The monster attacked the token destroying it. **(ATK: 3200 - 500 = 2800)**

"And now Hyper Psychic Blaster's ability activates. Anytime it battles a monster you lose life points equal to the defense points of your monster, and I gain points equal to it's attack points." Sayer smirked as Yuto as they both glowed.

 **(Yuto: 1550)**

 **(Sayer: 4500)**

 _ **"And Sayer's ace monster is dominating the duel!"**_ Melissa Trail cried seeing this.

"Yuto come on..." Shay grunted.

"Your turn." Sayer smirked.

* * *

 **Yuto: 1550**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Sayer: 4500**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Yuto 4th Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 6)**

"My turn!" Yuto called drawing looking, _'Perfect',_ "I summon the Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!"

Fragile Armor appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a face-up "The Phantom Knights" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I activate The Phantom Knights of Shadow Brigandine!" Yuto called as the trap appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can activate this card the turn it was Set. You can only activate 1 "The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine" per turn._

* * *

"I can summon this card in defense mode!" Yuto called as trap glowed, "And now I use my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as his dragon appeared roaring ready for battle.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_ _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Sayer looked on surprised.

"And now I activate Dark Rebellion's ability! I use an Overlay Unit to halve your monster's points, and give Dark Rebellion the other half!" Yuto called as Dark Rebellion took a unit **(ORU: 2 - 1)** , "Go Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion shot lighting wrapping Sayer's Monster.

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode: **(ATK: 3500 / 2 = 1750)**_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1750 = 4250)**_

"And I use it again!" Yuto called as Dark Rebellion took a second unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode: **(ATK: 1750 / 2 = 875)**_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 4250 + 875 = 5125)**_

"Now Dark Rebellion attack!" Yuto called as Dark Rebellion charged destroying Hyper Psychic Blaster as Sayer grunted as the attack struck a critical hit. **(Sayer: 0250)**

"Good thing I had gained those points from earlier." Sayer smirked despite his situation, "And now as Hyper Psychic Blaster's Assault Mode form was destroyed, I can then summon it's real form back to the field!"

At that Hyper Psychic Blaster reappeared. Yuto grunted, _'Now it's got an ability to revive itself? Dan said he used it against Primo, and never gave details since I wasn't there. But my face-down can stop any attacks he throws my way.'_ "I end my turn."

Sayer 4th Turn:

 **(Yuto's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 7)**

"My turn draw!" Sayer called drawing, "And I activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove 4 Speed Counters to deal you 800 points of damage by showing you this Speed Spell in my hand!"

A beam fired at Yuto who grunted. **(Yuto: 0850)** **(Sayer's Speed Counters: 7 - 4 = 3)**

"Then I activate the Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate_ _only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"While I have 2 or more Speed Counters forbidding it from attacking this turn, I can deal you damage equal to half it's attack points!" Sayer smirked shocking them, "So long!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster fired a second blast hitting Yuto who cried out.

* * *

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Sayer: 0250**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Sayer wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"Game over! And with that Sayer advances to round three joining Yugo, Celina, and Shay!"_** Melissa Trail called as Sayer sped out of the arena.

Yuto rode back saying, "Sorry guys... I tried my best to beat him."

Dan told him, "It's alright Yuto. What matters was that you did great against him. But one of us will take him down."

Yuto nodded before Allie started to shake as Tate took her hand, "Be careful Allie. Do your best."

Allie gulped before nodding back walking to the field.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget was watching on before looking behind to see Sayer was back, "Not a bad duel but needs improvement."

"Ah be quiet. He was lucky it was a Speed Spell Duel because I would use Axion Kicker on him." Sayer told him.

Roget shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Now let's see what this girl can do against Sergey."

Sayer nodded sitting down next to him.

* * *

 **And with that the Psychic Duelist, Sayer, had won against Yuto. Yuto had done good but it wasn't enough against the Psychic Duelist, and Sayer advances. Can Allie manage to beat Sergey so the Lancers can have an advantage? Let's find out. Oh find the way a poll is up. Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	52. Earthbound Beginnings!

**Okay time to see what questions can be answered.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Actually going back to your relationship with the other OCs, do you all ever compare stories or help each other out? (For example... trading cards to help each other against tough opponents?)

 **Dan:** I don't know about that though Hikari from the Angel of Light does offer us her cards so she can help us sometimes, and Diego some of his Link Monsters to teach us Link Summoning.

 **And this will be a difficult match that Allie will be getting into. Her vs the Dueling Destroyer, Sergey Volkov. Can Allie manage to beat Sergey or will Sergey beat her down in cold defeat? Let's see. ENJOY!**

* * *

Allie got her Duel Board situated against Sergey turning to him nervously as he did nothing with her reaction as she gulped. Meanwhile Dan, and everyone else were waiting knowing that Allie will have a tough battle, and from seeing his talent against Kit, Sergey isn't one to take lightly, and can also formulate an OTK which is something that Allie needs to prevent. With the Synchros she had gotten from Amanda who knows what could happen. Dan hopes that Allie can beat Sergey since he feels Sergey will be a tough opponent to defeat for them.

 _ **"And now cow pikes! We have a tough Duel that will be going on! First is our little guppy Allie who had taken down Shinji Weber in round 1 with vast Synchro Summoning skills vs Sergey Volkov the Dueling Destroyer who had devastated Kit Blade with the power of both Fusion, and Synchro!"**_ Melissa Trail called to the audience who cheered, **_"And now let us activating once again Crossover Acceleration!"_**

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

The Action Field appeared as Allie gulped readying her Deck, and thought, _'Okay I gotta make sure to win this as best as I can...'_

Sergey didn't say anything as the countdown appeared as the fated duel started to count down.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

The two raced off as Allie tries to get ahead to go first but Sergey later sped ahead exiting first.

 ** _"And Sergey gets to go first in the duel!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this as the Lancers grunted worried to see where this could go.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Open Wounds by Skillet)**

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Sergey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sergey 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Sergey called drawing, "Activating first step of protocal summon, Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper."

Stone Sweeper appeared growling.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: Add 1 "Earthbound" card from your Deck to your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls, negate that target's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" once per turn._

* * *

"As Stone Sweeper is summoned I can take an Earthbound card from my hand, and to take it to my hand." Sergey said adding a card, "Then I summon the Tuner Monster, Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper!"

At that what rose was a purple lined stone fiend.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is used as a Synchro or Fusion Material for the summon of an "Earthbound" monster: Draw 2 cards. If an "Earthbound" monster would leave the field: Banish this card from your GY instead. You can only us 1 "Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Initiating next step of protocol Level 1 Ground Keeper tunes level 5 Stone Sweeper!" Sergey called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

"Spirit bound to the earth, Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!"

At that a green white lined fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters  
_ _During the Main Phase 1 of the turn an "Earthbound" monster was Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, if there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; Your opponent chooses, and applies one of these effects:  
_ _● Destroy that monster, and if you do gain LP equal to it's ATK, then it becomes the End Phase of this turn.  
_ _● Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK and skip your opponent's next Battle Phase._

* * *

"Looks like he didn't have Harmonic in his hand. That's good." Dan said seeing this.

"But it looks like Sergey has a plan." Yuto told him.

Sergey added, "When Line Walker is used for a Fusion, or Synchro Summon, I can draw 2 cards."

He drew twice at that before saying, "I then place 3 cards down."

 ** _"And Sergey started off with a Synchro Monster, and now has three set cards ready to counter what Allie could be planning!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Allie 1st Turn:

Allie nervously drew looking over before saying, "Okay... I start off by summoning Escher the Frost Vassal!"

At that a blue being with criss-crossed legs appeared.

* * *

 _Escher the Frost Vassal_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Since you have 2 or more cards in your Spell or Trap Card Zones, I can summon this card from my hand!" Allie told Sergey, "Then I'll keep up the tempo by summoning from my hand Guppy!"

The red scaled fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Guppy_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And once a turn this little gal can summon another Aquaactress from my hand, and the card I chose is-"

"Counter trap open!" Sergey called catching their attention.

"Huh?" Allie asked.

* * *

 _Passion of Baimasse_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Earthbound" monster. Negate the activation of an opponent's Effect Monster's effect and destroy it. If this card is in your GY: You can banish this card, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Passion of Baimasse! While I have an Earthbound monster in play, I can negate a monster's ability, and destroy it!" Sergey called shocking Allie as Guppy shattered as she grunted.

"Damn. He was ready." Yuya grunted.

Allie grunted looking, and said, "I activate Aquarium Stage!"

* * *

 _Aquarium Stage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"This prevents every water monster on my field from being destroyed except by a water monster, and Aquaactresses can't be effected by your monster effects." Allie told Sergey, "I place 1 card face-down."

 ** _"Ouch! That is the only move Allie can do!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"Come on Allie." Tate whispered clenching his hands.

* * *

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Sergey: 4000**

* * *

Sergey 2nd Turn:

"My turn! I draw! First step of protocol summon Earthbound Prisoner Sky Hiker!" Sergey called as Escher vanished only a gray stone fiend in it's place.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Sky Hiker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _If there is a card in the Field Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent's side of the field, by Tributing 1 monster they control. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you Special Summon this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy 1 face-up Field Spell card on the field._

* * *

"Huh?" Allie asked in shock.

"While there a card in the Field Zone, I can summon Sky Hiker from my hand by tributing 1 monster on your field, and I can't Normal Summon a monster this turn." Sergey explained.

"And that gets around Stage's effect since Sky Hiker isn't a water monster, and it's effect doesn't destroy it in battle." Celina said seeing this.

"And now Geo Gremlin attack Sky Hiker!" Sergey called as his Synchro charged at Sky Hiker.

Allie quickly grabbed an Action Card, "I activate, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates your monster's attack!" Allie called as Geo Gremlin flew back.

Sergey said, "I end my turn."

Allie 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Allie called drawing, "And I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!"

Dewdark appeared.

* * *

 _Dewdark of the Ice Barrier_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If the only face-up monsters you control are Level 2 or lower monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"And now Level 2 Dewdark tunes level 5 Sky Hiker!" Allie called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Prince of the Reef! Join together to welcome the audience with your will of fun! Bring aquatic fun to all! Synchro Summon!" Allie called, "Level 7, White Aura Monoceros!"

Monoceros appeared bubbling.

* * *

 _White Aura Monoceros_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fish/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 WATER Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Fish monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack this turn. You can only use this effect of "White Aura Monoceros" once per turn. If this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner._

* * *

 ** _"And Allie had kicked back with her own Synchro power!"_** Melissa Trail cried seeing this.

"And now Monoceros attack!" Allie called as Monoceros charged attacking Geo Gremlin as Sergey grunted. **(Sergey: 3500)**

"Alright Allie is fighting back!" Frederick smiled seeing this.

"Okay that's my turn." Allie ended her turn.

* * *

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Sergey: 3500**

* * *

Sergey 3rd Turn:

Sergey drew calling, "I draw! And I summon Earthbound Prisoner Land Digger!"

Land Digger appeared growling.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Land Digger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is summoned: Add 1 "Earthbound" monster from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If you control a face-up Field Spell card: This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each card on the field._

* * *

"Additionally I summon Earthbound Prisoner Mine Miller!" Sergey called as a rock fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Mine Miller_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If an "Earthbound" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, target 1 "Earthbound" monster you control: It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"And now activate next phase of protocol as Land Digger was summoned, I can add Earthbound Fusion to my hand!" Sergey called adding the card, "Then I activate Earthbound Fusion!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If there is face-up card in the Field Zone: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. If you do not control "Earthbound" monsters, if this card is in your GY: You can shuffle it into the deck, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"While a field spell is in play, I can Fusion Summon!" Sergey called as Mine Miller, and Land Digger fused.

"He who is bound by stone, Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!"

At that a yellow lined version of Gremlin appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 "Earthbound" monsters_  
 _Once per turn, if a monster(s) in your opponent's possession is destroyed by card effect while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: You can tribute 1 "Earthbound" monster you control, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"But it's weaker now." Sylvio said seeing this.

Sergey grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Single Destruction!"

* * *

 _Single Destruction_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If your opponent controls exactly 1 monster: Target that monster; destroy it._

* * *

"While you have 1 monster on the field that monster is destroyed!" Sergey called as Monoceros shattered, "And now Geo Gremlina's ability activates! As a monster on your field is destroyed due to a card effect then you take damage equal to your monster's attack points, and I tribute Geo Gremlina!"

At that the monster vanished as Allie cried out. **(Allie: 1500)**

"Allie!" Tate cried seeing it.

Allie grunted before saying, "T-Too bad... I banish Guppy to revive Monoceros!"

Monoceros appeared as a Tuner.

"Earthbound Fusion's effect activates! While I have no monsters in the graveyard by shuffling this card into the Deck, I can draw a card!" Sergey called shuffling the card, and drawing, "Then I activate the trap, Synchro Ejection!"

* * *

 _Synchro Ejection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls and remove it from play. Your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"This banishes your Synchro Monster!" Sergey called shocking them as Monoceros vanished, "But you can draw a card."

Allie grunted drawing a card.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Sergey ended his turn.

Allie 3rd Turn:

"My turn again... Draw!" Allie called drawing, _'Oh man Monoceros is gone... I gotta summon him!'_ "And I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it I can summon Geo Gremlin!" Allie called as Sergey's synchro appeared with her, "Then I summon Aquaactress Tetra!"

Tetra appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Tetra_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And then Surface!" Allie called.

* * *

 _Surface_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"A level 3 or lower Fish, Sea, Serpent or Aqua monster in my graveyard comes back in defense mode! Come back Dewdark!" Allie called as Dewdark appeared, "And next Tetra allows me to add Aquarium Set to my hand! Then level 2 Dewdark tunes level 1, Tetra, and level 6 Gremlin!"

The three flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 1 = 6 = 9)**

"Mighty King of the Seas! Swim through to this performance, and entertain people with your colorful scales! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Ravenous Crocosaur Archetis!" Allie chanted as a green scaled monster appeared with 1000 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Ravenous Crocosaur Archetis_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fish/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Gains 500 ATK/DEF for each card in your hand. You can only use each of the following effects of "Ravenous Crocosaur Archetis" once per turn._  
 _● If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw cards equal to the number of non-Tuners used as its Synchro Material._  
 _● (Quick Effect): You can discard 2 cards, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Whoa that's a strong beast." Dan said amazed by it.

"Yeah, and one that's gonna help Allie win the match!" Tate grinned.

Allie called, "When Archetis is Synchro Summoned, I can then draw cards equal to the non-tuners used! I used 2 so I draw 2 cards! And for each card in my hand, Archetis gains 500 points!"

 _Archetis: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500/DEF: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

Allie then grabbed an Action Card, "And that includes Action Cards!"

 _Archetis: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/DEF: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"And now, I activate Aquarium Set!" Allie called.

* * *

 _Aquarium Set_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"All Water Monsters gain 300 points!" Allie called as Archetis glowed. **(ATK: 3000 - 500 + 300 = 2800/DEF: 3000 - 500 + 300 = 2800)**

"And now Archetis attacks directly!" Allie called as her Synchro charged.

Sergey reached to grab an Action Card grabbing it but the attack struck. **(Sergey: 0700)**

 _ **"And Sergey is unable to activate an Action Card!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"Okay I end my turn by activating Mystical Space Typhoon!" Allie smiled at this.

 _Archetis **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300/DEF: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Sergey's final face-down shattered.

* * *

 **Allie: 1500**

 **Sergey: 0700**

* * *

Sergey 4th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sergey called drawing, and called, "And I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"With this card's effect I banish Geo Gremlin, and Geo Gremlina!" Sergey called as the two vanish.

"Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!"

The monster that defeated Kit appeared growling.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 "Earthbound Servant" Fusion Monster + 1 "Earthbound Servant" Synchro Monster  
_ _During the turn this card was Fusion Summoned; it's unaffected by card effects. Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Earthbound" Monster you control. If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: The ATK of the opponent's monster becomes 0. If this card would leave the field destroy 1 "Earthbound" monster you control instead._

* * *

Allie at that nearly screamed as Melissa Trail cried, **_"It's the monster that took down Kit Blade! Can Allie take it down!?"_**

"For every Earthbound Monster in play Geo Grasha gains 500 points!" Sergey called.

 _Geo Grasha: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"And now Geo Grasha attack Ravenous Crocosaur Archetis!" Sergey called as Geo Grasha charged an attack.

"Not so fast I activate Aqua Story - Urashima!" Allie cried ready to counter.

* * *

 _Aqua Story - Urashima_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you have an "Aquaactress" monster in your Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 100, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"So now since I have an Aquaactress in my graveyard, Geo Grasha's abilities are negated, and his attack, and defense points goes to 100! And it also cannot be effect to your effects!" Allie called.

Sergey called, "Not good enough! As Geo Grasha is Fusion Summoned it cannot be effected by effects this turn!"

"It can't what!?" Allie cried in shock, "Then I activate Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"This nullifies the damage this battle will deal!" Allie called.

 _Archetis **(ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800/DEF: 2300 - 500 = 1800)**_

"You think your so clever. But your really not." Sergey said discarding a card, "Earthbound Shadow activates!"

 _"Damage Banish effect negated, and Geo Grasha effect activates."_ the computer said shocking the Lancers.

"No way!" Allie cried in shock.

"Some advice. You better take cover." Sergey said as a Geo Grasha fired a blast.

 _Archetis **(ATK: 1800 - 1800 = 0/DEF: 1800 - 1800 = 0)**_

The blast enveloped them as Allie cried out remembering her times with everyone as Archetis roared in agony before dissolving as the Lancers watched in horror.

* * *

 **Allie: 0000**

 **Sergey: 0700**

 **Sergey wins the duel!**

* * *

Roget staring on said, "So now... the nightmare has just began."

* * *

 **It has begun indeed. Allie was bested badly by Sergey, and we know just how deadly Geo Grasha is. Sergey advances, and now the Lancers need to get stronger if they aim to bring down both Sayer, and Sergey. Next chapter Dan is gonna continue his own mission to bring down Roget by dueling Akiza. What can he do against Akiza? Find out next time! Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	53. The Rose Dragons!

**Okay time to see what questions can be answered.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

What would you say to having all of the OCs watch Arc-V together? You, Hikari, Dawn, Atem... all of them?

 **Dan:** If we all are free. And like I said, I'm not sure if I want to know what Arc-V would be like if I'm not there.

 **And we're here at another Legacy Duel to where Dan is up against Akiza Izinski of the Signers. With her new Deck can he manage to get pass Akiza, and advance? Let's find out.**

* * *

An hour after the Duel they went to the doctor to check on Allie as Yuya asked, "How is she?"

"She was very weak, and the blast had dealt a lot of damage. But she's real lucky that immediate care went for her." the doctor answered before frowning, "Sergey is a monster."

"...One that is too powerful to overcome." Yuto said grimly looking down, "He's too strong."

"We can't just give up Yuto!" Yuya told him, "Not when we're so close!"

"Think about it Yuya. Sergey is stronger then anything we faced, and that Geo Grasha's immunity is difficult to break by, and who knows what else he has? It's impossible to defeat him." Shay said to him only for everyone to be surprised when Dan punched the wall at his stern side.

"The 'impossible' is the possible just waiting to happen." Dan said to them, "This may be a dark time right now but... It doesn't mean we shouldn't lose hope. If we keep fighting then hope will break through, and we will beat Sergey."

"You... Want to keep going even after seeing what he can do first hand?" Celina asked in shock.

Dan nodded saying, "All may seem hopeless but if there's one thing I learned it's never to give up. Even when things seem darkest there is still a glimmer of hope just waiting to be used. Things may seem to be in your darkest but their not gonna stay that way for long. That's what I've learned while watching Yugi, Jaden, and everyone else. And that is how it's gonna stay!"

All of the Lancers looked at Dan in awe seeing him so fearless even after seeing Sergey's overwhelming power on Allie that would've killed her if immediate care haven't worked quickly. Then again this is Dan their talking about so of course he will do something that will leave others in shock. While it does glimmer hope in them it still doesn't solve the problem about Sergey, and even if they take him down they still have Sayer to get pass. At least for now they won't worry about them since Dan, and Yuya's Duels along with the their Team Match is next.

 ** _"And now everyone time to get working on the next duel, and that is our little nugget, Dan Kizami vs Akiza Izinski!"_** Melissa Trail called as Dan looked before walking to take his spot.

Akiza looked at him when he arrived before asking, "How is she?"

"She'll be okay." Dan said to her with a smile.

Akiza nodded back as Crossover Acceleration activated.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

They rode off before who passed first was Akiza as Dan grinned, "Alright Akzia! Show me what you can do!"

Akiza nodded at this smiling, "Okay Dan you want my best. I'll give you it!"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Wake Up by No Resolve)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akiza 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Akiza called drawing looking over before saying, "I activate Rose Bell of Revelation!"

* * *

 _Rose Bell of Revelation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Plant monster with 2400 ATK or higher from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Plant monster with 2400 ATK or higher from your hand. You can only use 1 "Rose Bell of Revelation" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"With it, I can add a Plant with 2400 or higher attack points from my deck to my hand." Akiza said adding the card, "Then I activate Tuner's High!"

* * *

 _Tuner's High_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 monster; Special Summon from your Deck, 1 Tuner monster with the same original Type and Attribute, but 1 Level higher than the discarded monster had in hand._

* * *

"I discard a monster to summon a Tuner Monster that has the same type, and attribute then the monster I discard but it's level must be 1 point higher!" Akiza said discarding a monster called Hedge Guard, "So by discarding this monster, I can summon Angel Trumpeter!"

At that a plant monster appeared strumming it's horn.

* * *

 _Angel Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This beautiful, fairy-like flower generates a delusional mist to keep intruders away from the deepest parts of the forest, where sacred beasts dwell._

* * *

"Then by sacrificing Angel Trumpeter, I can then summon Queen Angel of Roses!" Akiza called as a woman wearing a rose royal uniform with a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Queen Angel of Roses_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Plant-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Destroy the 1 face-up monster on the field that has the lowest ATK (your choice, if tied)._

* * *

"That's a new one." Dan said a bit in awe by the new monster.

"Well here's one face-down." Akiza ended her turn.

Dan 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn draw!" Dan called drawing looking over seeing he has Kagetokage, Hyper Synchron, De-Synchro, Draining Shield, and Forbidden Chalice with his drawn card being Call of the Haunted, "Okay first up I summon Hyper Synchron!"

At that a blue machine robot appeared.

* * *

 _Hyper Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type monster: That monster gains 800 ATK, also banish that face-up monster during the End Phase._

* * *

"And then as I summoned a level 4, I can summon Kagetokage!" Dan continued as a black lizard with 2 floating red orbs appeared.

* * *

 _Kagetokage_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by its own effect. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be used as Synchro Material._

* * *

"And now next up, I activate Forbidden Chalice!" Dan added to her.

* * *

 _Forbidden Chalice_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"With it Kagetokage gains 400 points along with his abilities negated." Dan said as the lizard glowed.

 _Kagetokage: **(ATK: 1100 + 400 = 1500)**_

"Kagetokage prevents itself from being used for a Synchro Summon. But by negating it's abilities..." Shay trailed off.

"That ability wouldn't matter since it's negated." Yuto said at this.

"And now level 4 Hyper Synchron tunes level 4 Kagetokage!" Dan called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Dragon born from the magic of the Archfiend's! Press through, and from your own will defend those you care about! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His Synchro Deck's ionic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Jack viewing it from the window narrowed his eyes before taking out his deck checking to see he has a copy of Red Dragon Archfiend before looking back at the duel staring at Dan intently before thinking, _'Dan Kizami... You have a lot of mystery...'_

"And now as Hyper Synchron was used to summon a Dragon at the price of banishing it at the end of the turn Red Dragon Archfiend gains 800 points!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend glowed roaring. **(ATK: 3000 + 800 = 3800)** "Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Queen Angel of Roses with Absolute Power Force!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared charging in at Queen Angel as Akiza reached grabbing an Action Card before calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Choice Choice!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"With this all battle damage I take from this battle is halved!" Akiza called as the dragon destroyed the monster as she grunted. **(Akiza: 3300)**

"Okay Akiza. I activate De-Synchro!" Dan called.

* * *

 _De-Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"With this I return Dragon Archfiend back to my deck to split him." Dan explained as Red Dragon Archfiend vanished only for Hyper Synchron, and Kagetokage appeared.

"With that Red Dragon Archfiend can't be banished since it was removed from the field." Celina said seeing this.

"But that restored Kagetokage's ability to not be a monster use for a Synchro Summon... Unless-" Tate realized what's up.

"I now use Level 4 Hyper Synchron, and level 4 Kagetokage to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as the two flew up, "Queen of the Dragons! Rise through here, and defend the mighty Dragons with your peaceful rule! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Queen Dragun Djinn!"

At that a woman having a flaming appearance with a dragon like staff appeared.

* * *

 _Queen Dragun Djinn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Dragon-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, except "Queen Dragun Djinn". Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. It cannot attack this turn, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"As long as she's around other Dragons can't be destroyed, and by using an Overlay Unit, I can summon a dragon from the graveyard, and it can't attack the turn I use it. It's effects will also be negated." Dan explained before saying, "I set 2 cards, and end my turn."

 _ **"And Dan had destroyed Akiza's monster but also has gotten an Xyz Monster in play!"**_ Melissa Trail cried at this.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Akiza: 3300**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Akiza called drawing as she grinned, "Alright Dan here's this!"

"Huh?" Dan asked curious.

"First since you have a monster out I can summon Rose Princess as a Tuner Monster!" Akiza called as a red haired rose woman appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Rose Princess_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner. You can only Special Summon "Rose Princess" once per turn this way. You can discard this card; add 1 "White Rose Cloister" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And then as there is a Plant Tuner in play, I can summon White Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as White Rose appeared.

* * *

 _White Rose Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Rose Dragon" monster from your hand or GY, except "White Rose Dragon". You can only use each of these effects of "White Rose Dragon" once per turn:_  
 _● If you control a Dragon Tuner or Plant Tuner: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: You can send 1 Level 4 or higher Plant monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

Dan grunted seeing this as Akiza grinned, "And now level 3 Rose Princess tune with level 4 White Rose Dragon!"

The two flew up synchronizing.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now Black Rose Dragon's ability activates! When Synchro Summoned all cards are destroyed! Go Black Rose Gale!" Akiza called as Black Rose Dragon roared staring a gale as Dan went to get an Action Card but the gale was too strong to push past, "And then I activate the trap, Dimension Guardian!"

* * *

 _Dimension Guardian_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If the targeted monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"By equipping this to Black Rose Dragon she can't be destroyed!" Akiza called as the gale destroyed all the cards but Black Rose Dragon.

"Dimension Guardian protected Black Rose Dragon from her ability." Dan realized seeing this.

"And not only that but White Rose Dragon allows me to send a level 4 or lower Plant to the graveyard." Akiza said sending Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel, "And now Black Rose Dragon attack Dan directly!"

Black Rose Dragon roared firing a blast as Dan grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This stops her attack!" Dan called as Black Rose Dragon stopped the vines.

Akiza told him, "You might've stopped Black Rose Dragon's attack but you need to have a miracle now. I end my turn with a face-down."

Dan 2nd Turn:

 _'She's not wrong... No cards on my field, or hand... But I can't give up!'_ Dan thought before calling, "My turn! Draw!"

Looking to see it's Pot of Greed he said, "I activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards." Dan said drawing two cards seeing their Umbreacum Couple, and Necro Gardna, "Next I summon Umbreacum Couple!"

A duo of blue haired people wearing white suits appeared.

* * *

 _Umbreacum Couple_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Synchro Monsters, also Special Summon that monster, but negate its effects._

* * *

"So now by discarding a card this couple can allow me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard but I can't summon anything other then Synchro Monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn." Dan said discarding Necro Gardna, "And now Kagetokage with it's effects negated come on back!"

Kagetokage appeared again.

"And now Level 3 Umbreacum Couple tune with level 4 Kagetokage!" Dan called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The peaceful dragon crosses through the ways of the pixie for dark magic! With her use of the fields may she defend anyone in her path! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

His version of Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Pixie Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _After resolving a Field Spell Card that was activated during your turn: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; destroy that target. There must be a face-up Field Spell Card on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Huh? Where did he get that?" Luna asked in shock.

"Not only a different version of Jack's dragon but also Luna's." Yusei said seeing this.

"And if I had to guess it's effect might be around Field Spells." Crow guessed.

Dan called, "And now as Black Rose Dragon is in attack mode while a Field Spell is in play Ancient Pixie Dragon's ability destroys her!"

Shocked Akiza watched as Black Rose Dragon was destroyed from the effect as she goes for an Action Card for Dan to call, "Ancient Pixie Dragon attack her directly!"

Ancient Pixie fired a blast at Akiza as she called, "I activate the Action Spell, Damage Draw!"

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 **(Akiza: 1200)**

"As I just took 2000 or more points of damage I can draw 2 cards!" Akiza called drawing.

Dan nodded saying, "Okay Akiza. That's my turn."

"Before so I activate Wicked Rebirth!" Akiza called.

* * *

 _Wicked Rebirth_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. Its effects are negated, also it cannot declare an attack this turn. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"I pay 800 points, and negate Black Rose Dragon's abilities so she'll come back!" Akiza called as her dragon appeared roaring. **(Akiza: 0400)**

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Akiza: 0400**

* * *

Akiza 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Akiza called drawing, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with it I can summon a monster from the graveyard! And I think I'll pick Angel Trumpeter!" Akiza called as the monster appeared, "Then I summon Botanical Girl!"

A plant girl appeared.

* * *

 _Botanical Girl_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Plant-Type monster with 1000 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now level 4 Angel Trumpeter tunes level 3 Botanical Girl!" Akiza called as the two tuned together.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"That way I can Synchro Summon, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Akiza cried as her dragon's light incarnation appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned, or a Level 5 or higher monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: Target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Her other Dragon..." Dan said to himself.

"And now Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's ability sends back Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Akiza called as Moonlight Dragon charged a blast, "Moonlight Path!"

Moonlight Dragon caused Pixie Dragon to vanish as Dan grunted where Akiza called, "Now Moonlight Dragon attack!"

Moonlight Dragon fired a blast as Dan called, "I banish Necro Gardna to negate the attack!"

The attack was blocked.

"Then I attack with Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as her original ace fired a blast hitting Dan as he reached for an Action Card causing him to cry out. **(Dan: 1600)** "Then I activate Sebek's Blessing!"

* * *

 _Sebek's Blessing_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when a monster you control has attacked your opponent directly. Gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage that the monster inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

"With this I gain Life Points equal to the damage you took." Akiza said to Dan. **(Akiza: 2800)** "And Dan when you summon a level 5 or higher monster Moonlight Dragon can send it back to the hand also. So you need to take careful steps."

"Akiza..." Dan trailed off hearing that now stuck as they stared on at this.

* * *

 **Dan is at a tough spot right now. Dealing with Moonlight, and Black Rose Dragon is tough to get pass but can Dan accomplish it? But even if he does he still has 1 more obstacle in this duel to get past. Thanks for voting on the poll everyone Dan will not go evil. Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	54. Final Matches of Round 2!

**Okay there are no questions here for today.** **And now we are at part 2 of Dan vs Akiza. Can Dan manage to find a way against Moonlight Dragon, and win the duel? Let's see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine)**

 **Dan: 1600**

 **Akiza: 2800**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Things are now going hard for Dan. Akiza has both her strong monsters on the field with her ace Black Rose Dragon, and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon at once with Wicked Rebirth responsible for reviving Black Rose Dragon with no cards in her hand.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Wicked Rebirth_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. Its effects are negated, also it cannot declare an attack this turn. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned, or a Level 5 or higher monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: Target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Meanwhile Dan's field is bare with no cards in his hand along with Crossover Acceleration activated.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 ** _"Oh boy, and Dan Kizami's side doesn't have a card to his name! And with Moonlight Dragon in play it's gonna take some careful planning Dan will do!"_** Melissa Trail called to everyone.

"I end my turn." Akiza told him.

Dan 3rd Turn:

Dan looked up at the two dragons before calling, "Okay draw!"

He looked to see what he had drawn was Card of Sanctity before grinning, "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"With it's effect we're both allowed to draw until we hold 6 cards!" Dan called as both players drew to full hands as Dan sees he has Photon Slasher, Photon Cerberus, Polymerization, Lightwave Tuning, Assault Mode Zero, and Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode as he grinned, _'Got a game plan...'_

"Okay I activate Polymerization!" Dan called activating the spell.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With this, I can Fusion Summon a monster! So I fuse Photon Cerberus, and Photon Slasher from my hand!" Dan called as the two flew up fusing.

"Guard-Dog of the Embodiment of Light! Warrior of the Embodiment of Light! Join together, and form into a dragon that is a descendant of the Embodiment of Light! Fusion Summon! Level 6, Twin Photon Lizard!" Dna chanted as a twin headed orange, and black dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Twin Photon Lizard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 "Photon" monsters_  
 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon, from your Graveyard, both of the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card._

* * *

 _'That is a strong monster... But I won't let him go on!'_ Akiza thought before calling, "Moonlight Dragon's ability activates! It sends your monster back into your Hand! Moonlight Path!"

Black Rose Moonlight at that charged in only for Dan to call, "I activate the Action Spell, Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"This prevents your dragon from sending back my monster!" Dan called as Moonlight Path was not effecting Twin Photon Lizard as Akiza grunted, "Now Twin Photon Lizard's ability activates! By tributing this monster, I can summon the monsters used to summon it!"

At that both a dog, and a warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Cerberus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, neither player can activate Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

 _Photon Cerberus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If a face-up Xyz Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

 _'What is he up too?'_ Akiza thought confused.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

Dan then called, "Okay Akiza, I activate Lightwave Tuning!"

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field it turns Photon Cerberus as a Tuner Monster!" Dan called surprising everyone as Cerberus glowed green, "And now level 3 Cerberus tunes level 5 Slasher!"

The two flew up synchronizing.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Dragon born from the magic of the Archfiend's! Press through, and from your own will defend those you care about! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared making it's comeback in the back.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _ **"And Dan's Red Dragon Archfiend has returned to take back the advantage!"**_ Melissa Trail cried seeing this.

"And now Red Dragon Archfiend attack with Absolute Power Force!" Dan called as Red Dragon Archfiend at that attacked destroying Moonlight Dragon as Akiza grunted, **(Akiza: 2200)** "And I now activate Assault Mode Zero!"

* * *

 _Assault Mode Zero_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster; Special Summon from your hand 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Assault Mode Activate"). During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY; Set 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your hand or Deck, also it can be activated this turn. You can only use each effect of "Assault Mode Zero" once per turn._

* * *

"This is like Assault Mode Activate except it can summon from the hand!" Dan called as his dragon evolved roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card attacks, destroy all other monsters after damage calculation. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"And now Assault Mode Dragon Archfiend attack!" Dan called as his dragon charged in striking Black Rose Dragon as it roared.

Soon Akiza called, "I activate Choice Choice!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"This protects Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as she grunted. **(Akiza: 1100)**

"Dragon Archfiend's ability! It destroys all other monster's in play!" Dan called as his dragon glowed.

Akiza called, "I discard Effect Veiler from my hand! It negates it's abilities this turn!"

The dragon's glow died down as Dan smiled, "Okay Akiza, I end my turn! This is a back, and forth duel!"

* * *

 **Dan: 1600**

 **Akiza: 1100**

* * *

Akiza 4th Turn:

"Indeed Dan, and now... Time for you to face this." Akiza said closing her eyes, and placing her hand on her deck as a mark on her arm glowed along with Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna.

"What's she doing?" Yuya asked seeing this.

Dan meanwhile from seeing this widen his eyes, "Wait Akiza you have..."

A full crimson mark of a Dragon appeared on her back as the next drawn card glowed as she called, "Draw!"

 _'Oh boy if she drawn what I think she drawn this is not gonna end well...'_ Dan admitted to Ray, _'This was something Yusei, and Jack both done against the Dark Signers, and Team Ragnarok...'_

 ** _'I do sense a strong power from the card she just drawn.'_** Ray admitted to him.

"I summon Dark Verger!" Akiza called as a plant appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Verger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

* * *

"And now I activate One for One!" Akiza called activating the card.

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By discarding a monster from my hand, I can summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck." Akiza explained, "I summon the Tuner Monster, MAJESTIC DRAGON!"

At that the fairy dragon that Dan once used appeared.

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

"We've seen that monster before!" Allie cried seeing it, "This means Akiza has a Synchro Monster using that?"

"Looks like it." Tate grunted at this.

"And now level 1 Majestic Dragon tune with level 2 Dark Verger, and level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 2 + 7 = 10)**

"Frozen flames rise up and purify the darkest shadows! The crimson flower blooms from the ashes! Synchro Summon! Take root, Majestic Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as a glowing rose covered version of Black Rose Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Majestic Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: Destroy all other cards on the field, and in both player's hands. Once per turn, banish 1 monster from your GY, and if you do: All monsters your opponent controls have their ATK reduced to zero, and their effects are negated. These changes last until the end of this turn. During the End Phase: Target 1 "Black Rose Dragon" in your Graveyard; return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Amazing..." Dan said in shock.

"Majestic Rose Dragon's ability activates! When Synchro Summoned all cards on both fields, and hands are automatically destroyed!" Akiza called as Rose Dragon build up power, "Majestic Rose Gale!"

The gale spread out destroying only Akiza's hand but destroyed Assault Mode Dragon Archfiend as Dan called, "Well here's this! Since Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed while in Assault Mode, I can summon it's regular form back to play!"

The regular dragon appeared roaring ready to face it's Majestic opponent. Akiza called, "I activate Majestic Rose Dragon's ability! I banish Majestic Dragon from the graveyard to make your monster lose all it's attack points, and negate it's special abilities!"

Shocked Dan watched as Red Dragon Archfiend was trapped by Majestic Rose Dragon's vines. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

 ** _'Incredible... This must be the strength of the Signers...'_** Ray said in awe which made Dan nod in agreement.

Akiza then called, "And now Majestic Rose Dragon attack!"

The dragon fired a blast at Red Dragon Archfiend triggering an explosion but luckily Red Dragon Archfiend was in defense mode so he didn't took damage, _'Man she already wiped my field clean.'_

 ** _"No matter what Dan always seems to fall behind!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this, _**"Dan is gonna need some sort of Miracle Draw!"**_

Akiza said, "I end my turn, and during this end phase Majestic Rose Dragon returns to my Deck, and Black Rose Dragon is summoned in her place."

Her monster vanished as Black Rose Dragon appeared again.

Dan 4th Turn:

Dan at that placed his hand on his deck closing his eyes, "Okay... Here we go!"

He drawn as he looked to Premature Burial

Looking surprised he then grinned, "I activate the spell, Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"With this I give up 800 Life Points to summon a monster from the graveyard!" Dan called, "Come on back Red Dragon Archfiend!" **(Dan: 0800)**

The dragon appeared roaring.

"And now attack!" Dan called as the dragon charged in as he grabbed an Action Card, "And I activate Burning Barrel!"

* * *

 _Burning Barrel_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"This deals you damage equal to half your destroyed monster's attack points!" Dan cried as the dragon's fist was covered in flames.

Akiza reached for an Action Card grabbing it seeing it's Evasion only for it to shatter surprising her as she looked to see Dan used Cosmic Arrow which was the card beside Burning Barrel.

* * *

 _Cosmic Arrow_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand, except by drawing them: Reveal that card(s), and if it's a Spell Card, destroy that card(s). Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"When you add a card, I check if it's a spell if it is it's destroyed!" Dan explained as Akiza softly smiled as Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode destroyed Black Rose Dragon.

* * *

 **Dan: 0800**

 **Akiza: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 _ **"And with that Dan Kizami had taken down Akiza, and advances to round 3!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

They stopped as Dan told her, "You about gotten me Akiza..."

"I thought so too." Akiza smiled to him before riding off as Dan looked before riding back.

Riley hugged him as Dan smiled hugging her back, "Okay Yuya... Your next of us, and be careful with Luna."

Yuya nodded getting on his Duel Runner riding off as Luna joined in as it shows to be another Action Duel as Crossover Acceleration starts.

 ** _"Okay Duelists for the final match two we are here to see both Yuya Sakaki, and our second twin duelist Luna!"_** Melissa Trail called before saying, **_"Let us see what this match will get us into!"_**

Luna nodded to Yuya with a smile, "I'm looking forward to dueling you."

"Me too." Yuya smiled back as the countdown started.

 ** _"3... 2... 1... Go!"_**

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by TDG)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They both rode off before Yuya got ahead as Melissa Trail called, **_"And Yuya's going first!"_**

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Yuya called drawing, "And I activate Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking over this duel starting now!"

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when your "Odd-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 other "Performapal" monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Performapal" monster in your GY; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I can summon monsters between levels 2, and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya called, "Swing far Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into Action!"

At that the Pendulum Portal spew three monsters.

"Splash to it, Performapal Splash Mammoth!"

Splash Mammoth appeared ready.

* * *

 _Performapal Splashmammoth_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, when a Fusion Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Splashmammoth" once per Duel._

* * *

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

His ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Next I'll summon Performapal Gongato!" Yuya called as a orange cat wearing a top hat, and having a gong for a body appeared from the Normal Summon.

* * *

 _Performapal Gongato_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"Then I'll place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Yuya ended his turn.

Luna 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Luna called drawing looking over her hand before saying, "And I activate Thunder Short!"

* * *

 _Thunder Short_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"You take 400 points of damage for each monster on your field!" Luna called as the spell fired a blast striking Yuya who grunted. **(Yuya: 2800)** "Then I activate One for One!"

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I discard Fairy King Truesdale in order to summon Sunny Pixie!" Luna called as a Pixie appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Sunny Pixie_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster, gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"And I activate Monster Reborn!" Luna called, "And with it, I can summon Fairy King Truesdale from the graveyard!"

A tall prince appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy King Truesdale_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _While this card is in Defense Position, all Plant-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"And now level 1 Sunny Pixie tunes level 6 Fairy King Truesdale!" Luna called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

A serpent that is white, and has a golden mane appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _While your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your LP are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Luna didn't had that before." Dan remarked seeing it.

"It's a powerful Synchro Monster, and it's about to get more powerful." Kit remarked seeing it.

"As Sunny Pixie was to Synchro Summon a Light monster I gain 1000 life points!" Luna called as she glowed, **(Luna: 5000)** "And now Sacred Wyvern gains attack points equal to the current difference of our Life Points if mine's is higher!"

Yuya watched in shock as Sacred Wyvern glowed powering up. **(ATK: 2100 + 2200 = 4300)**

 _ **"And Luna has already dominated this match!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this in awe.

"I set two cards, and now Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack Odd-Eyes!" Luna called as Ancient Sacred Wyvern fired a light blast.

Yuya called, "Gonato's ability activates! During battle I don't take any damage from it!"

"But your monster is destroyed!" Luna called as Odd-Eyes was destroyed as Yuya grunted.

"Good that would've made Wyvern stronger, and Yuya might've lost." Dan said seeing this.

"This Luna is more stronger then I imagined." Declan said seeing her like this.

Yuya called, "And now I activate the spell, Illusion Balloons!"

* * *

 _Illusion Balloons_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a monster(s) was destroyed during this turn, while you controlled it: Excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, then you can Special Summon 1 excavated "Performapal" monster, also shuffle the rest back into your Deck._

* * *

"With it's effect since a monster was destroyed under my control, I can look at my top five cards, and then summon a Performapal among them to the field!" Yuya called looking at his top five cards before saying, "And the lucky one here is Performapal Sleight Hand Magician!"

At that a red magician holding a wand appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Sleight Hand Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Performapal" monster, except a Pendulum Monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 ** _"And Yuya had gotten himself a monster to avoid the attack!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this, **_"But how will it fair against Luna?"_**

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Luna ended her move.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2800**

 **Luna: 5000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn draw!" Yuya called drawing looking to see before saying, "And now I take my already set Pendulum Scale, and Pendulum Summon! Let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

"And now I activate Splashmammoth's special ability! Once a duel, I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Yuya called as Splashmammoth popped it's balloon, "So I'll fuse Splashmammoth with Odd-Eyes!"

The two fused together.

"Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes! Combine with the might of the mammoth, and form a vortex unlike any other! Fusion Summon!" Yuya chanted, "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

His second Fusion Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Odd-Eyes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 opponent's face-up Attack Position monster; return it to the hand. When a Spell/Trap Card or another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck into the Deck, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate it's ability! Since it's summoned Sacred Wyvern is sent back to your hand!" Yuya called shocking Luna as her Synchro monster roared vanishing, "And now Vortex Dragon attacks directly!"

Vortex Dragon charged in only for Luna to call, "I activate Scapegoat!"

* * *

 _Scapegoat_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"With this, I can summon 4 Sheep Tokens!" Luna called.

Yuya countered, "Sorry but I'm gonna have to stop that! With Vortex's ability by shuffling Splashmammoth back to my deck, Scapegoat's activation is negated!"

Luna watched as her spell shattered.

"And now I activate Unicorn's Special ability! It allows Vortex Dragon to gain attack points equal to Sleight Hand Magician's!" Yuya cried shocking Luna who looked.

 _Vortex Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)**_

Luna grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates your attack!" Luna called as Vortex Dragon stopped flying back.

Yuya called, "In that case, I'll use Sleight Hand Magician to attack!"

As Luna grabbed another Action Card she was struck as she cried out. **(Luna: 2500)**

"I activate Damage Draw!" Luna called.

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since I had taken 2000 or more points of damage, I can draw 2 cards!" Luna called drawing two cards, "Then I activate Heartfelt Appeal!"

* * *

 _Heartfelt Appeal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage from your opponent's direct attack: Take control of the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the highest DEF, until your next End Phase. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.) Its effects are negated, also it cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Since I took damage from your attack, I can take control of one monster on your field with the highest defense points until my End Phase!" Luna called shocking Yuya, "It's effects are negated, and it can't attack! I take Vortex Dragon!"

At that Vortex Dragon flew to Luna's side becoming Yuya's enemy. Yuya grunted before saying, "Okay I activate Sleight Hand Magician's ability! By discarding a card from my hand then a face-up card is destroyed!"

Discarding the card Sleight Hand Magician fired a blast from his hand at Vortex Dragon destroying it as it roared shattering as Luna grunted.

"Come on sis." Leo said crossing his fingers.

"Your turn." Yuya ended his turn giving her a chance.

Luna 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Luna called drawing, "And I start off by activating Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 cards!" Luna called drawing, "And then I summon Sunlight Unicorn!"

Sunlight Unicorn appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is an Equip Spell Card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"And then, I activate Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson's effect in my hand!" Luna called as she glowed, "By paying half my Life Points, I can summon this card!"

A fossilized bone dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _If this card is in your hand or GY: You can pay half your LP, then target 1 Level 6 or lower monster you control; Special Summon this card, and if you do, this card's Level is reduced by the Level of the targeted monster, also place this card on the bottom of the Deck if it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson" once per turn._

* * *

 **(Luna: 1250)**

"Then his level goes down by the level of Sunlight Unicorn." Luna told Yuya.

 _Destrudo: **(LV: 7 - 4 = 3)**_

"And now Level 3 Destrudo tunes level 4 Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna chanted as a divine dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That's her! The Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Dan cried in awe seeing her up close.

Luna then called, "I then used Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability to summon a monster but I can't battle this turn! I summon Fairy Archer!"

* * *

 _Fairy Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

"Then by banishing Sunny Pixie from the graveyard, I can summon Diana the Light Spirit from my hand!" Luna called as a woman wearing a white cloak appeared ready.

* * *

 _Diana the Light Spirit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster from your GY. Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: Gain 1000 LP._

* * *

"Now I activate Fairy Archer's ability! For each Light monster on my field you take 400 points of damage!" Luna called as Fairy Archer aimed striking Yuya. **(Yuya: 1600)**

"Whoa Luna your pretty powerful." Yuya grinned to her.

"Thank you." Luna smiled before saying, "Your turn now."

 ** _"With all three of her monsters in defense mode, Yuya will need to have something strong to break through it!"_** Melissa Trail called looking from her helicopter.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1600**

 **Luna: 1250**

* * *

Dan said, "By not battling since her monsters weren't strong enough, and Gongato negates battle damage she strengthen up her defenses."

"By what can Yuya do now?" Celina asked watching on.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Yuya called drawing looking before calling, "And now I Pendulum Summon! Come on back Odd-Eyes, and let's welcome Performapal Spikeagle!"

At that Odd-Eyes, and a eagle appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Spikeagle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; if it attacks a Defense Position monster this turn, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now Spikeagle allows Odd-Eyes to deal damage even if your monster's in defense mode!" Yuya called shocking Luna, "And if a Pendulum monster battles you can't use Spells to stop him! Odd-Eyes attack Diana with Spiral Flame Strike!"

The dragon attacked, and with no interruptions from Action Cards the attack struck with quick succession earning Yuya the victory as Luna cried out.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1600**

 **Luna: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"And with that final strike Yuya Sakaki has won, and is now the final contestant joining the Friendship Cup's round 3!"_** Melissa Trail cried seeing this as they rode back, **_"And now with this round's conclusion it is time for the Time Matches!"_**

Once Declan made sure they weren't going on for a while he had walked out with them to discuss things.

* * *

 _Later..._

"With Dan already as our third duelist we're gonna have to discuss plans with each other so we're gonna have to figure out who's gonna be our other two riders." Declan told them.

"Yeah... And who knows what Team could be next." Shay admitted, "I'll be sticking this one out."

"I already got a turn." Julia agreed.

"Well that leaves just us. Of course who's it gonna be?" Yuya asked as they gave thought talking about it.

* * *

 **And with that round 3 comes to an end. Next up is the Team Match, Team Lancers will be making. What do you want the team their against to be?**

 **Team Taiyo - A Team that focus Zushin the Sleeping Giant only in the Sub.**

 **Team Archadia - Sayer's Team with it's name reflecting the Archadia Movement.**

 **Team Security - Trudge's Team with hard beatdown strategies.**

 **Let me know on either the poll, or the messages! Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	55. Team Match! Lancers vs Security!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Dan which is your favorite Signer Dragon, and which is your favorite Number?

 **Dan:** Signer Dragon it is most likely Red Dragon Archfiend! It's really strong, and it's other counterparts are also very strong! Number hm... Well three for reasons: 1, Tachyon Dragon because of it's ability to negate all cards, and gain 1000 attack points, Silent Honor DARK cause it can absorb one of your opponent's monsters, and if destroyed while having an Overlay Unit it revives, and gain Life Points equal to it's attack points, and then Numeron Dragon cause it gains 1000 points equal to the combined Ranks of all monsters, and can summon itself... Though that can be hard by having an empty field, and empty hand, and it's also difficult to summon.

 _Question 2 from Tony Anderson:_

What did you think of this chapter's other duel, Yuya vs Luna?

 **Dan:** Yuya does show to be really tough, and Luna did good but Pendulum is strong.

 _Question 3 from B-baller125:_

Out of Dark Rebellion Xyx Dragon, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, which one in your opinion looks the coolest?

 **Dan:** Gonna have to say... Dark Rebellion.

 **With that questions are over, and from the votes I was surprised you guys voted Team Security. I honestly expected Team Archadia but if that's what you all want to see then very well. What can the Lancers do against Team Security? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan was preparing his Duel Runner to get it ready only to feel a hugging behind him as he looked to see Riley was hugging him as he smiled, "Hey Riri. Came to wish me luck?"

"Yeah... And I want to be close to you while the Team duels." Riley smiled to him kissing his cheek.

Dan smiled hugging her close as Riley hugged him back. Dan had never been in love with a girl before he met Riley going for a lone wolf type of thing since sometimes Dan strikes at where it's cruel. But he had learned that by being with Riley it wouldn't happen to him. Of course for their love to continue they just gotta get pass the Interdimensional War, and make it through together. And by doing that is by stopping the Fusion Dimension.

 ** _"Attention next teams! Get to your respective corners because next up it's your turn!"_** Melissa Trail called getting their attention.

Hearing that Dan, and Riley got over with Dan wheeling his runner for them reaching his team as he asked his Teammates, "Who are we against?"

The two turned showing them.

Celina who is wearing a purple Turbo Dueling Suit with the L.D.S. logo with the baton on her arm with her hair not in her ponytail showing long purple hair for her helmet to fit answered, "We're against Team Security... Might be some of those Doughnut Dunkers here for fun."

"But now their friends so their not gonna try to arrest us." Dan said to her with a assuring smile.

The other teammate who is Dennis wearing an orange Turbo Dueling Uniform with the L.D.S. logo on it with black gloves nodded, "Yes indeed. Plus this can provide quite a bit of competition."

"Okay Celina... Be careful." Dan said to her as she nodded preparing herself on her Duel Runner.

 ** _"And now we have the strong, and tough Team Lancers made of random duelists with summoning methods unknown to us, and we have Team Security made of Sector Security!"_** Melissa Trail called from the Helicopter watching on as Celina rode beside the Officer she's dueling against.

"Name's Roger." the Officer introduced to her.

Celina only nodded to him, "Celina."

 ** _"Alright Duelists let's activate the Action Field Spell, Action Speed World!"_** Melissa Trail called as the Team Field Spell appeared.

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

 _ **"And now let this match commence by the countdown!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the Countdown started.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... Go!"**_

They sped off at this as Celina, and Roger called, "LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Face of Truth by Heavenly)**

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 0**

 **Team Security: 3**

 **Roger: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 0**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

The two race off before Roger got ahead as he said, "I seen how you duel so by making a line-up, I can last past your attacks."

"Fine show me what you got." Celina said to him.

Roger 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 1)**

"Very well, I draw!" Roger called drawing, "And to start off I activate the spell, Dark World Dealings!"

* * *

 _Dark World Dealings_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

"With this we both can draw a card, and then afterwards we discard a card." Roger told her as they both drawn before they discarded the card, "Then Wightprince's effect activates in the graveyard! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can send a Lady in Wight, and a Skull Servant from my Deck or hand to the graveyard."

He sent the card.

"And now I summon Wightprincess!" Roger called as a skeleton wearing a princess dress appeared ready.

* * *

 _Wightprincess_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Wightprince" from your Deck to the Graveyard. During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard; all monsters currently on the field lose ATK and DEF equal to their own Level/Rank x 300, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can send a Wightprince from my Deck to the graveyard." Roger said sending a second copy, "And now Wightprince's effect activates! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can send a Lady in Wight, and a Skull Servant from my Deck or hand to the graveyard with it!"

He sent the three cards. Seeing the cards Julia said, "Hey, I seen that Deck before."

"You do?" Tate asked hearing that.

"A Wight Deck." Julia answered, "With it for every Skull Servant in the graveyard it's boss monster, King of the Skull Servants gains 1000 points."

"But he'll only have 3 copies so they'll be stuck at 3000 won't it?" Allie asked.

Julia shake her hand, "Normally but all Wight Monsters are treated as Skull Servants while in the graveyard so it'll keep getting stronger through more monsters he sends."

"It is one of the most generic decks in the game during the early days. But their still as powerful as they are." Dan said seeing this watching the battle.

"And now I banish Wightprince, Skull Servant, and Lady in Wight to summon King of the Skull Servants!" Roger called as what rose was a purple robed skeleton moaning out load.

* * *

 _King of the Skull Servants_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The original ATK of this card is the combined number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" in your GY x 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can banish 1 other "King of the Skull Servants" or 1 "Skull Servant" from your GY; Special Summon this card._

* * *

 ** _"And that kind of monster will give you all kinds of Nightmares! But why does it have determined attack points?"_** Melissa Trail asked seeing this.

"For every Skull Servant in my graveyard, King gains 1000 attack points." Roger explained, "And I know what your thinking, 'Since he's got only 1 it can't get strong', but that's not true. All Wight monsters count as Skull Servants while in the graveyard! I got Skull Servant, Lady in Wight, and Wightprince! That's 3000 points!"

King of the Skull Servants moaned as he was enveloped in a purple aura, **(ATK: ? + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**

"3000 points already?" Celina grunted seeing this.

"Then I'll place 2 cards down. I end my turn." Roger ended his turn.

Celina 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 2)**

"Okay my draw, Doughnut Dunker!" Celina called drawing, "And first I activate Pot of Greed."

The pot appeared as she drew two cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Then activate Lunalight Black Sheep's effect in my hand! By discarding this card, I can take a Lunalight monster from my graveyard, and add it to my hand. And my choice is Lunalight Crimson Fox who I'll summon!"

Crimson Fox appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Crimson Fox_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

"And that allows me to activate Polymerization!" Celina called activating the Fusion Card.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now I fuse Crimson Fox with Blue Cat, and Purple Butterfly in my hand!" Celina called as the three fused together.

"Sheep with the black darkness! Fox with the crimson bite! Chick with the kaleido feathers! Swirl in the moonlight vortex, and be revived with a new power! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Lunalight Sabre Dancer!"

At that Sabre Dancer appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Sabre Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _3 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 200 ATK for each Beast-Warrior monster that is banished or in the GYs. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 3000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Sabre Dancer" once per turn._

* * *

"Sabre Dancer! That card is needed against him!" Dan cried with a smile.

Celina said, "For every Beast Warrior in our graveyard, or banished Sabre Dancers gains 200 points. I currently have 4 in the graveyard!"

Sabre Dancer glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 4) = 3800)**

"Then Crimson Fox is sent to the graveyard by an effect your King's attack points become Zero!" Celina called as Roger watched as King's power was sapped.

 _King of the Skull Servants: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"And now, I activate Purple Butterfly's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I can summon a second Blue Cat from my hand!" Celina called as Blue Cat appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And as Blue Cat is summoned Sabre Dancer's attack points become double it's original!" Celina called as Sabre Dancer glowed.

Roger called, "I'll chain that effect with Wightprincess' ability! By sending this card to the graveyard all monsters in play loses 300 points equal to their levels or rank!"

Wightprincess shattered as a aura went around the field.

 _Blue Cat:_ ** _(ATK: 1600 - (300 * 4) = 400)_**

 _Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 3900 - (300 * 9) = 1200)**_

At that Blue Cat's ability resolves, and Sabre Dancer glowed. **(ATK: 1200 + (3000 * 2) - (200 * 4) = 6000)**

"No way..." Yuya said in shock.

"But... Doesn't it double it's original points?" Allie asked surprised.

Dan admitted, "Yeah but if an effect involving increasing original ATK points would do anything then effects that decrease or such is null, and void."

Celina called, "Sabre Dancer attack King of the Skull Servants!"

The monster charged striking King as Roger grabbed an Action Card.

"I activate Choice Choice!" Roger called.

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"It halves the damage this battle will deal!" Roger called before grunting. **(Roger: 1000) (Team Security's Action Counters: 2 - 3 = 0)**

"Then, I activate the trap, Damage Condenser!" Roger called activating a trap.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"By discarding this card from my hand, I can summon a monster from my Deck with equal or lower attack points then the battle damage I took." Roger said discarding a card before saying, "And the card I'll pick is this! The Grand Jupiter!"

At that a brown armored warrior with the planet Jupiter in it's chest appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _The Grand Jupiter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 2 cards, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip that face-up monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

"A card named after a planet in the Solar System?" Dan asked seeing this.

"Well now it's too strong for Blue Cat to battle." Yuto said seeing this, "But despite that it still can be out-cat Sabre Dancer."

"I don't know Yuto... Something tells me we're about to see the true power of that monster in a sec." Aura admitted.

Roger then added, "Then since King was destroyed in battle, I can banish a Skull Servant to call him back."

King of the Skull Servants appeared again this time weaker. **(ATK: ? + (1000 * 2) = 2000)**

"I place 1 card face-down." Celina said ending her turn, "Which means Blue Cat's effect ends, and Sabre Dancer's attack points are back to where their were."

 _Blue Cat:_ ** _(ATK: 400 + (300 * 4) = 1600)_**

 _Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 4200 - 3000 + (300 * 9) = 3600)**_

"Wightprincess' effect also ends so your monsters regain their points." Roger added in to her.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 2**

 **Team Security: 3**

 **Roger: 1000**

 **Action Counters** **: 0**

* * *

Roger 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 1)**

"Alright my turn!" Roger called drawing as he grabbed another Action Card, "First off Darklord Marie gives me 200 life points during my Standby Phases."

He glowed at this. **(Roger: 1200)**

"And I activate Pot of Greed!" Roger continued as the legendary spell card appeared. "It permits me to draw 2 cards."

After drawing two cards he said, "Then I activate the Grand Jupiter's special ability! By discarding two cards from my hand Grand Jupiter can pick a monster on your field, and absorb it!"

"Wait absorb!?" Celina asked in shock.

"And the card I'm chosen is Lunalight Sabre Dancer!" Roger said discarding two cards one of which was the Action Spell he had picked up as Jupiter started a black hole as they watched in shock for Sabre Dancer to be absorbed, "Then afterwards for each monster absorbed by this ability Grand Jupiter gains their attack points!"

 _The Grand Jupiter: **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500)**_

"And then since one of the monsters, I discarded was a third Skull Servant, King gets 1000 points stronger!" Roger called as King glowed. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"No way..." Dan said in shock, "That... That monster has an effect that powerful?"

"It totally is strong... And now it will dominate the field. Wight Decks with that card power up King." Sylvio said in shock.

Celina sees in shock that her Fusion Monster was absorbed before grunting as Roger called, "And now battle! Grand Jupiter attacks Blue Cat!"

Grand Jupiter charged as Celina grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"With this your attack is negated!" Celina called as Grand Jupiter's attack was stopped.

Roger called, "Then King will attack!"

King charged in attacking destroying Blue Cat as Celina grunted. **(Celina: 2600)** **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3 - 1 = 2)**

"I activate the trap card, Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" Celina called activating a trap.

* * *

 _Lunalight Reincarnation Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn._

* * *

"I take two Lunalights from my Deck, and add them to my hand." Celina said adding two cards.

Roger told her, "Your turn."

Celina 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 2)**

"My turn draw!" Celina called drawing, "And I activate Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf, and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that her Pendulum Lunalights appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Lunalight Tiger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn._

* * *

"And next I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" Celina added as the monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And now I use Kaleido Chick's special ability! It sends Panther Dancer from my Deck to the graveyard to treat her as Panther Dancer!" Celina called as Kaleido Chick glowed, "And now with Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Ability I fuse Kaleido Chick with Panther Dancer that I milled, and Black Sheep in my graveyard!"

The three fused.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

Her most powerful card appeared at this.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now a Kaledio Chick was banished you can't use effects, or cards during this turn's battle phase!" Celina called.

As she said this Roger activated a card as he grinned.

"And now by banishing Purple Butterfly, Blue Cat comes back!" Celina called as one of her powerful monsters appeared, "And as Blue Cat was special summoned, Leo Dancer's attack points doubled!"

 _Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 x 2 = 7000)**_

 ** _"Oh my goodness! 7000 attack points that can attack two times, and can't be effected to the opponent's effects!?"_** Melissa Trail asked in shock.

"And with this it's over! Leo Dancer attack!" Celina called only to notice Leo Dancer isn't moving, "What?"

"It's this card." Roger said revealing a trap he activated.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"This card prevents your monsters from attacking." Roger said as Celina grunted.

"With that... Grand Jupiter will absorb Leo Dancer!" Allie cried in shock.

"No that wouldn't work." Dan told her, "Leo Dancer can't be effected to Roger's effects so Grand Jupiter can only overpower it."

"I end my turn." Celina grunted.

 _Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 x 2 = 7000)**_

"During this end phase, Grand Jupiter summons a monster that it absorbed to my field." Roger revealed as Sabre Dancer appeared shocking them.

 _The Grand Jupiter: **(ATK: 5500 - 3000 = 2500)**_

"And like you said before for each Beast Warrior in our graveyards, or banished Sabre Dancer gains 200 points. You currently have 2 in the graveyard, and two in banishment!"

Sabre Dancer glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 4) = 3800)**

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Celina: 2600**

 **Action Counters: 3**

 **Team Security: 3**

 **Roger: 1200**

 **Action Counters** **: 2**

* * *

Roger 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 3)**

"My turn." Roger said drawing as Celina grabbed an Action Card, "And now Darklord Marie gives me 200 Life Points."

 **(Roger: 1400)**

"So now even if Celina uses Action Speed World's effect it wouldn't be enough to deplete his life points." Declan said seeing this.

"And now I activate Grand Jupiter's ability to absorb Blue Cat!" Roger said discarding two cards as Grand Jupiter took Blue Cat.

 _The Grand Jupiter: **(ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100)**_

Celina grunted seeing that as Roger called, "And now Jupiter strike Leo Dancer!"

Celina at that called, "I activate the Action Spell, Choice Choice!"

"This allows Leo Dancer to survive the battle!" Celina called as Jupiter struck.

"But you still take damage!" Roger reminded.

Celina grunted as the blunt of the force got her. **(Celina: 2000)**

"Now Sabre Dancer attack!" Roger called as Celina's first Fusion Monster charged in.

Celina grabbed an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"This reduces the damage in halve, and Leo Dancer is saved!" Celina called as Sabre Dancer's attack struck as she grunted. **(Celina: 1800)**

"Then King will attack!" Roger called as King of the Skull Servants attacked Leo Dancer as he called, "And I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack!"

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"This allows King to double in points!" Roger called as King moaned. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

"6000 attack points?" Celina asked blinking in shock.

"And now King strike!" Roger called as King struck Leo Dancer as Celina cried out. **(Celina: 0000)** **(Team Lancers: 2)**

 _ **"And with that hard bout Celina is knocked down, and Roger advances!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Roger grinned as Grand Jupiter, King, and Sabre Dancer flew alongside him as Celina rode back. Dennis said to her, "You did good Celina... Now I will carry your torch!"

"I hope so... With Blue Cat, and Sabre Dancer on his field your gonna need to thrown in what you can." Celina said giving him the cards, and baton as Dennis nodded riding out.

 ** _"And Team Lancers' second wheeler Dennis McField is cruising in the field ready to battle Roger!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Roger told him, "Have fun man. Hopefully you got an idea."

 _'Against these three monsters all may seem lost... But I sure do have an idea.'_ Dennis grinned looking up at the three monsters, "I will clear a way! Let's do this!"

The next part of the battle is gonna begin.

* * *

 **And with that part 1 of this duel is over with Roger triumping over Celina, and now Dennis is against him. Can he managed to take down Roger or will Grand Jupiter take him down like Celina? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	56. Team Match! Duel of Dragons!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Are you familiar with/have you ever dueled Cubic cards?

 **Dan:** I had heard from the new Dark Side of Dimensions movie but never actually seen them myself.

 _Question 2 from Tony Anderson:_

Have you ever thought of challenging any of Bopdog's other OCs to a duel? If so, who would you face?

 **Dan:** I haven't thought about that at all honestly.

 _Question 3 from Valkoor123113:_

So Dan, do you know of Skylanders, and if so what would be your reaction to Skylander-based Yugioh cards?

 **Dan:** I have heard of Skylanders, and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards based on them was amazing thanks to Cassie Sakaki!

 **And we are here to where Dennis is the next duelist of Team Lancers to face. Can he avenge Celina, and claim a win?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: On My Own by Ashes to New)**

 **Team Lancers: 2**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 4**

 **Team Security: 3**

 **Roger: 1400**

 **Action Counters** **: 3**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 _ **"And welcome back fellow readers!"**_ Melissa Trail called starting off the chapter, _**"Last time Celina did her best but in the end it wasn't enough to take down Roger! But now her next teammate Dennis will attempt to erase that disgrace by taking down Roger! Roger has Grand Jupiter, King of the Skull Servants that has 3000 points, and Sabre Dancer with Blue Cat absorbed onto Grand Jupiter with no cards in his hand!"**_

The three were shown as tough forces.

 _The Grand Jupiter: **(ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100)**_

 _Lunalight Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 4) = 3800)**_

* * *

 _The Grand Jupiter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 2 cards, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip that face-up monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

 _Lunalight Sabre Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _3 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 200 ATK for each Beast-Warrior monster that is banished or in the GYs. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 3000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Sabre Dancer" once per turn._

* * *

 _King of the Skull Servants_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The original ATK of this card is the combined number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" in your GY x 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can banish 1 other "King of the Skull Servants" or 1 "Skull Servant" from your GY; Special Summon this card._

* * *

 _King of the Skull Servants: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

 ** _"Meanwhile has a full hand with no cards in play, and Action Speed World is active!"_** Melissa Trail called at this.

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

"Your teammate was a tough one. Can you share the same sentient?" Roger smiled to Dennis.

Dennis 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 4)**

"Well of course! And now I set the Pendulum Scale of Scale 3 Performage Mirror Conductor, and Scale 5 Performage Plushfire!" Dennis grinned as his Scale from facing Shay appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Mirror Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; its ATK and DEF become equal to its current ATK or DEF (whichever is lower) until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF, then take 500 damage. This ATK and DEF change lasts until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Performage Plushfire_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If a "Performage" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then take 500 damage. You can only use this effect of "Performage Plushfire" once per turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Performage Plushfire"._

* * *

"And now I activate the spell, Magician's Right Hand!" Dennis called activating a spell.

* * *

 _Magician's Right Hand_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effect of your opponent's first Spell Card or effect that resolves each turn while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, and if you do, or if it did not have an effect, destroy that card._

* * *

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Come on my monsters!" Dennis called as two monsters shot from the portals, "Performages Hat Tricker, and Flame Eater!"

The two appeared ready.

* * *

 _Performage Flame Eater_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can activate this effect; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Performage" monsters, also Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Each player takes 500 damage._

* * *

 _Performage Hat Tricker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If 2 or more monsters are on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can place 1 Performage Counter on this card (max. 3), then make that effect damage to you 0. When the 3rd Performage Counter is placed on this card, it's ATK and DEF become 3300._

* * *

"And now I use both my monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Dennis called as the two flew up.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

At his Xyz Ace appeared chuckling.

* * *

 _Performage Trapeze Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
 _You never take damage if the amount is less than or equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster the turn player controls (other than this card); it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from the Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Next I set 1 card, and now I activate Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Ability! It forces Grand Jupiter to switch it's attack, and defense points!" Dennis called as Mirror Conductor aimed at Grand Jupiter.

 _The Grand Jupiter: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 4100)**_

"And now Trapeze Magician charge in at Grand Jupiter!" Dennis called as Trapeze Magician moved toward Grand Jupiter intending to finish it off for it's comrades.

Roger at that grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"With this any attack is negated!" Roger called only for Dennis' Spell Card to sparkle magic turning it gray.

Dennis grinned, "Sorry but that can't happen. While Right Hand is out the first Spell Card you activate, or try to use it's effect while I have a Spellcaster in play it's negated, and destroyed."

With that Evasion shattered as Trapeze Magician with no interruptions attacked Grand Jupiter destroying it. **(Roger: 0900)**

Dennis then grabbed an Action Card saying, "Next up I'll use Action Speed World's effect! While I have 4 or more Action Cards by tossing this Action Card in my hand you take 200 points of damage for every Action Counter I got! So with me having 5 you lose 1000 points!"

His Duel Runner fired a blast striking Roger. **(Roger: 0000) (Team Security: 2)**

 _ **"And in just one turn Dennis McField has evened up the odds, and now has gotten rid of Grand Jupiter!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this as Roger rode back, **_"Now Team Security will have to face Dennis!"_**

"Did my best guys." Roger said to his teammates who were both Trudge, and a Officer having a mustache, "Turns out dueling that girl had barely given me enough strength to go on."

"It's alright. The good thing is that we took down that girl." Trudge told him before turning to the Officer, "Which means we can charge in."

"Indeed. Roger you did your best. Not let me, and Trudge handle the rest." the Officer said hopping on a gold stamp Duel Runner.

"Yes Captain Angus sir!" Roger saluted before Angus rode out.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 ** _"And now Team Security's second wheeler the Sector Security Captain, Angus, has just rode in to finish up what Roger began! The question is can he manage to take down Dennis?"_** Melissa Trail asked as Angus rode in.

"Okay so your a Captain. Let's see what you can do!" Dennis grinned.

"Be careful what you wish for worm." Angus smirked, "Duel!"

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 2**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 5**

 **Team Security: 2**

 **Roger: 0000**

 **Angus: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 4**

* * *

Angus 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 6)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 5)**

 _ **"Left with Roger's King of the Skull Servants, and Celina's Sabre Dancer what will Roger do!?"** _Melissa Trail called seeing this as Marie gives Angus points.

 **(Angus: 4200)**

Angus drew before saying, "I'm first! I summon Influence Dragon!"

At that a humanoid dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Influence Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it becomes Dragon-Type until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now I activate Influence Dragon's ability! King of the Skull Servants becomes a dragon until this turn's end phase!" Angus called as King turned to a dragonic appearance, "And now by banishing King of the Skull Servants, I can summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

King vanished only to emerge Darkness Metal roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"By changing King to a dragon he's able to summon Darkness Metal Dragon, and that may King's drawback won't come to him." Dan said seeing this, "Angus set up a powerful move."

Angus then called, "Now I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability! Once a turn, I can summon 1 Dragon from my hand, or graveyard! So come Pandemic Dragon!"

At that a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Pandemic Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can pay LP in multiples of 100; other face-up monsters on the field lose that much ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to this card's; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: All face-up monsters on the field lose 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Now I activate it's special ability! Once a turn I can pay any number of Life Points to force all other monsters to lose that much attack points!" Angus called, "I pay 1000 points!"

 **(Angus: 3200)**

Pandemic glowed showering throughout the field.

 _Performage Trapeze Magician: **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**_

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

 _Lunalight Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

 _Influence Dragon: **(ATK: 300 - 1000 = 0)**_

"That way if Dennis uses a card to increase it's power Trapeze Magician will still be weaker." Celina said seeing this, "Angus is not pulling any punches."

"But neither is Dennis." Shay said to them knowing Dennis is just getting started.

"And now Pandemic Dragon's other ability activates! It destroys a monster that has equal or lower attack points! I pick Trapeze Magician!" Angus called as Pandemic attacked Trapeze Magician as Dennis grunted.

"I activate Trick Swap!" Dennis called.

* * *

 _Trick Swap_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, take control of that target but it cannot attack. The Special Summon 1 monster from your GY to your opponent's field._

* * *

"Since you destroyed a monster on my field, I can take Sabre Dancer!" Dennis grinned as Sabre Dancer flew to Dennis side.

"He took back Sabre Dancer!" Dan smiled seeing this.

"Glad he done that." Celina smiled now seeing her monster won't be a problem anymore.

"Fine but that will not be the end." Angus smirked before Flame Eater appeared on his field.

"Trick Swap summons a monster from my graveyard to your side." Dennis explained.

Angus shrugged, "Whatever you gave me another card to work with. I place 1 card down, and now I level 3 Influence Dragon tunes level 7 Pandemic Dragon!"

The two flew up synchronizing.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Come forth Trident Dragon!" Angus called as a three headed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Trident Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target up to 2 other cards you control; destroy those targets, and if you do, for each card destroyed, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"And now by destroying two cards on my field like Flame Eater, and my face-down this card can attack equal to the cards destroyed!" Angus called as Trident Dragon roared.

"3 attacks?" Dennis asked in shock.

"That means he can attack 4 times!" Allie cried, "Dennis has to hang on!"

"Trust me he will." Dan said to her, "Because I can tell we haven't seen the last of what Dennis can do."

"And now Trident Dragon attack Sabre Dancer!" Angus called as Trident Dragon attacked Sabre Dancer as Dennis sped grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! This negates your attack!"

"One attack not multiple!" Angus reminded, "Trident Dragon attack again!"

Trident Dragon attacked destroying Sabre Dancer. **(Dennis: 3800)**

"And now Trident Dancer 3rd attack!" Angus called as Trident Dragon attacked Dennis.

Suddenly Dennis grinned, "I activate the trap card, Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This permits me to summon Trapeze Magician back from the graveyard, and give this card to it as an Overlay Unit!" Dennis called as Trapeze Magician appeared as the trap swirl around it. **(ORU: 1)**

"Fine! Then replay!" Angus called as Trident Dragon blasted Trapeze Magician as it used an Overlay Unit before shattering. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Due to Trapeze Magician's ability I don't take damage! And then I activate the Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard!" Dennis called as a blizzard crossed through the two.

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This handy Action Spell ends the battle!" Dennis called.

Angus shrugged, "Fine then I'll end with a face-down."

Suddenly Darkness Dragon shattered.

"What the?" Angus asked shocked.

"It was Trapeze Magician's ability. Before your attack hit, I used it's only Overlay Unit for it to attack twice this turn but at the end of the battle it's destroyed. And better yet thanks to Plushfire's ability it summons itself by taking 500 points of damage!" Dennis called as Plushfire appeared, **(Dennis: 2500)** "And finally as Trapeze Magician is destroyed, I have the privilege to summon a Performage from my deck. So I'll bring out Performage Trick Clown!"

At that a clown monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Trick Clown_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Performage" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its ATK/DEF become 0, then you take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "Performage Trick Clown" once per turn._

* * *

Angus growled seeing this.

Dennis 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 6)**

"And now whenever your ready or not!" Dennis called drawing a card, "And now I'll summon Performage Damage Juggler!"

Another clown appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Damage Juggler_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performage Damage Juggler". You can only use this effect of "Performage Damage Juggler" once per turn._

* * *

"With it I build the Overlay Network with my three monsters!" Dennis called as the three flew up entering the Overlay Network, "So now I Xyz Summon, Alchemic Magician!"

At that a green haired magician appeared.

* * *

 _Alchemic Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _3 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; choose 1 Spell Card from your Deck, then Set it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"1500 attack points?" Yuto asked seeing that.

"Thanks to every spell in my graveyard, Alchemic Magician gains 200 attack points." Dennis grinned, "So thanks to Celina, Alchemic Magician was gaining attack points."

 _Alchemic Magician: **(ATK: 1500 + (200 * 7) = 2900)**_

"That's a good card to use in Action Duels." Yuya blinked at that, "Thanks to Action Spells it would keep that monster powered up."

"Plus since it's a Spellcaster the first Spell, Angus, tries to use will not work due to Magician's Right Hand." Shay added at this.

"And during Dennis' end phase he can use an Overlay Unit, and discard a card to set a spell from his Deck." Dipper added for the cherry on top.

"And now I activate Mirror Conductor's ability! Like before it switches Trident Dragon's points!" Dennis called as Mirror Conductor aimed at Trident Dragon.

 _Trident Dragon: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000)**_

"Trident Dragon's outmatched!" Angus cried in shock.

"You know it!" Dennis grinned, "Go Alchemic Magician attack!"

Alchemic Magician charged in before Angus called, "I activate Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and I regain Life Points!" Angus called as the shield erected.

"You think that but I activate the Action Spell, Over Sword!" Dennis called.

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

"This allows Alchemic Magician to gain 500 attack points but that's not all... It's attack cannot be negated!" Dennis called as Alchemic Magician glowed, "And with another spell in the graveyard Magician gets 200 more points!"

 _Alchemic Magician: **(ATK: 2900 + 200 + 500 = 3600)**_

"Alright Dennis!" Dan cheered as Alchemic Magician attacked Trident Dragon destroying it as Angus cried out. **(Angus: 2400)**

Trudge grunted, "Man that kid's team is more formidable then I thought."

"Due to Magician's Right Hand our ability to use spells is limited, and for every Spell in the graveyard Alchemic Magician gets stronger." Roger said seeing this, "This will be a tough result to go through Trudge."

"Yeah which means I'll have to take over soon." Trudge agreed as they watched on.

"With that I end my turn." Dennis grinned before saying, "And next up due to the effect of Alchemic Magician I can use an Overlay Unit to discard the second Action Card I picked up thanks to Action Speed World's effect, then place a Spell Card face-down from my Deck."

 _Alchemic Magician: **(ATK: 2900 + 200 - 500 + 200 = 3300/ORU: 3 - 2)**_

 ** _"And he can use that two more times which means he can toss out more Action Spells for Alchemic Magician to get stronger."_** Ray said seeing this making Dan nod in agreement.

 _'Yeah they just need to use another spell card for Magician's Right Hand's effect to not stop them.'_ Dan told her watching on.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 2**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 2500**

 **Action Counters: 7**

 **Team Security: 2**

 **Roger: 0000**

 **Angus: 2400**

 **Action Counters** **: 6**

* * *

Angus 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 8)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 7)**

 **(Angus: 2600)**

Angus grunted before drawing, "My turn!"

Seeing the card he drawn he smirked.

"I'm not sure I like that smirk." Dennis admitted.

"With this card this duel is over!" Angus called, "I banish Marie, Skull Servant, and Influnence Dragon from my graveyard! That enables me to summon this dragon! Come, Archnemesis Eschatos!"

At that a orange, and blue dragon looking like Chaos appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archnemesis Eschatos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by banishing 3 monsters with different Types from among face-up monsters you control or in your GY. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can declare 1 Monster Type from among the monsters on the field; destroy all monsters on the field of that Type, and if you do, neither player can Special Summon monsters of the declared Type until the end of the next turn. You can only use this effect of "Archnemesis Eschatos" once per turn._

* * *

"A dragon that's level 11?" Dan asked surprised seeing that.

"And now I activate Eschatos' special ability! Once a turn all monsters of a type I declare are destroyed, and neither of us can summon any monsters of the declared type until next turn!" Argus cried shocking everyone, "And the type I declare is Spellcaster!"

"Wait what?" Dennis asked in shock.

"That means Alchemic Magician is destroyed!" Yuya cried as Eschatos attacked Alchemic Magician destroying it as Dennis grunted.

"And now as your Spell's effect is no longer working, I can activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" Angus called as he set a card before the cyclone blew away Magician's Right Hand.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Dennis grunted before grabbing an Action Card, "Miracle... Won't help me out but... I activate Action Speed World's effect! I discard this Action Card to blast you 200 points of damage for every Action Counter, I got! I have a total of 8 so you lose 1600 points!"

His Duel Runner blasted Angus as he grunted. **(Angus: 1000) (Team Security's Action Counters: 7 - 1 = 6)**

"Take him down!" Angus cried as his monster attacked Dennis. **(Dennis: 0000) (Team Lancers: 1)**

"Alright!" Roger grinned.

"Angus had me worried there... But with only 1000 Life Points, Angus needs to take cautious steps." Trudge said seeing this.

Dennis rode back as he said, "I did my best but now it's up to you Dan. Hopefully Mirror Conductor, and my face-down helps you out."

"I know it can do plenty." Dan smiled taking the cards before arming a Duel Board riding out, "Wish me luck!"

 ** _"And now it's our little buddy Dan's turn against Angus! What can he do against this beast?"_** Melissa Trail asked as they watched.

 _'I did my best... But now looks like that Trudge will finish this... You did good Dennis, and now let's see our last team-mates give it their all.'_ Angus thought turning to Dan before to his set card, _'Trudge this face-down is for you to use.'_

Dan 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 9)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 7)**

"My turn draw!" Dan called drawing, "And to start things off, I'll activate Nebula Dragon's ability in my hand! I can show you this card, and a level 8 dragon from my hand to summon them by negating their Special Abilities. So now I summon Nebula Dragon, and Clear Vice Dragon!"

The two appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Nebula Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can reveal this card and 1 other Level 8 Dragon monster in your hand; Special Summon both in Defense Position, but negate their effects, also you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except LIGHT or DARK Dragon monsters. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Level 4 LIGHT or DARK Dragon monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Nebula Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Clear Vice Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You are unaffected by the effects of "Clear World". If this card attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of this card becomes twice the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can discard 1 card instead._

* * *

"And now I use both dragons to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as the two flew up.

"The Dragon of Time will rise here for the protection of the innocent! May this dragon go back through time, and focus on using Time Travel for it's friends! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Dan chanted.

At that Tachyon Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card; all other face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card effect resolves, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And now I activate the spell, Xyz Unit!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon glowed.

* * *

 _Xyz Unit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a face-up Xyz Monster. It gains ATK equal to its Rank × 200. If the equipped monster you control would detach its Xyz Material to activate its effect: You can detach this card as 1 of the Xyz Materials._

* * *

"This allows Tachyon Dragon to take 200 attack points equal to it's rank!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon roared from the power.

 _Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 8) = 4600)**_

"4600 attack points already?" Roger asked shocked as Trudge watched on.

"Now I set 3 cards, and battle! Tachyon Dragon attack Eschantos with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon roared firing an attack at Eschatos.

Angus smirked, "You beat me but I left a parting gift."

With that the attack struck as Angus cried out. **(Angus: 0000) (Team Security: 1)**

 _ **"And with that attack we have reached the final duel of this team match! Dan Kizami vs Tetsu Trudge, and the two will be tough opponents!"** _Melissa Trail called as Angus rode back handing his face-down card to Trudge.

"Show them what you gotten." Angus smirked to Trudge who nodded before riding out.

Dan turned before saying, "I wanted to face you for a while Trudge, and now that will finally happen."

"You totally beat Angus in a one-turn kill. Well now how will you do against me?" Trudge smirked to him, "Let's go Dan!"

"Right there with ya!" Dan cried to him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **And with that Team Lancers has reached their final duel against Team Security! What can happen when both Dan, and Trudge duel each other, and what kind of surprises does Trudge talk about? Find out next time! Be sure to ask Dan question's, and be sure to review!**


	57. Team Match! Trudge vs Dan!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Dan do you have anything akin to Misty's Emptiness cards, or (removed for spoilers) like Leo Logan?

 **Dan:** Not what I that I remember.

 _Question 2 from Valkoor123113:_

Dan...how do you know who Cassie Sakaki is?

 **Dan:** Of course I do. We're born from the same creator.

 **Here is the final round for Team Lancers vs Team Security, and then we will advance to the Round 3 matches. Let's see what can happen shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Team Lancers: 1**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 9**

 **Team Security: 1**

 **Roger: 0000**

 **Angus: 0000**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 7**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 _ **"And welcome back fellow readers!"**_ Melissa Trail called starting off the chapter, _**"Last time Dennis took down Grand Jupiter, and defeated Roger, and after a hard match with Angus he was defeated, and left Dan some cards to help, and now Dan defeated Angus in one turn, and now it's him, and Trudge's turn to duel! Dan doesn't have a card in his hand but he has Tachyon Dragon equipped with Xyz Unit that has two Overlay Units, and three face-downs. Then from Dennis he had acquired Mirror Conductor, and a set Spell that Alchemic Magician left for him!"**_

It shows Dan indeed having those cards.

* * *

 _Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card; all other face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card effect resolves, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Xyz Unit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a face-up Xyz Monster. It gains ATK equal to its Rank × 200. If the equipped monster you control would detach its Xyz Material to activate its effect: You can detach this card as 1 of the Xyz Materials._

* * *

 _Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 8) = 4600/ORU: 2)**_

* * *

 _Performage Mirror Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; its ATK and DEF become equal to its current ATK or DEF (whichever is lower) until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF, then take 500 damage. This ATK and DEF change lasts until the end of this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Meanwhile Trudge has a set card Angus left him with a full hand, and no cards in play! And that Action Speed World is active!"_** Melissa Trail called at this.

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

 _ **"And both players had gotten started, and now it's Trudge's move to handle this!"**_ Melissa Trail called at this.

Dan smiled, "Trudge I'll be honest, I was hoping to duel you ever since everything here. And now I can finally do that!"

Trudge 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 10)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 8)**

"I'll tell you that you better be careful what you wish for! I draw!" Trudge called drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate the spell, Magical Stone Excavation!"

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"By sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can take a spell among them, and add it straight to my hand!" Trudge called discarding two cards before adding the card he wanted, "And the card is Mystical Space Typhoon which is what Angus used! And right now I'll use it on Xyz Unity!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Dan's equip spell shattered stripping Tachyon Dragon of it's attack points that it gave him.

 _Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 4600 - (200 * 8) = 3000)**_

"And now I summon out the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" Trudge called as a yellow monster appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Junk Synchron?" Dan asked surprised.

"And now now as Junk Synchron was Normal Summoned, I can take a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and summon it out to the field in defense mode by negating it's special abilities! And the card I'm choosing is Roger's monster! Wightprince come back!" Trudge called as a skeleton wearing prince robes appeared.

* * *

 _Wightprince_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Skull Servant" and 1 "The Lady in Wight" from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard. You can banish 2 "Skull Servants" and this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "King of the Skull Servants" from your Deck. This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now thanks to Angus by banishing Eschatos from my graveyard, I can summon out Black Dragon Collaspserpent!" Trudge called as a dark dragon with a black orb on it's chest appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Dragon Collaspserpent_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only Special Summon "Black Dragon Collapserpent" once per turn this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "White Dragon Wyverburster" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now I use Level 3 Junk Synchron to tune with level 1 Wightprince, and Level 4 Black Dragon Collaspserpent!" Trudge called as three flew up, "Junk Synchron shows myself, Wightprince shows Roger, and Collaspserpent shows Angus! And now with our combined strength, I can tell you that your against all three of us at one time!"

As he said this Junk Synchron turned to 3 rings while Collaspserpent, and Wightprince turned to 4, and 1 stars respectfully synchronizing with each other.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 + 4 = 8)**

"Bring forth Justice, and Order as we strive to keep the piece as Law's Enforcement! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon!" Trudge chanted as a red two headed dragon appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If you take damage from an attack involving this card, or from an opponent's card effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"So that is the combined strength of Team Security... This will be a fun match." Dan grinned seeing this.

He will feel it will be a fun, and intense Duel with them both giving their all to try to defeat each other, and Dan doesn't know what Trudge's Synchro Monster can do but can tell it will be a powerful monster to get by.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _ **"And Trudge had summoned out a monster that shows of his team's combined strengths! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons! What can this behemoth do against Dan's Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!?"**_ Melissa Trail called as they looked on at this wondering what will happen.

"First off as Collaspserpent is sent to the graveyard, I can add the monster White Dragon Wyverburster to my hand from my Deck!" Trudge said adding a monster, "And next up I activate the trap card, Graceful Revival!"

* * *

 _Graceful Revival_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Angus allowed me to use this card by summoning a monster that's level 2 or below in attack mode from the graveyard! Come Tuningware!" Trudge called as a monster with a wok on it's head appeared.

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card can be treated as a Level 2 monster when used for a Synchro Summon. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"And then since I have a level 8 Synchro Monster on the field, I can summon Creation Resonator!" Trudge called as the Resonator appeared.

* * *

 _Creation Resonator_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And that gives me enough to tune both of them!" Trudge called as the two flew up, "And thanks to Tuningware's special ability, I can treat it as a level 2 monster!"

 **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Law Enforcement! Form a blockade so we can defend the city's peace! Synchro Summon! Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth!" Trudge called as a dark blue dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard, except "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth" once per turn._

* * *

"Two Synchro Summons?" Dan asked surprised.

"And the fun doesn't stop there! Due to Tuningware's ability each time it's used for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card!" Trudge called drawing, "And now I'll place 1 card face-down, and now Beelze attack his dragon!"

"But why? They got equal attack points!" Yuya cried.

"And since his versions of the Numbers doesn't have the protection effect it will be destroyed." Shay added seeing this.

Dan called, "I activate the trap, Number Wall!"

* * *

 _Number Wall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a "Number" monster. "Number" monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle except with another "Number" monster. When a "Number" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"I can only activate this card if I control a Number!" Dan called at that as the two dragons clashed each other, "As long as it's around my Dragon can't be destroyed in battle except by a Number, or by effects!"

"Same with me! Beelze cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects!" Trudge countered as the two dragons both crashed in the water collapsing since the battle was a stalemate.

 ** _"And that battle ends in a double KO!"_** Melissa Trail cried seeing that as the two dragons rose from the water ready to battle again.

"With that the two can't do anything." Tate realized, "Those two dragons can't be destroyed, and if they want to get pass Dan then they need to destroy Number Wall."

"Not for that Officer but it's Dan that can get pass this battle." Yuto told him, "If you remember his match with Leo then you would remember one ability."

Trudge told Dan, "Okay not bad son but it wouldn't make a difference. I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

Dan 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 11)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 9)**

"Okay my turn draw!" Dan called drawing looking to see it's Galactic Charity, and grabbed an Action Card before saying, "I activate Galactic Charity!"

* * *

 _Galactic Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Galaxy" Xyz Monster: Discard 1 card; draw 2 cards, also if you activated this card, any damage your opponent takes for the rest of this turn is halved. You can only activate 1 "Galactic Charity" per turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Galaxy Xyz monster on the field, I can discard this Action Card from my hand to draw 2 cards, and halve all damage you would take for this turn only!" Dan said discarding the Action Card he picked up, and drew two cards seeing their Galaxy Wizard, and Galaxy Expedition, "And now battle! I activate Tachyon Dragon's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit all monsters on the field lose their special abilities! Tachyon Transmigration!"

At that Tachyon Dragon roared forming to it's sealed form shining on the field after taking an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Beelze, and Samsara roared as they both turned gray. Or at least Beelze was starting too only for Trudge to grab an Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"With this you cannot effect Beelze with effects for the rest of this turn!" Trudge called as Beelze regained it's color.

"Well now since you done that Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 attack points until the end of the battle!" Dan called as Tachyon glowed reforming back, "Transcend Time, and Space to be reborn! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

His dragon roared glowing. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"And now Tachyon Dragon attack Beelze with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon fired a blast at Beelze striking it as Trudge grunted. **(Trudge: 3500)**

"Gee thanks cause I activate Beelze's special ability! It allows me to give it attack points equal to the damage that attack had dealt!" Trudge called as his dragon roared.

 _Beelze: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

 _'So that's what that dragon does... It gains points by taking damage while having destruction immunity.'_ Dan thought seeing this, "In that case I'll attack Samsara with Tachyon Dragon! Since it gained attack points it can attack again!"

Tachyon Dragon fired an attack at Samsara destroying it, and Trudge called, "Thanks cause since you done that, I can summon a monster from either our graveyards! And I'll chose to bring back Angus' Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Darkness Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

 _Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

"Okay then I'll summon Galaxy Wizard!" Dan called as a small white wizard appeared.

* * *

 _Galaxy Wizard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can increase this card's Level by 4 until the End Phase. You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Galaxy" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Galaxy Wizard"._

* * *

"No attack points?" Trudge asked seeing that.

"Once every turn, I can increase this card's level by 4." Dan explained as Galaxy Wizard glowed.

 _Galaxy Wizard:_ ** _(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)_**

"Then I activate the spell card, Galaxy Expedition!" Dan called activating the spell card.

* * *

 _Galaxy Expedition_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Level 5 or higher "Photon" or "Galaxy" monster: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Photon" or "Galaxy" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Galaxy Expedition" per turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Level 5 or higher Galaxy, or Photon Monster on the field, I can summon a level 5 or higher Galaxy or Photon monster from my deck in defense mode!" Dan told Trudge, "And the monster I summon is Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

At that the Photon Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"And now I use both Photon Dragon, and Galaxy Wizard to build the Overlay Network!" Dan called as the two flew up together.

"Embodiment of Light! Evolve to a new form destined to bring out the true value of time to defend the stream of time against the forces of darkness on your quest to defend! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

Prime Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _If this card battles, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card once per battle; this card gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all Xyz Monsters currently on the field x 200, during that damage calculation only. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect while it has "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation and double its ATK. Any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved unless it has "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Another Number." Yuto said narrowing his eyes, "And the one you said he had from the Moon."

Shay nodded saying, "Since Dan said he's from a different reality it make sense their effects are different from each other."

"I end my turn." Dan ended his turn.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 1**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 11**

 **Team Security: 1**

 **Roger: 0000**

 **Angus: 0000**

 **Trudge: 3500**

 **Action Counters** **: 9**

* * *

Trudge 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 10)**

"My turn draw!" Trudge called drawing, "And I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's ability to summon a dragon from my graveyard! Come back Pandemic Dragon!"

Pandemic Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Pandemic Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can pay LP in multiples of 100; other face-up monsters on the field lose that much ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to this card's; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: All face-up monsters on the field lose 1000 ATK._

* * *

"And now I activate it's ability! It makes all monsters lose 100 attack points based on how many attack points, I payed! I pay 1500!" Trudge called as he glowed. **(Trudge: 2000)**

Pandemic Dragon glowed as they glowed in a bad way.

 _Beelze: **(ATK: 3500 - 1500 = 2000)**_

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 1500 = 1300)**_

 _Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500)**_

 _Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 1500 = 2500)**_

"Why would he do that?" Tate asked at that, "Number Wall prevents him from setting a good attack with Pandemic Dragon's ability right?"

"Yeah but the power loss stays so Dan's dragon are effected by why seems like a virus." Julia answered.

"Then I sacrifice Darkness Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon!" Trudge called as a huge green dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Strong Wind Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And since I tributed a dragon to summon him he gains half the original attack points of that dragon!" Trudge called as Strong Wind glowed roaring. **(ATK: 2400 + (2800 / 2) = 3800)**

"And now I activate Action Speed World's effect!" Trudge called showing two Action Cards, Evasion, and Miracle which he grabbed earlier, "So now Beelze gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Beelze: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"And now Beelze attack Tachyon Dragon!" Trudge called as Beelze attacked as Dan grabbed an Action Card before grunting but the attack didn't destroy Tachyon Dragon since due to Number Wall it isn't a Number.

 **(Dan: 2500) (Team Lancer's Action Counters: 12 - 1 = 11)**

"And next Strong Wind attack Tachyon Dragon!" Trudge said as Strong Wind attacked Tachyon Dragon.

"Not so fast, I activate Miracle!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"So now Tachyon Dragon isn't destroyed, and it halves the damage!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon was attacked but wasn't destroyed as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 1600)**

"That won't protect ya! Pandemic Dragon your turn!" Trudge called as Pandemic charged at Tachyon Dragon.

Dan decided that's enough, "I activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! And with it, I destroy Number Wall!"

At that the Number protection card shattered as Tachyon Dragon was destroyed from this attack. **(Dan: 0600)** **(Team Lancer's Action Counters: 11 - 1 = 10)**

"But that means his monster's will be destroyed!" Frederick cried seeing this.

"He didn't have another choice." Yuto told him, "Trudge took advantage of Number Wall making Dan's monsters weaker, and then constantly attacking Tachyon Dragon to deal damage."

With that they thought about it. Since Tachyon Dragon can't be destroyed due to Number Wall it can still inflict damage, and from that it makes sense why Trudge weakened it with Pandemic Dragon, and then sacrificed or powered up the weakened dragons on his field to counteract this weakness, and if Dan hadn't sacrificed Number Wall then he would've lost.

"Okay you had gotten rid of your trap but your Xyz Monster is still weak enough!" Trudge called, "Beelze attack Prime Photon Dragon!"

Beelze charged to attack at Prime Photon Dragon.

"I activate Prime Photon Dragon's special ability! When it battles, I use an Overlay Unit to have this card gains 200 attack points equal to the combined ranks on the field!" Dan called shocking Trudge. "The total rank is 8! So now Prime Photon Dragon gain 1600 attack points!"

Prime Photon Dragon took an Overlay Unit as it roared. **(ORU: 2 - 1) (ATK: 2500 + (200 * 8) = 4100)**

The Xyz Monster now stronger retaliated against Beelze as Trudge grunted. **(Trudge: 0900)**

"Beelze's ability activates! This card gains attack points equal to the total amount of points of damage, I just took!" Trudge called as Beelze glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + 1100 = 4100)**

"And I activate the trap, Side Effects!" Trudge called activating his face-down.

* * *

 _Side Effects?_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 to 3 cards, then you gain 2000 LP for each card they drew with this effect._

* * *

"You can draw any number of cards, and I gain 2000 Life Points for each one you draw!" Trudge told Dan.

"Interesting... I'll take drawing 2 cards!" Dan called drawing 2 cards as Trudge was healed.

 **(Trudge: 4900)**

 _ **"Two cards from that Trap?"**_ Ray asked him uncertain, **_"Is that really a move to go into?"_**

"Yeah it is." Dan smiled to her seeing what he drawn was Galaxy Cleric, and Photon Sanctuary, "Okay I'll even things up by activating Guardragon Cataclysm!"

* * *

 _Guardragon Cataclysm_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Dragon monster, then target 2 cards on the field; destroy them. You can only activate 1 "Guardragon Cataclysm" per turn._

* * *

"By sacrificing Prime Photon Dragon, Pandemic Dragon, and Strong Wind Dragon are both destroyed!" Dan called as Prime Photon fired a blast destroying both dragons as Trudge grunted.

"I end my turn." Trudge ended his turn.

Dan 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 11)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 11)**

"My turn draw!" Dan called drawing, and looked before looking surprised before grinning, "Okay Trudge get ready to face this."

"What?" Trudge asked hearing that.

"I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" Dan called showing the card.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

Shay, and Yuto both gasped in shock hearing the name of the spell.

"So now I can Rank-Up Tachyon Dragon by one into a Chaos Number! And by the way in case your curious this allows me to summon from my Extra Deck, or graveyard to do so!" Dan grinned to Trudge.

"A Rank-Up-Magic that can work on the graveyard, or Extra Deck?" Yuya asked in shock.

"So let's welcome back Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring, "And now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 8, Tachyon Dragon!"

Tachyon Dragon flew up the Overlay Network at this.

"Dragon of Time, and Space! Be reborn to defend the Value of Time by transcending to the far reaches of the Galaxy! Xyz Summon! Rank 9, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Dan chanted.

At that what appeared a golden three headed version of Tachyon Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the end of this turn, negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field, also your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field. If this card has "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● You can Tribute 2 monsters; this card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"4500 attack points?" Trudge asked in shock.

"Yep. Next Galaxy Cleric's ability in my hand attaches herself to Tachyon Dragon as an Overlay Unit" Dan grinned as Tachyon Dragon got a second orb **(ORU: 1 - 2)** , "Plus, I activate Tachyon Dragon's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, all the effects of every face-up card on the field having their effects negated, and for a bonus you cannot use cards or effects on the field for the rest of this turn!"

"That means Trudge will be unable to increase Beelze's attack points." Riley said hearing that amazed.

"And it's protection is negated." Yuto added.

"Time Tyrant!" Dan called as Tachyon Dragon roared taking an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Everything on the field turned to different colors as they were a clock ticking as Beelze roared. **(ATK: 4100 - 1100 = 3000)**

"And next I activate Photon Sanctuary!" Dan called activating the card.

* * *

 _Photon Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 "Photon Tokens" (Thunder-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be used as Synchro Material Monsters. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

"Thanks to this, I can summon two Photon Tokens in defense mode, and I can only summon Light monsters for the rest of this turn!" Dan called as two balls of Light appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of, "Photon Sanctuary"._

* * *

"And that let's me use Tachyon Dragon's other special ability! By tributing two monsters it can make three attacks in this one battle on monsters!" Dan grinned as the Photon Tokens vanished.

"Three attacks?" Trudge asked off-guard.

"Alright Tachyon Dragon attack Beelze!" Dan called as Tachyon fired a blast.

Trudge called, "Don't think so! I activate Blinding Blizzard to bypass your attack!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

Tachyon Dragon's blast missed.

"Okay that's my turn." Dan said before grinning, _'Okay just one more turn, and my secret plan will be used... That is if Dennis left the card I hope he left...'_

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 1**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Dan: 0600**

 **Action Counters: 11**

 **Team Security: 1**

 **Roger: 0000**

 **Angus: 0000**

 **Trudge: 4900**

 **Action Counters** **: 11**

* * *

Trudge 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 12)**

"Okay my turn draw!" Trudge called drawing, "And now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And now I'll summon Alien Ammonite!" Trudge called as a reptile appeared.

* * *

 _Alien Ammonite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Reptile/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"That allows me to summon Alien Psychic from my graveyard!" Trudge called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Alien Psychic_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _This card is changed to Defense Position when it is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned. Monsters with A-Counters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"And now Level 1 Ammonite tunes level 1 Psychic, and level 8 Beelze!" Trudge called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 8 = 10)**

"I Synchro Summon, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!" Trudge called as a larger, and purple version of Beelze appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving this card this turn is halved, also, change that monster's ATK to 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Whoa..." Dan said amazed.

"And now with Beelzeus' magic the damage from this attack is halved but Tachyon Dragon's attack points, and zero, and I regain Life Points!" Trudge cried as Beelzeus trapped Tachyon Dragon.

 _Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 - 4500 = 0)**_

 **(Trudge: 9400)**

 _'Oh man...'_ Dan thought seeing that looking shocked.

"And now attack!" Trudge called as Beelzeus attacked destroying Tachyon Dragon as Dan cried out. **(Dan: 0000)**

 _ **"And Dan ran out of Life Points! His only hope now is to too use Last Chance to stay in the game!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the countdown started.

Dan looked before rushing, and grabbed an Action Card, "Got ya!" **(Dan: 1000)**

 _ **"And Dan managed to keep up the tempo!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"Okay Dan... What you got now!?" Trudge smirked.

Dan 4th Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Security's Action Counters: 12)**

Dan drew before grinning, "Go time!"

"Huh?" Trudge asked at that.

"Finally time. I activate the Spell, Dennis left!" Dan grinned, "Go Dragon's Mirror!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"Dragon's Mirror? When was that card in your deck Dennis?" Yuto asked in shock.

"For this match. Dan came up with a plan, and me with Celina agreed. Looks like we can see what plan that is." Dennis answered.

"With it I fuse monsters from my field, or Extra Deck to summon a Dragon Fusion Monster!" Dan called, "And now I fuse together Tachyon Dragon, Neo Tachyon Dragon, Nebula Dragon, Photon Dragon, and Prime Photon Dragon!"

"Five dragons... Wait you have-"

"Fusion Summon! Appear level 12! Five-Headed Dragon!" Dan called as a huge dragon with five different elemental heads appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

 ** _"T-T-The mother of all behemoths!"_** Melissa Trail cried in shock as they watched on in shock.

"My combo's just getting started. Next I activate Lunalight Sabre Dancer's effect in the graveyard!" Dan called.

Celina widen his eyes, "THIS is his combo?"

"Powerful..." Dennis said nervously.

"By banishing this card a Fusion Monster gains 3000 attack points!" Dan cried shocking Trudge as he looked.

 _Five-Headed Dragon: **(ATK: 5000 + 3000 = 8000)**_

"And for a finishing touch, I activate two cards! D.D. Dynamite, and the Action Spell, Battle Scar!" Dan called.

* * *

 _D.D. Dynamite_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each of their removed from play cards._

* * *

 _Battle Scar_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls if a monster's ATK has changed: That monster loses ATK equal to the ATK gained/lost by that effect._

* * *

"D.D. Dynamite deals you damage equal to your amount of banished cards times 300! Your banished card total is 8 so you lose 2400!" Dan called as explosions happened on Trudge.

 **(Trudge: 7000)**

"Then Beelzeus loses attack points equal to the attack points that Five-Headed Dragon changed!" Dan called as Beelzeus was shrunk. **(ATK: 4000 - 3000 = 1000)** "Now attack with Five-Streams of Demolition!"

Five-Headed Dragon charged a blast attacking Beelzeus which didn't destroy it but Trudge cried out. **(Trudge: 0000)**

 _ **"And now it was Dan's turn to knock him out for Trudge to use Last Chance!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Trudge at that noticed an Action Card before saying to Dan, "Dan... Your good... And you got me. Have Fun."

Dan at that blinked before nodding with a smile.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 1**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Dan: 1000**

 **Last Chance Used**

 **Action Counters: 12**

 **Team Security: 1**

 **Roger: 0000**

 **Angus: 0000**

 **Trudge: 0000**

 **Action Counters** **: 10**

 **Team Lancers wins the duel!**

* * *

 _ **"And with that ladies, and gentlemen Team Lancers has triumphed over Team Security!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the audience cheered for them as Julia rode back.

Dan sighed before asking, "Trudge you had a chance to grab an Action Card. Why didn't you take it?"

"...I can tell you need to go ahead. I had you once it's my turn again. And I know that you should keep going." Trudge answered.

"Uh that's actually at the one-on-one matches." Dan said to him.

"Either way I know you want to face Team 5D's. Here." Trudge said handing him a card as Dan looked to see it was Beelzeus.

"Beelzeus? Your giving this to me?" Dan asked surprised.

Trudge smirked, "Make sure you make Roget regret everything he's done with that card."

Dan nodded with a smile promising that as they rode off.

* * *

 **And with that Team Lancers advances again. Next up before we see Round 3 at it's finest we will get a possible Duel involving someone from the Xyz Dimension who needs urgent aid. Who is it? Find out next time. Be sure to ask Dan question's, and be sure to review!**


	58. Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Tony Anderson:_

Would you consider this match, though it was a Team Match, to be one of your toughest duels yet?

 **Dan:** Yeah it sure is a tough match.

 _Question 2 from Unknowedz:_

Before going to Arc v, have you been into any Yugioh tournaments?

 **Dan:** Not official tournaments at least. And I haven't won any of them.

 **Before we go for round 3 we have a character from the Xyz Dimension coming in seeking urgent aid. Who is this character? Let's find out. And also there is also something new, Chapter Summaries!**

 **Summary:** _Trudge had let Dan won so he can continue for his goal of facing Team 5D's, but that was only the beginning for the end of the second round of the Team Matches. And now while they were getting ready, an unexpected visitor appears..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been an hour since Team Lancers won their match against Team Security. But Dan told them they were lucky that Trudge didn't pick up an Action Card for Last Chance to be used, and that he didn't had countered against Trudge. Despite that Dan was congratulated for his efforts, and came up with a powerful strategy that involved Dennis, and Celina's help. Dan only said it's only what he thought of from coming up with plans with Dennis, and Celina saying he can't take all of the credit.

Right now Dan is working on his Deck for the night working to find out what cards to use in Round 3. He might be against Sergey, Shay again, or even Yusei. He has to prepare, and needs to be careful in his work because 1 wrong card can be a bad thing to happen in duels. Lesson one about him is that he always make Decks that have a balance of 20 monsters, and 10 Spell/Trap Cards each. It helps assist him with his plans, and make sure he gets what he needs. And Ray had also given him some Deck tops also making plans to augment new plans in it.

 ** _"Dan, you should get some sleep soon."_** Ray told him worried for his condition.

"I know, Ray... But it never hurts to make sure your deck is prepared for what's going on ahead... If I can't beat Sergey then Allie, and Kit's efforts are for nothing, and what's more Roget won't pay for his crimes..." Dan said to her still working, "I want to make sure he regrets doing stuff like that..."

 ** _"I know but it isn't worth exhausting yourself over..._** " Ray replied to him.

Dan sighed before smiled, "I know..."

He does feel tired since it's late but doesn't let fatigue cloud over his mind wanting to make sure he's prepared for Round 3, and so he will be ready to battle Sergey, Shay, Celina, Yusei, Yuya, Yugo, or Sayer. If he loses against one of them then his goal to get Roget to take responsibility for his actions will disappear, and if that happens Roget will continue his tyrannical rule. Not only that since Roget is from the Fusion Dimension it's also another reason why he should beat him.

Finally deciding to call it a night he yawned walking to bed only to notice something was glowing somewhere out the window, "What...?"

Leaning it he sees someone was kneeling before raising up looking around, "So this is a different dimension eh? Dad, and Quinton better made sure I'm in coordinates where Shay, and Yuto are last seen..."

Hearing that Dan widen his eyes before asking, "That voice, is that... Guys! Guys!"

He ran out to get the Lancers to talk to this person.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sergey was practicing hard as usual with the cards Sayer, and Roget gave him to support his Earthbound Deck as he called, "Come forth!"

At that a huge beast with red lines appeared screeching with a hard demeanor. Sergey smirked at seeing this at hard progress. But he soon frowned looking down with a tear building in his right eye. He knew he was a monster, or so would people would call him. But they don't know the full story, and if they knew they wouldn't be quick to judge him. Now he is thinking about his past, and why exactly he was the Dueling Destroyer to begin with.

* * *

 _Flashback 5 Years Ago..._

 _A younger Sergey with brown hair was walking around for something in the ruins Commons area where several people are tending to things before seeing a blonde hair girl working on something with her back turned to her as he grinned, "What, no 'hi' Rachel?"_

 _Surprised the girl Rachel looked over with a surprised smile, "Nick, is that you?"_

 _The younger Sergey or known as Nick walked smiling, "Great to see, Sector Security still haven't caught you."_

 _"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say. I'll have you know that even this does slow me a bit, I am still able to work fast." Rachel grinned to him turning around revealing she's at least halfway pregnant, "Besides it's not that big enough."_

 _"Relax, I was just teasing ya, Rach." Nick said to her hugging her as she hugged back, "Where's Terry?"_

 _"He's scouting out as usual. That brother of mine is always so insistent in his lines of work." Rachel said with a grumble, and a bit of a pout which Nick chuckled, "It's not that funny you know!"_

 _"I know." Nick said with a smile, "Terry may be a klutz, and a control freak but he means well to keep us safe."_

 _"I've heard that." a brown man walked over with a pout, "That isn't nice to say about me."_

 _"You know it's true that your clumsy Terry." Nick grinned which made Rachel giggled, "Nice to mention your also a slow one, always insisting that Sector Security doesn't plan anything, getting frightened at the slightest of things, and-"_

 _"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT we get the freaking point!" Terry yelled with an annoyed tick, "You may be my sister's boyfriend, and my nephew's father, but that doesn't mean, I won't get you a whooping if you continue that kind of talk!"_

 _"For the thousandth time, Terry, we don't know if it's gonna be a boy." Rachel said annoyed crossing her arms, "You need to not let that pride of your's take you over."_

 _Sighing Terry said, "I know, sis... I just want to be treated like someone other then a klutz..."_

 _"Maybe you will once we take back New Domino from the Tops just as soon as one of us makes the Friendship Cup." Nick suggested as they all chuckled at this before Rachel froze before smiling rubbing her stomach, "Started kicking?"_

 _"Yeah. I think he or she likes that we settle our differences." Rachel smiled to him._

 _Terry said, "Well like I said before, I will make sure he grows up to a peaceful world, and won't have to endure what we were forced too."_

 _"Well not point standing around eh?" Nick grinned as he, and Terry walked off as Rachel watched on with a smile before getting back to work._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

 _'Rachel, Terry, my child... I won't forget you three.'_ Sergey thought looking up where the window is at the sky, _'I am working to try to make up for everything I've done, and... Make sure he pays.'_

A door slide open as Roget walked in, "Sergey, you seem to be distracted. You were still thinking about that woman?"

Sergey told him in his monotone, "My top priority is preparing to decrown Jack Atlas, as you ordered."

"So true... But that's not your only priority is it?" Roget guessed turning around as Sergey looked down grunting, "I can you read you as clear as a book, you still think of that woman, why would she love someone who only knows to mercilessly attacks people?"

"Grr..." Sergey didn't respond to something.

"I've told you many times before to just give up on her. It's clear that she was faking it to give you false hope, as I was the one who made you what you are today." Roget said to him before pressing a button on his Duel Disk as electrical jolts electrocuted Sergey causing him to scream for a few seconds before stopping as Sergey went down all fours as smoke was rising from his body, "She abandoned you as I told you over again. And now take it into your head, and don't let her distract you."

With that said he walked out leaving Sergey only as he growled, _'I can't do anything against him... Rachel... I will make sure your death does not go unpunished against him.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What, someone from the Xyz Dimension?" Shay asked in shock after being woken up by Dan about the visitor.

"Yes. He said 'Quinton', and from hearing his voice, I know who that is!" Dan said to him, "Not only that he's looking for you, and Yuto!"

"Come on. We should might as well find out what's going on." Yuto decided as they nodded heading out.

They looked around before the mentioned person looked over from a few feet, "Shay, Yuto!"

It was a blonde haired man with a scar on his right side of his face along with having on a formal medieval-style attire that consists of a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern.

"Quattro!" Yuto cried as they ran to him, "How did you get here?"

Quattro grinned saying, "Thank Dad, and Quinton for prepping that machine in time! And I'm glad I didn't get lost. So did you find Lulu, and figure out Duel Academy's motives?"

"Not yet." Yuto admitted grimly looking down, "We're vastly outnumbered, and we are in need of allies to battle Duel Academy. They have much more powerful allies then we thought."

"I get ya, well I'm here too-" Quattro suddenly notices Dennis, and glared, "What is HE doing here?"

"I know you hate me Quattro but believe when I say, I'm a changed man." Dennis said raising his hands in surrender.

"Believe it or not Quattro but Dennis is saying the truth." Shay confirmed to him, "Things have changed involving us since we last met."

Quattro stared before shrugging with a smirk, "Whatever if he's on our side that's all right by me."

"You always were one to get things through." Dan admitted staring at Quattro in awe.

Quattro noticing the Lancers asked, "So these are the allies?"

"We're part of the Dimensional Team known as the Lancers. We're fighting Duel Academy to try, and stop their motives." Declan answered that question, "I am Declan Akaba the Founder, and Leader of the Lancers."

"We'll glad cause what's left of Heartland needs some urgent help." Quattro said getting serious, "Something is happening to Shark, and the others!"

"Shark? What do you mean?" Yuto asked him.

Quattro answered saying, "I don't know how but their powers from being Barians is emerging, and their now fighting with Duel Academy."

"Shark, Dumon, Rio, Vector, Alito, Girag, and Mizar are fighting you guys now?" Dan asked in shock which Quattro turned to him confused, "But that doesn't make sense they been turned back to humans, and are now peaceful with Astral World, and Earth right?"

"Uh... yeah. How do you know that short stuff?" Quattro asked him.

"That's Dan Kizami. He's one of our most loyal friends, and also the most important." Yuto introduced, "We have a tale to tell you."

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

They explained to Quattro back at the inn about where Dan came from, and why he knows so much about Shark, and the others. To say Quattro is awe-struck is an understatement.

"Wait... He seen everything from Yugi's adventures all the way to where Yuma became the guy he is now?" Quattro asked in shock.

"A little bit from here also." Yuya admitted, "But he came here before he can watch more like he said."

"And that his knowledge can help against Duel Academy. Not to mention he's also supportive, and influential." Celina said to him.

Quattro turned to Dan, "So you seen what me, and my brothers done for Dad didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Dan nodded before looking down, "It taught me how much a price for revenge can be, and that vengeance is always something to rear it's ugly head over. I don't blame Vet-I mean... Byron for wanting revenge against Dr. Faker to open the portal for Barian World when he met Vector but still... He treated you, Quinton, and Trey as puppets, tools, nothing involving family! I would've not liked him forever had he carried out his revenge even after hearing why Dr. Faker had done so to him, and Kazuma so he can save Hart from his condition worsening. And after hearing your reasons during your duel with Shark in the World Duel Carnival... I wish, I was there to help you out so that you have nothing to worry about."

Throughout that speech Quattro stared as Riley hugged her boyfriend while Celina rubbed his back as Quattro grinned, "Don't get sappy on me pipsqueak."

Dan looked up hearing that.

"Your a good kid, and that's saying something." Quattro grinned, "Though you shouldn't get involved in our goal for getting back at Faker, at least we had made up for everything thanks to Yuma. I am now able to continue my fanservice without worry."

Dan smiled at this closing his eyes.

"That aside what about the Emperors?" Shay asked Quattro getting back to business.

Quattro answered to him, "For some reason their Barian Power is building back at them, and they are now siding with Duel Academy against us. I don't get it, I thought that we were done fighting the Barians."

"We are but it seems that something is making them fight." Yuto admitted, "What that is, I don't have a clue but we should be careful."

"And speaking of which I gotta see how these people fight. If they don't mind that is." Quattro said to them.

"It's a bit late for that." Julia admitted to him.

"I'll take him." Tate said to them.

Quattro grinned to him, "Your a brave man. Alright get ready cause I'll spoil my fans!"

"That's Quattro." Dan said showing his head with a smile.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Tate, and Quattro got ready for their late night duel as everyone watched only for Quattro to smirk.

 **"Crossover activated."** Tate's Duel Disk said.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Quattro looked around seeing Crossover making itself known.

"You'll figure it out soon. This is the Lancers way of fighting which is something Duel Academy doesn't have." Tate explained.

"Alright, I'm a quick learner." Quattro shrugged with a grin.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Serpentine by Disturbed)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Quattro: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Quattro 1st Turn:

"I'm up first ha!" Quattro called drawing, "And to start, I summon Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty!"

At that a doll having a red head appeared.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" once per turn._

* * *

"And when I summon Humpty Dumpty it allows me to summon another Gimmick Puppet from my hand." Quattro smirked, "So with that, I summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head!"

At that an egg shaped doll appeared.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Egg Head_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can only use the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head" once per turn. You can discard 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● This card's Level becomes 8 until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now I activate Egg Head's special ability! By sending a Gimmick Puppet from my hand to the graveyard, I can deal you 800 points of damage, or make this card's level 8!" Quattro grinned, "And I'll discard Gimmick Puppet Terror Baby to do just that!"

Egg Head's eyes glowed shooting bolts to Tate who grunted. **(Tate: 3200)**

 _'He didn't increase Egg Head's level?'_ Dan thought confused.

"And now I use both my Gimmick Puppets to build the Overlay Network!" Quattro called as the two shot up entering the Overlay Network.

"Appear here! The giant envoy from hell that lays everything to ruin in it's path! I brought forth the Hellish Giant! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Gimmick Puppet Gigantes Doll!"

At that a huge black doll with multiple dolls as it's body appeared in defense.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Gigantes Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 "Gimmick Puppet" monsters_  
 _You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target up to 2 monsters your opponent controls; gain control of them until the End Phase, also for the rest of this turn you cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Gimmick Puppet" monsters, nor declare an attack, except with Xyz Monsters. You can Tribute this card; all monsters you currently control become Level 8 until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Gimmick Puppet Gigantes Doll" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"A Gimmick Puppet Xyz that isn't a Number?" Dan asked surprised.

"I've given my deck needed upgrades, Danny-Boy." Quattro grinned as Dan blinked at the nickname, "I place 2 cards down, and it's your move now."

Tate 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Tate called looking to see what he drew, "And I activate Future Fusion!"

* * *

 _Future Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Wait did you say Fusion?" Quattro asked at that.

"Relax Quattro he's not from Duel Academy." Yuto told him.

Tate nodded to confirm before saying, "And next up, I summon Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior!"

At that the advances Gamma appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your hand, except "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior". You can only use this effect of "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon another level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior from my hand!" Tate added saying, "I summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior!"

The advanced Beta appeared ready.

* * *

 _Beta The Electromagnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior". You can only use this effect of "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I add a Level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior to my hand from my Deck!" Tate said showing the card which was the regular Alpha, "And now I use my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Huh?" Quattro asked in shock.

"Guardian from the Ancient Ruins! Join here, and cast your gaze to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Gorgonic Guardian!" Tate called as his ace appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gorgonic Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, and if it does, its effects are negated. These effects last until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with 0 ATK; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Well then..." Quattro grinned, "This is gonna make things interesting."

"I activate Gorgonic Guardian's ability! It destroys Gigantes Doll as it has zero attack points!" Tate called as Guardian swiped her tail to Gigantes Doll.

"Not so fast, I activate Marshmalling Field!" Quattro called.

* * *

 _Marshalling Field_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You cannot Special Summon monsters, except Machine-Type monsters. Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 5 to 9; all Level 5 or higher Machine-Type monsters you control become that Level. If a Machine-Type Xyz Monster(s) you control would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Though I am using it's other effect to send it to the graveyard so that Gigantes Doll isn't destroyed!" Quattro called as the Doll lived, "And with that Marshalling Field's final effect kicks in! It allows me to add Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force to my hand!"

"Argent Chaos Force." Dan grunted hearing that.

Tate grunted, "I place 1 card down. That's it."

* * *

 **Tate: 3200**

 **Quattro: 4000**

* * *

Quattro 1st Turn:

"And get ready Tate, cause I got some spoiling." Quattro grinned to him, "I draw! And from the graveyard, I activate Terror Baby's ability! By banishing this card you cannot use cards against the effects of my Gimmick Puppets this turn!"

Tate grunted at this.

"And next up, I'll summon Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms!" Quattro called as a doll with scissor blades for arms appeared.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Since I summoned this card, I can send a Gimmick Puppet to the graveyard." Quattro said sending a card, "And now since I have a Gimmick Puppet, and you have a monster, I can summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!"

At that a doll looking like magnets appeared.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls a monster, and all monsters you control are "Gimmick Puppet" monsters (min. 1), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Then I activate Gigantes Doll's special ability!" Quattro called, "By using two Overlay Units, I can take control of two monsters on your field!"

Gigantes Doll took the Overlay Units. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

"And thanks to Terror Baby's ability you can't use effects against this!" Quattro grinned as Guardian went to his side as Tate grunted, "Ah don't worry you can have Guardian back at the end of the turn! If you do managed to make it that is! I activate Gigantes Doll's other ability, and make all my monsters level 8!"

Gigantes Doll vanished as Scissor Arms glowed. **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"And now I overlay Magnet Doll, and Scissor Arms to build the Overlay Network!" Quattro grinned as the two flew up.

"Appear here! The envoy from Hell who pulls the strings of fate. Once more, lift the curtain to the stage in the depths of the deepest, blackest darkness! Xyz Summon, Rank 8! Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!"

At that a black doll mesh as a heart appeared beating before unfolding into a colossal wooden doll with a string set above him with a 15 on it's headset ready.

* * *

 _Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
C_ _annot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Xyz Monsters on the field, except this card, and if you do, inflict damage to the controller(s) equal to the combined ATK of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's scary..." Allie shivered seeing the Xyz Monster.

"Quattro's Deck is... Disturbing." Yuto admitted.

"But, Quattro can't use it's ability since he'll take damage." Dan said to them.

Quattro grinned, "That's why I have this card Danny! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) When a Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field while this card is in your Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" once per Duel._

* * *

"With it this evolves Giant Grinder into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" Quattro smirked as his Number flew back up, "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

Tate stepped back feeling this will be tough.

"Appear, here! Fruits of human knowledge, call forth a messenger who has severs off the threads of fate! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter!"

At that a metal box appeared before folding to reveal a golden humanoid puppet with wings, and red chaotic energy on it with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _3 Level 9 monsters  
_ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", it gains this effect.  
_ _● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Oh man..." Tate said in shock by the monster.

"And you got no monsters defending ya." Quattro smirked to him, "So now Gorgonic Guardian attack!"

The Guardian charged only for Tate to jump around the area confusing Quattro as Tate called, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates Gorgonic Guardian's attack!" Tate called as Guardian missed.

"Wait that card isn't in your Deck!" Quattro pointed out.

"That's what Crossover is for." Yuya explained to him, "Crossover allows us to use Action Cards during Action Duels so we can use abilities to defend us."

"Oh I get it now." Quattro said grinning, "This is gonna make things more interesting. Giant Hunter attack!"

A Gatling Gun emerged from Giant Hunter's mouth firing at Tate who took another Action Card, "I activate Damage Draw!"

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"When I take 2000 or more points of damage from an attack, I can draw 2 cards!" Tate called drawing twice as the shots struck him. **(Tate: 0700)**

"It's your move now." Quattro smirked as Gorgonic Guardian went back to Tate's side.

Tate 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Tate called drawing, "First with Future Fusion, I send Valkyrion, and Berserkion from my Deck to the graveyard! And now I activate Gorgonic Guardian's ability! I use an Overlay Unit to make Giant Hunter's abilities out of date, and have it's attack points zero! Medusa's Gaze!"

Guardian took a Unit as Giant Hunter turned to stone. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**

"And now I activate my face-down, Rocket Hand!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Rocket Hand_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Attack Position monster you control with 800 or more ATK; equip this card to that target. It gains 800 ATK. You can send this equipped card to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it, then change the ATK of the monster this card was equipped to, to 0, also its battle position cannot be changed. You can only use 1 "Rocket Hand" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"A monster with 800 or more attack points gains 800 points!" Tate explained.

 _Gorgonic Guardian: **(ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400)**_

"And by sending this card to the graveyard, I destroy 1 card on the field but Gorgonic Guardian's attack points becomes zero, and it's battle mode can't be changed!" Tate explained, "Next I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

Alpha appeared ready.

* * *

 _Alpha The Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Then I activate Falling Current!" Tate added.

* * *

 _Falling Current_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control and declare a Level between 1 and 3; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"This makes Alpha level 3!" Tate called as Alpha glowed. **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)** "Next I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It revives Beta from the graveyard!" Tate called as Beta appeared, "Beta allows me to add Delta, and now I Overlay them both once more!"

The two flew up entering the Overlay Network.

"Guardian of Steel! Rise up, and through your body may you defend the treasured Artifacts! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Giant Soldier of Steel!"

Soldier of Steel appeared for defense.

* * *

 _Giant Soldier of Steel_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
 _This card is unaffected by other monsters' effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it gains 1000 DEF until the end of this turn, and if it does, you take no effect damage from your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Alright! Tate is ready!" Allie smiled.

Tate then added, "I then equip Soldier of Steel with Raregold Armor!"

A suit of armor appeared on Giant Soldier of Steel.

* * *

 _Raregold Armor_

 _Equipped Spell Card_

 _As long as you control the monster equipped with this card, your opponent cannot attack other monsters other than the equipped monster._

* * *

"You can't attack anything else but Solider of Steel!" Tate explained.

"Ah I see your plan. Your Steel Soldier is big shield against me, and my attacks while your Guardian can make itself stronger." Quattro smirked, "But can it work for long?"

"We'll see! Guardian attack Giant Hunter!" Tate called as Guardian charged in at Giant Hunter attacking it which destroyed it. **(Quattro: 1600)**

Quattro smirked, "I activate Xyz Xtreme !"

* * *

 _Xyz Xtreme !_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an Xyz Monster you control is destroyed by battle: Pay 1000 Life Points; you reveal 1 Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck with a Rank less than or equal to that destroyed monster's, and so can your opponent (simultaneously). The player who revealed the monster with lower ATK takes damage equal to the difference between the revealed monsters' ATK's. If the opponent doesn't reveal a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of your revealed monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Tate asked surprised.

"When my Xyz Monster is destroyed in battle, I can pay 1000 points to use this card." Quattro grinned. **(Quattro: 0600)** "Then we're both obligated to reveal an Xyz Monster with a rank equal or less then the monster that was just destroyed. The player who reveals a monster with less attack points takes damage equal to the difference of their strengths, but if you don't reveal a monster you take my monsters attack points as damage instead!"

Tate looked shocked hearing that.

"So the monster, I chose is my Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Quattro grinned showing the card, "So what's your monster?"

"I... I don't have another Xyz Monster." Tate said stepping back.

"Then that's too bad cause my Strings' 3000 are enough to finish ya!" Quattro called as a black puppet with it's right body as strings carrying a blade appeared before charging at Tate.

"Not yet! I activate Steel's special ability!" Tate called as Steels took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 2 - 1)** , "It gains 1000 defense points, and I don't take damage from your cards this turn!"

Steel protected Tate from the attack. **(DEF: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"If he hadn't summoned Steel then he would've lost. But Quattro is only getting started." Shay said to them.

Quattro grinned, "Well then your pretty good. But can you keep this up? I hope so."

Tate grunted before saying, "I end my turn with 2 cards face-down."

 _Giant Soldier of Steel: **(DEF: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

* * *

 **Tate: 0700**

 **Quattro: 0600**

* * *

Quattro 3rd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Quattro called drawing, "And to start I activate Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll's effect in the graveyard! I banish Gigantes Doll to summon it!"

What appeared was a coffin before it shows of a doll.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Gimmick Puppet" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" once per turn. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Gimmick Puppet" monster._

* * *

"And next, I activate Junk Puppet!" Quattro called activating the card.

* * *

 _Junk Puppet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only activate 1 "Junk Puppet" per turn._

* * *

"I can summon a Gimmick Puppet from the graveyard!" Quattro called as chains reached from the graveyard, "Welcome back to the duel! Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!"

Magnet Doll reappeared ready.

"And now I overlay my two DARK Gimmick Puppets!" Quattro smirked as the two entered the Overlay Network.

"Appear to this battle! Knowledge call from the strings to bring an envoy as hell's violin! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Quattro called as a ball with a wing appeared before unfolding to the same Xyz Monster from before holding it's blade.

* * *

 _Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 DARK monsters  
_ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 String Counter on each face-up monster on the field, except this card. If you do, during your opponent's End Phase of the next turn: Destroy the monsters with String Counters, and if you do, inflict damage to the controller(s) equal to the combined original ATK of each of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Tate grunted seeing this.

"And now Argent Chaos Force's effect activates from the graveyard!" Quattro grinned, "I take it back to my hand when I summon a rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster!"

He shows the Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card.

 _'Argent Chaos Force didn't had that effect... If it did then the Arclight Brothers wouldn't need to add it back to their hands from the graveyard.'_ Dan thought seeing that.

 ** _"A lot of things are different."_** Ray remarked.

"And now here is Strings' special ability!" Quattro called as Strings took an Overlay Unit as it strum a tune with the stings on it's body with it's blade, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using an Overlay Unit all monsters gets a String Counter, and during your turn's end phase, you take damage equal to the combined original attack points of those monsters!"

Gorgonic Guardian got red strings but the strings failed to connect with Soldier of Steel.

 _Gorgonic Guardian: **(String Counter: 1)**_

 _Giant Soldier of Steel: **(String Counter: 0)**_

"Huh?" Quattro asked confused.

"Solider of Steel can't be effected to other monster effects." Tate explained.

"Oh okay then." Quattro shrugged, "Well then, I'll activate Argent Chaos Force again! So now I rank up Strings by 1! Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

Strings flew back in the Overlay Network.

"Appear once more! Using the fruits of human wisdom, I revive the devil! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 9, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings!"

At that a fiendish version of Strings appeared.

* * *

 _Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 9 DARK monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card destroys a monsters by battle or by its own effect: Draw 1 card. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings", it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 String Counter on 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._  
 _● Once per turn: Destroy the monsters with String Counters, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of the destroyed monster(s)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Oh man..." Tate said nervous.

"It gets worse for ya! Dark Strings can destroys all monsters on your field, and you take damage equal to their attack points!" Quattro called as Dark Strings attacked Gorgonic Guardian.

Tate at that called, "I activate Guardian's ability! It negates your monsters' abilities, and make it's points zero!"

As Guardian took a unit she glared at Dark Strings. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Suddenly Quattro took an Action Card, "I told ya I'm a quick learner! I activate Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"So now your cards can't target, or effect Dark Strings!" Quattro grinned as Dark Strings was unaffected.

Tate called, "Then I use Soldier of Steel's ability! Steel Shield!"

 _Giant Soldier of Steel: **(DEF: 2000 + 1000 = 3000/ORU: 1 - 0)**_

As Guardian was destroyed Tate was protected from damage. Quattro smirked, "Your quick on your feet but since your monster was destroyed due to Dark Strings' ability, I get to draw a card!"

Quattro drew glancing at the card.

Tate grunted at this.

"And now Dark Strings charged in at Giant Soldier of Steel!" Quattro called as Strings charged slashing Steel Guardian destroying it as Tate grunted, "Since it destroyed your monster in battle Dark Strings allows me to draw another card!"

He drew again at that.

"While you do that, I activate Xyz Reborn!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This revives Gorgonic Guardian back!" Tate called as Guardian reappeared again. **(ORU: 1)**

"So you brought your monster back." Quattro smirked, "Well I'll use Dark Strings' ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your Guardian gains a String Counter!"

Guardian got the red strings again from Dark Strings. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"So Quattro can use it's ability again." Yuya said in shock.

Quattro smirked, "Next I place 2 cards down. Your up."

Tate 3rd Turn:

 _'Man this guy's tough... But I got a game plan!'_ Tate thought before calling, "Okay I draw! And next up Future Fusion's ability resolves!"

The mentioned spell glowed bright.

"Two Warriors of High Magnet Spirits! Rise here to combat your enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot!" Tate called as a huge robot appeared ready.

* * *

 _Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" + "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this face-up card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon both 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" and 1 "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior" from your hand and/or Deck, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Whoa 4000 points!" Allie cried with a smile.

"Tate now has a chance!" Frederick grinned.

"I don't know." Dan told them, "Quattro is a tough guy to beat."

"That things enormous." Quattro admitted before grinning, "Which will make it all the more sweeter once I take it down."

"Well now Gorgonic Guardian negates Dark Strings' abilities, and make it's attack points zero!" Tate called as Guardian took a unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Sorry but I activate Xyz Block!" Quattro called.

* * *

 _Xyz Block_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a monster effect: Detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster you control; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster._

* * *

"This negates that effect that effect, and destroys it by using one of Dark Strings' overlay units!" Quattro called as Dark Strings took another unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Guardian shattered at this.

"Huh? Why didn't Tate use Imperion Magnum's ability to stop Xyz Block?" Frederick asked.

Julia answered, "Counter Traps are traps that stops Chain Links from being in use. Imperion Magnum wasn't able to stop it."

"Well still Imperion Magum will attack Dark Strings!" Tate called as Magnum charged.

"Well, I activate Magic Cylinder!" Quattro called.

* * *

 _Magic Cylinder_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and deals you damage equal to it's attack points!" Quattro countered.

"I use Magnum's ability to stop that card!" Tate called as Cylinder shattered.

Quattro called, "It still lets me use an Action Card! Such as Energy Biscuits!"

* * *

 _Energy Biscuits_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP._

* * *

 **(Quattro: 1100)**

The attack struck as Quattro grunted. **(Quattro: 0400)**

Dark Strings flew back.

"Huh?" Tate blinked.

Quattro smirked, "I guess Danny, Shay, and Yuto haven't told ya a Number can only be destroyed in battle by another Number."

"Oh." Tate now remembered, "I forgot about that. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Tate: 0700**

 **Quattro: 0400**

* * *

Quattro 3rd Turn:

Quattro drew, "My turn draw!"

He jumped to an Action Card as Tate gone to get his.

"And now I activate Double Attack!" Quattro called activating his Action Card.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Imperion Magnum's ability!" Tate called as Quattro's Action Card shattered.

"Which lets me use Pot of Greed!" Quattro called drawing two cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And now I tribute Dark Strings to summon Gimmick Puppet Nightmare!" Quattro called as a red monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Nightmare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control. You can only Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet Nightmare" once per turn this way. When you do: You can Special Summon 1 "Gimmick Puppet Nightmare" from your hand or Graveyard. If this card is Special Summoned, you cannot Special Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Gimmick Puppet" monsters._

* * *

"When I summon Nightmare due to his ability, I can summon a second Nightmare!" Quattro called as a second copy appeared, "Finally by banishing Magnet Doll, Dreary Doll comes back for another round!"

Dreary Doll appeared again as Quattro grinned, "Now I use my three Gimmick Puppets to build thee Overlay Network!"

The three flew up.

"Appear to this field! Roar from hell, that lies everything to destruction! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo!"

What appeared what looks like a warrior that has on a lion mask, and sitting on a throne appeared.

* * *

 _Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _3 Level 8 monsters  
_ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. If this card has detached all of its Xyz Materials by its own effect, you win the Duel._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"There's Quattro's Exodia Number." Dan grunted catching the Lancer's attention, "Leo can use it's abilities to ensure a quick victory. If Leo uses all of it's Overlay Units by it's on effect he automatically wins."

"Well Tate's not gonna allow that since Leo has 3 Units!" Allie cried to this.

Quattro grinned as Leo used an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 3 - 2)** , "Yeah, I know. But I have something you wouldn't expect! Danny, what Spell Card was it Astral, and Yuma used after first using it against Vector?"

"Spell Card first used against Vector...?" Dan asked giving thought trying to remember going back to seeing Yuma's second duel with Vector before widening his eyes, "Wait, you've..."

"Looks like you've figured it out!" Quattro grinned, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if any face-up cards are on the field other than this card and the monster Summoned by it, negate the effects of those other cards._

* * *

"This card evolves Leo into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" Quattro called as Leo flew up, "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

They watched in in shock.

"Appear to the field! Roar, wild soul. Awaken the anger, that lays everything to ruin! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 9, Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo!" Quattro chanted as a lion statue on top of a huge sphere appeared.

* * *

 _Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _4 Level 9 monsters  
_ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card is unaffected by other monster effects. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", it gains these effects.  
_ _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 4000 damage to your opponent. At the end of the turn, if this card has no Xyz Materials, you win the Duel._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"W-Whoa..." Tate said in shock.

"And thanks to Numeron Force all face-up cards are negated but Leo!" Quattro grinned as Imperion Magnum grayed while the platforms from Crossover vanished, "And since Crossover was activated from your field, and is face-up it cannot allow any of us to use Action Cards anymore!"

"A card that can stop Action Fields from working?" Yuya asked in shock.

"...Tate you fought well but Quattro beat you." Shay told him as the boy looked on in shock.

"Not yet! Imperion Magnum is still stronger!" Allie said to him, "Even if that big monster can't be destroyed since Imperion Magnum isn't a Number it can't block the damage!"

"You spotted that nice. However Shay is right this duel is over." Quattro smirked confusing them but the Xyz Residents, and Dan, "I activate Disaster Leo's ability! By using an Overlay Unit you take a grand total of 4000 points of damage!"

The orb went in Leo as it charged to blast Tate. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

"Wait did he say 4000?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Ferocious Firestorm!" Quattro called as Leo fired a blast at Tate engulfing him as he cried out landing on his back.

* * *

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Quattro: 0400**

 **Quattro wins the duel!**

* * *

"No way... That monster is capable of performing a powerful One Turn Kill." Celina said in shock staring at Disaster Leo as it vanished, "How can the Xyz Dimension fall to Duel Academy if they have monsters like that?"

"Obelisk Force has cards that can stop Xyz Summoning, and prevents us from using our best cards." Quattro answered growling.

Dan then added, "Not only that even if Tate somehow survives Disaster Leo's effect another two times, Disaster Leo's true potential will be used. Quattro will automatically win at the end of the turn Disaster Leo doesn't have an Overlay Unit."

"And it can't be effected to Monster Effects to boot." Quattro shrugged with a grin as Allie helped Tate up.

"...You are one insane duelist with that card." Dipper admitted.

"I get that." Quattro smirked not letting that phrase faze him, "After knowing what that shrimp can do we might have a chance to beat the Barian Emperors back to normal, and stop Duel Academy. But they have to beat the Seventh One."

"The Seventh One? What's that?" Gong asked him.

Quattro explained, "It's the Rank-Up-Magic spell card that is the true power of the Barian Emperors. It summons a Number over 100 from the Extra Deck, or graveyard to summon a Chaos Version of itself instantly."

"Hey... Dan had a card like that." Riley said turning to her boyfriend as they looked to him.

Dan seeing the looks said, "No, I'm not a Barian. Seventh One was a normal but powerful card back at home. It's one of the rarest out there, and I just happen to found it from a Booster Pack."

"Quattro who's still fighting Duel Academy at home?" Yuto asked his friend.

"We still got Yuma, Astral, Trey, Quinton, Dad, even Dr. Faker, Kite, and Hart fighting Duel Academy." Quattro answered.

Shay said to him, "Then we can trust they can defend it longer. We got things to do here like stopping a Fusion Spy, and fixing things up here."

"You can come enjoy the ride with us if you like." Sylvio mentioned to Quattro.

Quattro grinned, "Why not? I have to make sure none of you slack or anything."

"Then we better prepare tomorrow for the round 3 matches." Declan decided as they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **And that wraps this up. It was honestly hard to figure out who comes but I managed to do so. What you guys think of Tate vs an Arclight Brother? Disaster Leo is a powerful Number, and I was also a bit hesitant for the Numbers to keep their anime effects but that's what makes them 'can't be destroyed as it's a Number' type of deal, and that their unique that way so I have to do that hope you understand. Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	59. Lunalight Performance!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Oh, and my challenge to Dan still stands, if you're up for a duel just let me know.

 **Dan:** Yeah, I'm up for a duel! We'll figure something out!

 _Question 2 from Royal2:_

Hey Dan what do you think Celina would do if you get sick?

 **Dan:** I honestly don't know.

 **Now we are at round 3! What lies ahead for our heroes here, and what kind of skills do they have? And can they stop Sayer, and Sergey before something happens? Let's see!**

 **Summary:** _Quattro a resident of the Xyz Dimension informed the Lancers of that seven residents known as the Barian Emperors had turned on them, and emergency assistance is needed. Unfortunately they can't leave yet, as they need more allies to aid in the Xyz Dimension's Resistance. Now that it's the third round of the Friendship Cup the Lancers will need all their strength, and talent to get through._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

The Lancers along with Quattro arrived at the Friendship Cup Tournament as he whistled, "Hot damn! This is quite an arena!"

"Weren't you already in the World Duel Carnival?" Dan asked with a sweatdrop which made Quattro shrug with a grin.

 ** _"Alright cow-pikes! It is time for round 3 of the Friendship Cup throughout!"_** Melissa Trail announced as everyone cheered, _**"Would the eight remaining competitors step forward?"**_

Shay, Yugo, Celina, Sayer, Sergey, Dan, Yuya, and Yusei walked in the arena as what was watching through the throne window was Jack staring at them intently but the most was Dan for him holding cards he never heard about, is real smart, and is also quite gifted with those kinds of skills. Jack hopes he can have a chance to duel Dan, and knows it will be a big, and long match-up the two of them will have against their Red Dragon Archfiends.

Meanwhile in his officer with Chess, Roget was also looking intently. Their are several things wrong. 1. Dan is climbing up the Friendship Cup match-ups, and if Sayer, or Sergey doesn't stop him Roget will answer for his crimes he committed, 2. Sergey is still remembering about Rachel, and can't get her out of his head for him to focus, and 3. Yusei also being in provides great risks that he will win the Friendship Cup, but didn't had much of a choice with an Odd Number of competitors. He just hopes he doesn't regret that choice.

 _ **"You eight were brought here, and had been great dueling machines here in the Friendship Cup, and we need to know if you can keep that up! If you can that would be amazing, and your talents are really deserving throughout here! And now with that being said everyone pay attention to the big screen for our round 3 match-ups!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the eight pictures shuffled before landing.

 _ **Match 1:** Yuya vs Celina_

 _ **Match 2:** Sayer vs Yugo_

 _ **Match 3:** Sergey vs Shay_

 _ **Match 4:** Dan vs Yusei_

They watched before Dan gasped in shock turning to Yusei who looked over with a soft smile, "Guess idol's first then other competitors huh?"

Gulping Dan nodded, _'Oh man, I think I'm doomed.'_

 ** _"You can go down dueling."_** Ray smiled to him which made him nod in agreement.

Yuys turned to Celina, "Had fun Celina. Let's have a great time."

"Agreed." Celina nodded shaking his hand.

Yugo, and Shay meanwhile turned to their opponents with glares as Sayer smirked, "Well then you will be expecting to lose before us."

"For what you done to Yuto, Kit, and Allie we will make sure that you won't leave the arena unpunished." Shay promised as Sergey grimaced a little but no-one noticed.

 ** _"Looks like the competitors are all the more ready to start dueling, and I don't blame them! Alright first matchers get your Duel Runners ready, and start to duel!"_** Melissa Trail called to them as they walked to the pit but Yuya, and Celina are getting ready, _**"And now the tough tamer of beasts under the moon Celina is up against the performer of the Duel Field, Yuya! Who will win! A performance of carnivals vs the Luna images here!? We will found out as this duel makes it's choice!"**_

The arrow appeared before spinning showing it's at Action Duel as Crossover Acceleration appeared.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _ **"And now campers get your engines in gear, and prepare for this Turbo Duel!"**_ Melissa Trail called as the two got ready to begin starting their Runners as the countdown started.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

The two raced off before Celina got ahead emerging victorious. With that the intense match will begin.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Numb by Linkin Park)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Celina 1st Turn:

"I'm up first Yuya!" Celina called to Yuya drawing, "And I start off by summoning Lunalight Emerald Bird!"

At that a female bird woman with emerald feathers appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Emerald Bird_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Lunalight" card from your hand to the GY, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 of your Level 4 or lower "Lunalight" monsters that is banished or in your GY, except "Lunalight Emerald Bird"; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but negate its effects. You can only use each effect of "Lunalight Emerald Bird" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can take a Lunalight card from my Hand, and send it to the graveyard." Celina said discarding a card, "Then I can draw a new card."

Celina drew at this.

"And then, I activate Luna Light Perfume!" Celina added.

* * *

 _Luna Light Perfume_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your GY, then discard 1 card; add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"It allows me to take a Lunalight from the graveyard, and summon it back! Come on out Lunalight Purple Butterly!" Celina called as Purple Butterfly appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Purple Butterfly_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" once per turn._

* * *

"Then by banishing Perfume, I can add Lunalight Blue Cat to my hand!" Celina said showing the card, "Then I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"With it I fuse Blue Cat, Purple Butterfly, and Emerald Bird!" Celina called as the three fused.

"Butterfly with violet poison! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Bird that has the emerald feathers! Swirl in the moonlight vortex, and be revived with a new power! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Lunalight Sabre Dancer!"

Sabre Dancer appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Lunalight Sabre Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _3 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 200 ATK for each Beast-Warrior monster that is banished or in the GYs. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 3000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Sabre Dancer" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"And Celina starts off with an early Fusion Summon!"_** Melissa Trail called.

"And now as Emerald Bird was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, it allows me to add Blue Cat back to my hand." Celina said showing the card, "For every Beast-Warrior in the graveyards, or banished Sabre Dancer gains 200 points! There are 2 Beast-Warriors right now so Sabre Dancer gains 400 points!"

 _Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 2) = 3400)**_

"Then I set two cards, and end my turn." Celina ended her turn.

 ** _"And Celina still has 2 cards in her hand! What will Yuya do against her this turn?"_** Melissa Trail asked as they turned.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay, I draw!" Yuya called drawing looking over, "And I activate Pendulum Call!"

* * *

 _Pendulum Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; add 2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand, also, until the end of your opponent's next turn after this card resolves, "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Call" per turn. You cannot activate this card if you activated a "Magician" monster's Pendulum Effect this turn._

* * *

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can add 2 Magician Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand!" Yuya said discarding a card only to add 2, "And now I use Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel staring now!"

At that the Scale was set as the two flew up.

* * *

 _Dragonpulse Magician_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This boy magician has the gift of seeing the natural lines of energy that run through the earth, which his people call the Pulse of the Dragon. His exuberance and skill put him in high regard with his mentor, the "Dragonpit Magician"._

* * *

 _Dragonpit Magician_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This gifted magician can awaken the energy stored in the deep places of the earth, known as the Pits of the Dragon. His stoic approach wins him few friends, and he often bends to the desires of his pupil._

* * *

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 2, and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya called, "Swing far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Victory! My monsters are ready to swing into Action!"

The Pendulum Portal before spewing out two monsters.

"Get set to get magical, Performapal Whim Witch!"

At that a small pink monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Whim Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If your opponent controls a face-upmonster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Whim Witch" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Pendulum Monster._

* * *

"Join us now, Oafdragon Magician!"

At that a white, and greed robe magician holding a wand appeared.

* * *

 _Oafdragon Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can add 1 face-up "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand, except "Oafdragon Magician". You can only use this effect of "Oafdragon Magician" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster or "Odd-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Oafdragon Magician"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Oafdragon Magician" once per turn._

* * *

"Now as Oafdragon Magician is summoned, I can take an Odd-Eyes or Magician in my graveyard, and place it in my hand. And that is the case for Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" Yuya called showing the card, "Then I activate Dragonpulse Magician's Pendulum Ability! I discard a Magician from my hand to destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards! I discard Nobledragon Magician, and destroy that left face-down!"

The Magician fired a blast at Celina's face-down which was Reincarnation Dance.

"And let guess Dragonpit Magician has a similar effect?" Celina guessed.

"Yeah. If I discard a Magician, I can destroy a monster." Yuya answered.

Celina at that grinned, "Sorry to burst your bubble but Sabre Dancer can't be a target to your effect."

"I know. But Whim Witch allows me to summon a Pendulum Monster with one less sacrifice!" Yuya grinned as Whim Witch glowed, "I summon, Performapal Laugh Maker!"

At that a yellowed man with a staff, and having on a yellow magician cap appeared chuckling.

* * *

 _Performapal Laugh Maker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"That's a new one..." Dan admitted, "That might be a close second for Yuya if he doesn't use Odd-Eyes."

"Pendulum monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard. And now Celina get ready! Cause as Laugh Maker attacks he gets 1000 points stronger for every monster who's attack points are higher then their original except monsters on my field!" Yuya grinned making Ceina's eyes widen looking over as Laugh Maker glowed making Sabre Dancer start laughing.

 _Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Whoa, that's a good ability." Dipper said in shock.

"Yeah he used Sabre Dancer's power up against her." Dan said seeing that.

"Laughing Spark!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker charged an attack at Sabre Dancer.

Celina isn't gonna let that be easy as she grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Choice Choice!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"With this Sabre Dancer isn't destroyed!" Celina called as Sabre Dancer was guarded.

"But you still take damage!" Yuya reminded as Celina grunted, **(Celina: 3900)** "Laugh Maker's ability ends so his attack points goes back to normal."

 _Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

"I end my turn." Yuya ended.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Celina: 3900**

* * *

Celina 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Celina called drawing, "I banish Purple Butterfly from the graveyard to summon Blue Cat from my hand!"

Blue Cat appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And now as it's summoned, Sabre Dancer's original attack points becomes doubled!" Celina called as Sabre Dancer glowed bright.

 _Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 3400 + 2600 = 6000)**_

"And now Sabre Dancer attack Laugh Maker!" Celina called as Sabre Dancer charged at Laugh Maker as Yuya sped to an Action Card before grabbing it, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"So now Laugh Maker is saved, and the damage is cut in half!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker pushed through as he grunted. **(Yuya: 2250)**

"Alright Yuya, I'll place 1 card down, which means Cat Dancer's ability wears off." Celina ended.

 _Sabre Dancer: **(ATK: 6000 - 2600 = 3400)**_

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya called drawing, "And now I activate Duelist Alliance!"

* * *

 _Duelist Alliance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If there is a card in the Pendulum Zone: Add 1 "Pendulum" Pendulum Monster or "Pendulum" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Duelist Alliance" per turn._

* * *

"I can add a Pendulum monster with Pendulum in it's name, or a Pendulum Spell or Trap to my hand! So I add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And speaking of Pendulum, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya called as the portal spew two monsters, "Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Welcome back Performapal Whim Witch!" Yuya added as Whim Witch reappeared ready, "Next I again sacrifice Whim Witch! That way, I can summon Performapal Smile Sorcerer!"

At that a brown haired magician wearing a blue top hat, and having on a blue robe appeared with a smile.

* * *

 _Performapal Smile Sorcerer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster(s) you control whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Smile Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Smile" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If every monster you control is a "Performapal" or Odd-Eyes monster, or a "Magician" Pendulum Monster, and this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can draw cards equal to the number of monsters you control whose current ATK is higher than their original ATK, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Performapal Smile Sorcerer" once per turn._

* * *

"When Smile Sorcerer is summoned, I take a Smile Spell or Trap card from my Deck, and add it to my hand." Yuya smiled showing the card, "Next, I activate Smile World!"

* * *

 _Smile World_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Smile World?" Dan asked hearing that.

Tate asked, "Wait you never heard of Smile World?"

"Nada." Dan admitted with a shrug.

Allie smiled, "It's one of the most funnest Spell Cards, Yuya, and Yusho used! It brings cheer, and joy to the dueling field!"

"So what's it do?" Dan asked them.

Yuya grinned, "I'm glad you ask Dan! All monsters on the field gains 100 attack points for every monster in play!"

At that cartoonish expressions appeared on some of the monsters as they all smiled.

 _Smile Sorcerer: **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 6) = 3100)**_

 _Laugh Maker:_ _ **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 6) = 3100)**_

 _Odd-Eyes:_ _ **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 6) = 3100)**_

 _Oafdragon:_ _ **(ATK: 2100 + (100 * 6) = 2700)**_

 _Sabre Dancer:_ _ **(ATK: 3400 + (100 * 6) = 4000)**_

 _Blue Cat:_ _ **(ATK: 1600 + (100 * 6) = 2200)**_

 ** _"Huh just seeing that spell in action brings out the happiness in me..."_** Ray admitted with a smile, **_"But what's the point if it raises both their points?"_**

"It's that everyone; opponents, monsters, and everyone alike should be treated as equals, and that fun times are always there." Dan said to her with a smile, "And I can tell there's more."

"Now I activate Smile Sorcerer's ability! If every monster on my field is a Magician, Odd-Eyes, or Performapal while Smile Sorcerer's attack points are higher then his original, I am allowed to draw cards equal to the number of monsters who's attack points are higher but I cannot Special Summon anything else for the rest of the turn!" Yuya called surprising everyone, "There are 6 monsters who's attack points are higher! So I draw 6 new cards!"

He drew that many.

"A Card of Sanctity combo like that huh?" Dan asked impressed, "Plus with Laugh Maker it'll get stronger with 3 monsters it can use it's magic on. Though Odd-Eyes will be a tough one since it can't deal damage if it attacks a monster in defense mode."

"But she'll be open if the attacks go through." Allie pointed out.

Yuya called, "And now I use Dragonpulse Magician's Pendulum Ability, and discard Performapal Celestial Magician again to destroy one of your other set cards!"

Pulse fired a blast showing it's Lunalight Serenade Dance as Celina grunted.

"And now I place down three cards, and do your think Laughmaker! Laughing Spark!" Yuya called as both the Lunalights started laughing as Laugh Maker glowed.

 _Laugh Maker:_ _ **(ATK: 3100 + (1000 * 3) = 6100)**_

"6100?" Celina asked in shock going for an Action Card.

"And now Laugh Maker go!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker fired a blast much more stronger.

Celina grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This ends the battle!" Celina called as Laughing Spark failed.

 _Laugh Maker:_ _ **(ATK: 6100 - (1000 * 3) = 3100)**_

Yuya frowned but grinned, "Okay, Celina, I end my turn. Smile World's effect ends here."

 _Smile Sorcerer: **(ATK: 3100 - (100 * 6) = 2500)**_

 _Laugh Maker:_ _ **(ATK:**_ _ **3100 - (100 * 6) = 2500**_ _ **)**_

 _Odd-Eyes:_ _ **(ATK:**_ _ **3100 - (100 * 6) = 2500**_ _ **)**_

 _Oafdragon:_ _ **(ATK: 2700 - (100 * 6) = 2100)**_

 _Sabre Dancer:_ _ **(ATK: 4000 - (100 * 6) = 3400)**_

 _Blue Cat:_ _ **(ATK: 2200 - (100 * 6) = 1600)**_

 _ **"And Celina had avoided defeat by a long shot! But what will happen now for her to counter?"**_ Melissa Trail asked.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2250**

 **Celina: 3900**

* * *

Celina 34d Turn:

Celina drew, "I draw! And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it, I can draw 2 cards!" Celina called drawing twice before nodding making a plan, "Then, I activate Fusion Substitute!"

* * *

 _Fusion Substitute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization".)_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"With it, I can Fusion Summon using monsters from my field!" Celina called as Sabre Dancer, and Blue Cat fused. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Elegant beast dancing on the luna prairie! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

At that Cat Dancer appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And next, I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" Celina called as White Rabbit appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight White Rabbit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Lunalight" cards you control; return them to the hand._

* * *

"When White Rabbit is summoned, I can summon back Blue Cat!" Celina called as Blue Cat appeared again in defense. "And now as Blue Cat is summoned it make Cat Dancer's points become doubled!"

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer: **(ATK: 2400 + 2400 = 4800)**_

"Next, I use White Rabbit's effect! Spells, and Traps on your field equal to the Lunalights on my field return to your hand!" Celina called as White Rabbit slam down to Yuya's face-downs.

Yuya grunted, "I activate Command Performance!"

* * *

 _Command Performance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Performapal" monster: Change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of the next turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Performapal, I can make all your monsters in attack mode switch to defense mode, and you can't change their mode!" Yuya called as the three switched as his other two retreated back.

Celina grunted, "Then I activate Flash Fusion!"

* * *

 _Flash Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Like Fusion Substitute, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my field!" Celina called as Cat Dancer, and Blue Cat flew up.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

At that Panther Dancer appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Panther Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Using Flash Fusion is risky cause, I have to destroy the monster, I summon with it." Celina added to Yuya, "But it'll be worth it! I banish Substitute to add Cat Dancer back to my Extra Deck, and draw a card!"

She drew as she grinned, "With Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf, and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Her Pendulum Lunalights appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Lunalight Tiger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn._

* * *

"Tiger's Pendulum Ability revives back Blue Cat but her abilities are negated!" Celina called as Blue Cat appeared again, "Finally Wolf's Pendulum Ability banishes my three Lunalights to Fusion Summon!"

The three flew up.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The white rabbit carrying the luna hammer! The blue cat that prowls in the darkness! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

At that Leo Dancer appears ready to finish this match.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Consecutive Fusion Summons..." Julia trailed off in shock.

"Yuya can't do anything against Leo Dancer since it can't be a target, or effected by his effects." Dan said seeing this, "Unless he pulls up a miraculous escape Celina's got him."

"And now I banish Sabre Dancer to activate her ability! It gives Leo Dancer 3000 points!" Celina called as Leo Dancer glowed bright.

 _Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 + 3000 = 6500)**_

Seeing this Yuya sped for an Action Card as Celina reach for her own, "Leo Dancer attack Odd-Eyes!"

Leo Dancer charged in as Yuya grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Double Attack!"

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"It gives Odd-Eyes double it's points!" Yuya called as Odd-Eyes glowed charging in at Leo Dancer. **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)**

Celina meanwhile grabbed her Action Card before frowning seeing Evasion as Odd-Eyes was destroyed. **(Yuya: 0750)**

"I think this is over Lancers." Declan said to them, "Since damage calculation was performed on her first attack Leo Dancers destroys all the other monsters Yuya has."

All the monsters shattered.

"I wasn't able to stop Double Attack but I can still finish you! Leo Dancer attack!" Celina called as Leo Dancer charged.

Yuya grinned, "Celina allow me to introduce you to a friend!"

"What?" Celina asked confused.

At that a Kuriboh looking like a Performer appeared cooing, **_"Kuri, Kuri..."_**

* * *

 _Performapal Kuribohble_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card, and proceed to damage calculation. If you would take battle damage from that battle, you gain that much LP instead._

* * *

"Is that... a Kuriboh?" Dan asked surprised.

"Kuribohble! That's the card he needs!" Tate grinned, "It saves Yuya's skin at the bitter end!"

"So what's it do?" Quattro asked.

Allie answered, "It redirects the attack, and Yuya gains Life Points equal to the damage he would take!"

"And since it isn't targeting or effecting Leo Dancer in any way she's gonna have to attack Kuribohble." Dan said impressed, "And as an added bonus Yuya's gonna gain a colossal load of Life Points. He turned Celina's move back on her again."

"Not as much! I activate Evasion!" Celina called.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates Leo Dancer's attack!" Celina explained as Leo Dancer stopped.

Yuya grinned, "You nearly got me Celina."

"Yeah, and I almost helped you." Celina smiled to him, "During this end phase, Sabre Dancer's ability ends."

 _Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 6500 - 3000 = 3500)**_

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Yuya called drawing before grinning calling, "Ladies, and Gentleman may I please have your attention?"

"What in the hell is he doing?" Quattro asked blinking, "This isn't a circus!"

"Actually that's what Yuya is doing right now." Shay smiled softly to him.

Yuto explained, "Yuya is a Dueltainer, and is a Performer while Dueling."

Quattro blinked at that turning back to the duel.

"And now let's welcome some friends! First off I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya smiled, "Come on back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Oafdragon Magician, and Performapal Whim Witch!"

The three appeared ready.

"And then to add in this puzzle, I activate Nobledragon Magician's ability in the graveyard! If I have an Odd-Eyes in play, I can lower it's level by 3, and summon back Nobledragon!" Yuya smiled as a white sorcerer appeared.

* * *

 _Nobledragon Magician_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Unless you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Synchro Monster. If this card is used as Synchro Material, unless all other Synchro Materials are "Odd-Eyes" monsters, place this card on the bottom of the Deck. If this card is in your hand or GY: You can target 1 Level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" monster you control; reduce its Level by 3, and if you do, Special Summon this card._

* * *

"A Pendulum Monster able to summon itself from the graveyard?" Celina asked surprised.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(LV: 7 - 3 = 4)**_

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

 **"And now level 3 Nobledragon tunes level 4 Odd-Eyes!"** Yuya called as the two flew up.

"Dicromatic Eyes, take shape to power the flames of the meteors for this one cause! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

Meteorburst Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, also this card cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" once per turn. Monsters in your opponent's possession cannot activate their effects during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And now here's part two! I activate Pendulum Xyz!" Yuya called.

* * *

 _Pendulum Xyz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones; Special Summon them, but their effects are negated, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using only those 2 monsters as materials. You can treat the Level of 1 those materials as the same Level as the other's for this Xyz Summon. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Xyz" per turn._

* * *

"I summon Dragonpulse, and Dragonpit from the Pendulum Zones, and then Xyz Summon a monster!" Yuya called shocking them.

"Xyz Summoning using a Pendulum Scale?" Riley asked in shock.

"I now Overlay both Dragonpit, and Dragonpulse!" Yuya called as the two entered the Overlay Network from the Pendulum Zones.

"The Dragon of the Freezing Thunder shall deliver a cold encounter with it's enemies! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

Absolute Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the attack, then you can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand or GY. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Extra Deck, except "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Then I summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" Yuya called as his Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner, also its Level becomes 1 (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card, Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, is used as Synchro Material, banish it. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card._

* * *

"Finally I activate Pendulum Fusion!" Yuya added.

* * *

 _Pendulum Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. If you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can also use cards in your Pendulum Zones as Fusion Material(s). You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"And like Xyz it allows me to Fusion Summon using monsters from Pendulum!" Yuya called as Synchron, and Oafdragon both flew up.

"Performer with Dichromatic Eyes! Combine with the magic of the magician, and form a vortex unlike any other! Fusion Summon!" Yuya chanted, "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

His Fusion Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Odd-Eyes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 opponent's face-up Attack Position monster; return it to the hand. When a Spell/Trap Card or another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck into the Deck, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"No way... All three of his Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes at one single turn..." Kit said in shock not believing what he just saw.

"Vortex Dragon can't send back Leo Dancer since it can target. But Absolute can stop it's attacks since it doesn't target or effect. And Yuya can also stop it's destruction effect with Vortex but can't destroy Leo Dancer all together due to it's ability to be unaffected by his cards." Dan said seeing this.

"So... Did Yuya set up a high defense pattern?" Riley asked him.

"Looks that way." Dan answered, "Unless he has something planned with all three of them."

"And now I attack with Absolute!" Yuya called as Absolute charged.

"Huh?" Celina asked as Yuya grabbed an Action Card.

"Now, I activate Double Attack!" Yuya called using a second copy.

 _Absolute Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)**_

Celina watched in shock as Leo Dancer was destroyed as she went for an Action Card. **(Celina: 1600)**

"Now Meteorburst your turn!" Yuya called as Meteorburst charged in.

Celina grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Blinding Blizzard! This puts a stop to the battle-"

"Sorry that won't work! By returning Synchron back to my Deck, Vortex Dragon allows to a stop to Blinding Blizzard!" Yuya called as the blizzard was nullified.

Celina watched in shock as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0750**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"And with that all set Yuya is the first out of the eight to have earn a spot in the forth round's matches!"_** Melissa Trail declared, **_"And now it is time to see if Yugo has what it takes to earn his spot or will Sayer take it from him?"_**

Yuya, and Celina rode back as the You Show Trio go to him, "That was amazing Yuya!"

"Showing Smile World, and Laugh Maker is like the best move ever!" Allie smiled to him.

"Your gonna dazzle the Friendship Cup!" Tate smiled.

"Thanks kids. Of course, I have to win the tournament first." Yuya said to them with a smile.

Dan looked on before walking to Celina, "Celina?"

"I lost... But how did I?" Celina asked looking down.

Dan smiled to her, "Don't worry about losing Celina. Everyone has to lose sometime, and besides it means that you can grow stronger. Dueling's never about winning or losing it's about having a good time."

"I remember a time Yuma, and his buddies taught me that." Quattro grinned turning to Yuto, and Shay, "You two remember?"

"How could we forget?" Yuto asked shrugging with a smile while Shay grinned softly.

"Yugo is up next." Declan said to them as they turned.

Yugo turned to Sayer glaring as the Psychic User smirked, "Hope you can take the grasp of Psychic Dueling, and trust me... It won't hurt, ME."

"I'll give you what you deserve." Yugo said as they armed at the staring line.

* * *

 **And that's part 1 of round 3! Yuya's cards are getting more powerful the more this goes on doesn't it? Well now Sayer is up next, and he's against Yugo? What you think can Sayer handle Yugo or will Yugo beat him? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	60. Yugo vs Sayer!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

What's your opinion on using someone else's deck? Not stealing it but for example the times Jaden used the Ojama cards, Atem used the Dragon Deck with Spirit Ryu and Heart of the Underdog, or Syrus using the Cyberdarks? Have you or any of your fellow OCs ever considered using each other's decks?

 **Dan:** Syrus using Cyberdarks? When did that happen? As for the question, it feels like carrying on your friend's wishes, and know that their always with you but in order to true;y accomplish things on your own you should use your own cards.

 **With that questions are over. And now with that situation what will Yugo do against Sayer at this rate? Can Yugo beat the Psychic Duelist or will Sayer achieve victory from him? Let us see here.**

 **Summary:** _Round 3 of the Friendship Cup has began, and things kicked off to a roaring start! In the first match Yuya had managed to get pass Celina, and is the first to advanced to round 4. And now not far behind is Yugo who is looking forward to handle Sayer. But Sayer appears to have a trick or two up his sleeves as he unveils a new creature..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

Dan watched the countdown go down as they watched. Sayer is a tough opponent to defeat, and Yuto wasn't able to stop him from winning due to the Assault Mode that Sayer has for some reason. Hopefully Yugo can be able to take down Sayer before he can advanced forward for whatever plans Roget has involving Sayer, and Sergey. Though he can't help but feel that Sayer hasn't unveiled his true talents yet.

 ** _"And let us see what field it is today!"_** Melissa Trail called as the arrow spin before stopping at Action Field, **_"Alright, and now Crossover Acceleration activate!"_**

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 ** _"3... 2... 1... GO!"_**

"LET'S RIDE!" They sped off

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Awakening by ONLAP)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped to get an advantage as Sayer smirked, "First thing you'll lose at this match is going first."

"No way, that's my place!" Yugo yelled speeding ahead as they gone nick at nick before Yugo got ahead, "Told ya!"

"Well luck favors ya there. How much can it give you I wonder?" Sayer asked with a smirk.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Enough for me to kick your behind! My turn, draw!" Yugo called drawing, "And I start off by summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!"

Tri-Eyed Dice appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"And then I activate Speedlift!" Yugo added activating a Spell.

* * *

 _Speedlift_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control exactly 1 Tuner (and no other monsters): Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your Deck. When that monster is Special Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated._

* * *

"Since I have a Tuner on the field, I can summon a level 4 or lower Speedroid, and neither of us can activate cards, or effects when it's summoned!" Yugo called as a card ejected from his Deck as he took it, "And the monster is Speedroid Horse Stilts!"

Horse Stilts appeared beside him at that.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Horse Stilts" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Tri-Eyed Dice tunes level 4 Horse Stilts!" Yugo called as the two flew up at this.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring ready to battle.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Yugo summoned his dragon already! Sayer will need to stay careful when he uses cards!" Yuto grinned seeing this.

"But I feel that won't be easy." Yuya admitted to him.

Sayer smirked, "You think you'll giant lizard can aid you in this match? It stands no chance against me."

"Why don't you save that kind of talk for your turn?" Yugo said setting two cards, "Your move now."

Sayer 1st Turn:

"Finally. I was wondering when I will have a turn." Sayer smirked drawing.

Yugo suddenly grinned, "Too bad you won't use it for long! I activate both my face-downs! Dragon's Bind, and Follow Wing!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Bind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Dragon-Type monster you control with 2500 or less ATK and DEF; neither player can Special Summon monsters with ATK less than or equal to the original ATK of that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Follow Wing_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Synchro Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. At the start of the Damage Step, if it battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster: You can destroy that opponent's monster, and if you do, the targeted Synchro Monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster, until the end of this turn. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Dragon's Bind prevents both of us from Special Summoning monsters who's attack points are equal or less then Clear Wing's! In addition Follow Wing prevents Clear Wing from being destroyed, and if it battles a monster who's level 5 or higher it's destroy, and Clear Wing gains that monster's attack points until the end of the turn!" Yugo grinned to Sayer.

"Dragon's Bind, Follow Wing, and Clear Wing all at once... Your using them to stop my summons, monster effects, and attacks." Sayer said before smirking, "But let me show you that was a pointless act. I start off by summoning Psychic Commander!"

At that a psychic on a tank appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Then I activate Psychokinesis!" Sayer called using a spell.

* * *

 _Psychokinesis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Since there's a Psychic on my field, I can destroy a card, and take 1000 points of damage!" Sayer called shocking Yugo as Psychic Commander fired a cannon blast at Dragon's Bind destroying it, **(Sayer: 3000)** "Your attempts to stop me are failing horribly."

"You still can't stop Clear Wing!" Yugo reminded.

"Then I should better do something about it shouldn't I?" Sayer smirked to him, "I activate Emergency Teleport!"

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a level 3 or lower Psychic from my Deck, or Hand but I banish it during the end phase if it's still on the field." Sayer explained, "Come to the field, Psychic Tracker!"

At that a psychic monster different from Wheeleder appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Tracker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a Level 3 monster other than "Psychic Tracker", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Psychic Tracker" once per turn this way. A Synchro Monster that used this card as material gains 600 ATK._

* * *

"And now level 3 Psychic Commander tunes level 3 Tracker!" Sayer called as the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Black Flames of Long Vengeance! Race pass for the true potential ahead! Synchro Summon!" Sayer chanted, "Level 6, Hyper Psychic Riser!"

At that a white advanced version of Wheeleder appeared.

* * *

 _Hyper Psychic Riser_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Monsters with less ATK than this card cannot attack, also neither player can activate the effects of face-up monsters on the field with more ATK than this card. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY: You can target 1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner monster in your GY with the same Type and Attribute as each other; add them to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Hyper Psychic Riser" once per turn._

* * *

Yugo grunted thinking that monster is gonna be a tough obstacle to get pass.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 _ **"And Sayer has summoned another Synchro Monster! What can this one do?"**_ Melissa Trail asked seeing this.

"Tracker gives the monster summoned from it an extra 600 points." Sayer said first.

 _Hyper Psychic Riser: **(ATK: 2000 + 600 = 2600)**_

"And now all monsters that has attack points lower then Riser cannot attack!" Sayer added to them.

"Say what!?" Yugo asked in shock.

"That means since Clear Wing has lower points Riser prevents it from attacking which stops Follow Wing's effect!" Dan realized, "Sayer had gotten around Follow Wing's effect when Clear Wing itself battles."

"But Yugo will find a away around that." Yuya told him, "Yugo always finds a way."

Sayer continued with a smirk, "I end my turn with a face-down. It's your move no-go."

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Sayer: 3000**

* * *

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"It's Yugo!" Yugo yelled in annoyance drawing before grinning at what he drawn, "That little shield won't help you for long! I summon Speedroid Taketomborg!"

Taketomborg appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Next by Special Summoning a monster, I can summon Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" Yugo called as Rubberband Plane appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Rubberband Plane_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If a monster is Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Rubberband Plane" once per turn. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 600 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now as it's summoned Psychic Blaster loses 600 points!" Yugo called.

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster: **(ATK: 2600 - 600 = 2000)**_

"Now Clear Wing negates' Rubberband Plane's ability, and gains it's attack points! Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo called as Clear Wing fired a lethal light from it's wings at Rubberband Plane destroying it.

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster: **(ATK: 2000 + 600 = 2600)**_

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 1800 = 4300)**_

"And now by sacrificing Taketomborg, I can summon Den-Den Daiko Duke from my Deck." Yugo added as Taketomborg vanished only for Den-Den Daiko Duke to appear.

* * *

 _Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn._

* * *

"And now time to battle! Clear Wing attacks Hyper Psychic Riser!" Yugo called as Clear Wing charged, "Spin Storm Sky Strike!"

Clear Wing charged in to attack Riser

"Alright! Sayer can't do anything against this attack now!" Allie smiled.

Dan frowned, "I don't like this. This looks a bit too easy..."

"Your not the only one." Yuto admitted, "Sayer must be up to something."

Suddenly before the attack can land Clear Wing vanished.

"What the-!?" Yugo asked in shock.

Sayer smirked, "It's my face-down, Past Image!"

* * *

 _Past Image_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a face-up Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it. During the next Standby Phase, it returns to the opponent's side of the field in the same Battle Position._

* * *

"Too bad. It's thanks to it that Clear Wing is banished until my next turn." Sayer smirked as Yugo growled, "And as Follow Wing's target is gone it destroys itself."

Follow Wing at that shattered.

"Past Image doesn't destroy the monster he picked. He banished it which meant Follow Wing doesn't do anything." Dan grunted, "He was waiting at the last second to use Past Image so Yugo doesn't go for an Action Card."

"That's a pretty solid thing to do in Duels." Yuya admitted.

"I end my turn." Yugo grunted with a card down.

Sayer 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sayer called drawing, "And during this Standby Phase, Clear Wing goes back to your field!"

At that Clear Wing appeared roaring.

"And now I activate Soul Release!" Sayer added.

* * *

 _Soul Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target up to 5 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them._

* * *

"I take five cards in the graveyards, and banish them! I banish Psychic Commander, Psychic Tracker, Horse Stilts, Tri-Eyed Dice, and Taketomborg!" Sayer called as the five were banished as Yugo grunted in frustration, "And next, I Psi-Beast!"

The lion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Psi-Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Deck. This card's Level becomes the Level of that monster._

* * *

"And with it in play, I can banish a Psychic from my deck to make Psi Beast's level equal to monster I've banished." Sayer smirked as he pockets a card, "Such as the case the level 3 Psychic Wheelder! Next, I activate Pot of Greed!"

The green grinning pot appeared.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it, I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!" Sayer said drawing twice as the pot shattered, "Then I activate the card that's gonna make you regret facing me! Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"I banish monsters from my field, or graveyard including a Synchro Monster, to Fusion Summon!" Sayer called shocking the Lancers.

"Sayer can Fusion Summon...?" Celina asked in shock.

"I banish Hyper Psychic Riser, and Psi-Beast!" Sayer called as the two fused.

"Burning Flames of Vengeance! Combine with another beast full of revenge, and from this mindset of potential rain down your black flames! Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 10! Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

A huge Psychic looking like Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared on the field roaring.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"A Psychic Fusion Monster... Roget might've-!" Moon Shadow realized how Sayer has a Fusion Monster.

Sayer smirked, "Axon Kicker is more then a match for your dragon. You cannot use effects to destroy Ultimate Axon Kicker. Then even if a monster on your field is in defense mode you take the difference between his attack points, and your monsters defense points as damage. And finally if he destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard I gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points."

"Life Point restorer, piercing damage, and can't be destroyed by effects?" Yuya asked in shock.

"And now Axon Kicker attack Clear Wing!" Sayer called as Axon Kicker charged at Clear Wing as Yugo rode for an Action Card.

Yugo grabbed it calling, "I activate, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"This halves the damage, and protects Clear Wing!" Yugo called as the attack struck as he grunted. **(Yugo: 3800)**

"I end my turn with one card face-down." Sayer ended his turn.

* * *

 **Yugo: 3800**

 **Sayer: 3000**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Yugo called drawing, "And I summon Speedroid Terrortop!"

At that the tops appeared rotating.

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a new Speedroid to my hand!" Yugo called adding the card, "And now level 3 Daiko Duke tunes level 3 Terrortop!"

The two flew up Tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Kendama appeared ready to start.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn._  
 _● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And now by banishing Terrortop you take 500 points of damage!" Yugo called as Kendama aimed, "I activate Clear Wing's ability! Dichroic Mirror!"

Clear Wing fired his wings the light as Kendama was vaporized. **(ATK: 2500 + 2200 = 4700)**

"Alright Yugo!" Dan grinned seeing it's more stronger.

Yugo called, "Alright go get him! Spin Storm Sky Strike!"

Clear Wing charged at Axon Kicker who roared in defiance being tackled as Sayer grunted. **(Sayer: 1200)**

That was before Sayer smirked, "You always were a fool."

"Huh?" Yugo asked hearing that confused by what he meant.

Sayer smirked to him, "The way you duel is so predictable! Synchro Summon, gaining attack power, quick burn, banishing cards, using Clear Wing's ability for quick power... It's all so obvious, and I knew you were gonna do that! I had this prepared! I activate, Telepathic Power!"

* * *

 _Telepathic Power_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle with an opponent's attacking monster: Target the opponent's monster; destroy that target, and if you do, gain LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field._

* * *

"As my Psychic was destroyed by your monster in battle it is destroyed!" Sayer smirked shocking Yugo who watched as Clear Wing roared in agony before shattering, "But that's not ALL it can do! It also restores my points equal to it's current attack points! Your monster had 4700 so thanks for Dichroic Mirror to get it stronger!"

 **(Sayer: 5900)**

"No way... Sayer knew Yugo would do something like that?" Julia asked shocked seeing this

Gong grunted not believing what just happened, "He studied Yugo real carefully, and knew what to do to counter him!"

"And he also knew about the Extra Effects the Speedroids have when banished." Dan said seeing that, "Which meant by banishing them Yugo can't access them now. He is using the weaknesses of Yugo's Deck to his advantage!"

Roget watched on with a smirk chuckling, "Well done Sayer... As always you were one step ahead of your opponents in duels always having time to study, and figure out the best ways to counter them. Dan will be a tough case to figure out but from seeing this performance there is nothing you can't do to bring that brat out of the way, and let Sergey decrown Jack Atlas that way, I can finish what I started long ago."

Yugo stared at where his Dragon was previously was before started to shake in anger, "Why you... I'll make you regret destroying Clear Wing! I end my turn!"

Sayer 3rd Turn:

"Which means, I'm next." Sayer said drawing as he smirked, "And I activate Pot of Desires!"

* * *

 _Pot of Desires_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 10 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Desires" per turn._

* * *

"I banish my top ten cards to draw 2." Sayer said drawing twice, "And it doesn't get sweeter then Psychic Feel Zone!"

* * *

 _Psychic Feel Zone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 2 of your removed from play monsters (1 Psychic-Type Tuner and 1 Psychic-Type non-Tuner), return them to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck in face-up Defense Position, whose Level equals the total Levels of the returned monsters._

* * *

"I send two Psychics from banishment back to my graveyard to summon a Psychic Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck in defense mode as long as one's a non-tuner, and one's a tuner that equals that monster's level!" Sayer called shocking them, "I return Hyper Psychic Riser, and Psychic Commander!"

The two appeared before flying up.

 **(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"Blast my Flames for Vengeance! Surge through my ways of revenge! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Sayer called as Psychic Blaster appeared knelling for defense.

* * *

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type Monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a Defense Position monster and that monster's DEF is lower than this card's ATK (use its original values if the other monster is no longer on the field): Gain LP equal to the surplus._

* * *

"It's that monster that defeated Yuto!" Shay cried seeing that.

Quattro blinked asking, "W-Wait this bastard took Yuto out?"

"Quattro there are kids here!" Yuto scolded to him.

Yugo grunted seeing it as Sayer smirked, "You have plenty of time to see it. Unfortunately I had to summon the monster, I pick with Psychic Feel Zone in defense mode. I place 1 card down. It's your move."

* * *

 **Yugo: 3800**

 **Sayer: 5900**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

"Sayer you pissed me off in more ways then one with that move!" Yugo yelled drawing, "Well I'm fighting back!"

BA-DUMP!

Yuto, and Yuya both gasped in pain clutching their chests alarming them as Celina asked, "Yuya, Yuto?"

Ray also gasped as Dan turned to her, "Ray?"

 ** _"I... I am sensing..."_** Ray trailed off in shock.

"I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards!" Yugo called drawing two cards.

"Well while your doing that I'll activate my face-down, Psychic Overload!" Sayer called.

* * *

 _Psychic Overload_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By shuffling three Psychics from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw 2 cards!" Sayer called to them, "I shuffle Hyper Psychic Riser, Psychic Commander, and Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

The three were shuffled as Sayer drew two cards.

"Draw what you want cause I activate Monster Reorn!" Yugo activated.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With this, I can summon back Clear Wing!" Yugo called as his dragon appeared again roaring, "And then I summon Red-Eyed Dice!"

The dice appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now I tune them together!" Yugo called as the two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his dragon's evolved form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Sayer smirked seeing it, _'And there's that monster...'_

"And now Crystal Wing attack now!" Yugo called as Crystal Wing charged, "Crystal Wing gains the attack points of a level 5 or higher monster it's battling!"

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

"I expected nothing less." Sayer smirked grabbing an Action Card, "I use Choice Choice to prevent my monsters' destruction!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

The attack hit but didn't cause damage, and Sayer didn't took damage either.

 **(A/N (bopdog111):** **Normally Yugo would go for an Action Card but considering that Sayer destroyed Clear Wing, and had caused so much harm his anger is making him act blindly.)**

"Turn end! I'll finish you next turn!" Yugo yelled as Crystal Wing powered down.

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 6000 - 3000 = 3000)**_

Sayer 3rd Turn:

"Sorry to burst your bubble polgo but this is my win." Sayer smirked drawing, "You been interesting to play around but my skills are for someone else. I switch Psychic Blaster to attack mode, and summon Psychic Snail!"

At that the snail appeared as Psychic Blaster rose up.

* * *

 _Psychic Snail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And now Snail attack Crystal Wing!' Sayer called as Snail charged at Crystal Wing, "And I know it's weaker but I activate, Psychic Fervor!"

* * *

 _Psychic Fervor_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Target 1 face-up monster you control; you lose LP equal to its ATK, and if you do, that monster's ATK is doubled until the end of this turn. It cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Psychic Fervor" per turn._

* * *

"By losing Life Points equal to Snail's it's points are doubled!" Sayer smirked as Snail grew. **(ATK: 1900 x 2 = 3800) (Sayer: 4000)** "Psychic Snail is a level 4 monster! So Crystal Wing's effect won't activate!"

Snail punched Crystal Wing as Yugo grunted. **(Yugo: 3000)**

"This is the end! Psychic Blaster finish him off!" Sayer called as Hyper Psychic Blaster charged.

Yugo smirked, "I activate the effect of Speedroid Menko in my hand! When I'm attacked directly, I can summon this card! Then all your monsters are forced to defense mode."

"I activate Trap Discharge!" Sayer called, "I activated this before my attack."

* * *

 _Trap Discharge_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _This turn if you control no other Spell/Trap Cards: You can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"It allows me to activate this! Debunk!" Sayer called showing the trap.

* * *

 _Debunk_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster effect is activated in the hand or Graveyard: Negate its activation, and if you do, banish it._

* * *

"It stops your monster, and banishes it! I told you, I had planned for your moves!" Sayer smirked as Yugo watched on before taking the strike crying out.

* * *

 **Yugo: 0000**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Sayer wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yugo!" Dan cried in shock.

 ** _"And with that Sayer took down Yugo, and has now advanced with Yuya!"_** Melissa Trail called as Sayer smirked riding off, **_"Which means we now have two duelists already! And next up is Sergey Volkov vs Shay Obsidian, and up later is Dan Kizami vs Yusei Fudo!"_**

Roget smirked seeing this, "Well Sayer, and Sergey is reaching closer to defeat these Lancers, and my plan will begin. Jack Atlas prepare to be de-crowned soon enough."

"Rats..." Yugo grunted looking down before Security took him, "Hey hey wait!"

"Where are they taking him?" Allie asked in shock seeing that.

"Best as well not talk about it." Shay admitted grunting, "That being said, it's my turn."

Yuto told his comrade, "Shay be absolute careful. Don't hold back."

"Who you think your talking too?" Shay asked with a grin as walked out where Sergey is waiting.

* * *

 **And that was round two. Sayer defeated Yugo from seeing how his Deck works, and knows exactly what to counter. He's a threat that must soon be stopped. That aside now it's Shay's turn against Sergey. Given how powerful Sergey is can Shay managed to pull of a win, and avenge Kit, and Allie? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	61. Revival of the Bound Deity! Sonic Stream

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Oh, and the question of the chapter for Dan... well first up what do you say to having a match... this coming Wednesday or Friday? As for the actual question... nothing to serious just a bit of curiosity, do you read the mangas at all?

 **Dan:** Yeah Yugi used Grandpa Muto's Deck. And yeah I do see it like Friendship. We'll figure it out. Manga? That's the anime version of comic books right? Well I do read several but they were hard to come by.

 **Not much other questions are not here like they used too. Well now there is Shay vs Sergey. Can Shay managed to stop Sergey, or will Sergey's Earthbound Cards be too strong for Shay's Raidraptors to defeat?**

 **Summary:** _At the end of the match Sayer's Psychic Cards proved too much for Yugo to handle. The Lancers founded out Sayer has a Fusion Monster -Ultimate Axon Kicker- which might've been given to him by Roget as a symbol of their partnership. Taking that into account Shay readies his duel against Sergey in a hard battle between Raidraptors, and the Earthbound Cards. Shay is one step to finish off Sergey for good but then the Dueling Destroyer shows the cards Sayer, and Roget gave him, and needless to say it puts the Dimension itself in grave danger._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

Roget was in his office watching as Sayer walked in as he said without turning, "Your plan to study your opponents pulled off flawlessly as usual."

"Fools, and Commons should know better from it." Sayer said to him walking, and sitting down at a chair beside him, "Ultimate Axon Kicker, and Hyper Psychic Blaster were both cards designed by you along with Psychic Blaster's Assault Mode Form. But we still need to prepare for that little brat Dan Kizami."

"Indeed he's a big problem by himself. He is able to beat opponents including Team 5D's own Crow, and Akiza." Roget agreed to that notion turning over to his partner, "Adding Yusei to the tournament is a huge risk since we know Yusei's past achievements. And what's more there is also a risk of Sergey still not getting that woman out of his head. If that distracts him then my plan to dethrone Jack will end in turmoil."

Sayer only chuckled shrugging making Roget raise an eyebrow in his direction, "And what's so funny?" "You worry too much." Sayer smirked to him, "Relax, everything will go according to plan. The cards we prepared for him will make sure he understands."

"For your sake, I hope your right." Roget stated with a narrowed glare as they looked over to see the match.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 ** _"And now let us start round 3's third match! And that is the Duelist with the quick power of the skies, Shay Obsidian, and the Duelist with powers of the Ancient Earth, Sergey Volkov!"_** Melissa Trail called as at that the two mentioned Duelists ready themselves at the starting line ready, **_"Shay shows more then enough skill with his Xyz Monsters while Sergey shows tough brute force with his Earthbound creatures! Who will win this match of hard proportions!?"_**

"I hope Yugo is okay." Dan admitted to them, "Sayer got him good, and used his Deck's weakpoints to his advantage."

"Where did Security take him?" Yuya asked also worried, "We should go look for him."

Declan told him, "We can't do that. Security forbids anyone who can Duel in any of the Friendship Cups two halves from leaving for anything. We'll need to look after this."

They grunted as they turned back to where the countdown is starting while Crossover Acceleration activates.. Sergey wields super powerful cards, and things that can give immunity to his monsters along with destruction to get rid of his opponent's resources. Shay uses quick Rank-Ups, and quick immunity with strong destruction effects, and powerful beat-down effects. Shay will need to do all he can to stop Sergey.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 ** _"And let's get this grudge match underway shall we!?"_** Melissa Trail called.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

With that they sped off from the starting line to begin their match trying to get ahead from one another.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: No in Sorrow by Linkin Park)**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Sergey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 ** _"It's gonna be a close one, and-"_** Melissa Trail started only for Shay to exit, **_"_ _And Shay gets the first turn!"_**

Shay 1st Turn:

"Time to finish you! I draw!" Shay called drawing as he said, "I summon to the field, Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius!"

At that Mimicry Lanius appeared ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can increase the Levels of all "Raidraptor" monsters you currently control by 1. During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can banish this card; add 1 "Raidraptor" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius". You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as I have a different named Raidraptor, I can summon Fuzzy Lanius!" Shay called as Fuzzy Lanius appeared cawing with it's brother.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

"And now Raidraptor - Pain Lanius' Special Ability let's me take Fuzzy Lanius' attack points as damage to where, I can summon it!" Shay called as Pain Lanius appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Pain Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a Winged Beast-Type monster. If this card is in your hand: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control that has a Level; take damage equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is lower, but your choice if tied), and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, this card's Level becomes the current Level of the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Pain Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

 **(Shay: 3500)**

"And due to this Pain Lanius' level is equal to Fuzzy Lanius." Shay added.

 _Pain Lanius: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"And now I activate Mimicry Lanius' special ability! Since it was summoned this turn all Raidrators on my field gain a Level!" Shay called as Mimicry cawed making all his monsters glowed.

 _Pain Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Mimicry Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Fuzzy Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Level 5 already?" Dan asked shocked.

Shay called, "Now I overlay my level 5 Raidraptors to build the Overlay Network!"

The three flew up entering the Overlay Network.

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

Blaze Falcon appeared cawing ready.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _This card can attack directly while it has Xyz Material. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"I place down two cards, and end my turn." Shay ended his turn.

Sergey 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sergey called drawing as he said, "As there is a Field Spell in play, I can summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!"

The fish monster appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: Add 1 "Earthbound" card from your Deck to your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls, negate that target's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I add 1 Earthbound from my Deck to my hand." Sergey said taking the card, "Then I summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker!"

The small golem rose from the ground.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card, negate the attack, then target 1 level 5 or lower "Earthbound" monster from your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Special Summon it to your opponent's field._

* * *

"I then activate the Spell Card, Harmonic Synchro Fusion!" Sergey said activating the card.

* * *

 _Harmonic Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 monsters from your Extra Deck (1 Fusion Monster and 1 Synchro Monster), by using monsters you control as both Fusion and Synchro Materials. (These Special Summons are treated as a Fusion Summon for the Fusion Monster and a Synchro Summon for the Synchro Monster.)_

* * *

"This card allows me to use two monsters on my field to Synchro Summon, and Fusion Summon!" Sergey called as the two duplicated as the first two flew up with Line Walker turning to 3 rings as Stone Sweeper turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!"

His Griffon monster appeared flapping it's wings.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters  
_ _If an "Earthbound" monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can target 1 card on the field: During the rest of the turn, this card is unaffected by other card effects. During your End Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, draw 1 card for each "Earthbound" monster that was Special Summoned this turn._

* * *

Meanwhile the other two flew up entering the Fusion Vortex as Sergey finished, "Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!"

At that Geo Kraken appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 "Earthbound" monsters_  
 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your turn, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned this turn as possible, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

 ** _"And Sergey had summoned out some of his strong monsters!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

Sergey then called, "I then activate Line Waker's ability in the graveyard! By banishing this card I can treat Blaze Falcon as it was summoned this turn!"

An aura coated Blaze Falcon at that as it's attack point value reappeared as Shay blinked, "Why would he do that? Either way, I should do something!"

"I activate Geo Kraken's special ability! Once per turn, when a monster is summoned to your field during your turn, I can destroy those monsters, and deal 800 points for each!" Sergey revealed as Kraken fired a purple cloud.

Shay at that grunted riding to an Action Card grabbing it as the effect reached Blaze Falcon destroying it as Shay grunted. **(Shay: 3200)**

"Not so fast, I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!" Shay called activating a Spell.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"This summons back the monster you destroyed, and summons another monster 1 rank higher!" Shay called as Blaze Falcon reappeared only to fly up.

"Falcon of Pride! Soar through the battlefield, and dye your talons with the blood of your enemies! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

The new version of Revolution Falcon appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Airraid_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by discarding 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell, then using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" from your Extra Deck, and if you do, attach this card to it as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Then as Fuzzy Lanius was sent to the graveyard, I can add another copy!" Shay said adding the card, "And then as Airaid is summoned your Kraken is destroyed, and then you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

Airaid fired bombs as Sergey grabbed an Action Card but Kraken was destroyed as Sergey stumbled on his Duel Runner. **(Sergey: 1200)**

 _ **"Sergey went for an Action Card but couldn't activate it!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this, **_"And now he is placed in a disadvantage!"_**

"We'll see who has the disadvantage! Geo Gryphon's ability activates! When a Earthbound monster is destroyed, a monster on your field goes with it!" Sergey called as Gryphon's wings glowed bright firing blasts at Airraid destroying it as Shay grunted.

Shay called, "Each move you make to bite, I'll bite back with harder force! When Airraid is destroyed by your card, I can summon a new Raidraptor from my Extra Deck! It's called Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Revolution Falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Sergey growled, "Battle! Geo Gryphon attacks Revolution Falcon!"

The monster charged at Revolution Falcon who screech as Shay called, "When Revolution Falcon battles a Special Summoned monster it's points are turned to nothing!"

 _Geo Gryphon: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0/DEF: 1500 - 1500 = 0)**_

"I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!" Sergey called activating another Action Spell.

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"It stops Gryphon's destruction, and halves all damage!" Sergey called as the attack struck while he grunted. **(Sergey: 0200)**

 _Geo Gryphon: **(ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500/DEF: 0 + 1500 = 1500)**_

"Aw man Shay almost almost him." Dan grunted.

"Sergey still has less points so it's nothing to worry about." Yuya pointed out seeing this.

Sergey meanwhile stared a card in his hand, _'This card... It carries the power to summon one of... those evil creatures... Using just one would put this world at risk, and now Roget, and Sayer are forcing me to use it for their own selfish agendas... I can't go against their orders as well. Shay... forgive me for having to use this...'_ "I place down two cards, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Shay: 3200**

 **Sergey: 0200**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

"I'll end this duel now!" Shay called drawing, "First off I activate Revolution Falcon's ability! As this card has a Raidraptor Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit, I can destroy a monster on your field, and deal half it's attack points as damage to you!"

Revolution Falcon fired bombs at Gryphon only for Sergey called, "I activate the face-down, Revival of the Bound Deity!

* * *

 _Revival of the Bound Deity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's turn, when a "Earthbound" monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect: (Spoilers)_

* * *

"During your turn, I can banish a Earthbound from my field targeted by your effect to summon a monster from my Deck, hand, or graveyard ignoring conditions." Sergey said as Gryphon vanished as a card ejected for him to take, "And now... I... I..."

"What's he hesitating for?" Julia asked seeing that.

Dan suddenly heard Ray gasped as he looked, "Ray? What's wrong?"

 ** _"Dan... I am feeling a strong power through that card he has."_** Ray said to him looking shocked.

Dan widen his eyes asking, "What could it be? Another card from Sayer, and Roget? From the Fusion Dimension? Or maybe something that carries big power?"

 ** _"We're about to find out."_** Ray admitted as they turned to see.

Sergey grunted looking troubled as Roget noticing this from the cameras ordered in his ear from a com-link, _"Sergey, what are you doing? Summon it now, and teach the Lancers they will regret standing in our way!"_

Sergey grunted before screaming, "Deity from the Ancient Earth be revived after so long deep in the underground! Flap your wings of destruction through this Earth! Come forth! Level 10!"

He placed the card on his Duel Disks as Melissa Trail suddenly called, **_"Huh? What's that in the sky!?"_**

Hearing that they all looked up as Dan widen his eyes in horror to see what it is.

 **(Theme: Rising of the Immortal)**

What was in the sky is a stone statue resembling a heart as it started to glow beating with purple, and black energy building up as it started to morph.

Sergey finished the chant, "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!"

At that what formed was a giant stone monster looking like a Hummingbird with yellow lines over it cawing with a loud cry.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _There can only be 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this face-up card leaves the field, except by its own effect: Destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 ** _"W-What power!"_** Melissa Trail cried as her helicopter tried to keep it's balance in the air.

"What... in the world!?" Shay asked in shock by the size as the Immortal looked down on him.

Roget in his office started to laugh manically standing up, "It's here! So that's an Earthbound Immortal the very monsters that have the power to destroy the Synchro Dimension! And now they are ours to control, and make enemies beg for mercy!"

"The very monsters who can reshape the Synchro Dimension, and the very power that brought my downfall." Sayer smirked, "If I can't control Akiza, I can control something better. The Earthbound Immortals themselves, and the Earthbound Deck is perfect to use their power, and give rise to their true abilities! I know because my Psychic Powers with that brat's cards created the deck, and also the power to use the Immortals!"

Jack rose up from his Throne Chair staring at the monster in shock not believing what he is seeing. He thought the Earthbound Immortal were long gone, and don't have to worry about them anymore. Well it turns out that is null, and void by them surviving their encounters with the Signers, and now Sergey is using them with his Earthbound Deck. He should've known Sergey had those cards in the first place.

In fact he's not the only one to be thinking that. Yusei, Crow, Jack, Leo, and Luna are also in big shock seeing it as Luna starts to tremble as she asked, "W-Why does he have that?"

"T-T-That's not real right? Please tell me that's just a joke!" Leo cried seeing that despite knowing it's the real thing.

Dan was staring dumbfounded before telling the Lancers, "Shay needs to get out of the Duel! Now!"

"Dan? What's going on?" Yuya asked him not liking his reaction.

Dan pointed to Aslla piscu saying, "That is one of the monsters that can destroy the Synchro Dimension, and is one of the most evil cards known in 5D's!"

"What!?" all the Lancers, and Quattro cried in shock with Declan only widening his eyes in shock as Yuto told Shay from his Duel Disk, "Shay get out of there now! Dan said that's one of the monsters that can destroy the Synchro Dimension!"

Shay snapping out of his stupor told Yuto, "Yuto, I'll be alright! It's gonna take more then some big monster to scare me. It's Special Summoned also so Revolution Falcon can still destroy it!"

"Shay, your no longer dueling a safe duel! This has turned into a Shadow Game!" Dan cried to him having mentioned about the Shadow Games or also called 'Games of Darkness' during some explaining in his home world, "You'll lose your soul if you lose!"

"Well then, I shouldn't lose then should I? Betting on a soul is no different then betting on your life everyday against Duel Academy." Shay told him, "This creature is gonna learn what happens when it crosses paths with a leading bird in the sky! Revolution Falcon already used it's ability but not it's attack! Revolution Falcon attack Aslla Piscu!"

Revolution Falcon charged only to turn away.

"What?" Shay asked seeing that.

Sergey explained, "The Earthbound Immortals cannot be targeted for attacks so your battles this turn can't hold a candle against it!"

"Fine but that doesn't matter here." Shay glared, "I activate the trap, Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This card summons back an Xyz Monster from the graveyard! Revive Blaze Falcon!" Shay called as Blaze Falcon reappeared. **(ORU: 1)** "And Blaze Falcon can attack directly! Go!"

Blaze Falcon charged only for it to fly back.

"What now!?" Shay asked frustrated.

"By banishing Stone Sweeper from the graveyard a monster on your field loses it's abilities." Sergey explained to him.

Shay grunted, "Fine then, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force to rank-up Blaze Falcon by two!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Blaze Falcon flew up.

"Falcon of the black wings! Show off your arsenal to your opponents, and coat your talcons in the blood of your enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Shay chanted. "Rank 7, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!"

Arsenal Falcon rose up flying with Revolution Falcon.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast monster from your Deck. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster(s) as Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of materials attached to it. If this card is sent to the GY while it has a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon", and if you do, attach this card from the GY to that Xyz Monster as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And I activate it's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can summon a Level 4 Winged Beast from my Deck!" Shay called as Arsenal Falcon took a Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Come Raidraptor - Rudder Strix!"

At that Rudder Strix appeared

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rudder Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card is Special Summoned from the hand by the effect of a "Raidraptor" card, or Normal Summoned: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Raidraptor" monsters from your hand, and if you do, monsters your opponent controls cannot target those monsters for attacks this turn._

* * *

"Since Rudder Strix is summoned you take 600 points of damage!" Shay called as Rudder Strix fired blasts.

Sergey grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Flame Guard!"

* * *

 _Flame Guard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take an effect damage: You take no damage._

* * *

"This negates that damage!" Sergey called as the blast was blocked.

Shay grunted, "Then I summon Fuzzy Lanius!"

The bird appeared only for them to be overlayed.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

Forcee Strix appeared in defense.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Force Strix's ability allows itself to power up by many other Winged-Beasts on my field by 500!" Shay continued.

 _Force Strix: **(ATK: 400 + (500 * 2) = 1100/DEF: 2400 + (500 * 2) = 3400)**_

"And with it's ability, I add a Raidraptor to my hand!" Shay called as Force Strix took an Overlay Unit adding the card, "I end my turn with a set card!"

"I activate Burial from a Different Dimension!" Sergey called.

* * *

 _Burial from a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Stone Sweeper, Line Walker, and Gryphon returns to my graveyard!" Sergey called placing them back.

Sergey 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sergey called drawing, "And I activate Earthbound Rescue!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Rescue_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if there is a face-up Field Spell card. Add 1 "Earthbound" monster, and 1 Spell Card from your GY to your hand, except "Earthbound Rescue"._

* * *

"While there is a card in the Field Zone, I can take Stone Sweeper, and Harmonic Synchro Fusion, and add them back to my hand!" Sergey said adding the cards, "And I summon Stone Sweeper as their is a card in the Field Zone!"

Stone Sweeper raise up.

"Stone Sweeper then adds Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper to my hand, and I summon it!" Sergey called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is used as a Synchro or Fusion Material for the summon of an "Earthbound" monster: Draw 2 cards. If an "Earthbound" monster would leave the field: Banish this card from your GY instead. You can only us 1 "Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Harmonic Synchro Fusion! It allows me to Synchro Summon, and Fusion Summon!" Sergey called as Stone Sweeper, and Ground Keeper flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

"Spirit bound to the earth, Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!"

Gremlin appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters  
_ _During the Main Phase 1 of the turn an "Earthbound" monster was Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, if there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; Your opponent chooses, and applies one of these effects:  
_ _● Destroy that monster, and if you do gain LP equal to it's ATK, then it becomes the End Phase of this turn.  
_ _● Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK and skip your opponent's next Battle Phase._

* * *

Then the Fusion Vortex appeared fusing.

"He who is bound by stone, Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!"

Gremlina appeared all prepared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 "Earthbound" monsters_  
 _Once per turn, if a monster(s) in your opponent's possession is destroyed by card effect while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: You can tribute 1 "Earthbound" monster you control, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"Two more Earthbounds." Dipper grunted seeing that.

"When Ground Keeper is used for a Fusion or Synchro Summon, I can draw 2 cards!" Sergey called drawing twice

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Aldo Mendoza didn't made the text clear enough for me to understand what exactly Geo Gremlin's ability is for since it gives a benefit for the opponent both ways so Sergey won't use it. If anyone can tell me how it goes I'd appreciate it.)**

"It's not gonna help you." Shay told him bluntly.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Sergey told him.

"Your not attacking with that big monster?" Shay asked him.

Sergey answered, "Revival of the Bound Deity prevents the monster it summons from attacking the end of your next turn. And during this end phase by banishing Gryphon, I can draw three cards as I summoned three Earthbounds this turn."

* * *

 **Shay: 3200**

 **Sergey: 0200**

* * *

Shay 3rd Turn:

"Well alright, and I'll finish you this turn! I draw!" Shay called drawing, "And I activate Arsenal Falcon's ability to summon-"

"I activate Passion of Baimasse!" Sergey countered.

* * *

 _Passion of Baimasse_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Earthbound" monster. Negate the activation of an opponent's Effect Monster's effect and destroy it. If this card is in your GY: You can banish this card, draw 1 card._

* * *

"It negates Arsenal Falcon's ability!" Sergey called as Arsenal Falcon shattered.

Shay grunted, "Then I'll just use Falcon's other ability! With it I summon Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

Ultimate Falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 10 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _Unaffected by other cards' effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls will lose 1000 ATK, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can make all monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. If your opponent controls no face-up monsters, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"The effect of Geo Gremlina activates! By tributing Aslla piscu you take your destroyed monster's attack points as damage!" Sergey called as the Immortal vanished as Shay grunted. **(Shay: 0700)** "And that's the least of your troubles."

"Least?" Shay asked.

"When Aslla piscu leaves the field all monsters on your field are destroyed, and you lose 800 points for every one!" Sergey declared shocking Shay as he looked to see Aslla piscu rising again to destroy Shay's monsters.

"Well good thing, I grabbed this! I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration!" Shay called activating the card he couldn't activate before.

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Revolution Falcon, and Force Strix may be destroyed by Ultimate Falcon is unaffected to your effects, and thanks to Acceleration, I don't take damage!" Shay called as the two shattered while Aslla piscu vanished, "And now Ultimate Falcon will use it's ability to lower both your monster's points by 1000 each, and your cards can't be used this turn!"

"I discard Earthbound Shadow to negate that effect, and draw!" Sergey called discarding, and drawing.

"Fine it's still plenty!" Shay yelled, "Ultimate Falcon attack!"

The Falcon charged on as Sergey charged grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This puts a stop to the battle phase!" Sergey called to him.

"Not this time! I activate Raptor's Gust!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Raptor's Gust_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap Card is activated while you control a "Raidraptor" card: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"While I control a Raidraptor, and you played a trap, or spell card this card cancels that out!" Shay cried.

Sergey called, "I activate Earthbound Spell Sealer!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Spell Sealer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card while you have a face-up card in your Field Zone: Negate the activation, and if you do; destroy that card._

* * *

"While I have a card in the field zone, I can stop your trap!" Sergey said to Shay as Raptor's Gust was stopped as the Blizzard blew Ultimate Falcon back.

Shay grunted at this, "Fine I'll deal with you next turn." _'And when you try to attack Booster Strix can stop it.'_ "I end my turn!"

 _Geo Gremlin: **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

 _Geo Gremlina: **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

Sergey 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Sergey called drawing before grunting, "I sacrifice both my Earthbounds!"

The two flew up into another stone heart shocking them once more.

"Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Sergey called as a humanoid immortal appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _There can only be 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent's monsters cannot target this card for attacks. This card can attack directly. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"It doesn't matter what monster you summon!" Shay yelled, "It's still below!"

Sergey meanwhile grabbed an Action Card which was Invisibility, and then activated it, "I use Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"It prevents you from targeting or effecting Ccapac Apu this turn!" Sergey cried to him.

Dan hearing that turned to Yuto, "Yuto get Shay out of there!"

"Why?" Yuto asked hearing that.

Dan revealed, "The Earthbound Immortals have an ability that they can attack directly!"

At that Yuto wasted no time running out, and summoning Dark Rebellion as it rode to Shay's location. Sergey called, "Now Ccapac Apu attack directly!"

"Wait what you say?" Shay asked in shock as Ccapac Apu reached it's arm while Yuto arrived reaching to Shay as it's hand crashed to where they are as everyone watched in suspense only to see what popped out from the smoke flying off was Yuto holding Shay's hand dangling down alright but not his Life Points.

* * *

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Sergey: 0200**

 **Sergey wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ha... ha..." Shay breathed looking at where Ccapac Apu is as it vanished from the Duel's ending before looking up to Yuto, "Thanks Yuto."

"No problem." Yuto nodded pulling him up as they flew back to where the Lancers are stationed.

"You alright?" Quattro asked him as Shay nodded, "Good."

With that said he sucker-punched Shay shocking them as Quattro said, "I would have listened to Danny here if I was you!"

"You also would continue on wouldn't you?" Shay asked rubbing his cheek as Quattro grunted.

Dan looked back to see Sergey watching on before riding off, _'Sergey... Who are you really?'_

 ** _"Uh that aside...!"_** Melissa Trail announced getting back in track as they turned over, **_"Sergey Volkov had won the third match, and now it's the final match of the third round!"_**

With that pictures of Dan, and Yusei appeared as Riley hugged Dan, "Dan? ...How strong is Yusei?"

"...He haven't lost a match as far as I can remember." Dan said to her before smiling, "But dueling Yusei is like a big dream, I want to have come true. So I'll face Yusei with all I got!"

Riley smiled before kissing him on his cheek as he breathed in, and out walking to the field. Yusei looked to him before saying, "...Dan. You shouldn't get involved any further. The Earthbound Immortals are too strong for you to defeat. Let me or Jack handle them."

"...Thanks for the offer Yusei. But I can't. I made an agreement that Roget will take responsibility for his Actions when I win here, and I wanted to Duel you for a long time." Dan said turning, and soon smiled, "Besides I even wished to battle strong opponents even if they have cards like the Earthbound Immortals."

Yusei looked before closing his eyes, and smiled, "In that case, I'll battle you with all I got, and show you the power, and bonds of the Signers."

Dan nodded as they ready themselves for an Action Duel while the countdown started.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

Dan: 4000

Yusei: 4000

They both raced off only for Yusei to easily speed ahead getting the first turn.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Alright Dan I said, I'll show you the power, and bonds of the Signers, and I meant it! First, I discard Quilbolt Hedgehog to summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

A cowboy monster appeared.

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner._

* * *

"Next I activate Tuning!" Yusei called sending his top card to the graveyard, "I add a Synchron, and send my top card to the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand, then send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And then I'm summoning another Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!" Yusei called as Junk Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Junk Synchron's Special Ability revives Sonic Chick from my graveyard in defense mode!" Yusei called as a pink chick appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

"And as I have a Tuner Monster in play, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard!" Yusei called as a Hedgehog with bolts on it appeared.

* * *

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Four monsters already?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Yusei is a resourceful individual." Declan remarked seeing that.

"And now I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Sonic Chick!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" Yusei called as a gauntlet appeared in place with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Armory Arm_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 monster on the field; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, that target gains 1000 ATK. If that target destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 _'Armory Arm... Is he planning to power up his warrior?'_ Dan thought seeing that.

"And now I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

An archer having on a set of yellow armor appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Archer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it. During the End Phase of this turn, return it to your opponent's side of the field, in the same battle position._

* * *

Yusei then activated, "Then I activate One for One!"

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I discard Level Eater from my hand to summon Turbo Synchron!" Yusei called as another Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Turbo Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can change the attack target to Defense Position. When you take battle damage while this card is attacking: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took._

* * *

"And now by lowering Junk Archer's level by 1, I can summon Level Eater!" Yusei called as a bug appeared after Junk Archer glowed.

 _Junk Archer: **(LV: 7 - 1 = 6)**_

* * *

 _Level Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card. This face-up card on the field cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"Turbo Synchron tunes Level Eater!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Yusei chanted as a new Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Formula Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. Once per Chain, during your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Your Synchro Tuner?" Dan asked before widening his eyes, "Wait are you!"

"That I am! Level 2 Formula Synchron tunes level 6 Junk Archer, and Level 4 Armory Arm!" Yusei called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 + 4 = 12)**

"What...?" Yuya asked in shock.

"When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

At that a bright light gathered as it faded to reveal a enormous white dragon glowing bright.

* * *

 _Shooting Quasar Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase equals the number of non-Tuner monsters used as its Synchro Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When this card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Shooting Star Dragon" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"H-Holy smokes...!" Dan said in shock seeing it, "I knew you were powerful Yusei but... Dang Gum!"

"This card is the bond of the Signers! Now let's see how you will do against it!" Yusei called as Shooting Quasar roared.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this match here. Shay lost, and now Dan is up next against Yusei who summoned his most powerful creature. Dan now has to battle the monster forged from the Signers' bonds, and will have to deal with Yusei's other strategies too. Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	62. Duel against Yusei!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

If you could have changed anything in the shows you watched would you and if so what would you change?

 **Dan:** Season 3 of GX's 'death count' since their not really dead, and had been tossed aside throughout, and definitely all the girl roles that were also tossed aside.

 **Now we're here to Dan, and Yusei's own match. Yusei shows the monster Dan never seen before, Shooting Quasar Dragon, and it sure is a monster that is gonna be difficult but not impossible to defeat, and who knows what else Yusei has planned against our little hero. Let's see if Dan can stand a chance! And this fic has hit the 90,000 view mark! Thank you guys from seeing this fic!**

 **Summary:** _After a long awaited match Shay had been defeated by Sergey marking him as the third contestant to join in Round 3, and now it is time for Yusei vs Dan. Yusei tries to convince Dan to leave Sergey to him or Jack due to Sergey wielding the Earthbound Immortals but Dan tells him he wouldn't miss a chance to duel Yusei, and even told him that he also can't pass a chance due to the deal Roget made with him, and so Yusei summoned "Shooting Quasar Dragon" in his first turn. Dan is thrown back into a corner by Yusei's strategies, but refuses to not go down fighting._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _ **"And now let us start round 3's third match! And that is the Duelist with the quick power of the skies, Shay Obsidian, and the Duelist with powers of the Ancient Earth, Sergey Volkov!"** Melissa Trail announced while Sergey, and Shay got ready._

 _The scene changes to Sergey finishing the chant, "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!"_

 _As what formed from the heart is Aslla piscu cawing shocking, and horrifying most of the audience, and onlookers before shifting to_ _Roget in his office standing up while manically laughing, "It's here! So that's an Earthbound Immortal the very monsters that have the power to destroy the Synchro Dimension! And now they are ours to control, and make enemies beg for mercy!"_

 _Sayer smirked along with him, "If I can't control Akiza, I can control something better. The Earthbound Immortals themselves, and the Earthbound Deck is perfect to use their power, and give rise to their true abilities! I know because my Psychic Powers with that brat's cards created the deck, and also the power to use the Immortals!"_

 _It goes back to Sergey who declared, "I sacrifice both my Earthbounds to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"_

 _The humanoid Earthbound Immortal appeared roaring before attacking where Shay was saved by Yuto just in time where it shifts to Melissa Trail, **"Sergey Volkov had won the third match, and now it's the final match of the third round!"**_

 _It shifts to Yusei who called, "Alright Dan I said, I'll show you the power, and bonds of the Signers, and I meant it! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"_

 _From the bright light was Shooting Quasar roaring as Dan stared in shock while Yusei declared with Shooting Quasar roaring, "This card is the bond of the Signers! Now let's see how you will do against it!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Yusei's Theme)**

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Yusei 1st Turn:

It was still the first turn, and throughout it with it having Crossover Acceleration, and Yusei having 2 cards in his hand having drawn one with Formula Synchron with Shooting Quasar Dragon on his field face-up.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _Shooting Quasar Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase equals the number of non-Tuner monsters used as its Synchro Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When this card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Shooting Star Dragon" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

Meanwhile Dan having his still unaltered hand, and field is looking up at Shooting Quasar in awe. Since he had never seen the Ark Cradle Arc he had never seen Yusei wielding Shooting Quasar since he only used it one time against Z-one.

 ** _"Whoa nelly! Yusei didn't waste any time, and called forth his ultimate monster! The Shooting Quasar Dragon!"_** Melissa Trail declared also in shock, **_"Can Dan handle this sort of dragon?"_**

"Well Dan? Can you or will this be enough?" Yusei asked setting a card, "Now show us your resolve!"

Ray admitted to Dan, **_"I am sensing tremendous power from that card... Be careful Dan this will not be an easy duel anymore."_**

Dan 1st Turn:

Dan looked on before to the surprise of everyone... he started laughing.

"Huh? What's he laughing about?" Sylvio asked seeing this.

"Does he think of this as a joke?" Quattro questioned.

Yuto grinned, "No Quattro. If you know Dan long enough you'll see this is what Dan is."

"Dan's getting fired up." Yuya smiled.

Dan stopped, and grinned, "THIS! This is what I expected from you Yusei! I had hoped to duel you one-day, and you would not give me any quarter! And you just done that with that level 12 Accel Synchro on your first turn which is something that is really difficult to accomplish! I will give it my all, and have a great blast!"

Yusei at that smiled before saying, "Well come on Dan! Show us your resolve!"

"Gladly! Draw!" Dan called drawing looking over seeing he has Monster Reborn, Hallohallo, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit, Dragon's Mirror, and his drawn card being Cards of the Red Stones, "First off I activate Cards of the Red Stone!"

* * *

 _Cards of the Red Stone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then you can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Cards of the Red Stone" per turn._

* * *

"To use this, I have to send a Level 7 Red-Eyes from my hand to the graveyard." Dan said discarding Black Flare Dragon, "After that I can draw two cards!"

He drew twice as he looked seeing Dark Dragon Ritual, and Keeper of the Shrine.

"Then afterwards I can send a Level 7 Red-Eyes from my Deck to my graveyard." Dan said sending the monster, "I then activate Dragon's Mirror!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"With it, I can banish monsters from my field or graveyard to summon First of the Dragons since both my Red-Eyes are treated as Normal Monsters!" Dan called as the spell glowed.

"Not so fast Dan!" Yusei called countering surprising Dan, "I activate Shooting Quasar Dragon's special ability! Once every turn when you activate a card effect, I can negate that effect, and destroy it all together!"

Shocked Dan watched as his card shattered, _'Well there goes that... Aw well!'_

"I activate Monster Reborn in that case!" Dan called.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard! Come on back Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Dan called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I summon the Tuner Monster, Hallohallo!" Dan called as his Pendulum appeared.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

Dan grinned, "And now Yusei look at this! Level 3 Hallohallo tunes Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Hallohallo turned to 3 rings as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared turning to 7 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Ghost's Whispers through the world that desires peace! With the curtain of night may the Dragons focus on defending those they care about! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!" Dan chanted as Dragocytos appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row. During your Standby Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

 ** _"And Dan had summoned a mega monster of his own ready to combat the Shooting Quasar Dragon!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this in shock.

Dragocytos symbolizes Dan against Yusei grinning while Shooting Quasar symbolizes all six of the Signers ready to battle together against Dan as they also smiled, or grinned to battle who's attack them. This battle will be a big colossal one since Dan is dueling against one of the five protagonists of the entire franchise, and Yusei is the undefeated out of all of them, and has displayed quick smarts, and great skill against each opponent, and rarely loses. Can Dan finally break that record, or will Yusei keep it up?

"That's quite the monster Dan." Yusei smiled seeing it, "You aren't holding back like you said."

"Yeah." Dan nodded with a smile, "And I am giving this my all since your first out of the five main characters I am battling!"

"Huh interesting. Well let's see what you can do!" Yusei grinned as they both sped forward.

Dan nodded with a grin, "Alright Dragocytos! Attack Shooting Quasar!"

Dragocytos roared charging at Shooting Quasar who roared in defiance.

"What's he doing!? They got the same points!" Leo cried.

Crow said to him, "If he's attacking then their must be a good reason."

"Dragocytos can't be destroyed in battle!" Dan revealed the reason why he's attacking, "So that way Shooting Quasar is the only one getting destroyed!"

"Sorry but you should remember this card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called as a junk like scarecrow appeared.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY._

* * *

"When your attack, I can negate it!" Yusei called as Dragocytos' attack struck the scarecrow as it flew back which Yusei added, "After that this card switches face-down."

At that the Scarecrow vanished setting face-down.

"I expected you to have a card like that." Dan smiled to him, "It always helps you get out of sticky situations."

"You could say that." Yusei grinned.

"Okay Yusei. Your turn." Dan said ending his turn with setting a monster, and setting Red-Eyes Spirit.

* * *

 **Dan: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 _'If I'm not careful, Dan could seriously wipe me out.'_ Yusei thought to himself, "Draw!"

He looked to see what he draw before saying, "I'll start this round out activating Necroid Synchro!"

* * *

 _Necroid Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Tuner and up to 2 non-Tuner monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Stardust" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level equals the total Levels of those banished monsters, but it has its effects negated. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

"With this card by banishing monsters from the graveyard that includes a Tuner, and at least two non-Tuners, I can summon a Stardust Synchro Monster treating it as a Synchro Summon!" Yusei called to them.

"Wha!? A Synchro Summon from the graveyard!?" Dan asked in shock.

"I banish level 5 Quickdraw Synchron along with level 1 Level Eater, and level 4 Armory Arm!" Yusei called as the three appeared flying up turning to 10 stars each shocking everyone.

 **(LV: 5 + 1 + 4 = 10)**

"Gathering power that dwells inside my fist, transform into a will that can shatter even steel! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Appear, Stardust Warrior!"

At that a shining white warrior appeared ready.

* * *

 _Stardust Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, if your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s): You can Tribute this card; negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster(s). During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this face-up card you control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Warrior" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

"However the monster summoned by this effect has it's effects negated." Yusei added in to this as the price of Necroid Synchro.

"But still that kind of thing is amazing!" Dan grinned before pausing remembering what Yusei said in the chant, "Wait a minute... If Stardust Warrior is a monster that uses Synchro Monsters for it's Synchro Summon shouldn't you banish Synchro Monsters?"

"Normally you be right." Yusei confirmed before explaining to clear the confusion, "However Necroid Synchro banishes monsters that equals Stardust Warrior's own level, and summon it out like that treating it as a Synchro Summon."

"Alright that makes more sense." Dan said nodding now getting it before asking, "So what can you do with Stardust Warrior? Dragocytos has 4000 points, and even if you overpower him he can't be destroyed in battle."

"That's a good question Dan." Yusei said placing his second drawn card face-down before grabbing an Action Card, "Shooting Quasar attack Dragocytos!"

Shooting Quasar charged to Dragocytos as Dan raced for his Action Card as Yusei activated, "I use High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This increases Shooting Quasar Dragon's points by 1000!" Yusei called as his dragon glowed. **(ATK: 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**

Dan grabbed his own Action Spell, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates the attack!" Dan called.

Yusei called, "Not too shabby Dan but Shooting Quasar stops that Action Spell!"

Quasar Dragon glowed stopping Evasion as Dan grunted when Dragocytos was struck. **(Dan: 3000)**

"Well even if you stop it, it won't work for long since Stardust Warrior isn't strong enough to attack it." Dan told him since Shooting Quasar already attacked, and Stardust Warrior didn't but isn't strong enough.

Yusei grinned hearing that before stating, "It's kind of ironic you said that. Cause Shooting Quasar is just getting started!"

"What?" Dan asked hearing that.

"Shooting Quasar's negation effect is powerful on it's own but Shooting Quasar has two other abilities!" Yusei revealed pointing up to Shooting Quasar to make his point, "And the one for you to worry about is that for every non-Tuner used for it's summoning is it's maximum number of attacks!"

"Wha-That effect is wickedly powerful!" Dan cried in shock by such an ability.

 ** _"Wickedly powerful sounds just about right. It's also quite a deadly ability since Shooting Quasar has 4000 points, and can stop an effect from taking place."_** Ray said also in shock having never heard of such a powerful effect, **_"If he uses four non-Tuners then it would make a 4000 beatstick that can strike 4 times at a near impossible way to stop it."_**

"Without a doubt..." Dan admitted staring up.

Yusei called which got Dan back on track, "And now Shooting Quasar attack Dragocytos again!"

Quasar charged in attacking again striking Dragocytos as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 2000)**

"And now Stardust Warrior your turn on his face-down!" Yusei called as Warrior charged striking Dan's face-down Keeper of the Shrine destroying it, "Your move Dan."

Dan 2nd Turn:

"Awesome! Facing you in person is so much cooling Yusei!" Dan grinned to him, "Your really amazing!"

Yusei grinned himself hearing that, "Well show me what you got okay?"

"Got ya!" Dan called drawing looking to see he drawn Card of Sanctity while choosing not to use Dragoscytos' ability to power down a monster since Shooting Quasar will stop it, "And if you allow it, I set a card, and activate Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"I'll allow it." Yusei answered.

"Well this card allows us both to draw til we hold six." Dan said as they both drew full hands as Dan sees he draw Paladin of Dark Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Fusion, Negate Attack, Mild Turkey, and Ghost Beef, "Hm... First I'll activate Red-Eyes Spirit!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It summons back a Red-Eyes!" Dan called as Yusei nodded allowing it, "So now Red-Eyes Black Dragon come back!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"I activate Stardust Warrior's ability!" Yusei called surprising them, "When you Special Summon a monster I can tribute this card to negate the summon, and destroy it!"

Stardust Warrior vanished but since it's ability is negated it didn't stop Red-Eyes' summoning as Dan blinked totally confused, "Why do that? Isn't that effect negated?"

"Yes. You can still use cards, and effects that are negated using their maintenance costs, or requirements to your advantage." Yusei answered as Dan blinked, "It's with Stardust Wish!"

* * *

 _Stardust Wish_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, if a "Stardust" Synchro Monster you control is Tributed to activate its own effect (except during the Damage Step): You can target that monster; Special Summon it. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by battle while in Attack Position._

* * *

"Once every turn if a monster that has 'Stardust' in it's name is tributed to activate it's effect that monster is instantly summoned back to my field! You can't activate cards against this effect!" Yusei called shocking them, "Revive Stardust Warrior!"

Stardust Warrior reappeared regaining it's abilities since it was just summoned back.

"And monsters summoned by this can't be destroyed in battle while in attack mode!" Yusei added to further make it tougher.

"So it can put a stop to Dan special summoning two times each turn now along with that Shooting Quasar stopping one of Dan's effects that can attack two times with over 4000 points?" Yuya asked completely shocked.

"That's so powerful!" Aura cried holding her head.

"Dan... This is gonna be your biggest challenge..." Declan said seeing this narrowing his eyes Yusei's skills before mildly impressed with him.

"How broken is that deck!? It's mildly ridiculous!" Sylvio cried jaw-dropping with Quattro mildly shocked with Yusei's talents.

Riley looked worried placing her hands on her chest really worried for Dan. Yusei is definitely proving he is so strong against opponents by summoning a Level 12 Synchro Monster that needs at least 3 Synchros to summon which is a very difficult thing to accomplish on his first turn, summoning a level 10 that has the same monster restriction with just 1 Spell Card that treats it as a Synchro Summon easily, and now had used it's effect to not only use Stardust Wish to revive it but also regain it's special abilities so now Dan is faced with a tough battle even since Necroid Synchro's effect treats it's summon as a Synchro Summon so Stardust Warrior reviving will be a piece of cake for now on.

 ** _"...Dan... This is the power of one of the main heroes of the franchise."_** Ray said in awe by Yusei's skills, and smarts.

* * *

Meanwhile in Roget's office he was sneering looking frustrated, "This is why I did not want Yusei to participate. His skills are unlike anyone else's in this Dimension, and can form powerful lockdown real easily it's like nothing fazes him!"

Sayer watched on with a frown. It was his suggestion that Yusei participate as both a way to deal with Dan, and fill the empty spot to have an even number of contestants since Yusei is so powerful, and can make a great performance but from seeing this kind of play he is not so sure about it, and seems like Yusei will be even more trouble then he's worth.

 _...Looks like he better start studying Yusei to counter his Deck's weaknesses early._

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 ** _"And dear me everyone! Yusei has gotten a powerful play against Dan Kizami here, and who knows what can happen now with Stardust Warrior now stopping Dan from Special Summoning two times, and Shooting Quasar attacking two times, and can stop one of Dan's effects every turn! Not only that but Scrap-Iron Scarecrow can also stop one of Dan's attacks as long as it's around!"_** Melissa Trail cried also really shocked seeing this, **_"Can Dan managed to find a way to break it!?"  
_**

Dan watched in complete shock before he grinned, "There's always a way to break combos like this. And I'll show ya! First I activate the Ritual Spell, Dark Dragon Ritual!"

* * *

 _Dark Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Dark Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"By sacrificing Red-Eyes, I can Ritual Summon!" Dan called as Red-Eyes vanished, "So now I Ritual Summon, Paladin of Dark Dragon!"

Dark Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Paladin of Dark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dark Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". You can only use this effect of "Paladin of Dark Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I activate Stardust Warrior's ability to sacrifice it, and negate that summon!" Yusei called as Paladin vanished with Stardust Warrior.

Dan called, "I activate Keeper's ability! Since a dragon was destroyed or sent to the graveyard, I can summon this card from the graveyard!"

Keeper of the Shrine appeared ready.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"And next I'll tribute Keeper since he counts as two sacrifices to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Dan called as Keeper vanished showing Darkness Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"And now I use Darkness Dragon's ability to summon a Dragon from my hand or graveyard!" Dan called as Darkness Dragon glowed roaring, "That is if you'll allow it."

"Go ahead." Yusei told him as Keeper of the Shrine appeared again ready.

Dan then called, "I now activate Scale 4, Ghost Beef, and Scale 7 Mild Turkey in the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared raising up.

* * *

 _Ghost Beef_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can roll a six-sided die. Until the end of this turn, increase this card's Pendulum Scale by that number (max. 10)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The Ghost of Christmas Dinner._

* * *

 _Mild Turkey_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Winged Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can roll a six-sided die. Until the end of this turn, reduce this card's Pendulum Scale by that number (min. 1)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The taste of victory will bowl you over._

* * *

 _ **"And Dan is also Pendulum Summoning!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing that.

"I activate Mild Turkey's Pendulum Ability! By rolling a dice it's scale lowers by the result!" Dan called as a dice appeared, "Ghost Dice!"

The dice rolled before getting 5.

"Mild Turkey's Scale turns to 2!" Dan called to Yusei.

 _Mild Turkey: **(PS: 7 - 5 = 3)**_

"Ghost Beef has the same instead it increases!" Dan called as another dice appeared for him to use, "Ghost Dice!"

The dice rolled before landing on 3.

"Ghost Beef's scale shifts to 7 like that." Dan said to Yusei with a smile.

 _Ghost Beef: **(PS: 4 + 3 = 7)**_

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 2, and 6 at the same time!" Dan called to Yusei, "Monsters of the different Dimensions, and Times! Join through this world here to protect all those! Pendulum Summon! Join us my monsters!"

The portal spew a portal.

"The level 3 Hallohallo!" Dan called as his Tuner reappeared ready, "And now level 3 Hallohallo tunes level 4 Keeper!"

The two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Cosmic Spirits rise to this battle here, and now to revive all in this battle! Join forth to protect the helpless! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Shooting Riser Dragon!" Dan chanted as to his call was a white dragon flying in soaring in.

* * *

 _Shooting Riser Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY, whose Level is lower than this card's on the field, and if you do, reduce this card's Level by that monster's, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot activate the effects of monsters with the same name the sent monster had in the GY. You can only use this effect of "Shooting Riser Dragon" once per turn. Once per Chain, during your opponent's Main Phase, you can (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control._

* * *

"That's a new one..." Yuya admitted.

"When Shooting Riser is Synchro Summoned, I can send Tiger Dragon from my Deck to the graveyard to lower it's level by Tiger Dragon's!" Dan called as the card was discarded.

 _Shooting Riser: **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)**_

"Hm... Wait Dan is that a-"

"Yep! Level 1 Shooting Riser tunes level 10 Darkness Metal Dragon!" Dan called as the two flew up shocking all.

 **(LV: 1 + 10 = 11)**

"Dragon from Space! Space through to protect the stars by devouring their negative energy! Synchro Summon! Level 11, Star Eater!" Dan called as a red long serpent dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Star Eater_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

They all looked shocked seeing this Synchro Summon which is more then a match against Stardust Warrior. And along with that Dan had summoned a Synchro Tuner of his own.

"See Star Eater's power! When he's Synchro Summoned cards, and effects don't activate!" Dan called as Star Eater glowed bright over the field as Yusei grunted as Dan called, "And now Dragocytos attack Shooting Quasar!"

Dragocytos charged in at Shooting Quasar as Yusei called, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to stop the attack!"

"Huh, what gives?" Tate asked seeing that, "I thought Star Eater stops cards from activating."

"Maybe but it's only after it's summoned. Only during a phase." Kit explained having encountered Star Eater before, "Star Eater's only good thing comes from doing a phase without consequences, and when it attacks it can't be effected by effects."

Dan called grabbing an Action Card at the last second, "Well I knew you would do that so I got a Invisibility here!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"With it it can't be targeted for effects!" Dan called as Dragocytos struck Shooting Quasar hard as it roared in agony exploding in a big explosion, "I had to wait until the last second to use it since Shooting Quasar will stop it."

"Well still as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is activated it sets itself instead of going to the graveyard." Yusei said as the trap set before grinning, "But it wasn't enough."

"What?" Dan asked before they from the smoke something shot out as they see something flying around the arena before what stopped above Yusei was a new huge white dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"_  
 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this_ _effect._

* * *

"Shooting Star Dragon now?" Dan asked in shock.

"When Shooting Quasar Dragon leaves the field, I can automatically summon Shooting Star Dragon to take his place!" Yusei explained as Dan grunted.

 ** _"From one powerful dragon to the next. But since it wasn't properly summoned then it's ability to negate an attack can't assist him much."_** Ray told Dan having been told of Shooting Star Dragon before saying, **_"Still he has a multiple attacker, and can stop both an attack, and an effect that destroys a card."_**

 _'And on top of that he has Stardust Warrior that can stop two Special Summons at one turn due to Stardust Wish.'_ Dan added in his hand before taking Negate Attack placing it down, "I place one card down, and end my turn!"

"During this end phase due to Stardust Warrior's ability it revives!" Yusei reminded as Stardust Warrior appeared again ready.

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw! And you gave me a hand to work with." Yusei told him drawing making 7 cards, "First off I activate Synchro Chase!"

* * *

 _Synchro Chase_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the effect activations of your Synchro Monsters with "Warrior", "Synchron" or "Stardust" in their original names. If you Synchro Summon a "Warrior", "Synchron" or "Stardust" Synchro Monster: You can target 1 monster in your GY used as its material; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Synchro Chase" once per turn._

* * *

"You can't activate cards against the effects of my Synchron, Warriors, or Stardust Synchro Monsters! And once per turn if I Synchro Summon one of those monsters, I can summon one of the monsters used in defense mode!" Yusei called as Dan grunted hearing that, "Then by discarding Nitro Synchron with it, Junk Converter adds Jet Synchron to my hand! Now I activate the Warrior Returning Alive!"

* * *

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"It takes a Warrior from my graveyard, and add it to my hand!" Yusei said adding a card, "And the card, I chose is Junk Synchron!"

One of his first tuners appeared ready.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon Junk Converter from the graveyard!" Yusei called as a near outdated looking robot appeared from Junk Synchron's help.

* * *

 _Junk Converter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _You can discard this card and 1 Tuner; add 1 "Synchron" monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: You can target 1 Tuner in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Junk Converter" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Junk Converter!" Yusei called as the two flew up tuning together.

 **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

At that a purple more powerful version of Junk Synchron appeared ready letting out a battle cry.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you currently control._

* * *

"Junk Warrior..." Dan said in awe seeing it from wanting to face it one day.

Yusei called, "Don't stare too much cause I'm not done! Synchro Chase summons back Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron appeared again ready.

"Then as Junk Converter was used for a Synchro Summon, I can summon a Tuner from the graveyard but it cannot access it's abilities this turn! Revive Nitro Synchron!" Yusei called as a gasoline like robot appeared.

* * *

 _Nitro Synchron_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Nitro" Synchro Monster: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now level 2 Nitro Synchron tunes level 5 Junk Warrior!" Yusei called as the two flew up awing them.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

At that a gray warrior appeared looking tough.

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during the next attack this turn involving this card, during damage calculation only. If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Attack Position, then this card can make a second attack in a row, on that monster._

* * *

"Nitro Synchron's ability activates! When it's used to Synchro Summon a Nitro I can draw a card!" Yusei called drawing before looking to Dan, "Stardust Warrior, and Shooting Quasar are not the only cards your facing here! Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes level 7 Nitro Warrior!"

 _ **"And yet another level 10 Synchro!"**_ Melissa Trail cried as the two flew tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Gathering desires rise to create a new force, transform into the space satellite to destroy steel! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear, Satellite Warrior!"

At that what appeared was a warrior with Satellite wings on it's back resembling a Satellite itself, wearing white, and yellow armor having green rockets on it's shins, and two wedges on it's shoulders, and red eyes to complete the look.

* * *

 _Satellite Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of Synchro Monsters in your GY; destroy them, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK for each card destroyed. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed: You can Special Summon up to 3 Level 8 or lower "Warrior", "Synchron", and/or "Stardust" Synchro Monsters with different names from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Satellite Warrior" once per turn._

* * *

"That's another I never seen before..." Dan said seeing it, "A level 10 that has 2500 attack points..."

 ** _"Then it must have a really powerful ability."_** Ray said seeing that having a bad feeling.

Yusei called, "Here's Satellite Warrior's special ability! When it's Synchro Summoned, any number of your cards equal to the amount of Synchro Monsters in my graveyard are destroyed!"

"Say what!?" Dan asked in shock.

"Wait, how many does he have?" Tate asked meekly.

"He first summoned Junk Archer, Armory Arm, Formula Synchron, and Shooting Quasar Dragon, banished Armory Arm to summon Stardust Warrior, and then had Junk Warrior, and Nitro Warrior so five... That means-" Yuya realized shocked.

"All five of Dan's cards!" Allie cried in disbelief.

"Go Satellite Ray!" Yusei called as Satellite Warrior build power with it's Satellite Wings building power before firing a blast with it's hands striking Dan's field vaporizing all the cards on his field from Dragocytos, Star Eater, his face-down Negate Attack, and two Pendulum Cards, "And for each card destroyed by this ability Satellite Warrior gets 1000 points stronger!"

 _Satellite Warrior: **(ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 5) = 7500)**_

 _ **"You've got to be kidding me... First a level 12 Synchro Monster that has 4000 points that can attack multiple times on his first turn, and then this warrior that can destroy multiple cards, and gain great attack power?"**_ Ray asked dumbfounded, and flabbergasted not believing what she is seeing.

"And now Dan with your field empty it's only the work of the Action Card that can help ya!" Yusei called as Dan head for an Action Card, "Shooting Star Dragon attack him directly!"

Shooting Star Dragon charged in Dan as he reached for an Action Card.

* * *

 **Does Yusei have Dan in checkmate? Or can Dan pull a comeback against Yusei with those three Synchros on the field at once? Dan is at a tough situation here but can Dan managed to avoid being done in? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


	63. Team Match! Battling the Nordic Gods!

**Okay let's see what questions are here today.**

 _Question 1 from Ulrich362:_

Dan after dueling Yusei here which protagonist of the seven would you want to duel next?

 **Dan:** Yuma Tsukumo. He's such a fun guy to be around with!

 _Question 2 from Royal2:_

Dear dan do you think that Celina will get overprotective of you?

 **Dan:** I think so. Celina is protective about me.

 _Question 3 from Unknowedz:_

Dan, did you already know the existence of Shooting quasar dragon since it was never shown in 5Ds dub?

 **Dan:** No, I don't... Why did they never show it? It would've been so awesome.

 **We're back on Dan's match against Yusei. He's in a big pickle, and knowing Ulrich he's say that's putting it lightly. Dan is against three powerful Synchro Monsters with multiple attacks, and can stop Special Summoning twice along with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Can Dan manage to beat this or will Yusei achieve victory? Let's see.**

 **Summary:** _Dan's match with Yusei had taken a hard turn as Yusei summons powerful monsters to battle Dan, and had dominated the field with his new monster, "Satellite Warrior". But Dan refuses to go down without a fight determined to get pass Yusei, and continue on to battle Roget for him to take responsibility for his actions. Just when Dan began to lose hope, Ray steps in._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ascension of the Dragons:**_

 _ **"Whoa nelly! Yusei didn't waste any time, and called forth his ultimate monster! The Shooting Quasar Dragon!"** Melissa Trail declared from seeing Shooting Quasar before it shifted to Dragocytos, _**_"And Dan had summoned a mega monster of his own ready to combat the Shooting Quasar Dragon!"_**

 _The scene shifts to Yusei activating Necroid Synchro as he told Dan, "With this card by banishing monsters from the graveyard that includes a Tuner, and at least two non-Tuners, I can summon a Stardust Synchro Monster treating it as a Synchro Summon!"_

 _"Wha!? A Synchro Summon from the graveyard!?" Dan asked in shock as Stardust Warrior appeared._

 _The scene cuts to Dragocytos attacking, and destroying Shooting Quasar Dragon as Shooting Star Dragon burst out roaring as Yusei explained, "When Shooting Quasar Dragon leaves the field, I can automatically summon Shooting Star Dragon to take his place!"_

 _"Synchro Summon! Appear, Satellite Warrior!"_

 _It shifts to Satellite Warrior appeared readying to battle as Yusei explained,_ _"When it's Synchro Summoned, any number of your cards equal to the amount of Synchro Monsters in my graveyard are destroyed!"_

 _Satellite Warrior fired a blast that destroyed Dan's field at that as Dan reached for an Action Card while Shooting Star charged at him._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: Hyper Drive)**

 **Going fast makes me feel alive.**  
 **My heart beats in hyper drive.**  
 **Do you think you can win?**  
 **Only if I lose.**  
 **Just let destiny choose.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.**  
 **It's a blur... as I go by.**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **I can hear you breathin'.**  
 **I can see you comin'.**  
 **I can feel the wind.**  
 **It's blowing me around.**

 **See the sun arising.**  
 **Fire in the sky.**  
 **Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Scream by TFK)**

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Yusei 3rd Turn:

It is Yusei's battle phase now with Shooting Star Dragon attacking directly. Yusei has five cards in his hand with Satellite Warrior, Stardust Warrior, Shooting Star Dragon, Synchro Chase, and Stardust Wish face-up with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow set on the field with Crossover Acceleration active.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"_  
 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this_ _effect._

* * *

 _Stardust Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, if your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s): You can Tribute this card; negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster(s). During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this face-up card you control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Warrior" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

 _Stardust Wish_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, if a "Stardust" Synchro Monster you control is Tributed to activate its own effect (except during the Damage Step): You can target that monster; Special Summon it. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by battle while in Attack Position._

* * *

 _Synchro Chase_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the effect activations of your Synchro Monsters with "Warrior", "Synchron" or "Stardust" in their original names. If you Synchro Summon a "Warrior", "Synchron" or "Stardust" Synchro Monster: You can target 1 monster in your GY used as its material; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Synchro Chase" once per turn._

* * *

 _Satellite Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of Synchro Monsters in your GY; destroy them, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK for each card destroyed. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed: You can Special Summon up to 3 Level 8 or lower "Warrior", "Synchron", and/or "Stardust" Synchro Monsters with different names from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Satellite Warrior" once per turn._

* * *

Meanwhile Dan has no cards on his field with only Red-Eyes Fusion in his hand reaching for an Action Card before grinning as Keeper appeared to guard him.

* * *

 _Keeper of the Shrine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn._

* * *

"What?" Yusei asked surprised as Shooting Star Dragon stopped it's attack.

Dan explained, "Remember Yusei? When a Dragon is destroyed by battle or sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can summon Keeper from the graveyard or hand to defend me!"

"Well I activate Stardust Warrior's ability to negate the summon!" Yusei countered as Warrior vanished taking Keeper of the Shrine with it, "And due to Stardust Wish, Stardust Warrior rises again!"

Stardust Warrior appeared again before the three were trapped in chains.

"What now?" Yusei asked surprised.

"It's this!"

He looked to see Dan used an Action Card with a grin.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Battle Lock keeps your monsters from attacking this turn!" Dan smiled, "This turn to survive was a tricky, and a gamble. I had activated Keeper's ability, and waited at the right moment to summon it to catch you off-guard, and then while your distracted by it, I was able to grab an Action Card, and use it!"

Yusei couldn't help but grin hearing this far more impressed by Dan's skills, and smarts. It's like he's dueling himself. With that Yusei admitted, "Well not bad Dan. Your more smart then I'd imagine. Well if that's the case I'll lay this face-down."

A set card appeared with Synchro Chase, Stardust Wish, and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow with a zone to grabbed an Action Card.

 ** _"And Dan barely escaped that one! But with three powerful Synchro Monsters on his tail can he managed to make a comeback!?"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this as they watched.

"Dan managed to get away by the skin of his teeth." Yuya grunted, "Come on Dan."

"Dan we believe in you!" Celina cried.

Dan 3rd Turn:

 _'The only card in my hand is Red-Eyes Fusion... If I don't get what I need then this could be the end... This draw maybe my last.'_ Dan thought now starting to lose hope reaching for his top card.

 ** _"Aw Dan what you thinking?"_**

Surprised he looked to see Ray giving him a sly grin, "Ray?"

 ** _"You wanted to duel the best, and now you got it so why acting like that?"_** Ray asked him with a smile which made him blink, **_"Your having a fun time against him are ya?"_**

"Y-Yeah." Dan nodded to her.

 ** _"So what is the reason for acting like that? Your having fun, and that's why your dueling him. Winning or losing that doesn't matter at the slightest."_** Ray smiled to him, **_"You wanted to battle with all your strength, and that's what will keep you going! Now show Yusei what you got!"_**

Motivated by Ray's words Dan grinned before nodding, "Okay you got it! My turn draw!"

Dan drew as he looked to see before calling, "First I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Dan drew looking before riding to an Action Card which Yusei noticed before riding to an Action Card grabbing it, _'No Action... When he uses an Action Card, I'll use this.'_

"Okay Yusei get ready." Dan grinned as Yusei blinked, "I send this Action Card to the graveyard to activate Special Hurricane!"

* * *

 _Special Hurricane_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field._

* * *

"He has a card like Special Hurricane?" Crow asked in shock.

"You know what this does. By discarding a card all Special Summoned monsters are instantly destroyed!" Dan called as a hurricane burst out, "And don't think I forgotten about Shooting Star! Forbidden Chalice!"

* * *

 _Forbidden Chalice_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"Shooting Star gains 400 points, but it cannot use it's abilities!" Dan called as Yusei grunted, "Not only that Stardust Warrior can only stop Special Summons!"

 _Shooting Star Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 + 400 = 3700)**_

The hurricane struck the three warriors destroying them in a big explosion.

 _ **"And Dan... Took all three out in one go!"**_ Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"Alright nice one Dan!" Riley smiled seeing this.

Yusei grinned, "Well Dan I'm impressed. But that triggers something you should know."

"Huh?" Dan asked curious.

"First when Satellite Warrior is destroyed when Synchro Summoned, I can summon three Synchron, Stardust, or Warrior Synchro Monsters from the graveyard!" Yusei called, "So I'll bring back Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior, and Formula Synchron!"

The three mentioned monsters appeared ready.

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during the next attack this turn involving this card, during damage calculation only. If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Attack Position, then this card can make a second attack in a row, on that monster._

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you currently control._

* * *

 _Formula Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. Once per Chain, during your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Finally as Stardust Warrior is sent to the graveyard by your effect, I can summon a level 8 or lower Warrior from my Deck to the field, and treat it like I'm Synchro Summoning it!" Yusei called, "So I'll summon out Stardust Charge Warrior!"

A green warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Stardust Charge Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Stardust Charge Warrior" once per turn. This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each._

* * *

"And when this is summoned by a Synchro Summon I can draw another card!" Yusei called drawing.

"Whoa your more amazing then I thought Yusei!" Dan smiled as Yusei grinned.

"Well this here is bound to happen right? During your turn Formula Synchron tunes level 6 Charge Warrior!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon!"

At that a white, and pale green dragon emerged roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your GY._

* * *

"Stardust!" Dan grinned in awe.

"Don't forget Synchro Chase's effect summons back Formula Synchron!" Yusei called summoning the card in defense mode.

"Okay Yusei. Your gonna need what ya got! Cause, I activate Red-Eyes Fusion!" Dan called activating a spell.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I can fusion summon a monster using monsters from my Deck, hand, or field, but I can't summon anything else but I can still set monsters!" Dan called as Red-Eyes fused with Summoned Skull.

"Dragon with Gleaming Red Eyes! Join together with the fiend to protect the other worlds! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

Black Skull Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_  
 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"And now this will get real!" Dan grinned.

Yusei grinned back, "Before that I use Formula Synchron's ability again!"

"What?" Dan asked in shock as Synchron flew up with Stardust Dragon.

 **(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"Dan meet your last obstacle! Shooting Star Dragon T.G. - Expansion!" Yusei called as a new version of Shooting Star appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon T.G. - Expansion_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _When a monster effect is activated that targets a monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Tuner from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each of the following effects of "Shooting Star Dragon T.G. - Expansion" once per turn._  
 _● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can negate the attack._  
 _● During your opponent's turn, if this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 2 Synchro Monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Another strong Synchro?" Yuya asked in shock, "How many more does Yusei have?"

"Whoa Yusei that's a strong monster!" Dan grinned, "Well now Archfiend will attack your monster! And I activate High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon: **(ATK: 3200 + 1000 = 4200)**_

Black Skull Dragon charged a blast firing as Yusei went to activate something but couldn't, "Huh?"

"When Black Skull Dragon battles you cannot use effects against him!" Dan answered with a grin as the attack connected to Yusei's new monster destroying it, and finally dealing damage. **(Yusei: 3100)**

 ** _"And Dan is fighting back at long last!"_** Melissa Trail called seeing this.

"And at the end of the battle Black Skull Dragon's ability deals you damage equal to Red-Eyes's attack points by shuffling him back to the Deck!" Dan called shuffling the card as Black Skull Dragon fired another blast which hit Yusei as he grunted. **(Yusei: 0700)** "Alright that'll end this turn."

"Well before that, I use Expansion's ability! By sacrificing two Synchro Monsters from my field, I can summon it back!" Yusei revealed as Junk Warrior, and Nitro Warrior vanished as Expansion popped out roaring.

 ** _"And Yusei is fighting back as well! Dan finally managed to deal Yusei damage, and plow through his assault with a new monster!"_** Melissa Trail called as Black Skull Dragon roared as Expansion roared as well, **_"What can Yusei do here!?"_**

"Yusei had used 11 Synchro Monsters in this match." Crow said at this, "Formula Synchron, Junk Archer, Armory Arm, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Stardust Warrior, Shooting Star Dragon, Satellite Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior, Stardust Dragon, and even Expansion. Dan is no ordinary Duelist if he is able to hold off against that many of them."

"Yeah a really strong guy." Luna admitted in awe.

* * *

 **Dan: 2000**

 **Yusei: 0700**

* * *

Yusei 4th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yusei called drawing looking as Dan watched, "First, I activate Stardust Flash!"

* * *

 _Stardust Flash_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Stardust" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with it, I can summon back Stardust Warrior!" Yusei called as Warrior appeared agan, "And now Expansion attack!"

Expansion charged at Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as Dan took an Action Card, "Due to Black Skull Dragon's ability you can't use cards or effects! Meanwhile, I use Choice Choice to negate it's destruction!"

* * *

 _Choice Choice_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
 _● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"But you still take damage!" Yusei reminded as Dan grunted. **(Dan: 1900)** "I place 1 card down, and it's your turn Dan."

Dan 4th Turn:

 _'He isn't kidding when he said last obstacle... This match sure is making us use a lot of our strength right Ray?'_ Dan asked Ray with a smile.

 ** _"Yeah it does."_** Ray smiled nodding.

"Okay draw!" Dan called drawing looking to see it's Kuribohrn, "Alright Archfiend Dragon attack Stardust Warrior!"

The Dragon charged a blast attacking Warrior vaporizing it as Yusei grunted. **(Yusei: 0500)**

"And like before you take damage!" Dan called shuffling his second Red-Eyes as Archfiend Black Skull fired a blast.

"Not this time! I activate Scrap-Iron Signal!" Yusei called using his new face-down.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Signal_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a monster effect, while you control a Synchro Monster that lists a Synchro Monster as material: Negate the activation, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Scrap-Iron Signal" per turn._

* * *

"This negates your monster's effect while I have a Synchro Monster that uses a Synchro Monster in it's summoning!" Yusei called as the blast was blocked, "After that this card is set!"

Signal was set.

 _'Not just Scarecrow but also Signal.'_ Dan thought seeing this, "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Dan: 1900**

 **Yusei: 0700**

* * *

Yusei 5th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yusei called drawing, "And I'll use Effect Veiler effect in my hand! By discarding this card Black Skull Dragon's effects are negated! That means, I can use Action Cards to counter!"

Dan grunted at that.

"And now Expansion attack Black Skull Dragon!" Yusei called as his dragon charged at Dan's dragon striking it, and destroying it as he grunted while Keeper appeared from it's ability. **(Dan: 1800)** "I'll end my turn."

Dan grinned before saying, "Yusei take a took at this!"

"Huh?" Yusei asked as Dan discarded a card.

"By discarding Kuribohrn from my hand, I can summon back Skull Dragon!" Dan called as his dragon appeared again roaring as they grunted.

Dan 5th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Dan called drawing as he turned to Yusei as they stared at each other before Dan grinned, "Yusei your a great opponent... You didn't held back."

Yusei grinned, "Same thing to you. But one of all will be walking away."

"Yeah. Black Skull Dragon attack!" Dan called as his dragon charged, "I activate Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It halves your dragon' points!" Dan called as Expansion's strength was sapped. **(ATK: 3300 / 2 = 1650)**

Black Skull Dragon fired a blast as Yusei watched closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Dan: 1800**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Dan wins the duel!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget let out a nasty smirk, "I didn't think this brat can be able to defeat Yusei. Well including Yusei wasn't a problem after all, and now we just need to get the rest of the Lancers out of the way. You, and Sergey should prepare yourselves for up ahead."

"Yes. And I'll make sure those two will regret picking up a Duel Disk by the time I'm done with them." Sayer smirked as he walked out to find Sergey.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Dan was given a water from Riley drinking it as Dan sighed, "Man that was one tough battle of mine."

"Yeah your pretty strong. If that Shrine wasn't in your graveyard you would not be able to win." Quattro said with a grin.

Dan rubbed his head sheepish as they laughed together before Melissa Trail announced, **_"And with that last move Dan had triumph over Yusei, and now it seals him as the forth competitor to advance to the Friendship Cup's Round 4!"_**

Dan's picture appeared with Sayer, Yuya, and Sergey for the next round.

 _ **"But first there is the Team Matches, and you all know what that means! All of you better get ready!"** _Melissa Trail smiled as they watched seeing this.

"Hey Dan!"

Hearing that they looked to see Team Ragnarok approaching with Broder grinning.

"It's pretty impressive you defeated Yusei." Halldor said to him, "We came to wish you luck cause your up against us next."

"Well... Do you all run Decks involving what that Synchro Monster Broder used?" Yuya asked them.

The black, and brown haired man answered, "Yes we do. The Nordic Gods."

With that they shows 1 Synchro Monster each.

Halldor has Odin, Father of the Aesir.

Broder has Loki, Lord of the Aesir.

And the man has Thor, Lord of the Aesir.

"The Nordic Gods themselves." Dan said seeing this, "Their some of the most powerful Synchro Monsters known."

Odin glowed as Halldor blinked, and said to Dan, "The Nordic Gods are deeming you worthy of battling them. Make sure to follow their expectations."

Dan blinked in shock before nodding as Team Ragnarok walked off, "...Guys we are in for a really tough battle. The Nordic Gods are expecting us to battle them with all we got."

"If that's the case then I'll be in the team in this Team Match." Declan decided on that, "Dan who will be in this other match?"

Dan gave thought before asking, "Moon Shadow?"

"I will give this match everything, I can muster." Moon Shadow said bowing the ninja way as Dan smiled.

* * *

 _Later..._

 ** _"And now we are here for our Team Matches! And our first match will be the Team from Sweeden, Team Ragnarok!"_** Melissa Trail declared as the crowd cheered, **_"And then a Team that is unknown, Team Lancers!"_**

They watch on as Moon Shadow readied a blue Turbo Dueling Uniform with LID on it with the baton wearing a helmet as Dan said to Moon Shadow, "Be careful, Moon Shadow. The Nordic Gods are really powerful, and difficult to defeat."

"I know you told us." Moon Shadow nodded to that before riding beside the first wheeler which was the man named, Dragan.

"The Gods hold a lot of expectations for you, and your team. So don't hold back." Dragan told Moon Shadow as their decks were shuffled as Moon Shadow nodded.

 ** _"Alright Duelists let's start the team match with Action Speed World!"_** Melissa Trail called as the Team Field Spell appeared.

* * *

 _Action Speed World_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, during each player's Standby Phase: Each player places an Action Counter on their copies of this card_ _(max. 12 each). During either player's turn, a player can activate one of these effects based by how many Action Counters are on this card once per turn:  
_ _● 4: Discard 1 Action Card from your hand, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Action Counter on this card.  
_ _● 6: You can pick up another Action Card in addition to another one you already have in your hand.  
_ _● 8: If a monster in your possession is destroyed by battle, or by an opponents card effect, and sent to the GY, discard two Action Cards from your hand: Special Summon that monster from your GY, ignoring summoning conditions.  
_ _● 10: Reveal all Action Cards with different names from your hand, and target 1 monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK.  
_ _If a player has their LP turn to zero they have 5 seconds to grab an Action Card, if they do they gain 1000 LP. This effect can only be used if they have 7 or more Action Counters. If a player takes battle or effect damage for every 1000 damage they took remove 1 Action Counter from this card._

* * *

Once that was activated the countdown begin as they watch.

 _ **"3... 2... 1... Go!"**_

"LET'S RIDE!"

The two shot off riding as Dragan got ahead going first.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Sick of It (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 0**

 **Team Ragnarok: 3**

 **Dragan: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 0**

 **Let the** **duel** **begin!**

* * *

Dragan 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Ragnarok's Action Counters: 1)**

"I'm up first!" Dragan called drawing looking over before saying, "I place 1 monster face-down, and set three cards. Your turn."

Moon Shadow 1st Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Ragnarok's Action Counters: 2)**

"My turn, I draw!" Moon Shadow called drawing, "And now I summon Upstart Golden Ninja!"

Golden Ninja appeared ready.

* * *

 _Upstart Golden Ninja_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 Trap from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position or face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"And now I discard a trap card from my hand to summon a level 4 or lower Ninja from my Deck!" Moon Shadow called discarding a card, "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

Hanzo appeared readying himself.

* * *

 _Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Flip or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninja" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo"._

* * *

"Whenever this card is Special Summoned, I can take a Ninja from my graveyard, and add it to my hand." Moon Shadow said adding a card, "And now I overlay both of my monsters!"

The two flew up overlaying.

"Ninja Master of Blades! Join to be as swift as a gale to cut through your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Blade Armor Ninja!" Moon Shadow called as a ninja having two swords appeared.

* * *

 _Blade Armor Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 "Ninja" monster you control; it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Dragan let out an interested hum as Moon Shadow called, "I activate Blade Armor Ninja's Special Ability! It uses an Overlay Unit to allow Armor Ninja to attack twice!"

Blade Armor Ninja took a unit in one of it's swords. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"And now Blade Armor Ninja attack!" Moon Shadow called as Armor Ninja slashed Dragan's monster showing it's a white goat monster.

"What you attacked was my Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!" Dragan called before two hairless sheep appeared, "And since you destroyed it, I can summon two Nordic Beast Tokens!"

* * *

 _Nordic Beast Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts"._

* * *

"He instantly summoned two monsters to defend himself." Yuya said seeing that.

Moon Shadow called, "Blade Armor Ninja attack the token at the left!"

Armor Ninja charged striking the token destroying it only for Dragan to call, "Gee thanks! Cause since you just destroyed a monster in battle, I can summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts in defense mode!"

At that a brown ram creature appeared in place.

* * *

 _Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, when this Defense Position card on the field is changed to face-up Attack Position: You can Special Summon 1 "Nordic Beast" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts"._

* * *

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Moon Shadow ended.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 2**

 **Team Ragnarok: 3**

 **Dragan: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 2**

* * *

Dragan 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Ragnarok's Action Counters: 3)**

"It's my turn! I draw!" Dragan called drawing, "And I switch Tanngnjostr in attack mode!"

The ram stood up at that.

"And when Tanngnjostr switch battle modes, I can summon Gulfaxed of the Nordic Beasts from my Deck!" Dragan added as a black horse with a yellow mane appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Gulfaxed of the Nordic Beasts_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls a Synchro Monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"There it is. Dragan's Tuner for Thor." Dan grunted seeing this.

"And now level 4 Guldfaxe tunes level 3 Tanngnjostr, and level 3 Nordic Beast Token!" Dragan called as the three flew synchronizing while a rune in his eye glowed.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 + 3 = 10)**

"When the door to the world opens, the ancient war god will raise up his Magical Hammer! Shake the earth and appear with the roaring thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

At that what was lowered was a huge warrior wielding a hammer, and having on armor.

* * *

 _Thor, Lord of the Aesir_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner from your GY; Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So that's... Dragan's Nordic God." Yuto said grunting.

 _ **"I am sensing incredible power coming from that monster."**_ Ray admitted to Dan, **_"Has anyone actually been able to conquer this behemoth?"_**

 _'Team 5D's did before.'_ Dan answered to her, _'Well Jack only took him down one time, Crow defeated it twice, and Yusei twice in their match against Team Ragnarok in the WRGP. I hope Moon Shadow can deal with him.'_

 _'3500 attack points... If I'm careful it could wipe me out easily.'_ Moon Shadow thought to himself looking up at the Nordic God.

"I activate the face-down, Solemn Authority!" Dragan called.

* * *

 _Solemn Authority_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 "Aesir" monster you control; it cannot be targeted by other card effects while this card is on the field. Send this card to the GY during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation._

* * *

"As long as this card is on the field, Thor cannot be targeted by any card effects! But I have to send this card to the graveyard during my second Standby Phase." Dragan told Moon Shadow who grunted, "And now Thor attack Blade Armor Ninja!"

Thor raised his hammer as Moon Shadow called, "I activate the trap, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing!"

* * *

 _Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if you control a "Ninja" monster: You can flip this card face-up; negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. While this card is face-up on the field and you control a "Ninja" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions._

* * *

"When you attack while I have a Ninja, I can negate that attack!" Moon Shadow called as the attack struck a barrier, "The battle is then over, and as long as I have a Ninja your monsters can't change battle mode!"

"Not bad. I end my turn." Dragan ended as they turned over a curve looking on.

Moon Shadow 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Ragnarok's Action Counters: 4)**

"My turn draw!" Moon Shadow drew looking before saying, "I summon Twilight Ninja Kagen!"

A ninja appeared ready.

* * *

 _Twilight Ninja Kagen_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Ninja" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, when your "Ninja" monster declares an attack: You can make that monster gain 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Ninja" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now by sacrificing this card, I can give Blade Armor Ninja 800 attack points!" Moon Shadow called as Blade Armor Ninja glowed before jumping up exprtly finding an Action Card, and hopped back on his Duel Runner. **(ATK: 2200 + 800 = 3000)** "And now I activate High Dive!"

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now Blade Armor Ninja gains 1000 points!" Moon Shadow called as Armor Ninja glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)** "And by using an Overlay Unit, Blade Armor Ninja can attack twice this turn!"

Armor Ninja took another Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Double Attacker with 4000 points. The first round goes to us!" Yuya grinned as Dan looked focused on something.

"The first attack! Blade Armor Ninja attacks Thor!" Moon Shadow called as Armor Nina charged slashing Thor as it shattered while Dragan grunted. **(Dragan: 3500)** "And now Armor Ninja attacks directly!"

Armor Ninja charged before Dragan called, "I activate the trap, Nordic Relic Laevateinn!"

* * *

 _Nordic Relic Laevateinn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field that destroyed a monster by battle this turn; destroy it. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"It destroys any monster that destroyed a monster in battle this turn!" Dragan grinned shocking them, "But wanna know what the best part is? You can't activate cards against this effects!"

"Then Blade Armor Ninja is..." Moon Shadow trailed off in shock.

"Yep! Going boom!" Dragan called as Blade Armor Ninja shattered before it can reach him, "Then I activate the trap Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir!"

* * *

 _Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Add 1 "Nordic" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"It permits me to take a Nordic monster from my deck, and place it to my hand." Dragan said adding a card.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Moon Shadow ended before an earthquake started to happen, "What the-?"

"I'm sorry? Didn't I mention Thor's special ability?" Dragan grinned as the ocean split showing Thor raising up eyes glowing, "During the end of a turn it's destroyed by your cards it revives by banishing a Nordic Beast Tuner from my graveyard. And if that's so then you got bad luck cause your taking 800 points of damage!"

Thor's helmet fired lightning at Moon Shadow as he cried out. **(Moon Shadow: 3200)**

"That's what makes the Nordic Gods so unique, and so powerful." Dan grunted seeing this, "They have the ability to revive themselves each time their destroyed."

"At least it's the price of banishing a Tuner. And last I check that was Dragan's only one." Yuya told him.

"Which means if Moon Shadow destroys it again, it will stay in the graveyard." Celina said at this.

* * *

 **Team Lancers: 3**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

 **Action Counters: 4**

 **Team Ragnarok: 3**

 **Dragan: 4000**

 **Action Counters** **: 4**

* * *

Dragan 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Lancers' Action Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Ragnarok's Action Counters: 5)**

"My turn draw!" Dragan called drawing, "And I activate Magic Planter!"

* * *

 _Magic Planter_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap you control to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By sending Solemn Authority to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!" Dragan called drawing twice as Authority shattered.

"Authority does nothing anymore since it's target left the field." Declan said seeing that, "And it would destroy itself so it wouldn't stay for long anyway."

"Now I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!" Dragan called as a cloud like being appeared.

* * *

 _Ljosalf_ _of the Nordic Alfar_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster you control, except this card; Special Summon 1 "Nordic" monster from your hand with a Level less than or equal to that face-up monster's Level._

* * *

"Nordic Alfar?" Dan asked in shock.

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a Nordic monster from my hand who's level is equal or lower then Thor! So I'll summon level 4, Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant!" Dragan called as an angel appeared ready.

* * *

 _Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Nordic" Tuner. If this card is used as a Synchro Material, all other Synchro Materials must be "Nordic" monsters. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Nordic" monster from your Deck to the GY; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And Nordic Ascendant?" Dan asked in shock.

"Why is that so shocking? Dragan's cards are a bit of the short side aren't they?" Celina asked him which made Dan blink before looking sheepish.

"And now level 4 Vanadis tunes level 4 Ljosalf!" Dragan called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"When the door of Valhalla opens, there beath a Knight that guides the Souls of the Underworld to Helheim! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 8, Avenging Knight Parshath!" Dragan called as a centaur riding white knight appeared ready.

* * *

 _Avengeing Knight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 ** _"And Dragan has another Synchro Monster that is just as powerful, and difficult to take out!"_** Melissa Trail called in shock.

Moon Shadow grunted as he looked up at the two monsters feeling cornered.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Team Ragnarok is so different then what they originally are it seems here. Moon Shadow is in a tight spot here in the tournament, and now he is against Thor himself. Can he managed to beat Thor, and Dragan? Be sure to ask Dan questions, and be sure to review!**


End file.
